Path of The Wolf
by The Wild Fang
Summary: Chapter 48 is up!: The battle continues on and it's time for Akira to face his next opponent, Placido. Even though he knew about the Synchro Killer technique, but that doesn't mean Placido will let it happen without paying the price back at him, even up to the point of Placido disobeyed the orders first. With the offense kept pressuring on him, there's only one thing he can do...
1. Prologue: Her Path of No Return

**Well, this is my first attempt on making a story based on the stories that my friends and I made a few years ago. And then it hit me, instead of keeping it to yourself, why don't you share it with others, right? So, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>** – The Path of No Return**

It's been 3 months since I joined the Z-Seperatis Army. What kind of Army is this? Well, it is an organization that recruit duelist from all over the world that is serve to protect the world from harm… or at least, that's what they told me…

Zen: Storm, we just received orders from Commander Saike. The commander wanted us to recruit more duelists for this organization.

Storm: Really? Well, since it's the order from the higher ups, I guess there's nothing I can do about it, huh?

Zen: That's right. All is for the army. Work hard, lad and who knows? Maybe you can be in high ranks in no time.

Zen is the person that was observing me when I first join this group. You can say that he's my mentor or something like that. Judging by the colour of his long, shoulder length white hair and nice suit, which are far more different from mine in cadet suit, you could say that he's been in this company for a long time. Not to mention that he is actually… well, quite carefree and he also mention to me once that rank does not matter (except in formal meetings, because you REALLY don't want to cause any bad situation there…) as long as you create bonds with the army so that everyone could understand each other. I guess you could say that his motivation is also the reason that lets me join this Z-Seperatis Army.

* * *

><p>*inside the jeep, while on our way to the destination*<p>

Storm: Um, sir…

Zen: Storm, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Zen, alright?

Storm: Right… uh, Zen, who's the person that we're going to recruit this time?

Zen: The duelist that we're gonna recruit this time is Kizuna. She's from a humble village called Ruinsville, the same place that we recruited you, Storm.

Storm: Kizuna… huh?

Zen: Hmm, sounds to me that you knew this girl?

Storm: Well, she's more that a friend. We always are best friends since childhood.

Zen: I see. Maybe bringing you along would convince her to join us.

Storm: So, that's the reason that I was needed to follow you in this recruitment?

Zen: Yep.

Figures… well, at least I can proudly say that it's good to return back home once in a while. At least I know how the condition of my family there as well. But, I'm more excited to see her again. She and I used to be good friends since childhood. Sure, we both do silly things in our past (who doesn't?) and we dueled a lot too… mostly she won due to her skills compared to mine. Whenever we duel, we always making a bet on something like, the loser has to buy ice-cream for the winner, wear silly dresses and such. Man, good old days…

Driver: Um, Zen… I think you should see this…

Zen: What is it?

Storm: *confused* what's wrong?

Both Zen and I stepped out of the jeep and we couldn't believe what we just saw. A Nazcaline that was in a form of a White Wolf on the sky and some sort of white flames that surrounds us to create this Nazcalines.

Storm: What is that thing anyway?

Zen: It's coming from that village…

Storm: No way… Kizuna! *run towards the village*

Zen: Storm, wait! Hey, follow that kid! *went back inside the jeep*

Driver: Y-yes, Zen!

Luckily for me, the village is wasn't too far from where we are. I ran towards the place as quickly as my feet can carry me and I just couldn't believe my eyes. Yes, I can see Kizuna in front of me, but… her long ponytail hair is now turned from pure black to silver and she had white markings all over her face and not to mention she wears a weird cloak that has a Nazcaline in the shape of a wolf.

Storm: Kizuna! Are you okay?

Kizuna: *in pain* Stay away… from me…

Storm: W-what? You look like you need help! I better—

Kizuna: No! Don't! I don't know how long I can hold on anymore… I can't control it any longer… Just stay away from me, please! *kneel down while her hand is at her chest*

Storm: Kizuna! I won't abandon you! You always there for me, now I'm gonna help you out! Please, let me help you!

Kizuna: *her voice changes drastically* Duel me, boy…

Storm: Wha…?

As she stands up and look at me with those dark eyes, I only know one thing… I'm gonna have to save her from that thing possessing her…

Storm: If that's the way that I needed to do, then, let's break it down! *duel disk on*

DUEL! (Turn 1: Kizuna: 4000 = Storm: 4000)

Kizuna: I will draw first! I play a Field Spell, **Pseudo Space**! *the background shatters and the field that looks like Skyscrapper is now in negative form* I will now summon **Earthbound Linewalker** in Defense Mode! (1200/1900) and I set 3 cards face down and I end my turn.

(Turn 2: Kizuna: 4000 = Storm: 4000)

Storm: (Just hold on, Kizuna. I'm going to save you…) Here I go! *draw* Here goes something. Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Elder of the Six Samurai** in Attack Mode! (400/0) and I play a Spell card, **Asceticism of the Six Samurai**, which allows me to Special Summon 1 Six Samurai onto the field which has the same ATK on the field. Come forth, **Kagemusha of The Six Samurai**! (400/1800) Let's go! I tune my Elder with my Kagemusha! (3+2=5). _A legandary soldier once steps into the battle, the war will be ended_! Synchro Summon, take arms, **Legendary Six Samurai, Shien**! (2500/1400)

Kizuna: Is that all you can do, mortal?

Storm: Not just yet, I called forth **Six Samurai – Yariza**! (1000/500) and if I control 2 or more Six Samurai, I can special summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**! (1800 to 2100/500). Time to battle! Yariza can attack you directly if I control another Six Samurai on the field!

Kizuna: What? (LP = 3000)

Storm: Next, Kizan, attack her Earthbound Linewalker! *slashed her monster in one hit*

Kizuna: Ugh! I activate my trap, **Raigeki Break**! By discarding 1 card, I can destroy your Shien!

Storm: Not so fast! Once per turn, Shien can negate your trap and spell card and it is destroyed! *Shien using his sword to absorb the lightning which came out of nowhere* Alright, Shien, go attack her directly.

Kizuna: How naïve of you! I activate my trap card, **Offering of the Immortal**! Since you tried to declare a direct attack and my Life Points are 3000 or less, I can negate that attack and I get 2 tokens and add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" card from my deck.

Storm: Tch. I set a card face-down and end my turn. (Looks like everything is set…)

(Turn 3: Kizuna: 3000 = Storm: 4000)

Kizuna: Now it's my turn! *draw* Say your prayers, boy because I'll sacrifice both of my tokens in order to summon my **Earthbound Immortal Yuraq Allcula**! *a dark pool is formed in front of us and began to hear screams of the villagers*

Storm: Wha… what is this power?

Zen: (This feeling…) Driver, drive away from this area, now!

Driver: What?

Zen: Move aside! *taken the wheels and stirred it to opposite direction*

Driver: Zen, what's wrong?

Zen: I don't know… something tells me that we better stay away that area for now…

Driver: Z-Zen… look at that!

Zen: *saws the monster* It can't be…

*back to duel*

Kizuna: _Awaken from your slumber, feast on this soul as I summon thee_… **Yuraq Allcula**! *the marks on my face began to shine and the once a dark pool now taking form of a big wolf with white lines on it* (3000/3000)

Storm: What is that thing? *look around* That thing took all of the villagers that lives here and it's feeding on it! Kizuna, stop this right now!

Kizuna: That person is no longer live on this world…

Storm: What?

Kizuna: I am now one with my monster! I activate its special ability, when this card is successfully summoned; your entire spell and trap cards are destroyed! And for every card that is destroyed, you take 800 damage!

Storm: *a strong wind pushed me back hard* Wah! (LP = 3200)

Kizuna: And now, take his life points out! Yuraq Allcula, attack him directly!

Storm: What? But I still have my monsters on the field.

Kizuna: My monster can declare a direct attack whenever it wants to. Feel its fury!

As the paw of the white wolf rises, it swings it to me so hard, that I nearly fainted as that damage which I took is real and not to mention I got slammed right towards the wall…

Storm: Ugh… (LP = 200) *slowly stands up* I'm not done… yet…

Kizuna: There is no hope for you… I set a card face down and I end my turn.

(Turn 4: Kizuna: 3000 = Storm: 200)

Storm: My… turn… *draw and panting hard* so, it finally comes down… to this attack… huh…?

Kizuna: What do you have in mind, mortal? Do you really think that card will be your last chance? First of all, I activate my trap card, **Roar of the Immortal**!

Storm: I won't let that happen! Once per turn, Shien can negate that trap's activation!

Kizuna: How naïve of you, I activate my trap card, **Divine Wrath**! By discarding 1 card from my hand, Shien is destroyed and my trap card is safe!

Storm: No! Shien! *my Shien is destroyed and Kizan's attack returns to 1800*

Kizuna: Now, what are you going to do now, mortal? If you tried to declare an attack, you just commititing suicide and you only have 1 card left on your hand. Now, be a good boy and surrender yourself to my Earthbound Immortal.

Storm: (Is… is this it? Is there no other way to save her from her fate? What should I do now?) *look at the card* (That's it! There is still hope left for me!) I'm conducting my… battle phase…

Kizuna: What? Are you a fool? You are no match for my Earthbound! What can you possibly do now?

Storm: Go, Yariza! Attack her directly!

Kizuna: Once a fool will always be a fool. Once per turn, while I have an Earthbound Immortal on my side of the field, Roar of The Immortal destroys a monster that declares an attack, which has a lower attack than itself and you take damage equals to half of your monster's attack points!

Storm: Not for long! I play my Quick-Spell Card,** Blind Spot Strike**! I can increase Yariza's attack points equals to your monster's defense points! (1000 to 4000) True, your monster can't be dstroyed via card effects but that doesn't mean that I can't copy your monster's defense! Finish it off with Piercing Fang!

Kizuna: Impossible! (LP = 0)

(Duel End. Winner = Storm)

Storm: Kizuna! *rushed towards her and kneel down as I hold her hand* Kizuna, are you okay?

Kizuna: *laying on the ground and speaks weakly* S…Storm… you came…

Storm: Don't worry, Kizuna. Everything is going to be alright now… right?

Kizuna: No… my fate has been sealed already…

Storm: What do you mean?

Kizuna: When we were children, I have caught an infection that cannot be recovered. Everyday, the condition worsens but I keep it hidden and pretend nothing happen. Ever since you and I became friends, you've showed me hope to live on up to this day, you always makes me feel happy no matter what was the situation you have to face… and now… after you left… you know the rest…

Storm: Kizuna… I never know that have happened to you…

Kizuna: I… I have something to tell you… *began to fade*

Storm: Kizuna, please don't disappear on me… *tears began to fall*

Kizuna: No matter what happens… I always… love you… *give him a warm smile before disappears completely*

Storm: No… *takes her pendent and the card as more tears falling* KIZUNAAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is just the prologue of this story. The duel is based on our real duel except the Earthbound Immortal Yuraq Allcula. All credits goes to the respective owners. But the OCs are mine!<strong>


	2. C1: Recovery and a Hyper Duelist!

**CHAPTER 1 – Recovery and a hyper duelist!**

Ever since she disappeared from this world, I felt like a large part of me is gone for good. The very last thing I could remember was her warm smile and the necklace that she wears it all the time… which is now I'm the new owner to it. Zen explained to me about what actually happen and it turns out that there's a war going on between a Signer and a Dark Signer. I wonder why Kizuna surrender herself to the Earthbound Immortal? Is it just to confess something to me before she's gone for good? Well, either way, looks like things are not gonna be the same again after that incident…

Akira: Hey, buddy. Come on, it's lunch time. They got your favorite today, Mac N Cheese!

Storm: Maybe later, Akira. I don't feel like hungry today… *keep looking at the necklace*

Akira: Dude, I know how you feel… losing a best friend like that really gives you an impact, but hey, sooner or later, you'll recover! It isn't your fault, y'know?

Storm: It is my fault that I never realized how sick she really is and how much she loves me! *scratches my head* How could I be so slow?

Akira: … come on, just cheer up already. If you going to miss your meal, I'm not gonna be responsible for your health. Later, Storm! *walks out of the room*

Akira has been my roommate since day 1. He's quite positive and a little bit caring, despite he's from a rich family. According to him, he said that he doesn't want to depend on his family's wealth which is why he joins the army. He's right about one thing though. Sulking like a little kid would lead you nowhere. I guess I gonna have to continue on my own path rather than thinking about the past. Speaking of which, today is Mac N Chesse day. Maybe I should eat some for replenish my energy. I better wear her necklace and keep her Earthbound card into my deck as a momento to our friendship…

As I walk towards the cafeteria, a familiar voice was heard…

Zen: Storm, I have got a mission for you.

Storm: What, already? I still haven't eaten anything yet. Zen. Just give me a minute to eat first…

Zen: Mission comes first. That's one of the rules of the Z-Seperatis Army. Did you already forget about that?

Storm: *sigh* Why me…?

Zen: This time, you are going to recruit this duelist alone. The higher ups don't want me to go with you due to the war of the Signers.

Storm: Great… well, might as well get to it.

Zen: Oh yes, one more thing. The higher ups also wanted to present to you a gift.

Storm: A gift? Hope it has nothing to do with candy because that's the last thing I don't want to get it stuck into my mouth…

Zen: Believe me, you're going to like it…

* * *

><p>Neo Domino City. I never thought that I'll be heading to that place. This is the first time that I've been into the City of Duelists, well because that I am from a village and I don't know much about the city life. How come they just find them here? It's much easier than trying to find them outside of this country. Who am I kidding? Rules are rules and I'm not gonna break it. Oh, you guys want to know what the gift was about? Well, looks like I just got myself a brand new D-Wheel for defeating a Dark Signer. Even though I feel happy on the outside, but inside, I still feeling guilty for not able to save her…<p>

Storm: Well, according to the information, she should be right around this area.

As I look around, I saw many junks and heaps of scraps and not to mention mountains of unusable parts. I guess this must be the Satellite. Man, it's really quite different from the city itself. As I was thinking about what could have cause it to be like this, a girl tapped on my shoulder and I guess I was a little bit surprised for not noticing her…

Girl: Hey, are you a duelist?

Storm: Um, yeah?

Girl: Sweet! Let's duel!

Storm: Wha…? Wait a minute, what? Already?

Girl: Come on~, let's duel, uh—

Storm: The name's Storm.

Girl: Alrighty then, Stormy! I'm Kellie, by the way!

Storm: Kellie, huh? Alright then, K'. Let's break it down!

DUEL! (Turn 1: Kellie: 4000 = Storm: 4000)

Kellie: You go first! *smiles*

Storm: (What is up with that girl? Never heard of ladies first?) Alright then. Here goes! I summon my **Six Samurai – Zanji**! (1800/1300) and I set 2 cards face down. And end my turn!

(Turn 2: Kellie: 4000 = Storm: 4000)

Kellie: Hehe! alright my move. *draw a card from my * I put this monster in face down, and end my turn, *place a card in my disk* its your move.

(Turn 3: Kellie: 4000 = Storm: 4000)

Storm: Alright then. Here goes something! I summon **Six Samurai – Irou**! (1700/1200). Battle time! Irou's effect slashes away that face down monster if I have another Six Samurai on the field!

Kellie: What? Activate my **Card Trooper**'s effect! I got to draw 1 card.

Storm: Alright then, Zanji attacks you directly! *her LP = 2200* I set a card face down and end my turn.

(Turn 4: Kellie: 2200 = Storm: 4000)

Kellie: Okay! I draw and play my magic card, **Fiend's Sanctuary**. And with it, I can sacrifice the token for my **Dark Magician Girl**! (2000/1700) and with my **Ancient Rule**, I special summon my **Dark Magician**! (2500/2000) now I attack your Zanji with my Dark Magician Girl! Black Burning!

Storm: By destroying Irou, he can't be destroyed! (LP = 3800)

Kellie: Now it's his turn, Dark Magician, attack his monster!

Storm: Sorry, K'. Maybe not. Trap open, **Widespread Ruin**! The attacking monster is destroyed!

Kellie: What! Oh, I end my turn with a facedown. You're up, Stormy!

(Turn 5: Kellie: 2200 = Storm: 3800)

Storm: (Well, at least she put up a good fight…) Draw! I summon my **Trident Warrior**! (1800/1200) and it allows me to special summon **Six Samurai – Yariza**! (1000/500) And I equip him with **Fusion Sword Murasame Blade**! (1800/500) Let's end this! Yariza can declare a direct attack if I have another Six Samurai on the field!

Kellie: Trap open, **Mirror Force**!

Storm: Counter time! Trap open, **Musakani Magatama**! It can negate that trap card if I control a Six Samurai on the field!

Kellie: Wah! (LP = 400)

Storm: Next up, Zanji attacks your Dark Magician Girl!

Kellie: Wait, what? Your monster is weaker than hers (2300/1700).

Storm: Doesn't matter anyway because when he attacks, even with the lower attack points, he destroys a face up monster on the field with ease… (My LP = 3200) Trident Warrior, attack her directly!

Kellie: No! (My LP = 0)

(Duel End. Winner = Storm)

Kellie: *duel disk off* That was some duel, Stormy. *thumbs up with a cheerful smile*

Storm: Yeah, I guess… (oh yeah, can't forgot about my mission) Say, K'. Do you know a person name-

As I was about to mention her name, a girl with blue eyes, black long hair wtyh her normal attire consists of the Original Red Duel Academy jacket with black T-Shirt came to K' and kinda protecting her. For some reason, I guess she can tell why I am here…

Kellie: Amber! What's wrong?

Amber: Can't you tell, big sister? He's one of the army! The Z-Seperatis Army!

Kellie: What? *glares at him* Are you trying to take me or her away from each other?

Storm: Um… what?

Amber: No matter what they say, I will not join them! They have made everyone suffer because of it!

Storm: Suffer? What are you talking about? All I know is that they just want to help out others…

Amber: Yeah, right! Those guys are like Arcadia Movement! Their true motive is to conquer the world with the duelist they recruit and brainwashed them to do their biddings!

Storm: W-what? Wait the minute, what are you saying?

Amber: Come on, big sis! Let's go!

Kellie: Yeah, Amber, let's go! I can't believe that he is actually trying to recruit us!

And with that, they just walk away, just like that… but what she said got me thinking… why did they recruit more duelist everyday? Does it have something to do with what she said? In the end, I still can't find the answer that I was looking for…

Storm: Looks like I gonna have to report back to HQ… *ride on my D-Wheel and dashed away*

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the protagonist is in puzzled about something... *sigh* why does that girl make an impact on him?<strong>

**"Let's break it down!" - "The Wild Fang" Storm Ryder**


	3. C2: A Duel From Hell, Commander Saiko!

**Chapter 2: A Duel from Hell, Commander Saiko!**

Storm: … and that's all I could report to you right now, Zen.

Zen: I see. She doesn't really want to join the army? That is her decision and we cannot make her to do so. She might be useful to this organization if she joins in.

Storm: Um, Zen. Well, about this organization…

Zen: Lad, have you forgot why this organization is formed?

Storm: …um, to save the world?

Zen: If you already know that, then why do you still ask about it?

Storm: Well, I'm still having doubts about—

Zen: Enough. For now, you are dismissed, soldier. I have an important meeting to attend. *stands up and walk away*

Storm: Yes, sir.

* * *

><p><em>Amber:<em> _Those guys are like Arcadia Movement! Their true motive is to conquer the world with the duelist they recruit and brainwashed them to do their biddings!_

I have been thnking a lot about that since yesterday… is what she said is true? Could the organization hide something that someone like me shouldn't know? And what is up with these Signer and Dark Signer stuff that's happening anyway…? Gah, now is not the time to think about it! If this organization has bad intentions, might as well as quit before it's too late, but then again, where else should I go after that?

Akira: *pops out of nowhere* Yo, Sparky!

Storm: *surprised* What the... Akira! How many times I told you not to do that? And stop calling me Sparky!

Akira: Can't help it, yo! Your hair looks like you just got yourself an electric shock! And its way better to call that than what I have in mind… he,he,he…

Storm: I don't think I want to know that, Akira… -_-"

Akira: So, what causes you to think this much, Sparky?

Storm: I don't know, Akira… I just don't know.

Akira: Say, why did you join in this army anyway?

Storm: Dunno… never thought of it before. I guess Zen convinced me with his words of wisdom and stuff.

Akira: Geez, how naïve of you! If you know if you're not cut out to be a Z-Seperatis Army, why don't you just quit and move on?

Storm: …

Akira: Oh yeah… I forgot. Sorry about that, Sparky. You have nowhere else to go since that destruction on your village, huh?

I just nod and look at the other way, just to ignore that last comment… it still hurts no matter how much you think about it…

Akira: If I were you, I would have stayed at Neo Domino City and become a duelist. Just like Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo!

Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo. I heard about those two names before. Jack Atlas was once a duelist with the title of "King" before he was defeated by Yusei Fudo in the Fortune Cup. I never knew that you could be famous only by dueling with the best of the best. Who knows? Maybe I can be like those guys as well… by a long shot!

Announcer: *through the speaker* Attention to Cadet Storm Ryder of Block Z 012, please go to Commander Saiko's office on the double. Thank you for your cooperation.

Akira: What was that about? What did you do this time?

Storm: "This time"? I haven't done silly lately. Maybe you did something but blame me for it.

Akira: Instead of arguing about it, why don't you just go?

As soon as I walked out of the door, many duelists whispers to each other about me going to Commander Saiko's office. What, never see someone go to the higher ups before? It's not like he's gonna eat me or anything. Maybe he wants to talk about something… something that should give me the answer what I was looking for… or maybe… something else.

* * *

><p>Storm: Cadet Storm Ryder, reporting for duty, sir. *salute*<p>

Commander Saiko: At ease, cadet.

Wow, meeting Commander Saiko, the leader of this division for Z-Seperatis Army, face to face is sure feels akward. I mean, come on, not to be rude, but his appearance is nearly the same as one of my cards, "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" except he doesn't wear an eyepatch, have a scar at his right cheek due to his past war of his life, unlike mine where I had an "X" between my nose and my forehead from who knows where or what could have caused it.

Commander Saiko: You must be curious why I summon you at this moment, correct?

I just simply nodded because believe me, I have no idea.

Commander Saiko: I read the reports about you from your leader, Zen. Your victory against a Dark Signer is sure caught my attention. But in my point of view, it is nothing more than a fluke.

Storm: What do you mean by that?

Commander Saiko: In the report, it says that this person is your friend, I presume? Then, it means that you have already know her cards beforehand and how will she played.

Storm: That's true, sir. But…

Commander Saiko: I want to know…

Storm: Hm? Know what?

Commander Saiko: That you actually are worth it to be one of us.

Storm: Um, you lost me there, sir.

Commander Saiko: Maybe this will help…

With the press of a button from his remote control, the floor actually splits up and reveals a duel ring that was used before the invention of Duel Disk.

Storm: Whoa! An old school duel arena!

Commander Saiko: Cadet, I want to know how long can you hold on with my attacks… from hell.

Storm: From where?

Commander Saiko: Let us commence with this duel.

Both of us placed our decks in its respective place and draw 5 cards. Man, I was hoping to duel with this old school arena, but against someone from the higher ups? Man, just thinking about it makes my andraleline rushed really fast and pumps me up!

Storm: Ready when you are!

DUEL! (Turn 1: Commander Saiko: 4000 = Storm: 4000)

Commander Saiko: I will go first! *draw and smiles* I'll beat you in 1 turn, cadet!

Storm: W-what?

Commando Saiko: I set 4 cards facedown and summon my **Hell Defender** in defense mode. (0/2000) and next I play a Spell card, **Hell Destruction**. If I have no cards in my hand, for every card that I set, both of us takes 1000 damage each and since Hell Defender is on the field, and I have no cards in my hand, I don't take any damage.

Storm: *panic* What the hell? I play a Quick Spell Card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! I destroy one of your facedown! The middle one! (LP = 1000) and since I've taken damage, I special summon my favorite card, **Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness**! (2700/2500) but due to the effect of your Hell Defender, you won't take effect damage, right?

Commander Saiko: That's right. And with that, I end my turn.

(Turn 2: Commander Saiko: 4000 = Storm: 1000)

Storm: (Whoa, I lost 3000 LP in one turn? Is there even a way to beat this guy?) Here I go! *draw* I set 3 cards facedown and summon **Six Samurai – Nishashi**! (1400/900) and I can special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai **(2100/1700) on the field if I control a Six Samurai on the field! Battle! Grandmaster attacks your defender!

Commander Saiko: Too naïve. Trap open, **Ring Of Destruction**! I equip it onto your Gorz and both of us takes damage equals to that monster's attack, but since I have no cards in my hand, my Hell Defender saves me from all the trouble.

Storm: (Shoot, I didn't see that one coming…) Wahh! (LP = 0)

(Duel End. Winner: Commander Saiko)

An instant win in just 1 round. Wow, who would have thought that he beats me in one round only? Even I'm impressed and still in a shock.

Comamander Saiko: As I expected. Your win with a Dark Signer is nothing more than a fluke.

Storm: *silent* (He's right… I only got lucky when I have certain cards and played right. But if I don't have the right ones, I might end up dead from the Dark Signer)

Commander Saiko: So, why did you join this organization in the first place?

Storm: Because I… I just wanted to duel, that's all. When I heard that this place have different duelists' from all over the place, I just wanted to duel them for fun.

Commander Saiko: This is not the place for you to duel for fun. If you want fun, just go to the Neo Domino City. That's where you should belong to and not here. Cadet, you are not suitable for battle. And for that, I want you to quit the army.

Storm: W-what? But that means…

Commander Saiko: Consider yourself your service in this organization is over. You can keep the D-Wheel that you earned. *turn around* Now, pack your stuff and leave.

Storm: *salute* Yes, sir…

* * *

><p>As I stand outside of the huge gate of that Z-Seperatis Army with my own D-Wheel and wearing my old casual clothes consists of white shirt and black jacket with yellow lines at my back and at the end of my sleeves, black jeans with white and blue sneakers and my favorite green and black headphone around my neck and its wire is always in my left pocket of my jeans, looks like I'm going to start one of my own journey from here. And I know just where to start first…<p>

Storm: Neo Domino City, huh? Well then, I got my D-Wheel with me, so off we go!

I stepped on the pedal to the metal and never look back at the place which was once my "home"… it is time to carve my own path…


	4. C3: A New Start & New Encounters

**Chapter 3: A New Start and New Encounters**

It's been a week since that very day and looks like the war between the Signers and Dark Signers are now over. I can tell by a shining looking dragon going pierce through that big Earthbound Immortal bird-like monster from my new apartment. Whoever owns it must be pretty good duelist. Some say that Yusei Fudo owns that card with the help of the Crimson Dragon. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm hungry and the fridge is empty.

Storm: I guess it's time for me to eat at outside for tonight. Better buy some groceries while on the way back.

* * *

><p>As I took off with my D-Wheel, I was thinking that I should start a new life here. I have thought of myself that I have to be independent on my own from now on. I don't know how much money I have left from my earnings in the organization. In this place, they say to use Duel Points (DP) as their currency and can only be obtained them through dueling. And you earned them depending on how well you performed it. Well, that one way to earn a living. Suddenly, a firework display is can be seen from the bridge that I crossed and it caught my attention. I just went ahead and saw a huge banner in front of that building.<p>

Storm: "Welcome all of the duelist of the world to Neo Domino City"? Looks like my kinda party. I wonder what's up with it…

As I park my D-Wheel at the basement parking lot, I just went to the lift and when the lift opens, I saw a lot of people, regardless of age and where do they come from. Looks like something big is coming up. While I get myself something to eat, a short clown appears from the upper floor came with his fancy clothes came to make a speech. Wow, not to be rude, but I never thought of clowns will be joining this tournament as well…

Lazar: Good day, everyone! As Vice Director of the Public Security Bureau, I welcome you all. As I'm sure you're aware, Neo Domino City has undergone some major changes. The opening of Daedalus Bridge has linked to our city to Satellite. And the World Racing Grand Prix, aka the WRGP, that will serve as a symbol of our new city. So, as a prelude to the WRGP on this fine day, I would like to announce the opening of the World Tag Duel Grand Prix, aka the WTGP!

Storm: World Tag Duel Grand Prix? That's new… I might enjoy this one.

Lazar: There are two members a team, no age limit and both citizens and non-citizens can join in. Every duelist can participate in the WTGP, which is the purpose of its creation! All matches will be held at Combat Lane, built just outside the city, as well as the WRGP finals. Nothing else can compare with it. Think of it as a way to turn more people onto dueling.

Storm: It sure got my attention, alright…

Lazar: The WRGP and WTGP will define our town as an even more perfect place to live. Neo Domino City- where people from all walks of life, young or old, can enjoy a good duel! *grins* These two tournaments will be the events of a lifetime and a bridge to eternal peace!

After that speech, that man just walk away from there and go to who knows where… now then, a new problem is occur to me… who will be my partner for this tournament? I hardly knew anyone here in this city and obviously had no one I knew either from the Army or from my village. What should I ever do now? And then, it hit me… a familiar voice shouted towards me…

Jack Atlas: Hey, you over there! Quit standing around by yourself. Get over here!

Crow: Come on, Jack. Show a little manner, huh?

Storm: *surprised* U-uh… right. Better do what he says.

As I walked towards them, I can't believe that I met not only Jack Atlas, but also the city's savior, Yusei Fudo. Please tell me it's just a dream…

Crow: Since you're here, I take it you're a duelist like us, right?

Storm: Yes, I am. I've been dueling since I was a kid.

Crow: I'm Crow and this is Yusei. And the moocher here is Jack.

Storm: (Yep, I'm not dreaming after all…)

Jack: Crow? Did you just call me a "moocher"? What's your problem?

Crow: Isn't it obvious? You're a regular freeloader, sponging off others, so it's perfect.

Jack: Come and say that to my face!

Crow: Hey! You wanna piece of me or what?

Yusei: So, your name's Storm, is it? Don't be a stranger, okay? We're all duelists here.

Storm: Oh, right. And uh… *pointing at both of them arguing* Aren't you going to stop them, Yusei?

Yusei: Don't worry about Jack and Crow. They're always goin' at it.

Storm: Right…

As I watched both of those men fighting, a teenage girl went towards us, or more specifically, Yusei…

Aki: Wow, as rowdy as always, I see.

Yusei: Aki? I didn't know you were here.

Aki: The WTGP doesn't require a D-Wheel, so it looks like I'll be able to join.

Crow: Hey, Aki. I bet you're dying to team up with Yusei, right?

Aki: *blushes* Well, sure… if you don't mind, Yusei. What do you say we partner up?

Yusei: Don't get caught up in the excitement and make any hasty decisions. Think it over.

Aki: *angry* Fine… someone from Duel Academy might be entering the WTGP after all. I might just enter with them. *stares at him* Too bad for you, Yusei, if that's how the chips fall!

Storm: Is it me or is Aki is being a little bit prickly?

Crow: Well, that's because-

Jack: Good one! Aki's best monster is Black Rose Dragon, right?

Storm: Uh… what?

Crow: No, Jack! That's not what he meant at all. But you're a lot smarter than you look, Storm.

Storm: I'll take that as a compliment, Crow.

While I still just blushing and rub the back of my head because of the compliment, a pair of identical twins running towards us. One boy with a single ponytail and a blue shirt and white jacket runs towards here and a girl with double ponytail and a red shirt and a pink jacket just walk casually and sigh over her twin brother's behavior… I think.

Rua: Yusei! Aki-nee-chan!

Yusei: Rua? You're here, too?

Aki: And Ruka, too, of course?

Ruka: *nods* Uh-huh. How are you, Aki-nee-chan? Isn't this a great party?

Rua: Crow and Jack, how've you two been? I've never been better myself. *points at me* Uh, who's this?

Yusei: That's Storm, a duelist we just met.

Storm: Nice to meet you, Rua.

Rua: Hey, Storm! What do you say we duel some time?

Storm: Sure, anytime, Rua.

Ruka: I'm Ruka. Rua and I are twins. It's nice to meet you.

Storm: Likewise, young lady.

Ruka: Hey, Yusei! You guys are gonna duel in the WTGP, too, right?

Yusei: That's the plan.

Jack: Riding or standing, shrinkin' away from a duel ain't my style.

Rua: Same here! *smiles widely* Since I can't ride a D-Wheel, I couldn't join the WRGP but I can duel in the WTGP, and I'm goin' for the top prize!

Storm: The top prize?

Ruka: Through and through, Rua really is one big show-off.

Aki: This should be great if all of us are joining in.

Crow: You better believe it! But, on top of that, it'll be held at Combat Lane, which'll also be used for the WRGP.

Yusei: If we know the course inside out, than can change what D-Wheel settings we use.

Storm: (He sure knows his stuff… unlike me. I just got my D-Wheel a week ago and still not familiar with it.)

Aki: Really? Seems like there's a lot of D-Wheel and Turbo Duels then…

After we chat for quite a while, I found out that he's actually a pretty good guy, having friends care for him and vice versa and also have bonds with others… to tell you the truth right now, I kinda feel a little bit jealous now that I'm on my own. But its good to be friends with them. Never have a dull moment with them. Soon, everyone except Yusei and Jack went somewhere else… maybe they went off to find a good partner or just chatting with them.

Jack: By the way, Yusei. Who've you got in mind for a tag partner?

Yusei: Actually, I haven't decided yet. I had my mind on the WRGP all this time. How about you?

Jack: Heh… who I team up with is irrelevant. In fact, what about you, Storm? How about we partner up, huh?

Storm: You and me, Jack? Well…

Yusei: Hold on, Jack. Since the WTGP is made up of Tag Duels, you better think about it. And Storm, if you find someone you wanna team up with, go talk to them.

Storm: Talk to them, huh? (I wonder if I can meet her again, just to clear out of that confusion from that time…) Alright, I'll try that.

Jack: The cards will bring two people together if they're meant to team up, right?

Yusei: You got it.

?: Jack! There you are! *runs towards us*

Storm: Uh… who's the girl?

Jack: What the…? Carly… Y-you're here, too?

Carly: Of course, I am! I can't pass up the chance to get a story on these famous duelists! Now it's time to do some serious fact-finding, but… *blushes* if you need someone for a partner, maybe I'm the one that you need? We'd make a perfect team, Jack. So how about it?

Jack: I, uh, think about it. This is a big, important decision after all. Anyway I, uh… totally forgot I need to go shopping for some late night snacks now. *began to walk away*

Carly: Hey, hold your horses, Jack! Wait up! *follows Jack*

Storm: (I guess Jack has some love issue, huh?)

And then, 2 people walk towards me and Yusei. Most likely in their working suits.

Ushio: Heh heh heh! How's it going, Yusei? Enjoying the party?

Mikage: I know I said to let everyone enjoy the event, Ushio. But can't you focus on your work?

Ushio: Right, sorry….

Yusei: Arena partol, huh? Sound rough.

Storm: Yusei, do you know these people?

Yusei: Yeah, I've known these two for quite some time. Ushio and Mikage, this is Storm, a duelist who just moved into town.

Storm: Hi there. My name is Storm Ryder. Nice meeting you both.

Mikage: Hi, Storm. I'm Sagiri Mikage, Sector Chief of Special Investigations. If there is something you want to know, feel free to ask me or Ushio.

Storm: *nod* Will do.

Ushio: I'm Vice Chief Ushio. It's our job to be of use to the citizens here. Come and talk to me anytime.

Storm: Alright.

Mikage: By the way, isn't Atlas-sama with you today?

Yusei: He was here until he left a minute ago.

Mikage: *frowns* Well, bad timing I guess.

Yusei: Hey, are you guys gonna be in the tournament?

Ushio: Every part of my being wants to be.

Mikage: We just don't have the time. We'll probably have to help manage it instead.

Ushio: With keeping watch and so on, I don't think we can squeeze a break in for days.

Storm: Geez, that's sound harsh…

Ushio: But I shouldn't complain. It's a living after all.

Mikage: Spectators must be pouring in from all over the world. I get a headache thinking about it. Let's go, Ushio.

Ushio: Right.

Wow, looks like Yusei have a lot of friends in Neo Domino City. Lucky him… I wonder how he meet all of them. With a lot of friends, he sure has a lot of enemies… and then, a female blonde woman walk towards us.

Sherry: Excuse me, you're Yusei Fudo, right? Hee hee, I recognized you right away. I only interested with a big, strong men, just like you, Yusei. Did you already choose a partner?

Yusei: Not yet. But I'm probably not what you need.

Sherry: Why not?

Yusei: In Tag Duels, it's important to know your partner well, but we just met, so…

Sherry: So? Time has nothing to do with it. There are ways for us to get more… intimate… all it takes is a few turns together, and you'll have a deep understanding of me. But for today, I just came over to say hi. Au revoir, for now. And you, the one with a green headphone, you don't look like a typical duelist either. How about being my partner?

Storm: (I don't think I gonna like this…) Um… I better think about it, like Yusei said.

Sherry: you'll think about it? Pity. I wanted a strong man to take me by the arm here and now.

Storm: (For some reasons, I just got goosebumps by just talking to her…)

Sherry: But I am not a woman who gives up on someone so easily. See you two again.

She waved at us and walks away with confidence. Whoever got her as a partner might have a little bit of trouble. Not to be rude but I think she really desperate for a man. She got her reason of her own. After I turned back to Yusei, I saw someone who was staring at us, wearing a red visor and a purple jumpsuit. He just staring at us most of the time and after that, he just walk away.

Yusei: Huh? What's wrong, Storm?

Storm: That man... the one with purple jumpsuit.

Yusei: That man? I didn't notice anything odd. At least he's gone now. What was he doing?

Storm: He's been staring at you.

Yusei: From the beginning?

Storm: Yeah…

Ushio: I had pegged as suspicious myself on that man.

Yusei: Ushio… sure you weren't imagining things? He didn't really ring a bell with me.

Ushio: Maybe you're right. I'm so wrapped up in my job, they all look a little suspicious. But you're kind of celebrity in this town, so it wouldn't hurt to keep your eyes peeled. Anyway, Mikage's expecting me. I better head back.

As Ushio went back to Mikage, I looked at Yusei with my worried look. Just how many people really wanted to duel Yusei? Is he like a threat to certain people?

Yusei: You're pretty concerned about me huh, Storm?

Storm: Who doesn't? After what I heard from Ushio, I really think you should follow his advice.

Yusei: Heh, is that right? I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends.

Storm: *smiles* Yeah, we do. Man, look at the time. I better go now. I'll see you later, ok?

Yusei: Yeah. Later, Storm.

After a little walk back to the lift and while going to the basement parking lot, I feel happy because I've made new friends today. I guess you do need to go out once in the while. And not only that, as soon as the lift opens its door, I saw her and she look at me back…

Storm: Wait, you're…

* * *

><p><strong>I know it has been a long time since I last posted it. All thanks to high pressured tests, exams, assignments and so on. So, I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible. Later, yo!<strong>


	5. C4: To Earn A Trust

**Chapter 4: To Earn A Trust**

There is no doubt that I've met her again, but judging from her emotions, it seems that she doesn't really want to talk to me… seriously. Well, I don't blame her for my previous occupation, but if I can convince her to clear out the misunderstanding, maybe she'll forgive me? You don't know unless you try, as the wise person once said this phrase.

Storm: You're… Amber, right?

Amber: … I don't talk to a person who is work for Z-Seperatis Army. And I'm not going to join you! So just stay away from me! *growl*

Storm: W-Wait, I didn't come here to recruit or something. I'm no longer a part from that organization. They fired me a week ago or I've been retired... I think it's the same… ^^" but either way, you're safe or I'm no longer a threat to you.

Amber: I still don't trust you. You think by just quitting the army, you can do freely and just be friends with me just like that? Hmph, it would take more than that!

Storm: (Geez, she sure is a tough cookie to crack. I wonder if I can get her attention. I don't know if this works, but here goes something.) Look, just tell me how I could earn your trust.

Amber: … (I got a feeling that this guy won't giving up on me… but if I can beat him, he'll leave me alone and stay out of my way…)

Storm: Well? Aren't you gonna say something?

Amber: You're a duelist, right? I can tell by the duel you had with my big sister and she said that you're duel with passion. But if you really are a person that duels in order to protect others, just like Yusei and his friends…

Storm: Yusei and friends? Wait, you know them?

Amber: Of course I do! I know them well since we first met long before you did and if you want to earn my trust, then you gonna have to duel me!

Storm: Hmm… should I?

Amber: Heh, I won't hold my punches on a "former" soldier like you. So, are you going to do it or just stay out of my way?

Storm: *thinks a little* Alright, let's break it down!

* * *

><p>Both Amber and I are now on one of the track that will be used for the future tournament, the WRGP. It's the grand place for duelist from all over the world where it is a sacred place for some people to prove that they are better than the rest of other duelist and tried to claim the King of All Duelists of the World. That's what I was aiming for… well, at least that's what I tried to be... my White Fang (yeah, I decided to name it after all...) D-Wheel and her Crimson Flames D-Wheel are both set and ready to get this party started.<p>

Amber: Well, are you ready? Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I'm a lot tougher than you think.

Storm: Oh, don't worry about it. When it comes to dueling others, I'll beat the heck out of them.

Amber: Let's see if you can prove it to me rather than bark but no bite.

Storm: Heh, let's break it down!

At this time, both of us pushed a button on our D-Wheel and the voice from our D-Wheel shouted simultaneously to activate the Speed World 2.

Both: SPEED WORLD 2, SET ON!

= SPEED WORLD 2, SET =

Storm: Riding duel…

Amber: ACCELERATION! *boost off*

Storm: Oh, there's no way I'll let you have it take a first turn! *follows in pursuit*

After a few times trying to catch up, I managed to get the first turn at the corner.

(Turn 1: SC=0 Storm = 4000, Amber = 4000)

Storm: Alright, here goes something! *draw* For now, I just set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 2: SC=1 Storm = 4000, Amber = 4000)

Amber: Heh, I expected more than that. Here goes! *draw* I set a monster and 2 cards facedown and end my turn here.

(Turn 3: SC=2 Storm = 4000, Amber = 4000)

Storm: (I don't know whether she is copying me or she got her own plans. Well, better get it to work.) My turn! *draw* First of all, I activate a Speed Spell card, **Angel Baton**! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards and send one of them from my hand to the graveyard. And the card that I just discarded was **Sangan**. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I get to add one monster which has less than 1500 ATK. And I add **Six Samurai - Nishashi** into my hand.

Amber: What's the point of doing so?

Storm: You'll see… now I summon forth **Six Samurai – Irou**! (1700/1300) and at this time, I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 LP, I can normal summon another monster.

Amber: Before you do that, I play a trap card, **Forced Back**! When my opponent summons or flip summons a monster, that monster have to return it back to its owner's hand!

Storm: Gh… *takes back Irou and adds it into my hand* Well, at least I can normal summon once again. Here comes **Six Samurai – Zanji**! (1800/1400). Now, go! Attack her facedown monster!

As soon as I declare that attack, he swings his weapon at the facedown and it turns out to be a **Ghost Gardna** (0/1900). That monster parrys the blow and pushed my monster's weapon back to me to inflict the damage for failing to destroy it.

Storm: (LP = 3400) Well, that backfired… I just set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.

(Turn 4: SC=3 Storm = 3400, Amber = 4000)

Amber: Time to go all out on you! *draw* Heh, Storm, it's time for me to show you what I really can do!

Storm: Really? *smiles* Bring it to me then, Amber!

Amber: Hmph! First, I activate my own Speed Spell card, Angel Baton! I draw 2 cards and discard my **Effect Vieler** to the graveyard. Now, I summon forth my **Debris Dragon**! (1000/2000) and its effect lets me summon back the card which has less than 500 ATK. Come on back, **Effect Vieler**! (0/0)

And just like that, another portal opens and Effect Vieler just flew it back into her side. What in the world is she planning to do here…?

Amber: Now, I tune up my Level 4, **Debris Dragon** and **Ghost Gardna**! (4 + 4 = 8). _The roar of the dragon will cry through the battlefield, let all of doubts vanished in flames_! I Synchro Summon, **Red Dragon Archfiend**! (3000/2500)

As soon as the four rings and four stars are combined into a single beam of light, a red dragon appears out of the flames and it flaps its wings along with its mighty roar at me. To think that she has the former king's ace card in her posssession… or is it she owns it by chance that I'll be facing it tonight?

Amber: And now, for the main event! I can special summon **Creation Resonator** from my hand if I have a level 8 Synchro monster on the field! (800/600). Now, I tune up my **Red Dragon Archfiend**, **Effect Vieler**, and my **Creation Resonator**! (8 + 1 + 3 = 12) _The dragon's roar shall call forth the ultimate one; unleash its great power from its capacity_! I Synchro Summon **Red Nova Dragon**! (3500/3000) Its effect lets my monster gains 500 ATK for every tuner in my graveyard.

The dragon's attack point rises as the 3 tuner monsters' spirit went inside it and it roars out to scare my monster away. At least that works… (3500 to 5000 ATK)

Amber: Red Nova Dragon! Attack his Zanji with Burning Soul!

Storm: Not so fast! I activate my trap card, **Power Frame**! For this turn, your attack has been negated and my Zanji has the same attack as your monster! (1800 to 5000 ATK)

Amber: Not bad. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

(Turn 5: SC=4 Storm = 3400, Amber = 4000)

Amber: Come on, let's see how you can handle this kind of situation.

Storm: (This isn't looking good. Red Nova Dragon's effect is it can be removed from play and negate my attack. Better find a way to get it out of that situation…). It's my turn! *draw* First thing's first. I activate Speed World 2's effect! (4 counters to 0) You can have 800 damage from its effect!

Amber: (LP= 3200) Is that all?

Storm: Not really. I summon forth my **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai** (1500/1500) and I can special summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho** (1600/1000) from my hand if there is Shinai on the field! Before I do anything else, I activate my trap card, **Needlebug Nest**! I can drain away 5 cards from my deck!

As I picked up the top 5 cards, I saw **Skill Successor**, **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**, **Speed Spell – Silver Contrail**, **Grandmaster of The Six Samurai** and **Shien's Scheme** and sends it into the graveyard. After thinking of what I got on my field, hand and graveyard, a grin is appeared on my face as now I know what I should do now.

Storm: Amber! In this turn, *points my index finger at her direction* I'm gonna beat you!

Amber: Try me! (If he thinks that he can beat me, he better think again. He got another thing coming from my trap cards.)

Storm: Now for my next move, by paying another 500 LP (3400 to 2900), I can normal summon Torapart! (600/600) I tune up my Torapart and my Mizuho! (3 + 2 = 5) _A legandary soldier once steps into the battle, to end the war that was once started_! I Synchro Summon, **Legendary Six Samurai – Shien**! (2500/1400).

Amber: And because of that, I activate my trap card, **Black Horn of Heaven**! Since you've special summon a monster on this turn, your monster is immediately destroyed!

Storm: Nice try, Amber, but since Torapart is used a Synchro Material for my Warrior-type, its effect lets my monster negate your trap cards!

Amber: W-what?

And just like that, Shien just easily chops the black horn in half and explosion came out from it.

Storm: Alright time to get to work! Six Samurai – Zanji, attack Red Nova Dragon with your Dragon Slayer!

Amber: I activate its effect, by removing from play my dragon, I negate that attack!

Storm: Just what I was hoping for! Now go, attack her directly, Mizuho and Shien!

Amber: I won't let that happen, trap card open! Raigeki Break! You may have use your monster's effect and I can't use it on your Shien, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy your Mizuho!

As a spark of lightning coming out of nowhere shoots down towards Mizuho, she thinks that she survived this duel? Think again…

Storm: Hey, Amber! You still going to lose in this turn.

Amber: Yeah, right! Look carefully at your monster's attack! It's still not enough!

Storm: Yes, it does… with this card's effect from my graveyard, Skill Successor! By removing it from play, I can add 800 ATK points to Shien! (2500 to 3300 ATK points)

Amber just surprised from that comeback and all she does is smile as my Shien cuts out the rest of her life points in one slash.

(Amber's LP = 3200 to 0)

(Duel End: Winner = Storm)

Steam shoots out from the side of her D-Wheel and she stops it at the track as all of the holograms on the field are disappeared after the duel. Both of us take off our helmet and I began to walk towards her.

Amber: Well, a deal is a deal. You earn my trust. I can tell that you're telling me the truth during the battle. Sorry for the blame, Storm.

Storm: Nah, don't worry about it. It happens to most people. I just glad I cleared it up.

Amber: Indeed. Well, I better get back to the gang. I guess I'll see you later then, Storm.

Storm: *nod* Likewise, Amber.

As soon as part ways, I think about what just happen for tonight. I got to meet the famous Yusei Fudo and his friends, cleared up the misunderstanding with Amber and… I forgot to eat my dinner. Well, I better head my way to nearby shop to eat and buy stuff and then head home and hit the hay. During my way towards the city, there's this one very bright light from the bridge but I pay no attention to it as my stomach comes first. What kind of light is that?

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, I know I haven't updated this story for a while now for a 2 reasons:<strong>

**- My original script that my friend made went missing for a few days and it ended up becoming one of my sister's artwork. So much for our hardwork... T_T We ended up going to re-write the whole chapter starting from this one. It's gonna take a while for doing so.**

**- Another reason is that well... you know these days, assignments and mini projects and stuff back at my college. Since its gonna be my last semester there (if things according to plan), the time for making this things (including my other FanFic) might take a while to do and upload it after a few adjustments. After I graduate, I can spend a lot of time finishing my FanFiction stories later on.**

**If you guys watches the anime, the light that I referred in my story is the one that Yusei learns a new method of overcoming Synchro Summon, Accel Synchro. I guess that's all for now. As my OC once said, "Let's break it down!" Until the next chapter. Later!**


	6. C5: Partner Up, The Championship Begins!

**Chapter 5 – Partner Up, The Championship Begins!**

Storm: Are you sure you're up for this, Amber?

Amber: Are you kidding me? We have reached this far and I already made up my mind. I won't take it back, you know?

Storm: Because once we started this thing, we gonna have to do it to the end. This is gonna be a hard one to do it.

Amber: Like I said, I don't care for what happens next. I'm choosing you as my partner, you know?

Storm: But…

Amber: No buts! Come on, Storm. Stop worrying about me and let's just do it already… I'm already pumped up for this day!

Storm: Okay then, if you said so… let's get this party started, shall we?

As soon as the front door is open, all of the crowds are cheering for us as the MC announces our name as we made our way towards the Duel Arena.

MC: Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the last tag team made it to the top 16 for this day, Storm and Amber!

Storm: (_How did this thing happen again…? I only just wanted to watch this tournament as a viewer…_)

* * *

><p><strong>(A week ago)<strong>

Storm: Go, Shien! Attack his monster and end this duel immediately!

Duelist: No!

(Turn ?: Storm = 200, Duelist = 0)

(Duel End: Winner = Storm)

Storm: Alright, thanks for the win… and the DP.

Duelist : Darn it! I'll get you for this!

Before I could ask for his name or something else, he just simply ran away from me. I didn't blame him for his cheating like his deck is already arranged and his auto-shuffle is off during the duel but like always, those who follow the rules always win in the end. Well, since I have a large amount of DPs to spend for today, might as well spend it on some new pack of cards and meal for today. I just realized that living in reality is much harsher than being a soldier…

As I made my way towards a place where my feet walk to any destination, I saw a lot of people, regardless of status, age and criminal or not, trying to find a good partner and some of them are preparing for the WTGP 3 days away. I don't know much about people around me yet, but…

_Yusei: Storm, if you find someone you wanna team up with, go talk to them._

_Jack: The cards will bring two people together if they're meant to team up, right?_

_Yusei: You got it._

Why do I remember that all of the sudden? It's not like that I don't want to join in, but… if only Akira was here, maybe we could already go for the championship already. As I think more of this situation, someone pulling the back of my jacket, but not too hard. It's just enough to get my attention, that's all…

Boy 1: Um, mister… are you a duelist by any chance?

Storm: *look down behind me* Yes, I am. What can I do for you, kiddo?

Boy 1: Do you… um, have anyone to go to the WTGP?

Storm: Not really, I still have no one to team up for the time being. Might as well be a spectator on that tournament.

Boy 1: Oh, I was wondering… um, will you be my partner for the tournament?

Before I could respond to his answer, a young girl, the same age as the kid, walk towards us and began havng an argument with the boy.

Girl 1: Hey, I thought you'll be my partner, Nathan! *puff cheeks*

Nathan: Eh? I didn't remember saying that, Edith! You're the one who decided it all of the sudden! I just wanted to pair up with someone who isn't from here and seeing mister's clothes and how he played, he is suitable for me!

Storm: Um…

Edith: Oh yeah, what does he have that I don't, hm? *shows her cat's eyes on us*

Nathan: You want to know? He beat up an opponent with full LP in one turn when he has only 200 LP just now!

Storm: You saw that? I guess I'm just lucky, that's all…

Nathan: No way, mister! I've seen you duel around here plenty of times too and you beat them easily as well! You have that "best duelist around" scent all over you! Even I can tell!

Storm: Huh?

As soon as the boy just said that, many eyes around that area paid close attention to me. Having being stared from too many people that I don't know somehow makes me feel a little bit awkward compared to my old days. As soon as I tried to take a step back, slowly… some people started to surround over me… literally.

Storm: W-well, I better get going right now… p-please excuse me... *trying to walk away*

Nathan: *block my path of escape* Wait the minute, mister! I thought that you're gonna be my partner!

Man: Hey, buddy! Be my partner and we'll win this thing together!

Woman: No, be mine and I'll make sure that you'll have a blast!

Nathan: No way, he's mine. Go find your own partner!

Woman: You little...! Watch your manners!

As more people began to argue over me, I just know one thing that I can do… RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Man: Hey, he's getting away! Get him!

Of all of the time I could think of, why I didn't bring along my D-Wheel for this kind of situation? Now I realised that once you step out from where you came from, things can REALLY get out of hand and you gonna have to survive it on your own… The more I ran, the more tired I become and as soon as I nearly collapsed near at the end of a corner, a hand pulled me to the alley and it was Amber who told me to stay quiet for now.

Amber: *takes a peek* I think they have gone now…

Storm: Man, that was a close call. Thanks for the help anyway…

Amber: Why did they chase you anyway? Did you something bad? Or is it…?

Storm: *waves my hand in defense* N-no! It's not what you think! I didn't do anything stupid or anything… They just wanted me to be their partner for the WTGP, that's all…

Amber: Oh yeah, I forgot about it. They did say that many duelists outside Neo Domino City came here for that and the WRGP though… no wonder they chasing you because you aren't from here, right?

Storm: *nod* What about you? Do you have anyone to team up with?

Amber: *shakes head* No, all the Team 5Ds have already paired up for this thing. My big sister, Kellie just departed to another country for her studies recently. So, I ended up having a tag partner with no one.

Storm: *sigh* Looks like both of us are on the same boat, huh?

Amber: Not anymore… *big grin* I just found the person who I might looking for...

Storm: Oh boy... ^^"

As soon as she has that big smile on her face and looking at me, I can tell that she knows who she should team up with this time… at first, I kinda don't want to as I just wanted to see the tournament but since she's forcing me to go, looks like I got no choice but to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

After a few adjustments before the tournament, then making our way from the preliminaries and beat the heck out of the other teams from 4 days ago, we have ended up making our way to the top 16 tag teams for the WTGP… talk about some serious work that we've been through.

MC: And now, let's get this tournament started!

The crowd roars as many people are gathered around the bridge that was going to be used for the WRGP.

MC: And now ladies and gentlemen, we are now going to start the first round of this top 16 tournament! The winner of this match will go on to the next round. Since our first team is here, let us introduce their tag team opponent. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause for Crow Hogan and Ruka!

As soon as they have mentioned their names, both of them walked out towards the arena that both of us are at now. Seeing happy Crow and Ruka in her… Duel Academy outfit, according to Amber, walked towards here, I get a feeling that this is going to be a fun duel.

Amber: Ah! Crow, Ruka! You guys made it!

Storm: Yeah, and not to mention they're our opponent…

Crow: Whoa, Amber and Storm too! Good thing that both of us made it this far, huh?

Ruka: You know, at first I really don't want to participate this tournament…

Storm: (_I understand how you feel, Ruka… 100%_)

Crow: Come on, don't say that. Let's just duel and have fun, alright?

Ruka: But…

Amber: Yeah! Besides, the most important thing in duel is just to have fun and nothing else. That's why I join it, so that I can have a lot of fun from other people from all over the world!

Storm: By the way, Crow… why did you ended up teaming with Ruka, anyway?

Crow: To tell you the truth, while at work, Jack and the others have already formed their teams. But to think that Ruka and I have made it this far… with that, both of us are able to aim to the top!

Ruka: To the top? I haven't thought that far…

Crow: Don't worry about it, I'm with you, alright? So, no pressure at all, Ruka. Let's just enjoy the tournament, ok? *smiles* Besides, if we win, we can also get the prize money for the fund and paid off Jack's tabs.

Ruka: *nod* Okay, if this will help everyone on the team, I'll try my best!

Amber: But in order to do so, you two have to take both of us down. We aren't the type that is easily backed down! *activates duel disk*

Storm: So, the question is… are you guys ready? *activates duel disk*

Crow: You betcha! *duel disk on*

Ruka: Let's go! *duel disk on*

MC: Since everyone is ready, it'sssss….. TIME TO DUEL!

Storm: Time to break it down!

Storm, Amber, Crow, Ruka: DUEL!

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, the tournament has finally begin. The duel will be posted on the next chapter. During this duel, Crow will be using his usual deck, Black Feather and Ruka (DA version) will be using a Battery Deck. So, this is gonna take a while to make sure that all the duel is according to plan. Until then... LET'S BREAK IT DOWN!<strong>


	7. C6: Tag Team Battle!

**Chapter 6 – Tag Team Battle! **

Storm: Time to break it down!

All duelists in unison: DUEL!

(Turn 1: Amber & Storm = 8000 , Crow & Ruka = 8000)

Crow: I'm itchy to start first! *Draw* First thing, I'll call forth **Black Feather – Shura of Blue Flames** in attack mode! (1800/1200) and then I can special summon both **BF – Bora the Spear **(1700/1200) and **BF – Gale the Whirlwind** (1300/400) in attack mode! Now I tune up my Bora with my Gale! (3 + 4 = 7). _Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens!_ Synchro Summon! I Synchro Summon **BF – Armored Wing**! (2500/1500).

Storm: Whoa… already in this turn?

Crow: You betcha! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 2: Amber & Storm = 8000, Crow & Ruka = 8000)

Amber: Right! I'll take the lead, Storm.

Storm: Be my guest. Show him what you got, Amber.

Crow: Come on, Amber! You know that I don't pull any punches!

Amber: Heh, we'll see. I'm going to start by playing my spell card, **Dark World Dealings**. Both of us drops 1 card from our hand to the graveyard and draw 1 card. *discard Cloudian – Smoke Ball and draw 1 card*

Crow: Dunno what you're up to, but there's no way that you'll beat my monster! *discard only card in hand and draw 1 card*.

Storm: (_A Cloudian deck? Isn't that deck really difficult to use?_)

Amber: Alright. Next up, I remove from play my **Cloudian - Smoke Ball** to special summon **Cloudian – Storm Dragon**! (1000/0). Once per turn, I can put 1 Fog Counter onto a monster and I choose… my Dragon of course (Fog = 1)! And now let the show begins! I summon forth my **Cloudian – Cirrostratus**! (900/0) and its effect lets my monster have 1 Fog Counter for each of "Cloudian" monsters on the field! (Storm Dragon = 2 Fog, Cirrostratus = 1 Fog Counter). I going to set 2 cards facedown and end my turn for now!

(Turn 3: Amber & Storm = 8000, Crow & Ruka = 8000)

Ruka: It's my turn now. *draw* First, I summon my **Thunder King Rai-Oh**! (1900/800). Go, attack her Cloudian – Storm Dragon with Lightning Sparks!

Amber: Not so fast! Activate my trap card, Negate Attack! Your battle phase has—

Ruka: *shakes head* No, it's still on. Trap open, **Trap Stun**! Thanks to Crow's card, all traps will be locked down for this turn only. Go, continue with your attack, along with Bora and Armored Wing, aiming towards Cirrostratus!

Amber: Tch… at least my monster didn't get destroyed by battle.

As the three monsters attack her monster, instead of shattered to pieces, it returns back to normal by collecting back the clouds from the attack. And to me, this doesn't look like it's getting any better. Why would she do that?

(Amber & Storm: LP 4500)

Crow: Alright! We landed a big hole on their field!

Ruka: Now for Armored Wing's effect. It leaves a Wedge Counter onto your Cirrostratus (Fog = 2, Wedge = 1). I set a card and end my turn.

(Turn 4: Amber & Storm = 4500, Crow & Ruka = 8000)

Storm: Alright, my—

Ruka: I activate my trap card, **Wattcannon**! This card will become handy later on.

Storm: O-kay… *draw*

Amber: Storm, activate the dragon's effect.

Storm: Huh?

As I look at what she said and the monsters currently on the field, I noticed something about it. Now I know why she needs that monster out for a while.

Storm: I understand. By Storm Dragon's effect, once per turn, I add 1 counter onto Cirrostartus! (Fog = 2, Wedge = 1) And now, by Cirrostratus' effect, by removing 2 Fog counters, I can destroy Armored Wing!

A gust of cloud came out from the monster as it surrounds the Armored Wing and covered it up. In an instant, it vanishes along with the victim.

Crow: No way! My monster!

Storm: It's just getting started! Now I play a spell card, **Gateway of the Six**! For every Six Samurai summons or special summons, I can add 2 Bushido counter on this card. And then, I play **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki**! (200/2000) (Bushido Counter = 2) and its effect lets me special summon my **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**! (400/1800) (Bushido Counter = 4) Time to tune things up! (3 + 2 = 5) _A legandary soldier once steps into the battle, to end the war that was once started_! Synchro Summon, come forth, my loyal warrior, **Legendary Six Samurai – Shien**! (2500/1400) (Bushido Counter = 6)

Ruka: Now is the right time! By sacrificing my Rai-Oh, your Shien is destroyed immediately!

Storm: What? *Shien became invinsible and leaves the field* I'm not letting that happen! Thanks to Gateway of the Six, by take away 6 Bushido Counters (6 to 0), I can call back my **Shien**! (2500/1400)

As soon as the 6 lights on the gate behind me, a door begins to open up to reveal the samurai as it makes it way back onto the field, carrying his murasame blade on his hand.

Storm: Your plan backfired! Go, Shien, attack her Shura with Judgement Slash!

Under my command, he points his sword high in the air and as he tried to slash it downwards, it is followed by sparks of lightning covering around the sword to give a stronger impact on it.

(Crow & Ruka = 7300 LP)

Ruka: *covers face* That's mean!

Crow: It's not over yet, Ruka. Incoming!

Storm: To continue, the Cloudians will now advances to their direct attack!

(Crow & Ruka = 5400 LP)

Ruka: Waaa!

Crow: Hey, Ruka! Don't take it too seriously! Just have some fun, that's all!

Ruka: R-right! So, Storm. What will you do next?

Storm: All I can do right now is set 1 card face down and end my turn.

(Turn 5: Amber & Storm = 4500, Crow & Ruka = 5400)

Crow: It's my turn now! *draw* I called forth **BF – Blizzard of Far North**! (1300/0) and with its effect, I can bring back my **BF – Bora the Spear** from my graveyard! (1700/1200). I tune up my Blizzard and my Bora! (2 + 4 = 6). _Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! _Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, **BF - Armed Wing**! (2300/1000).

As the rings and the stars inside of it shines brightly into a single beam of light, a bird armed with a gun flew out from it and fly high, while aiming the gun at my monster.

Crow: Now, my monster attacks your Cirrostratus, now without a Wedge Counter, lowering its ATK to 0!

The Wedge Counter that was hanging around Amber's Cirrostratus monster suddenly cracks up and shatters it onto its eyes, distracting it from preparing itself to advance. If I don't do anything about it, we might have another huge hole of damage in our hands.

Storm: Don't count on it! I activate my trap card, **Defense Draw**! I take no battle damage and add 1 card from my deck to my hand.

Crow: Sheesh, can't believe survived another land mine. I set my last card on my hand and end my turn. Your turn, Amber and this better be a good reason to do so…

(Turn 6: Amber & Storm = 4500, Crow & Ruka = 5400)

Amber: Oh, don't worry, I know what I'm doing… *draw* now by sacrificing both of my cloudians, I can call forth my strongest monster, **Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon**! (3000/0) and now I activate my trap card that I had prepared for you! My favorite trap is my **Raigeki Break**! By discarding my trap card from my hand, I can zap away your Armed Wing!

All of the sudden, the dark clouds appearing above the bird's head began to make a noise and it unleashes a strong spark onto the bird, much to Crow's shock…

Amber: First, I'll let Shien do the direct attack!

The soldier takes arms again and slashed down its sword towards the defenseless Crow as he braced for an incoming impact.

(Crow & Ruka = 3000 LP)

Crow: Heh, now I see why you don't want to let your Cloudian monster attacks first.

Amber: You bet. If I declared my monster first, all of the monsters on the field, except "Cloudian" must change their battle positions. I don't want that to happen at first. Now, time to clinches it! Go, attack him directly!

Crow: I won't let you! Trap open, **Call of The Haunted**! Come on back, **BF – Armored Wing**!

Amber: You forgot one thing! Shien's Effect lets me cancel out one of your trap cards once per turn!

Crow: What? No way!

(Crow & Ruka = 0 LP. Winner: Storm & Amber)

Storm: Alright! We did it, Amber!

Amber: *nod* Now we move on to the next round!

Ruka: *sigh* In the end, I didn't get to play the combo that I have been prepared for… *draws out a card from the deck and it was **Batteryman Fuel Cell**.

* * *

><p><em>(In Ruka's imagination, if they managed to survive on that turn, this is how she planned out to finished it in one blow…)<em>

_Ruka: My turn! *draw* First, I summon forth my __**Batteryman AAA**__ onto the field! (0/0). And because of my Wattcannon is already on the field, you take 600 damage!_

_Amber: What? *takes cover*_

_The cannon began charges up and blasted a small ball of spark towards Amber._

_(Amber & Storm = 3900 LP)_

_Ruka: And then, I play from my hand, __**Inferno Reckless Summon**__, which allows me to special summon my other 2 __**Battery AAA**__ from my deck! (0/0). Now, take 1200 damage, Amber-nee-chan!_

_The cannon charges longer than the first one as it shoot out a bigger electric ball towards her._

_(Amber & Storm = 2700 LP)_

_Ruka: And since I have more than 2 Batteryman on the field, I can special summon my __**Batterman Fuel Cell**__! (2100/0). Is this it? I declare an attack onto your Cloudian – Eye of The Typhoon!_

_Amber: What? It isn't enough, Ruka-chan! Do the math!_

_Ruka: I already did! Here! *shows them __**Honest**__ from her hand*_

_Amber: …I'm impressed, Ruka-chan… *smiles as I happily take the damage*_

_(Amber & Storm = 0. Winner: Crow & Ruka)_

* * *

><p>MC: Looks like we have ourselves a winner! Amber and Storm will advance to the quarter finals of the WTGP!<p>

The crowds are cheering for us as we waved our hands to them and the cheerleaders waved their pom-poms and cheering our names as well. To be honest, I feel quite shy about it as this is new to me now, rather than the past. Oh well, let go of the past, and move on to the future…

Crow: Man, we lost the tournament already…

Ruka: We lost…

Crow: God! I should have adjusted my deck more carefully! Now, I better work hard again because Jack doesn't work.

As they started to feel a little bit down, Amber just walks towards them, followed by me. I guess you can say that friends always help out each other, huh?

Amber: Hey, Crow. Cheer up. I know that you haven't won this tournament, but I have fun dueling with my friends.

Ruka: Really?

Storm: Yeah, I had a good time too. I wasn't expecting that you would cancel out my Shien's summoning if I haven't put my Gateway spell card. You have potential, Ruka-chan. *smiles*

Ruka: *blushes* Really? Thanks, Storm-kun. Although, this isn't my real deck, but I'm sure that the next time we duel, I'll be using my real deck to duel you.

Storm: Okay then, it's a deal then, but don't force yourself because of your frail condition, ok?

MC: And now for those who didn't make it to the next round, they will get a consolation prize.

The MC magically making a card appeared onto his hand and hands it to Crow. The card that he holds it right now is a Graceful Charity, an old school card. Rare card indeed. But Crow… well, he looked a little bit surprised about it…

Crow: What the…? They didn't leave us empty handed after all?

Storm: No, they don't. At least that you've made this far, they gave you a consolation prize for your participation even though that you lost.

Ruka: Aw, that card looks cute!

Crow: *hands Ruka over the card* Here, you can have it, Ruka. I don't need it anyway.

Ruka: Really?

Crow: You betcha! It's also a thank you for teaming up with me.

Ruka: Thanks!

Crow: I should be the one who thank you instead! Hey, you two, good luck on your next round.

Storm: Thanks.

Amber: We don't care who our opponent is. We'll take him head on!

MC: Now, the winners of this duel can take a break for we'll have another match coming right up next!

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the OC main characters are made it to the next round of the WTGP. Who'll be their next opponent of the next round? It'll be revealed in the next chapter... "Time To Break It Down!"<strong>


	8. C7: Streetwise VS DA students Part 1

**Chapter 7: Streetwise VS Duel Academy Students (Part 1)**

MC: _And there you have it, folks! Looks like we have found our top 8 tag team duelist to go to the next round of this tournament! After the break, we will have our first quarterfinal matches live, here in Neo Domino City!_

Both Amber and I have watched the others duel through our PDA that has a TV cable especially for the tournament. Many people from all walks of life participating in this competition and seems to enjoyed it, whether they won or lose… majority wanted to win because of 2 things, money and popularity… well, for some people, at least. I'm not gonna lie, I also aim for the top, but not the money because the title of "King of Games" is something far more valuable and anyone tried to obtain it.

Amber: Wow, I can't believe that most of our friends are made it through the next round! I can't wait to duel with them! Aren't you feeling this excited, Storm?

Storm: Honestly, I was thinking about going home and relax just to avoid this tournament. I came to that event by accident, but at least I get to meet new friends around here.

Amber: Oh, come on, you don't have to be sarcastic, y'know? You better feel lucky that you've met them and clear out your misunderstandings with me.

Storm: You could say that again… *look to the left*

Amber: *sigh* Come on, let's go get something to eat. The tournament will continue within an hour or so…

I really have no choice but to follow her if I don't want to get ger angry again. Last time I remember, we nearly having a fight during our first encounter and I don't want that to happen again…

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

A man with silver greyish hair, wearing black glasses, wearing a black coat, black pants, black boots and gloves take a look from a corner as he saw the boy in black jacket and the girl that was dragging him towards their destination.

Man: So… there you are. Your image might be the same, but are you still the same person? *taking a bite on my sandwich* Man, why in the world would that idiot want me to deliver this to him anyway? Should've saved him instead of leaving him died there with that girl… *walks away* I'll keep my eye on you, kiddo. You better win, just like how "you" did it in my time zone…

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to Storm's Point of View*<strong>

After an hour of having lunch with Amber and readjusting my deck, I guess it's time to get to the quarterfinals of the tournament.

MC: Everybody listen! To those who have made it to the quarter finals of this tournament, I would like to congratulate you all to make it this far. Now, before we start the quarterfinal rounds, as you can see behind me, there are 8 empty blocks that will be filled with the competitors of the remaining duelists. Now, the screen will automatically chooses which tag team will duel with which other tag team!

Now that's what I called a surprise, I never expected to see this kind of stuff before. Usually, it should have been done during the top 16 team. What can I say, at least whoever my opponent is, my tag partner here is really wanted to get this party started…

MC: And before we could start the random selection for the duel, let's hear out a message from our Vice Director of Public Security Bureau, Mr Yeager. Please welcome!

Everyone have focus their attention to the short man in the clown costume, the man who started this tournament, Yaeger as he made his way towards the MC and takes the microphone from him. Hm, I guess that he's also enjoying this tournament as well that he came here?

Yaeger: Ahem, I am the Vice Director of the Public Security Bureau, Yaeger. I was given the great honor to come here and represent the Director. Now, the opening of the Daedalus Bridge will erased the borders between Satellite and the city. This tournament and the WRGP will forever be the bridge of peace for all of eternity. With the success of this event will reap, Neo Domino City will become a dueling utopia! As a Vice Director, I promise to give this event my full support! To all of the contestants and all of the audience, let us join together and make this event as exciting as possible!

As soon as he finished his speech with a big smile on his face, even I was clapping my hands for his support on this tournament. You can't judge a book by its cover, you know? He returns back the microphone to the MC and walk away from here. I guess the tournament must go on.

MC: And there you have it. A very passionate message from our Vice Director Yaeger. And now, will you all pay attention to the screen to determine who will duel first of the first quarterfinal!

And the screen began to go scrambling on who's gonna start first. The longer we wait, the higher the pressure. Please don't make me wait too long for this—

MC: And there you have it, folks! The first battle will be the tag team of Storm & Amber vs Aki & Rua!

… I spoke too soon… well, at least I don't have to wait any longer. As we made our way to the stage for this duel, Aki and Rua in their Duel Academy clothes are preparing their duel disk and wanted to get this duel started, especially Rua, considering that Amber told me that he will try to get to duel as much as possible. Wow, for a boy of his size, he sure got a lot of spunk.

Rua: All right! It's our turn to start! I'm gonna to try my best!

Amber: I know, right! And listen, Rua. Just because that we're friends, doesn't mean I won't pull my punches on you.

Aki: *nod* Let's have a clean duel, then.

Storm: A straight down to the point, huh?

Rua: Hey, come on! Let's just cut to the chase and started this duel already! I'm all fired up!

Aki: *sigh* Rua, listen to me. We represent Duel Academy. I know that you're excited, but make sure you don't ruin the good name of the academy.

Rua: But, Aki-nee-chan! We were seeded so I didn't get to join the preliminaries! I just want to duel!

Storm: (_Is there even a shortcut to make this way without going through the preliminaries? I envy those two already…_)

Aki: Oh, you… I really wonder why you were selected to represent Duel Academy.

Rua: Beats me. They just picked me completely out of the blue. Could it be that they finally acknowledge how good I am?

Amber: If that's the case, it would be so cool! I don't know much about the DA and stuff, but I bet that you're really talented, Rua-chan!

Storm: Wait, you didn't go to the DA, Amber?

Amber: Nope. I learned it on my own through the duel like Yusei did. You might not know this, but I also came from Satellite as well. I bet that you went to DA in your teen days too, huh, Storm?

Storm: Well, the place that I went has nothing to do with learning to duel. So technically, I never went to DA too.

Amber: Streetwise, huh? I like the sound of that!

Aki: If you two have finished discussing, can we let the duel start?

As we prepared for the duel, the cheerleaders are cheering to get this party started, as well as the audiences. Wow, I didn't know that things could get crazy for this tournament only… and that's just the starter…

MC: And now, the gates of fate are about to open! What will be behind the gate, is it victory or defeat? Now, it'sssss… TIME TO DUEL!

Amber: Let's show them there's something they can't learn from DA, Storm!

Storm: *nod* Let's break it down!

DUEL!

(Turn 1: Storm & Amber = 8000, Aki & Rua = 8000)

Rua: I wanna start, I wanna start! *draw* First I summon my **Deformer Scopen** to the field! (800/1400) and its effect while in attack mode allows me to special summon 1 level 4 "Deformer" monster from my hand and I choose **Deformer Radiacessen**! (1200/400). Level 4 Radiacassen, level 3 Scopen tuning up! (4 + 3 = 7) _Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace!_ Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, **Power Tool Dragon**! (2300/2500)

MC: Oh wow, the students from DA are showing some good exhibition for us today! Let's see how their opponents are going to respond to this call!

Rua: He,he! Now I activate my Power Tool Dragon's special effect! I picked up 3 equip cards and you have to choose one of them for me! *takes 3 cards from the deck and show it to me* Now, choose, Storm!

Storm: O-kay… the middle one?

Rua: Alright! That's what I was hoping for! *inserts back 2 cards and it automatically shuffles into the deck* And now I play the spell card that you juct choose, **Power Tool D&C**! With this card, I equipped it onto my friend here! (3300/2500) and I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 2: Storm & Amber = 8000, Aki & Rua = 8000)

Storm: Say, Amber, mind if I start first?

Amber: Be my guest, but don't take too long!

Storm: Right. Here goes! *draw* Hey, Rua-kun! If you got a trick of your own, then check this out! First, I summon out Trident Warrior! (1800/1200) and its effect let's me summon a level 3 monster onto the field! I call forth Spirit of The Six Samurai! (500/500). Next I play a spell card, One for One! By dropping out my Hands of The Six Samurai, I can special summon Shien's Squire from my deck! Time to tune it up! (4 + 3 + 1 = 8). _Walking the path of heaven, to rule everything! As for my name is Justice_! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Full Force, **Colossal Fighter**! (2800/1000)

MC: Oh boy, he just called out his strongest monster as well, just to face with Rua's Power Tool Dragon! How it will turn out?

Storm: Alright! Since your spell card only allows you to only be targeted as the only one that can attack, I'm gonna go ahead and give it to you. Go, attack him with your staright punch!

The massive fighter stands up from his kneeling position as he runs forward to deliver his one KO punch to his dragon but…

Rua: I activate my trap card, **Threatening Roar**! I'm not gonna let you attack my dragon!

Storm: Shoot. You got me, Rua. I set a card and end my turn.

Rua: Heh, there's no way your monster can match up to mine, Storm-nii-chan!

Storm: _(Oh, don't worry about it, Rua. The duel is just begun… if I managed to set up my combo, it's all over…)_

(To be continued in part 2)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh? Looks like our hero is actually planning for something? What could it be? Well, there's one way to find out... time to break it down on the next chapter!<strong>


	9. C8: Streetwise VS DA students Part 2

**Chapter 8: Streetwise VS Duel Academy Students (Part 2)**

***Normal Point of View***

As the crowd remained focus on the battle on the lane, the man walks out from a view, seeing the first quarterfinal duel is on the way.

Man: *looking at the view at the dark corridor* Oh, it's starting already? Good, let's see how you handle one of her moves, kiddo. They don't called her Black Rose for nothing... *leans against the wall, crossing arms*

* * *

><p><strong>*back to Storm's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 3: Storm & Amber = 8000, Aki & Rua = 8000)

Storm: Alright, let's see what you two got!

Aki: Alright then. Let me show you that we learned in the class. *draw* First, I summon the **Twilight Rose Knight** in attack mode! (1000/1000) and its effect lets me special summon 1 level 4 Plant-type from my hand. I special summon **Revival Rose**! (1300/1300) Level 4 Revival Rose, Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight tuning up! (4 + 3 = 7) _Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set to bloom!_ Synchro Summon! Appear now, **Black Rose Dragon**! (2400/1800).

MC: Oh, Aki has summoned forth her ace card, Black Rose Dragon! This is once a mark of a former Witch of Black Rose, causing more trouble in the past. Now, since we already know that she's alright, she is now using it in this battle! This is going to be one interesting battle!

I think that I just saw her face frown a little before she return back to her duel mode face. Come to think of it, Amber did mention to me once that she was once a part of the group called Arcadia Movement, a group of physics that was lead by a man named… who was it again, Savior or Save-Me or something among those lines. When it comes to names that I don't know, I kinda lost it for a moment there. Anyways, it was once created to conquer the world with their powers. But their ambition was stopped when Yusei saved her and the man was eaten by an Earthbound Immortal. Such a tragic ending for him, huh? Kinda similar to…

Amber: Hey, Storm! Stop daydreaming and focus on the duel!

Storm: *surprised for a moment* Wh-what? *look at them* Right!

Aki: Next, I play a spell card, **Mark of The Rose**! Now I shall remove from play Revival Rose, in order to control your Colossal Fighter!

Storm: Wait, what? No way!

My Colossal Fighter stands up from my side of the field, having a mark on a rose on his face and he made his way towards her side of the field and turns his face on me.

Rua: Alright, Aki-nee-chan! We got his strongest monster on our side!

Aki: It is only during our turn, though. Well, better make the most of it. Onto the battle phase! First, I have Rua's Power Tool Dragon to attack you directly.

Rua: GO! Break Bit!

His mechanical dragon approaches towards me and slashes me with his drill and shovel arms. And since Power Tool D&C is in effect, I can't open my trap card and my monster's effect is negated. So much for trying to get it done.

(Storm & Amber = 4700)

Aki: And now, my Black Rose Dragon attacks you directly!

(Storm & Amber = 2300)

Aki: And now to finished it all off! Go attack your master directl—

Storm: I activate my trap card, **Magic Cylinder**! Take back the damage you give it to me! Go, attack her directly, my fighter!

He raises his fist high and punches towards her directly, leaving her flinches a bit. Never use my monster for attacking the owner. Remember, I still got some trick on my sleeves.

(Aki & Rua = 5200)

Aki: Alright then, I placed 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Now then, Amber. Let's see how you counter this situation then.

(Turn 4: Storm & Amber = 2300, Aki & Rua = 5200)

As soon as it's our turn, the Colossal Fighter walks back towards my field. But if we can't break down the curse on him, I don't think we could survive for another round and might end up lose the duel.

Amber: Alright then, Aki! I accept that challenge! Here goes something! *draw*

Storm: Sorry about just now, Amber. I feel a little bit guilty leaving this turn to you in this kind of situation…

Amber: Don't worry! I live for these tight situations like this! First, I set 2 cards face down and then I play a spell card, **Heavy Storm**! Destroy all of the set cards on the field!

Storm: (_I don't know either I should be proud of it or is it just a pun to my name…_ ^^")

Other than the pun, a big tornado suddenly surrounded us and the set cards are flying high, destroying it to little pieces. I guess I should be lucky that she destroyed the set cards, which were **Wall of Thorns** and **Blossom Bombardents**. Talk about lucky breakthrough…

Amber: And now for the trap cards that I just destroyed just now… it was actually **Statue of the Wicked**, which allows me to have 2 Wicked tokens on the field! (1000/1000) and I sacrifice them to summon forth **Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon**! (3000/1000).

MC: It is here! All of their ace monsters are on the field! This is going to be interesting match between these 2 tag partners in terms of strength!

Amber: Alright, first, I switch Storm's Colossal Fighter into defense position. And my battle phase, whenever I declared my monster attacks, all of the face-up monsters other than "Cloudians" will switch position!

Storm: I see! Since you just put him in defense position, with its effect, he can change back to attack position! Nice going!

Aki: Clever.

Rua: Yeah! But, that means…

Aki: Don't worry about it; we won't take any damage due to her monster's effect towards our monsters.

Amber: Now, go! Attack their monsters, Cloudian and Colossal Fighter! (2800 to 3100 ATK due to its effect)

And with that command, they immediately land a blow towards their monster, shattering it to pieces. Luckily for them, they didn't take any damage and their LP is safe… for now.

Amber: And because of that and since Cloudian – Eye of a Typhoon attack second, Storm's Colossal switches to defense position.I'll be setting last 2 cards and end my turn!

(Turn 5: Storm & Amber = 2300, Aki & Rua = 5200)

Rua: Okay then… here goes! *draw* (Oh man, what am I gotta do now?) I set a card and a monster and end my turn…

(Turn 6: Storm & Amber = 2300, Aki & Rua = 5200)

Storm: Right then, my move! *draw* Here it is, the card that I was waiting for! First, I set this card down, switching back Colossal's position to attack position and activate a spell card, **Terreforming**! With this, I can add one field spell onto my hand from my deck! *takes out a card from the deck* And I'm gonna set this field spell as well.

Aki: Setting it? Why didn't you want to use it immediately?

Storm: Because I don't want to blow away the surprise. Here goes, Colossal Fighter, attack his facedown monster card!

The facedown monster card reveals to be a **Deformer Boarden** (500/1800), shattered into pieces after the punch.

Storm: Now, I let her Cloudian attacks you directly!

Because of his effect, Colossal Fighter is now switching to defense position and the Eye of The Typhoon gives out a strong blow towards Rua… at least that's what I see.

Rua: Not yet! Trap Open, **Deformer Scramble**! This cards negates a direct attack and I can special summon **Deformer Remote Control** in defense position! (300/1200).

Storm: Tch… I end my turn this way…

(Turn 7: Storm & Amber = 2300, Aki & Rua = 5200)

Aki: This should be good enough. Here goes! *draw* First of, I set a card and called forth my **Lonefire Blossom** (500/1400) and tribute itself to call forth **Tytannial, Princess of Camelias**! (2800/2600)!

Storm: Whoa, she called out another beatstick…

Aki: I equipped it with **Thorn of Hatred**! With this card, my monster gains 600 ATK and also, with this card, I can do pierce damage onto your monster. In addition, that same monster won't be destroyed but it will lose 600 ATK & DEF after damage calculation! (2800 to 3400 ATK)

Storm: Oh man, this is bad! If this move connects, it's all over!

Aki: It's over! Now, go! Attack his Colossal Fighter and finish this duel already! Vine Whip!

Is this it? Does this mean that we can't advance to the next round and this is how far that we go? I can't believe I'm saying this but… I need a miracle…

Amber: I won't let us lose in this battle! I activate my trap card, **Gift of a Mystical Elf**! For every monster on the field, we got an additional 300LP for each of them! And since there are 4 of them, we got 1200 extra LP!

(Storm & Amber: 2300 increased to 3500 then decreased to 1100)

Aki: And because of the Thorn of Hatred's effect, your monster is saved but its strrength weakens. (Colossal Fighter: 3100 to 2500/1000 to 400)

Rua: Oh man! We nearly got it!

Amber: Hey, Storm. Like I said before, I got your back and you got mine, ok? *smiles brightly, showing a peace sign at him*

Storm: …right! This isn't over yet! We can finish this where we started! *clenches fist*

Amber: *nod*

Aki: *sigh* Oh well, I end my turn here.

(Turn 8: Storm & Amber = 1100, Aki & Rua = 5200)

Amber: OK! Here goes something! *draw*

Aki: By the time you draw, I activate **Raigeki Break**! I discard my last card and destroy your cloudian!

The cloudian have no idea that another dark cloud appeared on his head and strikes out a lightning bolt at it, making him disappear on the field. Shocked by Aki's tactics, Amber tried to look another way for her next move, and now it's my turn to help her.

Storm: Amber, use my field spell card!

Amber: Hm? *realised* I understand! I open up the field spell, **Ancient Forest**! Because of this, all of the monsters are switched to attack position!

Aki: No matter. Because by the time it reaches our turn, we can win this thing with—

Storm: I wonder about that…

Aki: ?

Storm: Here comes the ace card of the day! Trap open, **Trick Battle**!

Amber: Heh, I knew you have something on your sleeve.

Storm: Amber, finish this duel!

Amber: You got it! First of, Colossal Fighter will attack Deformer Remote Control first! Colossal Punch!

(Aki & Rua = 5200 to 3000)

Aki: Due to the fact that your monster attacks, it is destroyed after the battle. But…!

Storm: That's right. When this card is destroyed, we can special summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from our graveyard and since it didn't mention which one, we called back Colossal Fighter onto the field! (2800 to 3100/1000)

Amber: Take this! Go attack her Tytannial, Princess of Camelias!

Rua: Wait, what? Isn't that a bad move?

Storm: Nope. Thanks to Trick Battle, the monster with the higher attack during the battle will be destroyed before the damage calculation. Even if she uses her monster's effect, it's still a win-win situation for us!

Despite the connection of attack didn't occur after my warrior landed on her monster, she simply just wilted away and my monster got destroyed, thanks to Ancient Forest's effect and the loop continues on for one more time.

Amber: It's over! Go deliver your final blow! Colossal Punch!

And with that final move, the duel is over…

(Aki & Rua = 0 LP. Winner: Storm & Amber)

MC: There you have it folks! Looks like the winner of this round and will advance to the semi finals will be Storm and Amber! And this is highly unexpected, the representatives of the Duel Academy have lost already!

Rua: What should we do now, Aki-nee-chan? We lost!

Aki: *frown* We gonna have to accept the defeat. But I think it was a great duel.

Amber: No doubt about that! *smiles brightly* And really, we felt like we were trapped in the corner just now. But thanks to Storm's cards, we just pulled out a good trick!

Storm: Yeah, we barely lost there…

MC: Even still, this duel was an extremely close one! It might certainly go down in history!

Rua: Yeah! And the next time we tag duel, it will be a different story!

Amber: We'll accept it at anytime, anywhere!

Aki: Who would have thought? You guys could beat us in this duel, even without proper dueling studies.

Storm: Different people have different way of becoming good at it, I guess. It's not about how well you did in your studies and different ranks and such, its about how you believe in yourself that you can do something with full hearted.

Aki: I see. We'll remember that in mind.

MC: And since the representatives from DA have made it this far, we will give them a consolation prize for it as well.

One of the sponsor girls went towards them and handed them a spell card called Release Restrain.

Rua: What? We get one, too? All right!

Aki: *smiles* This should commemorate being selected as a representative duelist for DA.

Rua: Yeah! I want to go and show this card to Ruka!

And with that, Rua immediately sprinted out from the combat lane, leaving Aki alone as we just sighed on his actions.

Aki: Good luck on your semi-finals then. It will be hard from now on. *waved my hands and walk away*

Amber: Don't worry! If there's an obstacle that needs to be crushed, we got no problem dealing with it!

MC: The winning team will now go to the semi-finals, where it will take place in the evening, right after one hour break after the all of the quarter finals has finished! Until then, keep up the good work and do your best!

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

Man: So, they made it this far, huh? That's good enough but I want to know… can you actually beat a powerhouse team? *looking at Jack and an unknown duelist next to him* And let me say this, you two need more than just a miracle to pulled off the impossible here. *taking a bite on my sandwich and walk away from the corridor*

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like they have made it through this round, but like this person said, can they actually beat someone who is stronger than them? We'll see what happens next time on the next chapter. Time to Break It Down!<strong>


	10. C9: Overcome Accel Synchro Part 1

**Chapter 9: Overcome Accel Synchro – Part 1**

Well, it's evening now and the tournament still continues on until one team takes home the gold and the title. So far, we've made it to the semi-finals. Never thought of making it this far, heck with a partner like Amber, there's no way I could have entered this tournament in the first place. I may not know her much, but somewhere in my heart, I can feel like I can trust her. It's almost as if she's…

Amber: Hello! Earth to Storm! Stop daydreaming about something and let's get a move on already!

Storm: *surprised* U-uh, what? It's already over?

Amber: Of course, silly! It's not like this is going to stop here now. This is the day that I've been waiting for… to be the best of the tag team among the rest! With a partner like you, I'm sure we can do this thing!

Storm: But… who's our opponent for the semi-finals?

Amber: You may not gonna like this, but the team is going to face is… Jack and his partner, who he calls himself Dark Glass.

Storm: I don't know who's the Dark Glass person, but Jack Atlas? THE Jack Atlas?

Amber: Of course it's him. What, do you think I made this all up? It's all in the PDA, silly. Check it out!

Well, I don't know whether this is a dream come true or not but to think that I would duel against once a Duel King but instead of a singles match, this is gonna be a tag team. Wow… looks like my dream to duel against him does come true, despite how the condition goes.

Amber: Come on already! We gotta be there in 5 minutes! We don't want to be late! Come on!

She just grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the waiting tent and all over the place to the Combat Lane because of the excitement that still rages on this place. Somehow, havng this kind of feeling doesn't seem bad once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>*back to the Combat Lane*<strong>

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! Before we could kick off the semi-final matches, I would like to say thank you to all of the participants and the crowds of Neo Domino City to make this WTGP Tournament a success to all of you, even staying to this late, just to see this epic semi-final battle and of course the finals!

Whoa, I can hear the crowds cheering out THIS loud, even at the entranceway to the Combat Lane dueling area. I guess I can see why this city revolves around dueling that much...

MC: And now, without further ado, let's call out the very first match of the semi-finals. Here's the first tag team, Storm & Amber!

Both of us made our way to the dueling area, with the cheer from the cheerleader, and crowds that was punped up for this duel as well.

Amber: *whispers* Hey, Storm. I changed my deck to a better one. Don't want to use the same deck again because of Jack's capability of destruction.

Storm: Really? Is it your real deck?

Amber: No, just another one of the deck I constructed just now. During the break, I managed to buy some card packs and constructed it to fend off against his beatsticks and powerhouse attacks. Don't you think that you could use another deck?

Storm: Well, I guess that's a good thing. But, I rather stay loyal to my deck. It's something that is very special for me.

Amber: *shrugs* Well, everyone has their own way of battle, I guess. Let's just hope that both of our decks can keep up with them.

Storm: Yeah, let's get ready to rock then.

MC: And now look onto the corner of the Combat Lane, here comes the powerhouse that has conquered the Duel Area with an iron fist since from the preliminaries of this duel! Let's give it up for Jack Atlas and Dark Glass!

And the spotlights are focused on those duos. Man, that man sure has a lot of pride and making the crowds go wild over him, especially those three girls that are at the front row along with Tetsu-san sitting near them, just giving them a sigh. And that man in vizor… isn't he the person that stalks on Yusei at the opening ceremony of WTGP and WRGP? I wonder what kind of deck does he uses that makes them powerful group? As they made their way onto the Duel Area, Jack only look directly at us with his eyes of his… that gives me the shivers that either he is staring at me with his angry looking eyes of his or that's just being himself, which I can't tell…

Jack: So, you two are our opponents for today? You must have a bad luck since you're dueling with the King!

Amber: Heh, those threats don't work on me, Jack! You know that!

Dark Glass: Those two really have their game face on. I think we'll have some fun with this duel than the last ones. Those guys can't keep up with the pressure that was given to them.

Jack: My only purpose is to duel Yusei! I will not be beaten here until I claimed back what is mine!

Storm: Yusei made it this far as well?

Amber: Of course he mades it. He's just… you know, him.

Dark Glass: If we win this duel, we'll go to the finals. I'm sure that Yusei's team will be there.

Storm: _(Not if we have anything to say about it…_)

Jack: Look, who ever you are, I took on your invite from the beginning of the round, but we might only face him then. Will it all work out still?

Dark Glass: Of course. With our power, we can surely guide Yusei to a whole new level. Then, a serious battle at the finals would be the perfect stage. Just for you and Yusei.

Jack: Humph! But I never go into a duel under the assumption that I will lose! If we are to duel, then I will fight to win! That is my philosophy!

Dark Glass: Good, Jack. That spirit of yours may lead Yusei to his awakening.

Storm: Um, Amber…

Amber: Don't ask me. I have no idea what they were talking about.

Storm: I see… ^^"

Stephanie, Carly & Mikage: Jack! You can beat them!

Tetsu: … (Why do I end up being here with the girls…)

Storm: ^^" I guess he's got a cheerleader of his own from the sidelines…

Amber: Well, that's just them.

MC: The beginning of the duel is inching closer! The Grand Prix is reaching to its final stages! Both sides are powerful teams that have defeated many duelists from the prelims on! Who will get the ticket to the finals? It's full steam ahead! Now, bring out your best! Because it'sssssss… time to duel!

Jack: I'm going to make you cry before my very power! I'm going to show what a real duel is!

Dark Glass: You mean, we, Jack?

Amber: No way, Jack! We ain't chickened out without a fight!

Storm: Let's break it down!

All: DUEL!

And with that, the crowd goes wild over this semi-final. Man, time to make my dream and Amber's a reality!

(Turn 1: Storm & Amber = 8000, Jack & Dark Glass = 8000)

Dark Glass: I will start things off. *draw* First, I summon forth **T.G. Catapult Dragon**! (900/1300) and its effect lets me special summon 1 level 3 or below T.G. tuner monster on the field and I call forth **T.G. Jet Falcon**! (1400/1200) Level 2 Catapult Dragon, level 3 Jet Falcon tuning up! _Synchro Flight Control! Limiter removal, level 5, booster injection 120%. Recovery network range updated! All clear!_ Go! Synchro Summon! Come on, **T.G. Power Gladiator**! (2300/1000)

Storm: (What kind of summon chant is that? It really sounds weird to me…)

Dark Glass: First, I activate Jet Falcon's effect! If this card was used as a successful Synchro Material for a T.G, you two will take 500 damages!

Storm: What, already?

(Storm & Amber: 8000 to 7500 LP)

Amber: He means business here. Better not let your guard down!

Dark Glass: Now, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 2: Storm & Amber = 7500, Jack & Dark Glass = 8000)

Amber: Hey, Storm. Mind if I started first?

Storm: Sure thing. I was curious about what kind of deck you're going to use anyway…

Amber: Thanks. Here goes! *draw* First of all, I play a lovely Field Spell that will be handy to us… **Magical City of Endymion**!

When she puts it onto her field spell card zone, all of the sudden, an image of a huge castle, covered with a number of circles of barriers where we are right inside of it… more likely, in the middle of the big hall with a tower right next to us.

Storm: A Spell Counter Deck? Is this the deck that you were working on?

Amber: Yep, and since I know what I'm doing, I think that it could even be useful for your cards anyway… well, if you can keep it up with me that is…

Storm: Really? Let's see if I can make you eat your words then?

Amber: It's on! Now, first of all, I play a spell card, **Spell Power Grasp**! With this I add 1 spell counter onto a card and I choose my field spell of course and guess what? Since I played a spell card, my Magical Citadel gets an additional spell counter as well! (Magical Citadel Spell Counters = 2)

Jack: Hah, with those alone won't be enough to make Jack Atlas shake out of fear, Amber! You better make it entertaining for me and the crowds!

Amber: I was hoping you would say that. Then I play another spell card, **Toon Table of Contents**! With this I can add another **Toon Table of Contents** from my deck and you know what that means…

(Magical Citadel Spell Counters = 3)

Amber: And I'm going to repeat the same process again another **Toon Table of Contents**!

Storm: (What in the world is she up to right now? Collecting those Spell Counters rather than calling forth a monster…)

(Magical Citadel Spell Counters = 4)

Amber: …and again!

(Magical Citadel Spell Counters = 5)

Amber: And I'm going to spam it again and this time, adding a "Toon" monster into my hand! And I add **Toon Cannon Soldier** onto my hand. Then I play **Graceful Charity,** take 3 cards from my deck and into my hand and put 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard.

(Magical Citadel Spell Counters = 6)

Jack: Amber, are you actually try to mock me or something? Make your move already!

Dark Glass: Patience, Jack. This girl has a trick on her sleeve. All the steps that she makes are very delicate procedure.

Amber: That's right and I'm going to call forth this card by removing 6 of the Spell Counters to special summon it!

(Magical Citadel Spell Counters = 6 to 0)

Amber: I special summon **Endymion, The Master Magician**! (2700/1700)

Storm: So that's what she was planning all this time… *gives her a thumbs up* Good one, Amber!

Amber: Thanks! Now its effect lets me get back Spell Power Grasp from my graveyard and added onto my hand. Once per turn, I discard Spell Power Grasp to destroy… your set card! The left one!

When she ditches that spell card, the master magician lift his staff and as it shines brightly, a spark of lightning destroying that facedown, which it turns out to be a Mirror Force. Save by her card yet again. I think she knows what she was actually doing in this kind of situation… and I thought that she's going to destroy his monster to do damage but if it was my turn, I might do a big mistake…

Amber: Go, attack his gladiator with Spark of Light!

(Jack & Dark Glass = 8000 to 7600)

Dark Glass: When my Power Gladiator is destroyed, I allowed to draw one card from my deck. *draws*

Amber: Sweet! Then I set a card and end my turn!

(Turn 3: Storm & Amber = 7500, Jack & Dark Glass = 7600)

Jack: It my turn now! *draw* First off, since I control no monster on the field, I can special summon my **Vice Dragon** in defense mode! (2000 to 1000/ 2400 to 1200) and then I summon **Flare Resonator** onto the field! (300/1300).

Amber: Oh, this Vice Resonator combo again…

Jack: Level 5 Vice Dragon, level 3 Flare Resonator tuning up! _The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!_ Synchro summon! My very soul, **Red Demon's Dragon**! (3000 to 3300/2000)

MC: It's here! The King's ace monster is here with a boost! Red Demon's Dragon, the soul of Jack Atlas who once ruled the world of Dueling! Can the other tag team overcome this stuation?

Jack: Amber, I'm going to make your world tremble into pieces! Now go, attack her with Absolute Power Force!

The dragon roars out to scare her monster and its right hand gathers flame on it and trying to attack it onto the Endymion.

Amber: Not so fast! I activate my own trap card, **Interdimensional Transported Matter**! I remove this card from play to escape from being destroyed!

Jack: Then that will leaves you wide open!

Amber: I think not! Here's the second trap card, a quick spell card which is called **Half Shut**! I took only half of the total damage that I received from you in this turn only!

Jack: That doesn't matter to me anyway!

(Magical Citadel Spell Counter = 1)

I think I just saw the flames on his dragon's claw decreased a little and it rammed it to her, giving the damage to us… (3300 to 1150/2000)

(Storm & Amber: 7500 to 6350)

Jack: And with that, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

Amber: During your end phase, my Endymion returns to the field! (2700/1700)

Jack: And monster's attack points are back up to its full power! (3300/2000)

(Turn 4: Storm & Amber = 6350, Jack & Dark Glass = 7600)

Storm Let me trade blows with him! *draw* I summon forth **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki** in attack mode! (200/2000) and its effect lets me summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai** (1500/1500) and special summon his comrade from my hand, **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho** (1600/1000) and Kageki's attack increased by 1500 if there are any Six Samurai on the field (200 to 1700/2000)!

Jack: Hah! I see this one coming! Trap open, **Trap Hole**! Now, all of your monsters with 1000 ATK or higher will be sent to the graveyard!

All of my monsters fell into his trap, making Amber a bit surprised but me? Heh, everything is according to plan.

Storm: Thanks, Jack. Now I don't have to worry about sending them to the graveyard while taking damage as well. Here goes nothing! By sending 2 monsters with Six Samurai in its name from graveyard to remove from play, I can special summon **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor**! (2200/1200). Looks like you're not the only one with a trick on a sleeve, Amber!

Amber: Heh, nice.

Storm: Activate his special ability! Once per turn, he can destroy one monster on the field, but I can't attack in this turn! Slash away that monster, Enishi!

As he taking his position for the slash, in the blink of an eye, a slash appears on his dragon's chest and went explode just like that, leaving Jack surprised a little bit. But knowing him, sooner or later, he's gonna call back his comrade to make it all worth it.

Storm: Next up, **Momentary Truce**. Both of us draw 1 card and any damage received until the end of your turn is 0. *draws 1 card*

Jack: Hmph, I'll make you pay for this later on, Storm! *draws 1 card*

(Magical Citadel Spell Counter = 2)

Storm: And I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.

(Turn 5: Storm & Amber = 6350, Jack & Dark Glass = 7600)

Dark Glass: Young man, you did well… but as I said before, I'm not going to go easy on you just for our purpose of making Yusei stronger!

Storm: Purpose? What purpose?

Dark Glass: It's my turn now! *draw* Now, I activate one of Jack's trap card, **Call of The Haunted**, to bring back my **T.G. Power Gladiator**! (2300/1000) and next I summon forth **T.G. Cyber Magician**! (0/0) Its effect allows me to Synchro Summon from my hand!

Storm: A Synchro summon…

Amber: …from your hand? Is that even possible?

Dark Glass: Level 4 **Red Gadget** from my hand, level 1 Cyber Magician tuning up! _Limiter removal, level 5. Booster launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground support! All clear! _Go! Synchro Summon! Come on, **T.G. Wonder Magician**! (1900/0)

Storm & Amber: A Synchro Tuner?

Dark Glass: Level 5 T.G. Power Gladiator, level 5 T.G. Wonder Magician tuning up!

Storm: Wha… he isn't finished yet?

Amber: A Synchro and a Synchro Tuner… this is a first time I've heard of it.

Dark Glass: _Limiter Removal, Level 10! Main bus booster control! All Clear! Infinite power, here release itself and beyond the dimension_!

When he making his summon chant, both of his monsters flew high to the sky, creating some sort of multiple rings of the Synchro Rings but at much higher speed. And all of the sudden, as they dived down, his monsters are just… disappeared. Where did it go?

Dark Glass: Go, Accel Synchro! Come on, **T.G. Blade Gunner**! (3300/2200)

From the place where they disapppear, it came out with a machine wielding a big gun and attached with a blade, prepared to go to battle as he stands next to its owner. Wow, that looks impressive.

Storm: Accel Synchro?

Amber: He's not done yet, Storm…

Dark Glass: I activate my spell card, **Monster Reborn**! To bring back Jack's **Red Demon's Dragon**! (3000/2000)

(Magical Citadel Spell Counter = 3)

A holographic earth was dig up from below as the claw of the Red Demon's Dragon appeared and immediately burst up to the sky, standing near Blade Gunner.

Storm: Oh boy… what in the world is Accel Synchro and what kind of situation am I facing now? Something tells me that we're gonna lose to them after all…

* * *

><p><strong>He's right, how in the world he supposed to beat them with this kind of situation? To be continued in Part 2! Let's Break It Down!<strong>


	11. C10: Overcome Accel Synchro Part 2

**Chapter 10 – Overcome Accel Synchro Part 2**

**Alrighty, let's take a recap on what happened on the field from the last chapter:**

**(Turn 5: Storm & Amber = 6350, Jack & ****Dark Glass**** = 7600)**

**On Storm & Amber's field:**

**Enishi, Shien's Chancellor (2200/1000)**

**Magical Citadel of Endymion = 3 counters**

**A set card**

**On Jack & Dark Glass' field:**

**T.G. Blade Gunner**

**Red Demon's Dragon**

**Call of the Haunted (already activated)**

**Spells that was activated until end phase: Momentary Truce (activated during Storm's turn)**

**Alright then, let's break it down!**

* * *

><p>Storm: Whoa, how are we supposed to handle this kind of situation? Hey Amber, summoning Red Nova Dragon would be a good time right about now.<p>

Amber: I can't. I don't have my real deck and this is something new to me as well. An Accel Synchro? What kind of powers does that summoning monster has anyways?

Dark Glass: First off, T.G. Blade Gunner attacks your Enishi! Snipe Shot!

Blade Gunner aims his gun at Enishi as my own monster are prepared to slash the bullet away but the shot was so fast, Enishi had no time to react. Usually the bullet will hit me and cause some damage but…

Storm: Due to the effect of **Momentary Truce**, I won't receive any damage from your attack, so my LP remains the same!

Dark Glass: Very well. Even with Red Demon's Dragon attacks you directly, you won't take any damage. So, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

Man: Heh, I knew it. It's just the same as back at my timeline. That Jack sure is a coward… relying on that kind of Dragon for victory… I really wish that he lets go of his arrogant self and tried to be merciful once in a while. One thing I do know is that boy is nearly at the end of the line there. If he can't pulled of a miracle, maybe he's not worthy of having these cards after all. Come on, Wild Fang… show me what you're capable of!

* * *

><p><strong>*back to the duel*<strong>

(Turn 6: Storm & Amber = 6350, Jack & Dark Glass = 7600)

Amber: Alright! Now I'm going to make my move! *draw*

Storm: Amber, we have no idea how to fight that thing.

Amber: Relax, I see what I can do for now. (I only have 3 cards on my hand and I have no idea what card did he sets up. If I'm not careful, this could cause a lot of trouble on the next turn.) I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 7: Storm & Amber = 6350, Jack & Dark Glass = 7600)

Jack: Finally, it's my turn now! And this time, you two will bow down before the King! *draw* I play his trap card, **Limit Reverse**! With this card, I can call back my **Flare Resonator** (300/1300) from my graveyard! Next, I summon forth **Barrier Resonator** onto the field! (300/800) Level 8 Red Demon's Dragon, level 3 Flare Resonator, level 1 Barrier Resonator… DOUBLE TUNING!

Storm: W-what?

Amber: Oh boy… here it comes…

Jack: _The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the cries of Creation itself_! Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Scar-Red Nova Dragon**! (3500/3000)

Storm: Uh, oh… this doesn't looking good, Amber.

Jack: Scar-Red Nova Dragon gains 500 ATK for each of Tuner Monsters in the graveyard! (No. of tuners: 5) (3500 to 6000/3000). This ends here and now! Now go! Attack her with Burning Soul!

Amber: Not quite! By discardng **Swift Iron Scarecrow**, this concludes the battle phase!

The scarecrow that Amber puts from her hand to the graveyard turns from a small one into a huge iron scarecrow, causing the dragon to crashes on it, stopping it from attacking us directly.

Jack: What? Tch, I end my turn!

(Turn 8: Storm & Amber = 6350, Jack & Dark Glass = 7600)

Storm: (Phew, for the last few turns, we managed to avoid any LP loss from those attacks. Maybe these guys are a powerhouse team. Think, there's gonna be a flaw to these monsters.)

Jack: What's the matter, Storm? Do you feel the power of my dragon? Does that power alone make you scared?

Storm: (Oh please be quiet for a minute… I'm trying to think a way here…)

Amber: Storm… if you can't take the pressure, maybe it's time we should—

Storm: No… I think I have a way… just this once. I might be able to turn it in our way.

Dark Glass: Hm? Is that so? My monster's effect can cancels out 1 Spell/Trap card once per turn. I want to see how far you can go with that Six Samurai of yours do…

Storm: Is that so? Well then… *gets serious* with that info alone, I think I know how to do it… here goes! *draw* Okay, now to construct the flow… first off, I summon forth **Hand of the Six Samurai**! (1600/1000) Next up, I play a spell card, **Soul Release**! I'm gonna discard my Kageki, Enishi and Jack's Resonators and Dark Glass' T.G. Wonder Magician!

Dark Glass: What's this?

A dark portal opens up as it swallows all of the chosen monster that I've declared, causing his Nova Dragon to decrease its attack points.

(Nova's ATK = 6000 to 4500/3000)

(Magical Citadel of Endymion = 4 counters)

Storm: Ok. Next phase, it's all or nothing!

Amber: I see where you're getting at! I activate my trap card, **Return from Different Dimension**! By paying half of our LP… (6350 to 3175) I can called back all of his friends that was supposed to stay out from play onto the field one last time!

Dark Glass: Not quite! My Blade Gunner's effect cancels out that trap once per turn!

Storm: …gotcha…

Dark Glass: Hm?

Storm: Here comes the finishing touch! I activate my trap card, **Swallow Reversal**! With this card, I can negate your monster's effect that was special summoned and destroys it! And since Accel Synchro Summon is still considered a special summon, your monster goes down!

A mirage of Irou creating a slash of wave aiming at it, causing not only the barrel of Blade Gunner is slashed, but also its body shatters completely.

Dark Glass: Well done, young man.

Amber: Alright, partner! Way the go! Now, it's your turn to do the biddings!

Storm: Amber… now my monsters return back to the field, my Six Samurais! **Enishi** (2200/1200), **Mizuho **(1600/1000) and **Kageki**! (200 to 1700/2000). All is left is that Jack's dragon. How am I supposed to handle that kind of situation…?

Jack: Heh, what's the matter, Storm? Lost of words already? You should just give up while you have the-

Storm: I declare an attack. Go for it, Enishi! Slash away most of his monster with one go!

Jack: You fool! Red Nova Dragon! Cripple that monster of his already!

Amber: I activate the last trap card, **Interdimensional Transported Matter**! With this card, your Red Nova Dragon will be removed from play until the end phase! Since it can't be destroyed by any card effects, doesn't mean that it cannot be removed from play! That's what I learned from our last duel, Storm!

Storm: *nod*

The portal appears out of nowhere absorbs Red Nova Dragon to outside from play for this turn and even so…

Storm: This isn't enough to finish it. After all, they will be removed from play anyway…

Amber: Storm, just believe in yourself. I know we can win this.

Storm: You're right. All right then, all of my Six Samurais will go for a direct attack! Let see… (1600+2200+1600+1700= 7100 ATK)

(Jack & Dark Glass LP = 7600 to 500)

Storm: Gah, we're so close! Just when we thought that we could have nailed it…

Jack: Too bad! In his turn, we'll end it for you two and I'm going to make Yusei stronger and at the same time beating him up for my title once again!

Storm: I set my last card from my hand and end… *getting depressed* …it's hopeless now…

As the end has ended, Jack's Red Nova Dragon reappears and picks up most of my Samurais, except Hand of the Six Samurai and throws them inside the portal… I guess that's a payback for making it enters there in the first place.

(Turn 9: Storm & Amber = 3150, Jack & Dark Glass = 500)

Dark Glass: Young man, you have done well, but it is our destiny to move on. Allow me to finished it off in one final blow… *draw*

Storm: … good night…

Dark Glass & Jack: Huh?

Storm: As I said before, we'll fight to the end! I activate my set card just now, **Draw Bomb**! You take 1000 damage for drawing a card! It's over!

Dark Glass: I see… so all of that was just a bluff, huh?

Storm: Yeah.

A trail of explosive powder lits up from my duel zone and makes it all the way to his area which is full of barrels of explosives behind them, as the holographic explosives makes its way to their LP, ending the duel in our victory.

(Jack & Dark Glass = 500 to 0)

(Duel End. Winner: Storm & Amber)

Amber: Alright! We did it! We're going to the finals! *jumps happily at his back*

Storm: H-hey, get off me, Amber!

Jack: Impossible! I lost?

Dark Glass: You mean, we lost? We fought with everything we had, but we still lost. Too bad we won't face Yusei in the final. It's good enough for me to know that duelists like them still exists. *seeing Storm struggling to make Amber getting off his back*

Jack: Ugh… you may be satisfied, but I'm not!

MC: The WTGP semi-finals have been decided! The eyes of the audience were glued to the duel! Proof it was first-rate entertainment!

Jack: That's because I was on this stage for your entertainment!

Amber: *gets off from his back* Gee, rude much?

MC: The ones that took control of this battle and won the ticket to the finals are Storm & Amber!

The crowds cheer for us as we made our way to the center stage and shake hands with them.

Storm: It's an honor to finally duel you, Jack Atlas.

Jack: Hmph! You only feel just a little heat from me. Next time, I shall incinerate you with my burning soul!

Storm: R-right… ^^"

The sponsor also came to the middle of the Duel Area and gave them a card which is Gokibore. A normal card? And looks like this card alone is enough to pissed him off…

Jack: Gah! Who chose this card? Get the sponsor of this tournament over here!

Storm: (I don't think he's gonna show up with that kind of attitude, Jack… ^^")

Dark Glass: Jack, you can have it. Don't worry. It's my way of thanking you for helping me with everything.

Jack: I-I don't want this!

Amber: Might as well give it to me. It will be useful to me rather than you did, Jack. *giggles*

Jack: *shoves it to her* Hmph. Will you excuse me, I think I better go have my Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee!

Amber: *sigh* That Jack… he's still stuck up as always…

Storm: I guess that's how the water flows, huh?

Amber: Huh?

Storm: It's nothing. Come on, let's head back to the tent for the finals.

Amber: Right!

MC: Both Storm and Amber have made their way to the final! But they still can't let their guard down yet! Their opponents also survived fierce competition! The highly anticipated finals will take place tonight, right after the second match of the semi finals! Duelists, be prepared!

* * *

><p><strong>*at the waiting camp*<strong>

Storm: Wow, I can't believe that we've made it to the finals, Amber. Couldn't have done it without your help.

Amber: Oh, it's nothing. I'm the one who should thank you instead! Besides, that's what friends for, right?

Storm: Friends… huh?

Amber: What's wrong?

Storm: It's nothing. Well, better get prepared for the finals… whoever our opponent is…

Amber: There's still one thing left to know… what was the set card that Dark Glass have on the field?

Storm: … I dunno… probably something to distract us or something among those…

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

Man: So, you did pull off a miracle out of nowhere… if you can win this finals, maybe I will lend you a hand… for the future that will cause the world in terror… *takes a bite on my sandwich and walk away* No matter how much sandwich I eat, I can never get bored of it… and even not a stomachache…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, that team made it to the finals. I was wondering also, what was the card that he set on the field...? I know it's a little bit shorter than the last one... sorry about that. But one thing for sure, these guys are up to the final stage of a battle. Well then, until the next chapter. Let's break it down!<strong>


	12. C11: The Strongest Line Up Part 1

**Chapter 11: The Strongest Line-up Part 1**

***Normal Point of View, at the crowd's seat sections on Combat Lane***

Jack: Hmph, I can't believe that I, Jack Atlas, would be defeated by mere kids! This is unacceptable!

Carly: Oh, cheer up, Jack. There's always the WRGP. Besides, I'm sure your partner just can't keep it up with you~.

Mikage: Speaking of partner, if it wasn't for my job, maybe I should be the one who is suitable for become your partner, Atlas-sama.

Carly: Oh, no way! Jack is mine and there's no way he'll partner up someone like you!

Mikage: What did you say? *growl*

Carly: You heard me!

Trudge: Oh boy, here we go again… *facepalm* Well, at least this waitress isn't as talkative as those two… she's only stare at him but can't say it…

While the girls just started their cat fight and Trudge trying to stop it, Jack and Dark Glass just ignores them completely as that person have something else on their mind.

Dark Glass: By the way, who is Yusei's partner? I never got the chance to ask him since he's preparing for this kind of match.

Jack: Whoever he's teaming up doesn't matter but I can't believe that he could even synchronize with that new person as well, with no problem at all!

Dark Glass: That's why he have the potential of learning Accel Synchro because he has the bonds with his deck and friends.

Jack: Sounds like Amber. She got no problem teaming up with anyone at all…

Crow: Ah, there you guys are! I thought that I can never find this place because of the crowd.

Ruka: *nod* This place is sure full of anticipation because of the finals.

Rua: Heh, Yusei is the person that has reached the finals with his partner, huh? Uh… Sherry, was that woman's name again?

Aki: Sherry… *remembers the duel from their encounter for the first time during Yusei's Turbo Duel* That's why I will get myself a D-Wheel License so that I can feel what he feels.

Crow: Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll do just fine!

Aki: Thanks, Crow. *look to the arena* The final match should start anytime soon… everyone around here sure is impatient for this kind of stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Storm: *looking outside of the waiting tent* Wow, everyone's pumped up for this final round. Seeing this makes me feel nervous all of the sudden.

Amber: Everyone's nervous most of the time. But me? I'm all fired up! I can't wait to duel Yusei and… whoever his partner is.

Storm: Wow, you sure have a lot of spirit, Amber. ^^"

MC: Ladies and gentleman, now it is the time for the finals of the day!

Amber: Well, that's our cue! Come on, let's go!

Storm: H-hey, wait up! *follows her*

* * *

><p>MC: Everybody listen! The WTGP has given rise to countless great duels! Sorry to keep you waiting! The finals are here at last! As of this now, the most powerful team will be decided tonight! Don't even miss one single moment of this historic night! And now, two separate pairs have appeared on Combat Lane to claim for the throne, the WTGP Champion!<p>

The crowds were cheering very loud at this time as the spotlights are now focusing on our team and of course, our opponent. Even to the duelists that wasn't make it to this far and people that was here from the very beginning cheering up with a high spirit, thanks to the MC's charismatic speech, of course.

Amber: This is gonna be one heck of a duel!

Storm: You could say that again. But then again, can we actually do this?

Amber: Oh, come on. Stop thinking that we're gonna lose already! If you're nervous, then I'm nervous as well…

Storm: Huh? Really?

Amber: To tell you the truth, from the very beginning of the preliminaries, I've always felt nervous because I've never done a tag duel for this kind of stuff. Sure, I've already done this with Yusei and his friends, but not publically.

Storm: So that's why you've always put a brave front, huh? I wish I have that kind of spirit.

Amber: Huh?

Storm: *smiles* It's nothing…

MC: And now, here comes the finalist for the crown! Let's give it up for Yusei and Sherry!

And there they are, our opponents from getting our title for this championship. Just by looking at them, I already know that those guys aren't gonna be an easy one because I know that Yusei has very solid defense and I have no idea that woman's capable of. If they somehow can syncronized with each other's deck, this is not gonna be pretty for me and Amber.

Yusei: Storm? Amber? You're our opponents for the finals?

Amber: Heh, I knew he would make it to this far, Yusei. Yeah, I've been dying to tag duel with you and that partner of yours!

Yusei: Heh, I hope it'll be a great duel.

Storm: I sure hope so, Yusei.

Sherry: Sorry, but I have to win this at all costs. This victory is as good as ours.

Yusei: …

Amber: Gee, look who's talking big...

Storm: _(Yeah, I can understand you completely, buddy…)_

Sherry: At last, the finals are upon us.

Yusei: By the way, Sherry, do you really think that Yliaster has a hand in this tournament?

Storm: Yliaster? What's that?

Amber: You didn't know?

Storm: Nope. I just got here remember? So, still know nothing about this city…

Amber: *facepalm* Geez, you need a lot of explaining to do here…

Sherry: I don't know. This tournament might be just be any other ordinary tournament. But if we win, we might just be able to get close to them. I must make this chance mine. That's your goal too. Isn't that why you agreed to join me fot this tournament?

Yusei: I know. But just don't get too overzealous.

MC: As expected with the finals, the tension is seriously building up on both sides! Now are you ready? The non-stop final battle is about to start! Which team will be the one that will attain the greatest glory and honor as duelists? It'ssssss time to duel!

Sherry: Sorry, you two but this one is as good as ours!

Amber: Don't bet on it!

Yusei: Shall we begin now?

Storm: *nod* Let's break it down!

DUEL!

(Turn 1: Storm & Amber = 8000, Yusei & Sherry = 8000)

Yusei: I'll have the first go then. *draw* First I summon out **Max Warrior** in attack mode! (1800/800) and I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 2: Storm & Amber = 8000, Yusei & Sherry = 8000)

Storm: Okay, seems normal… here goes something! *draw*

Amber: Storm, let me warn you something…

Storm: Hm? What is it?

Amber: When you face Yusei, you must have something that can break his strong defense…

Storm: Huh? What are you talking about?

Amber: If you really want to know… just try breaking his defense. You'll understand what I say soon enough.

Sherry: Well, aren't you going to make a move already or not?

Storm: Okay, okay! First, I play a spell card, **Gateway of the Six**! You should know by now that everytime I summon out a Six Samurai, this card will gain 2 Bushido counters. First off, I summon forth **Shien's Daredevil** in attack mode! (1600/1000)

(Bushido Counter = 2)

Storm: With its effect, this card will gain 1 Bushido counter on it and for every Bushido counter he gains, his attack increased by 300! (Bushido Counter = 1, 1600 to 1900/1000)

Yusei: Oh? Increasing his attack with his effect, huh? Interesting.

Sherry: But it would take more than that, Storm.

Storm: Believe me, I know what I'm doing. Go, attack his monster with your Quick Slash!

The daredevil took up his sword up high and immediately slashes Max Warrior… at least, that's what he tried to do. His attack was stopped by a metal scarecrow, leaving Max Warrior untouched as he made his way back to my side.

Yusei: *smiles* Heh, I activate a trap card, **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**! With this card, I can negate one attack from my opponent monsters' attack and I can set it back so that I can use it in the later turns.

Sherry: That's why I said that it would take more than that.

Amber: Heh, knowing Storm, he actually planning on something, right?

Storm: Am I? *look at her inconfusion*

Amber: *shocked* W-What? You didn't plan anything?

Storm: Nope, all of my duels has been related to luck, really… ^^"

Amber: T-then, that means…

Sherry: Your wins were a fluke…

Storm: Not exactly like that, Sherry.

Sherry: What do you mean by that?

Storm: Explain later, duel first. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

(Turn 3: Storm & Amber = 8000, Yusei & Sherry = 8000)

Amber: (_If he said is true, then… we were only win this match by chance? Why would he think like that?_) *thinking while looking at him where he's looking at his cards*

Sherry: I will make my move now. *draw* First I play a fusion card, **Polymerization**! With this card, I will fuse my **Sacred Knight's Spearholder** (800/400) and my **Horse of Floral Knights** (400/800) in order to fusion summon **Centaur Mina** (2200/1600)!

The two monsters that she mentions just now were walking towards a portal that fuses them together and at the end of the portal, there walks out a half human, half horse in fully armor and blade, ready to hack and slash in any moment. This should be good…

Amber: Wow, haven't seen someone who uses a fusion monster for a while. This is gonna be interesting.

Sherry: Oh, that's just the half of it. Wait until you see when this one attack. Now, go! Attack his daredavil!

Her horse went towards my monster with a big slash onto him, making him disappeared within particles.

(Storm & Amber LP = 8000 to 7700)

Storm: I activate my trap card, **Shien's Scheme**! With this card, I can special summon 2 Six Samurais onto the field from my hand!

Sherry: No, I don't think that will happen, Storm.

Storm: Huh? How come?

Sherry: Because just this once, my Centaur Mina can negate it and sets it back down.

Her monster came to my side of the field and stomped down my card that can help me turn things around and she went back to her side of the field. Rude much for stomping my trap card?

Storm: (So much for trying to call forth heavy artilary… is she able to see my tactics just now? Nah, it must be my imagination…)

Sherry: Too bad for you, Storm, trying to call for back up. Now, Max Warrior, attack him directly and its effect lets him gain 400 ATK points during the damage phase.

(Max Warrior's ATK: 1800 to 2200) (Storm & Amber's LP: 7700 to 5500)

Storm: Whoa, that's huge damage to receive from them…

Yusei: But the bad thing is, after that attack, his level, attack and defense will be cut in half.

(Max Warrior: 2200 to 900/ 800 to 400/ level 4 to level 2)

Sherry: Oh well, now I set 1 monster in defense mode and 1 card face down. I end my turn with this.

(Turn 4: Storm & Amber = 7700, Yusei & Sherry = 8000)

Amber: It's my turn now! *draw* Now I see how did you two guys made it to this far. It's because both of them are really synchronized with each other.

Sherry: That's right, Amber. From what I see, your partner sure has been relying on luck and nothing else more than that, right?

Amber: Even so, I'm going to keep believe in him, whenever it is a fluke or not, the duel will decide everything!

Storm: Amber…

Amber: Now, I summon forth **Breaker, The Magical Warrior**! (1600/1000) and its effect gains 1 Spell Counter, which raises his attack by 300! (1600 to 1900)

Sherry: This tactic again? You have to do better than that, Amber.

Amber: Oh, don't worry, I know what I'm doing… now I play a field spell card, **Magical Citadel of Endymion**!

As she plays that spell card, the hologram of a academy appears once again where we were standing right at the middle of the open field with a large clock tower at the middle of it.

Storm: Awesome! Now we're at the academy of magic school again! Feels nolstagic all of the sudden.

Sherry: Ho~ I wonder what did you have in mind…?

Amber: I play a spell card, **Spell Power Grasp**! With this card, I can put 1 more Spell Counter onto the magical warrior! And after that, I can add 1 **Spell Power Grasp** from my deck to my hand!

(Breaker's Spell Counter: 2, 1900 to 2200/1000)

(Magical City's Spell Counter: 1)

Amber: Now, I activate its effect! By releasing 1 Spell Counter from this card, he can make one of your Spell/Trap card disappears! Let's say goodbye to that Scrap Iron Scarecrow!

Breaker raises his sword as a spark of lightning zaps away that trap card, so that it won't be a nuinsance for the future attack.

(Breaker's Spell Counter: 1, 2200 to 1900/1000)

Amber: And let's not forget that set card that you just put there as well!

Sherry: What?

As soon as she zaps that set card that Sherry puts it, it reveals as **Liberty At Last!** from her side of the field. Definitely a card thatwas a force to be reckoned with.

(Breaker's Spell Counter = 0, 1900 to 1600/1000)

Storm: Nice move!

Amber: Now, I declare an attack Max Warrior! Go get it, Breaker!

(Yusei & Sherry's LP = 8000 to 7300)

Sherry: Looks like I underestimate you, little girl.

Amber: You can bet on it! I set 1 card face down and end my turn!

(Turn 5: Storm & Amber = 5500, Yusei & Sherry = 7300)

Yusei: Now it's my turn! *draw and give a little smirk*

Amber: Oh boy…

Storm: What is it, Amber? What's wrong?

Amber: Whenever he had that face of his, he's planning something good here… I mean, bad for us…

Yusei: First of all, I summon forth **Junk Synchron** onto the field! (1300/500) and its effect lets him special summon 1 level 2 or lower from the graveyard onto the field in defense mode. Come on out, **Sacred Knight Spearholder**! (Level 2, 800/400).

Amber: Here it comes…

Yusei: Level 2 Spearholder, level 3 Junk Synchron tuning up! (2 + 3 = 5) _Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon_! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! (2300/1300) and I activate a trap card, **Graceful Revival**, calling back **Sacred Knight Spearhold **onto the field (800/400) and with Junk Warrior's effect, his attack increases equal to the attack points of level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field! (2300 to 3100/1300)

Amber: I think we're in trouble…

Storm: How come?

Amber: Because he's assembling his strongest line-up!

* * *

><p>Man: Now… let's see how you can handle the leader of his friends, and the head of the Signers, Storm Ryder?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, if you guys have seen the anime, you know how good can he really be. But, can they overcome the biggest obstacle? Let's break it down on the next chapter!<strong>


	13. C12: The Strongest Line Up Part 2

**Chapter 12: The Strongest Line-up Part 2**

**Let's see what we have from the last chapter:**

**(Turn 5: Storm & Amber = 5500, ****Yusei**** & Sherry = 7300)**

**Storm & Amber's Field:**

**- Gateway of the Six: 2 Bushido Counters**

**- Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)**

**- Magical Citadel of Endymion (1 Spell Counter)**

**- 2 Set cards from Storm (one of them is Shien's Scheme), 1 Set card from Amber.**

**Yusei & Sherry's Field:**

**- Junk Warrior (3100/1300)**

**- Centaur Mina (2200/1600)**

**- Graceful Revival (equipped on Sacred Knight Spearhold 800/400)**

**- 1 Set monster**

**Okay then, let's break it down!**

* * *

><p>Yusei: Junk Warrior's effect raises its attack points equal to the attack of level 2 monsters on our side of the field! (2300 to 31001300).

Amber: Oh great… get ready for a huge collision, Storm!

Storm: You make it that it doesn't sound very good… ^^"

Yusei: Go, Junk Warrior, attack her Breaker with your full power! Scrap Fist!

Junk Warrior flew high in the sky, spinning around before dive his punch onto Breaker where the huge illusion of his fist ramming at it, giving it some damage… until three women appears and created a barrier, pushing those impacts from hitting her, saving our life points as well.

Yusei: Heh, a trap activation, huh?

Amber: Yeah, **Waboku** to be precise. I won't receive any damage that I have from any attack coming from you two. Gotcha!

Storm: Shesh, Amber! You make me scared for a moment there.

Amber: I tend to do that from time to time… *giggles* Sorry about that.

Yusei: I set 1 card facedown and...

Storm: Wait! I activate this trap card, **Swift Samurai Armor**! You'll see its effect in a moment when it comes to my turn.

Yusei: Alright then… I end my turn.

(Turn 6: Storm & Amber = 5500, Yusei & Sherry = 7300)

Storm: Here goes something! *draw* Alright, now during my Draw Phase, if I draw out a Six Samurai card *reveals it as **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho** (1600/1000)* I can special summon it out!

(Bushido Counter = 4)

Storm: And now, Gateway of the Six's effect activates! By releasing 4 Bushido Counters, I can add 1 Six Samurai in its name from my deck onto my hand, and I choose **Legenday Six Samurai – Shinai!** (1500/1500) and immediately special summon it!

(Bushido Counter = 4 to 0 to 2)

Yusei: (_If I think he's going to sacrifice it, I just have a good trap card that suits with this kind of situation. I already know your strategy, Storm._)

Storm: Now, I declare an attack! Go, Mizuho! Attack Centaur Mina!

Amber: What?

Yusei: But you'll take damage!

Storm: Do I even care about it?

Amber: This is crazy…

Shinai dashed forward and swings his hammer, only to be parried by Centaur Mina's shield as she returns the blow with a swing of her sword, making him disappeared from my sight and we took damage from it as well.

(Storm & Amber's LP = 5500 to 4800)

Amber: You idiot! Do you know what you've just did?

Sherry: Heh, how foolish of you doing that just now… what's the point of doing sacrifical attack that… *stops for a moment and realized it* …could it be that…?

Storm: Yeah, the card that your monster just stopped the card that I just set just now… this! I reactivate **Shien's Scheme**! With this card, I can special summon 2 monsters with a Six Samurai in its name and here comes my heavy artilary! **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** (400/1800) and **Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi**! (1700 to 2200 due to its effect/700).

(Bushido Counter = 6)

Sherry: That's your heavy artilary?

Storm: Heh, now, I declare an attack with my Enishi! Go, slash their Spearholder!

(Yusei & Sherry's LP = 7300 to 5900)

Sherry: Tch… that won't hurt us one bit.

Yusei: Sherry, never underestimate our opponents. He is more than meets the eye.

Storm: You got that right! Main Phase 2, I activate Gateway of the Six's effect again! By releasing 6 Bushido counters, I can special summon back my **Shien's Daredevil** back onto the field! Come back to my side, buddy! (1600 to 1900/1000, Bushido Counter on this card = 1)

(Bushido Counter = 6 to 0 to 2)

Sherry: I still don't get it why did he just do that? Calling back out all of its allies onto the field? It's just a pure luck.

Storm: Sure, it is just pure luck, Sherry. But as long as you trust your deck, and believe that anything is possible with just a little thinking, this whole duel can be turn to our side! That's why never judge a book by its cover, Sherry!

Amber: Storm…

Storm: Level 3 Mizuho, level 2 Kagemusha of the Six tuning up! (3 + 2 = 5) _A legandary soldier once steps into the battle, to end the war that was once started_! I Synchro Summon, **Legendary Six Samurai – Shien!** (2500/1400).

MC: Oh my, ladies and gentlemen! You have just witness the quick reversal from the Six Samurai user and seeing that this is one epic match up, that is why it is deserved to be one of the epic turnabout matches that will be remembered by all!

Storm: I'm not finished yet!

Sherry: What? There's more?

MC: Oh my! Storm isn't finished yet ladies and gentlemen! Just how long is he going to make this turn his? Oh, the suspense is killing me already!

Storm: I activate Enishi's ability! Since I controlled 2 Six Samurais on the field, I can remove from play 2 cards which have Six Samurai in its name and return back one card from my opponents' field back to his hand. And I choose, Junk Warrior! *pointing at it*

Yusei: *surprised* What?

Enishi stabbed his sword on the ground and Junk Warrior was caught by the arms from the ground, simply pulled it downwards before closing back and Enishi just wipe his sword from the earth just he just stabbed on.

Storm: And since I don't have anything else to play here, I end my turn!

(Turn 7: Storm & Amber = 4800, Yusei & Sherry = 5900)

.Amber: Alright! Way the go, partner! I knew you could do it!

Storm: Like I said, Amber. This is just pure luck. If I haven't done that, maybe different things will happen. But don't worry, I won't plan on losing tonight, because we're the ones that's gonna take that title!

Amber: *nod* You betcha, partner!

Sherry: Hmph, you might have a good skills and I approve it. But, that alone won't be enough! It's my turn now! *draw*. First, I flip summon **Morphing Jar** (800/700)! Its effect discards all of our hands and takes 5 new cards.

Storm: O~kay? *takes out 5 new cards* Well, at least I'm well prepared for anything now.

Sherry: *smiles* Time to end the duel! First, I summon **Fleur Synchron**! (400/200). Level 6 Centaur Mina, level 2 Fleur Synchron tuning up! (6 + 2 = 8) _My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands_! Synchro Summon! Shine, **Fleur de Chevalier**! (2700/2300).

Storm: Whoa… this is bad…

Sherry: Fleur Synchron's effect lets me summon a level 2 or lower monster onto the field. I special summon **Apprentice Knight** in defense mode! (1000/1000). Now go! Attack his Legendary Six Samurai – Shien with Petal Cutter!

Storm: (Oh, man! What should I do now?) *take a look at my hand* That's it! From my hand, I play a Quick Spell Card, **Half Shut**! This way, your monster's attack points will be cut in half but in return, it will not be destroyed!

Sherry: I'm sorry, but that card has to get rid of it! Fleur de Chevalier's effect negates that spell card and destorys it immediately once per turn!

Storm: I knew you would do that…

Sherry: What's this?

Storm: Second Quick Spell card, **Blind Spot Strike**! Here's how it works, since you have one monster in defense mode, I can choose one monster in attack mode. This way, my monster's attack will increase equals to your monster's attack points! And guess what? Since you've already have Apprentice Knight in defense mode, I can choose it with my Legendary Six Samurai – Shien! (2500 to 3500/1400)

(Magical Citadel's Spell Counter: 2)

Chevalier swings her sword, tried to slash horizontally but being parried by Shien's defense. After he pushes her back, both of our monsters went forward and slashed within a split second. After a few seconds of staying in that standing position, Chevalier is the one that fell down while Shien puts his sword back to its sleeve and walks back towards my field after he bows on Chevalier.

(Yusei & Sherry = 5900 to 5100)

Sherry: Impossible… I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!

(Turn 8: Storm & Amber = 4800, Yusei & Sherry= 5100)

Amber: 4 set cards? This is interesting…

Storm: Yeah, I don't know what she has got in her mind… 1 from Yusei, and 3 from her. Knowing Yusei, he won't let anything happened to those trap cards. And furthermore, all three of those trap cards might be a distraction for making our monster destroyed in battle or something.

Amber: I'm gonna risk it.

Storm: Huh?

Amber: If you can do it, so can I! Besides, this is OUR strongest line up! *draw*

Storm: Well then, go for it, partner!

Amber: Okay! First off, I play another Spell Card, **Spell Power Grasp** and put it onto the Citadel! And after that, I can add 1 Spell Power Grasp from my deck onto my hand!

(Magical Citadel's Spell Counter: 4)

Amber: Next up, I set a card and then I play a spell card, **Bait Doll**! With this card, I can force activate a trap card on the field and if the timing is right, I can use it right away! And with this, I use it on the trap card that I just set, **Royal Decree**! With this trap card, all of traps will be negated!

(Magical Citadel's Spell Counter: 5)

Sherry: Tch. How dare she do that…

Amber: Lastly, I summon forth my own tuner monster, **White Warrior, Snow of the Rope Dart** (0/0) in attack mode! Storm, may I use your monster?

Storm: By all means…

Amber: Level 4 Legendary Six Samurai, Enishi, level 4 White Warrior tuning up! (4 + 4 = 8) _Descending from the heaven, show me the power of light! Defend this city and the entire citadel... _Synchro Summon! Heed my call, **Avenging Knight Parshath**! (2600/1600).

Storm: Alright! (Wait the minute, I just notice something… is she changing her plans for something like this?)

Amber: Now, I activate Gateway of the Six's effect, which will increase Legendary Six Samurai – Shien's attack by 500 ATK! (2500 to 3000/1400). Now go, Shien's Daredevil will attack Morphing Jar!

(Yusei & Sherry's LP: 5100 to 4300)

Yusei: I guess we can see the ending already…

Amber: Okay! When Parshanth attacks a defense monster, it will deliver a piercing damage! Go now, attack her Apprentice Knight!

As Parshanth spreads his wings and flew to the sky, he dived down, swinging his sword and breaks her sword while she was in defense and it returns to our field, landing perfectly.

(Yusei & Sherry's LP = 4300 to 2700)

Amber: Now go! Shien will attack you directly!

And with that, a warrior with heavy armor takes out his sword and raises it high as his feet running towards them and in one quick swing, he manages to take out the rest of their lifepoints and hence… the match has been decided.

(Yusei & Sherry's LP = 2700 to 0)

(Duel End. Winner: Storm & Amber)

Storm: No way… did we win?

Amber: *hold in her excitement and lets it all out in one shout* We win! Storm, we won this duel! *runs towards him and hugged him while laughs happily*

Storm: H-hey, stop clinging on me! It's embarrassing… *look away while blushing*

Sherry: No way... I came this far and I lost?

Yusei: Honestly, wth victory close within our grasp, we let our guards down.

Sherry: I thought I had stayed calm, but I guess I still have a lot to work on. Those two sure have a good time swinging around like that…

MC: And we have reached a conclusion! The winner for the WTGP of tonight goes to Storm and Amber! At this moment, another page in the history of ultimate duelists has been written!

The crowd cheers loudly as well as Yusei and Sherry just clapped their hands for us, for the match that we won fair and square. Well, I guess you can say that it is a good feeling after all that hard work that both Amber and I have been through. Besides, this is the very first WTGP tournament and we have left our mark here. And from that point on, things will get very interesting, I just know it. As I kept thinking about what we're going to do in the future, both of them are walking towards us and offer a handshake, which both of us shakes them back.

Yusei: Congratulations, you two. You got us good.

Amber: Aw, Yusei. It was nothing really. Like Storm said, it was just pure luck. We could have lost if we didn't play the right combo.

Sherry: I guess so. Looks like everyone has their own strength and weaknesses.

As we talked a little, the MC presents them a card, which is D.D. Warrior Lady. Whoa, that's a nice card. At least both Amber and I got a good card as well, Light End Dragon for her and Dark End Dragon for me. Something like a Yin & Yang perspective.

Sherry: *smiles at the card* Haha. This card isn't really fitting for the loser. *looking at him with a serious face* By the way, Yusei. Are you sure you don't want to join our team?

Yusei: Yeah, I have my friends of my own to form a team. Let's meet again at the WRGP, Sherry.

Sherry: *smiles back* Then we'll be enemies the next time we meet. I'll take this card to commemorate today.

As both of them shakes hands and she walk away, Amber and I looks like we going to have a good time as well. Not because of the championship or anything, but get to duel with different people with different strengths. I was lucky enough to enter to this city.

MC: The new Champions, symbols of the utopia where anyone can enjoy duels, have been born!

Storm: O—kay, I think that's a bit too much… ^^"

Amber: Shh… be quiet, let's just enjoy this moment, Storm.

Storm: Right…

MC: These two duelists have survived many rounds of harsh battles on Combat Lane! The power of friendship between Storm and Amber has made them invincible!

* * *

><p>*at the seats of the Combat Lane*<p>

Man: Well now… at least you did well in this timeline too. Looks like it will be matter of time before I can give these cards to you. Only you shall create a path for the future ahead. *look at the 3 blank black cards*. And look at those guys, even they were happy for you too… such a lucky bastard you are…

Ruka: Those two are amazing. I can't help but to look up to them.

Crow: Yeah! I thought they were strong, but I didn't think that they would actually win this tournament!

Rua: I wish I was as strong as they are. *smiles happily*

Aki: Yes, I guess we should go back to study and train some more to become a better duelists.

Jack: Hmph… you won against me. So, there is no way you were losing this tournament.

Dark Glass: We gotta need to learn something from their teamwork, too.

Trudge: Ha,ha… those two really are good pair after all.

Carly: Yes, finally a big scoop on those two! With this, maybe I can become the best reporter ever!

* * *

><p>Yusei: Storm, Amber. Look around you. Everyone's watching. You are the new "Champions." Hold your head high and get up there on the winner's podium!<p>

Storm: Yusei… *smiles at him* Thanks.

Amber: *grab his hand and starts running* Come on! What are we standing around here for? Let's go there already!

Storm: H-hey, just slow down for a minute, Amber! You nearly making me trip down, y'know?

Yusei: *shakes my head* Those two really are compatible to each other…

* * *

><p>Well, the tournament is over and both of us get our trophy for the championship and of course a picture of us on the podium as well. Maybe I should go on the diet because the picture of me in here makes me look fat already. As soon as I was getting ready to move out with my White Fang, suddenly I can hear footsteps running towards me. Oh, please not another report. My head is already hurt from those flashings and talking and others…<p>

Amber: Hey, Storm! Wait up!

Thank god it's just my partner.

Storm: Oh, Amber, what's up? I was just about to put my helmet on and be on my way home.

Amber: Um, thanks for being my partner. I had a good time. Wish we could do these tag duels again soon.

Storm: Sure, why not? I had a blast as well.

Amber: It's a promise then!

As I tried to reply back to her, she gets close to my face and kisses me on my cheeks, making me blush all of the sudden from that sudden move.

Amber: Well, I guess I see you later, then! Better head out with my D-Wheel as well… *runs away while waving her hands*

Okay~… that leaves me speechless for a moment there. I can still feel the warmth on my cheek from her kiss and it feels… soft…

Storm: *shakes my head* Oh, what am I doing? I better get back home and start preparing some dinner already!

I just took off without wearing my helmet on. I guess I am the luckiest guy around. I just hope everything went well from here onwards.

* * *

><p>Man: *walks from hiding behind the wall and looking at him* Well now… I guess I make my move then…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, the WTGP arc is over! Now I can move onto the next arc... and by the way, if you guys notices Storm's movement with his cards on his turn, it was actually possible to do so, even while we were playing with this in real life and it's all legit. (When I say we, I mean me and my dueling friend since the day Yugi intoduces Duel Monsters... or is it Pegasus? Oh, never mind... lol). And I was surprised too that I managed to complete it within the next day after I post my last chapter, despite that I am really busy with my classes in my college and such since it's my final semester, of course. Wow, now that's what I called fast forward... lol.<strong>

**Also, special thanks to my buddy, Overlord Prinny for helping me out a little as well. Oh, don't worry, that character will appear soon.**

**If you guys like tag force series with some humor (literally...), I suggest you can look up to his version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds called Tag Force Advent. Mine here is all about epic battles. Now then, I can take a rest for a while before I can continue with the next arc. Until then, let's just break it down to the next level. See you then.**


	14. C13: The Synchro Killer Method

**Yay, looks like the next arc is up. As much as I tried to follow the original plot of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, I do change a little bit of how the story goes, since this is my FanFic and I can do pretty much anything around here... lol. Oh yeah, now that I have upgraded a little bit about the dueling system, unlike the WTGP one that I usually did. Without further ado, let's break it down to this new arc, the GHOST arc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The Synchro Killer Method<strong>

It's been a week since that WTGP championship and things have returned back to normal. All thanks to Amber, now I went out more frequently than ever from my apartment and it is because not for the fame, but to meet with her friends while I have a free time of visiting them. Even so, that doesn't mean that I have a lot of freedom right at this time since there are more people are now anxious to duel me more than ever, no matter where I go. At least I can earn a good decent DP for spending on more foods and rents and stuff. Oh well, let's just finished this battle with Rua for now…

(Unspecific turn: **Storm** = 5800 , Rua = 1100)

On my side of the field, I have **Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En** (2500/1400), **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai **(2100/800) and 2 face downs and 2 cards in my hand. While on Rua's side, he has 1 set card, 2 trap cards and 2 cards on his hand. Okay, it's time to clinches it!

Storm: It's my turn now! *draw* Alright, now its time for a battle phase! Now go, attack his set card, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!

My samurai takes out his sword and jumps high to the sky as he was going to go for a kill, when all of the sudden…

Rua: I activate my trap card, **Mirror Force**! With this card, all of your monsters in attack mode will be destroyed automatically!

Storm: Oh yeah? Shien's effect activates! Once per turn, he can negate that trap card and destroys it easily!

With a barrier that was set on has just been hacked and slashed away by Shi En, the Grandmaster have no problem slashing away the set card, which it turns out to be **Deformer Cleanen** (0/0).

Storm: And now, Shi En will attack you directly to end the game!

Rua: Heh, I knew that will happen! That's why I have this card! Ta-da~ **Deformer, Scramble**! With this card, since you've declared a direct attack, I can special summon 1 Deformer onto the field and end your turn. And I choose—

Storm: Hold it right there! I can't let you do that!

Rua: Why not?

Storm: Did you forger my face down, **Musakani Magatama**? Here's how it works, as long as I have Six Samurai on the field, I can negate your trap card and destroys it completely!

Rua: Say what?

**(Rua's LP = 1100 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Storm)**

Storm: And that's how I rocked your world! That's the third time in a row I beat you, Rua-kun.

Rua: *stomping the ground* Rats! I thought that I had you good but you got me better than that! Come on, again, again! *preparing the duel disk on*

Storm: U-uh… again? ^^" Come on, Rua-kun. Can't you take a break after three times in a row?

Rua: No way! I'm going to keep dueling and duel until I win this match! Because my dream is to be the greatest duelist of the world, just like Jack!

Storm: Wow, for a kid, you sure have big dreams, huh?

Rua: You betcha! Now, come on! Let's do this again! I'm all rearing to go!

Storm: (_It's not that I don't want to duel with Rua anymore, it's just that I need to take a breather here. I want to tell him that, but I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything… come on, better find a way to avoid this situation or you might ended up became a duel zombie… _^^")

Ruka: So here you are! I've been looking all over for you!

Rua: R-Ruka? Why are you here? I thought that you're already at Yusei's place.

Storm: (_Wow, saved by the bell…_)

Ruka: I was going to, but knowing you, you'll be dueling on Storm-nii-chan again, didn't you? Just like how you dueling non-stop with Amber-nee-chan.

Rua: Aw, come on! Let me duel him while Amber-nee-chan haven't returned yet from who knows where! I wanna duel with Storm-nii-chan a little more!

Storm: I think I want to call this one a time out for now… ^^"

Ruka: See? Now come on, let's go to Yusei's place. *looking at me and bows* Sorry if my brother has become a bother to you…

Rua: Hey!

Storm: Nah, don't worry about it, Ruka-chan. I'm already used to these kinds of situation. Besides, after winning that WTGP, many people are really wanted to duel me and uh… I guess this how things break down…

Ruka: I see. Well, thanks for making my brother happy.

Rua: I'll be seeing you later, Storm-nii-chan! We'll have another duel the next time we meet again!

Storm: Okay! It's a promise then! *waves at them*

Haa, it must felt really good to be a kid, huh? He's always full of energy, running around anywhere that you want and of course, you can duel 'til you drop. Man, I wish my youth was like that rather than training to shoot with guns at that organization… those guys are lucky, I should say. And about what Ruka-chan stated, I haven't seen Amber for a week now, after that tournament. She said something about training on somewhere I don't know? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not her guardian or anything and I shouldn't be worried about her since she knows how she can take care of herself. But still… that sudden "gift" from her… it was like it wasn't a dream after all…

Storm: *shakes my head* Okay, I'm thinking way too much here! I better ride on my D-Wheel and go for a few rounds on the lane to clear my mind about it! *rides on my D-Wheel and speeds away*

* * *

><p><strong>*Meanwhile at Yusei's Apartment*<strong>

**(Crow's Point of View)**

It's been 2 weeks since Bruno has been staying with us and the reason that he was staying here in the first place is because of what Trudge and Mikage told us to let him stay with us for awhile due to Bruno's amnesia. But, even with that condition, he is a super genius when it comes to D-Wheels as he have make Jack's D-Wheel going faster in acceleration at one time. Now, the two of them, Yusei and Bruno has been staying in front of the computer screen, trying to make an engine that will be used for the WRGP that we will participate. While those two just sat there, both Jack and I are now sitting at the couch behind them, feeling a little bit bored from waiting for them to make a blueprint or something.

Crow: Man, it has been like what, since yesterday, they haven't move an inch from their seat. All focusing on that computer in front of them and we just sit here and do nothing. Good thing that I don't have any deliveries to do today.

Jack: Yeah, at least that with the new engine that they done it, we don't have to worry about another explosion from the failure engine like last time. You know that we might make the neighbourhood angry, even the landlady, Zora.

Crow: At least it's not that serious, Jack. So, we gotta have to deal with it…

While we were chatting normally, all of the sudden, the twins came and they were excited about something.

Rua: Hey, Yusei! I just got a good combo that I just learned from my duel with Storm-nii-chan! Come on, I want to test it out with you!

Ruka: *looking at both Bruno and Yusei typing on their workplace* Hm? They still at it?

Crow: Yeah, since yesterday, they didn't move an inch from that seat, still busy with that engine programme.

Rua: Aw, man! Now what am I supposed to do now?

Crow: How about you and I go for a round? Maybe I can see break that combo.

Rua: Well… *thinks a little*

And then, Aki came to the workplace and looks like she brings along a Physics Textbook with her. It must be that she wants Yusei to tutor her about that subject.

Aki: Um, Yusei. I was wondering that if you could—

Jack and I both make a "Shh!" sound as she just look at them and just sighed at it. Knowing this, she could only just look at him, while looking at Bruno with an annoyed face at him.

Crow: Knowing Yusei, when it comes to D-Wheel, he won't be able to stop for a while…

Aki: *sigh* I guess so… maybe some other time, I guess.

Ruka: *nod* We better not disturbed him while he's a little busy with what he was doing...

Crow: Come on, Rua! Let's get that combo to work!

Rua: Okay!

Jack: If you guys ever need me, I'll be at the Café, drinking my Blue Eyes White Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to the lane*<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

Man, it sure feels nice to feel the wind on my body with this speed, and this way, I can clear out everything that I have in mind just now. Well, it's nearly sunset and I think I better get back home so that I can have dinner. While I was about to do so, I can see someone flashes their lights on and off behind me, demanding for a duel.

Storm: Oh man, not this again… look I just have enough for today…

But that man just keep flashing at it at me… seriously can't this one get any worse than this?

Storm: Looks like I have no choice then… alright, let's get this party started already! *presses a button on my D-Wheel* Speed World 2, set on!

**= DUEL MODE, STANDBY! =**

As the map routes out to the nearest route for the duel, a sound of warning for the use of a duel can be heard from the city as most of the cars moves out of the way to not interrupt the duel between me and this mysterious person.

Storm: Alright, whoever you are… let's break it down!

DUEL!

(Turn 1: Storm = 4000, **? **= 4000) (SC: 0)

? : I shall start first. *draw* First, I summon forth **Wise Core** in attack mode. (0/0) and I set 1 card face down. I end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: <strong><span>Storm<span>** = 4000, ? = 4000) (SC:1)

Storm: *being sarcastic* Wow… I'm really impressed by that monster you got there… oh well, my turn now! *draw*

? : I activate my trap card, **Spirit Breaker**! With this card, I can destroy my Wise Core and all of the cards which has the same name in it!

Storm: Is this guy nuts or something? Destroying his own monster without having me setting out mine just yet? What is up with that?

As soon as a spark of lightning shatters his monster the Wise Core, why do I have a funny feeling that he's either smiling or I can her him chuckles a little?

? : When Wise Core is destroyed via card effect, I can special summon from my deck, hand or graveyard, **Machine Emperor Wisel** (0/0), **Wisel Attack** (1200/0), **Wisel Carrier** (800/600), **Wisel Top** (500/0) and **Wisel Guard** (0/1200) can be special summon onto the field! Combine, **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity**! (2500/2500)

As all of the pieces are combined into one, from those little level 1 with weak power transformed into a massive powerhouse, which tells me not to judge a book by its cover. Talk about a huge difference between strength here…

Storm: Whoa… now that was weird… wait a minute, now I know who you are! You're the GHOST that Trudge-san told me about the other day, the one that injures a lot of duelists on the road with this kind of combo!

GHOST: Does it matter to you?

Storm: Oh yes, it does! That's it, now I have a reason to take you down and bring you to Trudge-san for an investigation!

GHOST: IF you can get me that is… now, make a move.

Storm: I will! First off, since I control no monster on the field, I can special summon **Six Samurai Hermit** onto the field! (400/0) and then, I normal summon **Torapart** in attack mode! (600/600). Level 3 Six Samurai Hermit, level 2 Torapart tuning up! (3 + 2 = 5) _A legandary soldier once steps into the battle, to end the war that was once started_! I Synchro Summon, **Legendary Six Samurai – Shien**! (2500/1400).

GHOST: Hm, is that your best monster? I wouldn't be surprised if you can beat mine…

Storm: Heh, you think? Now I set 2 cards face down and end my turn! (Heh, let's see f he can break this one. Since Torapart is used as a Synchro Material for a Warrior-Type synchro monster, he can't activate his trap cards during the damage calculation. Thanks to Shien's effect of negating 1 trap/spell per turn, I have no worries about it. If he somehow managed to destroy my monster, I can either activate my facedown, **Half Counter** or **Shien's Scheme** for heavy artilary…) Come on, let's see what you got!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: Storm = 4000 , <strong><span>GHOST<span>** = 4000) (SC: 2)

GHOST: It's my turn now… *draw* He,he…

Storm: What's so funny? Something on my face?

GHOST: No, I just like to see how humans would struggle for a win… they can be so mysterious at times like this…

Storm: What do you mean by that? You don't make any sense…

GHOST: What will happen if I have taken something important from you? What will happen if your plan got backfired all in this move?

Storm: Uh… can you make it easier for me to understand?

GHOST: I activate my monster's effect! Once per turn, my Wisel can absorb one of your synchro monsters and equipped it to mine, increasing its attack points equal to that monster of yours. Now go, enjoy your meal right in front of you, Wisel!

Storm: What?

All of the sudden, the chest area of that robot opens up and shoots out threads that was tying around my Shien as he kept swinging his sword but to no avail as it was completely absorbed into that robot, increasing its attack point in an instant.

**(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity = 2500 to 5000/2500)**

Storm: No way, SHIEN!

GHOST: *Laughs out loud* How does it feel like to have something taken away from you! This is the method that will seal away all of the synchro monsters, the Synchro Kill!

Storm: *surprised* Synchro… kill?

GHOST: Now go! Attack him directly and finished this duel already!

His robot raises his arm which has the sword of my Shi En, ready to slash me away. As soon as the attack hits me, I can actually feel the pain from that moment, losing my control over my D-Wheel and ended up crashed near the sides of the lane, hence losing the duel in just one attack…

**(Storm's LP = 4000 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: GHOST)**

* * *

><p>GHOST: Another Synchro user has been defeated… *looking at the carnage and me pinned under the D-Wheel* Onto the next one… *dashed away*<p>

Ugh… how can this thing happen to me? Oh man, I'm gonna lost my conscious here… before I fainted, I swear I can hear another D-Wheel parking next to me and a person just walk towards me as I went unconscious.

Man: *sigh* This kid sure is unlucky one… *kneels down, takes his helmet off and touches his forehead* Now… let me connected to you with my power… buddy…. *closes my eyes and enter his mind*

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside Storm's Mind)<strong>

Man: Oi, idiot… wake up…

Storm: *slowly wakes up* Ugh… what…? *surprised and take a step back* W-who are you? And where the heck am I?

Man: We are inside your brain… and as for me… let's just say that I'm a messenger from another timeline, and of course as much as I don't want to admit it… I'm your friend, Kira Thantos.

Storm: Kira… Thantos?

Kira: Don't forget it, idiot… look, there's something that I want to discuss with you…

Storm: (_Now what did I get myself into this time…?_)

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I guess that's it for now... why in the world would Kira be in this timeline in the first place? And why in the world would he wanted to meet this man? All I can say is that is be prepared for the next chapter! Let's break it down!<strong>


	15. C14: Kira's Destruction of the Past

**Chapter 14: Kira's Destruction of the Past**

Kira: As much as I don't want to admit it unless you prove it to me… I'm your friend, Kira Thantos.

Storm: Kira… Thantos?

Kira: Don't you even forget about my name, idiot… look, there's something that I want to discuss with you…

Storm: (_Now what did I get myself into this time…?_)

Kira: Let me guess… you're thinking what did you get into right now?

Storm: *shocked* E-Eh? You know what I'm thinking?

Kira: We're inside your head… of course I know what you're thinking… I can even hear it just by standing here. You should say that I sometimes defy logics of the way people think…

Storm: I have NO idea what you mean, Kira-san.

Kira: Just drop that honorific and just call my name. It's really sounds weird when you say it…

Storm: O—kay… Kira?

Kira: Hmph… back to business. You know, kid, I've been observing you for quite a while now. The way you duel with others, the way you said, the same clothes with a headphone on your neck, the same scar between your nose and even the way your reaction towards someone that you know, it's really the same person as you from my timeline, minus his obsessions with an egg burger ALL the time.

Storm: I see… ^^" Huh? *confused as I think back the words that he just said* Another me? Another timeline? What are you talking about, Kira? You don't make any senses here, even I have no idea what you're talking abo—

Kira: In my time, your time is up… and the world that we tried to save… is something that was impossible to do so. And even our friends on that time, can't be saved by all.

Storm: E-EH?

Kira: You heard me… and it's all because of that Meklord Emperors that you've dueled just now. They are the main reason why at my timeline, everything is in ruins!

Storm: Uh…

Kira: And the one that controls those guys… they are the Yliaster. You have heard about it, right? The ones that is now the new Director of Neo Domino City, not that clown you've met on that opening day of WTGP and WRGP. He's just one of their lackey.

Storm: Hm… actually, I don't recall any of those things… except for that Signer Wars that happened a few months ago.

Kira: You really are out-of-dated guy, huh? What about that HUGE stone that fell off from the orbit and landed on the crater outside of the city? You should at least know that.

Storm: Um…

Kira: *facepalm* Man, you really are a slow person. Look, I already know that you have one of the cards that was an Earthbound Immortal, right? If I'm not mistaken… Yuraq Alculla?

Just hearing him say that card's name makes me twitches a little on my eyes. I just don't want to remember what happened on that fateful day as it really puts me down so hard, it was a little hard for me to stand up from it again. Experience it once is enough for me and from that point on, I have made a promise that I don't want to lose anything else that I've cherished the most. That I cherished… the most… for some reason I don't know, why do I have a warm feeling on my face and inside of me all of the sudden? This has never happened to me with Kizuna before…

Kira: Oi, why is your face is red all of the sudden? Did you remember something what they called an "Embarrasing Moment"?

Storm: *realized and shakes my head as I waved my hands in defensive* N-no! You are just seeing things, that's all!

Kira: *took an interest in it* Oh? Is that so? Heh, I guess I'll take my word on it.

As he was saying that, he takes out his black book from out of nowhere and wrote some stuff in it with an evil smile on his face. For some reason I don't know, I got a funny feeling when it comes to that book that he writes on. I wonder of he has some sort of agenda with is related to that book?

Kira: *finished writing* There, all done.*puts it away* Well, back to the agenda… again.

Storm: I wonder how many times that you tried to back and forth with the story of yours?

Kira: *ahem* As I was saying, that card of yours won't be enough for you to beat those guys. Even if you managed to take it out onto the field, can you REALLY handle the pressure from that card alone? Even Synchro Monsters won't be a match to their Synchro Killer. Because of that, I want to make a deal with you.

Storm: A deal? What kind? This doesn't involved blood or anything, right?

Kira: Of course it doesn't involved those things! I am not THAT insane, you know? *ahem* As I was saying… it is a deal that you can't resist. A method to counter that Synchro Killer without losing your comrades or even combining levels to power up your monsters. This method is only exists at my timeline. It is what we called Xyz monsters.

Storm: Xyz… monsters?

Kira: *smirks* Yeah, believe me; once that they used that Synchro Killer on these guys, you gotta love their expression that they are gonna make when it failed to do so. But in order to do so, you gotta have to overlay them on top of each other corresponding to their ranks and levels.

Storm: *rubbing my temples* Wow, getting too much information that I have no idea what you said is really giving me a headache…

Kira: You'll get the hang of it. But, I can't give you this at you right away. You got to prove it to me that only you know what to do.

Storm: Wait, this doesn't involve many people's lives, right?

Kira: Depending on your choice…have you heard of a phrase, "sacrifice one individual to save many"? This one has something to do with that.

Storm: *silent for a moment*

Kira: What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue already?

Storm: No, I was just thinking… if you're refering to an individual, could it be me?

Kira: Who knows? It could be anyone, even someone from one of your friends.

Storm: Then why are you telling me all of this? Shouldn't you do things that you can do other than telling me what to do?

Kira: *pointing my finger on him* Because this is what YOU from my timeline wishes me to let me help you out beating the living hell out of those Yliasters!

Storm: Kira…

Kira: *sigh* Talking like this aren't gonna make us go nowhere, huh? Well then, a little bedtime story should do the trick… listen up because I don't want to repeat this one again. It all happens during that day that our world should have saved the city, but ended up in a bad way…

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Past and his timeline, his Point of View*<strong>

At that time, I was the one that take on a machine called himself Z-One. Instead of Yusei or anyone else, I gambled everything in this one shot. At that time, I thought that if I managed to beat him, not only the city is saved for good, but also the world's fate will not changed for the worse. If you really want to know, alternative you, me and one of our friends named Lumina are what twe called the Elder Gods, which is refering to the chosen ones that wields the Egyptian God Cards. It was one heck of a duel, even the crowds are cheering for me to save them from their doom. Everyone was watching that moment as well as he and Lumina. But then, even with my God Card and with the help of my friends' Synchro and Xyz monsters, everything that I've bet for is all for nothing as he just laughs of my desperate attempt to save the city.

**(Turbo Duel (on the sky!): Kira = 0 LP, Z-One = 4000)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Z-One)**

Kira: Impossible! I lost?

Z-One: As I have said before, I can already see the outcome of this duel. Not even your bonds can even touch me, a God!

Kira: We're done for… *tightens fist*

Yusei: Kira… I should have been the one that duels him up there and defeated him with my friends' bonds. It was my mistake that lets him go like that…

Lumina: Not even he can't stop him… is this the end of our city? *grips on Storm's jacket* Storm, what should we do now? Is there other way to stop this madness?

Storm: *look at her* There is nothing else we can do… *look away* It's all over for us now. *taking a bite on my egg burger*

Jack: *grabs him by his collar shirt and raise him high* You idiot! You still have time to eat at the times like this? Where is your honor as an Elder Gods that should have helped us saving this kind of crap? Tell me!

Crow: Oi,oi, Jack, pull yourself together, man! *holds his fist from punching him* You can't just blame them for our faults as well, you know that! We were also responsible for not keeping our goal which is to save Neo Domino City.

Jack: *let him go but delivers the Atlas Punch on Storm's face* I should have known for not trusting you guys in the first place!

As soon as I came down from a duel from the sky and took off my helmet, I can see it… the faces that I've failed to protect that makes them smiles again. Yusei, Sherry and Aki just looked away with a sad face, the twins are hugging each other as Ruka cries on Rua's shoulder, and he tried to comfort her like he always does, Jack and Crow argued like they've never argued before and I see Storm only place his hand on his red cheek from Jack's punch as he kept looking down from me and…

Lumina: *slaps Kira's face* This is all your fault, Kira! You know that you can win against Z-One but why can't you do like you always do! You said it yourself that you can overcome any situation but this? We trusted you!

That's gonna leave a mark on my face… and my feelings. I just don't know what to say after hearing what she said. And Storm, he just kept to himself, all being too quiet of his own, doesn't want to talk about it as he finished his last bite on his sandwich.

Lumina: Well, aren't you going to say something?

Kira: Look, can you just shut it? I'm trying to think of a way here.

Z-One: *descends down* Fellow Signers and Elder Gods, you have done well to try to make it all the way here, but it is all for the naught. Very soon, this Ark Cradle shall be landing on your precious city at anytime soon, so I suggest that you all shall make your escape before you get crushed by falling bricks and stuff.

Yeah, no joke. When I saw those "cookies" crumbles down to the ground, I know that means that we gotta have to beat it before it fell on us. All of us gets on our D-Wheel and Duel Board and dashed off away from that place while Z-One laughs like he's never been happy before. As soon as we get to that double rainbow to go back down, all of the sudden, the rainbow loses its effect as we make it halfway through the ground and most of us ended up fell down straight towards the earth. The last thing I can see before I thought that I was all done for is that Ark Cradle began to destroy the city little by little until it plummet down to the ground. Then after that, everything went black for a moment.

When I realized it, I was the first one who awakes from my faint. Luckily for me, even though that my D-Wheel is messed up from the fall, I was survived from a height of Kaiba Corp building by landing into a dumpster. Great, now I smell like garbage with its stench stucking all over my body and clothes.

Kira: *rubs my back* Ah, man… what a bad landing there… shouldn't they have prepared something like a soft bed made out of cotton for my fall or something? *look at my D-Wheel* Geez, so much for free fall. I wonder if everyone is alright…

After getting myself out from that dumpster, I start walking around, wandering around the place where it was once a beautiful city, now filled with broken buildings and carnage all over the place where I can see the Ark Cradle sure has done its job. Man, of all times, why does it have to be a sunset of all views? It should have been like a sunny day to fit in the mood on what I've been through… as I wondered around more, I can see the a few broken D-Wheels on the street and what I just saw is only my friends' body lying around, without moving a muscle. But as I was about to leave, I can hear a cough nearby and as it turns out, it was that egg burger lover… who is now got metal rod sticking out from his stomach. That's gotta hurt, a lot.

Kira: Oi, are you ok?

Storm: *can barely open my eyes* Kira… is that… you?

Kira: Hey, save your strength, I'm gonna help you out!

Storm: Say… can you… take my Xyz cards…? *coughs out blood*

Without hestitation, I take all of his XYZ cards and wanted to give it to him but he said that I better hold on to it, as if he's giving his torch on me.

Kira: Why are you doing this, giving me your Xyz?

Storm: I know… that you can do it… go back… and save this world… budd— *remained silent for a long time*

Those words from him really pissed me off for no reason. I went to find and take any D-Wheel that is functioning and goes back inside the Ark Cradle that was now on the ground and enters it. As I tried to search from one room to another, until at the last room, it was some sort of portal room and by the looks of it, I can still hear some electronics beeping, telling me that its still functioning well. I quickly start typing on some random buttons and I can hear some sort of portal opened up.

Kira: This must be the portal that will take me randomly to somewhere I don't know…

And to make things worse, those Meklords began to destroy the doors while I was on my way here. Having no choice, I immediately speeds off into the portal and hope for the best. Hope is something that I rarely held onto...

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to present day, Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Just hearing what his story was like makes me kinda feel a little bit guilty all of the sudden as if I was there too. I could even feel my tears running across my cheeks as I wipe it off. Could that really be our fate if we didn't managed to stop it on time?

Kira: And since that, I was wondering aimlessly around this timeline for a while, even attending that WTGP invitation.

Storm: Let me guess, that's how you know me?

Kira: *shrugged* 'fraid so… but I thought that you're a little more… hyper than the state you are in right now… naïve.

Storm: Gee, I wonder where did you get that idea from…?

Kira: So, after hearing my part of the story, let me propose to you again. Are you willing to sacrifice one life for the sake of many with these Xyz monsters? I don't like making offers with you twice, y'know?

Hearing those phrases this time makes me wanted to think more than twice. I mean, come on, that's gonna break my promise to protect others rather than sacrifice one. Gah, the more I think about it, the more its gettng annoying. After thinking of all the situation that I might ended up with, there's only one answer I can think of…

Storm: Well, I'm not sure if I can sacrifce one for the sake of many, but if it means trying to protect someone that I care about by putting myself on the line, that's all which matters to me most.

Kira: *holds my laugh, then laughs out loud*

Storm: Hm? Something I said? *look at him with a confused look*

Kira: *wipes my tears away* Man, you really does sounds like him! It's quite a while since I have this kind of laugh! Well, you have satisfied me but as I said before, I won't give it to you right away! You gotta have to prove it to me that you're worth to have these cards! Onto a duel if you want to earn it! *activates my duel disk that came out of nowhere*

Storm: (_Why do most of things is going to ended up in a duel? That is something that I can never understand…)_ ^^" *prepares the duel disk* Well then…

Kira: Yeah, I got the gist of what you're going to say anyway…

Both: LET'S BREAK IT DOWN!

DUEL!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm gonna stop here for now. Looks like the next chapter would be a duel between 2 people with different way of dueling. Xyz vs Synchros. Who's gonna win and will Storm gets the cards that will counter the Synchro Kill? Until then, Let's Break It Down to the next chapter! Ja nee!<strong>

**P.S.: Hey, Prinny! Whenever you feel like dueling with me at DN, feel free to leave a PM. And for those who wanted to duel me on DN (Dueling Network), my name in that place is Wild_Fang. See you guys later!**


	16. C15: The Battle of Summons

**Chapter 15: The Battle of Summons**

Kira & Storm: Let's Break it Down!

DUEL!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: <strong>Storm<strong> = 8000 , Kira = 8000)

Storm: Eh? Why do we start on 8000? Isn't it usually 4000?

Kira: What? Got a problem with that? In my timeline, this is how much our LP started. So, if you got a problem with that, I suggest you better withdraw from this match and let your world be destroyed just like that.

Storm: But… the rules said that…

Kira: Screw the rules, I got silver hair!

Storm: *gets annoyed* Tch… fine! You asked for it! Don't blame on me when you lost!

Kira: I don't plan on losing. I'm gotta go full throttle on you. Well then, you better make your move then.

Storm: Here I go! *draw* First off, I play a field spell, **Temple of the Six**!

And with that declaration, a huge gate appears besides us as the gate has the Six Samurai circles at the entrance, where Kira just looked at them casually.

Kira: Six Samurais, huh? I wonder… can you use it to its full potential, kid? Or are you going to crumble to pieces with my powers?

Storm: Hey, never underestimate my bonds with my deck!

Kira: Bonds are nothing if you can't really appreciate it to the fullest. Now, make a move already…

Storm: Fine! I play a spell card, **Six Samurai United**! With this card, for every Six Samurai that is either normal or special summon, it gets one Bushido counter on it! Now, I summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho!** (1600/1000)

**(Temple of the Six = 1 Bushido Counter)**

**(Six Samurai United = 1 Bushido Counter)**

Storm: And then, I activate the United's effect! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can draw number of cards equal to the number of Bushido Counter that the United have! *draws 1 card* And then, I play a spell card, **One Day of Peace**! Both of us draw 1 card and until your end phase, neither of us takes any damage! *draws 1 more card*

Kira: Interesting… defending yourself from my turn's damage, huh? You sure are like _him_… *draws 1 card*

Storm: _Him_?

Kira: You from my timeline.

Storm: I don't know what you're talking about but for now, I set 2 cards and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Storm = 8000, <strong>Kira <strong>= 8000)

Kira: Heh, you sure are reminded me of that egg sandwich idiot back at my time… but that doesn't mean that he can defend from all of my attacks! I draw! First off, I activate 2 **Mystical Space Typhoon**s! With this card, both of your set cards will be destroyed by this cyclone!

Storm: Oh, crud…

As the two cyclones appear from his cards, my set cards floats inside them as it shatters both of my **Swift Samurai Storm!** and **Six Style Dual Wield** just like that. So much for my countermeasures…

Kira: What's the matter, kid? That's just the beginning and I haven't even warmed up yet. Now, since I have no monsters on my field, while yours does, I can special summon **Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy** in attack mode! (300/600)

Storm: *being sarcastic* Wow, I'm so scared, Kira-san. Maybe you should try to check your monster's ATK again…

Kira: You don't know anything about my Evil Heroes deck. Now, I sacrificed it in order to summon **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**! (2600 to 2500/1800).

Storm: *shocked* What! You're kidding me, right? That card needs 2 sacrifices, not one! That's against the rules!

Kira: Not exactly. Since you control a monster, I just need to tribute 1 monster in order to summon him… sucks to be you. Now, my monster attacks your Mizuho!

Malicious Edge aimed his… claw(?) onto his target and it shoots out spikes from it, piercing her chest and she shatters to pieces. But its leftover attacks didn't get through me this time as it drops down to the ground and Malicious took a step back to Kira's place.

Storm: Thanks to One Day of Peace, I took no damage from your battle just now because until your end phase, both of us received 0 damages!

Kira: Interesting… fine then, I set 2 cards facedowns and at the End Phase, if I have used Infernal Prodigy as a sacrifice to call forth a "HERO" monster, I can get to draw 1 card. I end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: <strong>Storm<strong> = 8000, Kira = 8000)

Kira: Now you know why I'm dead serious about this situation? Now then, I suggest that you better make your move carefully before things could turn for the worse…

Storm: Yeah, right… your words won't affect me! *draw* _(This isn't the card that I was hoping for...) _

Kira: True, but your action says otherwise… you can't fool me, kid. And judging by your looks, I think you got a bad draw there…

Storm: S-shut up! I set this card and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: Storm = 8000, <strong>Kira <strong>= 8000)

Kira: Alrighty, it's my turn now… *draw* Time for a little payback… now, my Malicious Edge attack your set monster!

Malicious aimed his claw again at my monster's set card and it shoots out, piercing through my **Six Samurai – Yariza** with ease and it hits me too. For some reason, I can feel that attack was real…

(Storm's LP = 8000 to 6000)

Storm: *grips on my chest* What the…? Why I can feel the pain?

Kira: Since we're inside your brain, anything can happen, even inflicting pain. That's why you should always watch what you're saying… don't underestimate your opponent or you'll ended up in pain, just like your battle with that GHOST just now…

Storm: Is that… so? This is getting interesting…

Kira: Yep, you should change your way of thinking and better get yourself a head start then… I just end my turn like this…

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: <strong>Storm<strong> = 6000, Kira = 8000)

Storm: It's my turn now… *draw and a smile appears on my face*

Kira: Hm… you look like you have a plan there…

Storm: Say, Kira-san. Thanks for destroying the monsters for me…

Kira: Huh?

Storm: By removing from play both of my Yariza and Mizuho, I can special summon **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor!** (2200/1200) and now, I activate its effect! Once per turn, Enishi can cut away one monster on the field, and say goodbye to your Malicious Edge!

Enishi performs his quick slash as a crescent attack slashes away Malicious Edge from the field, leaving Kira defenseless.

Storm: Now, my Enishi attacks you directly!

Kira: *braces for impact but nothing happens as I hear him laughing hard* What's so funny, Ryder?

Storm: Oh, it's nothing really. Whenever he activates its effect, I can't declare an attack at all. Looks like I got you good, Kira-san.

Kira: Oh, shut up. I'll make sure I'll pay you back for that joke!

Storm: Geez, you don't have to get angry for that kind of joke. I end my turn this way.

* * *

><p>(Turn 6: Storm = 6000, <strong>Kira<strong> = 8000)

Kira: I draw! *take a look at the card and smiles* I end my turn this way…

* * *

><p>(Turn 7: <strong>Storm<strong> = 6000, Kira = 8000)

Storm: What, that's it? I was expecting more than that…

Kira: Oh, you'll see something good later on…

Storm: O-kay~~ *shrugged my shoulders* Now, I summon forth the **Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi**! (1700/700). Onto the battle phase! Now, both of my monsters will attack you directly!

**(Temple of the Six = 2 Bushido Counters)**

As soon as they have received their command from me, both of them are rushed towards an attack, he suddenly smiled and activate a facedown.

Kira: You think I'll let you touch me? I activate my facedown, **Metal Reflect Slime**! With this bad boy, I can special summon it onto the field in defense mode! (0/3000)

Storm: Great… I canceled that attack and I end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 8: Storm = 6000, <strong>Kira<strong> = 8000)

Kira: You know… you could have just used Enishi's Chancellor's effect to destroy my card just now, right?

Storm: *surprised and facepalm* Oh man… you're right! Darn it!

Kira: Too late… now it's my turn! *draw* Alright, time to get this sequence lock and load! I play a spell card, **Monster Reborn**! With this card, I can call back my **Malicious Edge** onto the field! (2600 to 2400/1800).

Storm: Great, not you again… -_-"

Kira: Get used to it, kid! Now my monster will attack yours and this is for the payback for the joke!

Malicious Edge gives the Enishi Chancellor an evil grin as it stabs its claw onto him and as he shattered, I can also feel the pain on my chest where he got stabbed as well.

**(Storm's LP = 6000 to 5800)**

Kira: Now, I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 9: <strong>Storm<strong> = 5800, Kira = 8000)

Storm: Oh man… this is bad… here goes something! *draws and thinks a little*

Kira: Heh… you sure are quite different from _him_…

Storm: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Kira: Unlike you, he always just uses whatever he has on his hand and just does it casually without thinking any risks involved. I kinda begin to like you… in a friendly way, of course…

Storm: Uh… thanks for the compliment? *shakes my head* wait, what am I doing! This is a duel right now! There's no way I'll let you get into me! For now, I just summon forth my **Shien's Daredevil** (1600 to 1900/1000) and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 10: Storm = 5800, <strong>Kira<strong> = 8000)

Kira: Just when I thought that you are going to lose and quit… you're a lot tougher like him… oh well, I guess I can finished it on what you've started. *draw* First, I declare my Malicious attacks your Enishi and leaves you wide open!

Storm: I was wondering about that…

Kira: Huh?

Storm: From my hand, I activate my quick spell card, **Blind Spot Strike**! Now, I can choose your Metal Reflect Slime which it was in defense mode and added its DEF onto my Enishi! (ATK = 1700 to 4700)

Kira: Say what?

As soon as Malicious went for a strike, all of the sudden, Enishi was already at his back as he stabbed its sword and sliced it upwards, making Kira feeling the same pain as his monster had as he is now kneel down, trying to hold it in one go.

**(Kira = 8000 to 6900)**

Kira: Gh… you really are reminded me of him…

Storm: Gee, thanks a lot.

Kira: But that alone won't be enough… I set a card and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 11: <strong>Storm <strong>= 5800, Kira = 6900)

Storm: Alright it's my move then! *draw* Heh, heh… I don't know what your facedowns are, but I'll set 2 cards facedowns and end my turn this way!

* * *

><p>(Turn 12: Storm = 5800, <strong>Kira<strong> = 6900)

Kira: That's it, no more mister nice guy… Storm, I'll show you what the real power of XYZ can really does!

Storm: Oh boy… I think I just pissed you off, right?

Kira: Draw! Now, I activate my first trap card, **Dust Tornado**! When this card is on the field, I can destroy your middle set card!

A huge tornado covers up the whole set card as it shatters away my **Cunning of the Six**. Wow, I can't believe he would destroy my bait card… a bait perfect to mocking him as I can even see him gets angrier than normal.

Kira: I activate my trap card, another **Metal Reflecting Slime** and set it into defense mode! (0/3000).

Storm: What's next? End your turn?

Kira: *chuckles* You'll regret it when I do this! Level 10, 2 Metal Reflecting Slimes, OVERLAY!

A weird portal that appears on the ground and in front of us as both monsters went inside it and stacked on top of each other.

Storm: Overlay?

Kira: With these 2 monsters, I have contructed an overlay network! XYZ Summon! Appear to me, **Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max**! (3000 to 2800/3000, Rank 10)

A HUGE looking cannon just appears out from that small little portal as 2… stars, I think, are circling around that weapon, as I was amazed to see this kind of thing appears right in front of me. Is this the true power of XYZ?

Storm: *shocked* Whoa, this is an XYZ? I've never seen this one before…

Kira: Storm, let me show you what an XYZ monster can really do! By detaching an Overlay unit, you will take 2000 damages from these cannon! Lock and load and shoots him with your full power!

As one of the stars went inside the barrel and aims at me, it charges up and shoots it at a very high velocity and I can even feel like as if a huge bullet just passed through me as of right now, I kneel down in pain while gripping on my chest, but that's just the beginning as I can see Kira smiling widely on his face.

**(Storm's LP = 5800 to 3800)**

Kira: Now go! Attach his Enishi with yout Full Blaster Cannon!

As the cannon charges up for his second attack, it shoots out a huge stream of light, which literally engulfs my Enishi and even have a very strong impact on me as it pushes me back and makes me flung a few meters away from my spot as I am now on the ground, trying my best to hold up from that shot.

**(Storm's LP = 3800 to 2700)**

Kira: I end my turn this way.

* * *

><p>(Turn 13: <strong>Storm<strong> = 2700, Kira: 6800)

As much as I tried to struggle just to stand, he only just shakes his head in disbelieving on what he can see.

Kira: Kid, its useless if you tried to against me with only those kinds of monsters. Even the highest monsters that you have in your arsenal are only 2500. So, why don't you just give it up and accept your defeat? This way, I can make your suffering less suffering than the last one.

Storm: *struggles to stand up* There's no way… I'll let you have in your way…

Kira: Hm? Still have some energy fight within you? I thought that I've nailed you right there and now. Fine, kid. Show me how you will overcome this matter.

Storm: As long as there's something for me to protect, I won't even let my guard down! Even if most of the time, everything is against me, with this draw, it will change my path of winning! If I can't find my path of victory, I'll carve one of my own! DRAW! *draws out*

Kira: You really are reminded me of him… you even have the same spirit as him. But, first I activate another facedown, **Dust Tornado**! With this, your Temple of the Six goes bye, bye!

Another huge tornado circles around the Gate as pieces by pieces, like in the real situation of some sort of tornado incident, literally destroying my gates and his cannon returns back to its original attack.

Kira: So, does this makes you feel scared right now?

Storm: I was wondering about that…

Kira: Hm?

Storm: I actvate my Trap card, **Return of the Six Samurai**! With this card, I can special summon back my **Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi** in attack mode until the end phase! (1700/700). Next up, I special summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan** in attack mode if I control another Six Samurai on the field! (1800/500)

Kira: Oh? You have that card in your hand? Why didn't you deploy it earlier? You could have avoided it, you know?

Storm: Because now I summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki** in attack mode! (200/2000) and its effect lets me summon my last card on my hand, **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**! (500/1800). Level 3 Kageki, Level 2 kagemusha tuning up! (3 + 2 = 5) _A legandary soldier once steps into the battle, to end the war that was once started_! I Synchro Summon, **Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**! (2500/1400).

**(Kizan's ATK = 1800 to 2100)**

**(Enishi's ATK = 1700 to 2200)**

Kira: Heh, you are exactly like him, always find a way to win this battle… but that won't be enough. Your monster isn't strong enough to beat mine!

Storm: I think you underestimate my samurais. Can you take a look carefully on my side of the field?

Kira: *scanning on his field again and noticed something was wrong* Don't tell me…

Storm: Yeah, that's right. The reason I revived back Enishi is to use his effect! By removing from play both Kagemusha and Kageki, you must return back your cannon to your extra deck.

Kira: Damn, man… *reluctantly puts pack the card onto the extra deck*

Storm: This clinches it! Now my monster attacks you directly!

Kira: I activate my trap card, **Holy Barrier – Mirror Force**! With this card, all of your monsters will be destroyed.

Storm: Sorry… but Shi En's effect negates it once per turn.

Kira: *chuckles* I already know that…

All four slashes appeared on his body as he just accepts it all with open arms and just smiles about it.

**(Kira's LP = 5800 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner = Storm)**

Kira: Man, I haven't felt that kind of intense duel for a long time… *laughs happily*

As much as I tried to hold on to it, the pain that I've received from the duel really puts a toll on me as of right now, I'm laying on the ground and my vision is getting blurry all of the sudden as he walks towards me with confident smile on his face.

Kira: Alright then… looks like I can entrust this cards to you then. And one more thing… get yourself a TV, so that you won't be outdated from the world… but don't worry, we'll meet again soon enough.

Before I can hear him saying to the end, all of the sudden, my vision blacks out as the only thing I can remember is his smile and that's all there is to it…

* * *

><p>As soon as I opened my eyes slowly, I realized that I'm right now in a hospital, laid back on the bed, wearing the patient's clothing and have my head wrapped in bandages. As soon as I was coming to, I began to ask the nurse that was entering my room.<p>

Storm: Um… excuse me, how long have I knocked out?

Nurse: Oh, you're awake? You've been out cold for 3 days, young man. If it wasn't for your friend that brought you here, you could have got more serious injury. I think you should thank him for that.

Storm: A friend?

Did someone actually helped me back there? Could it be…! As I checked my deck that was on the table and looked at its contents, I can see 4 black blank cards are inside my deck as I can only just smile from it.

Nurse: Hm? Is there something that makes you happy, Mr. Ryder?

Storm: No… *laid back on the bed* Everything is gonna be alright.

As much as the nurse trying to figure it out and just leaves the room in confusion, I can only smile about it as I received a note from a certain someone that I know that was inside my deck.

**= I leave the fate of this world to you, then. Use it wisely, just like how he uses it. From, Kira Thantos. =**

* * *

><p><strong>And now, Kira has passed his torch to Storm. With this new method that he knows, will he able to get back on track and stop them? There's only one way to find out. Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**(_Yosha! Looks like I've finished this chapter, with a special thanks to my buddy, Overlord Prinny for helping me out with this duel, and a few adjustments that I've made to matched up for this battle. Thanks for the duel, yo! And maybe we could go for a round at the DN, maybe?_)**


	17. C16: Kira's Time to Appear

**I've been thinking... what kind of opening title that's suitable for not only for my story, but also the whole 5Ds? My solution? Leave All Behind from Wilma Sidr. I suggest you guys hear this music first to know how does it began. In any case, here's the next chapter of Path of The Wolf!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Full intrumental opening) <strong>It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Kira's Time to Appear<strong>

**(This chapter will be focused on Kira's Point of View because this happens after Kira send Storm to the hospital while Storm is unconscious and finish their mental duel.)**

Man, that's the last time I will helping out people like that ever again. I mean, come on, he's unconscious, had to carried him to the hospital with my D-Wheel and gonna drag his bike to his place, which fortunately it's the same place as he stayed back in my place. If not, say bye bye to your bike, you idiot! After I walk out from that hospital and made my way to my D-Wheel, there are something that I have to think about it..

Kira: *sigh* Now that I've delivered his cards to him, I guess my quest of stalking him is over for now. Should I stay here for a while to watch his progress or just go explore somewhere on this world rather than mine? *thinks a little before I made up my mind* Oh well, time to screw up this timeline as well and maybe I'll be able to beat that Z-One this time. *look around* I wonder if they sold some parts that can make my D-Wheel fly like an eagle? Seriously, I need those parts, even they call me crazy or something…

* * *

><p>As I think about what kind of combo should I use to beat that Z-One up this time, while I was minding my own business on the Combat Lane, which is still the same, I kinda saw something that gets my attention on the other side of the track, a duel on… skateboards?<p>

Kira: Wow, that's pretty interesting. Never seen that kind of duel before, well, at least it's still a Riding Duel. Usually the kids will do the standng duel in my place but if a kid rides on a D-Wheel, be prepared to get fined. I wonder who's du-? *surprised* Rua and Ruka? Oh no… don't tell me he's up against… *look at the front* Yep… that idiotic kid, alright. Oh well, time to make my appearance!

I immediately tried to find a lane that connects to their lane and since I can't find one, might as well make one… by speeds up and crashed through the side protectors and 'fly' towards them.

Kira: *singing* I believe I can fly~

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, those kids have finished their duel by the time I just jumped over there.<p>

Lucciano: *laughs evilly* You two are weak compared to my strength! I might as well take away your precious card, Ruka! *has Ancient Fairy Dragon on my hands*

Ruka: No! Give it back to me! She's my precious friend!

Rua: Yeah, you good-for-nothing Yliaster! You can't just take away her card like that!

Lucciano: *laughs evilly* Like I care about that! How are you supposed to duel with your conditions like that? You two can't even beat me at all! Oh well, might as well tear this card up since I've already got the info on this card.

Ruka: No!

Kira: *grabs the card from behind, surprising Lucianno* YOINK! *parks near them*

Lucciano: *shocked* What the…? Since when did you appear out of nowhere?

Kira: I believe this card belongs to you. *hands Ruka her card*

Ruka: *takes it* T-thank you… but…

Kira: Talk later, duel first. *look at Lucciano* Oi, goldilocks! If you think that you can go around, wandering your own business and injured these innocent kids for the sake of your… I don't know… the Circuit?

Rua: The what?

Lucciano: Interesting… how does a human like you knows what are we going to do?

Rua: Hey, Ruka, what's he talking about? And the Circuit thing… somehow it scares me for some reason…

Ruka: I don't know… maybe that Yliaster has something to do with it…

Kira: What about you and I go for one on one, eh? Let's do this your way!

Rua: No, mister! You can't! He's too good!

Ruka: He has a Synchro Killing Method that will take your monster away!

Kira: Heh, I would like to see him try on mine…

Lucianno: Interesting, so there's even a bigger fool than those twins. Very well, since I got some spare time to kill, let's do this thing!

Kira: Alright, you two. Better hang on my D-Wheel cause this thing is gonna be good. And I'm gonna show you who's a bigger fool, goldy!

Lucciano: Stop calling me that, you inferior fool!

Rua and Ruka: W-why?

Kira: Because I'm gonna show you guys how to handle this kind of stuff… my way!

Lucianno: Bring it!

Alrighty then… since that they don't recognized me for a reason, I guess this is good enough for me to take down that goldilocks. Besides, I can't wait to see his WTF moment when he's facing a card that was never appeared in this world in the first place… but it would be better if these guys know me, all thanks to Yusei making friends with me. Oh well, looks like time to put the sleeping 'beauty' to sleep… I always wanted to say that…

Lucianno & Kira: SPEED WORLD 2! SET, ON!

**= DUEL MODE, STANDBY =**

As my screen tells me that it is looking for an alternative route for our duel, I looked at both of the twins, concern about me but hey, who doesn't when it comes to this kind of situation and since I don't have any Synchro monsters, might as well use my secret weapon.

Kira: Let's burn it up!

DUEL!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: Kira = 4000, <strong>Lucciano<strong> = 4000) (SC = 0)

Lucciano: I'm going to start first! *draw* First off, I summon forth **Sky Core** in attack mode! (0/0) and I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: <strong>Kira<strong> = 4000, Lucciano = 4000) (SC = 1)

Rua: Wah! Mister, watch out for his combo! You can't underestimate its powers just because it looks weak!

Kira: Don't worry, Rua. To me, that's just another weak monster that's needed to be drain down to the toilet.

Rua: *surprised a little* W-wait, how did you know my name?

Kira: Uhh… internet?

Rua: Huh?

Ruka: Um, have we met somewhere before, mister?

Kira: Oh, never mind. Here goes something! *draw* Okay, this card is good to go. First off, I special summon my **Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy** in attack mode! (300/600) Since I got no monsters on my field, I can call it whenever I feel like it!

Lucciano: I activate my trap card, **Raigeki Break**! With this card, I discard my **Skiel Attack** to destroy… my Sky Core!

A bolt of lightning came down shock that little eggy bastard and let it go to smitherins… nice. I already know what's comes next.

Lucciano: I activate my monster's effect!

Kira: *mimicking and taunting his voice* When that little egg is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 each of "**Meklord Emperor Skiel**" (0/0), "**Skiel Top**" (600/0), "**Skiel Attack**" (1000/0), "**Skiel Guard**" (200/300), and "**Skiel Carrier**" (400/0) from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. And bla, bla, bla… and you combined them into **Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity** (2200/2200). *laughs like him*

Lucciano: Will you stop copying me? You're getting on my nerves! Because that's not funny at all, human!

Kira: *keep taunting* Ooo, I'm soo scared~ what should I ever do~?

Just taunting him is already fun enough, seeing the twins giggles at my joke really reminds me of my world, and seeing his first epic face… is priceless. That's right, his first epic face. I just can't wait for his WTF moment when I give him a whirl.

Rua: *stop laughing* Hey, mister! You're kinda funny! I kinda hurt my stomach for all of the sudden thanks to your joke!

Ruka: *stops giggling as well* But, his monster is the real problem. Be careful, mister.

Kira: Meh, don't worry. I already used to this kind of stuff anyway. And you two better hang on to my ride, just to make sure that you don't fall off.

Lucciano: Oh? Interesting… you really are a fool.

Kira: What if I am? Now then, by sacrificing my Infernal Prodigy, I can normal summon my **Evil Hero Malicious Edge!** (2600/1800) This bad boy only needs one sacrifice if you control more monsters than I do.

Lucciano: Well that doesn't change a thing!

Kira: Yeah, I guess so… *shrugged my shoulders* Now, go! Attack his monster with Malicious Claw!

My monster shoots out his claws, which it turns out to be used as a needle launcher as it aims towards the robot, only to be diverted to the ground.

Lucciano: He,he,he,he! Once per turn, my Skiel Guard can negate one of your monster's attacks on me! Too bad for you!

Kira: What are you talking about? I was just playing with you, goldy! Oh well, I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. Oh yeah, during my end phase, since I've use my prodigy to call forth a "Hero" monster, I got to draw 1 card!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: Kira = 4000, <strong>Lucciano<strong> = 4000) (SC = 2)

Rua: Hey, mister! Aren't you going to duel him seriously?

Kira: Hm? What's wrong with that? He's just a little kid who needs to learn to respect his elders…

Lucciano: How dare you make the mockery out of me! *draw* First off, I play my trap card, **Sky A3**! With this card, by discarding my Skiel Attack from the field, I can special summon my **Skiel Attack 3**! (1200/0)

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity = 2400/2200)**

Lucciano: I activate its special ability! You're hero monster lost half of its ATK!

**(Malicious Edge's ATK = 2600 to 1300).**

Kira: What, that's it?

Lucciano: Don't try to play with me! By sacrificing my Skiel Attack 3, I can special summon Skiel Attack 5 from my hand! (1400/0)

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity = 2600/2200)**

Lucciano: And I activate its effect again! Reducing your monster's attack points by half!

**(Malicious Edge's ATK = 1300 to 650)**

Kira: Is that supposed to scare me or something?

Lucciano: It will scare you! My Skiel will attack your monster! Reduce his LP immediately!

A bird-like machine charges up for an attack and it unleashes one heck of a beam, directing onto my monster as it tries to stop it but to no avail and that attack hits me good, shaking my bike for a little bit, but thanks to the twins near me, looks like I won't be falling off for a while and I haven't felt that pain for a while now. Good thing I use these kids as a lever to even things up a little.

**(Kira's LP = 4000 to 2050)**

Lucciano: I end my turn this way! Let's see if you can turn things around… if you can that is! *laughs evilly*

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: <strong>Kira<strong> = 2050, Lucciano = 4000) (SC = 3)

Kira: *yawn* Man, I'm getting bored just dueling with you, goldy…

Lucciano: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Rua: Hey, mister… isn't there anything you gonna do about it?

Ruka: If you try to call forth a Synchro Monster, it might end up being taken away from you.

Kira: Who says anything about calling a Synchro Monster?

Rua & Ruka: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Kira: Let me show you… a method that can stop them at once! *draw* During my Standby Phase, I activate 2 **Metal Reflect Slime** and putting them in defense mode! (0/3000, Level 10)

Lucciano: *laughs out more* What happened to your big talk just now? Now you go defense? You're pathethic!

Kira: *smirks* Looks like everything is set.

Lucciano: For what? Your defeat?

Kira: 2 Level 10 Metal Reflect Slime, OVERLAY!

Lucciano: *shocked* W-what?

Rua & Ruka: *look at him* Overlay?

After I shouted that command, both of my monsters are turning into a stream of light as they enters the black hole in the speed, making Rua and Ruka surprised from that power I just showed and Lucciano just give me the face that I was looking for… the WTF moment. Oh well, time to finished up my chant and go for the kill.

Kira: _With these 2 monsters, I have constructed an overlay network_! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, **Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max**! (3000/3000, Rank 10)

After that chant, my HUGE cannon monster came out from the black portal, leaving Goldy speechless as there are 2 stars circling around my monster.

Lucciano: W-What kind of monster is that?

Rua: Wow! That looks so cool!

Kira: A monster that you will bow down to! I activate its effect! By detach 1 Overlay unit, it can shoot out 2000 damage onto your LP! This is the payback for making my monster destroyed! Lock and load and shoots him with your full power!

After I detached one card from it, the star went inside the barrel and aims at that brat, it charges up and shoots it at a very high velocity and making him feel the pain coming out from that shot alone, making him wobbling from his D-Board.

**(Lucciano's LP = 4000 to 2000)**

Kira: Now then… Time to go rumble! Now I declare an attack on your monster!

Lucciano: No way! Once per turn, my Skiel Guard will negate your monster's attack!

Kira: Thanks… that's what I was hoping for.

Lucciano: What did you say?

Kira: Now I activate my own Speed Spell card from my hand, **Double or Nothing**! With this card, if I have at least 3 Speed Counters, I can double my monster's attack and go for another one!

**(Gustaph Max's ATK = 3000 to 6000)**

Kira: And to finish things up, I activate my last trap card on my field, **Trap Stun**! There's no way I'll let you negate this one!

Lucciano: NO! It can't be?

Kira: Time to kill a huge bird in one shot! Full charge! Attack with Full Blaster Cannon!

Lucciano: No!

**(Lucciano's LP = 2000 to 0)**

**(Duel end. Winner: Kira)**

Kira: And that's how I burned you out!

Lucciano: *stops and skates to the side* Impossible… I can't be defeated!

Kira: Not everyone's an undefeated one. Sooner or later, they'll gotta lose… and I just make you fall.

Lucciano: *gets angry* I'll get you for this!

As soon as that goldylocks opens up a portal and dashed towards it, I've never felt this happy ever since that defeat from Z-One. Who would have thought that I would be smiling at a time like this? Even I can't tell... but, the felling isn't the same without having my friends by my side as the twins just looked at me with interest after they stopped their D-Board after hanging onto my ride. At least I got their attention about how to beat Emperors with ease.

Rua: Whoa, that's some monster you got there! Can you teach me how to do that, mister?

Ruka: Rua, Yusei said that talking to strangers might be bad! *turns to him and bows politely* Thank you for helping us just now. If it wasn't for you, I might have lost my precious friend.

Kira: (_Well, she is still the same back at my place… still bows politely as always…_) -_-"

Ruka: What's wrong, mister? Something the matter? *looks at him with concern*

Rua: *take a look at my deck* Hmm, how did he do that again? Stacking on top of them?

Kira: *shakes my head and laughs a little* I'm ok, Ruka. And don't worry, Leo. Only a few people can perform the 'overlay'. Unfortunately for Yusei, he can't do it either.

Rua: Whoa, Yusei can't do that either?

Kira: Nope.

Ruka: *tilted my head in confusion* Overlay? Is that what it's called?

Rua: *gets excited* Ne, ne, can you teach me then? I can make good combos and even show it to my friends!

Ruka: *sigh* Rua! Try to control your excitement for once.

Kira: *laughs* My, it must feel good to be young… Tell you what, if you can beat me in a duel, I'll teach you.

Rua: Really? Awesome!

Ruka: RUA! He's a stranger! You can't just go around accepting duels from random people!

Rua: But that's what Amber-nee-chan always do!

Ruka: *sigh* Why do I have a hyperactive brother like you...?

Kira: Amber, huh? I wonder what kind of person is that…

Rua: Huh? Did you say something, mister?

Kira: Oh, nothing! Nothing at all and stop calling me mister. The name's Kira Thantos, remember that, you two. *look at my watch on my D-Wheel* Oh boy, will you look at the time? Looks like I gotta go somewhere. Catch you two later, ok? *pushes the throttle and went forward*

Ruka: He might be a little bit weird, but he's actually a good person.

Rua: Yep! I can't wait for him to teach me that! Come on, let's go back and tell Yusei about this Lucciano guy! *skates on my board and moves forward*

Ruka: Rua! Wait up!

Well, that's one problem solved. Although I don't want to use it too soon, but desperate time calls for desperate measure and that once definitely calls for it. I might as well just go for it. Now, there are 2 things that I need to think about. One, this Amber person… I wonder if she's an acquiantance of that hospitalized idiot? And two… I wonder what should I get for my sandwich for today…?

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Kira has shown his true colour, what will he do next? And how will Storm began to use his newfound powers? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**Wow, finally! An update on this newest chapter. If it haven't been for my hectic week, I may have posted this earlier but hey, at least the new one is up. A special thanks to Overlord Prinny for giving me some materials for this chapter. And on the next chapter, we'll be focusing back to Storm's Point of View. See you later!**


	18. C17: Triple Encounter in A Day

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Triple Encounter in a Day<strong>

***In an unknown place, normal Point of View***

As the two of the Yliaster, a man in his white cloak-like clothing, over his own black and white riding suit, carries a sword with him and has gray metallic eyepiece covers his right eye named Placido and a large old man name Jose in his white in dark golden orange suit which is seen on his pants, front and the shoulder pads that pins his cloak, are sitting at their seats while looking at the orb in front of them and the ground which it seems to be the incomplete circuit that Kira has mentioned once.

Jose: Placido, I know that you're upset about one of your GHOSTs has been defeated by one of the Signers, which is their leader, Yusei Fudo.

Placido: If it wasn't for that Crimson Dragon that has been helping with him, I could have ahnialliate that human! Those Synchro Monsters are nothing more than a waste to human evolution and must be removed from history! They are the reason why our world is in destruction!

Jose: Patience, Placido, as our plan is still operating smoothly. Now that the WTGP was a grand success and WRGP has attracted many people from all over the world, they will be the ones who will complete the circuit and end this world from our destruction.

Placido: But that would be a waste of time! Why don't we do this ourselves, rather than have those humans do it?

Jose: Do you have a problem with the grand plan?

Jose's words makes Placido felt disgust where the grand plan was letting the humanity does the works for them. As soon as another portal opens up and Lucciano walks out from the portal and sits down, he had his sour face from the last encounter with Kira.

Placido: *teases him* Oh, what's this? Someone is being sulky all of the sudden?

Lucciano: *in angry tone* Shut up! If it wasn't for that human who tried to help out those twins, I might have taken away her card! But these fool, he taunting me as if I'm a weak person!

Jose: This human you speak of… is he related to the Signers?

Lucciano: Think again, old man! His monster isn't like one of those kids' monsters! His monsters came out from a black portal and it isn't a Synchro Monster at all!

Jose: A black portal? What did you mean by that?

Lucciano: How the heck should I know? And he seems to know what we're planning!

Placido: Should I eliminate this… person?

Jose: For now, let us not act upon our anger. As the Signers didn't know any of this, but this person that you encountered might know something but none shall believe him, as he is just a stranger. For now, let us focus onto completing this circuit.

Lucciano: (_Once I meet that fool again, I'll make sure that I'm going to get him good for humiliating me! I'll make sure of it!_)

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

The doctor said that I'm still a no-go from the hospital because of the injuries that I had where my right arm and my head is bandaged. He told me to stay here for at least 2 more days so that I'm fully cured and ready to head out. Truth to be told, he could be right, I mean, my arm is still hurt from that crash and pinned under my D-Wheel and if it wasn't for my helmet which is now cracked halfway, I would have taken a serious blow and might ended up in a coma. I guess I'm quite lucky. As soon as the doctor leaves, Mikage-san and Trudge-san enters the room and somehow, I got a feeling that they came here to interrogate me rather than a normal visit… or so I thought…

Trudge: Yo, kid? How's it hanging?

Storm: *surprised* Trudge-san, Mikage-san! What brings you two here?

Mikage: From what we heard, you are become one of the victims of the GHOST incident.

Storm: Well, from the looks of it, it seems that I am unfortunate to fight one of them.

Trudge: I can understand how you feel, kid. I also one of the victims in this GHOST attacks but hey, at least I'm ok after that.

Storm: T-then… what about others? Is there someone else got involved with this kind of mess?

Mikage: Yusei is also one of the target of the GHOST but it seems that he managed to beat them. Even Atlas-sama defeated the GHOST version of himself which claims that power is everything. And then I got nothing of it after those two.

Trudge: And for your information, the GHOST that you've dueling is actually one of our duelbots that is used for the Securities training.

Storm: A robot? B-but how?

Trudge: That's something we don't know how…

Mikage: Usually most of the victims are ended up in a coma, but the receipent said that you've been brought here by someone that you know, which is the reason that you're one of the ones that isn't in a coma.

Storm: Someone that I know? (_Could it be Kira-san?_)

Trudge: Yeah… grey hair, long black coat… something like that. Ring any bells?

Storm: *pretends to hold my head* No… not really remember… (Actually, I do know because he said that I'm one of his friends and there's no way that he would do such a thing…)

Trudge: Hey, don't force yourself thinking too much. You gotta need some rest after all.

Mikage: I guess that's it for now. If you remember anything or have some good data, be sure to contact us to cooperate to bring down this GHOST.

Storm: *nod* I will.

As soon as both of them leave the room, I just sigh of relief for a good reason. One of them is that I'm one of the lucky ones that was survived from getting myself a coma and the other one, I just got something that can actually counters the Synchro Killer method, an XYZ. With all being said, I guess I needed to lay down for a while and relax for a while since my head is start to hurt again…

* * *

><p><strong>(The morning of the day)<strong>

Wow, a week staying at the hospital and when I look at the bill, it's just… 'amazing'. Luckily for me, I got a few DP to spend on as now I headed my way back to my home by walking. According to Trudge-san, he said that my ride is one heck of a mess right now and to make things worse, I don't know how to repair my own ride… that's gonna leave a problem. I think I should stop by on some places that I needed to go to get some tools and some basic blueprint on fixing my ride.

Storm: Geez, of all time, why does that GHOST had to destroy my ride? Now I gotta find an alternative way to move fast from one place to another…

Rua: Storm-nii-chan~! *stops near him*

Ruka: *follows behind him* Rua, slow down! You might fall off again!

Storm: Hey Rua-kun. Nice skates.

Rua: Yeah, Yusei made it for me!

Ruka: I heard what happened to you. Are you ok?

Storm: Yeah. I'll live. I was wondering if they sold any of that D-Board that you have…

Rua & Ruka: Huh?

Storm: Never mind, forget what I said just now…

Rua: Ne, ne! I met up with a guy on the other day and he beat that Lucciano whatever guy easily with his cards!

Storm: A guy?

Rua: Yeah, his name is… uh... Ki- Kiro…

Ruka: His name is Kira Thantos, try to remember that name…

Storm: Kira-san?

Rua: You know him, Storm-nii-chan?

Storm: Well, sorta… he did say that he's my friend. So, what's so interesting about him?

Rua: Owh, you should have seen it! One minute, he's got cornered, and then the next, *punching at his palm* WHAM! He's cornered him instead! The monster that he uses is um… Ex…Ekx…

Ruka: *sigh* Rua, he's using XYZ monsters. My, when it comes to dueling, you only think of a dueling with others. *look at him* By the way, where are you heading, Storm-nii-chan?

Storm: Well, I need to buy some new parts since my ride has been wrecked from that incident. Could you two lead me somewhere good?

* * *

><p><strong>(In the afternoon)<strong>

It's a good thing that those two are around to show me where to get some good parts since I'm still not familiar with the city surroundings. And I must say, they sure have a lot of D-Wheel parts that I needed as I carried two bags of D-Wheel components on my left hand and of course a blueprint of the military edition of the D-Wheel, which I currently have. But enough about that, I should head back to my place to fix things up… until I heard someone calling my name from my back and as it turns out…

Sherry: Storm, was it? Can I talk to you for a minute?

As Sherry approaches to me while her butler parks the D-Wheel near her ride, at first I thought that I want to leave but seeing that her butler with her, I don't think I'm not gonna make her mad or anything… so, in the end, I better just play along.

Storm: *looks at her* Oh, Sherry. What is it?

Sherry: It has been a while since we last met at the WTGP and I have heard what happened to you from Yusei and his friends. Are you alright?

Storm: Man, news sure spreads fast like a virus, huh? -_-"

Sherry: What? *confused*

Storm: *sigh* Oh, nothing. So, what is it that you want to talk about?

Sherry: Have you ever heard of Yliaster?

Storm: *thinks a little* Uh… not really? What is Yliaster anyway?

Sherry: *surprised* You don't know?

Storm: *shrugged my shoulders* Not a single clue. Does that thing has something to do with that GHOST?

Sherry: I'm afraid so. You see, I was also one of 'it' but I managed to beat it as my skills are sharper and ahead of him.

Storm: So, what does this GHOST has something to do with—

Sherry: *says it with a serious face and tone* They are the ones who are responsible for killing my parents. *tightens fist*

Storm: Oh… sorry to hear that, Sherry…

Sherry: If it wasn't for them, I might have lead to a better life and my parents won't ended up being killed. As if for now, I am on my path of revenge for my parents.

Storm: *looked down* Revenge, huh?

Sherry: And the reason that I met you because I want to make a proposal. I want you to join my team for the WRGP which will held 4 months from now.

Storm: *shocked* Uh, isn't this too sudden? Why don't you asked Yusei? Maybe he could help you out with this kind of stuff.

Sherry: I did asked him to joined in my group but he rejected my offer even though both of us has the same goal of defeating the Yliasters because he has his own group. But, since that you are the WTGP winner and the skills that you have, maybe I should make an offer with you while the people aren't offering you any of it yet.

Storm: *rubs my temple with my right hand* Um, actually, I haven't thought of joining the WRGP at this time. I haven't thought of it at all since that I'm here just to relax for the time being…

Sherry: Oh? Aren't you the type of guys that is hard to get?

Storm: Uh… not really… I just—

Sherry: *in seductive tone* What about I make it more… rewarding?

Okay, now that was just plain creepy. As much as I tried to say no to her, she just keep asking more and more as she pointed and touch my chest with her index finger and made it slowly all the way up to my chin, which is a little bit tickled and makes me blushes a little as she is getting way to close to me...

Storm: L-looks, there is still time for me to think, so uh…

Sherry: *sigh as I step back* I see… I won't force you to join me, but please consider my offer since both of us now are enemies of Yliaster. And um… I would be happy if you teamed up with us, Storm Ryder. *walks back to my bike* Elsworth, let's go.

Elsworth: As you wish, milady.

Seeing them take off like that somehow makes me feel better from that offer. Wow, this day sure is a little hectic for me.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the evening)<strong>

Along the way to my place, I kinda duel with others as some of them are offered a rematch from their last defeat and some of them wanted to duel me for fame or something like that, hence the reason that I arrived late at my place. Wow, my day has just got more hectic than before. I wish I could just stay in the hospital and rest. Or maybe, I should blame someone who sponsored the tournament in the first place as I just have imagined that I wanted to strangle that man…

Yaeger: *sneezes in my office* Someone must have angry about me… and for some reason, I got goosebumps just by thinking about it…

As soon as I reached home, there was a black D-Wheel at the parking lot and he seems to finished eating his sandwich… sandwich?

Kira: Took you long enough…

Storm: Kira-san!

Kira: Well, at least you remember me.

Storm: What brings you here?

Kira: Oh, just passing through this district and I left you a gift on your garage. At least you had an apartment that has its own garage.

Storm: Oh, I see… um, Kira-san, about the—

Kira: Listen… those cards are now yours and you've earned it through the duel that we had. And the reason those cards are blank in the first place is because of it lack some sort of imagination.

Storm: Imagination?

Kira: Yep, you heard me… IMAGINATION~ *making my hand forming a rainbow*

Storm: How am I supposed to do that?

Kira: When the time is right, use them and they will return the call back to you. That's all I can say… *wears my helmet* Well, I better get moving. And don't get being beaten up by those GHOSTs again because you're just too heavy for me to carry you…

Storm: Right… ^^"

And there he goes… he speeds off with his D-Wheel and managed to dodge a car that nearly hits him. I wonder what kind of 'gift' that he had for me? As soon as I entered the garage, I saw something that gets into my interest… a D-Board.

Storm: Oh, sweet! I always wanted to try one… oh! I better start tuning up my ride since I'm already here!

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

That kid better made up his mind as those XYZ as those things rely on his imaginations. Whatever kind of shapes came out from his brain, that's what it will permanently sticks to it and there's no second chance for them to change their appearance. As a train of thoughts flew past through my mind, looks like someone or something is bothering me again as my screen already calls for a Duel Mode, which it could mean that he's a GHOST.

Kira: Oh, not you again… come on, it's the third time already and you blockheads still want to go after me? Fine then… Let's Burn it Up!

I declared as I made a full throttle on my D-Wheel, followed behind by GHOST. At least I can entertain myself rather than go back home and start wasting my time on my sandwiches… oh wait, that's what I usually do…

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it... three encounters in one day, all linked to the Yliaster. So, from the info that he received, what should he do next? Let's Break it Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	19. C18: The Victim of XYZ

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Victim of XYZ<strong>

***At an unknown place, Normal Point of View***

Lucciano: Hey, Jose! Where in the world did that Placido go at this time? Isn't he supposed to stay here and monitor the Circuit being built?

Jose: Do not ask me about Placido's whereabout. But true, he has gone somewhere again. He must have a good excuse for doing so…

Lucciano: Yeah, I hope that he doesn't get himself destroyed by those Signers! *evil laugh*

Placido: *enters the portal and sits on my throne*

Lucciano: Hey, where have you been?

Jose: You better have some sort of explaination for your absense…

Placido: Oh don't worry, you two will see soon enough and not only that, with a certain card that I gave it to it, it looks like the GHOST progressing much faster at this rate, to destroy all of Synchro Users and to save our future.

Jose: …

Lucciano: Ooohhh, tell me! What kind of card did you take?

Placido: *smiles widely*

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

It has been a month since that I've got involved in the GHOST incident and it looks like I have a hard time trying to fix this D-Wheel from the damage. During that time, I spent most of my time trying to fix this piece of artwork, hence I don't have time dueling with others and thanks to D-Board, it helps me a lot for moving around back and forth to the D-Wheel shop. To tell you the truth, I actually have no such experience when it comes to fix it which is quite the opposite when it comes to dueling and it ended up either have that small kind of explosion or it doesn't seem to work at all inside my garage. Yusei and his friends did make an offer about fixing my ride but at least let me try it on my own first, its not that I don't want to, but I want to fix it with my bare hands where most of the successes made started from countless failures, and so far, I see failures more than ever and no successes that I was hoping for.

Storm: Man, at this rate there's no way this thing can be fixed at the time like this… *sigh* Might as well let Yusei helping me out for this kind of stuff. 2 weeks of repairing and nothing good results shown…

As soon as I was about to given up, a card has been thrown and stick onto my cap's rim, as I stand up in quite a bad mood from it.

Storm: *takes the card from the cap with my working gloves* Alright, who throw this card on my cap? I got no time to play aro—

Amber: Hey, calm down for a bit, will ya? Looks like someone is in a bad mood… and besides, *says in a playful sad tone* you have forgotten about me already?

Storm: A-amber?

Amber: *laughs happily and walks inside the garage* I had you! I surprised you, didn't I?

Storm: Yeah, you had me, that's for sure. ^^" Wow, it has been a month since I've saw you. And um…

Amber: Hm? What's wrong?

Well, I kinda lost of words for a moment there… I mean, when she enters the garage, she had her silver version of her old outfit and had slightly longer hair and I must say… I'm actually quite attracted to her all of the sudden… is it because of her appearance or is it her—

Amber: *waves my hand at his face* Hello, earth to Storm! Are you in there?

Storm: *realized and shakes my head* Sorry, kinda lost in the moment there for a while. *look at her* Wow, you sure have changed much ever since that WTGP tournament.

Amber: You really think that I would just sit around here for a whole month? Training in the mountains with duel monsters is hard work!

Storm: Training with… duel monsters?

Amber: Oh? I didn't tell you? I can actually talk to the duel monsters as well, just like Ruka, only more… realistic… *said with a smile*

Okay, that's a first. Who would have thought that she can even trained with them but why at the mountains? I mean, come on, training with those guys won't actually harm others like Aki in her old days… right?

Storm: O-kay~ now that's a new thing to me… oh well, at least those trainings have shown results alright… *smiles at her and look back at the D-Wheel*

Amber: *look at him with curiousty* Hey, you need help with that fixing? It looks like you had that kind of trouble since that you've been looking back and forth with that D-Wheel blueprint…

Storm: Um, yeah… I was hoping that I could ask Yusei and the others to help me out but I kinda don't want to distract them from their goal in the WRGP.

Amber: …which explains that you've been covered in grease…

Storm: Yeah, I kinda in a bad moment right now… ^^"

Amber: Well then… *pulled the sleeves up and take the wrench from the toolbox* What do you need me to do then?

With Amber's help, we began to fix this D-Wheel from part to part and she even gives me tips on how to repair with this kind of stuff and I must say, the results began to shown on my ride. In return of her being a good mechanic for helping me out, I began to tell her the details from what have happened over the past month while she was out training during that time as we continue to fix it and it seems that she's kinda get the whole situation going on around here but when I mentioned about the Yliaster, for some reason, her expression changes a little and I immediately changes the topic to not let her emotion gets in the way… and of course to make sure that the repairing doesn't stop halfway because I don't want to do any more damage than it has already done.

Storm: Alright then… let's try it out for now.

I turned on my D-Wheel and began to play around with it as everything was back to the way it should be as before.

Storm: Hey, it works perfectly! Thanks a bunch, Amber! You really do save me some time from all the troubles looking for mechanics for helping out…

Amber: *smiles and crossed arms* Sure, no problem. Fixing D-Wheels is my kind of thing, so you can say that this isn't a big thing.

Storm: *wipes my sweat off from my forehead* Man, I'm glad that's over… 2 weeks of fixing this stuff and now I'm covered in grease and oil… I guess that's normal…

Amber: Trust me, the normal thing that I usually do is training, fixing D-Wheels, duel disks and more, so I say that's normal.

Storm: I guess so. By the way, since that my fixing is over, wanna go for a round to see if you've improved enough?

Amber: I thought you never ask, Storm. Let's do this!

* * *

><p>At outside of my apartment, after I clean up and wears back my casual clothes other than my mechanic suit, both Amber on her D-Wheel and I on my D-Board are ready to go to get wild on the tracks.<p>

Amber: Okay, Storm, let's get wild after all that havoc and why didn't you use your D-Wheel for some reason?

Storm: Let's just say that for now… it's just for safety measures… ^^"

Amber: *shrugged my shoulders* It couldn't be helped then… let's do this! And Storm, you're about to get a few new surprises from my result of training.

Storm: Oh yeah? I'll make you eat back your words in a hard way!

Both: SPEED WORLD 2, SET ON!

**= DUEL MODE, STANDBY! =**

Storm: Alright, Amber! Let's Break It Down!

Both: Du—

Before we can even announce on our duel session, a few flashes of light flicks on and off at our back, trying to get our attention and it seems that this one is looking for trouble… and I mean lterally…

Amber: Great… now who's interrupt our duel at the time like this?

Storm: *look back and shocked* It's GHOST!

Amber: Huh? *confused* That's the GHOST that you're talking about?

The GHOST easily passes through me and gives me a little push to the side, just to get to her since that I'm not the one that he's been looking for to fight. And of course that I've been defeated by it, which he has lost its interest in me…

GHOST: Duelist, I challenge you to a duel! *pointed at Amber*

Storm: *regain balance and gets mad* Hey, why did you do that for?

GHOST: In order to make a better future, all Synchro Users must be defeated and taken away their cards.

Storm: Whoa, now that's creepy. But that doesn't didn't take my card away when you had the chance…

GHOST: Your data is nothing more than a mere duelist…

Okay, now that compliment really puts down my mood. You don't have to say that just to hurt my feelings, y'know?

GHOST: So, are you willing to duel against me, duelist? I'll make sure that you will suffer the same fate as he is… I'll make you bow down before my great power!

Storm: I already got a bad feeling about this…

Amber: But it sure is one heck of a challenge! I'll take you on!

Storm: *surprised* W-what? Are you serious? Amber, you have no idea what you're—

Amber: Save it, Storm! I'm going to break him down, my way! *smiles*

GHOST: Very well… let us do this… RIDING DUEL…

Both: ACCELERATION!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: GHOST = 4000, <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000) (SC = 0)

Storm: Well, I think I better leave this duel to you then, Amber… *slows down and follows them both from behind*

Amber: You're worry too much! I can take this piece of machine down! Here goes something! *draw* First, I set a monster and set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: <strong>GHOST <strong>= 4000, Amber = 4000) (SC = 1)

GHOST: It is my turn now. *draw* And first, I summon out my **Ally of Justice – Nullifier** (1600/1200) and then I declare an attack on your facedown.

As the machine aims at the facedown, it unleashes a few shots and makes the smoke out from that set card, which it turns out to be **Renge, Gatekeeper of the Dark World** (100/2100) where its solid defense is no match for that kind of attack. I wonder what kind of card did she use it this time? I hope that this is her real deck or something like that…

**(GHOST's LP = 4000 to 3500)**

GHOST: …I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn…

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: GHOST = 3500, <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000) (SC = 2)

Amber: Here goes something! *draw* First off, I play a Speed Spell – **Angel Baton**! Since that I have 2 Speed Counters, I draw 2 cards and send one of them to the graveyard! *the card that was sent to the graveyard was Apprentice Magician* Now, I summon **Chaos End Master** to the field! (1500/1000) Time to tune up my Chaos End Master and my Renge! (4 + 3 = 7)

Before she wanted to Synchro Summon her monster, I just saw her… wings appeared at her back and I believe that I got the glance to see her eyes glows yellow from her visor. Also, her duel runner seems to changes colour as well from the combination colours of white, yellow and blue. I mean, come on… first, there's the Dark Signer and now a girl and her ride changes according to the monster that she wanted to be by her own will? Wow, this day keeps getting better and better… and a little weird as well.

Amber: _Sending all hope to all with a mighty roar, Let no darkness come within_! Synchro Summon! My heart's light, **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**! (2100 to 2600/2000).

GHOST: … *expressionless*

Storm: I was expecting some sort of reaction from that GHOST…

Amber: I'm not done yet! I play a trap card, **Limit Reverse**! With this card, I'm allowed to call back my monster from my graveyard and guess what? My **Apprentice Magician** appears to the field! (400/800)

Storm: Wow, that's a lot of chain she did there… and it looks like she got three more cards on her hand.

Amber: Next up, I play a Speed Spell – **Count Up**. By discarding my D.D. Sprite to the graveyard, I gained an additional 2 Speed Counters!

**(Amber's SC = 4)**

GHOST: What is the purpose of doing so?

Amber: This! I play my trap card, another **Limit Reverse**, to call back the **D.D. Sprite**! (0/100) Now, time to tune up for another Synchro Monster! (1 + 2 = 3) _Let your fangs sink into my enemy, destroy that is in front of you_! Synchro Summon, bark, Synchro Tuner, **Guardian of Life, Isis**! (1800/1700)

With that declaration, a black and siver version of Anubis appears out from that portal as it runs next to her D-Wheel. Now, that's what you don't see everyday…

Storm: Synchro Tuner? What's that?

Amber: You'll see, Storm! Now, I activate its effect! By discarding my last card from my hand to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!

The anubis opens out its mouth and spewed out a flaming fireball at the GHOST, making his D-Wheel lost its balance for a moment there.

**(GHOST's LP = 3500 to 3000)**

GHOST: Is that all you got, duelist? You haven't attack since the turn you started, and all you did was burn my LP up…

Amber: I was hoping you would say that… let me show you something that I learned from Yusei! Level 7, Synchro Monster, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, level 3, Synchro Tuner, Guardian of Life, Isis… ACCEL SYNCHRO! (7 + 3 = 10)

Storm & GHOST: Accel Synchro?

As the two beasts are aligned to the ring that was right in front of me, she just accelerate it towards it, making not only me, but also GHOST confused and surprised at the same time…

Amber: _Let the flames of punishment destroy your foe, unleash the anger that is bestowed upon you_! Accel Synchro!

And with that declaration, she pulls it to full throttle and just… disappeared. For a few seconds there, I was looking around back and forth to see where did she go and as soon as she reappears right behind me and passed through, she is now have flaming wings on her back, red eyes and flame-coloured D-Wheel which to represents the fire power of her pheonix…

Amber: Turn your enemy into light, **Divine Pheonix Maka**! (3600/2700)

Storm: Oh, sweet! An Accel Synchro Monster!

GHOST: This is the time… I activate my facedown, Tuner's Scheme! With this card, I'm allowed to take what belongs to you and add it to my side!

Amber: Sorry, since I have use my Isis as a Synchro Material for my Maka, no traps can be affected to my monster. Now, go! Attack his Nullifier with Blazing Breath! And don't forget its effect! Whenever there is a Synchro Monsters in my graveyard, it gains 300 ATK each! (3600 to 4200)

Her phoenix opens up its mouth and spewed out flames from its mouth, making that Nullifier into roasted machine and sends the rest of its flames to GHOST, giving it off the damage that she needed.

**(GHOST's LP = 3000 to 400)**

GHOST: I see… that's what you've been aiming for… but at this time, I activate my trap card, **Damage Gate**! With this card, I can special summon a card from my hand… **Dark Magician**! (2500/2000)

Amber: Heh, with that, I end my turn! Let's see if you can top that!

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: <strong>GHOST<strong> = 400, Amber = 4000) (SC: **GHOST** = 3, Amber = 5)

Storm: Wow, great job, Amber! If I duel with you with this kind of state, I could have lost from that battle!

Amber: *giggles and smiles* Thanks! I knew I might surprises you with my tricks on my sleeves.

GHOST: We'll see who will have the last laugh… and I'll make sure that you will fall hard! It's my turn now! *draw and grins*

Storm: (_Something tells me that he's got something up on its sleeve…_)

GHOST: I shall commence and it will be something that is worth using this card… first of all, I shall play a Speed Spell – **Overboost**! With this card, I have 4 Speed Counters now!

**(GHOST's SC: 3 to 4)**

GHOST: And now, I activate Speed World 2's effect! By discarding 4 Speed Counters, you take 800 damage from my single Speed Spell! Take this!

A random bolt of lightning hits her D-Wheel and for some reason, Amber seems to be scream in pain… for real and her D-Wheel seems skid back for a bit. I can see the hole made from that blast just now and it really worries me as I dashed to the front to check up on her.

Storm: Hey, Amber! Are you ok?

Amber: Gh… *holding her stomach* That pain… is real…

GHOST: Oh, it gets better… now I shall summon forth **Gagaga Magician** onto the field! (1500/1000)

Storm: Kakaka what? *said in a curious tone*

GHOST: Its effect turns himself into a Level 7! Now, Dark Magician, Gagaga Magician… OVERLAY!

Storm: *Shocked* W-what? Overlay? But that method only a certain people can have it! There's no way that a GHOST can get this!

GHOST: Now, reveal your network to me. XYZ Summon! I summon thee… **No. 11 – Big Eye**! (Rank 7, 2600/2000).

As soon as he has summoned out his monster, a cone-shaped like monster with 2 stars spinning around it appears as a BIG eye pops out and looked towards us with its glare. Kira-san, how come they also had an XYZ monster? I thought that this method can only be exists in your timeline and you've teached me this method as well, but… how did it gets it?

Amber: XYZ summon? What's the meaning of this?

GHOST: You shall feel its wrath! By discarding an Overlay Material from this card, I shall take control of your monster… Temptation Glance!

And with that, it glares upon her monster as her monster began to fly to his side of the field and leaving its master behind due to the charm that it makes.

Amber: Maka, no! *look back in shock*

GHOST: Now, you shall fall for your own monster! Now go, attack your master directly with Blazing Breath! (4200 to 3600)

As a huge fireball were collected and aimed to her, Amber immediately pushes me to the side, not to let me get hurt as the fireball engulfs her, where she screamed in pain and ended up having her D-Wheel skid to the side and ended up pinning on top of her while her cards from her card deck are flying all over the streets, hence ending the duel in a bad end.

**(Amber's LP = 3200 to 0)**

**(Duel End, Winner, GHOST)**

* * *

><p>Storm: AMBER! *rushed to her side and tried to lift off the D-Wheel pin her*<p>

GHOST: *stops its D-Wheel and look at the carnage* Another victim of D-Wheeler… complete.

Storm: *still trying to lift the D-Wheel* Why you… why did you do these kinds of thing?

GHOST: I am only doing this for my masters, Yliaster.

Storm: *gets in a serious expression and continued tried to lift the D-Wheel up*

GHOST: Now I shall claim my reward… *takes the Ancient Fairy Dragon on the ground*

Storm: Hey, give it back!

GHOST: Get yourself a D-Wheel and we might settle this again… *speeds off*

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Now where in the world did that bastard robot take away my Numbers? Right after that duel with that piece of trash, that Placido just snatched my Big Eye just like that from behind after I beat up another GHOST. Seriously, this is getting on my nerves! Oh, what's this? Did someone got pinned under the D-Wheel and that Storm is helping her out? Wow, it must have been a bad day for her to end up like this kind of situation. Oh well, better help them out and get some explaination from that idiot…

Storm: Ah, Kira-san! You're here! *still trying to lift the D-Wheel*

Kira: Hm? Just a passing through duelist rider… remember that! *points at him*

Storm: Huh? *shakes my head* This isn't time for jokes, Kira-san! Amber, she got defeated by a GHOST and it uses an XYZ monster, just like you!

Kira: *surprised* What? Is the monster is like an ice-cream cone shape with a BIG eye in the middle? (_And is that THE Amber that the twins are talking about?_)

Storm: Yeah! How did you know?

Kira: I knew it… so that's where it goes… *thinking*

Storm: Um, Kira-san, a little help here… this thing is heavy and I can't lift this D-Wheel off from her alone… ^^"

*sigh* So much for searching for the card… as soon as both of us lift that D-Wheel off from her and he checked her pulse, I kinda look around at the carnage and picked up the cards that was all around the street just to help him out.

Kira: Hey, Storm. You better bring her to the hospital and get herself cured…

Amber: *speaks in pain* Not… hospital… somewhere… else… *unconscious*

Kira: *sigh* Man, and I thought I was stubborn… maybe she hates doctors or something?

Storm: Well, if she doesn't want to go to the hospital, maybe I should bring her to Yusei's place and…

Kira: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I bring along her ride to his place… (_although those guys don't know me yet… only those twins knew…_)

Storm: *carried the unconscious Amber in bridal style* I'll leave the rest to you then… *bows and speeds off with my D-Board*

Hm… those two may look like a good couple or something… well, so much for dragging her D-Wheel to Yusei's place… better called for a hotline for moving her D-Wheel to their place… don't wanna reveal to them just yet… oh yeah, I better write something good on my black book… heh, for 'future' sake… for now, I better find that GHOST that has my XYZ and claim back what's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>*At unknown place, normal point of view*<strong>

Jose: Placido… what is the meaning of that card just now…?

Placido: Oh, you didn't know? I'll tell you. You see, I got a funny feeling about the guy Lucciano mentioned and just for curiousity, I went there and saw him defeat another GHOST easily with that card…

Jose: And with that card, you just snatch it away from that duelist?

Lucciano: *evil laugh* Looks like someone made a bold move!

Placido: And I have to say this… I have never seen anyone uses that kind of monster before and that's even without any Synchro Monsters from his deck. He said something like Synchro Monsters can only get in his way and only with the card that he has on his hands, it will turn everything around.

Jose: Hm… at least that's one problem solved… for now, good job, Placido…

Placido: Hmph, I don't need compliments from you…

Lucciano: Serves you right, you arrogant duelist (Kira)! That's what you get for making a mockery out of us Yliasters! *evil laugh*

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, the onslaught of the GHOST continues on and this time, Kira's XYZ monster is aiding it. Can those guys find a way to stop them? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter.<strong>

**Made up cards that a friend of mine made it exclusively for this series:**

**Guardian of Life, Isis (1800/1700) (Level 3) (Synchro/Tuner/Effect)**

**1 Tuner + 1 non-tuner monster**

**Effect: By discarding the number of cards from hand to the graveyard, inflict 500 damage each of them to your opponent. When this card is used for a Accel Synchro Summon, that Synchro Monster will not be affected by Trap Card effects.**

**Divine Phoenix Maka (3600/2700) (Level 10) (Synchro/Effect)**

**1 Synchro Tuner + 1 Synchro Monster**

**Effect: For every Synchro Monster in the player's graveyard, increase the attack by 300 each.**


	20. C19: Encounter with the Yliasters

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Encounter with the Yliasters<strong>

***Amber's Point of View***

Gh… where am I right now? Why my head does feel hurt and these bandages on my arm? Oh yeah, I remember now… I was defeated by that GHOST and his XYZ… and he… took my closest friend… my Wyvern.

Rua: Wa! Amber-nee-chan! You're awake! I better go tell the others! *goes outside to the garage*

Amber: *sits up and hold my injured arm* Where am I? Moreover, how'd I get here? Didn't I faint on the streets just now?

As a train of thoughts runs through my mind, I tried to stand up from the couch which it seems to be where I rested but a jolt of pain runs through me and I ended up sits back while flinching in pain.

Storm: Oh, Amber. You're awake. You've been out cold since yesterday. You got me and the rest of the gang worried there, y'know? It's better than me knocked out for 3 days from that duel… ^^"

I see… so I was knocked out for a whole day but to think that he's been out cold for 3 days, even with the military training? That's impressive for me, that is…

Storm: Here. Something to get your health back up...

He handed me a breakfast meal and since that I really do feel a little hungry, might as well just eat it while it's still hot. And just for confirmation…

Amber: That GHOST… took my wyvern… didn't he?

Storm: *look away* Unfortunately… yeah. He did say something about claim the spoils of the victory but why targeting us duelists? That's something that bothers me for a while…

Amber: I just don't know, Storm… *takes out and look at red eyes wyvern* …but I'll make sure I'll get back what's mine and other riders' cards that was taken by it.

Storm: *nod* Remember, you're not the only one who has some sort of payback to them… I'm gonna make them pay for knocking me out of conscious for 3 days.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Yeah, it looks like both Amber and I are in the same boat as it is right now. Somehow, I think that using these XYZ cards will surely help me out with this kind of situation but there's one thing I still don't understand.

Kira: _And the reason those cards are blank in the first place is because of it lack some sort of imagination. When the time is right, use them and they will return the call back to you._

I wonder what he means by that? Using your imagination for these XYZ monsters? I thought that most of them have some sort of an image already like my samurais does… can you actually do something like that? One thing I do know is that I'm not the King of Games, that's for sure…

Amber: Hey, what's wrong? You're always like this ever since the WTGP tournament.

Storm: *surprised a little* O-oh? It's nothing really. Just have a lot of things to think about in my mind, that's all.

Yusei: *walk towards them* Storm, have you seen Jack and Crow? They should have been helping me out with the engine that Bruno and I programmed for? They haven't return back since yesterday…

Storm: *shakes my head* Not really, Yusei. Could they be in some sort of trouble?

Yusei: *thinks* That's what worries me right now.

Storm: Why don't we check it out, just to be sure… and I hope it doesn't involve GHOSTs again… let's go, Yusei.

Amber: Wait, I'm going as well! *tstands up while clutches my arm*

Storm: No, its best if you stay here for now. Judging by your condition, you need time for recovery.

Rua: Yeah, Amber-nee-chan! Let Yusei and Storm-nii-san do this!

Yusei: *nod* We don't want you to end up getting another trouble as it is right now…

Amber: No, you don't understand! That card is very important member to me and there's no way I can just sit here and do nothing! If I can't follow you guys, I'll go and look for them by myself! *started to walk to the garage while holding the injured arm*

Storm: *grab her free arm* Amber, I know that you wanted to have your Wyvern back, but if you get yourself injured again by that GHOST, I don't think that you can even survived like last time...

Yusei: He's right. I know that they are something that can't be looked down to. I nearly lost to them if it wasn't for Majestic Star Dragon.

Amber: Sorry, you guys… they are something that is irreplaceable for me… *smiles softly*

As soon as she smiles, she quickly yanked her arm from my grip while I let my guard down and went to the garage in a quick pace as she skates away with my D-Board and speeds away outside, leaving me with no transportation to chase her.

Storm: *snap my fingers* Darn it… I knew I should've brought along my D-Wheel as well for emergencies like this…

Rua: Storm-nii-san! Why don't you use mine? I'm sure it'll help you out finding her quickly.

Rua offered to borrow his D-Board to me and how could I say no? I mean, this is that there are times where you don't have much of a choice since Amber is still in recovery and there's no way I'll let her face the danger again. Time to head out to find her, Jack and Crow with the little help from Yusei and Rua's D-Board.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Great, now it's in the afternoon and this is getting me nowhere since yesterday… finding my card in this large city for that GHOST is like finding a bread truck just to get make a good sandwich of the day. How am I supposed to find that GHOST if there are multiples of them in the city, but last night, I saw Jack vs Jack by chance… kinda creepy if you asked me but it's a good thing he won… the REAL Jack that is. Knowing him, he won't go down without a fight, just like in my timeline. As I passed through a corner of the street and nearly hit my head on the passsing through car to continue my search for the missing card…

Kira: *stops and look at the Dark Alley* Hel~lo, what do we have here? Looks like someone is encountered Yliaster in there… where's my PokeMonsters when you need one to capture them? Oh well, time for a little sneak and listen to what they say.

Amber: Yliasters, come out here and face me, you cowards!

Hmm… that girl, she must be the one that named Amber, right? I wonder why she's talking all alone over there and uh- oh, nevermind… I think I know the answer to that, which I saw Goldilocks and his pals were just about to enter the portal that they made just now. Seriously, that Goldilocks needs a haircut.

Lucciano: *smiles evilly* Oh, a Wyvern user is following us all the way here? And look, she's even in a bad condition as well… *laughs evilly*

Note to self, if someone laughs like that, stuff them with a smelly cheese and see how they'll act. I better hide myself from being detected by them as I leaned very close to the wall and just listens to their conversation as I saw some sort of… glowing from her arm?

Amber: If you must know, I am also a bearer of a Signer Mark of a Vessel! Now… *glares at them* what have you done with Jack and Crow?

Jose: We have done nothing but the GHOSTs are the one that done to them, young Signer…we were only just observing the surroundings…

Placido: I don't think that Team 5Ds will even made it to the WRGP if they continue doing so. We, the Yliasters, will correct the path of this present time for the sake of our better future. If it wasn't for your Synchro Monsters with their quick evolution, maybe the future will not be destroyed by it.

Amber: *gets mad* You guys are lying! There's no way I'm gonna believe what you're saying! Synchro Monsters will affect the future? Get real!

Jose: We are only telling the truth. And we are here to fix it that you people have done…

Lucciano: What are you going to do about it, little girl? Trying to fight with all of us while you're all alone?

Amber: Why you… *gets angry as the claws of the Red Eyes Wyvern are created on my hands* You'll pay for this! *starts to rush towards them*

Wow, a duel between a girl and one of the Yliasters… this doesn't happen at my place as we people never let violence gets into our mind… wait, what am I saying, this is way better than I was hoping for! For me to see this battle between that girl and the thin man goes head to head… I should've bring a popcorn along with me if I knew there's gonna be a fight… until a certain character that appears out of nowhere.

Storm: *looks at him* What's going on here?

Kira: *surprised and pulled him down* Keep your head low, you idiot! Why are you here?

Storm: I was searching for Jack, Crow and Amber. Why are you here, Kira-san?

Kira: Watching a duel… a REAL duel, that is…

Storm: Huh? *takes a peek and surprised*

Placido: *blocks her attack and pushes her back* Jose, can I kill her now?

Jose: Patience, Placido. She must live and we shall defeat her in the WRGP, if she has her own group, that is. Young Signer, you may have the ability to use the power of the Duel Spirits for your own safety, but—

Lucciano: —you're just as pathetic as always! To think that you want to take us head on with you, all alone? *laughs evilly*

I think he just lost his marbles… what the…? Where did Storm go just now? He was here a minute ago and I think I got a pretty good idea where he is…

Storm: Who says that she's alone? *stands next to her*

Amber: *look back* Storm!

Placido: *annoyed face* Hmph… you humans are really annoying at times…

Jose: Withdraw your weapon, Placide. It is time for us to return back to our place. You will have your chance to finish your business with her, Placido. For now, you must recover your wounds, young Signer…

Placido: Tch… you're lucky, human… *puts back the sword to its place*

Jose: We will settle this in the WRGP, which will be held a few months from now. I suggest that you better be prepared until then… and if you must know, we do not have the cards that GHOST have taken from others. Let's go, you two… *opens the portal*

As soon as the portal opens up for them to walk, I stand up from my hiding and saw that girl trying to get her hands… or claws on them but only to be hold back by Storm. I think someone here is really pissed off rght now and I don't blame them…

Storm: Hey, you should really calm down your temper, y'know? Getting angry over them won't make things go any better…

Amber: *calms down but getting tired* Wy-vern… *falls unconscious on his arms*

Storm: *grabs her* Shesh, you're still recovering from your wounds and look what you've done to yourself… *sigh* Good thing I was passing this place…

Heh, lucky bastard… playing hero, huh? I better put this down on my black book and get on my way searching for my card once again. But first… I need a sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

It's a good thing that I found her before things are getting worse than before. Who would have thought that I find her against the Yliaster, while Kira-san was spying for no reason… carrying her at my back while riding a D-Board sure isn't easy, but it kinda feel a little nostalgic to me because when I was a kid, I used to carry Kizuna on my back when she was injured or something, sometimes she just feels like it and jump right at my back. I wonder how Yusei and the rest are doing at the garage. And how am I gonna explain her claws? ^^"

Yusei: Ah, Storm. You're back and it seems that you've found her…

Storm: Yeah, talk about a lucky break. (_Should I tell him about her encounter with the Yliaster?_)

For some reason, I can feel some sort of a pull on my jacket at my back, as she looks at me and shakes her head, meaning that she wanted me to keep it a secret about it. She's already up, huh?

Storm: (_I guess I shouldn't after all… for now…_) So, what about Jack and Crow? Did you find them anywhere?

Yusei: *nod* And they are okay, at least.

Aki: Are you two alright?

Storm: Oh, uh… yeah… she's just feels a little tired, that's all.

Aki: Oh… but then, what about that? *pointing at her claws*

Storm: Uh… that's a little bit hard to explain… ^^" I bet she hasn't told you guys about this, huh?

Aki: *shakes my head* No, this is the first time I see her can doing that…

Storm: Well, can you guys excuse us for a moment? There's something that I would like to talk to Amber for a moment…

That's one way to avoid their conversation as I quickly went to a guest room and puts her onto the bed since that she's still recovering from that assault just now. As soon as we're all alone in the room, there's one thing I'm gonna ask her.

Storm: I think we should form a team for the WRGP.

Amber: I was about to say the same thing, but are you sure? I bear the mark of a Crimson Vessel and with the abilities that I have, I'm pretty much dangerous and a huge target for the Yliaster.

Storm: Yeah, I may not be a Signer like you guys, but at least let me help you out because I kinda feel guilty for not able to save your card if it wasn't for that crash you had earlier. *walks towards the window* I think that we should try to ask Kira-san to join in as well.

Amber: Don't worry about it, I should've thought of a back-up plan earlier… alright, all we need now is a third person to join in our team.

Storm: Hm… *thinks a little* We can't ask for another member from 5Ds since that they have already made up their mind, your big sister, Kellie, is still studying outside of the city, Sherry does offer me to join in her team but I refused and I have no idea where Kira-san is, since he didn't stay at one place for very long… ^^'

Amber: Oh well, I guess just the two of us will do. Besides, we are pretty strong like in that WTGP tournament.

Storm: *look at her* Are you sure? It will be our disadvantage, but it's your call, Amber and I just go with the flow, I guess…

Amber: I've been through an obstacle tougher than this and I think we can do it. I promise that on my word as a duelist that we'll win the WRGP and beat that Yliaster! *smiles*

Seeing her smile like that, despite her injuries that she received earlier, really makes me feel warm inside as if that I wanted to help her out in any way I can. Besides, I'm a former soldier and dueling is one thing I do know. I don't have all the answers for this kind of stuff just yet but all I can say is this…

Storm: I'll make sure that everything goes well to the end.

Aki: *enters the room and carrying a laptop on her hands* You two! You have to see this!

_Breaking news! More D-Wheelers are injured due to a mysterious duelist refering to as GHOST that have attacking them. Not only that, they also said that it also took away their ace monsters as their trophy and this is the latest shot earlier today._

The picture on the news shows that Amber's Ancient Sacred Wyvern attacking the other duelists and snatches away their ace cards and also some unfortunate duelists have either being pinned by crashed D-Wheels or just laying around on the ground from the aftermath of the duel.

Aki: *pointed to the screen* Isn't that your card, Amber?

Amber: *hugging my legs together* Wyvern…

Storm: That's it, I can't take it anymore… Amber, let's get card of yours back already.

Amber: *tries to stand up and holding his shoulders as the claws on my hands disappeared* Yeah, time for a little payback for what that thing did to me…

Aki: *surprised* You can't be serious, can't you? I mean, Amber is still hurt since yesterday.

Storm: Yep… *smiles confidently*

As soon as both of us walks out of the room and leaving the confused Aki in there, both of us headed our way to Amber's D-Wheel that is fully repaired and I bring along my own D-Board this time, as I was ready to head out.

Bruno: You can't be serious… you want to face them again?

Amber: Yeah, I'm gonna get back my card back from that GHOST and put it back to where it belongs! Let's get going, Storm!

As much as they tried to stop us, I revved up her D-Wheel and speeds off from the garage, as our search for the GHOST has begun.

Bruno: Looks like she doesn't take "rest" too well. *looks outside* Be careful, you two…

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, it looks like the duel is about to be repeated itself once again as both of them are hunting down the one that's responsible for their injury. And I wanted to apologize for the late update since it's kinda a hectic week for me again as the examination is closing in and I will try my best to make a good duel between the gaps of the exam week. Let's Break It Down to the next chapter for the duel!<strong>


	21. C20: Sudden Death Duel

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Sudden Death Duel<strong>

Wow, searching that GHOST in this huge city is like searching a needle in a haystack. And since that it's already evening, I was just about to give up searching for it.

Amber: Come on, Storm! Don't just stop halfway, you know? You're the one who suggested this thing in the first place!

Storm: I know that, but we've been searching this thing for 4 hours non-stop but we couldn't even find that thing.

Amber: If you're going to stop now, might as well let me take over!

Storm: Oh no, you don't. You better save your energy for the duel.

Amber: *look at him in surprise* What?

Storm: You did say that you want to payback for what he's done to you, right? So, I'll let you use my D-Wheel, just don't break it, ok? *glances at her with a smile*

Amber: *sigh and smiles* I gotcha. But I can't guarantee for the bike though…

With that being said, I force myself to find that GHOST one more time as she holds on to me while I go full throttle. It's a good thing that lady luck is on our side as we finally found that GHOST which it summons out the Ancient Sacred Wyvern to finish the duel. The GHOST makes his way towards the defeated duelist and takes his Synchro Monster and then shifts its focus to us arriving at the scene. And it seems like he doesn't like to see us meeting up with it again.

GHOST: It's you two again… do you really want to feel my wrath, or should I put you both to sleep permanently?

Storm: I think it's the other way around. I think you should return back those stolen cards back to their owners or else!

GHOST: My mission is to defeated all of the—

Storm: I get the point already. Will you please return the card back to her?

GHOST: The only way to get back your card is to defeat me in a duel. Will you accept?

Storm: What do you say, Amber?

Amber: I'll say bring it! *grins*

GHOST: You're a fool…

As soon as I mounted off from my bike and uses my D-Board that I brought along with me, she take over the wheels and start to go full throttle as the GHOST is already in the lead, followed by me from behind her.

GHOST: Before we started this duel, I wanted to make this interesting.

Interesting? What does he mean by that? GHOST throws out a metal round object and it attaches onto her left chest. And soon after that, its light turns from black to blue. I wonder what is that for?

Amber: Hey, what is this thing? *tries to pull it* I can't take it off! What the meaning of t-! *suddenly holds my chest in pain*

Storm: Amber! *dashes forward* Are you ok?

Amber: It's… fine. Just felt the jolt of pain on my chest, that's all…

GHOST: That device is something that will make the duel interesting. What you felt the pain just now is there are invinsible needles attaching to your heart. The more your LP loss, the more pain you'll get and the less beat it will make, which will makes you have more difficulties to handle. And when it reaches 0, your heart will stop completely!

Storm: *surprised* You can't be serious! Putting her life on the line like that just for the sake of other cards that you've stolen? Amber, this is madness! Let me take over from here!

Amber: Storm… *looks at him* I'll get back what's mine and I won't let him have his way, even if it kills me. You're worried too much, I know I can do this… ok? *smiles at him*

Storm: Amber… *looks at the GHOST* I understand. Try not to get yourself kill, ok?

All she gives me is a thumbs up and I slowed down my D-Board to get back behind her. I can't do anything except to have faith in her so that she can win this duel and hope for the best that it won't be her last duel.

GHOST: Foolish human. Very well, let us commence the duel!

SPEED WORLD 2, SET ON!

= DUEL MODE, STANDBY =

Amber: Riding duel…

ACCELERATION!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, GHOST = 4000) (SC = 0)

As soon as the battle starts, she immediately pressed down the throttle to take the first turn, and honestly though, I didn't think that she can speed up my bike like that. I wonder if it has something to do with that fixing on the other day?

Amber: Heh, looks like I got the first turn! Let's start this duel already! *draw* First off, I just set a monster and 2 cards face dwon. And that's pretty much it for now!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Amber = 4000, <strong>GHOST<strong> = 4000) (SC = 1)

GHOST: Is that the best you can do? Hmph, I was expecting more than that, human. *draw* And for your information, I have changed my deck to suited with not only the monsters that I've taken from the others, but also… for this black card as well!

Amber: I don't give a darn about it! All I know is that I'll get back what's mine and the other cards that you've taken from!

GHOST: We'll see about that. I will summon out **Trident Warrior** in attack mode! (1800/1200) and its effect lets me summon a level 3 monster from my hand. I choose… **Chaos End Master**! (1500/1000). Level 4 Trident Warrior, level 3 Chaos End Master… tune up! (4 + 3 = 7). _By the power of light, consumed by darkness, follow my command for my sake!_ I synchro summon **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**! (2100/2000)

Storm: *looks at the Synchro Monster* A synchro summon right off the bat… and Amber's wyvern no less…

Amber: Wyvern… I'm sorry. I activate my trap card, **Synchro Ejection**! Now, the synchro monster that you've called will be removed from play, but in return, you get to draw one card!

With that declaration, as soon as the wyvern was about to exit the rings of the synchro, at the end of the ring, it flashes a bright light as the Ancient Sacred Wyvern just enters it and didn't even exited at the end of it, thus removing it from play.

GHOST: Oh? You're willing to do that just to save your precious card? Fine… I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, GHOST = 4000) (SC = 2)

Amber: Now it's my turn! *draw* First, I summon out **Red Eyes Black Chick** onto the field! (800/500) and its effect letting it sacrifice itself in order to call **Red Eyes Black Dragon** from my hand! (2400/2000). Next, I play a Speed Spell Card – **Angel Baton**! Since that I've 2 Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards and discarded my **Apprentice Magician **into the graveyard.

GHOST: What's the point of doing that?

Amber: I always got my tricks on my sleeve. Now go! Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Stream!

With that declaration, her black dragon charges up for an attack and unleashed an attack towards the GHOST, but knowing that GHOST, it seems that he always plans ahead if it wasn't for his trap cards…

GHOST: I play a trap card, **A Hero Emerges**! Now, in my hands, I have 2 cards on my hand and only one of them is a monster. Now… choose…

It looks like two holographic of a set card is shown to let her choose which will she summons out and he said that one of the cards is a monster, but what kind? That's one problem that is needed to be solved as she got a 50-50 shot to think about it.

Amber: Ugh… the left one!

GHOST: *smirks* Thanks, you just set your doom! The card that you've chosen is **Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness!** (2700/2500)

And with that, a portal opens up and the monster came out from it and was ready for a battle as it wields his sword as if to tell me that card is in attack mode. Turn after turn, it's all about taking advantage over your opponent.

Storm: Well, so much for selecting cards…

GHOST: Are you going to continue to attack or retreat?

Amber: Shoot… I cancel my battle phase and set 2 cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: Amber = 4000, <strong>GHOST<strong> = 4000) (SC = 3)

Storm: That was soo close, Amber! You could have landed a huge damage to him!

Amber: I know! But I won't give up until I got back what's mine!

GHOST: If you wanted that badly, then be my guest… *draw* First of all, I shall call back your comrade to my side. I activate my trap card, **Dimension Inversion**! With this card, if there is any monster that was removed via opponent's effect, I can special summon it and guess what? It's your **Ancient Fairy Dragon**! (2100/2000)

Storm: *surprised* Whoa, didn't expecting that!

GHOST: Now, level 7 Gorz and Ancient Sacred Wyvern… OVERLAY!

As the two monsters began to move into the Dark Portal in front of them, I can see Amber is shaking for a moment as one of her monsters have become its sacrifice.

GHOST: _Now,_ _reveal your network to me_. XYZ Summon! I summon thee… **No. 11 – Big Eye**! (Rank 7, 2600/2000).

Storm: It's déjà vu all over again…

GHOST: And guess what, I activate its effect! By discard 1 Overlay unit, I can take control of your Red Eyes Black Dragon!

As soon as he discards Ancient Sacred Wyvern and one of the stars enters into its eye, it began to take control of her monster as it flew to his side and leaving Amber with the only defense monster on her side of the field.

Amber: Red Eyes!

GHOST: How does it feel to have another member of your Wyvern to be taken away? It must have felt hurt, doesn't it? Before we go to the battle phase, I summon out **The Calculator** in attack mode! (0/0) For every level of monster on my side of the field, it gains 300 ATK each!

**(The Calculator's ATK = 0 to 2700)**

GHOST: Now, go! Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her face down card with your Dark Stream!

It began to charge up its attack and shoots out dark flames onto her set card, which it turns out to be **Renge, Gatekeeper of the Dark World**. (100/2100). Lucky for her, I guess but it still have one more attack to go since that Big Eye can't attack due to its effect.

GHOST: Now, my Calculator will attack you directly! Feel the power of its electricity!

Amber: It looks like you've forgotten my trap cards, eh? First of all, I activate my trap card, **Defense Draw**! I took no damage from your attacks and get to draw one card to my hand! *draws*

After she draws a card to her hand, the electricity can't reach to her as a barrier is there to protect her from harm.

GHOST: You're lucky for now… I set a card end my turn.

Amber: And my Red Eyes returns to my field due to your monster's effect! And not only that, your calculator's ATK decreases dramatically!

**(The Calculator's ATK = 2700 to 600)**

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, GHOST = 4000) (SC = 4)

Wow, so far, so good. Not one of them let their opponent land a punch to their LPs but I can understand Amber's situation as she is gamble with her life on this duel. Can she really beat this one, as she has no idea what an XYZ can really do?

Amber: (_So far, not a single blow was landed to each other. And I still have no idea what his other face down is… the only thing left to do now is to defeat that monster and find a way to have my Ancient Sacred Wyvern back to my side…_) My go now! *draw and smiles* Good, just the card that I needed.

GHOST: Hm?

Storm: Really?

Amber: I'm not sure, but I'll give it a shot. First off, I play a **Speed Spell – Curse of Fate**! Since that I've got more than 2 Speed Counters, by selecting my Red Eyes Black Dragon, you'll take damage equals to half of my monster's ATK points!

As the chain wraps around her dragon, one of the chains shoots right at the GHOST, which it seems to inflict real damage on him and I can see some part of his helmet is being chipped off from him, not to mention his D-Wheel as well.

**(GHOST's LP = 4000 to 2800)**

Storm: *shouted happily* Alright! The first damage!

GHOST: Hmph… I was expecting more than that…

Amber: Oh, don't worry, you'll get your chance. But before you do that, I think I'll defeat your monster in this round! I'm gonna call out **Gene-Warped Warwolf** in attack mode! (2000/100). I activate my speed spell card, **Ground Smash**! Since that I have more than 3 Speed Spells, your lowest Defense monster gets destroyed.

A huge fist came out of nowhere and it lays its fist onto The Calculator squashes it to pieces, hence destroying it in the process. I guess that monster can be a nuisance if we leave it as it be...

Amber: And now, I declare an attack onto your Big Eye!

GHOST: Ah, it would be nice of you to do that, but are you forgetting that your monster's attack is lower than mine?

Amber: You think I didn't prepare for this kind of situation? I activate my trap card, **Half Counter**! With this card, I can increase my monster's attack points according to your monster's ATK during the damage step!

GHOST: What? That can't be!

Amber: Oh yes it does! Now go get thing out of the way!

**(Gene's ATK = 2000 to 3300)**

As soon as her monster's ATK increases rapidly, the wolf pulled back his punch and hits it right onto the eye of the Big Eye and it began to shatters up to pieces, hence destroying his XYZ monster in this very turn. A quick counterattack to avoid her monster being taken over again… maybe she see this one coming, right?

**(GHOST's LP = 2800 to 2100)**

Amber: And to top it all of, I set 1 card face down and end my turn.

GHOST: Before you end it, I activate my trap card, **Karma Cut**! I'll discard 1 card from my hand and I'll get rid of your Gene-Warped Warwolf for annoying me!

With that declaration, a portal appears behind it and grabs it to pull it out from play, hence leaving her Red Eyes on its own. I wonder why he didn't just remove that card instead of Gene-Warped? Is he being distracted by her tactics or is he up for revenge?

* * *

><p>(Turn 6: Amber = 4000, <strong>GHOST<strong> = 2100) (SC = 5)

GHOST: How dare you…

Amber: Well, it serves you right for trying to take control of my monster, and now I'll make sure I'll get back what's mine!

GHOST: *gets angry* You'll pay for this, human! *draw* First of all, I activate Speed World 2's effect! By discarding 4 counters from my Speed Counter, I can inflict 800 damage to your LP for every Speed Spells that I have in my hands! And lucky me, I have 2 of them on my hands!

**(GHOST's SC = 5 to 1)**

As soon as he declared it, 2 lightning sparks coming out from his D-Wheel and it hits her hard, which literally make her scream in pain as if the jolt was real.

**(Amber's LP = 4000 to 2400)**

GHOST: I now activate my last 2 trap cards, 2 Call of the Haunted, to bring back my **Big Eye** (2600/2000) and **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**! (2100 to 1800/2000)

As he activates two of his trap cards, 2 portals opens up as 2 familiar monsters returns back to the field and went onto his side. It's a good thing that she removed The Calculator on the field just to be safe...

GHOST: You shall feel my wrath! Now go, my Big Eye shall attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon! Lazer Beam!

The eye charges up and shoots out a red lazer, blasting off her dragon and hitting her as well, which decreases her LP faster at this rate.

**(Amber's LP = 2400 to 2200)**

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 1800 to 2000)**

GHOST: Now you're wide open! Now, I'll let your Wyvern to attack you directly! Fall for me, Light Stream!

Her Wyvern charges up slowly its attack onto its mouth as Amber looks up to it and she was prepared to take the full damage. As she receives the attack from her own monster, the D-Wheel that she rides on skits to the side before she regain balance and the metal thing on her chest had changes its colour from blue to red and it was keep blinking at it, telling me that she's in trouble. She keeps gripping her chest in pain and had a hard time trying to catch her breath, and not only that, she doesn't even allow me to help her out as she keeps blocking me from moving forward as the GHOST has taken the lead.

**(Amber's LP = 2200 to 200)**

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 2000 to 4000)**

Storm: Amber!

GHOST: *laughs maniacly* How does it feel to have your own monster to attack its own master, huh? Ha, ha… I leave it as it is!

* * *

><p>(Turn 7: <strong>Amber<strong> = 200, GHOST = 2100) (SC: GHOST = 2, Amber = 6)

Amber: My… turn… *draws the card slowly*

GHOST: What's the matter, human? Can't you keep it up with me?

Amber: It's not… that… you're so… predictable… *breaths hard*

GHOST: What?

Amber: *trying to catch my breath and calms down* Now, it's my turn to finish this… I can special summon **Unknown Synchron** onto the field if I control no monsters! (0/0) And then I play my first Speed Spell – **Metal Fiend Sanctuary**! If I had more than 4 counters, I can get 1 token onto my field! (0/0)

GHOST: Heh, 2 weaklings right in front of me…

Amber: You'll about to get one of them! Next, I play my last Speed Spell – **Creature Swap**! With this card, since that I have more than 5 counters and remove three of them, I can swap back my Ancient Sacred Wyvern for the token!

**(Amber's SC: 6 to 3)**

GHOST: What?

Seeing the GHOST said in disbelief, the token goes to his side and her Wyvern back to her place, where Amber smiles for getting back her monster but there's a problem…

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 4000 to 0)**

Amber: This is it! I activate my trap card, **Limit Reversal** to call back the one card that was in the graveyard in the very beginning… **Apprentice Magician**! (800/800)

Storm: I can see what's gonna happen next!

Amber: Time to tune things up! Level 2 Apprentice Magician, level 1 Unknown Synchron, tuning up! (1 + 2 = 3) _Let your fangs sink into my enemy, destroy that is in front of you_! Synchro Summon, bark, Synchro Tuner, **Guardian of Life, Isis**! (1800/1700)

GHOST: You still have time to do that?

Amber: *ignores his comment* Level 7, Synchro Monster, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, level 3, Synchro Tuner, Guardian of Life, Isis… ACCEL SYNCHRO! (7 + 3 = 10)

As she began to pick up the speed, the same portal with the synchro rings appears in front of her as she continues to chant.

Amber: _Let the flames of punishment destroy your foe, unleash the anger that is bestowed upon you_! Accel Synchro! *speeds up and disappears*

GHOST: Where did she go?

Storm: *smiles* Right behind us…

Amber: *reappears again* Turn your enemy into light, **Divine Pheonix Maka**! (3600 to 4200/2700)

GHOST: Impossible! How can you still continue to fight and summons out your strongest monster?

Amber: Because I never give up until the very end! Now, go, attack the token with the Blazing Breath!

GHOST: NOO!

As her phoenix charges up its flames and spewed it at the GHOST, it has lost its control over his ride and skids to the side and hence ending the duel with Amber's victory.

**(GHOST's LP = 2100 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Amber)**

* * *

><p>As soon as the match is over, the metal thing that was attached on her chest was taken off easily and for some reason, I can see a few spots of blood on her shirt as she made her way towards the defeated GHOST that was crashed at the side protector and took back her Wyvern card. I also made my way towards them as I wanted to know who actually this GHOST really is as she already starts asking some questions on that thing…<p>

Amber: *takes off the GHOST helmet and pulled its collars* Tell me where I can find Yliaster! *said in anger*

A robot? Trudge-san didn't tell me about a GHOST being a robot before! But for some reason, that thing didn't respond to her answer as if… he's out of juice.

Storm: Well, he is a robot, and he didn't respond to us means that it somehow deactivates itself to keep the secret safe.

Amber: *takes out the chip from the GHOST's head and puts it inside my pocket* Well, we got what we wanted… well, sort of…

Storm: *took back the spoils from GHOST's collection and the XYZ card* Well, we should return these cards back to its owners…

As I held the XYZ card high, from out of nowhere, someone just snatches the card from my hand… in his ride and I can guess who that person is…

Kira: Hey, thanks for retreving my card back! Later! *speeds away*

Storm: *silent for a moment* Seriously, Kira-san really need to stop appearing out of nowhere… *remembers something* Say, Amber… what will our team called anyway?

Amber: *rides on D-Wheel* Team Elements.

Storm: Eh? Team Elements?

Amber: Yeah, since that I use a variety of cards on my deck and you have samurais with different elements, I guess it suits well with the team name.

Storm: Hm… *thinks a little and nods in agreement* I like it…

Amber: We should get back. Yusei and the others might be worried about us right about now.

Storm: Yeah, you're right… *speeds up all of the sudden* Last one back to the garage is a rotten egg!

And with that, both of us speeds away back to the 5Ds' garage and it looks like another trouble has been solved… for now. I wonder what's going to happen from this point on? And can we really be the team that will win this WRGP with only just 2 people? Only time will tell as our future has been put on the line. And I hope that we don't end up meeting with the Yliasters before the WRGP starts up…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, they finally managed to defeat the GHOST and claimed back the cards that should be belonged to. And also, the threat isn't over yet... if you want to know what's gonna happen next, Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	22. C21: The Truth behind the Action

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Truth behind the Action<strong>

As soon as we got back to 5Ds garage, man, Yusei was like waiting for us outside of that place and combined with his serious face of his, I can't tell whether he was either worried about us or little bit angry about the sudden leave just now.

Yusei: Welcome back, you two. I assume that you've got back what you guys were after?

Storm: Yeah, we got back those cards that were taken away from GHOST, even Amber's.

Amber: We let Trudge and Mikage to do the rest when it comes to returning those spoils and handle those GHOST related cases.

Jack: Then, mind telling me what's with that, Amber? *pointed to the blood spot on her shirt*

Amber: It's nothing much really… *covers up with my hand*

Yeah, it was nothing really, given that despite trying to avoid that question, for some reason, Yusei's serious stare is something that makes me kinda a little bit uncomfortable as he rarely shows his smiles on others as Amber just removes her hand from the stain and just let it be.

Amber: Hey, at least I've returned in one piece, Yusei. So, don't give me that look. *glares at him*

Storm: (_How can she tell what kind of face does he make since his expressions are exactly the same as it always be? Even I can't tell which is which…_) ^^"

Jack: Hmph, in any case, I will get going to take down more of those GHOSTs… if there is any more of them…

As Jack make his way to his Wheel of Fortune and speeds away, Amber gave Yusei the chip that we get from the defeated GHOST that we dealed with from our last duel.

Amber: Say, Yusei, mind scanning this chip for us? We might get a clue about why did those things stated to go rampage over the Duelists that involves the ones that has a Synchro Monsters.

Yusei: *nod* I'll see what I can do. *walks back in*

Storm: You know, Amber… I think you should do something about that wound of yours. Don't wanna make it infected with disease or something like that…

Amber: It's fine, really. All I need is to clean it up and put a patch on it. Geez, why are you worried too much? As if that you think that I can't take care of myself… *glares at him*

Storm: Because… that's who I am? ^^" (…and I don't want 'that' to happen again… once is enough…)

Yeah, 'that' one moment from the past, where Kizuna ended up become one of the Earthbound Immortals and I'm the one who put her to rest… she's already like a family to me and I already lost her. I won't let Amber share the same fate as her… that, I promise and I'll make sure of it that I won't let it happened again. Oh well, in the meantime, might as well take a nap on the couch after that non-stop hunting for that GHOST.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View, at unknown place*<strong>

Placido: *slams my fist on his throne's arm rest* I can't believe that she managed to beat my GHOST that has an XYZ on it! She should have been eliminated from that duel!

Lucciano: *laughs evilly* Who would have thought that I got to see your pissed off face when your plan fails!

Placido: Tch… at least I'm not the one who's been defeated by a mere human…

Lucciano: *gets angry* Shut it! Who do you think you are? It's just a fluke that human win, a fluke!

Jose: If you two wanted to start a fight, it might as well do it after we have accomplish the Circuit that has been made by the mankind as they will create their own destruction by their hands.

Placido: *gets angry* But that would take forever to make it, old man! I have a better way to complete the circuit, faster than your method and even… better.

Jose: I know what you are thinking as your plan involves—

Placido: I don't care and I'll make it to work!

As soon as Placido stands up from his throne and walks towards the portal, Jose can only sigh and Lucciano just look at him go

Jose: He will never learn when it comes to patience.

Lucciano: But, as long as it is for the purpose of completing the circuit for a better future, that is all that matters, right?

Jose: … for now. I shall let him do what he wants. If he fails to do so, he has no choice but to follow my methods. Once my tablet from the sky has appeared to me, it is then we can begin to make this world a better place. In order to do that, the WRGP is the most important place to make it happen and team 5Ds and the young Signer's team must be there as well…

Lucciano: Whatever floats your boat, old man! Just as long as I also had my share of fun! *laughs maniacally*

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

After I've cleaned myself up, replacing new bandages and patch my wound and wear some fresh clothes, I simply just walk out from the room and looked at Storm sleeping at the couch. I guess he's pretty tired from all of that searching and he deserves some rest. When I get into the garage and saw Yusei and Bruno fixing up my D-Wheel, I can see that my ride is improving. They told me that they are using a new program to test it out on my ride since that one of their own prototype and perfected engine program, the Yusei Engine, had been stolen and they have no choice but to be started from scratch. Sounds like a bad time for them, considering the fact that we are 2 months away from the WRGP. I hope everything goes well for both of us, and to defeat the Yliasters for the sake of this city… no, the whole world is on the line.

Rua: *enters the garage* Amber-nee-chan! You gotta come quick! *grabbed her arm and pulled her*

Amber: Hey, slow down there, Rua-kun. There's no need to rush or anything. We can du—

Rua: Forget that! Storm-nii-chan seems to be in trouble!

As soon as I hear that from his mouth, I didn't hestitate for one bit as I made my way to the room where Crow tried to wake him up from his sleep.

Storm: *mumbling in my sleep as I began to sweat and keep shaking my head back and forth* No… don't do it…

Crow: *shakes him up* Oi, Storm! Wake up! It's just a dream, man! Snap out of it!

Rua: He doesn't wake up, even though Crow-nii-chan had forcefully shakes him.

This isn't good. Is there any way to wake him up? As I saw an air horn at the table, I can think of one thing in my head.

Amber: (_Storm's gonna kill me for this, but… I have no choice to make him wake up_!) Cover your ears!

As soon as I grabbed the air horn and everyone shuts their ears, other than the rest of the gang in the garage, I pressed down the air horn right on his face and just like that…

Storm: *suddenly wakes up from my sleep and sits up, stretches my right arm forward* DON'T DO IT!

After he shouted the words that came out from his mouth, he came to as he's now wide awake after he had taken his deep breaths. The noise from the air horn does the trick as he looked at me with a shock and a confusion face.

Storm: Why did you do that for?

Amber: You were acting weird while you're sleeping and Crow tried to wake you up but it didn't work. *puts the air horn away* What's wrong with you just now, Storm?

Storm: *placing my hand on my forehead that covers my right eye as I say in a low tone* That dream again…

Crow: Huh? Mind speaking a little louder than what you just said just now?

Rua: Storm-nii-chan, if there's something that you wa—

Storm: I don't want to talk about it… just… leave it be…

Amber: (_Storm… if there is something to say, just say it…_) Bruno, Yusei, by the time the data is complete, be sure to let me know about it, ok? *walks out and uses Storm's D-Board*

Rua: Where are you going, Amber-nee-chan?

Amber: I'm just gonna find spare parts for my ride, just in case…

Truth to be told, I actually wanted to beat the Yliaster alone and lucky enough… I saw a figure that was right in front of me after a few blocks in the city.

Placido: Hello there… signer. It looks like you have something I needed for my… experiment… *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

That dream again… it occurs to me from time to time and I can't seem to forget about it, not as long as I possess the card that she has in my hand. And just seeing Amber worried about me is already painful enough… I just hope that I can overcome this nightmare and get this over with… while I was thinking about it, I can hear noises coming from the computer that gets the attention of Yusei and Bruno and believe me, they were surprise by its content.

Storm: So… what's with that faces of surprise, you two?

Yusei: You're not going to believe this… the program that they are using is the same one as that was stolen from us… the Yusei Engine…

Storm: *surprise* You're kidding me, right?

Bruno: No… not only that, it seems that there is a hidden file in this chip as well, as they are searching for something that they called the Crimson Vessel…

Storm: Crimson Vessel? What kind of thing is that?

Yusei: It's like one of us Signer's Marks. If there is some sort of trouble, our Marks will glow in order to warn other Signers for the incoming trouble.

Bruno: It says here that a Crimson Vessel has a vast amount of energy that was stored in it as those who harness its power for other evil intention would ended up the world in the midst of chaos.

Storm: I see… I may know who this is… Crimson Vessel… might be. I'm not sure about it, but it doesn't hurt to know if it's true…

Yusei: Then, we got no time to waste… let's get going…

Bruno: I'll stay here in case Jack is coming back while I'll contact Crow and let him know about you two are searching her, just in case…

And with that, both Yusei and I head to our D-Wheels and took off. Looks like if my hunch is right, she might be the one that was the Crimson Vessel. If not, how can you explain about her ability to become one part of the Duel Spirits, like Ruka-chan, only… more realistic?

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Good, my hunting season for the GHOST that steals away my card and abuses it is over and now, I can relax for a while speeding along the road with my ride, just to make myself satisfy. I wonder what will happen if I follow this road? Surely there is something that's gonna be interesting for me to be happening soon… and sure enough, my luck never seems to failed me, now that I can see Jack's ride on the road and it seems that he's following someone… what is he, a stalker? As it turns out, it was that girl again… why do I get a funny feeling that she's gonna be the main problem here…?

Jack: Amber! Hey, slow down for a bit, will you?

Despite that no matter how loud he shouted at her, she just simply ignores it as she summons out a **Flamvell Firedog** from her deck and declares an attack onto Jack without further hestitation, which he dodges it right on cue from those fireballs that was spewed out from its mouth and it seems like from my experience, she's being controlled by someone. How can I tell? Well, there is that infinity symbol right on her back as she came to a stop and a portal nearby opens up and the skin man appears from it. I knew this could be happening…

Placido: Well, you seem to prove that you're worthy enough to be use for an energy source for my experiment… *walk towards the standing still Amber*

Jack: *blocking the path between Placido and Amber* You're not going to take away for your own amusement! If you want to take away a friend of mine, you must go through me, Jack Atlas, as I will crush you with my Burning Soul!

Whoa, will you look at that? Despite the distance between me and him, and the fact that he didn't see me, I can even see his Signer Mark glowing as it could mean that help is on the way.

Placido: I suggest… you better stay out of my way, if you know what's good for you… and make sure to tell Yusei I said hello…

And with those words, he simply shoves him away like that and took a glance at me before he makes himself disappear along with that girl. I can even see her cards falling off from her duel disk and she just follows him like that… this calls for a drastic measure… time to play hide and seek and I'm gonna find him and be the hero!

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

While we were looking for Amber, wherever she is, I can see Yusei's Signer Mark glows and so does Crow's mark as they seem to hold onto their mark. Something tells me there's trouble ahead of us…

Storm: Yusei, what's wrong?

Yusei: Jack's in trouble… and he's nearby…

Crow: Let's just hope that nothing bad is going on to him…

Storm: Great, then we got no time to waste then!

It is then that I followed behind Yusei as he takes the lead, followed by Crow, since I have no idea where the signal came from. As soon as we came to a stop, we saw Jack standing there, while holding a deck on his hands and it looks to me that something must have happen.

Yusei: Jack, we came as soon as possible.

Storm: Yeah, but… *look around* where's the trouble?

Jack: You may not gonna like this… but one of the Yliasters was here. He's taking Amber with him, something about using her as a power source.

As soon as he handed me her deck, let's just say that I just snapped as I grabbed his collar and scolded him while lifting him up. It has been quite a while I'm really furious after the Earthbound incident which I blame myself that I couldn't save my friend…

Storm: Where is she? Where's Amber, Jack?

Yusei: Storm, just calm down.

Crow: Yeah, man. Try to keep your head cool down for a bit. Getting your emotions involved would only make it worse.

Storm: *looking at them with angry eyes* And you think that just doing nothing is gonna solve everything?

Jack: *wipes his grip away from my shirt* You're not the only one that has a problem with them! We, 5Ds, already made a promise that we'll take down those Yliasters!

As I was still angry at myself, I immediately ride off with my D-Wheel, leaving those three behind to find her.

Crow: Oi, Storm, wait!

Jack: Let him be on his own for a while, Crow. He'll calm down once he gets his marbles back in place.

Yusei: Jack's right. For now, we should try to look for her elsewhere. Aki and the twins can assist us to search for her as well.

Crow: …so that we can cover up more ground! Alright, let's get going already!

Darn it… why does this thing keeps happening to me again? I never thought that the incident will happened again, as much as I tried to avoid it. Once is enough for me, I already made a promise to myself that I will not let anyone share the same fate as you have already faced, Kizuna. Being used for the sake of evil is something that I must make sure that will not happen, even if it means I have to use _that_ card… argh, I got no time to waste. Better speed up or shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>And so the search begins. What will happen to her, as now she has fallen to the hands of Placido? What's his real intention and what card does Storm refers to? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	23. C22: 2 Way Rescue Mission

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: 2-Way Rescue Mission<strong>

***Yusei's Point of View***

This is bad in this kind of situation. First, there are a few GHOSTs that are still running around the city to create chaos and now, Amber is being kidnapped by Yliaster and Storm went of somewhere trying to find her, aimlessly. I still got a bad feeling about this when they wanted to use her for somethng bad. Things can get out of hand really fast if we don't do something about this situations or else, the fate of the city might ended up as those Yliasters have foretold before, which ended up in a destruction due to our Synchro Monsters… we have to prove them wrong as Synchro Monsters are bonds that cannot be broken that we've forged together.

Operator: _The number you have dialled is currently unavaila-_

Bruno: *turns off the call* It's no use; he isn't answering any of our calls for the time being. He must be really furious about this kind of situation. I really think that he should really calm himself down before things could get any worse for him.

Jack: Yeah, he really needs to cool down his head after all. Besides, knowing Amber, she can handle things on her own… even in times like this. *crossing my arms*

Aki: Then, what should we do about it for the time being?

Jack: Yeah, knowing that Amber is actually a Crimson Vessel, something which we didn't expected at all. I just thought that she's just another normal Signer mark bearer like the rest of us.

Yusei: Neither do I, Jack. There's one thing that we can think off from after all of that… what are Yliasters are going to do with her?

Crow: I bet it must have something really grand for them to make destruction on our place.

Rua: *surprised* What? Really?

Ruka: *looking worried* But, what?

Crow: *shrugs* I don't know… I don't have all the answers that you guys are looking for.

Aki: In any case, I think we should start looking around the city for her and Storm, just in case that he didn't do anything reckless.

Yusei: *nod* You're right. Just talking about this isn't getting us anywhere. We better start by go at her place… if anyone knows, that is…

Aki: Come to think of it… we haven't been to her place before. Does anyone know where could her place be?

As the rest of the gang tried to think of where her place might be, all we got was a dead end. But, I can tell one thing when it comes to Amber…

Yusei: I guess, it's supposed to be around the area of Satellite since that she told me she spent the most of her time there, even during the war between us Signers and Dark Signers.

Crow: Yeah, you make a good point there. The bridge wasn't even finish during that time, so it must be possible for that. We might as well try to split into groups to find her and Storm.

Yusei: We might need help from Sherry as well to cover more grounds and also to know the whereabouts of them, along with Yliaster.

Bruno: *nod* I'll be monitoring from the garage, just in case if their signal pops out from the monitor.

Rua: Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this search begin already! *rides on my D-Board and start dash forward*

Ruka: *sigh* Oh, Rua… if only you calm down a little…

Aki: Don't worry about him. For now, let's search for them.

And with that, a few of us splits up to find them. Storm, what was it that you've been thinking that makes you act this way? If it has something to do with things from the past, I think you have to let it go, rather than just keeping it in. I just hope that you didn't do anything reckless, especially when it comes to the Yliasters.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Man, I've been searchng for her almost everywhere, even where she might hangs out all the time but I still can't find her. I really don't want that incident to happen again as I began to shift my focus away from my delusions and continue searching for her, until Kira-san dashes near me in surprise and leaves me in quite a shock. Since when did he appears out of nowhere like that?

Kira: Hey, idiot! I know where that slim man takes your friend.

Storm: *surprised* Kira-san! How did you find me?

Kira: Screw that! You wanna help her out or what?

Storm: Kira-san… *looks down and nod* Right, lead me the way then…

Kira: Oh don't worry about it, I'll be sure to save your little princess and let you play the hero again… *chuckles*

Storm: *confused* Huh? What are you talking about?

Kira: You hear nothing! *dashed forward*

Storm: W-wait up! *follows along*

As I turned my D-Wheel in a U-turn and followed behind him, as a few hours went by, we ended up on a location that was near the sea and it was kinda like an abandoned building if you ask me. But, seriously… could she be in there?

Storm: Is this the place, Kira-san? You better not joking around here or—

Kira: '…or I'm gonna kick your butt.' Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, so stop losing your marbles already and calm yourself down. Shesh, at this rate, you might not be able to imagine your XYZ monsters look like and yet, summoning it out is even impossible than making a sandwich.

Storm: What does making a sandwich has something to do with these kinds of stuff? -_-"

Kira: *went silent for a moment* … to the rescue! *dashes to the abandoned building*

Storm: (_Is it just me or is he actually enjoying himself and revealing his true colour or something…? I just can't understand him, but that doesn't mean I can't believe in him. He helped me a lot and I guess I should just keep following him for the time being…_)

* * *

><p><strong>*Inside the abandoned building*<strong>

***Placido's Point of View***

Finally, the time for me to release all of my children to the city in order to make chaos and at the same time, completing the circuit in order to make future a better place than before!

Placido: And with the help of your power, Crimson Vessel, I can power up all of the GHOSTs and upgraded them into Diablos!

As I looked at the girl inside the special capsule that extracts her powers at the highest point of the building, I inserted the USB that contains the data of those 5Ds' newest engine system, the Yusei Program, which I told that foolish clown to steal it from their place and he was nowhere to be seen since then as the system began to sends out its information onto those inactive GHOSTs and at the same time, the shock from the extraction chamber onto the Crimson Vessel began to extract its power as she was screaming out in pain while some of the cuts appears onto her body but those things doesn't even matter to me, even if she ended up died in the process. As long as I can see my masterpieces are working, that is all that matters to me.

Placido: At last, the GHOSTs have finally awaken! Now go, my servants! 'Purify' this city and make them know the true power of us Yliasters as we will complete the Circuit… my way! *laughs maniacly*

As soon as they have received my command, all of the GHOSTs' eyes shines brightly in red colour and the sound of the engines can be heard from their D-Wheels as they began to go out from this building in a single line and time for them to create havoc. As I looked at the girl in the chamber, now all covered in cuts as she places her hand onto the glass surface of the chamber, which is now tainted with her blood, I was thinking for a bit on what should I do next.

Placido: Now… *looks at her* What should I do with you…?

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

As we wonders around inside this abandoned building, it doesn't seem like it was 'abandoned' at all as most of the parts of the building were taken care off properly without any rusts or holes or anything that makes it look old and are in a very good condition. It looks like someone really took care of this place but for what? That's something I want to know…

Kira: *stops the D-Wheel* Hey, did you hear that?

Storm: *stops behind him and tried to listens to the surrounding* Well, I can hear the sound of our engines running, that's what I can hear…

Kira: *whack his helmet* You really can't hear it? And since when did our engine have that kind of loud noise! *noticed something at the end of the hall* I spy… something that I would like to call… trouble.

Storm: Huh? *looks at it and shocked* It can't be…

Kira: Quick, in here!

As Kira-san leads me to the one of the empty hallways, I can see what he means by what he just said as Kira-san told me to turn off the engines and let me tell you this, this is the first time I've seen GHOSTs in this kind of massive number, riding past right in front of us as they were heading out to the outside of the building.

Kira: It looks like the slim man's plan had just begun to complete the Circuit.

Storm: *confused* Slim man? What are you talking about, Kira-san?

Kira: You go on ahead and go save your princess. I'm gonna cut some slack for the rest of the gang to make sure that the carnage of the city and other duelists can be reduced and I just planned out a good combo for this kind of situation… *smirks*

Storm: I think you're gonna enjoy this… right? ^^"

Kira: Well then, I leave this part to you. Be careful, ok? *thumbs up*

And with that, both of us parted ways in the opposite directions for our own missions. Now when I think about it, Kira-san has sure helped me many times in these kinds of stuff. From the XYZ monsters to locating her to this place… I wonder if any of these has something to do with what he has been through in his own timeline? Well, matters aside for now, and it's time for me to confront him and took care of one of the Yliasters as I have reached at the end of the hallway and looked up to the chamber where she was trapped in there, in a very weak state.

Storm: Amber! I'm here to save you!

Placido: What do we have here… a mere human that tries to interrupt my plans and it seems that you're too late. I have already unleashes the Diablos and they will share the fate as the future of my place will be revived and Synchro Monsters shall no longer exists after that!

Storm: Well, not on my watch! *tightens fist*

Placido: Oh? Is a human tried to face me? You do not know that she is actually a dangerous person than you know and if I were you, I rethink of this whole sitaution and make a wise decision…

Storm: I don't give a darn if she's dangerous or not! You wanna know why? Because I am here to protect my friends from harm and I won't let the incident occurs to me again!

Placido: 'Again'? I see that you must have faced something similar like one of us in the past as well. This is interesting…

Storm: *gets angry* Don't you dare make a similarity with the likes of you!

As anger took the best of me, all Placido did was just laughs at me as I shifted my focus onto Amber which it seems that she's placing her palm on the glass surface of the chamber that was kept her inside as she began to say something in an audible tone, which makes me nearly can't hear on what she wanted to say.

Amber: *in a very low tone* Don't come any closer… please… *tears flows out from the soulless eyes* …stay away from me…I don't want to kill you guys… so… run… please…

Just hearing those words from her makes my blood boil, which this is the one of those times that I gotta have to be strict to myself and wakes her up from her 'slumber'. If there's anything that I can do, it's this…

Storm: Amber, I won't back down from this! I won't listen to you begging to make me go away from this situation! You've helped me many times during the times when I was still new in this city and now, it's my turn to help you out and which is I'm gonna save you, whether you like it or not!

Placido: *holds my laugh and burst it out loud* You are really interesting, you foolish mortal! What makes you think that you can do in this kind of situation? Or better yet, why don't you come up here and face me, just to save your friend that is needed your so-called 'help'?

As I accepted his challenge, I tried to look around to see if there's any way I could get up there. There are two alternatives, I could either rides on a lift that was already prepared but the posibilitty of him making an ambush on me is high, so in the end, I took the second option, which is taking the stairs that was located at the sides of the building. Knowing that walking will take some time, I just get a weird idea on how to get there fast…

Storm: Man, riding on a D-Wheel on a staircase is SO much better than using a lift!

As I took my time for trying to get to the top, Placido pressed on a button which covers her chamber with strong steels to make sure nothing can get passed through it. When I've reached the top, Placido was armed with his sword, ready to take me down as I still in my D-Wheel and was looking at him with a serious look.

Placido: So, are you ready to die, foolish human? I'll be sure to make her remember about your failed attempt to save her!

I tried to think rationally. Naturally, I am in a huge disadvantage because I don't have any weapons that I have with me and the chances for me to get hurt is pretty much high. But, even with that, it doesn't mean to stop me from saving her as I took out a card from my pocket inside my jacket and take a look at it. It's time for me to use a power from a friend of mine…

Storm: I may not know what happens next to me, but I have no other choice… *take a look at the card*

Placido: What are you talking about?

Storm: *closes my eyes and began to chant* _Awaken from your slumber, feast on this soul as I summon thee… __**Earthbound Immortal Yuraq Alculla**__!_

As I placed it onto my Duel disk on my D-Wheel, the whole building began to shake voilently as a dark pool are formed right between us and a big black wolf, which has the same size of my D-Wheel, with white lines all over its body arises from its place as a few Nazca lines are written on my face and even on my arms as it began to glows radiently. But one of the side effect of a card that wasn't a Dark Signer is that I can get an overwhelming headache if I can't control of it.

Placido: *laughs hard* That's your solution? These cards are nothing more than just mere illusions…

Storm: *holding one of my hands onto my head* If there's something that you didn't know about these cards… is that the damage it produces, even outside of the duel… is pretty much real…

Leaving Placido dumbfounded on what I just said, he gets the first experience of real pain as Yuraq Alculla gives it a scratch, which puts him into a defensive state as he looks at me and I grinned as wide as I can remember.

Storm: Now… let the battle commence…

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

***In an unknown place***

Lucciano: It seems that his plan has already just begun and things doesn't look so well for those humans! *laughs evilly*

Jose: Even though that I told him to let the humans create the destruction of the mankind with their own powers, it has seems that Placido uses this kind of method to make the Circuit to complete it faster.

Lucciano: Yeah, I kinda like his idea rather than yours…

Jose: As long as my tablet haven't arrived yet, it seems that for the time being, I'll just let it be. But, there is one person that have caught my attention…

As he saying that, the orb focused onto a familiar duelist who seems to have a good time taking out multiple numbers of GHOSTs.

Lucciano: Ugh, it's that wretched fool again!

Jose: I know, but the main person that we should pay attention to is the man with full of people's hopes… Yusei Fudo.

Lucciano: Well, he's the source of all problems, correct?

Jose: Yes, like they have predicted, we shall only concerned about him for the time being as Team 5Ds brings a bigger threat than him to us… Team 5Ds, we Yliasters, will make sure that our future will be saved…

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Kira: Yeeehaaa! Come and get me, you slowpokes! Now, go! Gustaph Max, attack their monsters and their LP directly with you Full Blaster Shot!

As my Gustaph Max charges up an attack and shoots one of those GHOSTs, it reduces its LP to 0 and to make things better, like domino effect, when one falls, the other follows along and since that the road that I've taken is a very tight one, there isn't much of the room that they can avoid as they ended up pilling each other on one corner as I managed to get away from it and dashes to the open wide road. Talk about some good luck. And why do I have a funny feeling that I've been watched by those Yliasters?

Kira: Well, that takes care of that. I didn't know that Battle Royale could be much fun… *seeing the foreign duelists being took down by GHOSTs on the other side of the road* … or not to some people…meep…

As I advanced forward, that's when I saw Yusei, the French blondy Sherry and her butler was also particpate in this Battle Royale as the GHOSTs are taking an advantage on them as they managed to make the blondy out as her butler managed to save her on time. Well, time for me to make an appearance as I will do my usual barge in by breaking the sides of the protector.

Kira: Incoming mail! *crashes towards the side protectors and landed perfectly next to Yusei*

Yusei: *surprised* Where did you came from? And who are you?

Kira: Introductions later, gonna have some 'fun' with those guys first!

Elsworth: Milady, are you ok?

Sherry: I'm fine, Elsworth but what I wanted to know is… who is that man? *looks at his monster* And what kind of monster is that?

Kira: As much as I wanted to explained it to ya', we can do it later. For now, it's my go! *draw*

Yusei: I may not know who you are, but these GHOSTs are actually dangerous.

Kira: I know that… because I beat a bunch of them and now, let me show y'all something good! First of all, I sacrifice my **Gustaph Max** and Evil Hero Malicious Edge, in order to call out something really cool… **Blue Eyes White Dragon**! (3000/2500)

While I summon that, most of the GHOSTs are laughing at my monster as I can saw most of them have already **Ally Salvo** (400/300) which is ready to detonate to any LIGHT monsters anytime soon and to make things worse, their trap card, **DNA Attribute** makes all of the monsters into Light. Well, time for me to show them who's boss and why they shouldn't mess with me!

Kira: (_Alright, I got 2 trap cards on the field that I've already set from my Battle Royal from the other bunch of GHOSTs. Time to use out my newest Number!_) I play a trap card, **Cloning**! With this card, it became one of my monster's doppleganger!

As it began to take the shape of my Blue Eyes White Dragon, it has the entire characteristic of its original, from the attacks and defense, its level and all the way to their textures and features.

Kira: 2 Level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon, original and non-original… OVERLAY!

Yusei: What…?

Sherry and Elsworth: Overlay?

Kira: _With these two monsters, I have constructed an overlay network_… XYZ Summon! Make way for **Number 22: Fran Ken!** (4500/?)

Yusei: *shocked* What a monster! XYZ Summon?

Kira: Yeah, I get that a lot. And now for its effect, by discarding a card and detach an overlay unit from my monster, I can negate all of the face ups that you Dull Bots have already activated!

With that, the Fran Ken shoots out its tentacles from its 'beard' and it snaps out from it and wraps the card with it. No matter how many times I've seen it doing it, I still can't get used to it… gross…

Kira: Now, I activate my second favorite card, **Same Name, Same Destruction**! With this card on the field, if there are any monsters which has the same name on the field, my monster can continue to attack until there's nothing left on the field! Alright, partner! Go attack every single Ally Salvo that you see!

With that command, he shoots out his tentacles and crashes every single one of them in sight. And as an added bonus…

**(All of the available GHOSTs' LP = 4000 to 0)**

Yusei: *shocked* I can't believe it…

Sherry: *surprised as well* He did that with just one card in one turn…

Elsworth: Who are you, young man…?

Kira: *smirks* Me? I'm just another duelist that's looking for trouble! The name's Kira Thantos! Remember that!

Yusei: Kira…

Sherry: (_He might be a useful ally in my team, if I can persuade him to join us._)

Kira: Now, let's ride! We got other 'guests' to take care of! *dashed away*

Let the hunting season of the DullBots… BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>As both men are doing their best on saving their friends, what will happen next? Let's Break it Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**The made up card of the day:**

**_Same Name, Same Destruction (Normal Trap Card)_**

**- If there are more than 1 Monster with the same name on the opponent's side of the field, you can choose a monster on your own side of the field and allows you to attack all of the same monster with the same name on the field.**


	24. C23: Conquers All of the Possibilities

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Conquers All of the Possibilities<strong>

As much as I tried to regain my sanity over Kizuna's Earthbound Immortal card while trying to command it to attack Placido, it seems that I've made him to a defensive state as Yuraq Alculla managed to overwhelm him with such speed and strength.

Placido: Gah! At this rate, I might end up getting myself in a big trouble! How does this monster can inflict real damage like my Wisel Infinity?

As much as he tried to fight back the wolf, it seems that all of his attempt are nothing more than a futile. I don't know why am I saying this, or even think of this whole stuff, but for some reason, I began to enjoy seeing him in a troubled state as my thoughts began to be consumed by the card and not only that, I can hear my voice was getting deeper, as if it wasn't mine at all.

Storm: So now… ready to meet your fate, Yliaster?

Placido: How dare you make a mockery out of me!

Storm: *smirks with an evil smile* I want to see you off, then… Yuraq Alculla, go ahead and devour your meal in front of you!

As I commanded my Earthbound to go for a bite on him but he was able to make an escape and ended up riding on his D-Wheel. Darn, and I thought that I've managed to finished off one of the Yliasters and lessens the burden that we facing at…

Placido: As much as I wanted to stay here and play with you, I have other things to do, which is to defeat Yusei Fudo and completing the circuit. You can have the girl inside the chamber, if you can opened the steel barrier around it and at the same time… try to escape from the building's detonation in 10 minutes…

Storm: *shocked* What did you say?

Placido: Farewell, foolish mortal! Enjoy your stay!

As soon as he dashed off away from the scene and Yuraq Alculla was just sitting there and looked at me, which it was filled with darkness, I tried to struggle while holding my head in pain for not to be fell under its spell like Kizuna does before. And to make things worse than ever…

**= THIS BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES =**

As much as I wanted to escape due to the Earthbound Immortal card told me so, I can't seem to follow its orders because there's someone I tried to save here. As I finally managed to gain my senses back in check and gain control of my sanity after a few minutes of struggling over its overwhelming power, I began to look at the Earthbound wolf right in front of me and pointed to the barrier's direction.

Storm: *panting* Yuraq Alculla… go attack that barrier…

**Yuraq Alculla**: _No… we must make an escape. Forget the woman and use my power to defeat the Yliasters and the Signers. Our war has not ended as I am still alive and you are my new host for the war. Therefore, we shall leave this girl, who is a Signer and lessens our burden of killing her._

Storm: No… I won't abandon my friends who are in trouble, even if she's the dangerous one of the Signers! Help me out here and destroy the barrier that surrounds that chamber!

**Yuraq Alculla**: _What makes you think that I will follow your orders? You are not my master and no matter what you do, I will never obey your commands due to your rejection over the dark power that you could've obtained…_

And thanks to that comment, I've simply let my rage took control of this situaton and make a stand for myself as I began to shout at it, clearly that I'm mad about it and also gets the attention of the stubborn wolf.

Storm: As your new owner of the card, I COMMAND you to do as I say! Whether you like it or not, you MUST obey your MASTER! Am I making myself clear, SERVANT?

Finally, I managed to threaten him as it began to obey my commands while I still struggling over this dark power that tried to consumed me. Now I understand how Kizuna feels like for being under the influence of this very card…

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

Dang it, it looks like my body began to feel tired from all of this mess that I've faced this time. The reason? That Yliaster have took out a lot of my energy to activate his army of GHOSTs to roam the whole city and to make things worse, I can even feel the blood coming out from my wounds from the other day and the cuts that I've received earlier from the extraction. But now is not the time for me to give up at this time as I forced myself to stand with the support from the walls of the chamber and start ramming my whole body against the wall. No matter how many times I tried to tackle it, it doesn't even crack one bit and more blood are coming out from my wounds. And this is the part where my vision was about to get blurred due to loss of blood, which I ended up sitting back on the same spot. As all hope seems lost, I can see that there was a hole made from where I've tackled earlier as I saw a white wolf, which suddenly disappears and Storm was able to enter the hole. For some reason, either I can see a few lines on his face or I started to hallucinate about it.

Storm: Hey, Amber… *kneels down* Sorry I'm late. *laughs nervously*

Amber: *weak smile* What took ya? Another duel?

Storm: ^^" Yeah… something like that. Jokes aside, I think we should hit the joint and get you to the hospital ASAP.

I couldn't agree with you more. As I tried to stand up with the support on the walls of the chamber, Storm wasting no time as he carried me on his arms and make his way towards his D-Wheel and revved his engine to go.

**= THIS BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES =**

Storm: Well, you better hold on tight, cause we're getting out of here… fast!

And with that, he speeds up while trying to keep it balance to make sure I didn't fell off from his bike. As soon as we made it out in time and the building explodes, he just kept pressing the pedal to get myself a treatment for my wounds. But, there's something that bothers me for a while…

Amber: Storm, I needed to know if everyone else is okay?

Storm: Don't worry. Everyone's a-ok. Right now, everyone is trying to help the other duelists to take down the GHOSTs that have been spread all over the city. For now, you can take a rest for a bit while I'm taking you to the nearest hospital.

Amber: *began to breathe slowly* I can take… care of myself, ya know?

Storm: Not in this condition! *look forward* There are things that a person can't do it alone. Sometimes, you need friends to help each other out. *take a look at my deck* …a friend of mine used to tell me that a true friend is not easy to find, and that's what I've learned for the time being.

No matter how I look at it, he's still the same person as I know from back then, even when he was still a part of Z-Seperatis Army. Naïve as always, but that's what makes him different from the others.

Amber: And Storm…

Storm: Yeah?

Amber: Thanks… for helping me…

Storm: *smiles* It's what friends are for. Now hold on, we're going for a ride! And stay conscious while you're at it!*dashes forward*

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Alright, it looks like that I've took care of another flock of DullBots and managed to get another D-Wheelers safe and sound! Seriously, these guys weren't much of a challenge like back at my place, which I met them for the first time. It's a good thing that this Battle Royale brings back some of the good memories… oh, I should also thanks Yusei for getting back my trap card back, so that I can re-use it again, along with his Stardust Dragon that saves me tons of work for taking them down. As all four of us **(well, technically it was three D-Wheels and Sherry was on her butler's ride)** came to a stop and look at how much damage that we've made on them, you could say that I'm proud of my masterpiece.

Kira: And that's how you get the perfect strike for everytime you go bowling at the pins!

Yusei: It's all thanks to you, Kira. If it wasn't for your monster, we might ended up share the same fate as the others.

Kira: *smirks* Heh, it was nothing…those kinds of things weren't that hard at all. Believe me, I've been through worst than this.

Sherry: *stands on the ground* I see. *walk towards him* I wanted to make an offer.

Kira: Rejected the first time you asked me to do so.

Sherry: *confused* Huh?

Kira: I know what you're going to do with me. You wanted me to join in your team to face off those Yliasters. If that doesn't work, you'll use your charms to make me join in. Sorry to say this, blondie, but that's not gonna work on me.

Sherry: *surprised* How did you—

Kira: *smirks and pointed to the sky for no reason* I am only a passing through Duelist rider here, remember that! And besides, the last time I joined in a group for the WRGP, let's just say that things didn't go as planned as I thought it would.

Elsworth: 'Last time'?

Yusei: You've joined the WRGP before?

Uh oh… it looks like me and my big mouth forgot to shut whenever I talk about the future events. Now what should I do? As I look around and tried looking for an excuse while the three of them are giving me a serious glare on me, it looks like I saw another bunch of DullBots that are still attacking the foreign Duelists at the different lane. Thank you, lady luck for saving me!

Kira: Talk later, time to play hero!

And with that, I immediately dashed forward and leaving those guys behind with a confused look on each of their faces. Man, I should've brought along my camera and captured the moment that I would like to call Kodak Time…

Elsworth: That man…

Sherry: He's definitely a strange person…

Yusei: …but what he said was right. Let's go.

And with that, they weren't that far behind to follow. And this time, those guys are managed to defeat Sherry and Elsworth as their D-Wheel came to a halt,which leaves me and Yusei in a pickle and a familiar white D-Wheel are making his way towards us really fast as they DullBots makes way for him to pass.

Placido: Yusei Fudo… I shall crush you with my own powers!

Kira: Oh wow, the slim man is here!

Yusei: *confused* Slim man? Him?

Placido: *gets angry* Stop mocking me, you foolish man!

Kira: *chuckles* What? It suits you well, y'know?

Yusei: Placido, if a duel that you want, I will accept it! *looking at him* Kira, I want to take him down with no intterruptions from others for the sake of Neo Domino City.

Placido: If it pleases you, I will command my army to leave us and have fun with your 'friend' over there.

Kira: Yeah, I was kinda thinking on refreshing back some of the good memories with them anyways…

As I looked forward and saw another road that leads me and those army for my own satisfaction, I guess there's only one thing left for me to do now.

Kira: Yusei, let me give you an advice on something.

Yusei: What is it?

Kira: Don't let him get into your mind or he'll take advantage of you and believe me, you don't want him to do that to ya'.

Yusei: *smiles and nod* I understand. I'll keep that in mind, Kira. I may not know you much, but I can tell that you're a good friend.

Yeah, I get that a lot, even in our first encounter at my timeline, Yusei. As I lead the herd of DullBots to leave those two guys alone, there's only one thing I can think off in my mind.

Kira: Alright you guys… *smirks wildely* Let's burn it up! DRAW!

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

***In an unknown place***

During this kind of occurance, Lucciano and Jose were just sitting at their thrones and looking at the sphere of where the current event occurs at this time.

Jose: It seems that everything went well for him to create the circuit but his methods are quite forceful, until the intervention of that man which he claims to have cards that can be use to negate the Synchro Killer method.

Lucciano: Grr… that foolish man always get in the way. And look how easily he defeated them with just that combo he uses just now? Even up to the point of defeating multiple numbers of enemies at once!

Jose: At least that person does the right thing of cleaning up Placido's mess…

Lucciano: *surprised* What do you mean by that? Don't tell me you go all soft already, you old man!

Jose: Patience, Lucciano. All I'm saying is that he has made the right choice of having the mankind creates their destruction of the city. And also, with the method that I've planned, there will be no casualties such as what Placido have done now.

Lucciano: Well, at least we got to enjoy this kind of battle! Placido is taking on the leader of 5Ds himself! *laughs evilly*

Jose: I hope that what he's been doing is the right thing or else, he'll reap what he sows…

As both of them are watching the battle between Placido and Yusei, Placido makes the battle interesting as he equipped his **Machine Wisel Emperor Infinity** with a **Skiel Carrier** and upgraded to **Skiel Carrier 5**, which makes Lucciano surprised.

Lucciano: What the hell? *takes out his deck and looks at it* That no good Placido! How dare he take some of my cards without me noticing it? How low can he really be! *gets angry*

Jose: Quiet for now. It has seems that Placido is trying to gain advantage and make the Signer lost his focus on something since he has bring out a Synchro tuner onto the field.

Lucciano: Synchro tuner? Never heard of it before. This should be interesting… *laughs evilly*

As the battle continues on, it seems that Yusei was failed to perform Accel Synchro since that his mind isn't cleared from all of the doubts that he has until all of the Signer marks are collected and appears on his back, which to give him courage to do so as he finally performed it with his Clear Mind as the two Yliasters keep watching the duel on their sphere screen.

Yusei: - Level 8 Synchro monster, **Stardust Dragon**, Level 2 Synchro tuner, **Formula Synchron** tuning up! (8 + 2 = 10) _Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!_ ACCEL SYNCHRO! -

Placido: - What? It can't be! A synchro that surpasses a Synchro Monster? -

Lucciano: Argh, this light! It's too bright to see what's happening over there!

Jose: This must be one of those new methods that he learned something…

As Yusei speeds up towards the rings that appears in front of them and disappears, he reappears at the back of the surprised Placido that didn't see it coming as well, where Yusei came out with a white dragon flew high and makes the sky clears up from the dark clouds again that was covered the whole Neo Domino City.

Yusei: Appear to me, **Shooting Star Dragon**! (3300/2500)

Jose: It is the end of his line…

Lucciano: What makes you say that, old man?

Jose: Because Placido is going to lose to this Signer's miracle… and also… it seems that my stone tablet has arrived right after Placido's defeat…

Lucciano: Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going already! I'm gonna take back my missing Skiel cards that idiot took from me!

As both of them stands up from their thrones and walk towards the portal, they have been transported to the top part of the stage of the bridge as they are waiting for the Signer's arrival, along with Placido's defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>And then you guys know the drill after that, right? The stone tablet for Jose appears and he was able to call forth his Machine Emperor Granel Infinity, Sherry and Elsworth tried to attack Jose, which he parries it easily and the Yliasters challenge Team 5Ds to defeat them in the WRGP, but little do they know, there is the other team that will also tried to stop them on their tracks. The next chapter will conclude the GHOSTs' arc before moving on to the next arc, the WRGP arc and let me tell you this, this is gonna be one heck of a brain killer for me... Well then, Let's Break It Down to the next chapter! Later!<strong>


	25. C24: Confession of a Secret

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Confession of a Secret<strong>

It's night time here in Neo Domino City and I'm in the hospital at this hour. The reason? Because I gotta send Amber for a quick treatment since she's losing a lot of blood from those cuts and wounds, even my jacket is tainted a little bit with hers, but at least I've managed to get her there in time and I'm waiting for the results. I just hope that she's gonna be okay. Also, I saw some of the duelists that is also getting themselves a treatment as well because they were also the victims of the GHOSTs' Battle Royal. I just hope that Kira-san isn't one of the fallen ones. But why do I have a funny feeling that he's actually enjoying this moment by defeating most of them for self entertainment?

Anyways, while I was about to take a short nap from one hectic day that I've gotta go through, Team 5Ds came to this hospital to know Amber's condition at this time. I explained to them that she's gonna be okay, but she still haven't wake up after she was fainted when we got here on our ride. Oh, and Yusei added that Sherry went off somewhere again to find the current location of the Yliasters with her butler.

Bruno: At least that is good news. She's gonna make it after all.

Storm: Yeah, let's just hope that she's gonna get well soon because of one crisis has already ended for good…

Aki: It seems that all of the GHOSTs have been destroyed with our efforts and other duelists' assists along the way.

Bruno: This way, they won't cause a ruckus in the city anymore…

Rua: *shouted happily* Yeah! You should have seen me duel with some of them, Storm-nii-chan!

Ruka: Rua, keep your voice down! This is the hospital after all…

Crow: All I want to know is… how and where did you find her?

Storm: Let's just say that a friend of mine showed me where she is and I rescue her in the nick of time. I guess you can say that I'm lucky to find her before they do anything bad to her, even to the point that taking away all of her energy…

Just saying that makes the rest of the team, other than Jack and Yusei, gets the sigh of relief as everything is gonna be alright. Now peace can occur in this place for the time being. I had enough of this crazy day already… but then, an unexpected question comes from Yusei to me, which his curiousity gets the best of him, even with his serious face that he had all the time…

Yusei: Storm, does Kira rings you any bell?

Jack: Kira? Who the heck is that?

Storm: *surprised* Kira-san? Yeah, I know Kira-san for a while. What's wrong about it, Yusei?

Rua: *realized* Ah! Kira-san? I know him! He's the one that Ruka and I met the other day and he saved Ruka's Ancient Fairy Dragon from being taken away by that no good Lucciano! And the best part of all, he uses the uh… um… *scratches my head* …what was it called again? Ova… over…

Ruka: *sigh* Overlay monsters, Rua. Geez, you better pay attention to what others said, okay?

Storm: Overlay is only a method for calling out a monster, Ruka-chan… it's actually called an—

Yusei: XYZ summon, right?

Rua: Yeah! *getting excited* That's what it calls! And the way that he summons it out was soo COOL!

Storm: Rua-chan, please keep your voice down, ok? ^^"

Crow: *confused* Wha…? What in the world are you talking about, Yusei? That doesn't make any sense…

Aki: There is no such thing as XYZ monsters at all. This is the first time I heard such a thing.

Rua: *says outloud* But it's true! I saw Kira-san summon it out during his duel to help Ruka and I and it was awesome! I wish I had a monster like that!

Rua's voice was so loud, the nurses around the surroundings, the whole 5Ds and I gave him a hush, which makes Rua-chan laugh nervously with a sheepish smile on his face. I can see why Ruka-chan had a hard time with her brother when it comes to his attitude, but no matter what happens, she always cares for him.

Yusei: *nod* Yes, I've witnessed it as well and it was quite a monster and managed to defeat them in a short amount of time. To think that such a thing exists other than Synchro and Accel Synchro.

Jack: Whoever this guy is, I feel like I wanted to duel him already. I'll make sure that his… whatever monster are called, crushed by my very soul!

Crow: But first we gotta focus about the Yliasters first. They say that they wanted to participate the WRGP as well. Don't you forget about that!

Bruno: Yeah, they did say something like that and they will win this tournament for the sake of the future.

Aki: Storm, I already know that you and Amber are also joining this tournament 2 months from now, but seeing her condition right now, I don't think that you should join this one as well. It's quite dangerous for you since that you aren't a Signer like us.

Storm: (_Was she listening to my discussion with Amber on that other day? I didn't know whether that she hears this by accident or just sneaking around_… ^^")

Bruno: I suggest that you better let us Team 5Ds handle this kind of stuff. We don't want you to get hurt from their attacks…

Storm: *shakes my head* Well, at first I did have a thought about not to participate this tournament at all, just like the WTGP. But, when I think about it, after learning from one of the incidents that I've faced and also about today's event, there's no way I'm gonna quit at this time since that there's a large threat that is needed to be stopped. Besides, it's gonna be team 5Ds and team Elements that will bring them down for good!

Jack: Hah, this should be interesting. Just the two of you going to participate in the WRGP wanna makes me laugh!

Storm: Well, we can't find our third member, so even we were in a disadvantage for now, we will continue to fight to the end… *look down and tighens my fist* I swear that the next time I met those Yliasters, I'm gonna make them regret for hurting one of my friends…

Crow: But you gotta admit it, Jack. These two guys (refering to Storm and Amber) aren't just for show, especially Amber. You do remember that Amber beats you up a few times in a duel, right?

Jack: *eyes twitched* What did you just said, Crow? Do you really want a piece of me?

Crow: What? I'm just stating the obvious, man. You don't have to get worked up for those losses, y'know?

Jack: *gets angry* Just shut it, Crow! My loss really affects my pride! What will you do if she beats you a couple of times?

Crow: I'll just let it slide, man. Sounds to me that you got no sportsmanship…

Jack: *getting closer to his face and one of my fists is tightens up* Come say that again to my face…

Crow: *does the same* You really want a piece of me, Jack?

Aki: *sigh* Here we go again…

Bruno: *tried to stop them from fighting* You two, please calm down. We are in the hospital and keep your noise down for a bit, we don't want to wake up all of the patients or tried to gain too much attention from the hospital staffs.… ^^"

Jack: You better stay out of this, Bruno or you're gonna get it!

One thing I do know is that everything is back to the way it was… I think… ^^". While they are still arguing about it, I suddenly hold my head in pain, as that Earthbound Immortal card is trying to feed me with its darkness and I seem to try to avoid it from letting it take over my head…

Rua: *gets worried* Storm-nii-chan, are you okay? You don't look so good…

Storm: *takes a few breathers but still holding my head* Yeah, I'm okay... thanks for concerning about me, Rua-kun…

Crow: Are you sure? You still don't look too good, Storm.

Storm: *shouted in a deeper voice* I said I'm ok!

Whoa… what just happened? All I wanted to say that I'm fine in a normal tone and all of the sudden, I got all worked up, which leaves the group in quite a shock for a moment there. Darn it, this must be the Earthbound Immortal card's fault, trying to feed me with the darkness since there are Signers around me, which actually makes sense that Signers and Dark Signers were once at war for the sake of the world, but the funny thing is… this thing never happens to me before. Does it have anything to do with the activation of the card in order to save Amber, since this is my last trump card of my desperation of saving someone, despite that it reluctantly trying to disobey my order? That leads up to a suspicious look on them towards me, especially Yusei and Ruka-chan for my sudden anger.

Storm: *shakes my head a little while my palm is on my face* Sorry about the sudden outburst, you guys. Maybe I should take a break for today… and get prepared for the WRGP 2 months from now.

Before anyone tried to ask me some questions, I immediately make a quick pace from the hall to the entrance of the hospital and make my way towards my White Fang and sits on it for a while as I tried to think through throughout the whole situation that has been going on in my head. Maybe some fresh air hitting my face without my helmet on would make me feel better… until, a certain card communicates with me from the card to my mind.

**Yuraq Alculla**: _You have the chance to kill all of the Signers for the sake of us Dark Signers! Why did you not do it, you foolish mortal?_

Storm: Unlike the other 'guys' that you've met, I haven't been ressurected for the sake of your so-called war! Besides, I tried not to let you take over me whenever you feel like it! Geez, now I feel regret for using you at this time…

**Yuraq Alculla**: _If it wasn't for my powers to deal real damage, you can never save your enemy from that man—_

Storm: *interupt* Correction, the enemy was a robot…

**Yuraq Alculla**: _WHATEVER or WHOEVER that your enemy might be, you don't have the slightest chance to save anyone at all without my help…_

Ugh, I can tell that this conversation is gonna be a long night between me and this card… why can't I have a normal day like other people? I just hope that I didn't pull any bad triggers on the Signers…

* * *

><p><strong>*At the same time, Ruka's Point of View*<strong>

Crow: Man, talk about too much stress to handle, that kid really need to calm his nerves down or he might go haywire someday…

Aki: But… don't you think that Storm has been acting a little bit weird just now?

Bruno: *ponders a bit* About his sudden outburst and that serious glare on us just now?

Jack: What? Being angry about something is a normal thing after all… there's nothing wrong with that, you two.

Crow: *sigh* That's not what they meant, Jack.\

Rua: What, what? Is there something off about Storm-nii-chan?

When I think about it, he wasn't that easily gets angry before and rarely shows any of his anger except when it comes to his friends. And I just got a funny feeling that there is a similar presence around him as he walks out from the hospital. Where did we have this kind of feeling before? But, as soon as most of us tried to understand the whole situation, all of our Signer Marks glow radiantly, even Amber-nee-san's Crimson Vessel's mark on her left arm.

Aki: What's this? Why is it that our marks glow on its own? Is there some sort of threat nearby?

Bruno: Could it be that Yliaster have already made its move?

Yusei: No, they say that they will participate in the WRGP but my instincts tell me that they weren't the type of making sudden ambush at us since that we have already stopped Placido's GHOST movement.

Jack: Could it be that… the threat is someone nearby?

Yusei: I doubt that. Not only that, I felt a similar presence from Storm's sudden outburst just now… a Dark Signer's aura…

That comment had made us feel surprised even more than before. But, I thought that once Yusei, Jack and Crow-nii-san have defeated Rex Goodwin, the Dark Signers are disappeared for good and everyone that was involved in that war was revived and lived normally. But, how come that Storm-nii-san still have that card? Was he ressurected by the Earthbound Immortal card before?

Jack: If that's the case, then that would mean Storm's our enemy!

Crow: Hey, don't jump to conclusions yet, Jack! We still don't know whether he is a Dark Signer or not! Remember, most of the ones that has been ressurected doesn't have the memories of their times as a Dark Signer.

Aki: *concerned look* But how can we tell that Storm was once a Dark Signer?

Yusei: Well, there's only one way to find out, we better find him and get some explainations from him. He might explain to us if he had the card, where he got it from.

And because of that, Yusei, Jack, Crow-nii-san and Aki-nee-chan went out on their own while Bruno-san, Rua and I are staying here just in case that Storm-san might return back here so that we could alert the rest of the gang. I just hope that all of our assumptions are not true…

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

Ugh, my head… where am I? When I open my eyes a little bit, I can see the surroundings of a hospital room. How did I got here again…? Oh yeah, I remember about Storm sending me here due my injuries. Wow, this must be a record for me to have the most wounds all over my body. As soon as I open my eyes fully, I can see that Rua-chan and Ruka-chan are looking at me happily and at the same time, hugging me tightly. It does hurt a little bit, but I didn't mind at all since that I've make them a little bit worried about me.

Rua: *happy expression* Amber-nee-chan! You're awake!

Ruka: *smiles at her* I was so worried about you!

Amber: *smiles and hug back weakly* Well, sorry to make you guys worried about me…

Bruno: Yeah, it's a miracle that you've managed to recover from the wounds that you've received and even a punctured lung.

Amber: Is that so? That explains the bandage around my chest… it still stings a bit, but I'll live…

Bruno: The doctor said that your internal wound were really severe. If it wasn't for your Crimson Vessel powers to keep your wounds from getting larger, maybe you had a slim chance of survival at all. He recommanded to you not to move too much or else the stitches all over your wounds might open up again.

I see… it looks like I'll live to fight another day, huh? If it wasn't for my Crimson Vessel being absorbed too much from that Placido, maybe I won't be in a weak state, plus, I didn't know that due to the abuse that I've received for trying to retaliate from following Placido's command and ended up being stabbed to the chest but not killing me entirely as my Crimson Vessel plays a part of his grand experiment. It looks like I gotta have to let nature takes it course and recover like a normal person since that I'm still a little bit weak.

Amber: *look around* Hey, where's Storm? I want to thank him for helping me…

When I asked them, all three of them are looking down, leaving me in a confused state of mind.

Amber: Well, anyone wants to tell me what's going on?

Rua: Well… *look away for a bit*

Ruka: Amber-nee-chan… I don't think that you don't want to believe what we wanted to say to you about Storm-nii-chan…

Bruno: And before you get to conclusion that bad things happen to him, he's alright. But…

Amber: But what?

Ruka: We were suspecting that Storm-nii-chan is… a Dark Signer…

Amber: *confused* Huh? What are you talking about? There's no way that he's a Dark Signer. I thought that all of the Dark Signers have been defeated and revived back to lead their normal lives after all the mess that they have been through.

Ruka: I know that… but, Storm-nii-chan is the current Dark Signer that's still active…

No way… Storm… he's a Dark Signer? That's not possible! Wait, when I think about it, when he did save me, even though that my vision was blurry at that time, for some reason, I thought I was imagine things that I saw his eyes were pure black and have some sort of lines on his face. But, if that's the case, he would've taken me out in that instant…

Amber: No, Ruka-chan. I believe that he isn't a Dark Signer, when I think about it… even if he is a Dark Signer, he wouldn't want to harm his friends.

Rua: *surprised* Eh? But I thought that most of them are like that, wanted to kill all of the Signers!

Bruno: *thinks a little* You know, Amber's right/about this. If Storm is a Dark Signer, he should've appeared on that war but he didn't…

Amber: Which it concludes that he might had that card with him from somewhere! *sits up quickly but holds my chest in pain* Bruno, I need you to take me to somewhere!

Bruno: *confused* What? Amber, the doctor said that—

Amber: I don't give a darn what the doctor said, they are going to make a big mistake about him! Ruka, I want you to lead where they are at this time!

Ruka: O-ok! Whatever you said, Amber-nee-chan!

Amber: (_I hope I ain't too late to turn the tables around…_)

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Man, that was some battle that I have! All it takes is the destiny draw to win the game when it comes to those guys! But the funny thing is, most of the DullBots were suddenly drop like a doll just like that… meh, I guess Yusei does his work on the slim man and probably have met the Yliasters. How can I tell? Well, if it wasn't for a huge tablet falling down from the sky and the old man stops it easily with his awesome powers and makes the cookie crumbles, hey, even I'm not that surprised if they can do that…

Kira: Maybe I should head back home and make a BIG sandwich for my celebration for the most kills of the day! I wonder what kind of drink will goes well with a sandwich…?

Well, while I was thinking about that, my thoughts have been interupted by someone on their duel runner on the other side of the road are having some sort of a… clash of the titans? Wait a minute, those two rides are familiar…

Storm: *trying to regain balance* What was that for, Jack?

Jack: *crashes my D-Wheel onto Storm's D-Wheel* You Dark Signer! How come that you're still alive?

Storm: A Dark Signer? Me? What are you talking about—

Jack: *hits his D-Wheel again* Don't play dumb with me, punk! I know that you have an Earthbound Immortal card with you!

Crow: Oi, Jack. Calm down, will ya'? You might injure him in the process.

Jack: Storm, answer my question! Did you or not, have an Earthbound Immortal with you?

Storm: Well, I do have it in my deck but—

Jack: A-ha! I knew it! You're a Dark Signer!

Aki: Jack, don't jump to conclusions just yet! If he's a Dark Signer, then why haven't he made a move about it?

Yusei: Aki's right, Jack! If he is a Dark Signer, our Marks should have glow radiantly in the first place since the first time we met him!

Crow: If you keep pushing him like that, he might fall off to the ocean!

Jack: That's exactly the plan! Jack Atlas gives no remorse when it comes to a Dark Signer! He must be eliminated from becoming a threat to us!

Kira: _(*sigh* Even though he said that, he still can't forgive himself for not being able to save Carly from becoming a Dark Signer. You're so dense, Jack. I guess I gotta make my appearance… if my timing is right, he should be falling right about…. Now!_)

Yusei: *streches my right arm at Jack* Jack, don't do it!

As soon as Jack gives Storm a big 'push' to the sides, I made my jump by crashing to the other side of the road and grabs him from his fall of his demise, as I skids on the road where team 5Ds were at, which they stopped their rides and I put the idiot down. Too bad for his D-Wheel, at least that I've saved his butt once again… Time for me to play double persona!

Kira: *ahem* Geez, why did you always ended up in a trouble, Storm?

Storm/Yusei: Kira-san!

Jack: So, you're the man that was called Kira, huh?

Kira: *looks at Jack normally* You're as rude as always, huh, Jack?

Jack: What was that?

Crow: Hey, chill down for a bit, Jack! He wasn't meant to hurt your pride or anything, even though what he said was right…

Storm: *stands up* Kira-san, thanks for saving me just now.

Kira: It was nothing. Just be glad that I'm just a passing though Duelist… remember that!

Aki: (_More like breaking THOUGH a side wall… I just don't know how in the world would he made that kind of jump from the other side of the road…_) -_-"

Jack: *takes off the helmet, rides off from my D-Wheel and walk towards Kira* Why you…! *grabbing his shirt collar* Why in the world would you save him?

Kira: If he's a bad guy, I wouldn't save him, that's for sure. But why in a world would you think that an idiot like him has the guts to kill you guys?

Storm: (_Wow, he sure doesn't hold back what he said…_) ^^"

Jack: Tch… *pushes him away and walk towards Storm* Fine then, at least I can do physical harm on him while making him talk about since when did he become a Dark Signer!

As Jack the moocher went towards him, who was a sitting duck, a some sort of blast coming towards him but only hits right in the middle of his track towards Storm. As most of us look where the source came from, I can see Bruno, the twins and a girl with… a claw like thingy? And those two made it here with a … scooter? Wow, they must have used some sort of engine to make it to this far from where they came from… and she had this bandage wraps all over her body, with a little bloodstain on it while being supported by Bruno. She must have some guts coming here despite having wounds all over her… somebody should give her an award for her hardwork…

Amber: *says weakly* Jack… d-don't…

Storm: *surprised* Amber? Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?

Yusei: *in surprised tone* I thought that you were still in a coma or some sort…

Ruka: I'm sorry, Yusei. She insisted on coming here to tell you guys about something…

Bruno: Going through all the trouble with the doctors and nurses just to get her out… I hope it's worth it… ^^"

Amber: *holds on to Yusei's D-Wheel to stand properly and the claws on my hand returns back to normal* Jack, Storm does have an Earthbound Immortal card, but he used it to save me… why can't you accept for who he is?

Jack: That doesn't explain how and where he got it at all!

Yusei: Jack, that's enough! Calm down for a bit!

Jack: Hmph… *rides on my D-Wheel* That's it, I'm going back home and go to a coffee shop to clear my mind! *speeds away*

Kira: *said to myself* If I know that there's gonna be a soap opera, I would've bring along my popcorn. And it looks like Crow's gonna work a little bit harder just to keep up with the expenses he made…*chuckles*

Storm: Jack…

Amber: Don't worry about Jack. I've known him ever since he became the King, he doesn't stay mad for too long when it comes down to— gh! *coughs badly and had some blood coming out of it on my hand while the other holds my chest in pain*

Storm: Amber! *runs towards her to check on her condition* Hey, you're still weak from that wounds you've received. Bruno should send you back to the hospital before it gets worse…

Amber: No, I'm fine… really… I just wanted to talk to you about something… is it ok?

Storm: Uh… sure, I guess…

Kira: Well, it looks like my job here is done… *wears my helmet and start my engine*

Storm: Um… Kira-san…

Kira: Nope…

Storm: Huh?

Kira: You heard me. I'm not gonna join your team, Storm, but I'm only gonna watch it from your team's place, if that's okay with you…

Storm: Sure… I guess… *scratches my head*

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Kira: Good… well, see ya in 2 months…

As soon as Kira-san speeds away to who knows where and the rest of the 5Ds are also going back to their homes since it's night time in here, I guess it's just me to send Amber back home while I'm looking outside of the track.

Storm: Well, at least my D-Wheel landed on the beach now… talk about lucky…

Amber: *supporting myself using the side walls* Yeah…

Storm: Say, you better not to move too much. I can carried you my back if you want…

Amber: No, it's okay. I'm fine…

Storm: Nope, I insist. *carried her on my back* Allow me to do the walking for you. You need to rest to get your wounds heal up…

Amber: Well… I guess it's okay…

As soon as I start walking along the bridge to find a staircase that leads me down to the beach to get back my ride, the night time breeze sure feels cool tonight as it makes me clear my mind from the troubles as the wind hits me in the face and even makes a good companion for walking alone in the night… well, not really alone since that I have Amber on my back. After a few minutes of walking quietly, she breaks the ice by asking a question that I would never wanted to answer it…

Amber: *says normally* So, how exactly did you get the Earthbound Immortal card?

I swear, the moment she asked me that, I was about to drop her by the sudden surprise. But I have to keep my composure normal. I guess I should answer her since she's gonna be my partner for the WRGP and all… don't wanna make another misunderstanding with her…

Storm: *in a low tone* From her… Kizuna…

Yep, those words alone makes Amber quiet for a moment as I continue my explaination to her…

Storm: *looks down* In my days as a soldier, and during the war of the Signers happening, I've dueled her and… put her to rest in peace… with my bare hands… ever since that day, I've lost my village and quit the Z-Seperatis army, or more exactly, they kicked me out after you told me about their true objective. You could say that I'm just a wondering lost wolf looking for a place to stay now… and always wear her necklace that she gives me as a momento of our friendship. Even if she's revived, she isn't gonna make it anyway due to her long term disease that she had since childhood…

Amber: (_Storm…_) So, she entrusted you with the card and the necklace, knowing that you would never go back on your promise…

Storm: Yeah, that's what keeps me going forward… *walking down the stairs* but, what Jack said might be true. What if I did turned into a Dark Signer, with no thanks to the card? Will you hate me for that?

Amber: *smiles* You're my friend, and I'd rescue any of my friends who is in trouble, even if it meant by putting myself in danger with this kind of condition all over again!

Hearing her saying that REALLY makes me surprised for a bit. How could a girl like her had that kind of attitude while I just being a kind of guy that always complaint about what I did? I guess… she have stronger feelings towards her friends than I do…

Storm: A friend, huh? *thinks a little and smiles a little* Thanks… for believe in me, Amber.

Amber: *says happily, ignoring the pain that I have* Heh, no prob! That's what friends are for! If there's someone that tried to bring you down, I'll protect you from them with everything I got! That's what my sister told me.

Yeah, I guess so… as soon as we reached towards the beach and saw my D-Wheel landed on the sides of the beach, I put Amber near a big rock so that she could sit and also it's nearby my D-Wheel as I checked the condition of the D-Wheel.

Storm: Well, it's still in good shape and my deck seems to be dry, thanks to the cover that I've placed on it while not using it and to make sure it didn't fly away… I wonder how the engine is gonna work?

I tried to turn on the engine and at first, it was kind of stubborn for not activating it but thanks to Amber's tips to tell me what to do, I simply do so and at first, the water spurts out from the exhaust and finally the engine works normally after it clears out in a few minutes and that placed a big smile on my face.

Storm: Wow, who would have thought that the D-Wheel can survive from that height and managed to started normally after all of the things that it went though.

Amber: *smile normally* Most of the D-Wheels can, silly.

Storm: I guess so… *lends her a hand* Ready to go back to the hospital… partner?

Amber: You bet… *grab his hand* partner!

And with that, both of us rides on my D-Wheel, despite the seat is a little wet, but we paid no attention to it as time to send her back to the hospital so that she could recover normally and prepared ourselves for the WRGP. Yliasters, here we come to get you!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, the conclusion for the GHOST arc. Let me tell ya', it was quite a write for me to do so. 13 pages... wow, it's much longer than I anticipated but it was worth it. All that's left is the WRGP arc and the Ark Cradle arc. Oh well, Let's Break it Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	26. C25: Getting to the Top

**Song: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr**

**(Full intrumental opening) **It starts off with a picture of a few flashes of Storm and his ride, followed by Amber's and then flashes among the 5Ds characters, Akira when he thumbs up and Kira, throwing the cards to the sky while he walks towards the light and the title appears which skips to the second guitar solo and the singing begins.

**(I wanna make you satisfied, Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze) **First is the picture of Storm in his army suit and his old organization at the background, then it shifts to the right, where he is now in his casual clothes and Neo Domino City background and smiles.  
><strong>(Mayotteteru hima wa nai, Come ride with me) <strong>Amber rides on her D-Wheel on the road and look to the side and smiles as she pulls down the throttle to move faster.  
><strong>(Riyuu nado don't ask me why, Setsumei nante dekinai hodo) <strong>Akira while looking happily and Kira looking down in thought walk past by without noticing at each other on the sidewalk among the people.  
><strong>(Kono omoi hageshikute, Tomerarenai dare ni mo) <strong>As Kira walks normally, the 5Ds crew appears at the background along with his friends from his timeline and everything burns away and he looked forward in anger.

**(Machi wo tsutsumu Yami no kehai wo ima) **As the darkness began to shroud in the city, everyone rides on their D-Wheel and D-Board.  
><strong>(You go ahead) <strong>They pressed on to go fast forward to the source of darkness.  
><strong>(Kirisakou Motto Ignition) <strong>Storm, Amber, Kira, Akira and Yusei pressed forward in light speed. And then the 6 flashes appear in this order: Storm with his ace monsters (LSS Shi En and Kibou Ou Hope), Kira with his Gustaph Cannon, Amber with her Synchro Monster, Akira with his army of Inverz, Team 5Ds and the Yliaster with Z-One.

**(Nanimokamo furikitte) **Storm and Amber summons forth their ace monster via Synchro Summon.  
><strong>(Mirai e susume Speed away) <strong>Akira and Kira dashed forward with their XYZ monsters appears from a dark portal via XYZ summon.  
><strong>(Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo) <strong>3 Yliasters summon out their Meklords and command for an attack towards them.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>The part where it shows a picture of Storm and Amber back-to-back while holding hands as they look up on the starry sky.  
><strong>(Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo) <strong>Kira speeds through the obstacles ahead of him to reach Z-One and puts it to full throttle, Z-One summons out his Temporal Cards to defeat him on his timeline.  
><strong>(Accel... Ima wa...) <strong>Kira showing his angered face on Z-One while tightens fist.  
><strong>(Nanimokamo furikitte) <strong>Storm speeds on to summon his own XYZ on his blank black cards.  
><strong>(Kanashimi sae mo throw away) <strong>Yusei speeds up to call forth his Shooting Star Dragon.  
><strong>(Zetsubou made hakonde yuku) <strong>5Ds, Akira and Amber cheers on for them defeating Z-One.  
><strong>(Leave all behind) <strong>Kira looks up and remembers about his destroyed Neo Domino City at the background.  
><strong>(Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo) <strong>Z-One tried to pushed Yusei and Storm away but they summoned out all of the ace monsters which belongs to 5Ds and Storm's team respectively.  
><strong>(Accel... Sora no hate made hashi~re~ Yeah!) <strong>Both Yusei and Storm drives to the sky with the monsters to create a black hole onto the sky.

**(Don't be afraid just step on it**  
><strong>Bring you up to this extreme speed<strong>  
><strong>It's like a dream but could be real<strong>  
><strong>Just handle it you just handle it)<strong>  
>This is the part where all of the 5Ds, including Trudge, Mikage, Carly and Kiryu and Storm, Amber, Kira and Akira watching the view of the rising sun on the city with a smile on their face and the music ends by zooming out to all of the characters stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25: Getting to the Top<span>**

**(Another Person's point of View)**

Well, well, well... it has been months since that guy has leave the Z-Seperatis Organization and it kinda feels boring without him since that he was my roommate. It's a good thing that I've made a decision to quit the army and took off to this city, the place that Commander Zen said where he might be since that Sparky won the WTGP tournament. I wonder how is he doing at this time? Well, rather than staying at the edge of the city, I might as well go ahead and try to find him, since that there's WRGP is on the line. Should I try to find him there? Nah, knowing him, he won't be participating such a thing and just randomly duel somewhere, unless he meets someone that forces him.

?: Wherever you are, Sparky, I'm gonna find you! *speeds off*

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

It has been two months since that day and a lot of things happened during that time and Amber seems to recovered faster, all thanks to her Crimson Vessel Mark on her arm, within a month. From Yusei's battle with the instructor from the twins and Aki-san's Duel Academy and Crow-san's duel with Tetsuzo to help Martha-san out, then there was Don Piero's scams and Jack stops his activities for good, even with his Wheel of Fortune AND Red Demon's Dragon are on the line as well. There was also some stories that I've heard from Rua-chan about his duel with a spirit knwn as Haley, just to protect his sister from harm, Claire, which that ghost mistakens it for a threat...^^" Oh yeah, there was also Yusei was going to help a certain friend of his, which Amber tags along with him as they have their adventure of their own and also trying to put down the mastermind that tries to make the town according into his name, until it was saved by the whole team and ended up naming the town the Satisfaction Town... nice!

And also, a week before the tournament starts, Yusei, team 5Ds, Amber and I are trying to help Sherry-san to get more information about the true intentions of the Yliaster as they went to a place which is linked to the Yliasters, all thanks to the source from Yaeger-san but when they returned back from their trip, it seems that Sherry-san wasn't with them on a pod and Bruno-san explains to me that they lost her while she was being sucked out from the pod that was trapped in between the wormhole, which sends her to any time. Due to that, Elsworth decided to go searching for her, since that she might have landed somewhere and anywhere, knowing that Sherry-san is gonna be alright.

And as for Kira-san? Well, ever since that day, he was kinda disappears for the last two months, he did say that he was working on something, which he doesn't want to tell any of us what in the world was he doing at that time. I was hoping he didn't do anything silly again. As for me? Well, let's just say that I'm still trying to figure it out about this XYZ Summon and the 4 blank cards that he gave me, which I still have no idea how in the world I should do with it... believe me, I'm at dead end.

Well, in any case, there's a qualifying round that is still needed to be passed before we can actually paticipating the WRGP and Kira-san is actually willing to fill out the last spot since that in order to make it for the Top 16, we must at least have 3 person per team. And after that, it's up to us whether we can have a team of 2, which Kira-san noted to me and Amber that he will only help us getting to this far. Oh well, at least we can get all the help that is needed...

(Unspecified turn: Kira = 1400, **Raia **= 200)

Raia: Go, my **Chaos Sorcerer** (2300/200) attack him directly and win the first match for me!

Kira: *sigh and jokes around* Oh no, what shall I ever do...? Oh well, I activate my trap card,** Call of the Haunted**! With this card, I can summon back my** Evil Hero Malicious Edge** (2600/1800) from my graveyard and to make sure that you can't stop them, I activate the next one, **Battle Mania**! Now, all of your monsters MUST attack in this turn! Take that, you no good duelist!

As his monster comes out from the graveyard, well, its fist, that is... it launches a sneaky shot towards her Chaos Sorcerer and ended her LP with ease due to a difference of 300 ATK.

Raia: Noo!

**(Raia's LP = 200 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Kira Thantos)**

Kira: *stops the D-Wheel and park at the pitstop* Heh, that was nothing... too easy to beat them... nothin' like my place...

Storm: ^^" At least try to be more positive...

Kira: Not my kind of thing... *sigh* I already miss those DuelBots already...

Amber: Hmph, whatever. Storm, you're up now. Good luck, ok?

Storm: Yeah, wish me luck.

As soon as I took the sticker of the team's logo, which is a 5-star which consists of black, red, blue, green and brown on each ends of the star and white in the middle of it, and there was "Team Elements" right below it and patched it onto my left arm, she gives me a thumbs up and Kira-san sits on his chair and just dozed off, which makes Amber sighed over his actions.

Storm: Well, I better head onto the track to make my pass now... ^^" *speeds off*

* * *

><p><strong>*at the unkown place*<strong>

***Normal Point of View***

Jose: It seems that Team 5Ds and Team Elements are making their way to make it to the Top 16.

Placido: Hmph, I'll never forgive that Signer for defeating me and leaving with this mark of humiliation on my face! *tightens fist*

Lucciano: *laughs evilly* Oh, just shut it, Placido! You promised that if your plan fails, you WILL obey Jose's order and not gonna go back against it! Besides, your plan to complete the circuit, your way, failed miserably! *laughs hard*

Placido: At least I'm not the one that was defeated humiliatedly by a non-signer... *chuckles*

Lucciano: *gets angry* What did you say? It's not my fault that my monster can't take his strong non-synchro monster!

Jose: Silence, you two! What has done is done. Now, we shall focus on completing the circuit with this tournament, my way.

Placido: *crossed arms* Hmph, at least, we don't have to go through all of the trouble of going to duel for the Top 16.

Lucciano: *laughs evilly* All thanks to our time paradox ability, we instantly made it to the Top 16!

Jose: Team 5Ds and Team Elements, we, Team New World, shall make way for a better future as you will destroy your own future with these Synchro Monsters that you've create. Just be prepared for your fate of being defeated by us.

As the three of them watches the screen above them, they saw Storm was about to conclude the duel with his opponent, which is actually gives him a few troubles along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

(Unspecified turn: Storm = 500, **Millie **= 4000) (SC: Storm: 6, Millie: 3)

Millie: Okay! Now, go! I declare my **Black Luster Soldier** (3000/2500) to attack your **Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En** (2500/2000) and win this game!

Storm: Heh, not gonna happen! I activate my trap card, **Six Style Dual Wield**! Since that I control the only face up Attack Position Six Samurai on the field, I can return back your Black Luster Soldier and your **Red Eyes Black Dragon** (2400/2000) back to your hand!

As the shadow of **Six Samurai – Nishashi** jumps out from the trap card and parries the blow from the Black Luster Soldier and slashes one of his dual sword at the soldier's chest and throws his other dual sword onto Red Eyes's head, forcing them to go back to Millie's hand with ease. It's a good thing that I managed to take out some of her cards back to her hand and not her graveyard. I can tell that because she's actually using a Twilight Deck.

Millie: *pouts* Aw~ I was hoping you had some sort of destructive card since I got a lot of Light Monsters in my graveyard and didn't have my Dark ones yet!

Storm: Yeah, and I thought that you **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning** was hard enough... I didn't realized that your deck was more to a beatstick than a milling deck. Wow, I didn't knew that you got me off-guard despite your name... ^^"

Millie: *giggles* Well, you better not to judge a book by its cover, rookie! Oh, I might as well set a card face down and end my turn.

(Unspecified Turn: **Storm** = 500, Millie = 4000) (SC: Storm = 7, Millie = 4)

Storm: (_Phew, for a minute there, I'm done for... geez, we needed 3 wins in order to make the cut. What kind of a rule is this? If we only made 2 wins and a loss, the computer shall make the choice randomly, which is something that we wanted to avoid_...)

Millie: Hey, aren't you going to make a move? You've been blanking out for a moment there... *gets worried*

Storm: *surprised* Oh, it's nothing... alright, time to turn things around with a card! *draw* And then, I activate Speed World 2's effect! By reducing my counter from 7 to 0, I can draw one card from my deck.

**(Storm's Speed Counter: 7 to 0)**

Storm: *draw* Okay, time to end this! First of all, I summon out my **Six Samurai – Nishashi** onto the field! (1400/900) And by banishing both of my **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** (400/1800) and **Elder of the Six Samurai **(400/0), I can special summon my **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor** onto the field! (2200/1200)

Millie: Eh~? That's good and all, but before that, I activate my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**, in order to call back my **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning**! (3000/2500)

Storm: (_Hm, usually I can negate it but that other trap card really concerns me... I'll just let it be for now_) Okay, I won't stop your trap card but I will shatters it! By activating Shien's Chancellor's effect, once per turn, by not allowing him to attack, it can destroy your monster once per turn!

As I said it, Enishi prepares for a slash attack, until her trap card activates, which will makes my tactics shatters up.

Millie: I activate my trap card, **Swallow Flip**! With this card, your monster's effect will be negated and destroyed! He,he... it seems that you're going to l—

Storm: Not on my watch! I knew something was up, so that's why I'm gonna activate Shi En's effect! Once per turn, I negate your trap card and my monster's effect still goes on!

With that said, Shi En's thunder strikes on her trap card and Enishi can continues to perform a striking slash onto her soldier, even breaking through his sword for defense.

Storm: Alright, now I can go for a kill! Now go, Shi En can attack you directly!

Millie: Wah! *covers my eyes*

**(Millie's LP: 4000 to 1500)**

Storm: Nisashi! Go slash her with your Dual Slash!

As Nishashi slashes her with both of his swords, it makes an "X" slash on her and slashing away her LP and he kneels down right in front of her.

**(Minnie's LP: 1500 to 100)**

Minnie: Yosha! It looks like you can't attack me now! Since that your Enishi cannot attack me now, on my next turn, I only need to draw a card and uses a Speed World 2's effect of by discarding 4 counters, you are out of here and we'll end with a tie, since that I have a speed spell card on my hand! *giggles*

Storm: *smiles widely* I wouldn't be so sure about that...

Minnie: *confused* Eh? What are you saying?

It looks like she doesn't realized this but the kneeled down Nisashi's eyes suddenly glows back and delivers an uppercut "X" cross on her, making her surprised and lost the duel.

**(Millie's LP: 100 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner = Storm)**

Millie: Eh? I-I don't get it...

Storm: *stops next to her* You see, if there's other Six Samurai on the field, Nishashi can attack twice in a turn.

Millie: Aw~ and I thought that I'm gonna win this duel! *sigh*

Storm: Well, there is still one more match to go. I might as well return back to the pit stop. *speeds away*

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

Raia: Ugh, I can't believe that we've been defeated just like that... and not to mention that I've lost to a guy who doesn't even use a Synchro Monster, as if he's mocking me...

Millie: Well, at least that if we got a win, they will be in a random pick like everyone else...

Anca: I guess it's all up to me now. I better make it count to make sure that they won't make it automatically to the Top 16. *rides on my D-Wheel and wears the helmet*

Millie: *passes the sticker to her* Go get them, Anca! *smiles*

Anca: I will! *speeds off*

Raia: Let's just hope that she can win for the team...

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to the Team Elements*<strong>

Amber: Well, time to head out and win the last one! *speeds off*

Storm: Good luck! *walk towards the pit and sits next to Kira*

Kira: What took you so long? Got trouble with the ladies or something?

Storm: Eh? What's that supposed to mean, Kira-san?

Kira: Nevermind... *stretches back*

Storm: Um, Kira-san... are you sure about this? After we made it to the top 16, you're quittin' the team?

Kira: That's the plan, kiddo. I don't plan on dueling in a tournament. As I said before, I'm getting the front row and that's that.

Storm: I see... ^^"

Kira: So, did those cards has shown to you its form? The XYZ cards?

Storm: No... it's the same as always was, Kira-san... I dunno when will these cards will come to life.

Kira: I see. Well, in any case, it will show it to you one day, when the time arrives, that is...

Storm: So, I have to keep imagine about the form of the card, huh? *looks at the blank XYZ cards*

Kira: Well, in any case, her duel was faster than both of us combined... and she's about to put the finisher on that girl...

Storm: Well, Amber did say that she's determined to beat the Yliasters and save the city with the help of 5Ds.

Kira: You don't say... *smirks and writes something on my black book*

Storm: Y'know... why do I have a bad feeling when it comes to that black book of yours, Kira-san? ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

(Unspecified Turn: Amber = 1700, **Anca** = 2400) (SC: Amber = 3, Anca = 6)

Anca: Now go! I let my **D.D Survivor** (1800/200) for a direct attack!

Amber: Not gonna happen! I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!

Heh, with my card that I've played, her monster is destroyed and removed from play due to her **Continuous Speed Spell - Dimension Fissure**. But, knowing her monsters, they'll return at the end phase. At least that I'm good to go for the counter attack right now, since I've got an ace in the hole.

Anca: Aw, shoot! Oh well, at the end phase, both of my** D.D. Survivor** (1800/200) and** D.D. Scout Plane** (800/1200) back on my field! With this, I end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Unspecified Turn: <strong><span>Amber<span>** = 1700, Anca = 2400) (SC: Amber = 4, Anca = 7)

Amber: Good, I've been waiting for this! Let get this over with so that my team advanced to the next round! *draw* First of all, I play my trap card, **Return from a Different Dimension**!

**(Amber's LP = 1900 to 950)**

Anca: Hm? Are you preparing something good? Well, I don't think that you'll affect my performance after all. I can counter all of your cards with 2 of my face downs.

Amber: We'll see about that! By paying half of my LP, I can summon back my **Ancient Sacred Wyvern** (2100 to 650/2000), **Apprentice Magician** (800/800) and** Unknown Synchron** onto the field! (0/0). Let's get this going! Level 2 Apprentice Magician, level 1 Unknown Synchron, tuning up! (1 + 2 = 3) _Let your fangs sink into my enemy, destroy that is in front of you_! Synchro Summon, bark, Synchro Tuner, **Guardian of Life, Isis**! (1800/1700).

Anca: A Synchro Tuner? Never seen one before...

Time to show her that I'm no pushover and make way to the next round!

Amber: Level 7, Synchro Monster, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, level 3, Synchro Tuner, Guardian of Life, Isis… ACCEL SYNCHRO! (7 + 3 = 10) _Let the flames of punishment destroy your foe, unleash the anger that is bestowed upon you_! Accel Synchro! *speeds up and disappears*

Anca: Eh? *look around* W-where did she go?

MC: Oh my goodness! Ladies and gentleman, it seems that the last D-Wheeler, Amber has suddenly disappeared from the stadium! Where in the world has she gone off to this time? And this is the first time I've heard such a tactic before, but I didn't know that it involves making oneself disappeared from the sight!

Kira: Right behind her...

Storm: Yep, she won't expecting that at all...

Amber: *reappears right at her back* Turn your enemy into light, **Divine Pheonix Maka**! (3600 to 4200/2700)

Anca: Eh? Is it me or am I seeing your D-Wheel changes its colours?

Amber: Time to finish this! Divine Phoenix Maka, attack her monster with your Blazing Breath! And since that I've used Isis as a tuner monster for a Synchro Summon, no trap cards will affect my Maka!

Anca: T-that means... no!

Yep, you heard me. As soon as the fireball created by my monster spewed to her, it takes off the rest of her LP in one fell swoop and puts her D-Wheel in steam of defeat. Heh, she wasn't that much of a challenge at all, compared to the rest of the gang I've used to duel, other than that mysterious Kira which Storm always hang out with...

**(Anca LP: 2400 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Amber)**

MC: There you have it folks, it looks like Team Elements have scored 3 wins in a row and will be a part of the Top 16 groups, along with Team 5Ds and Team New World!

As soon as I got back to the pitstop of my team, Storm went towards me with a happy face as I took off my helmet and shakes my head a little to make my long hair flows normally as I gives him a thumbs up.

Storm: Alright, Amber! We've finally made it to the next round!

Amber: Heh, it was nothing, partner.

Kira: Good, now it's up to you two now, as we promised before.

Amber: Don't worry, we'll managed to do this just the two of us.

As I was about to push my D-Wheel to the garage to fix some things on it, I saw Yusei and his gang runs towards us as Kira was already about to leave from the stadium.

Rua: *cheers happily* Amber-nee-chan! That was awesome for what you did just now!

Ruka: *smiles happily* Congratulations for you guys. You've made it to the next round.

Yusei: Um, Storm, where did Kira went off to at this time?

Storm: ^^" I dunno, Yusei. He's only a temporary duelist for us to make it to the top 16, after all...

Jack: Heh, he must be afraid of my sudden appearance!

Aki: I don't think that's quite the case, Jack.

Crow: Well, in any case... if both of our team are ended up clashing, we won't hold back our punches!

Amber: Heh, I was about to say the same thing to you guys as well, even if it's just the two of us. *continues fixing my ride*

Yusei: *looks at the scoreboard* Team New World...

Storm: *looks at it as well* Yeah, it looks like they weren't kidding around when it comes to join in this tournament for the sake of their future...

Just hearing them says that team's name makes my blood boils. If they said that they wanted to change the future, then they have to go through me first!

Crow: *looks at Amber's aura rising* Uh... Amber, calm down, will ya'? You'll get your chance...

Yusei: I guess that we can't say those team in front of her, Storm.

Storm: Yeah... whoops... ^^"

Amber: *puts away the tools on the box and rides on my D-Wheel* Storm, I'm going to the mountain.

Storm: Again?

Yeah, Storm... again. As I wears the helmet and take a glance at the scoreboard, I know that sooner or later, I'll get my revenge on them for what they have did to me and my friends! And with that determination, I speeds off from the stadium and make my way towards my destination. Time to strengthen up for the tournament...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the WRGP arc has finally begin. But, which team they'll have to duel first to get to the next round? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	27. C26: WRGP Begins! Elements VS Ace

**Yo, it's me again with a little new update. This time, I'll change the new opening theme for my series, Path of The Wolf. If anyone has no idea how does this song works, then I suggest you try to listen it to know about it and believe me, you'll be surprised.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu<strong>

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements with their ace monsters each of them.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: WRGP Begins! Team Elements vs Team Ace<strong>

***During nighttime***

***Amber's Point of View***

As I practicing all alone in this forest, I tend to practice it onto a very hard tree but using my powers that materialized the image of a duel spirits as I flew high to the sky and chopped down a tree with my claw, which cuts the tree in half... seriously. As I stood up from my landing and dematerialized my wings and claw, I looked back to see the results of my training

Amber: Looks like my powers are getting stronger than before, all thanks to the training. Not only that, I managed to control it even better, even though I've been through hardships a few months ago... *look at my hands* If those bastards are trying to sneak attack on me or hurting my friends, those guys better be prepared for my retaliation... *look at the sky* The sky sure is beautiful tonight. I wonder what my big sister is doing alright outside of this city? Is she looking at the sky like tonight?

Wait, that can't be possible. She's in another country at this time and it probably sunny over there. I missed her and always keep thinking of her everyday. I just hope that I can settle this thing with the Yliasters before I can go visit her. One thing I do know is that the first round is tomorrow and I better get ready for it. And since that Kira told us that he won't be helping out after this, I guess it's up to me and Storm to face it, despite the big disadvantage. But no matter, we'll make our way to victory and stopped the Yliaster's plan once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

I'm still fixing up some of the parts on the D-Wheel that I've bought from the shops. With the help of Amber's manual on where to install it, that makes my job a little bit easier than normal. After that fixing, I walk out from my garage and looks up to the sky, at the full moon.

Storm: Hey, Kizuna... I know that you're no longer here and lives happily over there, but please... I wanted you to watch over our duel and hoped for the best. I will make sure that we will win the duel in order not to repeat the mistakes that you've done.

**Yuraq Alculla**: _Hoping for the best will not work for you, mortal. You will need more that just 'hope' to win._

Storm: I know that... it's just that... at least it gives me some strength to fight on for tomorrow and I won't be relying on your powers like last time. *takes out Yuraq from my pocket* I'll make sure that will never happens.

**Yuraq Alculla**: _You will never get over your limits with just that deck of yours. If you allow me to be used on the duel, not only that we can pummel down every single obstacle in our path, but also we'll be the strongest team and makes the world in our grasp!_

Storm: NO! I won't let you do whatever you want! As tempting as it might be, I will do this thing with my own strength and carved my own path! Besides, I wasn't being revived as a Dark Signer, remember? I only got you from Kizuna and that's just it, you'll be useless when there's no one that will keeping you.

**Yuraq Alculla**: *silent for a moment* _Very well... do what you want but when that time comes, it will be inevitable that you will used me sooner or later._

And I'll make sure that it won't be happen. As I put away the silent Yuraq back to my pocket and took out 4 blank XYZ cards, I'm still thinking about it. How in the world should these cards will help me out whenever I'm in a tight spot? I better hope for the best tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>*The next day, inside the stadium*<strong>

MC: Everybody listen! Today marks the very day of the start of the MOST anticipated match that everyone has been waiting for! Ever since the day we ended our first ever WTGP, many people from all over the world have arrived here in order to perticipate this very match. Many have rise and also have fall in defeat to make it to this day and it will be the moment where everything is on the line! The reputation, the title and also... the day that they will never forget about participating this day! Who will win the very first of our epic tournament? Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to announce that today, the WRGP has officially begin!

With that powerful speech from the MC, many people are cheering out of their sits as if they were waiting for this day to happen. I gotta admit though, being the top 16 groups and the feeling that I have for is something that was nearly similar when I first participate the WTGP with Amber, only this time, I participate it to aid her and Team 5Ds rather trying to sit a the sidelines. My clothes are the same, even the jacket, only it was more fitting for the race than my casual ones. Amber wears her red jumpsuit with white and blue lines at the sides as she only zips it above her chest since she said that she isn't used wear it all the way to the neck, hence, she also wears orange shirt in the jumpsuit. At least that we all are prepared for anything, that's for sure.

Storm: *amazed* Wow, look around, Amber. There are various duelist that we haven't met or seen before and I can tell that they have brought their A-Game for this tournament. This is gonna be some tough competition for us to handle out before we reaches our goal.

Amber: Tough? *smirks* Now, that's my favorite word of the day! Besides, 5Ds are also in this tournament as well... *looks at my left, tightens fist* ...and not to mentioned them...

As she glares to the left, at the very end of the line, Team New World was there as well and it seems that Placido was just crossing his arms with a scar on his face, Lucciano who was keep smirking throughout the whole speech and the old man or... machine, according to Amber, named Jose, noticed that we were looking at them and paid no attention to us as he kept looking at the MC. I wonder how in the world did Placido have that scar on his face? Maybe his duel with Yusei has something to do with it while I was saving Amber...

Storm: Um, Amber... now it's not a good time for picking up a fight with those guys just yet... ^^"

Amber: *calms down* I know, Storm... but we're not the only one that will stop them on their tracks. But I still wanted to give them a piece of my own.

Yusei: Yeah, we will stop them as well, for the sake of the city and future.

As I was surprised from the sudden voice and turned to my right, Yusei, Jack and Aki was right next to us while they are looking at Team New World as well. I guess I didn't noticed that Team 5Ds are right next to us at all... better be alert to my surroundings next time. ^^"

Storm: *confused* Um... Aki-san... why are you here?

Aki: You didn't know? I'm replacing Crow for this round since that his arm got injured from the duel that he had.

Jack: Forget about that! Whoever wanted to get in my way, I, Jack Atlas, will crush them down with my Burning Soul, even if it is from your team, Amber!

Amber: Yeah, right! *smirks* Let's see if both of our team will be at the finals, that is... if you can handle the heat coming from me, Jack!

Jack: Amber, you just raised a red flag on me, so it's on! And I will make sure that we will defeat those Yliasters before you are next!

Hearing what Jack does said with his loud voice, most of the other competitors that was with us are looking at us with full of confusion, which they think that we were loosing our marbles or something, but I know that most of these duelists are trying to defeat Yusei, the current King of Duelists that have taken the title away from Jack Atlas. Not to mention that Amber and I are the WTGP champions, so I can understand that we were also being targeted as well.

Aki: I guess with just the two of you guys and Kira is out of commision for now, this duel will be hard for you two.

Amber: *bumps my fist to my chest* Don't you worry about us, Aki! Even with just the two of us, we'll managed somehow. If we believe in the heart of the cards, nothing seems impossible for us to handle.

Storm: *nod* We already know what we're lacking, but we'll try to cover it up. Besides, Kira-san was at the pit, wanted to watch the duels only in the beginning... ^^"

Yusei: You sure have some weird friends, Storm.

Storm: You don't say... ^^"

MC: In the next 10 minutes, we will know which team will start off this tournament and by then, half of the team will be eliminated to advancing to the next round! All duelists, please make way to your respective pits as we will announce the order of the duels!

* * *

><p><strong>*at the pit*<strong>

Storm: *ponders a bit* Hmm... I wonder who are we up against for the first one? I just hope that we didn't have to face Team 5Ds or Team New Worlds in the beginning of the round. Who do you think which group we will face first, Kira-san?

Kira: I dunno... don't look at me. I'm not a part of the team, if you can remember our deal, you two. *stretches my back while placing my hands at the back of my head* This time, you two are on your own.

Storm: I see... ^^"

Amber: So much for your help. And by the way, we got company...

With what she said, another group is walking towards our pits. Those three wears their black jumpsuits where each of them have an emblem of 3 monsters in red, yellow and blue respectively with an image of a monster each of them. I wonder what those represents... as their main leader walk towards us as he has brown spikey hair and a small beard with a fit body and came to us.

Kira: Who are you three supposed to be? If you're lost or something, you might as well go to the booth to help you guys out...

Kira-san joked for a little bit as the man just chuckles about it and regains his composure. But on the other hand, another man, who has a blonde ponytail with a younger look and smaller figure than their leader walks up to Kira-san and gets angry about it.

?: *gets angry* How dare you said to Max-sama with that tone of yours! Do you have any idea who we are?

Kira: *yawns* Dunno, don't care...

Storm: Wow, you sure are easy about this, Kira-san... ^^"

Amber: I don't know who you guys are, but I can tell that you guys are a tough competitor.

Max: Ha,ha... spot on, young lady. I am Max, the leader of Team Ace. The young man that was scolding to your friend over there is Takuya. The female in our group is Setsuna. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Takuya: Max-sama! How can you be so calm while they make fun of you?

Max: Now, now, Takuya. Remember, you must control your temper while you're in front of your soon-to-be opponents. At least, we should show them some respect.

Setsuna: That's right, little man. This way, when we defeated them, they will at least respected us as well.

Said the woman who have purple shoulder length hair as she had her cowgirl hat on, wears a purple lipstick and wears a purple small earrings and as for her rest of her body... well, let's just say that her jumpsuit was only zipped right in the middle of her chest, which reveals some of the large 'gaps' at it as her figure sure is... just wow...

Setsuna: *shifts her focus onto Storm and Kira* Aren't you two just too cute to be true? I was wondering if you two could entertain me in a duel?

Kira: Sorry, this main duelist is out of order for the time being...

Storm: As tempting as it might sounds, I don't think I'm the one that you're looking for... ^^"

Amber: Yeah, besides... *crossing my arms* ... we'll be the ones to beat you out of this tournament.

Max: I was wondering about that, young lady. *crossed arms and stared at Amber* I was wondering if you actually pulled off a miracle if you're up against one of us?

Amber: Heh, with our skills, i got no problem to handle you all! *gets excited* I just can't wait for beating you all out!

Storm: That depends on the orders of the duel, Amber. So, anything can happen...

Takuya: Hah, you'll reap what you sow, girl!

Max: Let us leave for now. Team Elements, if our fate entwined with each other again, we shall crush your team to the ground.

Amber: I'll be waiting for that to happen!

And with that, they bid farewell for now and Setsuna blows a kiss to us, well more specifically, me and Kira-san but it seems that Kira-san ignored about it and resumes reading his black book. For some reason, I can tell that Amber wasn't feeling that good when she saw him with that book.

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, everybody listen! It seems that we have finally have the order of the duel! And now, if you shift your focus onto the large screen at the stadium, we will know who will the first one that will start!

As all of the eyes are looking at the screen, after a few seconds of selecting out who's gotta go first, it then came to a halt and it shows out the emblems for the duel.

Amber: Hey, we're the first one to start! *gets excited* FINALLY, some action!

Storm: Um, Amber... bad news. It's the team that we met earlier... they're our opponent...

Kira: Team Ace. This should be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

Who would have thought that the team we're facing is the one that we met earlier just now? Oh well, I guess it's better to do it now than later. As I was riding on my D-Wheel, Storm was about to go first, but I think he should do right after me.

Amber: Hey, Storm, mind if I give it a go? My blood boils for the duel and you already know that I'm just excited for the duel, right?

Storm just looks at me with full of confusion as he just shrugs and patched the team's emblem on my right shoulder while I'm on my D-Wheel. Kira just looks at me and then shifts back his attention to the arena.

Storm: Knock yourself out, Amber. You better be careful out there, ok?

Amber: Tell those guys to be careful when I'm done with them! *speeds off*

As soon as I was getting in position for the starting line, the one that I'll duel first is Takuya. I guess those other two must be the team's trump cards.

Takuya: When I'm done with you, we will one step closer to our goal!

Amber: Yeah, right! Let's do this thing already!

MC: It looks like both of the duelists are rearing up to go! Ladies and gentlemen, let's not waste time for the duel. It's~~~~~~~ TIME TO DUEL!

As the lights countdown and reaches to the green light, both of our D-Wheels speeds off and thanks to the mechanics of my improvised D-Wheel, I was getting in the lead and the first one that will start the duel.

Amber: Riding Duel...

Both: ACCELERATION!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, Takuya = 4000) (SC = 0)

Amber: I'll give it a go! *draw* First of all, I set a monster face-down and set 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Your go!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Amber = 4000, <strong>Takuya<strong> = 4000) (SC = 1)

Takuya: I have no idea what you would do but for now, I'll draw! *looks at hand* Hmm... I got the pieces that I needed but I still don't have the cards that I needed. For now, I summon forth **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger** onto the field! (1600/1000)

Amber: Crystal Beasts? Well, this should be easy...

Storm: *in static before clears up, communicating from the pit* - _Amber, can you hear me? _–

Amber: Loud and clear. What's up?

Storm: - _I dunno... maybe I had a bad feeling with those team. I mean, come on. There's gonna be a motive for every move they made._ –

Amber: Don't worry about it, Storm. I know what I'm doing. Besides, if I'm about to face a Rainbow Dragon, that should be so cool.

Storm: - Alright, whatever you say, Amber... -

Takuya: Alright, let's see what's your facedown, shall we? When my monster attacks your facedown, this card gains 400 ATK!

And with that, it lunges forward and gives it a scratch attack, only to be flipped open and it was my defensive monster, **Renge, Gatekeeper of the Dark World**. (100/2100) It's a good thing that I've always have this card in my deck for defense.

**(Takuya's LP = 4000 to 3900)**

Takuya: Tch, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, Takuya = 3900) (SC = 2)

Amber: My go! *draw and take a look on the field*

Takuya: While you're at it, I activate my trap card, **Needlebug Nest**! With this card, I can mill away 5 of my cards from my deck to the graveyard. Let's see the top 5 cards, shall we?

When he said it, he sends out 5 cards from his deck to the graveyard and he seems to like it. I wonder what makes him smile like that? Oh, what am I thinking? I got other things to do for now!

Amber: Okay, I summon out **Chaos End Master** onto the field! (1500/1000). Time to take it to the next level! Level 4 Renge, level 3 Chaos End Master tuning up! (4 + 3 = 7) _Sending all hope to all with a mighty roar, Let no darkness come within_! Synchro Summon! My heart's light, **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**! (2100 to 2200/2000).

And since that I summoned out my Wyern, my ride began to change its colours according to my Wyvern's appearance... and I also grew the wings of the Wyvern as well.

Takuya: *surprised* W-W-What the heck is that?

MC: Oh my, will you look at that, everyone? This is the first time that I've seen such a thing! Her D-Wheel and herself has changed according to the Synchro Monster! It must be such technology to make it that far!

Actually, he's right about my D-Wheel but not about me, but I'll let them think of it since I don't want to bring it up. The only people that knew about the real me is Team 5Ds, my team and those Yliasters...

Takuya: Is that what you're planning, huh?

Amber: You bet! Now, to get back to the battle! My Wyvern will attack your monster!

As I ordered my Wyvern to go offensive, it opens out his mouth and charges for an attack. As soon as it unleashes a ray of light from its mouth and aims it towards his tiger, shattering it in the process.

**(Takuya's LP = 3900 to 3400)**

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 2200 to 2700)**

Takuya: Since my monster has been destroyed in this turn, I can summon it onto my Spell/Trap zone instead of going to the graveyard!

Amber: Heh, and with that, I end my turn! You better bring it if you want to defeat me, Takuya!

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: Amber = 4000, <strong>Takuya<strong> = 3400) (SC = 3)

Takuya: Alright, it's my turn now! *draw and smiles widely*

Amber: (_Hmm… it must be his trump card or something… I better watch out just in case._)

Takuya: I guess it's time for calling it out now…

Amber: Calling what out, a Rainbow Dragon?

Takuya: No, there's a card which is way better than that. First of all, I activate my trap card, **Crystal Counter**! By destroying the entire Spell/Trap card that I have on my field, I can summon out as many Crystal Beasts as possible onto the Spell/Trap zone and at the end phase, all of it is destroyed.

Well, that was sure not worth it. And he did summon out this **Crystal Beasts Topaz Tiger** (1600/1000), **Emerald Tortoise** (600/2000) and **Sapphire Pegasus** (1800/1200) onto the field.

Takuya: Pegasus's effect! When this card is summoned out onto the field, I can special summon out **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat** (1200/400) onto my Spell/Trap zone!

Amber: If you keep that up, there's no way you'll be able to defeat me!

Takuya: *smirks* Heh, I was just setting it up for the best. Since I control more than 3 continuous spell card, I can special summon **Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings**! (1900/2600). True, Spell Cards are not allowed in Riding Duel but they didn't mention about monster's effects of being a spell cards themselves.

Storm: - _Hey, Amber… I don't think I'm gonna like this_… -

Amber: *silent for a moment*

Takuya: Heh, by removing 3 of my Continuous Spell Cards, I can special summon my Beast! All hail **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**! (ATK/DEF 4000)

As soon as he removed the ones that he summoned out via Crystal Counter, the clouds suddenly turned dark and a strike of thunder hits the ground and it appears out his ace card.

Takuya: Now, you shall feel my wrath!

Amber: Now, this is where fun starts! *smiles widely* A quote from a friend of mine, Let's Break It Down!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it for this chapter. An unexpected twist, huh? Let's see if these guys have any idea on how to break through these kinds of obstacle. Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	28. C27: Defense for Offense

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Defense for Offense<strong>

**Let's recap on what happened on the field from the last chapter:**

(Turn 4: Amber = 4000, **Takuya** = 3400) (SC = 3)

**Amber's Field Side: **

**Number of cards on hand: 3**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2700/2000)**

**And 2 face downs**

**Takuya's Field Side:**

**Number of cards on hand: 1**

**Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (ATK/DEF 4000)**

**Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (1900/2600)**

**Crystal Beasts Amethyst Cat (1200/400) (On Spell/Trap Zone)**

**And no set cards.**

**Okay, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p>Now, this is what I'm talking about! A challenge for me to take down one of the strongest monsters and to make it better, it's one of the long lost Sacred Beasts! I dunno about how Storm feels about this, but I'm gonna enjoy this since this is one of the rare moments!<p>

Takuya: *laughs madly* How do you like me now? Are you feeling scared, missy?

Amber: Are you kidding me? This is what I was hoping for!

Takuya: *confused* Eh? What in the world are you talking about? You're supposed to beg for mercy at this time!

Amber: Not on your lifetime, Takuya!

Takuya: Grr! You're crazy, you know that? *frustrated* That's it! Now, my Hamon will attack your Ancient Sacred Wyvern!

As soon as it began to charge up its attack, I think it's time for me to make it an even battle, or better yet, stopped it on its tracks.

Amber: While you're at it, I activate my trap card, **Power Frame**! With this card, I can match its attack with the monster that you've declared just now and it also negates your attack!

Takuya: *surprised* What's that?

Yeah, he didn't see this one coming at all as a frame of a cube began to take an image of Hamon inside the empty cube and it enters my Ancient Sacred Wyvern in order to give an extra boost on my monster's attack. And not only that, it seems that the cube has scared his monster for a bit as it took a step back from self destruction. That should keep his monster in bay… for now.

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 2700 to 4000)**

Takuya: Gr… I can't attack you with my dragon… I set my last card face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, Takuya = 3400) (SC = 4)

MC: Will you look at that folks? It seems like Team Ace has one of the legendary cards, next to the Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts and it seems like Amber of Team Elements has managed to stop his offensive move for a moment there! What shall ever they must do to overcome this kind of situation?

As the announcer explains it, I can hear some of the crowds were cheering for Team Ace because of they haven't seen this kind of monster for a long time. No wonder how they got their name from…

Crowd #1: C'mon, Team Ace, beat those guys to pieces! I want to see you guys to the next round!

Crowd #2: It's a rare view to see those cards after all these years! Win this round so that we could see them again!

And thanks to that, they have cheering for them, which makes Takuya smirks as he raised his fist into the sky as a sign of confirmation.

Takuya: Don't worry, you guys! We'll make sure that we break the obstacle in front of us in no time at all!

Storm: - _Say, Amber, I think the crowds are against us… ^^"_ –

Amber: Oh, come on, Storm. You're worried too much. *smiles* Don't let the crowds get into ya'! That's what they're trying to do here and I'm not that weak to fell for it. I'll shut their traps so that they won't cheer on for them again.

Storm: - _Alright then, I'm counting on you, then._ –

Kira: - _Don't end up getting yourself lost in the middle of the duel_… -

Amber: *smirks* Heh, that won't happen to me! Here goes nothing! *draw* I'm not gonna waste any more time! I activate Speed World 2's effect!

**(Speed Counters = 4 to 0)**

Amber: Since I have 2 Speed Spells on my hand, I can give you 800 damage for each Speed Spell that I have!

With that, a spark of lightning coming out from my D-Wheel bypass his monsters with no problem at all and hits his D-Wheel to reduce more of his LP. If I can't touch him, at least the burn effect should do the trick.

Takuya: *braces for impact* Grr… you'll pay for this!

**(Takuya's LP = 3400 to 1800)**

Amber: How do you like me now? I bet you don't like the way I did it to you, huh?

Takuya: If that's the only thing that you can do, heh, you're nothing more than a weakling to me!

Amber: A weakling? Tell that to the one whose attack just got stopped a moment ago… *giggles*

Takuya: Tch… well then, aren't you going to move it or what?

Amber: Right now, I declare my Ancient Sacred Wyvern to attack your Tragic Dragon! Light stream!

Takuya: I'm not gonna let that happen! I activate my own trap card, **No Entry!** With this card, all of the monsters on the field will switch into Defense Mode! I told you I'll get you back for what you did to me!

Yeah, right. As his dragon and Hamon covers their body with their wings, my Ancient Sacred Wyvern coils around her body and all three monsters turns blue to indicate they are in defense position.

Amber: There's nothing much I can do for now except setting down a facedown. I better save some cards on my hand for later on… okay, you're up!

* * *

><p>(Turn 6: Amber = 4000, <strong>Takuya<strong> = 1800) (SC: Amber – 1, Takuya – 5)

Takuya: (_Wow, she didn't hesitate to hit one of my monsters with the lowest ATK for one bit. Now this is getting more interesting. The only question is… what is those 2 set cards did she put over there?_) I'll take the lead now! *draw* Good, a Speed Spell Card. Now it's my turn to hit you good.

Amber: *smirks* Bring it to me!

Takuya: With pleasure! First things first, I switched back both of my monsters into Attack Mode!

With that, both of his monsters flap out its wings and gave out a loud roar to me as he's going to use his Speed Spell card on his hand.

Takuya: Okay, now I activate my **Speed Spell – Star Force**! By removing 2 counters that I have, I can remove from play one face up monster on the field and for every level of it, my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings gains 200 ATK for each of them until the End Phase! And the one that I was going to remove is… Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!

With a confused look on his cat, it suddenly burst itself up and 3 stars from the cat were engulfed by Tragic Queen, boosting its ATK points high.

**(Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' ATK = 1900 to 2500)**

Takuya: Now for the battle phase! First of all, I declare my Hamon to attack your Wyvern! And with its effect, if this card manages to destroy your monster, you receive an additional 1000 damage!

As Hamon collecting its spark from the sky to its mouth, it unleashes a shocking stream of electric ball towards my monster but then, a sort of monster launches itself towards the spark for taking the damage for the team, leaving him surprised.

Takuya: W-What was that? Why your monster didn't get destroyed by my monster's attack? And what in the world was that monster that took the damage for her?

Amber: Because of my facedown, **Totem Pole**! With this card, I can negate one of your attacks and after it has been used up for 3 times, only then, this card will be destroyed!

Takuya: Argh, that's it! My Dragon Queen shall make your monster disappear!

Amber: That's strike two for you! By releasing another Totem token, it negates your attack once again!

As my totem shoots out from its place, it smacks right onto the Queen's face, literally breaks her concentration of charging for another attack. Even though I still got one more, but I guess I should reserve it for later on. If I can, I wanted to reduce the possibility of Storm facing more opponents with much higher LP than he could handle. He can't really rely onto his Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En alone. That's why I wanted to go first. I just hope that once I'm out, at least he can figure it out on his own and trying to handle those kinds of cards.

Takuya: Great… I got no cards in my hands, so I should end my turn on the way it is for now…

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

***in Team Ace's pit***

Max: *ponders for a bit* Well, this is interesting.

Setsuna: What was interesting about, Max?

Max: It looks like she's kept defending herself for taking any damage. I mean, she doesn't have to do that, right?

Setsuna: True… there's those two cuties over there that will take over for her if she ended up being defeated by any one of us. I guess their strategy was sending one of their best first onto the field.

Max: Is that so? *look on the track* I guess she has to take all of the burden of the team, huh?

Pit crew: That's not what I heard, you two.

Setsuna: Ara~ were we wrong about what we said just now?

Pit crew: I guess you guys didn't know about this situation… one of Team Element's member, the silver hair one, isn't going to participate in the duel. He was only there to become one of their temporary member of that team for making the cut.

Max: Is that so? I guess that's make our work even better.

Setsuna: Ah mou~ I was hoping I could duel that hottie over there while I'm at it…

Max: Setsuna, I guess you should get ready for take over after him.

Setsuna: Alright~

* * *

><p><strong>*in Team Element's pit*<strong>

Storm: Man, she's handling good on her own so far.

Kira: I can tell. Maybe because of the deal we make, she really is desperate for win this tournament.

Storm: It's not like we don't have any choice. It's now or never…

Kira: *took a glance on Ace's pit and look back forward* I spy… someone blowing a kiss on us…

Storm: *confused* Huh? Where? *look around*

Kira: *sigh* Just ignore what I said just now and let's focus on the duel right in front of us for now… it should reach its conclusion soon enough…

As Kira said so, two D-Wheel speeds right in front of them as they can hear some of the crowds are booing at them because Amber keep giving Takuya an indirect damage.

Crowd #1: Come on already! Stop doing those kinds of weak attack! We wanted to see some action!

Kira: Geez, these crowds really need to hold their seats… the real duel are about to began sooner than they think…

Storm: *confused* Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 7: **Amber** = 4000, Takuya = 1800) (SC: Amber – 2, Takuya – 6)

Takuya: *laughs out loud* Well, can you listen to the crowds? It seems like your team has make them bored.

Amber: Well, I don't care much on what they think. One thing I do know is that we're the ones will advance to the next round! My turn! *draw* (_I better get myself some good supply of cards_…). I activate my trap card, **Jar of Greed**! With this, I can draw 1 card from my deck! *draws another card*

Takuya: That one was a fake? I thought it's something that will destroy my monster or something!

Amber: I wasn't planning on doing so. Then, I switch back my Wyvern into Attack Mode.

As my monster uncoils itself and flew up to the sky, it roars back at them, which doesn't make his monsters flinches one bit at all. Time to end his turn and get onto the next one.

Amber: Next up, I play a **Speed Spell –** **Overboost**! With this card, I gain an additional 6 Speed Counters in this turn. At the end phase, it turns my Speed Counters into 1.

**(Amber's Speed Counters = 2 to 8)**

Amber: Speed World 2's effect activates! By removing 7 counters, I can draw one more card! *draw*

**(Amber's Speed Counters = 8 to 1)**

Amber: Now, I can declare my monster to attack your Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings! Since you don't have any Continuous Spell Cards or… monsters to keep you monster alive, I guess that's the end of your line! Go for it, Light Stream!

As both my Wyvern and his Dragon Queen charges up for an attack, both of the attacks are collided right in the middle of it and since my monster is more superior than his monster, the attack pushes back to him and destroyed in the process, making his LP to zero.

Takuya: Wah!

**(Takuya's LP = 1800 to 0)**

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like Amber has defeated one of the duelist from Team Ace, which scores their first win. According to the WRGP rules, the match will continues on until all of the team members of either team are in a complete lost!

Storm: - _Alright, way the go, Amber_! –

Amber: I haven't finish just yet. I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>As I make a turn, I can see Storm waves happily at me and Kira… well, he's just sits there and read his black book while writing something. All I can give it to them for now is a thumbs up before continue racing around as Takuya returns back to the pit as Setsuna will took over from where he was lost, even his Hamon as well. This is gonna be good but one thing I want to know… what kind of Sacred Beast she holds? That's what I wanna know… and before I knew it, she was easily catches up with me in no time at all.<p>

(Turn 8: Amber = 4000, **Setsuna** = 4000) (SC: Amber – 2, Setsuna – 7)

Setsuna: Congratulations on beating one of my team, little sweetie.

Amber: *kept quiet*

Setsuna: Ara~? Aren't you a quiet one? Is it because that you were mesmerized by my beauty and curves?

Amber: *confused look* What in the world are you talking about? I don't have time for those kinds of nonsense while I'm in the middle of the duel.

Setsuna: *smiles happily* I see… it seems like you're more determined than ever. Tell me, sweetie. Why is it that we're called Team Ace?

Amber: I don't have time for your questions! Just get on with the duel already!

Setsuna: Ah mou~ I was just about to get to the good part. Oh well… here goes something… *draw*

As we make a turn, I can see some of the men right at the front row waving some sort of banner that says, "Setsuna for the win!" and even there is also 7 men without their shirts on and spelled out her name on it cheering for her. All she did was waving her cowgirl hat and shouted something to them.

Setsuna: Don't worry, boys! I'll be sure that I'll take her down! *winks and blows a kiss towards them*

And just like that, those guys and the rest of men went head over heels for her as we make another turn.

Amber: Let me guess… you guys are popular outside of this city?

Setsuna: That's right, we are all famous people with different occupations before we joined this tournament. If you really wanted to know much, I was only a model for such famous magazines before joining in this tournament. The other two are actually brothers and a great Tag Team outside of this city, y'know?

Amber: And the reason I'm hearin' this… why?

Setsuna: I just wanted to duel, that's all that matters. And now, without further ado, I set 3 cards facedown and then declared my Hamon to attack your sacred Wyvern.

Amber: Not gonna happen! Since I have one more Totem token, it can negate your monster's attack!

As the last one shoots out towards Hamon's face, my Totem Pole immediately destroyed since it has no more Totem Tokens to sacrifice itself. It's a good thing that I got myself a nifty card in times like this.

Setsuna: It seems like I've managed to destroy one of the obstacles on the field. With that, I end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 9: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, Setsuna = 4000) (SC: Amber – 3, Setsuna – 8)

Amber: Alright then… my turn! *draw*

Setsuna: Okay! Time for my big showcase! I activate all three of my continuous trap cards, **Tiki Soul** and then I can sacrifice it all just to Special Summon my **Uria, Lord of the Searing Flames**!

And with that declaration, a very long dragon appears out from the sky and landed next to Hamon as it roars out in anger, ready to take down anything on its path. And not only that, it seems like the crowds are cheering up for her for this amazing view she did it just now. It must be one of those things that they called fan service…

**(Uria's ATK/DEF = 0 to 5000)**

Amber: *surprised* Wait a minute… isn't your monster supposed to be like… 3000 ATK & DEF? Where did the other 2000 came from?

Setsuna: Ara~ don't you know? Remember the **Needlebug Nest** that Takuya-chan activates earlier? You see, his monsters aren't the only ones that was being drained down…

Amber: (_So, that's why he had that look on his face earlier…_)

Setsuna: Now, then… what are you going to do now, sweetie?

Now that there are 2 of them on the field, one thing I can say is that things can get out of hand in a matter of time… I just hope I manage to destroy at least one of them before my turn is up…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, folks. It seems like 2 out of 3 Sacred Beasts have finally appears out of their hidings and making Amber faces them off in a tight spot. How is she going to handle this kind of situation? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	29. C28: Reloading the Mistakes

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Reloading the Mistakes<strong>

**Let's recap from the last chapter:**

(Turn 9: **Amber** = 4000, Setsuna = 4000) (SC: Amber – 3, Setsuna – 8)

**On Amber's Field:**

**Number of Cards on her hand: 4**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern (4000/2000) (equipped with Power Frame)**

**And 2 facedowns**

**On Setsuna's Field:**

**Number of cards on her hand: 2**

**Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (ATK/DEF 4000)**

**Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (ATK/DEF 5000)**

**And no set cards**

**Alright, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p>Setsuna: Now then… how are you going to handle this kind of situation, sweetie? *giggles* Don't you be surprised from what I just did earlier~<p>

Great, for once, she managed to corner me with two Sacred Beasts, which one of them is higher than my Ancient Sacred Wyvern. I didn't expect that her Uria would get a boost from the earlier milling. I guess that's what they called teamwork, which our team was a little bit lacking since that we rely on each other's deck and haven't planned anything just yet. But will it work?

Kira: - _Oi, what's with the hold up?_ -

Amber: *snaps out of it* I was just thinking for a bit. Geez, your timing to disturb me sure is uncalled for, Kira…

Kira: - *said in a bored tone* _Sorry I ask… well, in any case, you better pay attention on her hands for the time being_… -

Amber: Her hands? *looks at Setsuna as she waves at the crowds* What do you mean by that?

Kira: - _You better figure it out on your own while you're at it. You said that you can overcome any obstacles, right? Well, time for you to prove it to me then_… -

Amber: (_I wonder what he meant by that_…?) *looks at the front*

Setsuna: Sweetie, what's with the hold up? Aren't you going to end your turn or something?

Amber: I'm gonna continue on from where you were interrupting me just now. I play a **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**! By drawing out 2 cards from my deck, I sent away one from my hand.

As I pulled out 2 cards from my deck, I realized that there is somehow, I can put out both of her monsters at the same time. While doing so, I discarded **Red Eyes Black Dragon** (2400/2000) to the graveyard. Time to get this thing rolling!

Amber: Alright! Next up, I activate another **Speed Spell – Silver Contrail**! By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can add up one of my monster's attack by 1000!

**(Amber's Speed Counters = 3 to 1)**

With that card, 2 of the counters that I've used are being eaten by my Wyvern, making it stronger than ever until End Phase.

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 4000 to 5000)**

Amber: Alright! Onto my battle phase! I declare my monster to attack your Hamon! That thing really has to go!

Setsuna: Well, I got no problem with it, sweetie.

Amber: Oh, really? What about I'll make them both disappear?

Setsuna: *raised my eyebrow* Oh? I wanna see that happening to me… *smiles confidently* Why don't you try to bring me down, then?

Amber: Okay! You're asked for it! I activate my facedown, **Miracle Locus**! With this card, my Ancient Sacred Wyvern obtains another 1000 ATK and then you may draw a card. As an added bonus, my monster can attack twice in this turn as well but it won't deal any damage to ya', so consider yourself lucky!

Setsuna: Oh? Interesting… *draws a card casually*

As she draws out the card, a stream of light appears onto my Wyvern and as it turns out, the Wyvern splits itself into 2 mirages of itself as both of them are roaring for an attack, all thanks to the additional boost.

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 5000 to 6000)**

Amber: Ancient Sacred Wyvern, take out both of those Sacred Beasts! Double Light Stream!

And with that declaration, both of the monsters unleashes 2 streams of light towards my opponent and as both of her Sacred Beasts are trying to hold on to that attack, in the end, the attack pierces through her monsters but it didn't reached to Setsuna since that no damage is occurred when I activate this card. At least, I don't have to face both of them in this turn.

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! It seems like Amber has managed to outdo herself once again! Pulling out a miracle out of nowhere just to defeat the strong offensive lines that were set up by Team Ace! Even though this is just the first round, it's getting excited as every turn passed!

Amber: I'm not done just yet! Next, I activate my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**!

Setsuna: Eh~? You haven't finished your attack just yet? My, such sneaky girl you are~

Amber: Sneaky as I am, that doesn't mean that I don't have a surprise of my own! With this card, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard. And guess what? It's the card that I've discarded earlier, **Red Eyes Black Dragon**! (2400/2000) Now go, attack her directly with Black Stream!

As my Red Eyes Black Dragon charges up, it literally shoots out dark stream onto her D-Wheel, chipping away some of her LP. Much to her fan's shock, they began to go booing on me for what I just did to her. I know that she's famous and all, but that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna stop hitting her with everything I got!

**(Setsuna's LP = 4000 to 1600)**

Amber: I set 2 more cards facedown and during my end phase, my Wyvern returns back to its original attack value.

As the battle finishes, my Wyvern fused back as a whole and those extra lights began to dim back to the way it was.

**(Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK = 6000 to 4000)**

Amber: I end my turn!

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

***Team Ace's Pit***

Takuya: I bet she was surprised by the way how Uria's attack suddenly got an extra boost, right, Max-sama?

Max: Indeed. She let her guard down for one moment and then, she manages to defeat them in that very turn.

Takuya: For a girl, she sure got some spirit and thinks ahead. It was worth a challenge for me.

Max: Not exactly… she did an error while doing it.

Takuya: Eh? *confused and looked at Max* What do you mean by that?

As Takuya asked his brother, all Max does was just a smile on his face, leaving his little brother with a confused look as he shifted back his attention onto the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>*Team Element's Pit*<strong>

Kira: That girl… she did a mistake just now…

Storm: Really? *looks at Kira* What do you mean by that, Kira-san?

Kira: Uria… that card shouldn't be looked down. Sure, she might have defeated Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, but the other one is a special case…

Storm: Uria's a special case? *looks at the screen* What's so special about that monster?

Kira: Think about it… why did I tell Amber to watch out for Setsuna's hand in the first place?

Storm: Her hand, huh? *thinks a little* hmm… *realized and went to the microphone*

Kira: *stops him* Let her think on her own and make her realized her mistakes for now. That's one of the errors she forgot to put in…

Storm: B-but…

As Kira stared at Storm with serious eyes, he had no choice but to sit down quietly as Amber and Setsuna was passing through them, which Amber noticed something about Storm's expression changes a little bit. And with that, he wrote something down inside his black book and continued to watch the duel.

Kira: Heh, another information that might be useful for me… *chuckles*

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 10: Amber = 4000, **Setsuna** = 1600) (SC: Amber = 2, Setsuna = 9)

Setsuna: *giggles* Ara~ it seems you have managed to defeat Hamon… and it seems like you have caught my interest for that attempt just now.

Amber: *smirks* Don't forget about your Uria as well, Setsuna! That's the last time I'll be seeing those two! *points at her* You're going down!

Setsuna: Not exactly, my dear…

Amber: *confused* Huh?

Setsuna: Allow me to demonstrate it to you, sweetie. *draw* During my main phase, I can send one Continuous Trap Card into the graveyard in order to call back my **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames** from its slumber and guess what? It also got itself a little boost as well~

I can't believe it! As she sends one card from her hand to the graveyard, her monster digs itself out from the ground and began to spew flames at the sky to show how powerful it have become and to make things worse…

**(Uria, Lord of Searing Flames' ATK / DEF = 0 to 6000)**

Wait a minute… now that I think about what Kira just said to me just now and the moves that I made earlier… now I understand what he tried to say!

Amber: *realized* Oops…

Setsuna: Oops is right, sweetie. Thanks for the extra card just now~ and now I activate Speed Wo—

Max: - _Setsuna, don't used up those Counters just yet._ –

Setsuna: *surprised* Ara~ what makes you say that, Max-sama~?

Max: - _Let's just say that I have a plan of my own. For now, defeat her with pure strength, got it? _–

Setsuna: *sigh* Hai, hai~ As you command, Max-sama… *shift my attention to Amber* Oh well, I was hoping to finish you up in this turn, but since that Max-sama has other plans for that, I might as well just use brute force. Okay! First of all, I activate Uria's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one of your set cards and I pick~~ the middle one!

As soon as Uria shoots out a flaming fireball, it connected and burns out my **Mirror Force** out of its way. Geez, I was hoping she wouldn't choose that…

Setsuna: Oh wow! I seem to hit the jackpot just now! Alright, my Uria shall attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon and takes out most of your LP this instant! It's showtime, Uria! Show this little lady what you can really do~

As soon as Uria charges up and spews out its flaming fireball, it began to make my Red Eyes Black Dragon to disappear as the flames are literally engulfs it until there isn't a single trace of it. Because of that, I can feel like I'm the one who's been hurting since she just attacked a friend of mine…

Amber: *took cover* Ghh!

**(Amber's LP = 4000 to 600)**

Setsuna: On Main Phase 2, I should set a monster and a facedown and end my turn~! Okay, you're up, sugar!

* * *

><p>(Turn 11: <strong>Amber<strong> = 600, Setsuna = 1600) (SC: Amber = 3, Setsuna = 10)

Ugh, that attack sure left an impact on me just now… all I can rely on is the set trap card that she didn't destroy in the last turn. With this card, I can't go anywhere with it, unless this very draw should turn things around to my way… all I can do is just believe in it…

Amber: Time to make way! *draw and look at the card* I guess this should be good enough to use it.

Setsuna: Oh? Do you how to turn things around to your way, sweetie?

Amber: Could you stop calling me that? I'm gonna take you down for good! I activate my trap card, **DNA Surgery**! With this card, I can declare one type of monster and all face up monsters will become that monster I've chosen. And I declare… Dragons!

Setsuna: Oh my, what are you going to do with it, sweetie? There isn't much you can do about it in this kind of situation…

Amber: I still got some tricks up on my sleeve, y'know? Here's the card that I can use in this kind of situation, Speed Spell – Miracle Synchro Fusion! By removing 2 of my Speed Counters, I can fuse my Ancient Sacred Wyvern from my field and Chaos End Soldier by removing those two from play… in order to Fusion Summon… **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste**! (3200/3000)

As the two monsters that I've declared just now enter through a Synchro Ring above me and my Power Frame shatters right after that, the stars didn't line up but instead clumps together in order to create my knight in shining armor. I just hope that this would be enough for me to take down that monster.

Setsuna: Is that all the firepower you needed? That isn't going to be enough, sweetie.

Amber: Who said that I've done my work? And I wasn't aiming for your Uria… my monster attack your set monster!

And with that, it wastes no time taking its spear and pierced through that set card, which it turns out to be **Morphing Jar** (700/600). I already know what's at stake but I'm willing to give it everything I got, even if I lose, Storm can take over from where I'm standing at this time!

Setsuna: According to my monster's effect, when this card is flipped, both of us must discarded both of our hands and draw 5 new ones

And with that, she discarded the remaining 2 cards in her hand while I got none and both of us draw 5 new ones. If I can't attack it, I might as well set up the traps. And since one of her cards consist of a Continuous Trap Card, Uria's ATK increases further more.

**(Uria's ATK/DEF = 6000 to 7000)**

Amber: Main phase 2, I set a monster and set the remaining 4 cards facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 12: Amber = 600, <strong>Setsuna<strong> = 1600) (SC: Amber = 4, Setsuna = 11)

Setsuna: Ara-ra~? What's this? Using up all of the cards despite that you're going to lose? My, such brave thing you just do.

Amber: I already know that I can't beat you, I might as well passed my torch to my partner to do the rest of the work for me.

Setsuna: Oh, I'll be ready for that! Uria's effect activates! I'm gonna destroy one of your set Spell/Trap cards… and it is~ the left end!

Amber: *smirks* Thanks… I knew you would choose that one because the card that you've just destroyed is **Security Orb**! If this card gets destroyed via card effect, I can nuke out one of your monsters and that is… your Uria!

Setsuna: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you destroyed it. I activate my trap card, **Trap Jammer**! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your trap card activation and will you look at that? I've just discarded another Continuous Trap Card to the graveyard~

**(Uria's ATK/DEF = 7000 to 8000)**

Amber: Tch… I was expecting to get rid of it…

Setsuna: Nice try, honey. Now it's time for the finale! My Uria is going to finish you off!

As it charges up for a final blast, I wanted to use one of my trap card that I've set up, but knowing that that would be useless since my only trap card can only called forth a monster in attack mode, I just let that attack hit my knight with everything it got. I guess I'll leave the rest up to him.

**(Amber's LP = 1600 to 0)**

MC: Will you look at that? Amber has taken the hit from Uria without activating any of her set cards! Just what she just planning for now?

Setsuna: *waves my hand happily* Goodbye, sweetie~ before I end my turn, I set 2 cards facedown.

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

As soon as she came towards our pit stop, she parked right next to my White Fang while looking down. I can tell that she was a little bit upset about what she did just now.

Kira: I told you not to lose while you're out there… geez, you sure can be stubborn at times, huh, Amber?

Storm: C'mon already, Kira-san. She's done what she could and I couldn't ask for more. Besides, I can take over from here.

She didn't say anything much other than giving all of the monsters from the graveyard and the one that just banished as I slotted it in its place. As for her set cards, I was a little bit surprised on what she just set it for me. With that, I had my smile on my face, knowing that I can use this to finish it where she started. Before I revved up to go to the arena, Amber called up to me and it looks like she has something for me to use.

Amber: Hey, Storm… one more thing… *handed him a Synchro Card*

Storm: Eh? *takes it* Should I use it?

Amber: Of course. I know this card would be handy for you later on. Believe me, she wouldn't see it coming at all. *smiles and patches the team emblem on his shoulder*

Storm: *take a look at it and stored it at the Extra Deck* Gotcha. Time to head out!

Kira: One more thing… Storm.

Storm: Yeah?

Kira: I think this time… 'it' will listen to your call.

Storm: *nod* Okay, I'll see what I can do.

As soon as I speed away, I managed to catch up with Setsuna while she already makes a complete turn. Because of that, she gains an additional Speed Counter. Let's not waste any more turns and start turning the tides to us.

MC: And now, taking the lead for the team, it is Storm Ryder from Team Elements as he will try to covered up the loss of his partner and- *someone whispering at my ears* -Oh! Everybody listen! I just heard from one of the crew, which they stated that Storm will be the last runner of the day and Kira Thantos isn't going to participate for this duel for an unknown reason! This is a shocking news!

(Turn 13: **Storm** = 4000, Setsuna = 1600) (SC: Storm = 5, Setsuna = 12)

Yeah, shocking indeed… as some of the crowds are whispering at each other, thinking that we were actually afraid of these guys, I can tell what's gonna happen next. Maybe the crowds are going to taunt at our team which they say that we are weak or something like that, but after what I heard from Kira-san told me, I guess I should believe in my own powers for making it to the next round.

Setsuna: Hello there, cutey! Ready for a beatdown? I hope that you can keep up with me.

Storm: Well, I'll try to follow along… here goes something! *draw*

Setsuna: Oh, after you draw, I activate a trap card, **Royal Decree**! With this card, no trap cards can be activated in this turn, including mine~ it looks like I've cornered you already.

Storm: *smiles* Well, it could be true…

Setsuna: Eh~? *confused*

Storm: I got my own tricks up on my sleeves. Alright, Setsuna… *gets my game face on* Let's Break It Down!

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, it seems like Storm has something up on his sleeve. With the help from Amber's set monster cards and the remaining 3 facedown cards, will it be enough for him to overcome the odds? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	30. C29: Trump Card of Hope, XYZ Summon!

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Trump Card of Hope, XYZ Summon!<strong>

**Let's take a recap from the previous chapter:**

(Turn 13: **Storm** = 4000, Setsuna = 1600) (SC: Storm = 3, Setsuna = 12)

**On Storm's Field:**

**Number of cards on hand: 6**

**A set monster**

**DNA Surgery (being negated by Royal Decree)**

**And 3 set cards**

**On Setsuna's Field:**

**Number of cards on hand: 3**

**Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (ATK/DEF 8000)**

**Royal Decree (in active)**

**And a set card**

**Alrighty, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p>Storm: Alright, Setsuna-san! I'm gonna make a move right here and now! First of all, I summon forth one of my trusty warriors, <strong>Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho<strong> (1600/1000) onto the field! And with that, I can special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**! (2100/800) and **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan** (1800 to 2100/500) onto the field due to its effect!

Setsuna: Oh? It seems like you've brought more toys to play with my Uria, ne? This is going to be interesting.

Storm: Next up, I activate my facedown—

Setsuna: *raise my hand* Hold it right there, cutey! Have you forgotten that I have **Royal Decree** on the field? You cannot activate your trap card while this card is still on the field!

Storm: *smiles* Who said anything about activating traps?

Setsuna: Eh? You aren't?

Storm: Nope… I activate one of my facedown cards from my partner set it up, **Speed Spell – Half Seize**! With this card, if I have at least 3 or more counters, I can take away half of one of the monster's ATK and added it into my LP. And it seems like your Uria is generous enough of doing so, it's time for you to share its attack for my LP!

Setsuna's Uria began to roar out in pain as little by little, the orb that was coming out from its chest are becoming larger and it eventually came to me, restoring my LP and rejuvenate my will to keep on fighting and from the looks of it, it seems like her monster is starting to get weak…

**(Uria's ATK = 8000 to 4000)**

**(Storm's LP = 4000 to 8000)**

Setsuna: My Uria! *glares at him* What have you done to my precious monster?

Storm: I didn't do nothing wrong, Setsuna-san! That thing just "sharing" his powers to me, that's all! *talk via the screen* Hey, Amber! Thanks for the nifty cards! I knew that this would be handy for me to use it!

Amber: - _Anytime, partner! Besides, I can't leave you empty handed now, can't I?_ –

Storm: I thought you might say that… *smiles happily* Alrighty! I'll activate another facedown card that she set, **Speed Spell – Riryoku**! Now that your monster has already shared its ATK for my LP, how about sharing some more for my samurais?

Setsuna: What? I can't let you do that to my monster!

Storm: Sorry, Setsuna-san… but this is for the best… by removing 2 of my Speed Counters…

**(Storm's Speed Counters = 3 to 1)**

Storm: I can snatch another half of one of the face up monster's ATK on the field and feed it to another monster that is available to get it until the end phase of my turn! Now then, surrender another half of your monster's ATK to add it to one of my samurai, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!

And just like that, Uria began to roars out in pain as another orb has appeared out from its chest and that orb was being absorbed by my monster, making him stronger and his sword was glowing very brightly. As for Setsuna-san's monster, it literally has lowered its head down as it has become too weak to move on its own… or even support itself.

**(Uria's ATK = 4000 to 2000)**

**(Grandmaster of the Six's ATK = 2100 to 4100)**

Setsuna: How dare you! I'll make sure that Max-sama is going to get you for this and avenge for my humiliation!

Storm: Sorry to burst your bubble, Setsuna-san, but this is what I would like to call the "Trump Card of Hope"!

Setsuna: Trump Card of… Hope?

Storm: Commencing battle phase! And since that no traps can be activated during this turn, I got no problem taking out your monster!

Setsuna: Tch… *looking at my monster with a worried look*

Storm: Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, slay down that Sacred Beast and end her LP!

As the Grandmaster takes out his sword, he takes his position and runs in a very fast pace which he made a very high leap to the sky, which gaining the crowds' attention as he pierced his sword right on the monster's head before pulling it out and puts his sword back to its sheath before her monster explodes right behind him, making Setsuna's D-Wheel wobbles a little and ended her up at her team's pitstop.

**(Setsuna's LP = 1600 to 0)**

MC: Oh my goodness! Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like Storm has managed to pull out a miracle all thanks to the cards that was being set down by Amber during her last turn! And now as Setsuna is out for the count, the one that will take over from her last battle will be their leader from Team Ace, Max!

I swear it to you guys, once that the MC calls out his name, I can see on the sidelines, he has a fan girls that is cheering up for him, not to mention there is also his own banner and other merchandise that is related to his brand. And as for Setsuna-san's fans… well…

Fanboy #1: Boo, you cheater! Just because you have set cards, doesn't mean that you beat her fair and square! If you don't have those cards in the beginning, you'll be crawling from the ground!

Fanboy #2: Max-sama will avenge it for her! Don't you even think of even beating these teams because you will lost!

As much as they tried to get my game off, I guess they are right. I mean, if it wasn't for the set cards that she has prepared for me, I might face some difficulty. One thing I do know is that I've managed to avenge for Amber's loss. But I haven't finished just yet.

Storm: Right after that, I activate Mizuho's effect! By tributing my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, I can destroy one of the cards on the field, and I choose… the Royal Decree!

And with that, the Grandmaster turns into a star before she takes it and throws it onto the Royal Decree card, making it destroyed in the process. And because of that, I can pretty much guess that if that card is back on the field, that thing is gonna be more powerful than ever… believe me, this is where everything began to pile onto me…

Storm: By flipping my monster, **Trust Guardian** (0/800) and all of the monsters on the field are treated as a Dragon, thanks to DNA Surgery…

Amber: - _Go for it!_ -

Storm: Level 3 Mizuho, level 4 Kizan, level 3 Trust Guardian, tuning up! (4 + 3 + 3 = 10)

Amber: *chanting at the same time* - _With the flames of hope_— -

Storm: —_fight back and respond to people's wishes_!

As the 3 rings are line up and my monsters separates into 7 stars, it enters it and it flashes out as a roar can be heard inside of it, flapping its wings and take flight to the sky.

Storm: Synchro Summon! Soar the sky, the King of Dragons, **Trident Dragon** in defense mode! (3000/3000). After that, I set 1 card face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>Amber: - <em>What the…? Storm, that isn't what I was planning for you to do, you idiot!<em> –

Kira: *laughs out loud* - _Man, I just love the way that you make her surprise, Storm! I better take note of that_… -

Amber: - _What was that? You better stop writing about that, Kira or I'll make you!_ –

And after that, I can hear some sort of argument and crashing happening at this time and as I made a turn to a corner and look at my team's pitstop, I can see a tug of war is happening between Kira-san, Amber and the black book that they were pulling out for it. Wow, things are sure can be out of hand at times like this…

Storm: Sorry about this, Amber… ^^" It seems like there are things that you have to do in order to avoid taking more damage…

Amber: - _Well, whatever it is that you're planning to do, you better heads up for the last one. Don't let your guard down for one moment._ –

Kira: - _Yeah, cause this guy is one heck of a business to me_… -

And with that, the race continues on as Max began to speed up and right behind me as he just smiles for what I've done so far.

(Turn 14: Storm = 8000, **Max** = 4000) (SC: Storm = 2, Max = 12)

Max: Storm Ryder… I was impressed on what you just did to my partner just now… decreasing her monster's attack points easily, swapping your weak monster for a strong defense. I am impressed for your actions just now…

Storm: Um… thanks? *confused*

Max: But in order for me and my team to go to the next level, your team must be defeated. And now… *smirks evilly* Allow me to show you the road of despair! *draw*

Storm: Oh boy… I just don't like the sound of that...

Max: First of all, I will summon **Phantom Skyblaster** in attack mode! (1100/800) and its effect, I can get a token for every monster that I have and since that Phantom Skyblaster is the only one in this field, I can get one more **Skyblaster Token**! (500/500). And next, I play a **Speed Spell – Double Summon**! Since that I have 2 counters, I can summon one more time and this time, it will be **Giant Germ**! (1000/100).

Storm: 3 monsters in one turn… I got a bad feeling about this…

Max: If you have seen the other two, wait until you seen this! Now, by sacrificing all three of my fiends, I can special summon the last one, **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**! (4000/4000)

And with that, the very last of the Sacred Beast has appeared by piercing through the ground and climbs out of it as it made its way towards Max's side. And I gotta say, this is where the part that I should be scared…

MC: There it is, everyone! The last of the Sacred Beasts, Raviel has finally made an appearance! This is the first time I've seen all three of them are summoned out but is there more than meets the eye?

Yeah, in this case, if I remember correctly, it has the last form… the one that I should really worry about. As the crowds go wild over this historic moment, Max has a sinister smile as he raised his hand high in the sky as he still got one more trick up on his sleeve.

Max: I set a card face down and play another **Speed Spell – Explosion**! Since that I have more than 2 Speed Counters, I can detonate the one that I've just set and because of that, your monster will be switched into attack mode!

As the set card that he picked detonated, the Trident Dragon raised its body high, ready to go on a battle. This does not looking good on my side…

Max: And to top it all of… by removing from play all of 3 Sacred Beasts, I shall summon forth the ultimate form! Everyone, feast your eyes on the mighty… **ARMITYLE, THE PHANTASM OF CHAOS**! (0/0)

Just like what he declared, the three monsters on the field and his graveyard fused together as after all of that, it emerges into a single form… a monster which he has a Raviel as a head, Hamon's wings and the head of Uria has become the left hand of that card, as for his body parts? Let's just say that it consists of the three combined colours of those monsters using Raviel's upper part and the lower part consist of Uria's lower part with a recoloured version of Hamon… great…

Max: My boy, you shall lose in this battle! But first, I play my **Monster Reborn**, I shall remove 10 counters in order to revive one of your own to my side of the field… **Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste**! (3200/3000)

**(Max's Counter: 12 to 2)**

To make things worse, the portal opens up as Amber's Dragon Knight appears out of it, wielding its spear as it was ready to make an impact on my monster.

Storm: Oh, crud… O_O"

Max: This is where it ends… when my Armityle attacks, it will become 10000 ATK points! And now, my monster will attack your Trident Dragon!

As that monster charges up for an attack using Uria's hand as a cannon buster, it unleashes a stream of light, hitting towards my monster, making it suffer for a moment as the attack passed through me and to my surprise… the attack was real and I can feel pain through it as I hold on my right shoulder in pain. It's a good thing that I've got a very high LP from previous battle…

**(Storm's LP = 8000 to 1000)**

Amber: - _STORM! Are you alright?_ -

Storm: Y-yeah… that attack… was real…

Amber: - _You better hang in there! If you can get through just one more, things shouldn't be much of a trouble for you to handle. Bear with it for a while!_ -

Storm: (_easier said than done_…) *grunting in pain* Activate… Trust Guardian's effect… by releasing 400 ATK and DEF… my monster won't be destroyed…

As I said that, Trident Dragon weakly stood up from that blast and it was ready to take another beating from it… sorry about it, buddy…

**(Trident Dragon's ATK/DEF = 3000 to 2600)**

Max: Ho? It looks like your dragon is still standing after that beating? Very well. Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste, stab that dragon and make sure it stays down!

As the Dragon Knight stabs the Trident Dragon with its lance, I can tell that it roars out in pain and having its body slumps on the ground, and let's not forget that I still get the damage from that attack…

**(Storm's LP = 1000 to 400)**

**(Trident Dragon's ATK/DEF = 2600 to 2200)**

Max: *laughs out loud* It seems like your dragon is in deep pain. With this, I end my turn since I have no more cards in my hand!

* * *

><p>(Turn 15: <strong>Storm<strong> = 400, Max = 4000) (SC: 3)

Darn… and I thought that I wouldn't make it in time… it's a good thing that I'm still in the game. My shoulder hurts so much, I tend to try to keep a firm grip and balancing the ride at the same time. If I can't change the course of the duel to my side, this isn't going to be a good ending for me… with these 2 cards in my hand, there isn't much I can do…

Storm: It's my turn now! (_I just hope I got the right cards_…) *draw* (_Well, at least I was hoping for a good card_…) I activate my **Speed Spell – De-fusion**! By releasing 2 counters that I have…

**(Storm's Speed Counters = 3 to 1)**

Storm: I separate my Trident Dragon and switch all of my monsters in defense mode. Return to me, **Mizuho** (1600/1000), **Kizan** (1800/500) and **Trust Guardian**! (0/800)

Max: *laughs madly* Look how the hero has fallen to defense! Just the way I like it! But the remaining question is… how long can you keep that up?

He's right. In this case, I am now in a pickle. There's no way that I can beat him in this state. Is this the end of our duel? I seem to let my team down…

**Yuraq Alculla**: _It is time_…

Storm: *surprised* Huh?

**Yuraq Alculla**: _It is time for you to use me. You do not have any other choice, mortal. The card that you're facing isn't something that can be countered easily. Just face it, you're going to lose at this rate without my help…_

Storm: *screams in anger* NO! I will not using you! Not once, not ever!

Max: What's the matter, boy? Have you finally lost your thoughts? Is the responsibility is too heavy for you to face?

And after that, I can hear many people began to laugh at me as if I have lost hope on defeating his Armityle. How am I supposed to deal this sort of situation…?

Kira: - _Oi, kiddo. Can you hear me?_ –

Storm: Kira-san… *looks down* I don't know what to do…

Amber: - _Don't you even give that kind of nonsense to me, Storm! You better not give it up halfway! That's not who you are!_ –

Kira: - _Besides, didn't I tell you that 'it' will listen to you if you call for it?_ –

'It'? …ah! That's right! The XYZ cards! But, the field doesn't seem to be on a condition that I was hoping for… I just hope that one of these blanks should lead me the way… as my shaking hand takes out one of the cards, I began to take some deep breaths to clear out of this state so that my decisions won't affect my playing style…

Storm: I summon forth… **Six Samurai – Nishashi**! (1400/900) in attack mode!

Max: Oh, what's this? Still trying to advance through the duel? Interesting… I might as well see you made the final preparations…

Storm: *saying it without knowing it* Everything is set…

Max: Huh?

Kira: - _Now… show me your path of victory… call that card out! _–

That's right. There is still hope for me to win it. As I took out one of the flashing cards of those XYZ cards, I can tell that all I need to do now is entrust all of my will into this card. It's all or nothing, folks!

Storm: Level 4, Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan, Six Samurai – Nishashi… OVERLAY!

Max: What?

Setsuna & Takuya: Overlay?

Storm: _With these two monsters, I have constructed an overlay network_!

While I stack one of the card on top of the other, both of my monsters began to turn into a stream of light, a black portal appears right in front of them and it went through it. As the black portal closes in and I placed the shining card on top of it, the portal suddenly explodes and some sort of monster appears out from it with 2 stars rotating around it. Now I understand what this is…

Storm: XYZ Summon! Come forth, **Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope**! (Rank 4, 2500/2000)

**(Insert full song: Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki)**

Max: * shocked* Wh-what kind of monster is that? I've never seen such a thing before!

MC: Oh my goodness! Ladies and gentlemen, we have witness of a new form of dueling! According to what Storm Ryder just mention, it was called XYZ Summon! Just what kind of potential does this card has in stored for us all?

No way… that's my monster? My first XYZ monster that I've called?

Kira: - _Finally… it listens to you. It may belong to someone else that I might have known, but one thing I do know… that card will change everything around. I told you that 'it' will listens to you. All you need to do was believe in it_… -

Storm: Kira-san… *looks at the monster and nods* Thank you! Max-san!

Max: What?

Storm: This is the card… that will turn things to my side! I set a card facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 16: Storm = 400, <strong>Max<strong> = 4000) (SC: Storm = 2, Max = 4)

Max: That's impossible! You're still able to summon a monster? It all comes down to this draw!

Storm: And I believe… *smiles* it's not a Speed Spell Card.

Max: *draw* Tch, you're lucky. Now go, both of my monsters will attack your Hope!

As both of that monsters are about to go for the kill, I panicked for a moment… until Kira-san went online.

Kira: - _Now, detach 2 overlay units from your monster to block both of those attacks_. –

Storm: Overlay units? *looks at the XYZ card* Right! I activate my monster's effect! By detaching 2 of my overlay units, I can completely stop both of those monster's attacks!

And just like that, it absorbs both of those stars that was rotating around it and all of the sudden, a HUGE shield stops both of Armityle's blast and Dragon Knight's lance. Wow, what a nifty card this is.

Max: What? That's impossible! That's it, I set a card facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 17: <strong>Storm<strong> = 400, Max = 4000) (SC: Storm = 3, Max = 5)

Storm: My turn! (_I kinda don't like his facedown card one bit… I better get rid of it fast_.)

Max: What's the matter, boy? Aren't you going to finished me off? Or is it… *smiles* …that you don't have the will to do so?

Storm: Time to end this. I activate my trap card, **Return of the Six Samurai**! With this card, I'm allowed to call back **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai** (2100/800) from the graveyard! And now, I activate Mizuho's effect! By destroying my Grandmaster, I can take away your set card that you just put down!

And just like that, it sacrifices itself in order to destroy that card that he sets it up and it turns out to be a **Draining Shield**. Wow, he's actually trying to boost his LP with that and making it harder for me to beat him and judging by the look on his face, he seems surprised… no kidding. Now that I've gained back my confidence, it's time to end this thing where we've started…

Storm: My final **Speed Spell – Silver Contrail** activates from my hand!

**(Storm's Speed Counter: 3 to 1)**

Storm: With this card, I can add an additional 1000 ATK to one of my monster and I choose… Hope!

**(Hope's ATK = 2500 to 3500)**

Max: This can't be happening…

Storm: And to make sure that it's a guarantee win, I activate my last trap card, **Reinforcement**! With this card, Hope's ATK has been increased by 500!

As I make that move, I can see the aura of Hope began to increase and began to spread out a little bit from its armor. As it wields its big sword, it signals me to end the battle in one slash.

**(Hope's ATK = 3500 to 4000)**

Storm: Now go! Show him your true power! Hope will slash away your Armityle!

And with that, Hope's wings spread far and wide and began to flew high and before he knew it, it dives down in a rapid speed, as the lines at the middle of that Armityle appears as if it has been cut in half but that monster can't be destroyed by battle but that doesn't mean he couldn't took any damage.

**(Max's LP = 4000 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Team Elements)**

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>As I made my way towards my pitstop, I can see Amber running towards me as Kira-san just walks casually with a thumbs up as Max-san stops his D-Wheel on his pitstop. You know, there is one thing that I find it strange right after the duel…<p>

Amber: Alright! Way the go, Storm!

Storm: Thanks, Amber. And um… *look around* Don't you think the stadium was a little bit too quiet?

Amber: Relax. These guys must be shocked to see one of their favorite teams lost to us. Just ignored it, okay?

Storm: I guess you're right… it was pretty tight after all…

And before I knew it, I can hear someone clapping his hands and it was turn out to be Max-san, followed by Setsuna-san and Takuya-chan and then, the rest of the people in the stadium as they were impressed by the performance just now.

Fanboy #1: Wow! That's a new monster! Can't wait to see it again in action!

Fanboy #2: I didn't know you guys have those sort of cards! You better show it to us again on the next round!

Amber: *points to the crowd* You want it, you got it! See ya' in the quarterfinals! *smiles happily*

And thanks to that, the crowd goes wild from her comment. Now I know that not everything is gonna be what we expected. Everyone has mixed feelings when it comes to the chosen team that they wanted to make it to the finals.

MC: There you have it, folks! It seems that Team Elements will move on to the quarterfinals! Who will be joining them to the next round? Find out after this break!

Yep, all I can say is that we've just passed through the first obstacle. We're still a few more steps to go before we're up against Team New World.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

?: I wonder where Sparky could be at this time? Hmm… maybe he's around this stadium area. I better check it out since that I know that he loves dueling so much, he wouldn't missed the match one bit. Besides, I know that today is a special day after all. *smiles brightly*

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Team Elements have made it to the quarterfinals for the WRGP Championship. But what does this man means by a Special Day? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**(P.S.: I'm gonna take a little break since I've been doing for the last 4 chapters in 3 straight days non-stop. And after that, a little filler before the quarterfinals but which team should they face? That's for me to decide and you to find out.)**


	31. C30: Old Friend Reunited

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Old Friend Reunited<strong>

As we managed to win the first round of this tournament, I had something else planned right after the duel. Besides, today is a special day after all and there's no way I'll missed that. As I was riding my White Fang and was about to ride away, Amber took a glance at me as she walks to me, trying to ask me something, which is pretty much obvious. Meanwhile, Team 5Ds are a little bit focus on their duel as Kira-san just returned back from somewhere with a sandwich on his hands as he sits at Team 5Ds' pitstop.

Amber: Hey, Storm. Where are you going? Aren't you gonna continue watching 5Ds' duel out against Team Unicorn?

Storm: Nah, I can't for today. Have something else to do right after this duel. *looks at Kira* What about him?

Amber: Him? Well, he say something like just wanna watch the show to the end of the day. So, there's nothing wrong with it, I guess, just as long as he doesn't do anything silly while he's at the other team's pitstop.

Storm: Knowing Kira-san, depending on his mood, he sure does whatever he wanted too… ^^"

Amber: That's what I wasn't hoping to happen at this rate. *sigh* I guess I have to watch him out for the time being while you're out. Be careful on your way home, ok?

Storm: Yeah, I'll be taking of myself, Amber, so don't you worry about that.

As soon as I started my engine and let it heats up a little, I simply head out towards the gates and speeds away. Halfway towards the end of the stadium, team Ace was some sort of waiting for me as I stopped right in the middle of the track. I wonder if they wanted to look for trouble or something… I just hope that their loss doesn't end up getting ourselves a trouble…

Max: *crossed arms while looking at Storm* Storm Ryder…

Storm: Team Ace… what's up? *look at them with full of confusion*

Max: Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to say congratulations for beating us fair and square. You beat us with something that we haven't seen it coming at all. *smiles a bit* You and your team sure are something, despite only dueling with two people in the team and also facing the Sacred Beasts head on. That is something which most people will either fall to their demise but you two have the courage to face them all with everything you got. And with that, you've earned our respect.

Storm: *rubs the back of my head* Um… thanks, I think… ^^"

Takuya: It's all good. We didn't mean any bad intentions towards your team… even though we wanted to make it to the next round so badly… *looks to the side while crossing arms*

Setsuna: *giggles* That was something new, cutey. What was it called again? Exceed Summon? Maybe you can teach me how to use that and in return, I might make your time worth it… *winks*

Storm: Brr… *rubbing my arm in discomfort* I'm sorry to say this, Setsuna-san, but this method isn't actually belongs to me. I learned it from someone but I wanted this method to keep it to myself.

Setsuna: *pouts* Aw~ I was hoping you could teach us…

Takuya: Hmph, such stingy person you are… *look away*

Storm: I guess it wasn't my fault entirely, Takuya-kun… blame the one who gives me these cards… ^^"

Max: There's actually one thing that we wanted you to have before we departed to our own place for the time being. *hands him the emblem*

Storm: *looks at it with a surprise look* Eh? This is… *takes it*

Max: *nod* We wanted to entrusted this emblem to you guys. At least, make it to the finals and we'll be happier if you managed to win the tournament. This way, we can be proud of lending this emblem to you. Your win can also be considered as our win as well, so all we can do now is just wish for the best to the end. And don't worry, we'll stick around in the finals to watch you guys beat any team that will facing you guys. C'mon, team… let's get going to our home for the time being.

Takuya: You guys better not lose until then! *tags along with Max*

Setsuna: *handing her card to Storm* If you have a sort of change of heart, don't hesitate to call me, cutey…

As soon as the three of them are heading their way to their destination, there's only one thing I can say about this whole situation… awkward~. But hey, I shouldn't complain about it, since that they have entrusted their emblem to us for continuing to the end. I guess our responsibility is getting bigger than ever.

Storm: Getting to the end, huh? Even if we ended up either facing Team 5Ds or Yliasters, there's no way we can predict what's gonna happen on that day. I can't promise them anything about reaching to the finals or even win this tournament, but that doesn't mean that we're going to stop fighting. Besides, the fate of the world is depending on us. Well, I better not hesitate more time and better start heading out because I don't want to waste any more time.

As I managed to get to the gates and wanted to head out to my destination…

?: He~~y, SPARKY!

Wait a minute… that voice, the way that person calls me… it's quite familiar which I can even heard it from far away as I slowly turns to my right and his D-Wheel approaches toward me and parks right next to me as he takes off his helmet and gives me a big grin on his face.

?: Yo~! What is up, buddy! I knew you would be here at times like this! *big smile*

Storm: *looks at him* Akira? What are you doing here? How in the world did you find me?

Akira: Isn't it obvious? You always mentioned about going to this city and trying to watch any tournament that you wanted to see. You're too predictable, Sparky! Why, did I surprise you, by any chance?

Yeah, it surprises me… Akira Katsurugi, a man with red spiky hair that spreads to the back, having a little bit of a tan skin but not too dark, wearing blue long sleeve shirt and the same cadet jacket that we Z-Seperatis used to wear, with his black pants with flame motif at the end of his pants and also wears up his yellow and orange mixture sport shoes as he took off his helmet and just look at me with a happy look on his face.

Akira: Today's the day, huh? You know, that special someone?

Storm: Yeah, I guess so. It's no surprise that you knew it as well since I've told you about it, but… how did you get out from the Z-Seperatis Army and where did you get yourself a D-Wheel?

Akira: I'm taking a day-off, Sparky! That's why I'm not so much dressed up like one of those places. Besides, this casual look on me looks better anyways. And as for my D-Wheel, didn't I told you that I've already have one right before we met?

Storm: Oh yeah… I forgot. Well, then, in any case, I think I should visit her right now. Wanna tag along?

Akira: Sure, and just for the record, I knew where she placed since that day you're crying like a little baby after your win against an Eathbound Immortal. *smiles brightly*

Storm: Same ol' Akira… what can I do? You're my roommate after all… well, former, I guess…

Akira: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We better buy some stuff before that place closes up!

No matter how long I've known him, he's still as hyped as always… I wish I have that kind of spirit in me. Well, I guess I better tag along with him for the time being, since he said that he knew where she was, and it wasn't at my village actually… it was somewhere closer, which I didn't expect at all…

* * *

><p><strong>*back at the stadium, Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Man, I just love the way how things go in my direction. I mean, come on, got a front row seat, having at least some sort of warm up before something unexpected will happen after the tournament and best of all, I got a lot of things to write on my little black book. And I gotta say, this timeline is pretty much the same as mine, well except with a few changes here and there but either way, it still pretty good. Oh, in the meantime, it seems like Jackie is still having some sort of trouble handling that guy with unicorns… I guess I can see why they called it Team Unicorns… if it wasn't for sparks of lightning that appears around that monster, I would have considered those things as plain cute instead of a "shocking" view… also, why do I got a funny feeling that a certain someone is talking bad behind my back?

Kira: *chuckles* It seems like the powerhouse of this team sure have problems of his own.

Aki: You sure took things easily, Kira… -_-"

Rua: Yeah! Why didn't you joined in the duel earlier?

Kira: *looks at them* I got my reasons… *looking back at the duel* …well, getting back to the topic, you guys said that this Andore guy is also a powerhouse user…

Yusei: We think so as well. During our meeting, Andore uses a Beast Deck that swarms the field easily, but if it wasn't for that time limit, either of us could win or turn things around to our side.

Crow: Not to mention that last set card. I wonder if that's the card that will turn things around.

Kira: Hm… but instead, he uses the battle advantage deck, which is specifically to counter any beatdown decks… well, that sucks…

Ruka: *gets worried* I just hope that Jack can win this duel…

Looks like the little girl spoke too soon… when it comes to that kind of deck, it would be a hassle for those beatstick users and in Jack's case… he's in for a world of trouble… I mean, literally, he's in a deep hole full of troubles…

Kira: *looks at the field* Will you look at that? It seems like Jackie was defeated by his own game and boy does he look a little bit pissed off for a moment there… HAH! Even his Red Demon's Dragon won't do any good at all… sucks to be him that's for sure.

Amber: *look at Kira with a bored face* For a guy who didn't participate to duel in the first battle with Team Ace, you sure still have some time to mock somebody around…

Kira: *shrugs* I'll take that as a compliment. And it seems like Jack has reached his defeated conclusion… and it isn't that pretty…

Why did I say that in the first place? Well, after he's been defeated, usually, the break mechanism should activate on his D-Wheel but all thanks to Bruno's super sense of tech, his break was 'killed' and he ended up crash and burn at the track. Man, that's gotta hurt for someone who has a lot of pride… as the team tries to rush to his side, Jack told them NOT to help him while he is still on the track because if their team walks out from the track, that could mean trouble for them and those Unicorn guy just keep dashing around while collecting some Speed Counters until to the max and as Jack was nearly reached to the team's pitstop, Team 5Ds' counters are started to reduced and according to the rules, if the counter of opponent's team is reduced to zero, that will be an automatic lose for them as the winning team will move on to the next round. And I can see there's gotta be an intimate moment between Yusei and Aki while waiting for jack to come by… oh, I can't let this one go! Better write it down!

Rua: Um… Amber-nee-chan… why is he writing on that black book of his?

Ruka: For some reason, I can get nervous feeling when it comes to that book…

Amber: Believe me you two… I have no idea why would he do that… *take a look at Team New World's pit* …hey, where did the other two Yliasters go?

With that, I take a look at that team's place as all I can see is the huge grandpa monitoring the whole duel of Team 5Ds and Unicorns as the other two of his goons are nowhere to be found. I just hope that those two are only for a little trip to the restroom… wait, can those guys take a leak since… well, you get the picture…

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

Well, I've lead Sparky to the place where she was buried, which this place was known as B.A.D. Area before reconstructed into a suburb city. And I know this, how? Well, simple really. During the course of war of the Dark Signer, after Sparky have left, I decided to go scouting for a little bit and ended up at his village… well, at least there was a village. And then I noticed something, after the war was over, a mirage of girly ghosty handed me a jar, which it has an ash of Sparky's friend and told me to buried somewhere that I can lead it to him, and hence, the reason I placed it at this place before heading back to the HQ for further missions. When I heard about holding a jar which contains a dead person, I nearly dropped it and ended up getting nag from that ghosty girl. And it seems like Sparky sure prays for her silently and it was pretty long as well, much longer than normal ones before. I guess you can say that she is someone that changes his life…

Akira: *looks at him* Say, Sparky. Is she really important to ya'?

Storm: *finished praying* Yeah… she's the one who helped me constructed this Six Samurai deck up to an extent of making it more powerful than ever. I wasn't familiar with these card games back in my village, which is pretty much rare to see kids like me dueling. I guess I was lucky…

Akira: And then, when Z-Seperatis came along, by your own will, you joined the group all thanks to Zen's speech, right?

Storm: *nod*I guess you can say that… *stands up and look at her grave* Well, I'll see you later, Kizuna… happy birthday…

Just seeing him with that sad face really making me a little bit touchy about my partner. Besides, he's always been soft when it comes to her and even though that we went to that organization, he's still as soft as always. As we were about to head towards our rides, I can see two figures right in front of us. One of them is a kid with one of his eyes closed with a metal patch and the other guy was a tall man with his other eye closed with a patch and carries a sword with him. What are these guys anyway, a cosplay? And for some reason, I can see Sparky's face changes drastically.

Placido: What's with the face, mortal? We were only come here for a visit after all… just to crush your hopes and dreams…

Lucciano: Besides, this is where you'll be placed eventually! *laughs maniacly*

Akira: Hey, Sparky, you know these two?

Before Sparky has the chance to tell me what's going on, that tall guy appears right in front of him and delivers a hard punch, which literally makes him flew to her gravestone and as I looked at Sparky, I felt someone hits me by the neck, which leads me to unconscious. What happens next is something that I don't think that will end well…

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

It seems like Yusei has taken over the duel right after Aki's duel. And to our surprise, Yusei manages to beat two people in a row but with a limited number of cards that he has in his deck, he could face some sort of trouble with his last opponent, Jean. At first, it seems like Jean was about to end his turn as Yusei doesn't have any more cards to draw on, but for some reason, one of Jean's teammates shows him a sign, which changes his mind of ending his turn and instead, went to the battle phase. As he declared his monster to attack, Yusei manages to pull off the bonds that he had, which is he discarded **Stronghold Guardian** (0/1500) to strengthen his **Rapid Warrior**'s defense (1200/200 to 1700) from Jean's **Hypnocorn**'s attack (1400/600) and ended the duel with Team 5Ds' victory.

Bruno: Alright! We did it! We've made it to the next round!

Rua & Ruka: *high five at each other as they cheered happily*

Aki: Yusei… *smiles at him*

Kira: Well, in the end, the team has finally had a happy ending and managed to get to the next round. Well, so much for declaring an attack and fails it big time… it's a good thing that we don't have to see them in the next round, for good...

Other than Kira's comment, Yusei came to the pitstop and all of the members of Team 5Ds and I congratulate him on a job well done. Even Team Unicorn came to our place and congratulates him as well as they also had a good time and wanted to challenge him again, anytime as Yusei just accepted it just the way it is. While we were cheering for their victory, my PDA suddenly rings as I picked it up and it turns out to be Storm calling me. I guess if he wants to know if Team 5Ds is winning in their first round or not. I might as well deliver him the news.

Amber: *answers the call* Hey, Storm! Guess what? Yusei and his team are managed to get to the next round! Isn't that awesome? Now that we're one step closer to our goal!

Placido: - _*chuckles* I'm sorry, but the person that you're talking to isn't the one in your team… Crimson Vessel…_ -

That voice… it's no doubt about it, he's one of the Yliasters who is talking to me at this time. Just hearing his voice makes my blood boils for what he did to me in our last encounter. And because of that, my voice began to turn a little harsh.

Amber: *gets angry* Where's Storm? What did you do to him?

Placido: - _Oh, don't you worry about that. It seems like Lucciano is having 'fun' with him… well, to be more precise, torturing him real good with his rollerblades…_ -

As Placido turns on the picture screen, I can see Lucciano showing his rollerblades and steps on Storm's back, with the wheels still spinning and not only that, Storm was helpless and his back was exposed and I can see a few flesh from it as well as some of the blood rushing out from his back while his jacket and inner shirt was completely torn off by that rollerblades as if he's protecting a… gravestone? Why in the world would he do that?

Placido: - _And if I were you, I better come here as soon as possible 'cause I don't think that your partner can hold on much longer… hurry now, he's in a place which was once known as B.A.D. area before it was reconstructed and turns into a suburb city. I'll see you later… Amber… _-

And before I knew it, he lets his big laugh before turning off Storm's PDA and I can see some of the team is looking at me with full of concern. And without a doubt, I immediately went to my ride and wanted to speed away to his destination.

Kira: Hey, why are you rushing? The tournament isn't over yet, Amber. C'mon, sit down and enjoy the show for the time being…

Rua: Amber-nee-chan, is something the matter?

Ruka: Your face suddenly turns serious after you received the call. Is there something wrong?

Amber: *tightens fist, grips on the PDA tighter* Of course there's something wrong! Storm's in trouble and those idiots are attacking him from behind! There's no way I'll let them have their way!

Bruno: *shocked* Storm's in trouble?

Crow: Then why are we standing around here for? We better go right away before bad things happen to that kid! A person like me injured is enough, but adding another one could be a burden!

Amber: If that's the case, let's get going already!

Kira: I'm gonna stay here and 'watch' those Yliasters while you're at it…

Bruno: Something tells me that he's actually wanted to watch the whole duel, rather than watching those guys…

* * *

><p>As soon as I get to my destination with the twins with me while Kira is 'watching' them, all I can see is Storm laying with his back exposed and his black jacket was tore up pretty bad and not only that, the tombstone that he laid on was also covered in blood… his blood. Next to him is those 4 black cards being cut in halves and leaves it like so. And to top it all off, there's another guy next to him with a uniform of Z-Seperatis army. As much as I hate those guys, I can't just let them be as I went toward Storm to check on his condition while the twins are checking out on that man.<p>

Amber: *checking his pulse* He's barely breathing… at this rate, he might be in a coma if we don't do something about him. Just getting him reached to the hospital might take some time… *look at my hands* Then, I guess I have no other choice…

As I placed my hand above his wounds, my hand began to glow radiantly to start healing him up from those wounds. Meanwhile, I can hear a groan of a man from the twin's side as he shakes his head before coming too…

Akira: *rubs my neck*Aw, man… what a pain…

Rua: Hey, Mister? Are you ok?

Akira: *surprised a little* Mister? I'm not THAT old! I'm 20, just like that Sparky over there! *points at Storm*

Ruka: *confused* Sparky? You mean… Storm-nii-chan?

Akira: *nods happily* Yep, that's right! Man, he sure has friends someone who is younger than him…

I see, so that's Storm's acquaintance from the organization but why is he here in the first place? Is he tried to recruit back Storm and trying to get me into it as well? As a few questions began went through my mind, Storm began to gain conscious from his fall as I continued to heal him.

Storm: *talks in a very low tone* Am…ber… *winches in pain*

Amber: Hey, be quiet, ok? Let me heal you up for a bit…

As Storm tries to raise his body up, his arms were weak and can't support himself as this man rushes towards him and tried to make him sits up as the twins were picking up Storm's torn cards.

Akira: Hey, Sparky. Don't push yourself, man. You sure took one heck of a beating from those guys in white gowns… whatever they're wearing. Who are those guys?

Ruka: A-no… mister, those guys are Yliasters, the one who is responsible for all of this mess…

Akira: *ponders a bit* Yliasters? The ones who is said to be the main cause of the Zero Reverse and some of the village's destruction and also the current Directors of the Neo Domino City?

Rua: Yeah, THOSE guys…

Akira: Geez, things sure are out of hand in this place, that's for sure… *scratches my head*

As I continued to heal him, the wounds on Storm's back was began to heal up and Storm regains his consciousness. Despite using some of my Crimson Vessel energy makes me a little bit dizzy, but it was worth it to save a friend of mine…

Amber: *knocks his head softly* You idiot… I thought that you went home, like you said but why you didn't tell me that you were being here?

Storm: I just can't miss it… *looks at her tombstone*

As I looked at it, I was a bit confused on what he meant by what he said just now as the twins are cleaning up the bloodstains at the tombstone. When I shift my attention to the red haired man…

Akira: It's her birthday after all. Don't look at me, he's the one who tells me about these kinds of stuff and um… *looking at the tore up cards* Aren't you gonna throw those away? It seems useless to me now…

Useless, huh? Let's see what you have to say once I've recovered back the cards that will defeat those Yliasters. And with that, Akira's jaw was dropped as he was surprised from what he sees just now.

Akira: Whoa! No wonder that those guys wanted to recruit you in the first place! You can do those kinds of things! Why don't cha' join the group while it still opens?

Amber: *glares at him* There is no way that I'll be joining those kinds of places that makes people suffers for their cause. So, you can tell those guys that it's not gonna happen!

Akira: Sweet! That's the kind of answer that I wanted to hear from ya'!

Rua & Ruka: *confused* Eh~?

Amber: What do you mean by that?

Akira: Honestly though, without Sparky as my roommate, it was kinda boring, so I quit the army due to uh… I'm screwed up in a mission by purpose and tried to find him.

Storm: So, that's how you… *winches as I tried to stand up* …were able to walk out freely.

Akira: You got that right! *thinks for a little* Hey, girly… I was wondering… since Sparky said that your team is one man short, mind if I filling in for the team?

When he asked me that question, I was a little bit confused as Storm looks at me, waiting for my decision on that question just now. As much as I hated that organization, this is Storm's friend and Storm trusts him. I guess with that kind of attitude, this shouldn't be a problem at all.

Storm: Well, what do you say, Amber? Is he in?

Amber: Well… for now, I think you can fill in the last spot.

Akira: *jumps happily* Yahoo! *gets excited* So, when's the next one?

Storm: Tomorrow…

Akira: ALRIGHT! *runs towards the bike and speeds away*

As the twins and I looked him speeds away from the view, we decided to head back home as the twins went on first, while I accompanied Storm to his ride by supporting him up. Even with those wounds cleared up, the pain was still there and it might also affect his stamina for endurance from that beatdown of those Yliasters…

Amber: Storm, you sure have a weird friend…

Storm: I get that a lot, Amber… even Yusei said that as well… ^^"

Amber: C'mon… let's get you back home so that you could rest up for a bit, ok? Oh yeah, and Storm…

Storm: Hm?

Amber: Next time… just be honest next time and don't try to get involved in another mess…

Storm: ^^"

When we reached to our rides, at first I think that I should speeds away like I usually do, but considering the situation that we've faced at this time and Storm wasn't able to speeds as fast as he usually was, I decided that I should stick next to him until he gets to his destination… this might take a while…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, a new character has filled in the last spot for the Team Elements. What kind of deck does this Akira wields? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	32. C31: Swarms of Evil

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Swarms of Evil<strong>

**(This chapter will be focus solely on Akira's Point of View since that I've NEARLY forgotten about him since chapter 2… ^^")**

Hey there, readers. I guess I better introduce myself. The name's Akira Katsuragi and I'm a fellow roommate of my friend, Sparky, during our times together in the Z-Seperatis Army. Earlier today, Sparky and I got ambushed from the people who he called Yliasters, the one that was the director of this city. Wow, who would have thought that they'll be participating in this duel as well! Can't wait to show them what I'm made off!

Sparky's friend, girly **(Amber)** told me to look after him for the time being as she has something to do with meeting up the 5Ds, which is one of the teams that also participate this duel as well. Sparky was kind enough to let me stay in this one LARGE apartment **(if you guys don't know about what kind of apartment is it, it's the same 5Ds' Tag Force apartment that the player stayed, with additional furnitures, of course…)** and I get to sleep on his couch. Why am I so happy about sleeping on his couch? It's because that couch's seat is foldable and when I opened it up, it was actually a folded mattress once it was laid out on the floor, which one end still attached to the sides of the couch, but I pay no mind to it. With an addition to the futon that he reserves and a pillow on top of that folded mattress, man, it feels like I've been sleeping on a VERY comfortable bed. It's a good thing that we're now still roommates…

Before I went further side track about my sleeping place, I better help out Sparky about the pain on his back as I have a damp small towel clamped and holding it at the edge of it as Sparky is laid down in a freefall style and he doesn't have any shirt or jacket on, perfect to do something on it. The reason why I'm holding it that way? He,he… you'll soon find out as Sparky is about to get it, with authority!

Storm: *gets worried* Uh… Akira, are you sure that's gonna work on me? The way that you're holding it is quite suspicious…

Akira: Nah, don't worry about it, Sparky! I'm gonna spread it all over your exposed back. Besides, it's only gonna hurt a bit.

Storm: *confused* A bit?

Akira: *ponders* Well… I lied… actually, it's gonna hurt a LOT… you better grab some pillows to shout out loud in 3 seconds…

Storm: *shocked* HUH?

And before he can said to me after that kind of explanation that I've given him, I put the hot towel directly on his back and lay it out evenly. And of course, because of that, he screams SOO loud, even with his pillow covers his face, it's still loud enough for me to hear from where I'm standing at. Geez, can't he take the heat from this towel, just for the sake of making his pain go away? Or is it that I've applied more pain than he can handled…? Who knows…

Storm: *screams out in pain* YEOUCH! IT'S REALLY HOT, AKIRA! Get it off me! *trying to struggle*

Akira: *holds him down, acts casually and happily* Of course it is hot. I've rinsed the towel inside a basin with that water kettle over there, filled with hot water, rather than just using the water tub with warm water. That way, you'll get enough heat to kill that pain of yours… that is, if your skin doesn't end up burns first. Now, hold still, will ya'? You don't want me to replace it with a new one, would ya'?

Storm: *calms down and winches in pain* I guess not… I usually take baths in cold water, just to make myself alert at all times… this is something that I better get used to it…

You betcha butt on it, Sparky. Just as I was about to throw away the hot water in the basin to the tub, a turn of a doorknob can be heard and the door was only opened a little bit as he releases that doorknob. And the way he makes the door opens completely is doing one of those Mafia guys does it… a kick to the door and as the result of that, the door recoils and smacks onto that silver haired guy's face, which he had his sandwich on his mouth, and just enters in casually, despite that his sandwich just turn flat from that smack. I wonder who's the old man?

Kira: *rubs my head* So… I've heard about what happen to you from 5Ds… and I've managed to see all of the battles right in front of me throughout the whole day.

Storm: *turns my head, facing him* Kira-san… yeah, we were being ambushed by those guys…

Kira: No one sees it coming… and those kinds of ambush never happen in my timeline. Those guys must really desperate of trying to make sure that none of us can make it to the next round… well, at least, they managed to get it through the next round easily…

I guess Sparky and this old man knew each other after he left the organization. As I just looked back and forth between those two, the old man looks at me with a confused look on his face.

Kira: *looks at him* Hey, Storm. Who's the redhead?

Akira: *stands up and thumbs up* The name's Akira! Nice to meet you, old man! *smiles brightly*

Kira: *looks at him with a bored face* Looks like someone had a sugar rush… and don't call me Old Man, kiddo. The name's Kira and despite I'm having a silver hair, that doesn't mean that I'm old… besides, I'm like you guys, an adult…

Akira: *gets suspicious* Y~eah~, if you dyed your hair with blonde or black or even in rainbows, THEN I might call you by your name…

Kira: Whatever… *takes a bite on my sandwich and throws it away*

Storm: Kira-san, why are you here? Is there something that we need to discuss about?

Kira: Not really… I just wanted to check up on you to know how you feel and since that your friend over there has done his thing, I guess it's all good. It was a good thinking, kiddo. Placing a hot towel on his back was a good thing.

Akira: *cheers up* I know, right? And he was screaming so loud, if it wasn't for the pillows, he might have awakened the entire neighbors around us.

Kira: Is that so? *smirks* Well, this is interesting…

As he takes out his black book and writes something on it, I can tell that it's something that doesn't look good. How can I tell? Sparky just sighed in defeat is one thing. As he was about to leave the room, I managed to get a glance a pocket deck right next to his waist, which is hidden among his long black jacket.

Akira: Hey, old man! Are you a duelist as well?

Kira: Isn't it obvious? Besides, am I hearing that you wanna challenge me to a duel or something?

Akira: You betcha! And there's no way that I'll letting this chance go! I wanna experience what Sparky has experienced after his departure!

You heard me right, fellow viewers. I'm trying to live like how Sparky does it, which is dueling for the sake of gaining some money. It doesn't matter if he's a criminal or not, regardless of age and gender. One thing I do know is that it's been a while since I've duel someone, other than Sparky, which we quietly dueled in the middle of the night when we got the chance back in our days.

Akira: How about a duel in this place? Besides, it's spacey and cool and we also got ourselves an injured audience to watch the duel! What do you say, buddy?

Storm: Other than Akira's tease just now, I guess I'm okay with it since it's been a while that I've seen Kira-san duel without using any XYZ monsters, like the one that you did in the preliminaries.

Akira: Ooo... is he strong without those, um... XYZ cards that you mentioned?

Storm: Well, what do you say, Kira-san?

Kira: Is that so? Well, I guess it's time to give him a little lesson that doesn't involve any XYZ monsters. So get ready to duel!

As both of us prepared our duel disk and slots in our decks in it, it looks like we're ready to let loose! Time to show him if he can handle the pressure that I'm gonna imply to him, whether if he has his… XYZ whatever or not!

Kira: Let's Burn It Up!

Akira: *look around* Well, there's nothing to be burned up but I'm gonna swarm you down to the ground!

Storm: ^^" Oh man, Akira... always as hyped as I can remember...

Both: DUEL!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: <strong>Kira<strong> = 4000, Akira = 4000)

Kira: I'm gonna start first. *draw* Okay, first of all, I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Stratos **onto the field! (1800/300)

Both of us are waited for his monster to appear in front of us but we can't see it anywhere. I bet his monster is scared of me or something since it must have known me for my powerful deck.

Akira: Hey, where's your monster? *look around* I thought that it might appear from out of nowhere but I don't see any blue portals or something like that?

Kira: *ponders a bit* Hmm… something doesn't seem to add up here… *checks the duel disk and shakes a bit* The duel disk is okay…

As he scanned around for a bit, he had this funny idea. As he approaches to the bathroom's door, he opens it up and whoa, out goes his monster and lands it onto his side of the field! Sweetness, now we can continue on with this duel 'cause if the monster didn't appear out from our duel disks, we might have no choice but to duel it old school.

Kira: I activate Stratos' effect. I can add 1 monster with "Hero" in its name from my deck to my hand. And the one I've selected is **Evil Hero Malicious Edge** (2600/1800). I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Kira = 4000, <strong>Akira<strong> = 4000)

Akira: *cheers happily* Now it's my turn! *draw and keep smiling happily*

Kira: *confused* Is he ALWAYS like this, Storm?

Storm: Um… yeah, for as long as I've known him, Kira-san… ^^"

Kira: Heh, you sure got weird bunch of friends, Sparky…

Storm: Oh man, not you too, Kira-san… ^^"

Akira: Alright! I've decided to make my move now! First of all, I play **One For One**! By sending away one of my monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one Level 1 monster from my deck onto the field. And I call forth **Steelswarm Scout**! (200/0)

As I announced its name and at the same time, put away **Steelswarm Genome** (1000/0) to the graveyard, I can see those little hands coming out from Sparky's bed as it tried to make its way out from under there before flies onto my side of the field.

Akira: *grins* Now that's what you called creepy crawler, don't you think so, Sparky?

Storm: You still have time to make a joke, huh? ^^"

Akira: Okay, let's get serious! By sacrificing my Scout, I can tribute summon **Steelswarm Girastag** onto the field! (2600/0)

As I sacrificed my Scout, it seems like I can see another pair of hands, well… a hand and a cannon buster to be exact, which it tries to pull itself out from under the bed and I have no other choice but to help it by pulling it out and makes it land to my side of the field. Man, the next time I wanted to have a bed, I better get a double-storey one so that my monster can appears out of it with no trouble at all…

Akira: Okay, let's get to work! Girastag's effect let's me destroy one of your cards on the field and I gain 1000 LP if I tribute a Steelswarm monster! Okay, buddy, aim for his Stratos!

In command, Girastag aims his cannon buster onto old man's monster and blasts it away and as it shatters into million pieces, Girastag opens its mouth to absorb the monster's light so that I can gain my desired LP.

**(Akira's LP = 4000 to 5000)**

Kira: Heh, nice one…

Akira: I know, man! Now, since that you don't have any monster on your side of the field, I can declare a direct attack on ya'!

Kira: But not before I do this… I activate my trap card, **A Hero Emerges!** Here's how it works. If you picked one card from my hand and the selected card is a monster, I can special summon it out from my hand. So… *shows him the back of the cards on my hand* …which one would you choose?

Hm… now that my monster has been 'paused' for a moment, there's a 34% from his three cards on his hand that contains one of the strong monsters that he has earlier on, which is that Malicious Edge. I just hope that the one that I choose is either a spell or trap card, or a lower monster. But I was really hoping that I would get a spell/trap cards from his hands so that I don't have to go through a battle which it has the same attack points as one of my own.

Akira: *ponders and snap my fingers* Okay, I've decided! I'm choosing the middle one! *points at it*

Kira: *smirks* Thanks, that's what I was hoping you to choose, 'cause this is **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**! (2600/1800)

And without a doubt, that same monster that I was hoping I didn't pick appears out from the bathroom's door and lands next to him as my monster was back in action as I decided to not to declare an attack after that incoming monster.

Akira: Okay, I end my battle phase and set 3 cards from my hands. This way, I end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: <strong>Kira<strong> = 4000, Akira = 5000)

Kira: Now, I'm getting pumped for action. Alright! Now it's my move! *draw and grins*…okay, time to make some adjustments on my Edge so that it will be one heck of a monster. I play a spell card, **Dark Fusion**! By sending away my Malicious Edge on my field and **Caius, The Shadow Monarch** (2400/1000), I can Fusion Summon **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**! (3500/2100)

And as both of his monsters clamps together after it turns into a cluster of light, the wings appears out from that orb first, followed by its claws and eventually its whole body as it shows me a smirk on its face, ready to go for the kill.

Kira: With my monster's effect, your monster has no other choice but to attack it during this turn it was Fusion Summon and each of them must attack this card!

And without further ado, my Girastag jumps forward and his Malicious Fiend had no trouble piercing its claws onto my monster, which shatters it away and cuts out some of my LP.

**(Akira's LP = 5000 to 4100)**

Akira: Aw, man~

Storm: Well, that's Kira-san for you. And something tells me that he hasn't finished just yet…

Kira: Of course I haven't finished yet! Next up, I activate my next card, **Dark Calling**! By removing from play both of my Malicious Edge from my graveyard and Granmarg, the Rock Monarch from my hand, I can Fusion Summon one more time… **Evil Hero Dark Gaia!** (?/0)

As soon as I took away both of my selected monsters from play, another portal appears out from the bathroom and it spread its wings and flew to his side and give me a cold stare… well, it's not that scary actually but it's creeping me out for some reason…

Kira: My monster's attack is determined by the total points of the ATK monsters combined from its sacrifice just now…

**(Dark Gaia's ATK = 2400 + 2600 = 5000 ATK)**

Akira: *shocked* Whoa? 5000 beatstick! *gets excited* This is AWESOME! Facing two of the strongest cards in the Evil Hero deck makes me feel worth it for the battle! *grins happily*

Kira: And those 'beatstick' is gonna spank you good! Now go! I declare my Malicious Fiend to hit you directly!

As soon as his monster was readied for an attack, that doesn't mean I'm not prepared for my counterattack. Time to show him my true capabilities!

Akira: I activate my facedown, **Mirror Force**! With this card, all of your monsters on your side of the field will be destroyed if most of them are in attack mode!

Kira: Nice try, but let me counter it with my **Trap Jammer**! By discarding one card from my hand, your trap has been negated in this turn… and the attack still continues.

As the old man discards his last card from his hand, a chain appears on my Mirror Force card and forcing it to shatters away as his monster kept coming at me and deliver me some serious blow! And due to that, I've been pushed back just a little bit from where I'm standing at…

**(Akira's LP = 4100 to 600)**

Kira: This is for my Stratos that your monster just destroyed it just now… now, I declare my Dark Gaia to attack you directly and end this game!

Akira: I'm not going down without a fight! I activate both of my trap cards, **Limit Reversal** and of course **Ultimate Offering**! With Limit Reversal, I can call back my **Steelswarm Genome** from the graveyard! (1000/0) and with Ultimate Offering is in place…

**(Akira's LP = 600 to 100)**

Kira: Wow, you really go all out, huh? This is good, really good…

Akira: You got that right! With this, I can tribute my Steelswarm Genome as 2 tributes to call forth my **Steelswarm Caucastag**! (2800/0) Its effect activates by destroying all of the monsters other than itself! *points at him* Take that, old man!

Kira: Hmph, never underestimate my capabilities, kiddo. I activate my Trap Card, **Skill Drain**! By draining away 1000 of my LP…

**(Kira's LP = 4000 to 3000)**

Kira: All of the monster's effect has been negated… well, except my Dark Gaia anyways…

W-what? He can still counter it with no trouble, even with my combo set up? After Dark Gaia dives down towards my monster and immediately shatters it, which took away my last 100 LP… wow, now that's what I call an epic battle, despite only occurs in 3 turns…

**(Akira's LP = 100 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Kira)**

* * *

><p>Akira: *pouts as putting my hands on my hips* Aw~, man! I've lost! *grins* But I shouldn't complained since that it was a great battle, old man!<p>

Kira: *smirks* I couldn't ask for a better duel myself… I was hoping that I could've summoned out my XYZ monster, just in case if your monster has blocked my attack…

Akira: *confused* XYZ monster? What kind of monster is that?

Storm: It's the black cards that Kira-san gave me when we first met. Let's just say that it was my trump card that helps me out in tight spots.

Akira: Whoa, really? You mean the one that girly fixed those torn cards and makes it back as one? Is that it?

He just nodded in agreement and the old man makes his way out from the door and leaves just the two of us alone. Hm, if there's one thing I would like to do just before I go to bed for tomorrow's duel… it's gotta be this…

Akira: Hey, Sparky, I think that we need to change that towel of yours on your back…

Storm: *surprised and confused* Eh?

Well, at least that there is still something I can do until tomorrow. Well, better help him out with that pain with one of my own… besides, that's what roommates do after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it for this chapter. Now we know what kind of cards did Akira possesses. And now the question remains... who's gonna be their next opponent for the WRGP in the next round? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	33. C32: Darkness Arise! Elements vs Eternal

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Darkness Arise! Elements vs Eternal<strong>

***The next morning, at the Duel Combat Lane***

MC: Everybody listen! From today until the finals of the WRGP, our most anticipated duel will occur in this Combat Lane, as there are many tracks to choose from as they will duel all out in this open track! All of the 8 remaining team duelists shall go all out in order to make it to the next round! So, in 10 minutes, the very first of the quarterfinal match shall begin but first, let's give them a round of applause for the surviving 8 teams of their hardwork!

As the crowds clapping and cheering for us happily for their chosen team's success yesterday, no wonder that some of the teams have their own banner to support for their favorite team. Even us is not an exception for that… and not to mention there are some of those wacky scientists of some sort are here to investigate on the phenomenon of my summoning method yesterday, as if it was something new and never seen one before. Honestly, these cards are already exists on Kira-san's place, so I can understand what they feel. Besides, I still got 3 more black cards that didn't appear just yet…

Fan #1: C'mon, you guys! You better show us that method again! The XYZ Summon!

Fan #2: Bring out the Hope of that team to make way to the end!

Scientist: While you're on it, we'll take every single details involving that method of yours!

All I can tell you is this… they sure brought along a LOT of weird gadgets that involves scanning some stuff and as usual, Kira-san does his usual writing on his book. What in the world is he writing in there? That's something that is for him to enjoy and for me to find out… whenever that is…

Storm: Wow, you never got tired of writing some stuff in there, Kira-san? ^^"

Kira: *smirks* It's because of a phrase I've used to hear… everyday is something new. Besides, it's good to unleashed some of the good combos from time to time…

Amber: You had a duel yesterday? Lucky you, I guess… *looks at Storm* By the way, how's your back, Storm? Can you handle the pain?

Storm: I don't think I can go for this round, Amber… my back is killing me since yesterday, despite having Akira's very 'hot' method.

Amber: 'Hot' method? What's that supposed to mean?

Kira: Oh… it involves a very hot towel and a man with a backache screaming like a little girl…

Wait a minute, I didn't scream like a little girl, Kira-san! That's for someone who is terrified of something, not for those who is in pain… besides, if it wasn't for the pillows, I think we might ended up waking up the neighbors and get ourselves a complain note. Amber can only just giggles from his comment, leaving me with a little slight blush from that alone. Man, can't they just leave it be…

Amber: *giggles* Relax, Storm. There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Besides, I think that's just normal, don't you think? *pat his back*

Storm: *winces in pain and took a few steps forward* Amber, not that hard, please! Even if it is a soft pat, that still hurts.

Amber: Whoops… sorry about that. I guess I should remember it from time to time…

If it wasn't for the cooling patches that Akira applied on my back, the pain might gone worst, even from that soft pat from Amber. I'm not saying that I'm weak or anything, it just that my senses of pain for the time being are being more sensitive than before the attack… Well, in the meantime, team 5Ds is checking up on us at our pitstop while we were discussing about the yesterday's event that occurs unexpectedly. If it wasn't for Amber's action from yesterday, I might have in the comatose state due to loss of blood and if Akira wasn't here, Amber might have a tough time facing them all alone, despite of her skills. I'm still doubt that those Yliasters are still wanna make their dream come true of destroying this current time for the sake of the future due to the Synchro monsters that we've applied caused this destruction, according to them. Could it be true?

Crow: Oi, Storm! Focus, will ya'? Stop daydreaming while we're still discuss this matter!

Storm: *realized* Eh? S-sorry about that, Crow. I guess that yesterday's incident sure makes me feel a little bit off from my game…

Yusei: *nod* By the way, I've heard from Amber that your friend is joining in for your team, Storm. *look around* I don't see him anywhere…

Amber: Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all… where the heck is that guy anyway? *crossed arms* He better have some sort of good explanation for being this late. The duel is about to start!

Storm: *laughs nervously* Knowing Akira, he's the type of guy that likes to—

Before I got to finish my words, all of the sudden, a D-Wheel was flew high to the sky before lands on the ground hard and speed up before stops right on the parking spot of our pit. Well, at least he wears the red jumpsuit that I told him to wear. It's a good thing that our size is the same since that I didn't used to wear a one-piece suit. It may look simple, but I kinda like the way I'm wearing it right now…

Storm: —make a grand entrance… ^^"

Akira: *takes off the helmet* Hey there, Sparky and Girly! And you too old man! Those guards at the stadium told me that the event has shifted to this place and if it wasn't for those fireworks display that this place prepared, there's no way I'll find this place. *smiles brightly*

Yusei: So, this must be Akira that Amber spoke off…

Crow: What a strange friend you got there, Storm.

Storm: You don't say… ^^"

After that introduction between Akira and Team 5Ds and done some explaining to Amber about Akira's personality before she wanted to whack him with her wrench on her hand, the MC announced that the duel was about to start as they left us, wishing us a good luck for the incoming battle ahead of us before we began discussing about the duel on what our plan will be.

Amber: Since that Storm can't duel for today, I guess it's just you and me now, Akira… *turn around* …huh? Now, where did he go this time around?

As it turns out, Akira, while still inside out pit, was looking at the team that we're going to face later on, which it turns out to be Team Eternal, and it was 3 people wearing a dark cloak that covers their head and each of them have some sort of a symbol at their back of it to represent some sort of a monster? And as usual, he's checking them out while he whistles at them, much to Amber's chargin…

Akira: Man, those three babes sure looks cool… *looks at Amber* Hey, girly. How come we didn't have something like they have?

Amber: *facepalm* This is going to be a long day for us…

Kira: *laughs my butt out* Man, I think I like that kid already!

Akira: Eh? *confused*

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! It is now to start for the quarterfinals of the match! In this first battle, it will be the newest member of the team, Akira Katsuragi, for the Team Elements and Elene from Team Eternal to start off this match!

Alright! I'm going to start first! Obviously because of my powerhouse skill that my team lacks with in the first place, but since that Sparky can't duel due to his pain, he got no choice but to rest in the infirmary in order to change those patches on his back and the doc told him just for today, he can't duel. And since that old man doesn't seem like to go on for today, it's just leaves me and girly to do our job. And man, this girly can be bossy at times… I mean, come on, she really reminds me of my mom for nagging around…

Amber: - _Okay, Akira, I know that Storm had a bad feeling when I said that you have to go first, but that doesn't mean that you can be acting like a child during these times! Besides, it's like a little test for you whether you are worthy of joining in our team._ -

Akira: *pouts* But I hate tests… that really remind me of school for some reason I don't know…

Kira: - _You're not the only one who doesn't like school or better yet, remembering one that you've been there but you don't remember about it, kiddo… *chuckles*_ -

Amber: - _*groans* Oh, just shut up, Kira… listen, be serious all the time, no joking around and don't get distracted from the duel, okay?_ -

Akira: *gets distracted* Hey, lady! Ready to get down and letting me win?

Amber: - _*facepalm* This is going to be a long day…_ - *connection out*

Elena: I was hoping I could duel the one in black jacket but you'll do for now… I just hope that you could entertain me with this duel…

Akira: Oh don't worry about that, lady! I'll make sure you won't be prepared for what's coming to ya'! Well, of course, if your hood doesn't cover your eyes or your vizor of your helmet, that's for sure! *smiles brightly*

Elena: Oh, don't you worry about that… I just don't like the sun, that's all…

Man, her helmet design sure is something… at the top of her helmet, she pins end of her hood onto it to make sure that it didn't flew away and her vizor only covers her eyes and she gave me a evil grin that was supposed to scare me but for some reason, I don't feel like scared at all… more like there's more than meets the eye. I wonder what kind of deck is she holding and what's her strongest monster will be? That's I want to find out!

MC: Duelists! Start your engine cause it is time for a duel!

Akira: Riding duel…

Both: ACCELERATION!

* * *

><p>As both of us speeds off after light goes green, at first I was faster than her and managed to get into the lead, but I think back and remember what my grandpa used to say… which is, "always be nice to girls, even in duel." Oh well, might as well just do what my grandpa said as I slows down and let her take the first corner. I got no problem starting with second turn since that I can see what kind of tricks does that cutey has anyways…<p>

(Turn 1: Akira = 4000, **Elena** = 4000) (SC = 0)

Akira: Ladies first! *smiles brightly*

Elena: Oh, how nice of you, letting your opponent starts first… you sure are quite a gentleman… (_...and a fool_)

Amber: - *shouted in anger* _You idiot!_ -

Akira: Argh, my ear! Stop screaming so loud, girly! You nearly gave me a brain stroke with that kind of shout!

Amber: - _How I can calm myself down if you let your opponent take the lead? I told you not to do anything stupid or else, you might get it! And stop calling me that already!_ -

Akira: Relax, girly! I just wanted to know what kind of cards this babe had so that I can be ready for anything!

Amber: -_ Let's just hope you know what you're doing, or else I might end up kicking you out of the team…_ -

Elena: It seems like you have some sort of trouble with your team…

Akira: Yeah, she does that all the time… thanks a lot, Captain Obvious…

Elena: I guess I should let the duel started… *draw* First of all, I summon out **Double Coston** in attack mode (1700/1650) and then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn…

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: <strong>Akira<strong> = 4000, Elena = 4000) (SC = 1)

Akira: A zombie deck, huh? Bo-ring~! Might as well make this duel finished it up before moving on to the next one… *draw*Ooo… here's something good! Let's see if you can handle this, lady! I summon out **Steelswarm Cell** from my hand (0/0) if I don't have any monsters at all in this turn!

Elena: *said in a dark normal tone* Aw, how cute… then what? Letting it to become my monster's fodder?

Akira: Actually, I haven't thought of that… but, by letting itself being sacrificed for a monster for one of my army, which should do the trick. Evolve, **Steelswarm Moth**! (2400/0)

With that, my Cell began to have some sort of cracks from its back and a purple thingy of another wing appeared behind it as it forces its way out from that small shell and flew high up to the sky, as it was landed next to my ride. It has been a while since I've used this card, since this is the only card that I have in my hand that's strong enough to take down any monster ahead of me.

Akira: Alright! My creepy crawler's effect can return back 2 cards back to your hand if I tribute with a Steelswarm monster and with a little cost of 1000 LP!

**(Akira's LP = 4000 to 3000)**

With that being said, it spread its wings widely and dives in for the attack as it fly passed through her monster and a gust of dark wind was appeared, which blows away the 2 set cards that she had earlier. There's no way I'll let her use it in this time around.

Elena: Hmph… what's the matter, mortal? Are you really afraid of my set cards? You might think that this cards will change things around for your sake of this battle? *laughs a little* You sure are entertaining to duel with…

Akira: Man, I didn't know that your voice can be much creepier than girly. Even with that short structure of hers, she sure packs some punch in her voice…

Amber: - _I heard that!_ -

Akira: Geez, stop eavesdropping on me already! Alright, time to let my monster attack your Double Coston!

And once again, my monster took flight before dives down with its tail piercing through her twin monsters and destroys it with ease. Heh, those things are no match for my monster's powerful attack, despite it lacks some defense!

**(Elena's LP = 4000 to 3300)**

Akira: I'm gonna set 3 cards facedown and end my turn! You're up!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: Akira = 3000, <strong>Elena<strong> = 3300) (SC = 2)

Elena: Alright, it's time to make my move, then… *draw* …you might think that I've possessed the Zombie Decks, am I right?

Akira: Heck yeah! Those kinds of cards are actually easy to handle with my powerhouse deck! There's nothing that can stop its advance once my great and powerful cards are on the fields.

Elena: It seems that you have overestimated my abilities… allow me to show you what happens when you underestimate someone… since I have no monster on the field, I can special **summon Junk Forward** from my hand onto the field. (900/1500) Next, I play one of the cards that you've returned it back to me just now, **Speed Spell – Double Summon**. Since I have more than 2 Speed Counters, in this turn, I can make an additional summon and with that, I normal summon another Double Coston onto the field. (1700/1650)

Wow, I didn't know that she would trick me with that card for a facedown. Nice! Now, I'm ready to get her back with one of my own tricks that I've got on my sleeves or more specifically, in my hand. I got something that will rock your world, lady!

Akira: That's not going to be enough to take down my moth, lady. You gotta do something better than that…

Elena: Getting impatient, aren't we? Fine then, I guess this is a good time for me to unveil one of my greatest monsters that you've ever witness… I'm now going to sacrifice both of my monsters, where my Double Coston is considered as 2 Tributes for tributing for a dark monster!

With that declaration, both of her monsters created 3 streams of dark pillar that makes the clouds around us to get darker and the seas are also began to splashes some of the high waves as she chants out her mumbo-jumbo for her monster.

Elene: _With the offerings that I've prepared for thee, one of the wickeds, appear to me and claim this world as one of yours. For as I summon thee_… **The Wicked Dreadroot**! (4000/4000)

As she chants, there was a black orb that was began to appear next to her and as it was getting larger, a strike of thunder began to hit that orb, revealing its wings as it spreads out and making the dark sphere disappeared and as I get a better view, it turns out to have most of its parts consists of boney parts around it, except for its upper torso and lower parts of its body and wings. Man, I can't believe I'm seeing one of Obelisk's counterparts in this duel!

MC: There it is, folks! She has summon out one of the Wicked monsters, which it said to be on equal terms with one of the legendary cards that was once used by the first King of Games, Yugi Mutou and his Egyptian Cards. This is something that is sure not to be missed!

Elena: Now, my monster's effect activates. Dark Sparkling Flare!

Under her command, her monster unleashes thunderous sparks all over the field, which clearly make any monsters on the field grew weaker with its powerful effect.

Akira: *surprises and look at my Moth* Hey, what gives?

Elena: *smirks* Didn't you know? This is my Dreadroot's effects, which makes all of the monsters on the field, beside itself, lose half of its ATK points as long as this card is still on the field. Now, go! Avenge for your fallen comrade, Dreadroot and turn his monster into one of your sacrifices!

Her command makes her monster raises one of its hands to the sky and began to gather the dark matter above his hand and once it was large enough, that thing threw it as if it was a beach ball and just before it made contact with my monster, I'm not planning to be eliminated in just a few turns!

Akira: I'm not gonna fall for you, lady! I activate my trap card, **Defense Draw**! In this turn, I got no damage from this battle and get to draw one card from my deck! *draw*

After I draw out the card, a field barrier appears right between me and my Moth as it took all of the damage and it was a head-on collision with the barrier that I've set up. And honestly though, this is the first time that I've actually felt pain in this duel, despite that some of the sparks from that attack are able to be stopped, but the pressure coming out from that attack alone…

Elena: What do you think, mortal? Can you actually feel its power from those barriers of yours? I'm setting a card facedown and end my turn… now then, let me see how you are going to change this kind of situation as your opponent has one of the Wickeds on the field…

Man, at this rate, this is gonna be troublesome for me. But I don't have to worry about that since I've the card that will turn things around my way. The only thing left for me to do is getting the right cards for turning the tables… I just hope I didn't end up being screwed up or anything cause there's no way I'm gonna let blamed by that girly at my pit. Time to test my luck…

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like Akira is in a pickle as the team is now facing the ones that wields a powerful monster cards, the Wicked monsters. How is he going to turn things around to his favor? What will be his trump card to make it all come true? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	34. C33: Battle of the Dark

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Battle of the Dark<strong>

**Here's a recap from the previous chapter of the duel:**

(Turn 3: Akira= 3000, **Elena** = 3300) (SC = 2)

On Akira's field:

**Number of cards on his hands: 3**

**And 2 set cards**

On Elena's field:

**Number of cards on her hands: 0**

**The Wicked Dreadroot (ATK/DEF 4000)**

**And a set card**

**Alright, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View, inside the infirmary)<strong>

Wow, I've never thought that I would see the Wicked Monsters back in action again. I wonder when was the last time Akira had to face some tough monsters, other than one of my own that we've used to duel back in the days. *sigh* Just watching the battle that was happening on the screen as I laid down on my bed, out of commission in this duel due to the pain on my back, makes me feel that I've let my team down. I mean, I wanted to Amber her out and team 5Ds to stop Yliaster's plan from destroying the world but… I just don't know what to do since that I'm just being a burden to the gang…

**Yuraq**: _It seems like you're thinking something… does it involve you were not able to help out the ones that you wanted to help? I can feel the dark tension inside you, mortal…_

Storm: *sigh while looking down* What's it to you anyways? I admit, I can't help them out in this state. If it wasn't for that ambush and Amber was following me while visiting her grave, maybe this wouldn't happen. *takes out Yuraq and looks at it* And no, I don't want you to lend me your powers, even if I'm in a very bad state.

**Yuraq**: _You can be quite a nuisance at times, mortal. Do not worry, I shall wait for you to ask for my powers… eventually. But I have a question for you and I was hoping you would ask of it._

Storm: If it involves wanted to kill myself, then no.

**Yuraq**: _Such hasty mortal that didn't listen carefully on what I've said. Tell me, you have been talking a lot about this Crimson Vessel lately ever since that you've used my powers to save her._

Storm: *raises my eyebrow* So, what's wrong with that? Isn't that what usually friends do? Always help each other out no matter what happens?

**Yuraq**: _I see… it seems like there's more than meets the eye… *chuckles*_

Storm: What's so funny about it?

**Yuraq**: _You can be quite stupid at times like this… I know that my master has died in—_

Storm: Stop reminding me of that incident. *looks down* I don't want to remember what happened…

**Yuraq**: _And this Crimson Vessel, she really does reminded you of her, isn't she?_

Storm: Try get straight to the point already… *takes a sip from my drink*

**Yuraq**: _Mortal, do you have any feelings on her?_

W-What? When this card asked me such silly question, I spurted out the water and coughs for a bit from that sudden question. The card just laughs so loud that it could be heard outside of the room, but luckily for us, only I can hear what this card laughs at. When I think about it, I can feel my face started to heat for a bit and the pain in my chest began to feel more pain than normal. Geez, there are times that I let my guard down for a bit…

**Yuraq**: _*stops laughing* It seems like you began to think about it, aren't you? Isn't usually the other way around?_

Storm: Look, just shut it and let me watch the duel, ok? I don't want to be distracted at this time.

**Yuraq**: _Very well… you will think about this whole situation, mortal. Don't ended up regretting it later on…_

With that final advice from Yuraq Alculla, it went silent for a bit before I shifted my attention back to the screen. True, I've helped her out in desperate times, but developing a feeling for her? I… just don't know… I wonder if I really fallen for her? Just thinking about it makes my head dizzy more than ever… I better think of this situation later on and just hope for the best that our team made it to the semis…

* * *

><p><strong>(Akira's Point of View)<strong>

(Turn 4: **Akira **= 3000, Elena = 3300) (SC = 3)

Great~. I've 2 set cards that I have on the field, but I still don't have the card that will turn things around. All I can hope for is the next card that will turn the table around to our side.

Akira: Alrighty! Time to test my luck! *draw*Alright! I've got the card that will make you kneel down before my monster! First of all, I play my trap card, **Limit Reverse**! With this card, I can summon back a monster which it has less than 1000 ATK in attack position. Come on back, **Steelswarm Cell**! (0/0).

Elena: *chuckles* Is that the card that will turn things around to your side? It would take more than just a weakling to face my Wicked monster!

Akira: Oh, you don't have to worry about that! I got a trick on my sleeves! I set another card facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: Akira = 3000, <strong>Elena<strong> = 3300) (SC = 4)

Elena: I have no idea what you're doing, but I don't think any of your set cards will help you out in this kind of situation. *draw* This is because I've activate my facedown, **Trap Stun**! With this card, no trap cards can be used in this turn! Now, you shall feel the wrath of my Wicked Dreadroot! Come forth, **Hardened Armed Dragon**! (1500 to 750/800 to 400).

As she summons out her boney monster from her hand, I know what will happened next. I couldn't just help it but to smiles widely, which leaves her confused for a bit.

Elena: *looks at him* What's this? Why are you laughing at this time, boy?

Akira: *tries to hold onto my laugh* No reason, really. I just feel like it.

Honestly though, I think she just waste her valuable trap card of her own. Why would she think that I'm gonna use traps to help me out to turn the situation around? One thing for sure, she sure fell for my bait.

Elena: Wicked Dreadroot! Attack his Cell monster and end his LP immediately!

As her monster began to charges up a spark flare on his arms and created a dark plasma ball, this is where my plan is in motion.

Akira: Since you have declared an attack on my monster, by removing from play my Cell on my field and **Steelswarm Longhorn** from my hand (3000/0), I can special summon **Darkness Neosphere** from my hand in defense mode! (ATK/DEF 4000 to 2000).

And with my Darkness Neosphere took the sacrifice of both Cell and Longhorn and comes out from the dark sphere, that sudden surprise entry that I've unpacked just now leaves a little surprise look on her face **(if I could see it among her cloak and her dark helmet that she covers her face, that is…)**, her monster's attack connected to my Darkness Neosphere and due to its effect of cannot be destroyed by battle, my Darkness Neosphere still saves on the field. On a good side, my LP is saved from her monster's ATK or it would be embarrassing if I were eliminated in the first round and also my first debut of the duel! C'mon, man… I got some pride to defend as well…

Elena: Tch… I didn't expect for you to do just that… and not to mention that you have managed to survive to this turn at this point. But no matter, your monster still cannot pass through my Wicked Dreadroot's effect. And with this set card, I end my turn…

* * *

><p>(Turn 6: <strong>Akira<strong> = 3000, Elena = 3300) (SC = 5)

Akira: Alrighty, time to make a move! *draw* Time to make my plan in motion!

Elena: Hm? *interested* And how are you supposed to do so?

Akira: With this! First of all, I activate my trap card, **Escape from the Dark Dimension**! When this card is played on the field, I can special summon one Dark monster which it was removed from play earlier and equipped it on it! Return back to me, **Steelswarm Longhorn**! (3000 to 1500/0). Right after that, I can summon back my **Steelswarm Moth** (2400 to 1200/0) with a little help from my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**!

Elena: Hah! Even if you managed to summon a strong monster on the field, that doesn't mean that you can defeat my Wicked monster!

Akira: *smirks* And that's the reason why I removed this card from play in the first place, so that this card will change things around to my team's side! I activate my Speed Spell – Dark Mambele! If I have more than 3 Speed Counters and also 3 Dark monsters on the field, I can banish one of your monsters away!

Elena: *shocked* W-what?

When I played this card on the field, an aura coming out from 3 of my monster and it gathers up to be some sort of a golden blade… strange. Well, in any case, those blades flew towards it, making some sort of a bracelet onto the feet and the arms of the Dreadroot. And without warning, its whole body is being dragged to a very dark portal right behind it. No matter how much it tried to struggled out of it, it was all in vain as the portal closes up and was never being seen again. Just because it is strong, doesn't mean that it is immune to spell or traps. Man, I just love how my plan works in motion!

Elena: M-my Wicked Dreadroot!

Akira: And with your monster is out of the way, all of the monster's ATK and DEF on the field will return back to normal!

**(Hardened Armed Dragon = 750 to 1500/400 to 800)**

**(Steelswarm Longhorn = 1500 to 3000/0)**

**(Steelswarm Moth = 1200 to 2400/0)**

**(Darkness Neosphere = ATK/DEF 2000 to 4000)**

Akira: After switching my Darkness Neosphere into attack mode, I declare all of the monsters on the field to go berserk on your side of the field!

Elena: *screams and take cover*

As both of my Longhorn and Neosphere breaks through her monster's defense, they depleted the rest of the LP with ease as her ride began to shoot out some steam from her D-Wheel before she returns back to her pitstop at the Combat Lane to switch with her next teammate.

**(Elena's LP = 3300 to 0)**

Akira: *raised my right arm in victory* Alright! With the field that I've set it up at this time, I can end my turn with a smile on my face! *waves at her happily*C'ya later, baby! *speeds fast*

MC: Will you look at that, ladies and gentlemen? In his first debut of being a member of Team Elements, he just defeated the first user of the Wicked monsters with the skills that he provided for us to see! Now, as her teammate is going to take place in this turn.

Amber: - _Alright, good job, Akira… I guess…_ -

Akira: *pouts* Oh, come on, girly! I've did my best here! At least, make it sounds like you're happy or something, just like you cheered for Sparky!

Amber: - *shouted at him* _Only if you're serious in this duel!_ -

Akira: *winces a bit* Ow! Don't scream at me like that! Man, another high pitched from you, I could have lost my sense of hearing.

Kira: - _Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more about this girly next to me…_ -

Amber: - _What did you just said? Will you stop writing some stuff on your book already? You began to creep me out with that book of yours! -_

Oh man, is this what Sparky had to handle everyday… or at least during this duel? I think I should turn off the communicator so that I don't have to hear more of her whining… man, she better took a chill pill before she's about to explode from those stress that she collected. Or better yet, why not she's the one that took the injury instead of Sparky? At least he didn't have any high pitched voice from his scream…

* * *

><p>(Turn 7: Akira = 3000, <strong>Kasumi<strong> = 4000) (SC = 6)

After a few strolling around the open track as the sun at this time is high on the sky, the next D-Wheel can be heard from afar and despite of riding different type of D-Wheel that resembles a sports bike, another female duelists speeds along with the same black cloak and I can't tell whether if she's the same duelist that I've beat earlier… oh well, better make some short work on this… where's her name on the, oh here it is… Kasumi? Sounds like foreign to me…

Kasumi: So, you have defeated my partner with your set of skills… I'm impressed, boy.

Akira: I know. I get that a lot, lady! *smiles brightly*

Amber: - Yeah, only if you focus on the track! -

Kasumi: And let me tell you this… I am not someone that you can mess with, boy. Allow me to demonstrate my skills. *draw* First of all, I play a **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**. If I have more than 2 Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards for the price of a card, which I discard out, was a trap card, **Skill Successor**.

Akira: O-kay… whatever you do, that might increase a monster's attack… just don't know which one… unless…

Kasumi: …for my Wicked monster? *smirks* I guess so… next, I activate my **Speed Spell – Book of Moon**! By removing 2 counters, I can flip down one of your monsters and let's flip your Darkness Neosphere down before things can go worse…

**(Kasumi's SC = 6 to 4)**

As she paid up for her Speed Spell, a black book with a symbol of a crescent moon appears and flips some of the pages. After it stops on a page, a stream of rainbows came out from it and Darkness Neosphere began to kneel down before a card is being flipped down to a facedown defense mode. What's her plan of doing so?

Kasumi: With the card being flipped down, I can activate a next **Speed Spell – Nobleman of Crossout**! By removing 4 more speed counters, I can destroy and remove from play the card that I've flipped down earlier and if the facedown monster that I chose is an effect monster, you must remove from play all of the monsters in your deck which it has the same name in it.

**(Kasumi's SC = 4 to 0)**

So, that's what she's planning… when she does that, a warrior in shining silver armor takes out the sword from its sheath and slashes it downwards, cutting the card in half before disappearing among the mists. And not to mention that one more card from my deck were also popped out from my deck and I have to put it away from play. And something tells me that she's only warming up for the next one that is gonna blow me away.

Kasumi: Now, for my grand stage. First of all, I can special summon **Unknown Synchron** if I don't control any monsters on the field. (0/0). And since that I've special summoned a monster on the field, I can special summon 2 **Tech Genus Warwolf** onto the field (1200/0).

Akira: Three sacrifices for the next incoming monster… the Wicked… but which one will it be? Nobody knows…

As I think of what kind of Wicked monster is about to pop out next, the same thing happened again, and the clouds began to turn dark and this time, the sea began to rage up and the sea is rising high, which it slams hard right on the side of the guard glassy wall and let's not forget to mention that the three monsters that she summoned out earlier began to turn into a glowing light.

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like the phenomena of the weather began to change again, just like how Elena of team Eternal summons out from her Wicked Dreadroot! But, what would be the next Wicked monsters it will be? This battle is now getting more intense than it ever was! Wouldn't you agree with me, everyone?

Kira: - _It sure does have my attention, this time. C'mon, kiddo, show me what you got. _-

Akira: Will do, old man!

Kira: - *says in an annoyed tone* _Say that again, I'll be sure to rip your lips and stamped it in my book for memories…_ -

Amber: - _Can you shut it already, Kira? Akira, here comes your next monster you have to get through!_ -

Kasumi: _O dragon of the Wicked Flames, revive from your slumber and erase the existence of a being for thee Utopia! Arise from the ashes_, **The Wicked Eraser**! (ATK/DEF X000)

As she placed her monster onto her duel disk, the thunder began to hit at the raging waves and when that happens, a whirlpool was appeared next to it and when it was large enough, a dragonic fiend flew out from it and flew next to her.

Akira: I was thinking… how come the monster's attack has X000 on it?

Kasumi: This monster's attack is determined by the number of monsters on your side of the field X 1000.

**(Eraser's ATK = 0 to 2000)**

Akira: *chuckles* But that's only going to be enough to defeat my lower attack monsters! But, once you've done that, in my next turn, I can destroy your monster with my strongest monster!

Kasumi: And that's why we need reinforcements. I activate my trap card that my fellow mage sets earlier, **Revival Gift**! By reviving my **Unknown Synchron** (0/0) in defense mode, you can get 2 **Gift Fiend Tokens** on your side of the field in attack mode! (ATK/DEF 1500)

Akira: And I don't think I'm gonna like what's going to happens next…

**(Eraser's ATK 2000 to 4000)**

Kasumi: *laughs* And you know what's the good thing about this situation at this time? Your monster requires tributes of your own kind in order to become stronger and uses its effect but it seems like that's YOUR flaw, was it not, boy?

Akira: Darn it… you knew about it? ^^"

Kasumi: *smirks* You shall know about it. Time to put you to a corner, boy! *points at him* Now go, erase the existence of his Longhorn!

And with that, it flew and dashes towards my monster, pierced through it and it has my monster's power of existence before being swallowed away and my monster destroyed in the process. And to make things worse, I can also feel the pain as well which my monster took the damage… just what kind of monster that inflicts real damage to a user?

**(Akira's LP = 3000 to 2000)**

**(Eraser's ATK/DEF = 4000 to 3000)**

Kasumi: Since I've used up all of my cards on my hand, I end my turn.

Akira: And with that, I just met my match… I better think of a way to get rid of this monster… but these tokens are gonna give me some trouble…

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Akira has met his match. And to make it better, his opponent knew what was the weakness of his deck. Can he overcome this obstacle or is this going to be too much trouble for him to handle? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	35. C34: One Shot Break

**Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu**

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts and the other two teams with their ace monsters.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: One Shot Break<strong>

Here's a recap from the previous chapter of the duel:

(Turn 7: Akira = 2000, **Kasumi** = 4000) (SC = Akira = 6, Kasumi = 0)

On Akira's field:

Number of cards in the hand = 1

**Steelswarm Moth (2400/0) (Equipped with Call of the Haunted)**

**And 2 Gift Fiend Tokens (ATK/DEF = 1500)**

**And no Trap Cards**

On Kasumi's field:

Number of cards in the hand = 0

**The Wicked Eraser (ATK/DEF = 3000)**

**Unknown Synchron (0/0) in defense mode**

**And no facedowns**

**Alright, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p>Kasumi: Since I've used up all of my cards on my hand, I end my turn.<p>

Akira: And with that, I just met my match… I better think of a way to get rid of this monster… but these tokens are gonna give me some trouble… great, I got nothing good in my disposal at this time and not to mentioned that my butt has been cornered for good.

* * *

><p>(Turn 8: <strong>Akira<strong> = 2000, Kasumi = 3000) (SC: Akira = 7, Kasumi = 1)

Akira: Man, it has been a while since I've got such strong opponent, and that duelist even pushes me back to the wall with just one ammo in my gun! *smiles widely* NOW I'm excited to the max, baby!

Amber: - _Just as long as you don't get over your head, Akira… you better make it count cause I can tell that the last one isn't going to be easy._ -

Akira: You don't have to tell me twice, girly! Geez, you sounds like my mom!

Kira: - _Man, whoever goes out on a date with you, it sure can be troublesome for that unlucky guy…_ -

Amber: - _Huh? What's that supposed to mean?_ -

Just listening the confused girly on our conversation can be quite funny at times. I mean, come on, she's WAY too focused on the duel, she really needed to cut some slack and not to be too tense about this duel. Besides, this is just another large tournament… with the entrance of Team New World, this would be interesting. But I wonder why did those guys attack us in the first place? Hm…

Akira: Oh well, rather than thinking about the past, I better get my head to this situation. *draw* Well, this isn't a good card for me to use… I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 7 counters that I have in my disposal, I can draw one more card! *draw*

**(Akira's Speed Counter = 7 to 0)**

Akira: Damn, man… I thought this would be the card that will change things around to my side! Fine then, I sacrificed both of my tokens in order to summon out **Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness**! (2700/2500) and due to that, your monster's attack decreases by another 1000!

**(Wicked Eraser's ATK/DEF = 3000 to 2000)**

Kasumi:*look at him casually* I won't complain like my other partner does. Besides, you're going to regret attacking my monster though…

Akira: But it's worth the shot of taking the risk… whatever that is… now go! My Gorz will destroy your Wicked Eraser this instant!

As soon as Gorz takes out his large blade from his back, it rushes forward and gives her weakened dragon a vertical slash, taking it out in one motion. But as soon as her dragon is destroyed, something else happens and the girl in black cloak seems to be happy of doing so, despite I've reduced her LP. I just hope I didn't pulled any trap lines or such cause that's the last thing I wanted to do here…

**(Kasumi's LP = 3000 to 2300)**

Kasumi: * smirks* People can be quite a fool at times…

Akira: *confused* Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Kasumi: This is what supposed to mean! If the Wicked Eraser has been destroyed via any means, all of the cards on the field will be destroyed immediately! *thrusts hand forward* Dimension Wipeout!

And with that declaration, I'm screwed for good. The soul of the Wicked Eraser appears right above us unleashed its roar one last time before it shatters out of the way, changes into a black hole, sucking everything that was on the field, leaving it as clear as day.

Akira: *surprised* Ah, DARN IT! My monsters! They wiped out that instant? Tch… I only have one card left in my hand and it isn't a good card at all… I have no other choice but to end my turn this way!

* * *

><p>(Turn 9: Akira = 2000, <strong>Kasumi<strong> = 2300) (SC: Akira = 1, Kasumi = 2)

Kasumi: It seems like both of us are now in a pickle, aren't we?

Akira: Despite that I have the advantage in the beginning and you blew it up on our side of the field no thanks to your monster's effect? *shrugs* I guess you could say that…

Kasumi: Well then, I guess I should make a move for now. *draw* This should be good. I set this monster down and end my turn. You're up, mortal.

* * *

><p>(Turn 10: <strong>Akira<strong> = 2000, Kasumi = 2300) (SC: Akira = 2, Kasumi = 3)

Akira: (_Hm, my guess is… she tried to reload the number of cards into her hand, if my theory is right. Besides, she might needed some cards into her hands and so was I. Heh, maybe she haven't about this at all, huh? Such desperate girly this is… it seems like I've figure it out her move. Man, I just hope that I got a better duel than this…_)

Kasumi: What's the matter, mortal? Thinking for a new path or something?

Akira: Not really. I guess I can conclude the duel in my next turn! *confident smile*

Amber: - _Whatever it is you're trying to do, you better think before you act. It's not like the opponent is stupid or anything, leaving any loopholes around the track…_ -

Akira: Ah, don't worry about it, girly! I just figure it out! Here goes! *draw* Alright, I don't have any Steelswarm monsters in my hand for now, but I can summon out something else. Come forth, **Mystic Tomato**! (1400/1100).

With the portal opened up right behind me, a large red tomato bouncing out from it and flicks its tongue like a snake does it, just to intimidate its opponent. Nice try, tomato, but it's gonna take more than just your juicy looking fruit appearance… or is it a vegetable? I kinda forgot about it already…

Akira: Alright, cutey! Let's refill our cards in our hand, shall we? Now go, attack her facedown card with your Bloody Tackle, squashy!

The bouncing tomato bounces high up in the sky, heading its forehead towards the set card but to my surprise, it wasn't the card that I was hoping for, it was a strong defensive card known as **Destiny Hero – Defender** (100/2700) in her disposal! Oh crud… I didn't expected that one coming out of the blues.

**(Akira's LP = 2000 to 700)**

Kasumi: *laughs* What do you think it might be, something that will refill both of our cards? Think again, mortal! I'm not the kind of a duelist that will let their opponent knows what we're planning to do!

Amber: - *said with an annoyed tone* _You knew what they're doing, huh? That sure was a surprise for me. _-

Kira: - _Yeah, not to mention just went straight for the trap… good job, kiddo. Now the girl next to me will take over from your duel if you screwed up again in the next duel._ -

Akira: *groans* Okay, okay! I get it, I screwed up in this turn. It's not like she's gonna do anything bad to me, right?

Amber & Kira: - _I wouldn't say that…_ -

Akira: Just as long as I'm saving up to the next round, I set a card facedown and end my turn. *gulp* I just hope that she doesn't do anything that will turn out the outcome of the duel…

* * *

><p>(Turn 11: Akira = 700, <strong>Kasumi<strong> = 2300) (SC: Akira = 3, Kasumi = 4)

Kasumi: *chuckles* What's wrong, did you expected the unexpected already, mortal? And you think that you're save from this duel in this turn? I don't think so… *draw*

Akira: Please don't be a Speed Spell Card, please don't be a Speed Spell Card, oh please DON'T BE A SPEED SPELL CARD!

Kasumi: It seems like it isn't a Speed Spell Card, but it is supposed your end, so brace yourself, mortal! I summon out my** Zombie Master** from my hand! (1800/0).

Akira: Yosh! I still got a fighting chance! *smiles*

Kasumi: No, you don't have a fighting chance at all… this is going to be your end! By removing from play a card from a graveyard earlier, **Skill Successor**, I can upgrade my Zombie's attack by 800!

**(Zombie's ATK = 1800 to 2600)**

Akira: Darn… it looks like it's going to be the end of my line, huh?

Kasumi: Perish in the darkness! Now go, kill your monster and ends your duel this instant!

Her zombie began to rise up from the boney grave of his and stretches up, and I can hear some of the bones cracking up, just to arise from it. After that was done, it began to chant some mumbo-jumbo onto my monster before it unleashes out a black stream of smoke on it and my Tomato instantly explodes after that mist enters its body completely. Even though that I have been defeated in this turn, but that doesn't mean I'll leave the field to girly empty handed. Besides, it's all up to her now.

**(Akira's LP = 700 to 0)**

Akira: Before I return back to my pitstop of my team, I activate my Mystic Tomato's effect! When this card is destroyed in battle, I can summon out a Dark Monster with 1500 or lower ATK onto the field! And the monster that I choose… is **Sangan**! (1000/600)

Kasumi: Hah, that weakling won't stand up to my monster's attack at all! By setting my last facedown, I end my turn!

* * *

><p><strong>(Amber's Point of View)<strong>

MC: There you have it, folks! With the final blow dealt towards Akira from team Elements, it looks like the one that will take over his ride will be Amber and will she able to win this duel in this kind of condition? That's what we're going to find out later on!

Even though that Akira has lost in this duel with some of the mistakes that he made and also underestimating his opponents, I gotta have to give him credit for his skills and such, despite his attitude that wasn't suit well for the duel… whatever that means. As he made his way towards the pitstop and parked next to my D-Wheel, he passed on his Sangan and a set card to me, which to my surprise, it was the card that I was hoping that I can used up in the next turn.

Akira: Say, um… *scratches the back of my head*

Amber: *wears the helmet* Don't worry about it. I can take care of the rest and win this duel without having no choice but force Storm duels out. Besides, with this set card, I guess this could be useful in this kind of stuff. But next time… don't let your opponents go first.

Akira: What are you talking about? That was a great thing to do! Besides, that way, it will be my advantage about it to know what kind of deck that we were going to face.

Amber: *twitches* What are you saying…? *groans* You can be annoying at times… *speeds away*

Geez, this is not some competition that he can enjoy it at all! This is something that where life and death of the city is on the line and the fate of the future of the city is in our hands. If he didn't get his grip before it was too late, my only guess is that things will go hectic around him. I think that after we win this duel, I'm gonna have a discussion with Storm about his manners because that guy has no idea what he is involved this time…

* * *

><p>(Turn 12: <strong>Amber<strong> = 4000, Kasumi = 2300) (SC: Amber = 4, Kasumi = 5)

MC: And this time, Amber has entered the track and began to make a chase over Kasumi from Team Eternal! How will the duel turns out in this match? Let's get it on!

Amber: It's my turn now! *draw* and during my Standby Phase, since that your Defender is on the field, I can get an additional card! *draw* First of all, I summon out **Hyper Synchron** onto the field! (1600/800). Level 3 Sangan, Level 4 Hyper Synchron tuning up! _By the power of light, consumed by darkness, follow my command for my sake!_ I synchro summon **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**! (2100 to 3800/2000)

Kasumi: Hah, that's all you can do? Summoning out your Wyvern to face me off? Why is it that you always summons out that card in every single match?

Amber: You wanna know why I always called this card out? It's because this is a bond between me and my monster! Now I activate Sangan's effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add one card from my deck to my hand and the card that I add is **Synchro Magnet**, which its effect activates where if I control a Synchro monster on the field, I can special summon it out! (1000/600)

Kasumi: What's the point of doing it?

Amber: Oh, you'll see about it! Now, I play a **Speed Spell Card – Summon Close**! By removing 3 counters that I have in my disposal...

**(Amber's SC = 4 to 1)**

Amber: ...I can discard 1 card from my hand to the graveyard and draw an additional card.

As I discarded my card, **Level Eater** (600/0) to the graveyard and draws out a card, I can already tell that my plan is in motion. Also, she can't special summon out a monster in her next turn.

Amber: And now, my Level Eater's effect! By the cost of a level from my Ancient Sacred Wyvern, it can special summon itself out from the graveyard! Level 1 Level Eater, Level 3 Synchro Magnet tuning up! (3 + 1 = 4) _Weapon of hope, decends from the sky! Cuts your way through and pierced through the light for the future!_ Synchro Summon! Come out, **Armory Arm**! (1800/1200)

Kasumi: Just how long is this turn is going to last? *gets annoyed*

Amber: Just a little bit more... now, I play a **Speed Spell Card – Overboost**! With this card, I can gain 6 more counters! Until the end phase, my speed counters will return to one.

**(Amber's SC = 1 to 7)**

Amber: I play my last Speed **Spell Card – Light Adjustment**! By removing 3 counters...

**(Amber's SC = 7 to 4)**

Amber: I now declared my Armory Arm as a Tuner Monster!

With that, a ring appears from the card and circulates around it, treating it as a tuner monster. This is something that will turn things around to our side!

Amber: Hey, you better watch this duel carefully cause it's gonna brightened up your day! Level 6, Synchro monster, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Level 4 Synchro Tuner, Armory Arm, TUNING UP! (6 + 4 = 10)

Under my command, Armory Arm began to split into 4 rings and my Wyvern began to enters it while my D-Wheel began to change its colours and not to mention that my back was also began to engulf with flaming wings which it was already to materialized, leaving her in a shock as well.

Kasumi: *looks at her* W-W-what kind of sorcery are you using?

Amber: *ignores her comment* _Let the flames of punishment destroy your foe, unleash the anger that is bestowed upon you_! Accel Synchro!

With that, I hit my throttle to the max and began to speeds away in a speed of light. And within seconds after my disappearance, I reappeared behind her with my blazing coloured D-Wheel and of course my ace card that will turn things around.

Amber: Turn your enemies into light, **Divine Phoenix Maka**! (3600 to 4200/2700)

I can already tell that she was stunned to see me does this Accel Synchro summon out, other than Yusei. And not only that...

Akira: - _WHOA! That's some monster you got there, girly! You sure got some stuff that I didn't knew you had one!_ -

Kira: - _What can I say? This must be his first time of seeing one..._ -

Amber: *smiles* I'm glad you like it, Akira! Now, to make a finishing touch! I declare my monster attacks your Zombie Master! Burning Stream!

With that declaration, my phoenix charging up its flames on its mouth before unleashing it towards her monster, incinerate it to the end and gives her a huge amount of damage to the end. There's no way I'll destory a card from her side that will help me out in the process as she braced herself for impact.

**(Kasumi's LP = 2300 to 0)**

Amber: I set a card facedown and at my end phase, my Speed Counters will reverted back to 1.

**(Amber's SC = 4 to 1)**

Amber: And with that, I end my turn! Time for you to make a change with your partner!

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

MC: Oh my goodness! Amber's very first turn has managed to deplete the current rider of Team Eternal, Kasumi! Now it is all up to the last runner of the day, their team leader, Iruka to take over from there! Just how will this duel ends up? It's going to be a lot more than meets the eye! Can team Elements managed to defeat all three of the Wicked monsters?

Kasumi: I'm sorry that I didn't managed to inflict any damage on her...

Iruka: No, partner... *takes the emblem and patches it onto my shoulder* This should be good enough...

Kasumi: *hands her the set card and monster* It all comes down to you, mistress...

Iruka: *nod* This time, she will fall for despair once she faced with this last Wicked monster. Let the games... begin...

Elena: Good luck, mistress! *bows down slightly*

And with that, Iruka began to speed away from her team's pitstop and took a corner to reach at Amber's current location.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amber's Point of View)<strong>

After a little bit of cruising around the track while waiting for my last opponent to show up, I was wondering about how Storm was doing. I know that he's watching this duel from the infirmary and I can tell that he might be impressed with this kind of skills that I've showed. Remember, Storm, you're not the only one that has been practicing very hard. And with that thought out of the way, my last opponent has finally arrived. Time to revved it up to the max and no holds barred!

Amber: So, you're the last runner of the day, huh? I just hope that you can keep it up with me...

Iruka: *chuckles*

Amber: *raised eyebrow* Hey, what's with the creepy chuckle?

Iruka: Oh, it's nothing... it's just that even though your monster is quite strong, but that alone won't be enough for my Wicked monster.

Amber: Oh really? Care to elaborate that?

Iruka: Oh, you'll know soon enough... well then, ready?

Amber: You bet!

DUEL!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. It's all up to their last runner with full LP and the battle between Light and Darkness will begin. Can Amber does the impossible in her duel? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	36. C35: Light Over Darkness

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and one other team with a huge shadow beast behind the team.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Light Over Darkness<strong>

**Here's a recap from the previous chapter of a duel:**

(Turn 13: Amber = 4000, **Iruka** = 4000) (SC: Amber = 2, Iruka = 6)

On Amber's field:

**Number of cards on her hands = 2**

**Divine Phoenix Maka = (4200/2700)**

**And a facedown**

On Iruka's field:

**Number of cards on her hands = 6**

**And a facedown.**

**Alright, let's end this duel and Break it Down!**

* * *

><p>Iruka: Well now, shall we get this duel started?<p>

Amber: *smirks* You betcha! Time to end this battle once and for all! My team will be the ones that will advanced to the semis! You better remember that!

Iruka: *chuckles* My, such big words coming from a little girl who doesn't know her fate of being defeated by my strongest Wicked monsters of all time. And with that, allow me to begin my advances!

Amber: Bring it on! There's no way I'm chickened out from this duel!

* * *

><p>(Turn 13: Amber = 4000, <strong>Iruka<strong> = 4000) (SC: Amber = 2, Iruka = 6)

Iruka: I'm going to start for the preparation of your demise, mortal! *draw* First of all, I activate the trap card that my disciple prepared earlier for me, **Reinforced Truth**! When I played this card on the field, I can special summon out 1 level 2 or lower Warrior-Type monsters from my deck and the card that I will special summon is **Hero Kid**! (300/600)

A beam of light streams down on her D-Wheel, which she doesn't seem to like it and covers her eyes, despite that she already has her black hood on and also wearing a helmet with dark visors on them and when a little portal opens up, there's a kid in fully armor flying out from the hole and follows along her D-Wheel. Geez, if she's afraid of getting a light covers up her eyes, why did she use the light monsters in the first place? At least try using a Zombie deck, for crying out loud…

Iruka: That's not all it can do. When Hero Kid is special summoned, I can special summon 2 more **Hero Kids **from my deck to the field! Come on out, my apprentice! (300/600)

As the current Hero Kid is on the field is wavering his hand, trying to call out his partners, two more appears out from it, and it was ready to take down anything in its path, despite that they aren't full fledged heroes. These guys sure has determination that I can salute to them but now, it's not a good time to admire it and I should lead my team to the next round!

Amber: 3 Hero Kids… I can tell what's going to happen next…

Iruka: Do you really think that you're the only who can do something that is impossible? Even without the cards that I've used on the field, I can find another way to summon out my card on the field. And now, onto the main event…

As she was about to summon out her ace monster, the cloud was suddenly turned dark and also, not only that the thunder clashes in the dark clouds, but it also began to take form of a tornado among the clouds, leaving the large circle gap right in the middle of it and the three Hero Kids enters right in it.

Iruka: _O thee, the dark sphere of the Netherworld, the beast that rivals with the Beast of the Lights, accept these sacrifices for your grand return and blacken the world with your overwhelming darkness!_

The chants caused the dark hollow tentacles capturing the 3 Hero Kids and entangled them tightly before pulling them into a Dark Sphere, absorbing their lives before descends from the dark sky.

Iruka: I summon thee… **The Wicked Eraser**! (?/?)

Amber: *gets worried for a bit* A Dark Sphere… this monster's appearance looks kinda similar to the Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode but for some reason, it overwhelms my monster just by its appearance and it hasn't took any appearance just yet… but I'm not going to back down from a fight! *smiles widely* This is MY kind of fight!

Kira: - _Oi, don't let your head being fooled by its appearance. They didn't called that monster the most Wicked of the Wicked beast for a reason…_ -

Amber: We'll see about that! I activate my trap card—

Iruka: *shouted at her* HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Amber: *surprised for a bit* Huh? What's wrong? Did you make a wrong move or something?

Iruka: *chuckles* It's not that… it seems like I've forgotten to tell my Avatar's effect. You see, until my second turn of summoning my monster out, you cannot activate any Spells or Trap cards!

Amber: Tch, I knew that's gonna happen… but I don't have to worry about my monster's attack since that it is already strong enough to take on your monster!

Iruka: It seems like you overlooked my monster's power… you see, its attack are determined by any of the strongest monster on the field and it will also gain an additional 100 ATK and DEF with that monster as an extra boost. Therefore…

Without a doubt, this is going to be troublesome and I can see where this will lead up to… not only that it stops me from using my trap and Speed Spell Cards, but also her monster is even stronger with a difference of 100. As in right now, it began to shape shifting into my Maka but it was all covered in black and drops of black ooze coming out from that monster's physical look and wings alone is telling me that monster is even stronger than mine.

**(Avatar's ATK/DEF = 0 to 4300/2800)**

Iruka: Now go, destroy the original one and show it to her your gruesome power! Black Burning Stream!

Her Wicked Avatar began to advance by flapping its black wings to the sky and gathers a lot of dark energy that was around the dark sky which it covers all over its body toward its mouth, charging up for an attack and so does my Maka with one of its own blazing fireball. But something unexpected happens. Her monster stopped attack suddenly and she just laughed at me… geez, I just hate duelists that play around with their monster and she is no exception, just like those Yliasters.

Iruka: *chuckles* It seems like you are lucky this time, young mortal. Due to Reinforced Truth, I cannot declare an attack in this turn. By setting 2 cards face down, this will be it for now… now then, I want to see if you are able to turn things around since that the only thing you can activate is your monster's effect but judging by the way you duel, I can already tell that you REALLY rely much on your set cards… I want to see you struggle on this one…

* * *

><p>(Turn 14: <strong>Amber <strong>= 4000, Iruka = 4000) (SC: Amber = 3, Iruka = 7)

This just great, she just summons out a monster that makes a big difference of any monster on the field. And to make things worse, I can't use any of my set cards or even activates a Speed Spell… if I can draw a card that can help me out, that would be so great.

Amber: Here goes something… *draw*

Akira: - _Say, girly. Is it a bad time to say that you've been cornered like a trapped rat with baits all over the place, waiting for you to being tricked?_ -

Amber: *sigh* You just have to say it to me, aren't you? This is seriously annoying… I don't have any specific card that can counter that monster's effect until her next end phase.

Kira: - _So, apparently… you just dodge a bullet by a mile in this turn, huh?_ -

Amber: Technically, yeah… but as long as her monster is still in place, no matter what kind of monster I tried to play, her monster will power up each time we tried to summon something stronger.

Kira: - _In the meantime, I think that you better strengthen your defense until your end phase. Can you do that?_ -

Amber: Usually I don't take any commands from anyone, but in this case, it might not be hurt to follow some advices from my friends from time to time…

Kira: - _So I'm a friend now?_ -

Amber: But still, you can be annoying at times… *take a look at the hand and just sigh* I set one more trap cards face down and I set a monster. With that, I end my turn…

Akira: - _Get ready, cause she's gonna be using a big gun right at you, girly!_ -

Like hell I'll let that happen! If she's bringing out the big gun in her disposal, I might as well bring along my own trick up on my sleeves! Believe me, she won't see this coming at all.

* * *

><p>(Turn 15: Amber = 4000, <strong>Iruka<strong> = 4000) (SC: Amber = 4, Iruka = 8)

Iruka: *laughs madly* Is that all you can do now? Staying low to the submission and all on your knees? It seems like you are about to reach the end of your despair! But don't worry, I'll be sure to make your partner in black jacket would do the trick… *realized* Oh yes, I remember about that boy, for some reason, he can't duel due to injuries of some sort… which means… *chuckles before pointing at Amber* it's the end of the line for you!

Kira: - _Can someone find me a zipper so that I can shut her trap already? Just hearing these three witches mumbling some mumbo jumbo is already annoyed the heck out of me…_ -

Akira: - _You know, I kinda like listening to what the girls said just now. Heck, if they are cosplaying as a witch and turns out to be just harmless girls, man, I think I just hit a jackpot…_ -

Kira: - _Is that so? *chuckles*_ -

Akira: - Hey, w_hy are you taking out your black book all of the sudden and what are you scribbling in there?_ -

And before the feud that I've listened for a while is kept going on right now, I just turned off the communicator and better focused on my duel. Honestly, where did Storm get these guys that acts like a child while the future is at stake, no thanks to the Yliaster? There are times that I can't understand how men acts over such a thing… even having Jack around was already hard enough with his large pile of bills over his expensive cup of coffee. Now I understand how Crow feels about it…

Amber: (_Alright, Amber… I better calm my nerves down and better focused on the duel ahead of me… don't let my game being thrown off just because of the silly talk that I've overheard just now…_) *takes a deep breath*

Iruka: Oh ho~ What's this? Why are you feeling quiet all of the sudden? Does this mean that I was right? Is it the end of a line for you?

Amber: Not really. *looks at her with a confident smile* I can tell that right after this, I'm gonna end your reign with those monsters that you have and carved my way to victory! Besides, in the end, the light will always overwhelm the darkness, right?

Iruka: I beg to differ, but this isn't what it looks like in this situation. Oh well, I might as well end this battle and lead you to despair! *draw* First of all, I summon out my **The Tricky** by discarding a card from my hand. (2000/1200)

And because of that, even her Wicked Avatar begin to morph into the dark version of the Tricky with an additional boost of 100 on its ATK and DEF. It's a good thing that this monster only copies the one with the strongest attack on the field, much to my chargin. But no matter, that alone would be sufficed for my comeback later on…

**(Wicked Avatar's ATK/DEF = 0 to 2100/1300)**

Iruka: And now, I can sacrifice my The Tricky in order to Tribute Summon my **Strong Wind Dragon**! (2400/1000)

And without a doubt, the Wicked Avatar began to morph once again and this time, it is the dark version of Strong Wind Dragon and its wings are also dripped with black ooze that literally makes the road on the ground creates a crater on it. She only sacrificed her monster, just to summon out a better one? That's a waste in my book…

**(Wicked Avatar's ATK/DEF = 2100 to 2500/1300 to 1100)**

Iruka: I guess this is where the part on I should defeat you at this time. But before I do so, I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing 4 Speed Counters, since I have 1 Speed Spell in my hand, you will take an additional 800 damage!

**(Iruka's SC = 8 to 4)**

While I was brace for cover on that incoming thunder attack, instead of the usual white one, the black one struck on me instead and I can feel the pain rushing in my body from that black strike. Is this… is this something which is similar to the one that Yliasters planted on the duel as well?

**(Amber's LP = 4000 to 3200)**

Iruka: *chuckles* At this time, I activate my **Speed Spell – Silver Contrails**! When I played this card on the field, by removing 2 Speed Counters…

**(Iruka's SC = 4 to 2)**

Iruka: I can increase my Strong Wind Dragon's ATK by 1000! Now, acquire your new powers, my Dragon!

A stream of wind began to flow inside that dragon and as it roars out in anger, in this turn, its attack, claws and the beat of its wings is getting stronger by that card's effect. I can tell that she's going for the kill. If I can withstand in this round, I know that I can turn things around in a heartbeat!

**(Strong Wind Dragon's ATK = 2400 to 3400)**

**(Wicked Avatar's ATK = 2500 to 3500)**

Iruka: This is the end for you! Now go! My wicked Avatar will destroy your set card!

The Avatar flaps its wing and dived down for the kill and since that it is only a replica of the original one, it doesn't do much damage on me but instead, the set card that I've prepared for her was none other than **Giant Germ** (1000/100) and due to its effect, when this card is destroyed, my opponent suffers 1000 damage and as an added bonus to me, I can special summon another 2 **Giant Germ**s in defense mode from my deck. (1000/100) And the look on her face when she's receiving my surprise card… it was priceless, despite her face was covered by her vizor.

**(Iruka's LP = 4000 to 3000)**

Iruka: How dare you! Making a fool out of me!

Amber: It's your fault to fell for it… don't blame me for it. You just got suckered by my tricks!

Iruka: But a little damage was a small payment to my victory. With a huge difference between my monster's ATK and your puny DEF will soon be shattered! Now go, Strong Wind Dragon! Blow away her monster and end this battle once and for all!

And this time, it was the real one that spread its wing out and dived down for a kill. Usually, this is where it ends for me in this turn and she just laughed her butt off for my defeat, but after that small explosion occurs, something unexpected happens…

**(Iruka's LP = 3000 to 2000)**

**(Amber's LP = 3200 to 1400)**

Iruka: What? That's impossible! You're still survived even after that attack? But how…?

Amber: I just have a little friend in my hand that will help me out in this kind of situation… and its name is **Stronghold Guardian**! (0/1500) During the damage calculation, I can discard this card in order to raise my monster's DEF by 1500. And that's the reason why I can easily save from your final attack that you've placed onto me. *laughs for a bit* Oh boy, you just got suckered out not once, but twice in a row! Nothin' beats that!

Iruka: That's impossible! I… I end my turn!

**(Strong Wind Dragon's ATK = 3400 to 2400)**

**(Wicked Avatar's ATK = 3500 to 2500)**

Amber: And with that, I can now use my Spell and Trap cards once again. You better get your heads up cause it's payback time for what you did to me!

* * *

><p>(Turn 16: <strong>Amber<strong> = 14, Iruka = 2000) (SC: Amber = 5, Iruka = 3)

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, what we just witnessed here was a total miracle! Despite the odds that was against her for the last two rounds, she was still able to dodge the final blow on her and leaving her opponent in such surprise as well! But, the odds are also against her as well since that her opponent controlled such a strong monster that will forced Amber to think of a way to defeat it once and for all! Can she do it?

Amber: Here goes something… my trump card that will change things around! *draw* Okay now, you ready for a beatdown of your life? I activate my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**! With this card, I can special summon back my monster from my graveyard, and it will be—

Iruka: *panics for a bit* I won't let that happen! I activate my trap card, **Raigeki Break**! I discarded my last card on my hand in order to stop you from summoning out your monster! Now, shatter away your trap card!

It looks like she managed to dodge the first bullet and she just laughs at my attempt, but that wasn't I was aiming for. I just wanted to know what kind of a trap card that she has on that field and she just wasted it for good. This is a good time for me to end this matter once and for all and also make another surprise that she won't seeing it coming at all.

Amber: You fell for my trap… I wasn't about to summon out a monster, you silly witch!

Iruka: *shocked* W-What? T-then, it was all for naught?

Amber: By the looks of it, yeah! But first, I switched my Giant Germ in attack mode and don't be fooled by its look. This little guy is stronger than what you think!

Iruka: *confused* Huh?

Amber: Here's my real intention! I activate my last trap card, **The Light Rays of Hope**! Here's how it works, by removing from play one Light Synchro Monster that I have on the field, I can transfer its full attack onto one monster that I have on the field. And since I'm removing my Divine Phoenix Maka from play, my Giant Germ will gain an additional 3600 ATK onto it! But as a counter payment, I took damage of 100 LP for every level of the banished card and I have to discard one Spell Card as well. Luckily for me, I still have my Speed Spell card that I've draw out earlier.

By discarding my last card in my hand, the pair of wings that was materialized at my back began to flap and separates from me as I took the damage for it. And my Maka enters inside the Giant Germ, which in return grew larger and covered in flames. I guess this monster can't take the heat, but this is where it ends!

**(Amber's LP = 1400 to 400)**

**(Giant Germ's ATK = 1000 to 4600)**

**(Wicked Avatar's ATK/DEF = 2500 to 4700 / 1100 to 200)**

Amber: I might not be able to defeat your Avatar, but your blunder in placing your Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode is all what I needed the most! Now go! Break that dragon down and let us advance to the next level!

Iruka: *stutters for a bit* No… it can't be… *screams in anger* NOO!

**(Iruka's LP = 2000 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Team Elements)**

* * *

><p>MC: That is it, ladies and gentlemen! The Wicked monsters have fallen to the power of the will of Team Elements! Despite the odds of facing for the team, they don't seem to bother about it and managed to pulled out a miracle out of nowhere! And because of that, Team Elements will move on to the semifinals! But one question remains… who would be their opponent in the next round? Let's keep tune in to find out! But for now, up next, it will be Team 5Ds will duel against Team Ragnarok to find a place for the semis as well! Be sure to capture that moment!<p>

Like I said before, nothing is impossible if you kept believe in your deck. Besides, having a Variety deck which consists of different archetypes sure helps me a lot in dueling, rather than stick to one group. When I returned back to my pitstop, I can see that the twins are heading towards me with a smile on their faces and Yusei just approached to me as I gave him a nod before taking off my helmet.

Rua: *gets excited* Wow, Amber-nee-chan! I can't believe that you managed to win!

Ruka: *nods happily* Despite the odds that was against you, you kept on going, Amber-nee-chan.

Amber: *smiles at them and pat on Rua's head* Aww, thanks, you guys. *looks at Yusei* I guess it's your turn to make a move, huh?

Yusei: Yeah, let's just hope that we can duel each other at the finals. *offers a handshake*

Amber: *shakes his hand* I can't wait for that to happen.

And after that shake, the 5Ds went to their pitstop and prepared themselves for their battle. Meanwhile, Kira and Akira walks towards me and congratulate me for my success. And as the day continues on, the defeated Team Eternal walk towards us and for some reason, they wasn't that mighty when we first met.

Kasumi: U-um… *fiddling the fingers* C-congratulations for your win…

Kira: Eh? What's this? Why they suddenly turned into a soft harmless kitten?

Elena: Um, you see… *gets nervous for a bit* H-how should we say this…?

Iruka: What you guys see there is only our act to fit in the character for the cards that we have… but since that we lost in this tournament, we can't put up the façade anymore and just… be us…

Amber: Is that so? **(Man, things can be weird at times… but that what make things interesting, no doubt about that)** So, what brings you here?

The question that I asked them makes that surprised for a little bit before their team leader handed them their emblem to me. When I think about it, Team Ace does the same thing by handed in their emblem to Storm. I guess this is what they put the trust in winning the tournament to our team then. I gladly took the emblem and placed it under the Team Ace, reminding them that we will win to the end, making the girls happy before they took their leave.

Akira: What did I tell you guys? There's more than meets the eye.

Kira: *looks at Akira* Oh geez, thanks a lot, Captain Obvious…

Akira: *confused* Eh?

And as both of them continued to argue with each other, I have a different set of mind in this state. I guess there is something I need to discuss with Storm for a bit before the next round. This is one problem that really needed to fix before things will go haywire and I can't afford to lose this battle, no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, Team Elements will go on to the next round. What kind of discussion that she wanted to have with Storm? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**The card of the day:**

**The Light Rays of Hope (Normal Trap Card)**

**By discarding one Spell Card, you can remove from play one Light Synchro Monster from your graveyard to apply its attack onto a monster on the field. You take 100 damage for every level of the banished card.**


	37. C36: Boys' Experiences

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and one other team with a huge shadow beast behind the team.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Boys' Experiences<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

MC: _That is it, ladies and gentlemen! The Wicked monsters have fallen to the power of the will of Team Elements! Despite the odds of facing for the team, they don't seem to bother about it and managed to pulled out a miracle out of nowhere! And because of that, Team Elements will move on to the semifinals! But one question remains… who would be their opponent in the next round? Let's keep tune in to find out! But for now, up next, it will be Team 5Ds will duel against Team Ragnarok to find a place for the semis as well! Be sure to capture that moment!_

Wow… I can't believe it that we're actually made it to the next round… the semis… never thought of reaching this far without the help of Amber and my friends. This situation is nearly similar to the one that we attended in the WTGP a few months ago. But things are different from the looks of it, because this time, unlike any normal tournament, for those who are realized the situation that both of our team and 5Ds are facing in, the future is still at stake and the possibilities of getting a different ending is getting more and more of an annoyance and at the same time, a nerve-wracking moment. Will it be our victory and the future is save or will Team New World win this tournament and it will be the end of them all… but there is still one thing that bothers me the most when I think a lot since the day that I've met Kira-san… Z-ONE… I can still remember the story that Kira-san told me…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback*<strong>

_Kira: Z-ONE… I thought that if I managed to beat him, not only the city is saved for good, but also the world's fate will not change for the worse, everything that I've bet is all for nothing as if he just laughs of my desperate attempt to save the city._

_And then, there's a few flashes about the gang's sad faces and the fallen tears from the girls that he knows which that they didn't complete the mission, the Ark Cradle fell onto the Neo Domino City, the city crumbles into oblivion and many people, including Yusei and the rest of the gang fall for their demise, leaving the surviving Kira all alone in that city._

_Storm: Kira…_

***End of flashback***

* * *

><p>Just remembering that makes me think of something that haven't crossed my mind at all before this whole WRGP starts… who the heck is this Z-One? Was he like… the real boss of the real battle that was about to appear if we managed to get through it? I thought that Yliaster is already a nutbar for me to take care of this situation. And let's not forget to mention that some of my members are already have make it personal to these guys, especially Amber and myself. I still need to make a payback from what their Duelbots done to me a few months ago, especially to that Placido.<p>

And also, I know this is an awkward question for me to ask but… is it me or did I just keep forgetting about dropping the honorifics as Kira-san told me to do so? What, is he old or something like that? No offense, Kira-san…

As I continued to ponder the whole thing in the current situation in this infirmary bed, I was failed to notice two things that occurs to me while I'm still in my own Wonderland… one, the duel between Team Ragnarok and Team 5Ds are live and on the TV and it seems like it was an even match between the two teams. And the other…

Amber: *looks at him while crossing my arms and raised my eyebrow* You seem to be in deep thought, Storm…

…I didn't notice that she was right in front of me the whole time. That little information runs towards my brain and hits me hard… really hard.

Storm: *stutters for a bit before surprised to see her* A-Amber! U-um… how long have you—

Amber: Long enough to see you in your 'thinking mode' for the time being. By the looks of it, you seem to be in trouble about something. So troubled, you failed to noticed me walking into this room, and let's not forget that I've to run here to discuss with you about something. Mind telling me what's been through your mind, Storm?

When she asked me about it, she approaches to me as she sits on the chair, which is next to my bed and just keep looking at me with a concern look on her face. Eh, why is it that my face is began to heat up when she looks at me like that? This has never happened to me before… wait, thinking back on what that Yuraq card said to me just now…

* * *

><p><strong>*another flashback, thoughts about Yuraq's speeches*<strong>

_Does it involve you were not able to help out the ones that you wanted to help?_

_You have been talking a lot about the Crimson Vessel lately ever since that you've used my powers to save her._

_And this Crimson Vessel, she really does reminded you of her, doesn't she?_

_Mortal, do you have any feelings on her?_

_Think this through and do not ended up regretting it later on…_

***end of another flashback***

* * *

><p>Amber: *waves my hand in front of his face* Hello~ earth to Storm, are you still in there? You know, if you keep ignoring me, I might have to 'snap' you out of your fantasy world of yours...<p>

Storm: *snaps out of it* Ah! Sorry, Amber! There are times that I tend to lose my focus outside of dueling…

Amber:*sigh* No, it's okay, I can understand what you're trying to say in this kind of stuff. But please, whenever that you have something to think about, be sure to tell me about it, ok? This matter doesn't concerns you alone. That's the reason that we're partners in the first place.

Storm: Amber…

Amber: *takes a deep breath and get serious* Alright, now I can get to the point. Storm, there's something that I wanted to discuss with you. It's about Akira, your friend…

Storm: *confused* Akira? What about him? I saw him duel at the TV and he seems good about it.

Amber: *shakes my head* That's not what I meant, Storm. You know, he wasn't serious about this whole matter that we're currently in. If you notice the whole battle, he lets the other team go first and let his guard down which he thought that it was safe.

Storm: Well, his Steelswarm deck really needed to go second, so I don't see any problems there. That alone will give him advantage over his opponent and—

Amber: *intervenes* Let me finish what I have to say before you can continue on what you're about to say, okay? I just don't want him to screw things up the plan that both of our team and 5Ds are trying to lay out here. Storm, I know that he's your friend, but letting the other team go first and lowering your guard means to lose some serious life points. This isn't another turbo duel that everyone can enjoy to see it. Much to most people doesn't notice the whole situation and the wave those Team New World applied to the people, this is a duel where you put your life is on the line! *clenches fist* If Team New World wins this duel, I will never forgive myself for making such stupid decision by letting him join in our team in the first place!

I guess what she said was right in the first place. This duel is important not only to us, but also the sake of the future. I know that I was partly blame for this for not telling him the whole situation that we're facing at this time. I have my own reasons to do so… I just don't want any of my friends get involved something that is out of their hands but knowing him since the first day, once that he has locked something that he likes to do, there's no way that we can force him to back out from what he wanted to do…there's also another thing about Amber. As much as I don't want to say it in front of her and trying not to hurt her feelings at the same time, I think that she's too tense about this whole matter. If only that she can cool her head down for a bit, maybe she won't be in this tense at all. And with that, Amber continues on what she was about to say…

Amber: I know how he could feel, but we can't allow any options of failure in the WRGP! You know full well what happened to me a few months ago, right?

Just hearing what she said makes my fist tightens up for one bit and if it wasn't for that Earthbound Immortal card that I have in my disposal, there's a possibility that she wouldn't be with us today…

Amber: If Akira gets his grip on the situation that he's facing and take things more seriously more than ever, I'll let him stay in our team. But if he didn't pull himself together… he'll be off the team for good! And you better tell him about this matter, Storm! *looks at him with a serious glare* And I mean it!

Just hearing her shouting at me really threw my guard off for a minute there. Among all of the scolds and warning that I've listened to her, this is the first time that she's really serious about it. Great, how should I reply this answer?

Storm: *looks down for a bit before looking at her* I will, but I won't guarantee that he'll be able to fill in the requirement that you wanted, Amber.

As I give my words to her, Amber seems to calm down for a bit and her expression is back to her normal smile on her face. Well, there's one thing that I have to do now while waiting for the semis to come around… I think I better get back to my ride, head home and explain in the details to him.

Now that is out of the way, Amber helps me out from the bed and since that the pain in my back is decreasing, I think that I can get back on the track and make amends of my absence in the tournament. While we're walking out from the room, a random person suddenly knocked behind me, just rushing out of the way without even apologizing. But that's not the case…

Amber: Hey, Storm, you ok?

Okay, you might wonder why she asked me that question… if you really wanted to know, I actually had her leaning against the wall while I'm facing right in front of her, still holding her hand close to the wall and looked at her directly in her eyes. Man, this is REALLY an awkward situation. I can hear her breathing normally and I can feel it that it was hitting on my neck gently, if you can ignore that she has her confused look on her face when this thing happened all of the sudden and then, my chest had this tight feeling again, but one thing I do know is that I didn't blush, that's for sure. After that little moment that I've faced, the gears continue to rotate to normal to let the awkward moment go away. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to handle things that involves girls. That's right, you heard me right. If it's about normal things related to duel and Riding Duel, I guess that's fine by me... other than that, I'm close to zero since that I'm still not used to this kind of stuff.

Storm: *letting her go* Yeah… I guess so… *realized something and look around* By the way, where did Akira and Kira-san went off to this time?

Amber: *shrugs* I just don't know, Storm… I'm not their babysitter, so let them have their fun for the tomorrow.

I guess she's right. You know, I kinda like this pleasant feeling while she's holding my hand to help me out and drags me out of the hospital while making my way back to the ride at our pitstop, just like in that WTGP tournament with her enthusiastic charisma of having the duel for fun… oh man, I got drifted by my weird thoughts again. I wonder what the others are doing at this time?

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

Oh yeah! What a rush for today! My first debut in the battle and I've managed to defeat 2 of the Wicked monsters before girly took over and puts the conclusion to them for good. At times, she was really tense about the whole thing. I mean, come on… this is just a normal tournament that was all about having fun! I still have no idea why would she work up over a small matter. Come to think of it, Sparky usually thinks the same thing when it comes to this kind of matter and he won't took part of the competition and ended up being another spectator, but in this case, it doesn't seem like it and that usually means that there's something was up. I mean, there's gotta be a reason why he was under assault from those guys in biker suits and not to mention a tall guy and a munchkin with rollerblades in white clothes a few days ago. I just had a feeling that Sparky had his reasons why he joined in the duel in the first place. How can I tell from this current information that I have? I can tell just by the way he's in the situation, just like in the good ol' military days where Zen was trying to recruiting a friend of Sparky's friend in his village and then, you know what happens right after that.

Man, it's evening already and I'm kinda hungry all of the sudden. Well, I might as well head towards some place, get some grub before heading back home. It's a good thing that I have a spare key for Sparky's home or else, I might spend my time outside of the apartment…

When I walked into that restaurant and sits at the place that has TV nearby so that I can watch, I can hear some sort of a conversation from a group of 3 people and they seemed that they aren't getting along well. I mean, come on, a tanned, bald Egyptian guy with a stern look on his face with his Egyptian clothes, all in white and a few gold decorations on his belt and shoes, and then there's another guy that dresses like a cowboy with a straw on his mouth and he doesn't seem to care much about the whole manners and stuff as he placed his feet on top of the table, trying to annoy the other guy who is another average Joe in his late 20s, wearing orange short sleeve shirt, blue torn jeans on the knees and black with gold lines on it as well. One thing I do know is that these guys are not in synchronization…

The Cowboy guy: Hmph, just because that we're sitting in this together, no thanks to that woman, that doesn't mean that we can all get along with this kind of situation alone. I mean, I think I should go solo with all my strongest fusion deck ever! And I, **Shira Ryukino**, shall be the one who will be the ace of the team and not only that, I shall claim the throne from that guy, Yusei Fudo and make name for myself!

Average Joe: *sigh* Let me remind you that this isn't what they a singles match, Shira. We're in this battle together and if it wasn't for that girl who wanted us to join in this tournament, maybe we wouldn't reached this far. Heck, if we win this battle and defeated Team 5Ds by pure chance, that's a bigger win that just beat the King alone. Just consider ourselves lucky that we've made it this far, isn't that right, **Oberon Malketh**?

Oberon: *just nodded in silent but still ignoring Shira and taking a sip of coffee*

Shira: *groans* Geez, this guy never seemed to talk much. Just how in the world did you can understand what he wanted to said, **Dimon**?

Dimon: That's because I ain't that harsh when it comes to talking big and such. And you do know that she has a reason to recruit us in the first place, right?

Oberon: …a reason that only she knows… I can never understand women...

Shira: Hmph, whatever. You two can do things your way, just don't get burned from my flames. *tilted my hat to cover my eyes*

Oberon: …it seems like no matter what we said, he doesn't seem to have interest in it or even to lend an ear about this matter…

Dimon: I agree with you completely… the only one that can take care of him is that girl alone. She knows what she is going to do about him.

Oberon: …the holy phoenix wielder?

Dimon: Nope, not that person… but when you put that thoughts into it, Shira did say that he wanted to duel her in the first place. *sigh* I just don't know where did that girl get him from…

Shira: I just don't get it how in the world would she wanted to have you two in my team in the first place. If it wasn't for something that she wanted from my deck, I don't think that you all could made it to this round. You all lowlifes should thanked me for what I've done in contributing the wins that was hard to maintained our team to stay in the league.

Man, that guy sure have a stuck-up attitude, even higher than Jacky before he lost his title with Yusei. And there's three things that I wanted to know… one, who's the girl that they kept mentioning in their conversations? Two, why do I got a funny feeling that these guys are more than meets the eye? I mean, come on, they don't get along very well, but still managed to pull off some sort of a miracle out of nowhere, just like how Sparky and girly does it in the nick of time… and third… where the heck is my freakin' food? I'm starving right over here! Don't let me get in that kitchen and forcing me to go "hulkster" in there… even I have my limits when it comes to my stomach. I really don't want to do the "_Whatcha' gonna do, brother? Whatcha' gonna do when I come for you?_" gimmick again, not my kind of stuff...

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Ah, bakery shop… even in this lovely evening, a man like me couldn't end my day without a NICE, BIG sandwich, like uh... kids waiting for Sunday morning just to watch their favourite cartoons... yeah, that sounds about right in my book. After watching the whole duel of Team 5Ds beating the heck out of team Ragnarok and our team pulls out the impossible with those Wicked monsters, it seems like we've managed to go to the next round after all. And let's not forget that Team New World made it to the next round as well… and of course the other random team that I forgot their name on it. I just hope that during the semis, we won't ended up either dueling against Team 5Ds or even Team New World in the beginning… but hey, anything is possible, right?

When I was looking around for my dinner for the day, I noticed that there was that ONE mouth watering, stacked up neatly sandwich, which it has ham and nice golden egg that was cooked well on it, left in that basket. And as I was about to get it and tried to grab it at the same time, another hand that was also headed for that sandwich as well and I ended up grabbing someone's hand instead. What the heck? This is my sandwich, for crying out loud!

?: Um… excuse me, but is it okay if I could have it?

Wait a minute… the one that spoke to me is a girl. She has a soft tone, her hand is feeling REALLY soft, even softer than Sherry's teddy bear in my timeline (**don't try to ask me on how did I know that with the info that suddenly rushes into my head or even getting my chance of holding her teddy bear in the first place before accidentally hitting the wrong "button" without looking on where should I've looked at cause that's the last thing I don't want to remember... man, bad time for me and I have no idea why am I thinking this right now for comparison.**) and she was wearing some sort of a trench coat that was made for the women and when I looked at her, man, did I just amazed by the way I've looked at her... a hottie.

With her innocent look, she has the similar long silver hair, just like mine but it was all the way onto her thighs, that blue eyes that displays an aura of kindness and affection. Inside the trench coat that she wears, there is a blue blouse and nice sleek black pants that she wears, the coat has blue lines going down at the edges of her sleeves as a decoration. Man, a hottie just two meters away from my face and at this time, I'm holding her hand. This is the part where a man like me should try to maintain my composure rather than let my hormones kick in that it will ended up going for the 'kill'. Man, I just wish that I'm playing a bad guy around here so that things will go my way…

Kira: *ahem* Uh, sure, you can have it. I can have these normal sandwiches anyways…

?: *gets happy* Ah, thank you very much, um…

Kira: *offers a handshake* The name's Thantos, Kira Thantos.

Yukino: *giggles for a bit before shaking his hand* It's nice to meet you too. I'm Yukino Ayuki. By the way, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind…

Kira: Sure, I got no problem with 100 questions that you wanna hit me with. So, just shoot it away…

Yukino: Okay, well, here goes… *ahem* You see, I've been wondering for a while now, I know that you are from Team Elements, yes? Then, why aren't you dueling right after the selection of the top 16?

Whoa, didn't see that one coming… man, this babe sure is sharp and not all about the look when it comes to things that I got myself involve in my team. Well, in this case, I tried to get myself away from dueling from others for the time being until further notice so that I don't have to repeat the same mistakes that I've made in my timeline. But for how long? Only time will tell…

Kira: Well, to be honest with ya', I was only there as a substitute or something that I would like to call a benchwarmer. Another reason of me doing so is because I wanted to get a front view of the battle so that I won't missed a beat.

With that response, she was surprised to hear it and before I knew it, she breaks down into giggles. Man, everytime she giggles out, I had a feeling that I wanted to hug her like a teddy bear or if even possible, eat her up 'til I'm full… seriously, that's how I feel at this time.

Yukino: I'm not sure how I should respond to this matter, but I also planned the same thing as well. *looks at him with a smile on my face* The whole reason I joined in the tournament is because of getting myself a good view from the pitstop as well. Oh my, it seems like both of us have something in common, Mr. Thantos. *smiles*

Kira: Please, just call me Kira. *smiles a bit*

Man, I can't believe it… not only that she wears the same trench coat in black colour, but also having the same interest AND same train of thoughts as I am! Wow, it was like as if, I've met my soulmate… or in this case, my mirror, gender bender self… okay, remind me of NOT thinking like that again. That's just plain creepy, even more creepier than Ryder with his egg sandwich obsession that has no end to it and Lumina's wacky combination of weird ingredients for her new ramen experiment at the same time, combined.

Kira: So uh… wanna go somewhere together? That is... if you're not busy or anything like that... *scratches the back of my head*

Yukino: *smiles* Sure!

Wow, I think I just hit the jackpot... I'm willing to go for a trade. A sandwich that I wanted so much, for a hot babe right in front of me with both looks and brains. Man, I could get used to this new life in this timeline if it's her. Hmm, there's one thing I gotta know… why did she asked me the question earlier? As I ponder for a bit about it, there's just one conclusion that I can think of it… NAH~! I don't have time to think that! I think that she might got eliminated earlier in the tournament and ended up as a spectator, maybe this is the reason that she noticed me? That's a possibility...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Three different point of views right after the battle. So now, Storm has to take care of the responsibility that he made a promise with Amber. Just how does he is going to do so? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	38. C37: The Threat Under the Moonlight

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and one other team with a huge shadow beast behind the team.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: The Threat Under the Moonlight<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

Night time is now shine upon us with its dim moonlight and I can see Akira's bike right at our garage, which indicates that he's at home, probably doing something in it or even already went to sleep. I guess that's normal for guys to do at times like this since that it can be tiring at times. But this is Akira we're talking about… he isn't like any other normal guys that I knew of… but remembering what she warns me earlier…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback*<strong>

_Amber: If Akira gets his grip on the situation that he's facing and take things more seriously than ever, I'll let him stay in our team. But if he didn't pull himself together… he'll be off the team for good! And you better tell him about this matter, Storm! *looks at him with a serious glare* And I mean it!_

***end of flashback***

* * *

><p>She was right about one thing though… if only I told him what was going on with the current situation that I'm in right now, maybe he'll have a change of phase at one point and took things more seriously than ever? Besides, either he was really serious about things that he wanted to do or just goofing around while take things slow, one thing I do know that he's always get the job done. That's one good thing I can tell from him, which once again… I forgot to tell Amber about it... Darn it! I keep forgetting important things and it just kept slip away from my mind! While I'm making my way to my apartment, before I can reach the doorknob, for some reason I don't know, the door just keep vibrating for a little bit and I can even listen a music that slips out from it as well.<p>

Storm: You know… something tells me that once I've opened the door, this is gonna be a painful thing to me…

**Yuraq**: _Hmph, you humans always stated the obvious…_

Yeah, it said the right thing. At least that Yuraq and I are trying to get along and at the same time, didn't let it get control over me. That'll be the last thing that I'm using its power for the sake of others. There's one thing that I wanted to know about this card, which is just how a single card could possess such heavy amount of darkness in it? That's one mystery that I can never understand.

As I turned the doorknob and opens it wide, the VERY first thing that I have to do is closing my ears because the room was now so loud and noisy, and I can see Akira was doing some of a good move and dance with the music that I've used to listen to whenever I kinda felt bored about it, all alone. Wow, I never knew that he could dance very well with the music.

Akira: *shouts at him* HEY, SPARKY! Wanna join in the dance together? This is some music you got here!

I couldn't hear him clearly what he said as I made my way to the speaker and turned it off before safely letting go of my ears that avoids my ear from exploding via loud noise.

Akira: Hey, what's the big idea? I was having a good time with the music!

Storm: *sigh* Akira-kun, please be considerate once in a while! Its night time and the neighbors are probably sleeping at this time. And why in the world are you only in shorts?

Akira: Oh, come on! You know how bored I can be, right? I mean, your home doesn't have much entertainment other than the computer that was used ONLY for duel purposes, the new TV that still haven't got its screen plastic cover off yet and of course this new sound system with a bunch of CD collections along with it. Man, you can be a party pooper at times, Sparky! *pouts and crossed arms*

Storm: Ah… I guess that's just being me, I guess… ^^"

Akira: Alright, alright… I guess I should go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow's semis. Maybe that way, it could kill some of boredom time…

Storm: *stops him* Akira-kun, wait for a moment…

Akira: *stops at my track* Eh? What's wrong now?

Okay, how am I supposed to say this? There's something that I want to talk about it but I don't seem that words alone was enough to make him understand. As I stated before, no matter what I wanted to say, he's not gonna listened to it, unless it is something important and not some things that involves threats or some sort, which most of the words that I've said might have entered his right ear, but it will flows out from his left. And with that, he just takes things casually and doesn't even see it as a threat at all, as if I was bluffing about something. There's gonna be other way that might attracts his attention. What was the old phrase once said, 'Action speaks louder than words', right? Wait, that's it!

Storm: Say, Akira-kun. I was wondering… since that the night is still young, why don't we go for a practice duel for tonight to prepare for tomorrow? Maybe this way, this will let go some of your steam?

Akira: *smiles widely* Now, those are the words I'm looking for! It has been a while since that we both dueled together, which is when you left the Organization and leave me all alone… oh well, let's go! *starts walking towards the door while dragging his hand*

Storm: *tried to stop him* W-wait, Akira-kun! Don't tell me that you're going out with only your shorts on? Geez, have some sense of dignity for once!

I just hope that the message I tried to relay might have gotten into his head or else, things will gone from bad to worse or in Amber's case, expulsion from the team… and believe me, that's the last thing that I would want to happen since he's the powerhouse of the team, and I don't want to severe my bonds with either of them since these two are my friends…

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

I just don't feel like going home for tonight or even went to the mountains for some training for strengthen up my materialization of the duel monsters that I can do. There are times that whenever I'm worried about something, that's when I couldn't sleep well. So, in the end, without my helmet on, I began to speed up on the track and letting the chill breeze hits my face to cool myself down. If Storm can't convince him, I might as well try to force him to understand what I'm about to say or I'm giving him the boot out of my team. Geez, Storm really does have weird friends at times…

And before I knew it, I've reached at the end of the road and it is now leads me to the bustling city. Even at this night, the people are sure having some good time with someone they like with a smile on their faces. This is one of the reasons that I wanted to protect this city and the future itself. I've said to myself that there's no way that Synchro Monsters are the cause of the destroyed future, which is stated by those Yliasters, even up to the point of abusing my powers for their sake of taking down many Synchro users for their sake of so called 'changing the course of a better future'. I just don't see it as it is and that's the reason that we mustn't let it happen.

While taking a big turn at a corner, I noticed something near the bridge from my position, which there are 2 D-Wheels and one of them are belong to one typical person that I know from my team… and at this time… he's with a girl? And both of them seem to eat a sandwich together and chatting happily while our team isn't around? Wow, that's a first… might as well stop by and I'm gonna give him a good tease since he's all but laying around the pitstop for self entertainment and just relaxing around most of the time. That is one of the reason and the other was about his little black book that I wanted to throw it away from his disposal but he still keeps it to himself from letting my hands on getting on it. And honestly, that book alone as written 'threat' all over it, kinda creep me out for a while and possibly to the other gangs. I stopped right behind them and just look at them with a happy look on my face, knowing that this is a good time to do so.

Amber: Well, well, well… I didn't know that you can be a player when it comes to girls, Kira…

Just that comment alone is enough to make him twitched for a bit from his date, and the girl that was with him turns around and looked at him and then with me before she began to replied to me.

Yukino: *looks at Amber and then back at Kira with a confused look* Um… what's the meaning of this…?

Amber: *laughs for a bit* Oh, don't take it the wrong way, an 'old' guy like him doesn't suits me well. I'm just glad that he found someone that has the same characteristic as he is. Heck, straight to the point, for some reason, I just think that you two are really are fit for each other.

Kira: *twitches for a bit* You really have to say it, do you?

Amber: *shrugs* Hey, I'm just stating the obvious… and look, even she does agree with what I said. *smiles at him*

Yukino: *blushes a bit* E-Eh?

Amber: Come on, you better admit that you actually like him, aren't you, lady?

The more I pressured to her, the redder her face than she really is, as red as a tomato. Combined that with her shy personality from what I see, I guess I just hit the jackpot. And it seems like I've managed to annoyed Kira back and what's even better is that he doesn't seem like he's gonna take out his black book and start scribbling something on it.

Kira: *sigh as my face is slightly red* Alright, alright, you have your fun for tonight, but I assure you that I'm gonna get you back for this…

Amber: Yeah, right. Like I'll let it happen to me while you're around, just enjoying the view. I'll be sure to let my guard up from now on.

Kira: Believe me, you won't see it coming at all… *smirks*

And with that in mind, I think that a little laugh for tonight was something that I needed to cool my nerves down before the tomorrow's tournament. Speaking of tournament, it seems like my radar just picked up that someone is dueling around the area and according to the information, it seems like… Storm is the one who is dueling? What the heck, I thought that he was discussing the matter with Akira about the current matter that I've told him to do so, not go dueling! Great, it seems like there's another person that is needed for a scolding as well… seriously, why there are things that I have to do it myself?

Kira: Judging by the look on your face, it seems like a certain someone gets on your nerves… and also, there's a duel going on, right?

Amber: *wears a helmet* Yeah, and he's annoyed me already… well, I better head off then…

I began to press on the throttle and speeds away, leaving those two lovebirds alone. Why in the world would he do that? He sure has some explaining to do… and I just had a bad feeling about this… I can tell because my instincts said so.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

Good, just go away and stop interrupting me with a date of mine, y'know? Wait, did I said a date? That's a rare word for me to use and I wouldn't be surprised to have a hot babe to accompany me for once in a while. But for some reason, Yukino seems to have a concern look on her face.

Kira: What's with the sour face? Is there something wrong?

Yukino: *shakes my head lightly* No, it's not that… it just that, everytime there's a duel, I just wanted to see it and since this one involves your friends, I just had this feeling that I don't want to miss it, that's all.

The whole reason why she is concern about it is because of she wanted to watch a live duel? There's only one thing that I have in mind that I wanted to say… she's just keep filling the bill of what kind of a dream girl I really want back in my timeline.

Kira: If that's the case, why don't we just follow her and see where it leads?

Yukino: *gets happy* I would love too! Let's go!

She was the first one who gets on her ride and began to revved it up. She sure got some spunk when it comes to this matter, just like my ol' days… oh well, I couldn't let a lady waited up even longer. Time to see some live action!

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

Alright! It has been a while since I've dueled Sparky and better yet, the track that we're choosing is the longest track and even the view of during the battle is also quite a beauty. With the moon that shines nicely over the sea, it's no wonder that this place is a good place to attract more attention of duelists all over the world and not to mention the local citizens themselves. With the breeze that accompanied both of us for the duel while wearing our helmet on, I can tell that this is going to be an interesting battle. And as both of us are at the starting line, time for a little friendly chat with the guy. For quite a while, he's been under the weather lately, even inviting to this duel… I wonder why?

Akira: *whistles* Man, you sure know how to choose a good spot when it comes to dueling, eh, Sparky? And not to mention doing it right under the moonlight… usually this is where couples enjoyed their dates… *realized* Oh, don't tell me that you're taking me out on a date or something?

Storm: Why did you think of that out of the blue, Akira? You know that I'm a straight guy and I did tell you that we're gonna have a simple duel… -_-"

Akira: *chuckles for a bit* I know, man! I just kid around… oh well, shall we get this party started, then? My trigger finger is itching for a duel right now! *moving my fingers in excitement*

Storm: Yeah, knowing you, you were very impatient when it comes to duel… *smiles for a bit* Let's not further delay this duel…

Both: SPEED WORLD 2… SET ON! *pressed the button on the monitor*

**= DUEL MODE, STANDBY! =**

**= CHOOSING ALTERNATIVE LANE… =**

And the lane has been set up for this friendly duel and both of us revved our engine to the max! Burning rubber as the tyre began to speed up at the stationary position and smokes began to appeared out of it.

Akira: C'mon, let's get this show on the road!

Storm: *placed the vizor in position and grins for a bit* Yeah, Let's Break It Down! Riding Duel—

Both: ACCELERATION!

* * *

><p>As both of us began to accelerate on the straight line, both of us can see the incoming corner ahead of us and I know that he usually like started first, so that's why I just simply slows down my ride, letting him outrun my D-Wheel and letting him have his first turn. I always wanted to start second anyways…<p>

(Turn 1: **Storm** = 4000, Akira = 4000) (SC: 0)

Akira: Hey, buddy! I know that you always wanted to go first since that your deck said so!

Storm: Yeah, I can already tell that you wanted to go second because of your deck as well!

Akira: But this time, I've upgraded my deck for a bit! Let's see how well you really are if you're trying to break through my strongest offense!

Storm: You wanna see it? You got it! Here we go! *draw* I might as well start off with a set monster and a facedown. With that, I end my turn! Your move!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Storm = 4000, <strong>Akira<strong> = 4000) (SC: 1)

Akira: Man, that was a letdown… c'mon, man! Gimme something that makes me surprise for a bit! And stop using the same tactics once in a while! *draw* I'm gonna show you how much I've evolve from that day! Since First things first, I summon out my stinging friend, **Steelswarm Sting** onto the field! (1850/0) Now go! I declare my monster to attack your set card!

After my black bee appears out from the dark portal of my summoning, it wastes no time flew high into the sky, raising its butt which has a stinger on it and dives down with a pierce right through his card, as it turns out to be one of his monkey's lackeys, **Shien's Footsoldier** (700/300) having its chest strikes through it before it shatters into pieces. And as my bee was about to return back to my side of the field, Sparky's monster portal opens up.

Storm: I activate my Shien's Footsoldier's effect, when this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" from my deck. Come on out, **The Six Samurai – Kamon**! (1500/1000)

With that, his armored samurai with dynamite sticks all over its armor jumps out from it and lands right next to him.

Akira: Heh, is that it? *sigh* Man, I was hoping something really good from there… oh well, I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn. Now then, make your move!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: <strong>Storm<strong> = 4000, Akira = 4000) (SC: 2)

Storm: My move now! *draw* I activate a **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**! Since that I have 2 Speed Counters in my disposal, I can draw two cards and discarded one of them in my hand to the graveyard and the one that I take it out was Kagemusha of the Six Samurai! (400/1800)

Akira: Oh, I see what's going to happen next… you're going to take out your ace card onto the field, huh?

Storm: Yeah, seems like it. It may have been the same tactics that I've used, but at least that I have my ways to summon it out before things could go out of hand in my field. I activate my trap card, **Return of the Six Samurai**! When I activate this trap card, I can special summon back one Six Samurai that was in the graveyard until end phase! Return to me, **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**! (400/1800)

Man, I gotta hand it to him… despite that his Speed cards has been limited down due to there isn't any Six Samurai Spell Cards to help him out, he sure can still find his way through to find it to summon it out. It's a good thing for me in this riding duel since that most of his spell cards that revolves around his monsters are not in his disposal but it would be bad for him when he's facing his opponents about this matter. It's a double-edge archetypes that he has to get used to it.

Storm: Level 3 The Six Samurai – Kamon, level 2 Kagemusha of the Six Samurai, tuning up! (3 + 2 = 5). _A warrior that once steps onto the battlefield, to end the war that was once started!_ Synchro Summon! Wield your blade high, **Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En**! (2500/1400)

Akira: Wow, there it is, the ace of your card! But before we continue on, I activate my trap card, Needlebug Nest! With this card, I can discard 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard. Is it okay with you or are you gonna chain it with your monster's effect?

Storm: I'll let it go, for now…

Alrighty then! Let's see here, taking the top 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard, it turns out to be **Steelswarms Cell** (0/0) and **Genome** (1000/0), **Stygian Street Patrol** (1600/1200), **Necro Gardna** (600/1300) and **Speed Spell – Sonic Buster**. Nice, just the cards that I was looking to set it up for my next move!

Storm: Next up, by banishing both of my Kagemusha and Kamon from the graveyard, I can special summon out **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor** at my disposal! (2200/1200) Time to commence the battle phase! My Enishi will slash away your bee with his sword!

Under his command, he unsheathes his sword but for some reason I don't know, he sheathes back his sword while having his back facing at me. Under the confusion that I have no idea what's wrong with it, when I looked at my monster, I can already see that it has been cut horizontally into pieces. Wow, for a samurai, it sure was an agile one, that's for sure…

**(Akira's LP = 4000 to 3650)**

Storm: Now then, I declare my Shi En to attack you directly!

Heh, I've seen that one coming right at me. When I banished my **Necro Gardna** from play, a shadow of itself protects me from his direct attack and takes the blow for me in order to maintain my LP from taking further damage at this time.

Akira: Like I said, I've improved much from that day you leave the organization. Even with your same deck that hasn't change much AT ALL, I don't think the same tactics can be applied on me, Sparky!

Storm: *smiles* Let's just see what's going to happen next, okay? I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: Storm = 4000, <strong>Akira<strong> = 3650) (SC: 3)

Akira: Man, this is something of a letdown… my turn! *draw* Since that there are no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon out **Steelswarm Cell** from my graveyard! (0/0)

Storm: Knowing you, you might want to summon out something stronger than that one, right? That's what you call an evolution, right?

Akira: Heh, not really…

Storm: ?

Akira: As you can see, thanks for letting me use my trap card earlier, lemme show you something interesting. Since that I have exactly 3 dark monsters in my graveyard **(Genome, Stygian Street Patrol and Sting)**, I can special summon my **Dark Armed Dragon** onto the field! (2800/1000)

Storm: *shocked* What?

Oh yeah, I just hit Sparky's shocking face right in the nail! After I put it onto my monster zone, I can see that a black portal opens up and once a legendary dragon that is said to screwed up most of the duelists back in the day. And seeing this bad boy back in action was enough to leave his guard down. Man, I just love how I screwed most of my opponents… with style!

Akira: Now I activate my Dragon's effect! By banishing my Sting, I can destroy your monster.*points at one of his monsters* And say goodbye~ to your Shi En!

The D.A.D. began to gather dark energy onto its claw and just like Jacky's Red Demon's Dragon's signature move, it gives out its Absolute Dark Force right onto him, breaking the sword that was supposed to stop its attack on its track and pierced through its armor chest before it shatters completely. But it doesn't stop there…

Akira: Now that card is out of the way, I activate my trap card, **Call of the Haunted**! Time to bring back the card that will help me out in this kind of situation, **Steelswarm Genome**! (1000/0)

Storm: Oh boy… o.o"

Akira: Oh boy indeed! Now, time for me to sacrifice my Cell and Genome… to make way for my strongest monster of them all! Say hello to my little friend, **Steelswarm Hercules**! (3200/0)

Oh yeah, FINALLY, this card made its debut! A colossal dark beetle flew out from the black portal and lands next to D.A.D. while having its head held high!

Akira: Hey lookie, Sparky! Two beatsticks! *laughs for a bit* How do you like me now?

Storm: One thing I do know is that you always evolve with your deck…

Akira: You betcha! Let's activate D.A.D.'s effect one more time! By removing from play Genome, my monster will destroy your Enishi! One Absolute Dark Force, coming right up!

Storm: Tch… *covers for impact as Enishi was destroyed*

Akira: Alrighty! Next up, I activate a Speed Spell card that I have lastly on my hand, **Speed Spell - Sonic Buster**! Now, by removing 2 counters that I have right now…

**(Akira's SC = 3 to 1)**

Akira: You better take half of the damage of my Hercules' ATK points!

And with that, a cannon appears next to me, shooting past through my Hercules and hits directly at him, giving him an additional 1600 damage. That's a little payback for what he did to me in the last turn.

**(Storm's LP = 4000 to 2400)**

Akira: And now, for the main event! I declare both of my monsters to attack you directly and end this game once and for all!

At first, it does seems like I was about to win but for some reason, I can hear him chuckles for a bit and something was shining behind his vizor before he looked at me with full of determination. And for some reason, his voice was also change into a darker tone.

Storm: *Yuraq took over and control the body* _Unlike this mortal… even I have evolved to the next level… far more advanced than you…_

Akira: Wha…?

Storm: _I activate my trap card, __**Offering to The Immortals**__! With this card, both of the attacks has been negated and I can have 2 Immortal Tokens onto my side of the field._ (0/0)

Akira: O—kay~, I have no idea what you're about to do here, but something tells me that this is gonna be bad… before that happens—

Storm: _I activate my second trap card, __**Swallow Flip**__. With this trap card, your D.A.D. has been destroyed immediately due to its summon condition and the way that you've summoned it out earlier…_

Eh? If that's the case, why didn't he activate it earlier? Geez, this guy sure has bad timings when it comes to activate trap cards. Oh well, might as well just let it be because I still got one more monster on the house. There's no way that he'll be taking down my Hercules and there's no way that I'm gonna risk my LP right about now.

Akira: Looks like I don't have any more cards that I have in my hands at this time. With that, I end my turn this way.

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: <em><strong>Storm<strong>_ = 2400, Akira = 3600) (SC: Storm = 4, Akira = 2)

Akira: *gets excited* WOW! I didn't know that you're also changing some of the stuff in your deck! Now, this is getting interesting! Can't wait to see what's coming out from the woodworks…

Storm: _*silent for a bit* It's my turn… *draw*_

Akira: Uh… aren't you a bit too quiet all of the sudden?

Before he has some time to explain himself about his sudden change, the dark clouds began to gather around him and much to my surprise, even his face that has marks all over his face also glows brightly and something tells me that this isn't going to be pretty.

Storm: _Awaken from your slumber, feast on these offering that was meant for your sacrifice, gather your dark energy around thee and create an ideal world of your own… I summon thee… myself, __**Earthbound Immortal Yuraq Alculla**_! (ATK/DEF 3000)

Whoa, did he just say himself? And that monster's name… isn't that the card that destroys his village? And with that, the pool appears from the black portal and ooze of black liquid appears out and the large black wolf with white lines that was on its body appears out from that pool and it glares at me with full of hatred. Now THIS, is what I call one heck of a challenge!

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like Yuraq has taken over Storm's body and summons out itself to face off with Akira's powerhouse team. The question remains... can Akira defeat an Earthbound Immortal, despite that he's a normal human being, just like how Storm and Crow does it? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	39. C38: A Message from the Enemy

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and one other team with a huge shadow beast behind the team.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: A Message from the Enemy<strong>

**Here's a recap from the previous chapter of the duel:**

(Turn 5: _**Storm**_ = 2400, Akira = 3600) (SC: Storm = 4, Akira = 2)

On Storm's Field (_currently being possessed by Yuraq Alculla_):

**Number of cards in his hands: 2**

**Earthbound Immortal Yuraq Alculla (ATK/DEF 3000)**

**And no set cards**

On Akira's Field:

**Number of cards on his hands: 0**

**Steelswarm Hercules (3200/0)**

**And a set card**

**Alrighty, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

In the unknown place, the three Yliasters are witnessing the duel that was happening at this time with the orb right in front of them and it currently has caught Jose's interest about the current situation, which is Storm's current condition of being possessed by an Earthbound Immortal of a wolf.

Jose: Interesting… it seems like there is still a living Earthbound Immortal which that boy currently has in his disposal. Does that mean that he was once an Earthbound Immortal?

Placido: Hmph, I don't give a darn about that right now. *grins* All I wanted to see is that there is going to be a massacre among that Crimson Vessel's team even before the Circuit can be completed!

Lucciano: *laughs maniacly* Yeah, it seems like one of them have pressed down a self-destruct button in a group and can't take it anymore! That would be SOO much better if I could see it right in front of me!

As they continue to talk about it, the orb shifts its focus onto the three other riders that was heading to the duel, which is Amber, followed by Kira and Yukino right behind her.

Jose: But the person that we have to look out for is these three.

Placido: The Crimson Vessel of the Signers, Amber. She is by far the BIGGEST obstacle that we've encountered and will always tried her best to stop our advances from completing our goal. As persistent as she already is, when it comes to her friends, she will have that soft spot for them as she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect them from harm… humans have such fragile feelings to others… imperfect beings.

As Placido commented about it, Lucciano on the other hand clenches its fist so tightly, that even the resting arm of his throne began to crumble according to its shape while glaring at the person that humiliated him in the duel on their last encounter and up to this day, Lucciano didn't get his revenge being paid back in full to him since the WRGP started.

Lucciano: *grits his teeth* That XYZ user, the Diablos' exterminator… Kira Thantos! If it wasn't for his interference, I could've got such an important information from that Ruka girl regarding her Synchro Dragon and with that info, it will be the downfall of 5Ds for their inevitable defeat. I swear it to you, the next time that I encountered that foolish fool with his big taunting smile at me, the very first thing that I'll do is to rip him to shreds to gain back my dignity!

Placido: Heh, good luck trying to do so… it seems like no matter how far I've travelled back in time, his existence was never existed in the first place. I assume that he is from another dimension…

Lucciano: *gets angry* No matter what, I'll make sure that I'll defeat him and his methods! His so-called powers of bonds will be shattered fully with my Skiel! And besides, I already know his XYZ monster was the most difficult one to summon out, so if that's the case, I'll be sure to know how to countered it for good!

Jose: *gets annoyed* Will both of you be quiet?!

Jose's shout towards the other two Yliasters caught their attention as they regained back their senses and returned their focus onto the orb.

Jose: For the time being, there are things that we need to focus right now. One of them is that we are now facing team 5Ds in the semis. But, our grand project of completing the Circuit is still our most important priority of them all, rather than trying to exact your vengeance for self-satisfaction. Never forget about it, both of you.

Placido: … (_Yusei Fudo… I'll be sure to defeat you for what you've did to me, leaving a mark on my face which it signs as a count of victory for you… I'll make sure of it in the WRGP as this is as far as you can go, along with your so-called teammates…_) *clenches my fist*

Jose: *looking at Yukino at the orb* (_For some reason, I can tell that woman is also someone that we couldn't looked down too as well. This is because she had something that is far stronger than just mere Synchros and the newfound XYZ. There is a possibility that it might even stronger than our Meklords as well. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't be another obstacle that we have to crush…_)

* * *

><p><strong>*Let's continue on with the duel, Amber's Point of View*<strong>

Storm: _Awaken from your slumber, feast on these offering that was meant for your sacrifice, gather your dark energy around thee and create an ideal world of your own… I summon thee… myself, __**Earthbound Immortal Yuraq Alculla**_! (ATK/DEF 3000)

It can't be…! Why in the world that he would summon out something like that?! Is he crazy or something, knowing that it would be the same as submitting your defeat to that card as well?! Usually in this kind of case, it would leave normal people to shock to see its revival once again and let's not forget to mention that the Crimson Vessel that was on my right arm began to glow radiantly again, and it is getting more painful. I already know that in this case, even the other Signers should receive the same message as well. Oh boy, I know that once Storm went back to his apartment, the first person that he'll encountered is none other than Jack Atlas, since that the incident involves him, Carly and the Earthbound Immortal still buried deep within his mind. Not even Crow can stop this guy until that powerhouse has done delivering his Atlas Punches and chokes onto the unfortunate Storm… I kinda feel sorry for him already.

Usually, whenever normal people encounter such a thing, most of them began to scream in terror and ran away from its sight before it became its dinner. But, I can assure you guys 2 things for this current situation. One, the time at this time is 1 a.m., so I presume that most people in the city have either already went to Wonderland or get drunk or something like that. And the other one?

Kira: Wow, it sure is been quite a while since I've last saw one of the Earthbound Immortal cards… man, good times, goo~d times…

Yukino: Yes, after one of the war that was recorded in the history that will remain in the people's heart was about a Signer War. But I thought that most of them are already being sealed up for good.

Kira: Do you think that the rules have something to do with it?

Both of them went silent for a bit as they looked at each other before a grin appeared on their faces and saying something at the same time…

Kira & Yukino: Screw the rules! We've got silver hair!

This is what the reaction I've got from these couple. And as for the one that was facing this sort of danger? Well… let's just say that things are getting out of control…

Akira: Oh yeah! Finally, NOW there's something that is worth fighting for! And it's something that was not supposed to be existed anymore!

Storm: _Now I activate my card's special effect. When I have summoned out this card, all of your Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field will be destroyed and for every card that is shattered away, you will take 800 points of damage!_

Akira: *gets excited* Before things can go haywire, I activate my trap card, **Threatening Roar**! When this card is played, you can't attack me in this turn! Hah, try to get me now, Sparky!

Despite he says that to him, that wolf began to shift its attention to him and whips its tail onto Akira's Spell and Trap cards, destroying both the Threatening Roar and Call of the Haunted what was still left on the field from which I think from the previous turn that he activate it. And due to that, those mentioned cards shatters into pieces and shards of it began to hit Akira and since that he's facing an Earthbound Immortal, any damage that he received from that thing is real, hence the reason why there are some cuts on Akira's T-Shirt and D-Wheel and not to mention that we also have to avoid it as well which it also creates some holes on the road that we followed along. This thing really brings back some of the dark memories that most of 5Ds have to face in order to avoid more people are being sacrificed into a batch of souls to summon out their worst nightmare. And quite honestly, I can understand how they feel about this matter as I was also a part of Yusei's team before meeting with Storm and the others. And Storm already told me about how did he get the card as well before the tournament starts and he said that he doesn't want to use its power, but… why now?

**(Akira's LP = 3600 to 2800)**

Akira: Damn, man! There's no way I'm letting your monster declares a direct attack on me!

Storm: And _since that Threatening Roar stops me from attacking you, in this turn, you are save for now… mortal. I set a card facedown and end my turn…_

* * *

><p>(Turn 6: Storm = 2400, <strong>Akira<strong> = 2800) (SC: Storm = 5, Akira = 3)

Akira: Phew… if it wasn't for that Threatening Roar, I don't think that I can even survive to the end of the turn since that I've got nothing to counter back at you at this time. And also, there is to be some flaw about what I'm facing in right now… when that monster is on the field, I can't target that monster for my battle phase, which it is just sucks. Anything that involves monster battling right in the middle of it could only make things worse than ever since that Yuraq's ATK is enough to take me down for good. But let's see what's gonna happen next, shall we? My move now! *draw*

Amber: Hey, Akira, it's me. What's going on around here?

Akira: Eh? *look behind and saw her as I waved happily* Hey~, girly! It's just another friendly duel here! Oh don't you worry about me, I'm just handling good at times like this.

A friendly duel?! How in the world would he say that this is just another friendly duel!? He has no idea what he is facing right now! Can't he see that thing is a dangerous one to handle?! Not even Hercules can touch it, try to see it with your eyes, for goodness sake!

Amber: Akira, cancel this duel this instance! If the battle prolongs from here, Storm might be ended up being possessed by that card for evil's sake! I mean, look at him! He's holding his head at this time, even trying to maintain its presence is hard enough to control it!

Akira: *confused* Really? *looks at him* Nah, don't you worry about that, I know what I'm doing, girly, so you don't have to worry about that! And besides, if one of my buddies is in trouble of some sort, I extend my hands to him to help him out to preventing it from getting worse! Besides, that's what partners are for, right?

And quite frankly, I was surprised to hear what Akira responded to me, even with a big grin on his face. True, there are times that most of the times are all fun and games and such but if what he said that no matter what kind of situation that he's in, he always keeps up the positive side of him and knows that he can do the impossible. When I think about it, during the duel that he had with Team Eternal in the first place, there are reasons that he let things go on his own way first, so that he gets a better understanding about the whole situation with his confidence held high. Heh, people's emotions on facing such crucial things at times can be a work of mystery at times.

Kira: Yeah, so don't you worry about it, Amber. Just trust him what he was about to do and just hope for the best. Besides, the worst thing that could happen at this time is that he might ended up getting devoured by that card, should he lose this duel and failed to stop him.

That's what I'm afraid of, you idiot… I know that usually in a few minutes, team 5Ds will try to locate the location of this mess but I told them that everything is in good hands and we're taking care of it as soon as possible.

Amber: Hey, Akira… if you can win this duel and saves Storm from that Earthbound Immortal, I'm gonna let you stay in the team and tell you the whole situation that we're actually facing at this time.

Akira: *shocked* EH?! You're planning to remove me out of the team in the first place?! What's the big idea, girly?!

Storm: *gets annoyed* _I have enough of your continuous blabbering of all this stuff! Will you continue on with this duel or do I have to destroy a part of this city first?! It's your choice, mortal!_

Yukino: Oh dear… it seems like we've forgotten about his existence in this sort of matter as well… ^^"

Akira: *realized and shifts back the focus on the duel* Oh yeah! I kinda lost for a while there. Hey, girly, once that this battle over, you better fill me up about it, okay? 'Cause I know that whenever Sparky got himself involved, there are big things which were going to happen…

And with that comment, I gave him a nod in agreement to let him handle this kind of mess. I just hope that you know what you're doing, Akira…

Akira: Alrighty! First of all, I activate Hercules' effect! By paying half of my LP…

**(Akira's LP = 2400 to 1200)**

Akira: I can nuke the field and clear things out of the way, so that I can carve my way for your defeat, Sparky! Try to beat that!

Storm: _*chuckles for a bit* Do you think of doing so will bring you to an advantage? I guess this is time for me to clear your monster out as well… I activate my trap card, Divine Wrath! By discarding the last card that I have in my hand, I negate your monster's effect and set it to its own destruction! Fall for me, you foolish being!_

When he uses that card, a stream of light pierced through the dark sky and smashed it onto Akira's strongest monster as it evaporates into the light to nothingness. Now that I think about it, this is one of those rare times that Storm uses other cards that is related to Six Samurai and I didn't expected him to use the Earthbound Immortal cards in his disposal. And judging by how he plays it, it seems like it isn't him that is dueling since that I know that Storm loves to swarm the field, rather than conquers it all alone. Akira, I just hope that you have found your way to solve this problem or I have no other choice but to intervene and stopped him before things are too late to do so…

Akira: Oh well… I guess this is the time that whenever I felt like I've trapped into a corner, a miracle pops out of nowhere! But first things first! Since that I haven't controlled any monster on the field, I can special summon out my **Steelswarm Cell** from my graveyard! (0/0)

Storm: _Such weakling is no match for my beast!_

Akira: I know that… that's why I tribute it to summon out my card, **Steelswarm Mantis**! (2200/0) And its effect lets me summon out a Steelswarm monster onto my side of the field outside of the graveyard just as long as I pay up another 1000 LP and I'm calling back my destroyed monster, **Steelswarm Hercules**! (3200/0)

**(Akira's LP = 1200 to 200)**

Storm: _Why in the world would he summon out a monster that will never be able to destroy my monster which it cannot be targeted and cannot be attacked? *thinks for a little bit before realized something* You're doing that… just to repeat the same process?!_

Akira: *grins* Yeah, I was just curious about your trap card, so basically, I just wanted to get rid of it. And now, for the finishing touch. I gotta pay half of my LP once again to nuke the field! And this time, there isn't anything that can stop it!

**(Akira's LP = 200 to 100)**

Wow, I didn't know that he would think that far. And seeing that Hercules charges up for a kill, it unleashes a dark thunder right onto both of that Yuraq and his own Mantis. At first, the Yuraq doesn't feel like wanted to leave the field just yet since that it can be really stubborn at times but it eventually began to shatter into pieces and as for Storm? Well, I was concerned for a bit that when he was screamed in pain and eventually cools down, I was relieved for that matter as he was finally coming back from those pain and it also seems that the marks on his face was disappeared as well.

Storm: *holds my head and shakes a bit* Ugh, man, what a headache…

Akira: Yeah! And get ready for your butt kicked! Now go, Hercules will declare a direct attack and time to go for a win!

And with that, his Hercules dashed towards him and tackles his D-Wheel, cutting away the rest of his LP and ended the duel with everyone is saved. And also, the Signer marks on our arms eventually fades off… for now. And now, time to get some info from that idiot. What was he thinking, using such a card that he knows the risks involved!

**(Storm's LP = 2400 to 0)**

**(Duel End. Winner: Akira)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

As I stopped my D-Wheel after the defeat, followed by a happy Akira who beats me in a duel and celebrating it with Kira and… whoever he's with. But Amber stops her D-Wheel next to me, mounted off while taking off her helmet and went towards me in an angry matter as she grabbed my collar jacket and began getting angry at me. You know, this is one of those rare times where she was literally pissed off other than the one that involves Yliasters.

Amber: Storm, what were you thinking?! Summoning out such a card that will cause chaos again?!

Storm: W-wait a minute, Amber! I can explain, but please just calm down for a bit, okay?

Damn, the heat is off the roof, but I can understand how she feels. As she was finally calms down, she lets go of my jacket and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer from me.

Amber: Start talking…

Storm: Well… *rubs the back of my head* …it's something like this…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback, before the duel*<strong>

**(A/N: This is one of those telepathic communications between Storm and Yuraq Alculla and Akira doesn't seem to hear it while they are making their way towards their dueling spot. Man, that's SOO awesome…)**

_Storm: Hey, Yuraq…_

_**Yuraq**__: What?_

_Storm: I know that most of the times, I don't really rely on outside sources… but since that I know Akira-kun for quite a while and speeches won't work on him—_

_**Yuraq**__: So basically, you're asking for my powers to aid you in this quest, am I correct?_

_Storm: As much as I hate to admit it, yeah… but I'll be sure to not letting you or the darkness getting controlled of me when the duel continues on._

_**Yuraq**__: Oh, don't you worry about that. I should forewarned you that since you were never resurrected as one of us, be prepared to held some pain…_

_Storm: Yeah, I understand the risk… and…_

_**Yuraq**__: Hm?_

_Storm: *smiles slightly* Thanks…_

_**Yuraq**__: I will only help you this once, but remember… eventually, I'll conquer the world with my strength and revived my fellow fallen brethrens along with it!_

_Storm: And I'll be sure to stopped it before it even happens._

***end of flashback***

* * *

><p>Amber: *blinks for a few times* Really? This is a first… an Earthbound Immortal helps you out in this matter?<p>

Storm: Yeah, I know that it's weird, but hey, it works…

Amber: *sighs* I'm glad that you're alright, at least. But please… don't do anything reckless, ok? I might even worried more than ever, knowing that you will always risk your life, just like how I do it for my friends.

Man, I think that I just made her worried or something among those lines. One thing I do know is that Akira does seems to get the message that I tried to relay it to him about the matters that we're facing. And since that Amber approves on what he stated earlier, she's letting him stick to the group to the end. Now she understands that everyone has their own way of dueling… and it seems like we're all ready to go to the semis with the confidence running into our veins. So, get ready… 'cause time for our team to go wild!

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

After that duel, Yukino and I are decided to part ways with my team and we speeds away to her place since that it is now 2 a.m. right now. And she stopped right at the crossroads as I stopped next to her.

Yukino: Well, this is where you can accompany me for now. *smiles at him* Thank you for letting me watch such a wonderful duel, Kira.

Kira: (_Control yourself, control yourself, control yourself… don't let my hormones eat her up for self satisfaction… but damn, I couldn't help it that she's just THIS cute…_) Yeah. It was worth looking at it. And besides, those guys are a little bit tensed up for a bit, so they lose themselves up for a bit and eventually gained back their confidence.

While I was blabbering out for a bit, I didn't noticed that she was already approaching towards me, taking my helmet off and kissed me on my cheeks. That is something that I didn't expected at all. While leaving me dumbfounded for a moment there, she said goodbye to me and speeds away to the right. Man, of all things that I wanted to screw this timeline up, I suddenly took a change of direction of trying to preserve this world from the destruction like in my timeline… as I looked up into the night sky and saw the full moon, I think this is where I should go back home and took a good nap since that tomorrow is semis.

Kira: Damn, she's just hot… and unpredictable. And that's just the way I like it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. All ends well in the end. And in the next chapter, the semis is about to begin... with a little twist. What kind of twist would it be about during the WRGP? Let's Break it Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	40. C39: Special Rule? Reliving WTGP Moments

**Montage Time! (Using the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary full battle trailer theme)**

It starts off with a camera focusing on a black Duel Disk and he draws a card on it and he quickly pulled it out and throws it onto the sky, which it was a full moon and as the cards are making its way back down, images of Legendary Six Samurais and Shi En archetypes appears next to it. And then, a mouth catches the side of the card and it was turn out to be Storm catching **Six Samurai Unite** and the music ends with a zoom out, showing the original 6 Six Samurais standing in front of the Six Samurai Temple with Storm glares at the screen with a Dark Signer mark on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu<strong>

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)**  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)**  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**) **

In this part of the song, a preview was shown that Storm was running towards Amber in some sort of a Dark Portal, where he missed them after quite a while before Amber falls to the back with a wound on her stomach and a claw coming out from her back by a mysterious man, which makes Storm surprised.

**(**_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)**  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)**  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**) **

Amber was heading to somewhere and noticed that there was a Duel Disk all over the place and before she can speeds off to find out what was going on, an unknown man appears from a corner and Amber was shocked to see something that he did to other people.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and one other team with a huge shadow beast behind the team.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: A Special Rule? Reviving WTGP Moments<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

MC: Everybody listen! Today marks the day of the semifinals as 4 teams have made their way through to this round! But, there could be only 2 team to go to the finals and 1 team that will win the duel and claimed the first ever WRGP championship! Which of your favorite team will stay alive in this tournament and trying to bring home the gold? Hang on tight to your seatbelts because in just a few minutes, we will go live as things in the tournament will be going out of control in an instant! And with that, let the match commenced!

With a loud roar of the crowd that was anticipating for their next exciting duel coming around the corner, everyone seems to be pumped up as well, especially Akira. And as for Kira-san, you might wonder? Well, I dunno what happened to him but it seems like this is one of the times where I actually see him smiles and stayed into his dream land, and he actually seems to like it. I wonder if that Yukino girl gives him the influence of some sort?

Akira: *gets excited* Oh yeah! The semis! Man, I'm rearing up to go! Lemme at 'em, girly! I wanna splat them first with my out of control powers!

Storm: Hold your horses, Akira-kun! It's not like they aren't going anywhere… and look, our opponent isn't here yet, so just calm yourself down.

Amber: *nod* I was hoping that we could've met team New World here and now, but instead, Team 5Ds are up against them… *shifts my attention to Akira* And you better not forget about what we're talking about last night! It was already a pain to explained things to you…

Akira: *shrugs* Yeah, yeah… I got the gist of it already… so stop nagging on me…

Amber: I mean it! *pulled his ears* If they didn't get the job done and we're screwed up by letting the Team New World wins, it will be all over for the mankind as there is nothing else we can do about it!

Akira: *gets pulled back* OWOWOWOW! Alright, alright! I get it, I get it already! Just let me go! You sounds like my mom!

Well, at least that I can assure you guys that our pit is still the same as always… with a different change of mood. I did saw Kira-san looks at them for a bit before he lets out a little chuckle before setting his vision back on the monitor screen for the incoming duel. I guess what she said was right about one thing… if we failed to do so, that Team New World would have their plans flow in motion without much obstacle to break through. Also, I know that eavesdropping is a bad thing to do, but I know what these two have their conversation about on that night, at the garage…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback, last night*<strong>

_As I was about go to sleep due to the event tomorrow, as I made my way back to my room, I seem to noticed that the garage's light was still open. I wonder if Akira hasn't finished his tune up on his D-Wheel? When I was about to open the door, I can hear him talking to someone… and I just opened the door slightly, it was Amber that he talked to and they seems to discuss about something that caught his attention… which is the current situation that we're in right now._

_Akira: So that's the whole reason why he had all of that trouble to summon out something that was out of his hand in the first place… *sigh* That Wild Fang sure don't want to let his friend get involved something that is literally big and this… Yliasters, could harm to others if you guys didn't stop them on time, huh? Man, Sparky, you sure caught yourself one HUGE mess, that's for sure…_

_Amber: *confused* Wild Fang? What kind of title is that?_

_Akira: *noticed something* Eh? Sparky didn't tell you about it? It's some sort of a title that I've made up for him back in the day when we're in Z-Seperatis Army. It means that there will be something unexpected will happen to him, either a good thing or a bad thing. He did tell you the story on how he gets that Earthbound Immortal in the first place right?_

_Amber: *looks down* Yeah… Kizuna…_

_Akira: Yeah, that's right… it was supposed to be a normal recruit but what he didn't expected to see is that he has to deal his childhood friend, who was back then an Earthbound Immortal. It is also said that there are things that he wanted to do it on his own, without involving people that might caught up with his mess. He's some sort of a lone wolf type when it comes to this matter…_

_Amber: (I guess I can see why he was willing to risk of using the card to save me in the first place…) But now that I've told you everything, just remember that this is something that we can't just fool around! If you want to stay in the team, you gotta have to be serious about it and –_

_Akira: Yeah, yeah… I got the gist of it already. But there are times that we better keep an eye on Sparky as well to make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless again…_

_Amber: Don't you worry about Wild Fang… I'll be sure to handle that kind of matter when that happens…_

_And after hearing all of those things and Amber made her leave, I don't know whether I should be happy that they are finally getting on a same page to take down a common enemy or be guilty because of there is a friend of mine just got involved something that could risked his life on the line as well. With these mixed feelings, the only thing I can do is that I could just hope for the best and no one else from outside of this matter gets their hands dirty as what we're about to do… I just don't want to lose someone precious to me, just like Kizuna… I'm sorry that I couldn't protected you when that time arrives and I couldn't reached for your call of saving you…_

* * *

><p><strong>*end of flashback*<strong>

And quite honestly, I still have doubts about it, but now this isn't a good time to think about it. For the time being, the semis is something that we have to get our focus on since that it could be either Team New World or Team 5Ds would make it to the next round. And quite honestly, I just wish that 5Ds would beat the crud out of Yliaster and both of our teams will have a friendly team duel after that. But hey, anything can happen, right?

MC: And now, making their way to the duel area, please put your hands together for the team that consists of three different methods of summoning that we've rarely seen and things that they are good at, which other people think that they are nothing more than just a relic in the past. The team that proved most of the duelists wrong about Synchros are the top of the line but that doesn't mean that other decks that doesn't revolved around synchros couldn't be as matched as it is! Please welcome… TEAM~~~~~ 4 Clovers!

Kira: Pffft… team 4 Clovers? What kind of name is that? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard for such a while… thanks for the 'wake up' call, MC!

Akira: Oh?! I bet it could be another team of ladies that have made their way to this round as well, y'know, like… team Eternal? I wonder what kind of a get-up that they have prepared for such occasion.

Amber: *sigh* Just when I thought that I could rely on you… I just spoke too soon about it…

Storm: I feel your pain, Amber… ^^"

Yeah, while the guys were waiting for their opponents to come out, which is obviously girls… nope, that's where they are wrong. Three different types of guys speeds out and parked their D-Wheel next to their own pit instead. One who wears like a cowboy, the other one dressed in an Egyptian style clothing where his body is covered up with a big cloth and the other guy? Well, he's just like any other average Joe that I know of, wearing casual clothing. On one hand, that alone is enough to let both Kira and Akira's hopes down, but on the other, Akira seems to notice something about those guys… it is pretty much obvious with his shocked expression towards the opposite group.

Storm: Say, Akira-kun… what's wrong?

Akira: *realized* Wait, I know those guys! These guys are the ones that have an argument together when I was getting myself some grub!

Amber: Eh? Really?

While we were still discussing the matter, in the meantime, the three stated men were looking around and that cowboy seems to take a deep breath and had his smile on his face.

Shira: Ah~ can you guys smell that? That's the scent of the crowds are cheering for my grand appearance… *tilted my cowboy hat a little bit* Man, it is hard to blend in with the society once I've become famous by winning this tournament… and right after I defeated Yusei AND Jack in a singles match, I can see it now… multiple numbers of contracts waiting for me to sign in and all I have to do now… is wait for the money to flow to my direction!

Oberon: *shakes my head in disagreement* Shira… that is all what you can think of at this time… teamwork is essential for this particular case… do not forget about this matter that we are also in this sacred battle or else, those words that you've sputtered out just now might have haunted you for the rest of your life…

Shira: *laughs in a loud voice* Teamwork? There's no "we" when it comes for me to get something that I wanted! And remember this, Oberon! I will achieve on what I want and there's no one that can stopped me about it! Not even one of your so called 'sacred' battles can do anything to stop my overwhelming force!

Oberon: *snapped* Do not make such mockery out of my tribe or else I will pummel my fist onto your senseless mind!

Shira: *grins* Oh yeah, baldy? Bring it! *rolls my sleeves up* I'm all game! Let's see if you have the balls to lay a punch on me, huh?!

Dimon: *interferes and steps right in the middle of it while trying to push them away from each other* Now, now, you guys… please, don't fight in here! There are people watching us from all over the world! Shira, think of what would happen if your reputation just got tainted all because of this silly fight! You wouldn't wanted that to happen, right? And let's not forget about her as well. She might be upset about seeing us that doesn't get along at this rate…

With those convincing words coming out from that guy, Shira just scoffs away his attention from Oberon and walks back to the pitstop in a cocky manners. Wow, for these guys on not getting along very well with the team but managed to get this far, those guys sure are impressive in my book. But, who's the 'she' that Dimon refers to?

Storm: Say, Akira-kun, do you know what they're talking about?

Akira: *shrugs* Beats me… I know that eavesdropping isn't a good thing at all, but by coincidence, I kinda overheard them saying about 'her' a few times but not the name… but most of all, I didn't expected that these are the team that we will face in the semis…

Kira: Heh, I wonder why is it that we can only remember the three out of four teams in the first place? I mean, come on… *flips a few pages of the black book and start writing* Shouldn't their team should be heard to the people and be recognized by others like our group or even Yusei's?

Now that I think of it… why didn't we remember about these guys in the first place? I guess one of the reason why is that both of our teams are solely focused onto team New World to avoid the path of destruction and because of that, we didn't pay much attention to the extra team that makes it to this round… I think that this is a possible reason for such an awkward moment. If this isn't it, than what would it be? I think I understand what it feels like to be left out from the others in the first place since that they aren't that really important in our case and current situation we're facing with…

Yukino: *shows up at our pitstop* Hey there, you guys! It seems like you all are rearing to go all out for today's competition.

What the heck?! Where in the world did she came from?! I didn't noticed it at all, kinda like Kira-san during those invasion of those DuelBots where he wanted to retrieve back his XYZ card a few months ago… and let's not forget that he ALWAYS makes an unexpected entrance coming out of nowhere. And truth to be told, I think that Kira-san and Yukino-chan might be suited for each other because of their similarities… I'm just saying…

Amber: You betcha! We're just one win away to get that WRGP trophy and of course… *went silent for a bit*

Yukino: *looks at Amber with a confused look* …and? Aren't you going to say something right after that, Amber-chan?

Honestly though, I can understand why Amber didn't wanted to finish her speech to the confused Yukino-chan. it's because that she has no idea what we're facing at this time. Instead of keeping quiet about it, Akira-kun finishes it up for her.

Akira: Well, fame, glory, money… I guess that's what we're heading, like most of the people do…

Yukino: Hm… *smiles sweetly* Alright then, I wish to you guys good luck on trying to achieve that goal of yours…

Kira: *mumbles in a low tone* Control your hormones, control your hormones, control your hormones… *repeating the same words*

Amber: *noticed something* By the way, why are you here in the first place, Yukino? Are you kinda lost or something? This place is only for contestants for the tournament after all…

Before we can hear her explanation about her arrival, the other team arrives and went to her instead of confronting us.

Oberon: Milady, where have you been? You said that you wanted to discuss something with us in our pitstop.

Shira: Yeah, woman! Do you have any idea that I have to put up my attitude with these two bozos?

Dimon: Hey, Shira, you should watch your manners around the ladies, especially the one that recruited us in the first place…

Hearing to what Dimon explained to Shira, all of our team was surprised to hear that Yukino-chan was a part of team 4 Clover! We didn't know that she was the 'her' that they mentioned about a few times! Even Kira-san didn't see this coming, for crying out loud!

Yukino: Oh yes, now I remember… *giggles* Let's get on with the discussion, shall we? *looks at us* As I said before, good luck on trying to win this tournament. *bows politely*

And with that, she and her team went back to their pitstop. Now, there is a few things that we should be worried about. One, since that she witness the duel between me and Akira-kun, I feared that she was about to discuss and strategized for how to survive against our incoming blows from what she saw yesterday. If only we knew earlier that she was a part of a team that we'll be facing today, maybe this wouldn't happened? Two, We still have no idea what makes them to get here in the semis today. I wonder if they have something powerful like the Wicked Beasts or the Sacred Beasts that we've faced before and what kind of deck that we're going to face for today, which is our biggest concern. I know that Amber and Akira-kun are anxious to get into battle, but I got a funny feeling that those guys are more than meets the eye. The only way to know how did they got here is by dueling, a sacred battle to us duelists. And three, if Kira-san doesn't stop mumbling about something that is related to Yukino-chan, I think that he should be prepared for Amber's incoming attack on him. And why is it that he kept repeating ,"control your hormones"? Is it something bad? Nobody knows…

And that's not the only surprise that we have to handle for today's event… there's more…

MC: And guess what, ladies and gentlemen, since that today is Sunday, we're going to have a random pick of the day for today's tournament!

The crowds roars wild as one of the cheerleader walks towards him with a box on her hands and the MC just puts his hand onto a box with a hole on top of it and took out one of the gashapon and opens it up before the cheerleader walks away from him. What kind of surprise that we're going to have this time? Usually, these random duel days are only available outside of the WRGP on Sundays and this might be the first time that we're going to have a random duel in this tournament. I wonder what it will it be? A duel that starts with 8000 LP, 16000 LP, starts off with no cards on our hands, or is it—

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, today… for the semifinals, we will have ourselves… a TAG TEAM DUEL!

…oh boy, didn't see THAT one coming. With that said, that means that it will involved all four of us in this duel and forming a team of 2 people in it. Furthermore, the MC added that we will follow the rules of a Tag Duel, which is that both of our LP will starts off with 8000.

Amber: *gets excited* Oh yeah, this will be like old times, right, Storm?

Old times, huh? Just like what we've been through in the WTGP tournament and claimed the title for the best tag teams. And how I can't forget that was the time that before I took off, she landed a kiss on my cheeks unexpectedly… I guess that's where it all began… and just remembering about it makes my face a little bit red and gets ME excited all of the sudden.

Storm: *nods* Just like ol' times… we're going to show them that we're still the best of the best tag team they've ever seen.

Akira: Heh, I don't know much about tagging along with the Old Man, but hey, at least that I'm pumped up for it!

Kira: I guess I can make an exception about being a benchwarmer and a spectator at the same time. *smirks* Time to get serious.

And so, the first one that will get out there and started the beginning of the first tag team duel will be Akira and Kira from our team, the Powerhouse Deck users, and Dimon with Shira on team 4 Clovers' side.

MC: This is it, folks! With both of the teams are on the starting line, which team will make it to the finals and facing the next winners of the next random duel of the day between Team New World and Team 5Ds? Will it be Team 4 Clovers, or Team Elements?! Duelists, start your engines!

With the supported crowd on their backs, all four of them revved their engines to the max, as they can no longer hold their excitement about it as the countdown begins, they still managed to say one thing to each other…

Shira: Time to show the world why I should be the next King of Games! *tilted my cowboy hat* Because I'm born to become one…

Dimon: *sweatdrop* Well, all I can say is that let's have a fun duel…

Akira: I hate to breakin' the news to ya' but I don't think that your dream will be come true anytime soon, because we're the ones that is goin' for the goal!

Kira: And with that being said and done, TIME TO BURN IT UP!

MC: THIS IS IT! RIDING DUEL—

All four of them: ACCELERATION!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you guys have it. A Tag Team Duel has been declared for this chapter. The real duel starts on the next chapter, but how it will turn out and how in the world did the Team 4 Clover managed to get this far? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter! See ya'!<strong>

**(Author's Note: Hey there, fellow viewers. I know that this chapter is coming a little bit late and a bit shorter than other chapters that I've done so far, but it's better to be late than never. Besides, I got my own reasons for doing so. That's right, I'm planning something good... a movie fic for this Path of The Wolf. My friends are helping me out to make it as good as it can be, but what will be the motive of this movie fic? That's for us to know and you guys to find out? We'll leak some more previews from chapter to chapter so that you'll get the gist of it. Until then... Let's Break It Down!)**


	41. C40: The Battle of Powerhouse Part 1

**Montage Time! (Using the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary full battle trailer theme)**

It starts off with a black screen and all of the sudden, red flames appeared from the right side of the screen and spewed the whole screen, revealing a claw, one side of the wing is spreads open widely and then focused onto a person's eyes which she opens up her golden shining eyes. After that, the screen is covered with flames once again and zooms back to reveal a silhouette with the stated appearances and as it turns out, she backswings her left arm to make the flames go away, and reveals a normal Amber with a smile before she captures the cards that was falling from the sky, which it turns out to be Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Guardian of Life, Isis and Divine Phoenix Maka and shows it to the audience to end the montage with a confident wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu<strong>

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)**  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)**  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)**

In this part of the song, a preview was shown that there was a tournament held in a stadium and a group of three people consists of Storm, Kira and a girl circling around the stadium for a bit, with 3 floating miniature monsters following around them as they met their opponents with their confident looks.

**(**_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)**  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)**  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)**

The screen shifts onto the nearly conclusion of the duel as Kira was about to deliver a finishing blow onto his opponent for the win, until a certain monster blocked the attack and began absorbing the lives around the area, and the girl in his team was surprised to see that monster appears once again.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and Team 4 Clovers with a HUGE shadow of a monster behind the 4 of them as Yukino points at the viewers and winks at them.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The Battle of Powerhouse – Part 1<strong>

***Akira's Point of View***

Wohoo! Finally, I got to go first! Oh yeah… I always go first but the only difference is that I'm sticking together with gramps but what the heck, if it's a duel we're talking about, single or double, my trigger finger is on fire!

Shira: Time to show the world why I should be the next King of Games! *tilted my cowboy hat* Because I'm born to become one that will rule everything…

Dimon: *sweatdrop* Well, all I can say is that let's have a fun duel…

Akira: I hate to breakin' the news to ya' but I don't think that your dream will be come true anytime soon, because we're the ones that is goin' for the goal!

Kira: And with that being said and done, TIME TO BURN IT UP!

MC: THIS IS IT! RIDING DUEL—

All four of them: ACCELERATION!

As the D-Wheel began to speed off, it seems like both of the old man and I decided to go second, since that both of us are better off with it than being first.

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: <strong>Shira<strong> & Dimon = 8000, Akira & Kira = 8000) (SC = 0)

MC: And they're off! It looks like it's a good start… oh wait, what's this? Shira has pushes his throttle to the max and made his way to the first corner, which allows him to get his first turn, followed by Akira, Dimon and finally Kira! *gets excited* Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this show on the road!

Shira: It looks like I'm going to start this off with a bang! *draw and laughs* Will you look at that? I got a good hand right off the bat! I might as well do something like this! I play a **Speed Spell – Overboost**! With this card, I gain 6 counters until the end phase!

Dimon: Don't you mean 'we'?

Shira: Hmph, there's no 'we' when it comes to me, on this duel arena! Remember that!

**(4 Clover's Speed Counters = 0 to 6)**

Kira: He sure is confident on what he's about to do next… but I'm gonna do better than he is!

Amber: - _Let's not forget that he's a bigger jerk than you, Kira! Oh wait… you're still a benchwarmer AND can be a jerk at times in our team at this time…_ -

Storm: - _Is it really okay to say something like that? ^^"_ -

Kira: *snaps* I can hear that, y'know?! And let's not forget that I've helped you guys out to get this far!

Why do I have a funny feeling that if I don't interfere right now, there's gonna be an argument between girly and the old man? Those two really likes to get it on with it and there's no stopping to it.

Akira: *gets close to him* Just relax, gramps. We got a duel to handle for the time being… hey, girly! Save the argument for later! I don't want to get distracted all because of this little thing!

And with that statement that I issued out, there wasn't a response from her. Judging by how quiet she is and of course, I can hear Sparky trying to convince her about the matter, looks like we've managed to get one thing out of the way. Well, that was easy…

Shira: And now, the moment that you've been waiting for… I play a **Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**! I fused both of my **Red Eyes Black Dragon** (2400/2000) & **Meteor Dragon** (1800/2000) from my hand, in order to Fusion Summon, **Meteor Black Dragon**! (3500/2000)

A fusion summon?! Wow! It's been a while since I've seen a fusion monster on the field, and it's an old school monster as an added bonus! These guys are considered the powerhouse next to the legendary FGD (**Five Gods Dragon**) among the dragons than the current ones, like Yu-chan's Drago… drako… how in the world I should pronounced it?! Why it is that most of the newest monsters are SOOO hard to pronounce properly?

Shira: Witness the sheer brute power from my monster! *sigh* Pity, that I couldn't summon out my strongest monster with just a normal card… but no matter! This precious dragon of mine should be enough, even to take down Jack's Red Demon's Dragon! I set a monster and card facedown! With that goes well, I end my turn!

Dimon: Shira, you forget that at the end phase, our Speed Counters reduced back to one.

**(4 Clover's Speed Counters = 6 to 1)**

Shira: I don't need someone to remind me about small matters!

Dimon: *sigh* As hardhead as always…

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Shira &amp; Dimon = 8000, <strong>Akira<strong> & Kira = 8000) (SC: 4C = 2, Elements = 1)

Akira: Alright! Now it's my move! Let's get this party started already! *draw* Alrighty! Let me show you one of my OWN tricks that I have on my sleeves! First things first, I gotta summon out **Steelswarm Sting** out on the field! (1850/0)

Shira: Tsk… is this some sort of a mockery of my monster to handle, you fool?

Akira: *shrugs* Don't know, really… I just let the flow going with what I have, so far. Now, I set three more cards facedown and end my turn this way.

Dimon: I thought that you're going to give us a little surprise for us to see… but I guess not.

Akira: *smirks* Oh, don't you worry about that… there's more than meets the eye, I should say, right, old man?

Kira: *smirks* You took those words right out of my mouth, kiddo. And stop calling me that already…

Akira: I can't… say your name is nearly similar to mine…

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Amber: It looks like that they have set something up for the next turn… this better be good and not making some sort of a joke here… I don't want to have another idiot on our team, right, Storm?

Storm: *spacing out*

Amber: *nudges him a little bit* Hey, are you listening to what I said?

Storm: *snaps out of it* Huh? O-oh, yeah. I heard you, Amber.

Amber: *spins the chair around and look at him* Storm, lately, you sure have spaced out too much ever since that you've got yourself injured by those Yliasters. Is there something that bothers you? Don't get me started to worry again to a friend of mine…

Storm: E-eh? *waves my hand in defense* N-no, it's not that! It's just that… that…

Amber: *raised eyebrow* That what?

Storm: (_Oh man, if I can't find a good reason of why am I spacing out way too often, she'll be worried about me more than ever and honestly, that's one of the reasons that I often spaced out… to make sure that she doesn't have to suffer the same wrath like I did in the past… better get an idea… quick!_) *hesitates for a bit before gets an idea* I'm just worried about Yusei's team, that's all!

Amber: *confused* Yusei's team? What about them? *ponders for a bit* I know that they could take care of themselves. Heck, it would be better if they are the ones that would take down those Yliasters, so that there will be no threat to face with and just having ourselves a friendly duel with each other!

Storm: But… what if THEY are the ones that are defeated by the Yliasters? Wouldn't it make the whole situation a bit worse than ever and ended up depending on us to save the world? If we also failed, then, say hello to the destroyed future…

When I think about it, there is a possibility that they would be defeated in this tournament, despite that A, this is only the semi-finals, B, Yusei and Jack have their upgraded forms of their dragons via Accel Synchro and Double Tuning and C, we still have no idea what kind of effect does Meklord Grannel has in it and what it can do? Is there also a possibility of these Meklords are something that we shouldn't underestimated with? Just… how strong are these monsters… really? By the looks of it, it seems like it was only a fragment of their true power. I just hope that neither of us have to face that kind of wrath that we tried to avoid. I'll be damned if the one that was going to face the biggest problem of them all is none other than Amber… what? Anything can happen, right?

Amber: Even if that they have lost the duel, there's still one more barrier that those Yliasters have got to face before they can even achieve their goal… us! With our powers combined, we can even crush their offenses and forced them to go to defensive state or better yet, we could just scare them away!

Storm: *crossed arms* Easier said than done…

Amber: *a little smile at him* We don't know unless we could try… Storm, you're worried too much, ever since that WTGP tournament… *spins back the chair, focused onto the screen* For the time being, we gotta win this match and went straight to the finals. I don't know what would happen, but at least that I wanted to end this matter head on… that is, *turns on the microphone* IF YOU TWO DON'T KEPT STALLING AROUND AND TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY!

Akira & Kira: - _Wah! Stop shouting already! Can't we have our own fun?! You had yours!_ -

Amber: What do you mean that I had mine?! I don't even started my turn yet, you idiots!

Akira: - _Well, if we're defeated, it's gonna be you two handling out the rest, right? _-

Kira: - _I just hope that you two would have 'fun' with each other! *chuckles*_ -

Amber: *sigh* Please remind me to put a lock onto you, Akira, and a punch to the face on you, Kira… you two really are one of a kind…

Seeing Amber with her determination is something that I wanted to have… true, I might have worried WAY too much, but if I don't get my game on, then I'll be the one that was in the pickle. Maybe she's right, I shouldn't worried about things that was around me, I should pick up the pieces and see that if it's fit to continue on with the path that I've choose. Time to break it down, you two!

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to the duel, Akira's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 3: Shira & **Dimon** = 8000, Akira & Kira = 8000) (SC: 4C = 3, Elements = 2)

Man, Girly's shouting coming out of nowhere is one thing, and our opponent is another. And that Sparky, I can tell already that he had the hots for her, but he kept worrying other people's lives than himself. Geez, if he kept this up, there's no way that he can move on to the next level… whatever that is…

And up to this point, those guys are still confused on what kind of move did I want to pull off and it seems like I've managed to make them to go to alert mode. Now I know that the cowboy is a powerhouse, much like me and the old man, but what about the Average Joe dude? What kind of deck does he hold? Is he playing some sort of a defense as well, like one of them is the sword and the other as the shield? Who knows?

Dimon: I may have no idea what are you trying to do, but I should be careful about it, especially when it comes to that Sting of yours… for the time being, I make my move now. *draw*

Akira: Alright, let's see what kind of deck you are using right now!

Dimon: *nods* Very well, I'm going to show you my own powers, then! First of all, I summon out my **Genex Controller** onto the field! (1400/1200)

Kira: Aw~, isn't that sweet? He sends out a junk in order to go battle with us…

That may be true… besides, a worn-out robot like that may not look like a threat right now, but knowing that Genex can be a multi-purpose type, especially with that worn-out robot like that in its disposal, once that thing fused with another monster, all hell breaks loose… and that's just the way I like it!

Akira: Let's not forget that these things can be troublesome if he has all of the pieces lined up in his disposal…

Dimon: Well, I don't have ALL of the pieces just yet, but be sure to be amazed on what's going to happen next… I play a **Speed Spell – Double Summon**! Since that we controlled more than 2 Counters on the field, I can make an additional summon in this turn. Let's see here… ah, here it is! I normal summon** Genex Neutron **onto the field! (1800/1200) and since that I summon out a monster, **Turbo Booster** can be special summoned from my hand! (ATK/DEF 0)

Akira: It's SHOWTIME, folks!

Dimon: Level 4 Genex Neutron, level 1 Turbo Booster, Level 3 Genex Controller, get ready to gear up! (4 + 1 + 3 = 8) _Machines have become a revolution from the past; witness the weapons of the future_! Synchro Summon, come forth, **Genex Ally Axel**! (2600/2000)

And with that, a blue portal opens up, to reveal chrome robot with yellowish gloves and had a wheel at the end of each of its toes as it makes a mad dash to the front and skates along next to him. I think we've just got ourselves a Duel on Skates… what's next, a duel to the sky? I just hope that one would NEVER happen… because a card game on motorcycle is hard enough…

Dimon: I activate Axel's effect. I discarded **Genex Undine** (1200/600) in order to summon out **Genex Neutron **back onto the field! (1800/1200) And Axel's effect can doubled up Neutron's powers until the end phase before sending it to the scrap yard for recycling.

Yeah, he wasn't kidding around about that… when that monster crawls out from the graveyard zone, a white aura coming out from it, which its power has gone to overload…

**(Neutron's ATK: 1800 to 3600)**

Dimon: Time to get offensive and what better way to start out with Neutron attacking your Sting with its newfound power?

Akira: You can try, but that would never work on me! With that, I activate a trap card, **Ultimate Offering**! By taking out 500 LP from our pot…

**(Element's LP = 8000 to 7500)**

Akira: I can summon out as many monsters as I want, just as long as I paid up 500 LP for each of them… I called out **Steelswarm Mantis**! (2200/0)

Dimon: *confused* And what's the point of doing that?

Akira: *smirks and presses a button on my screen* This! Now, I activate my trap card, **Infestation Wave**! By returning back my Mantis to my hand, I can literally decimate your Neutron from getting onto my nerves! Just stay down from wherever you came from!

Oh yeah, with a shockwave coming from my card, that Neutron has pixilated to nothingness and despite that I took out some of my LP for the sake of these trap cards, it's better than taking a huge damage coming right at you.

Dimon: I hope that you would have a back-up ready in your disposal because the Black Meteor Dragon and my Axel is still on the field, ready to attack…

Kira: Oh, you don't have to worry about him, but you DO need to be worried about yourself…

Shira: *annoyed* Will you make a move already?! A guy like me has VERY short patience!

Dimon: ^^" Black Meteor Dragon will now commencing its advances towards you.

Akira: Yeah, I was anticipating that would happen! That's why I activate this, **Infestation Ripples**! By paying another 500 LP…

**(Element's LP = 7500 to 7000)**

Akira: I can special summon out a Level 4 or lower Steelswarm monster from my graveyard and guess what? Say hello to my little friend, **Steelswarm Sting** in defense mode! (1850/0)

After summoning out my bee back onto the field, Black Meteor Dragon delivers a Dragon Punch (**I wanted to say Falcon Punch but this isn't a bird…**) onto Sting's face but before it shatters away, it shoots out a stinger onto the chest of Genex Ally Axel, leaving that monster in pain as mine was already shattered away. And just when Axel is about to remove the stinger on its chest, cracks are starting to appear on his armor, leaving Dimon clueless for a moment there.

Akira: Oh, did I forgot to mention that once this card was destroyed via battle, it can take out one monster, which is either a Ritual, Fusion or Synchro Monster, along with it?

With that brief explanation, Axel was completely destroyed from the poison that it receives, making that card's owner impressed for a bit with my skills.

Dimon: I guess you did a wise move there… destroying my Axel instead of taking down his dragon so that you won't taking another blow. I set a card and at the end phase, I can add one "Genex" monster from my deck to my hand, all thanks to Neutron's effect. The card that I chose is none other than another Genex Controller. With that, I end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: Shira &amp; Dimon = 8000, Akira &amp; <strong>Kira<strong> = 7000) (SC: 4C = 4, Elements = 3)

Dimon: Before you start your draw, Mr. Thantos, there's something I would like to ask to Mr. Katsuragi for a bit…

Kira: *shrugs* Make it snappy…

Dimon: If I have to take a guess, on your hand, there is that Mantis of yours and another high level monster, I presume?

Akira: As much as I don't want to leak out the info regarding the current situation, I guess you just hit the nail on the head. *ponders for a bit* Well, at first I wanted to destroy Black Meteor Dragon with its effect, but with the cards on my hand is one thing, trying not to risk too much LP, avoiding another attack from Axel and remembering how 'weak' that dragon really is, and so does its owner, I guess I made the right choice…

Shira: *snapped* Who are you calling me weak, weakling?! If it wasn't for that 'plan' she had for this kind of situation, I could have owned you out right here and now!

Akira: A 'plan'?

Shira: *shouts at him* It's none of your matter!

Kira: Geez, getting feisty already? Take a chill pill, dude… you need it. *ahem* Alrighty, ladies and gentlemen, I shall make my move! *draw* And oh? What do we have here? Allow me to introduce to you all… to one of my Spell Cards, **Dark Fusion**!

Shira & Dimon: *confused with eyes wide open* Eh?

Storm: - _Wha…?_ -

Amber: - _You idiot! Why do play a normal spell card at this time?! Don't you know that isn't a good move?!_ -

Kira: If there's one thing that I would like to say when it comes to rules on the track, it would be… *raises my arm high and points to the sky* SCREW THE RULES, I GOT SILVER HAIR!

Man, I just love this guy already… he rejects the reality and substitute it with his own! But wait, isn't it supposed to be either having a lot of money or green hair?

MC: OH WOW! Ladies and gentlemen, within all of these years, no one has ever wanted to break the rules of the tournament, and since that Kira Thantos has made such rash decision, he is now about to face the penalty of using such card! If he plays a Normal Spell Card, he would take 2000 directly onto his LP!

Kira: Not if he has anything to say about it, right, Akira?

Akira: *smirks* You don't have to tell me twice! I activate my trap card, **Energy Absorbing Monolith**! Instead of taking the damage, I can convert it into LP! You don't think that we didn't plan it out, huh?

**(Element's LP = 7000 to 9000)**

Dimon: Impressive…

Shira: Tch, these things are nothing compared to my dragon!

Kira: *smirks* I wouldn't say that for long…

Shira: *confused* Huh?

Kira: It's been a while since I've held back my full power and let me show you something REALLY good! With Dark Fusion in my disposal, I can fused my **Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness** (2700/2500) with my **Valkryion, The Magna Warrior** (3500/3850) in order to summon out THE ONE… THE MIGHTY… **EVIL HERO DARK GAIA**! (?/0)

Shira: Heh, that weakling alone isn't going to scare me!

Kira: No, but its effect will make you peed your pants! Its ATK are determined by the total amount of ATK from the fused monsters earlier!

**(Dark Gaia's ATK = 2700 + 3500 = 6200)**

Shira: *shocked* What the…?! A 6200 ATK monster?! That even surpasses my FGD!

Kira: Now the real fun starts here… *chuckles*

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, it seems like Team Elements regained what they have lost earlier and makes a huge surprise onto their opponents. What would Kira do next? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	42. C41: The Battle of Powerhouse Part 2

**Montage Time! (Using the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary full battle trailer theme)**

It all starts off with a swirling black pool, followed by a blackish grey egg right at the middle of it as it floats above it. One card began to go through it and the egg cracks into **Steelswarm Cell**. As another card passed through, it began to evolved again into **Steelswarm Scout**, and the evolution continues on with **Steelswarm Genome, Steelswarm Sentinel, Steelswarm Caller, Steelswarm Mantis, Steelswarm Moth, Steelswarm Girastag, Steelswarm Caucastag, Steelswarm Longhorn** and finally **Steelswarm Hercules**. After that, Steelswarm Hercules charges up its right hand into a black orb for an attack and slams its onto the viewers and when the screen shatters away, it reveals Akira, standing alone at the black background, holding onto a card where the back of it faces the screen and the montage ends with him flipping it forward to reveal the emblem of the Steelswarm, all of the Steelswarm monsters are revealed at the background and the grinning Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Ride on Right Time by Watanabe Shu<strong>

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)**  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)**  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)**

In this part of the song, the very first duel of the series occurs as Amber and one of Kira's friend takes the first battle with their enemy, which at first the opponent get the upper hand with the deck that the enemy has. The damage that it creates was also real, causing some of the wounds on Amber really happening.

**(**_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)**  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)**  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)**

After the duel, the enemy doesn't seem to be satisfied about it as when it was about to attack, Amber did something unexpected, leaving the rest of the gang, especially Storm in a great shock as the flames that surrounding the duel dims down.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and Team 4 Clovers with a HUGE shadow right behind them as Yukino points to the viewers and winks happily.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 41: The Battle of Powerhouse – Part 2<strong>**

**Here's a little recap on the previous chapter of the duel:**

(Turn 4: Shira & Dimon = 8000, Akira & **Kira** = 9000) (SC: 4C = 4, Elements = 3)

On 4 Clover's Field:

**Number of cards on Shira's hand: 0**

**Number of cards on Dimon's hand: 2**

On the field:

**Black Meteor Dragon (3500/2000)**

**A set monster**

**And 2 facedowns.**

On Element's Field:

**Number of cards on Akira's hand: 2**

**Number of cards on Kira's hand: 3**

On the field:

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia (6200/0)**

**Ultimate Offering (continuous card)**

**And no set cards**

**Now then… Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

Kira: All hail the dark knight, **EVIL HERO DARK GAIA**! (?/0)

Shira: Heh, that weakling alone isn't going to scare me!

Kira: No, but its effect will make you peed your pants! Its ATK are determined by the total amount of ATK from the fused monsters earlier!

**(Dark Gaia's ATK = 2700 + 3500 = 6200)**

Shira: *shocked* What the…?! A 6200 ATK monster?! That even surpasses my FGD!

Kira: Now the real fun starts here… *chuckles*

MC: Oh my, ladies and gentlemen! It seems like the match has been taken up to the next level! When we thought that team Elements have been cornered in one moment, an unexpected turnabout has revealed and Kira Thantos has showed us such bold actions in order to make it go to his flow! And this is only the semifinals! Will the finals become more exciting at each turn goes? Oooohhhh, just like you guys, I can't sit still on my seat as the battle rages on! What would happen next?!

Wow, when most of us made a quick pass from the starting line, I can't believe on what I see that most of the people went bananas as one move after another, the duel was getting more intense. I managed to get a glance on our pitstop, where Sparky gives us a thumbs up and girly just focused onto the monitor. Who would have thought that playing a Normal Spell Card would cause such a ruckus in this duel? I don't…

Kira: Hey, Shira! There's one thing that I want to tell you!

Shira: *looks at him* What?!

Kira: *smirks* Don't blink, or you'll miss the part where I'll kick your butt! Evil Hero Dark Gaia, show that dragon the REAL meaning of true power! Black FORCE!

Under his command, Dark Gaia began to raise one of its long arms and collecting a dark aura of energy coming from the ground, its aura, the sky, you name it… as it was began to form into some sort of a black orb, kinda similar to what my Steelswarm Hercules does it. During that time, I can literally feel the wind blows viciously, just to collect the aura but on the good side, at least that the female spectators wouldn't have to worry about the *ahem* skirt flip *ahem*, other than girly where she always wear jeans instead of skirt since that she ALWAYS tunes up her ride, the black oil coming from her ride, and well… you get the picture of it... And when the sparking orb was large enough, it swings its arm towards the target and orb slowly advances, which it gives enough time for our opponent to do his move.

Dimon: I wouldn't allow that to happen. I activate my trap card, **Waboku**! With this nifty little card, not only my monsters can't be destroyed by battle, it also protects my LP from further damage until end phase. I already know that your monster cannot be affected by our traps, spells and other effects that will try to stop it, but it has two flaws. It would only work one time and if the card that I played is only targeted to my monsters, it would only mean that your spell card's effect has been neutralized!

The three nuns, carrying their holy items of some sort, appeared right in front of the dragon and they are now facing the black orb of doom. Those three girls chanted some holy words as the orb was getting closer to them. As it turns out, a barrier of some sort blocks the attack and even with the explosion coming out from it, the barrier still stands tall as the Dark Gaia doesn't seems like it was enjoying it. Wow, this is one of those moments where the dark will be overcome by light, despite the fact that most of the time, we tried to attack and counter the damage to our opponents, which so far none of it works.

Shira: *laughs madly* Did you see that, Kira?! Your monster cannot touch MY dragon!

Dimon: Well, technically, it was my trap card that saves your monster, Shira… ^^"

Shira: Hmph, I don't need your help to save my monster in the first place. I can take him down with my own cards in my hand! And don't you even bother of trying to explain some things to me, the future has already been decided ever since I was born as I will be the NEXT King of Duelists!

Dimon: *sigh* Here we go again with his ranting and such… can't he think of anything else other than himself?

Kira: Great… that's one way to let the party down. And I was just about to let the chains that keeps holding me back breaks away with my fury power! *shrugs* Oh well, I set all the remaining three cards from my hand, facedown and end my turn.

Just as he sets them down, Dark Gaia returns back to our side of the field and Kira looks at it with a confident look. He assures to it that the next attack won't miss its target. I think that it would be my turn to follow up the next offense. To be honest here, that Cowboy guy is sure more of a stuck-up than Jacky! At least he respects towards his opponents nowadays than his old self that he duels to entertain the crowd, which he is still doing it at times…

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: <strong>Shira<strong> & Dimon = 8000, Akira & Kira = 9000) (SC: 4C = 5, Elements = 4)

Shira: FINALLY! It's my turn now! I just hate waiting for my next turn. Who in the world comes up with this some random ideas for the duel, hm? *draw*

Akira: Don't look at me, man! I'm only here for fun duel!

Kira: If you pick door number 2, which is the rules done by the Kaiba Corp. with no thanks to his green hair and money, then you just won yourself… NOTHING!

Shira: *twitches* Don't screw with me! I set a card facedown and Flip Summons my monster, **Morphing Jar**! (700/600) In this turn, I shall refill back my hands from my deck by 5! *draw 5 cards*

Kira: Gee, self-centered much? You're not the only one that will be affected by its effect… *draw 5 cards*

Shira: It doesn't matter what you think, as long as you shall fall for my wrath! *looks at the new cards and smirk* I think that I'm going to enjoy this moment… and what better way to do so by summoning out **Dragorado** onto the field! (1300/1900)

When he called out the name of that monster, a portal appears and flew out a purple dragon with some sort of a black armor on its head, body and wings and the most notable part from this dragon is that red core resting at the chest of it. By the looks of it, this dragon sure have went some cybernetic changes… because, seriously, I haven't see that kind of a dragon before…

Shira: Right after I summon it out, usually, I would activate its effect but since there isn't any monster with 1000 or lower from my graveyard, that's one effect wasted down the drain. At this time, I shall return the favor back at you… with a little help from your monster, that is!

Kira: Hm? What's that supposed to mean?

Shira: I activate my trap card, **D. Tribe**! With this trap card, all of the monsters on the field will be considered as Dragons until the end phase!

I still have no idea what that guy is planning, but for those monsters that isn't belong to the dragon tribe, a mask appears on both of old man's Dark Gaia and his Morphing Jar. It literally slams it onto Dark Gaia's face, making it impossible to pull it off from its pretty face while the other one… let's just say that it has covered the lid of the Morphing Jar since that monster kept hiding inside the jar most of the time.

Kira: Oi, what's the big idea, placing a Dragon mask onto its pretty face?

Shira: Oh… maybe because of Dragorado's effect? By shattering one Dragon-Type monster that I control on my field, I can take control one of your monsters to my side of the field!

Storm: - _WHAT?!_ -

Amber: - _This doesn't sound good. From the looks of it, it might be a one-turn-kill, even with the huge advantageous LP!_ -

After Sparky and girly informed it in a surprise tone, Dragorado began absorbing the currently Dragon-Type Morphing Jar from its core to the max, shattering it along the process and shoots away the red beam from the core directly onto Dark Gaia, pulling him to their side of the field. At first, it may seems like Dark Gaia doesn't wanted to go there, but for some reason, it went to their side of the field without any resistance right after that. I wonder why…

Shira: Hah, I guess that monster accepts our offer of joining to our side after all! How does it feels like to have one of your strongest monsters betrayed you after all it has done to serve you well?

Kira: *mumbles* Join to the dark side… while playing cards… which my monster is already a Dark Attribute… that makes A LOT of sense…

Akira: *looks at him* Did you say something?

Kira: Not really… and Shira, my monsters would NEVER betray me! Besides, even if that happens, I still got some tricks up on my sleeves and shift the tide to my side, all thanks to these replenished cards that you gave me earlier.

Shira: Oh~? Pretty confident, I must say… very well, if that's what you're saying, then be prepared to take the full throttle of my strongest offensive line-up! Due to Dragorado's effect, when I've managed to take control of your monster, it gains an additional 800 ATK points until the very end phase of this turn!

**(Dark Gaia's ATK: 6200 to 7000)**

Akira: If this move is connected, we're doomed…

Kira: I wouldn't say that… relax, and let me do my thing…

Shira: Pretty cocky, if you ask me… *motion my hand to declare an attack* Now go! Pierce through your owner with your Earth Shattering Blast!

Under his temporary command, Dark Gaia began to gather the dark amount of energy to do so as when he was about to throw it at him, a trap card reveals itself from Kira's side of the field.

Kira: I activate my trap card, **A Hero Emerges**! Here's something that I think you should know. When I activate this trap card, you gotta select one of five cards from my hand and if it's a monster, I can call it out. *shows him my hand* Among the five of these cards, only one of them would turn the tide around… so, if I were you, I think I should be careful about picking the right one… so, which is gonna be?

Is there even a card that can turn the tide around? I mean, come on, we're talking about a monster with 7000 ATK here! Even if he does have that kind of a monster, I don't think that it would last long enough since that there is still his Meteor Black Dragon to advance forward. Just… what kind of a card does the old man have in store for us anyways? Even Sparky and girly didn't expected this outcome at all.

Shira: So, it all comes down to this picking, huh? Alright then… the card that I will pick is none other than… the second card from your left!

Kira: *smirks* I was hoping you would select that. If that's the case, ladies and gentlemen, the card that he picks is none other than….

He sure knows how to make things a little bit suspense about this whole thing. As he motions his hand by taking the selected card from his card holder and place it onto his monster card zone, a portal appears right above him and I can see one of the arms pops out from that portal… wait a minute, that arm looks familiar… isn't that…?

Kira: Come on out… **Elemental Hero Prisma**! (1700/1100) with a dragon mask on!

With that declaration and the diamond look-a-like warrior appears out from it, I can tell that almost everyone, from the pitstop, the spectators and even the duelists themselves might have an anime-style fall, huge sweatdrop and even at some point, or in girly's case, a wide open eyes of discovery… well, something among those lines…

Shira: *holds onto my laughter but eventually letting it out* Is THAT the monster that will turn the tide around? Please, it's just a weakling for crying out loud! No matter, I just continue on with the attack! Turn that thing into a million pieces!

Amber: - _You idiot! At this rate, you're in for a world of trouble! You're crazy, you know that?!_ -

Kira: *sigh* To be **Honest** with ya', he won't see the next one coming right back at him… and I would prefer to be called insane than crazy…

Akira: *confused* Eh? What's that supposed to mean? We're still losing LP after that attack!

Kira: *points at Prisma* Look again…

Gee, the old man sure is confident enough to do some things that at times, it won't make any sense. When I looked at that Prisma still fending off that black orb from Dark Gaia, I can see that there's a long haired blonde with wings at his back, descends from out of nowhere and giving Prisma a little bit of a 'push', which I would like to call, "a thousand years of pain" (**A/N: To those who knew the name of this move, believe me, you'll be laughing your butt out…**) , and Prisma with a newfound energy easily pushes that attack right back at Gaia, which causes it to destroyed with ease as the one that was called **Honest** (1100/1900), with a dragon mask on, disappeared right after that. Not only Meteor B. Dragon stands back because of Prisma's sudden burst of energy, even the Cowboy was surprised as well. One thing I wanted to know is… how in the world did Honest's move managed to pierce through Prisma's diamond bottom? That, I could never know…

**(Prisma's ATK = 1700 to 8700)**

**(4C's LP = 8000 to 6300)**

Shira: T-that's impossible! J-just how did that—

Kira: —happen? Well, like I said before, it's all thanks to that card of yours to replenish my supply of cards. The reason I was hoping you would choose Prisma in the first place is so that I can use Honest's effect, which it allows my monster gains ATK points equals to the monster that was declared an attack on it. And its super powers would only last until end phase… it's as simple as that…

Shira: Not as long as I do this! I activate **Speed Spell – Bait Doll**! With this card, if I have more than 2 Counters on my side of the field, I can force activate a trap card that I set earlier on and if the timing is right, I can activate it immediately! And the one I'm gonna use is the one before I refill my hand, **Michizure**! If my monster was destroyed via battle, I can destroy one of your monster as well and I'm gonna get rid of that Prisma for what he did earlier!

No surprise to that, an earth opens up just below Prisma and Dark Gaia's arm grabbed onto its foot and start dragging down to the ground. That would mean one thing…

Shira: With that all and done, leaving your field fully exposed to my dragon's attack, I declare a direct attack!

And now, here comes the pain! As his dragon began to collect some flame onto his mouth, he spewed it right at us. For a moment there, I thought that our goose is cooked but from out of nowhere, **Elemental Hero Clayman** (800/2000) appears out of nowhere during his set position and took all of the blow from that attack.

**(Element's LP = 9000 to 8500)**

Kira: Remember Ultimate Offering that was still on the field? I can still use it to save my LP from taking a huge damage. A little sacrifice of my LP goes a long way!

Shira: Gr… fine! I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn! And at the end phase, all of the monsters would return it back to normal…

And sure enough, the floating dragon mask that was appeared over there is now disappeared from our view and returning back their original classes. Good, cause it would only make more monsters covering up their faces with weird dragon masks designs…

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, this is one of the unexpected outcome coming from Kira Thantos! Just when we thought that he summoned out something that we thought it would be a game changer, he brilliantly shows the true purpose of summoning out the Light Warrior so that he would use the card that increases its ATK and fights back towards one of his own monsters… if you can ignore the last part before that counterattack, that is…

That Kira… always make it showy to entertain the crowds, just like how Jack always does it. Just when we were busy watching the whole battle, team 5Ds came to our pitstop to watch the battle with us.

Jack: That man sure knows how to put up a good show! Now, I'm really wanted to battle with this man as I will crush him myself with my Absolute Power Force!

Crow: Yeah, for once… I gotta agree with you, Jack. I mean, come on, who would have thought that he would pulled out a miracle out of nowhere? Even my Black Feathers aren't that versetile…

Yusei: But remember, if it wasn't for the set monster that Shira had, since Kira-san's hand was empty in the first place, his trap card would be useless and they would have taken the damage that will make them lose.

Aki: I guess lady luck would always by his side, no matter how tough the obstacle he might face.

Jack: *looks at her while still crossing arms* That's a rare thing for you to say to Kira, Aki. Usually, you would pointed out to Yusei for that…

Aki: *confused* Really? I didn't noticed it myself, saying something like that.

They aren't the only one that was visiting us…

Trudge: *whistles* Man, that was quite an intense move that guy pulled off back there…

Storm: *turns around* Trudge-san! Mikage-san!

Trudge: Hey, how's it hanging, kiddo? Congratulations on making on this far with Yusei's team.

Storm: Ah, thanks. ^^

Mikage: Now, it's not the time to get happy about it. Yusei, there's something you should know about your opponents, Team New World.

Just listening to that group's name makes me feel sick to my stomach. Just hearing what she said it to others, she said that most of their opponents are ended up getting injured really bad and some even went traumatized and quits dueling right after that. What's the most interesting thing about this matter that only Placido and Lucciano are the ones that does the dueling while Jose just looking at the pitstop, monitoring every moves that their opponents made so that they know how to counter it. Knowing their deck consists of Synchro Killer, not many were brave enough to use it to against those Meklords due to their effects. No matter how you look at it, they still playing dirty to make it this far, even up to the point of getting rid of people who are related to Yliasters.

Mikage: Yusei, I already know that most of you have faced with them and some are ended up badly injured like Trudge and Storm… and even yourself, Amber.

Amber: *looks aside* That's the last thing I was hoping to forget about it.

Jack: Hmph, you think those kinds of threats would shaken the King himself?! As long as we bear these Signer Marks, we would make sure that we would put an end to their mess once and for all! They shall feel the wrath of my Burning Soul!

Crow: Jack… *gets excited* Yeah, he's right about that! I may not have upgraded monsters like Yusei and Jack has, but that doesn't mean I'm chickened out just yet! When there's a will, there's a way, and that's why my Black Feathers will soar to the sky!

Yusei: As long as our mind is cleared from troubles, I believe that we can prove to them that Synchro Monsters are not the cause of destruction, but an evolution of bonds that we bind together to make it stronger!

While the rest of the gang were raising their spirits up when team 5Ds is about to face Yliasters later on, Rua, as always, wanted to see the battle up close on the screen monitor and at the same time, he went to the microphone that was used to communicate with the duelist who is currently on a duel.

Rua: Man, Kira-nii-chan! You were awesome! At first I thought that you did something that was a little bit of a letdown but then, WHAM! You surprised with that comeback!

Ruka: I don't know for sure whether what Honest did earlier was a good thing or a bad thing…

Rua: It was a COOL thing to give him an extra boost of energy!

Ruka: Yeah… but at the same time, I felt a little bit disturbed after seeing that Prisma taking that 'blow' for the team…

Kira: - _Oh relax, Ruka! Honest is just being honest about helping out his partner anyways! That's what he just do, really!_ -

Akira: - _Yeah, on my next turn, I should dealt the final blow on that guy AND his dragon!_ –

Storm: Eh?! Are you serious? Did you figure it out how it should be done, then?!

Akira: - _Yep, all I need now is that very card that will make things go kaboom!_ -

Kaboom? What's that supposed to mean? But still, these guys better not let their guard down for one minute, 'cause those two trap cards earlier on could mean trouble…

Yusei: Akira-san, you have to be careful about those—

Akira:- _—oh, don't worry about it, Yuu-chan! I know what I'm doing, really! _-

Amber: I was afraid that you're going to say that… =_="

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 6: Shira & Dimon = 6300, **Akira** & Kira = 8500) (SC: 4C = 6, Elements = 5)

Akira: Alright! Now it's my turn to make a move! *draw* I've been itching to get my hands dirty again!

Shira: With what? A field that has no monsters? I already know that you don't have a low-level monster on your hand to save you now!

Akira: Well, true… but I still got this! First of all, before I do anything stupid again… *looks at Kira* say, old man! Do you have any card that I can borrow?

Kira: You mean my Call of the Haunted and my other set card? Sure, knock yourself out!

Akira: Sweetness! I activate my partner's trap card, **Call of the Haunted**! With this card, I can call back my **Steelswarm Sting** from my graveyard! (1850/0)

Dimon: What's the purpose of summoning it out again? Is it to do the suicidal move once again?

Akira: I got something even better than that! By banishing my Sting and Mantis from my hand, I can special summon out **Darkness Neosphere** from my hand! (ATK/DEF 4000) But wait, there's more!

Shira: What?! He hasn't finished his ranting yet?!

Akira: In order to make this work, he needs a little help from a buddy of mine! I summon out **Steelswarm Genome** onto the field! C'mon crawling out from the woodwork! (1000/0) And all thanks to the nifty card called Ultimate Offering…

**(Element's LP= 8500 to 8000)**

Akira: I can tribute summon a level 8 monster, all thanks to Genome's effect to be counted as a two tribute! Say goodnight to Genome and say hello~ to the good buddy of mine, **Steelswarm Caucastag**! (2800/0)

Kira: As an added bonus, when that card is successfully summoned out by tributing them, it could choose whether to destroy the whole monster other than itself… OR!

Akira: I'll take option number 2, taking out most of the spells and traps on the field!

Shira: This can't be happening!

Kira: Here, let me give you something that would make your dreams a LIVING NIGHTMARE! I activate my trap card, **Skill Successor**! With this last trap card I have for now, it will increase Caucastag's ATK by 400!

**(Caucastag's ATK = 2800 to 3200)**

And with that, Caucastag began to summon out dark bolts of lightning coming out from its horns and it literally spread it all over the field, destroying the rest of the trap cards, along with the Cowboy's Mirror Force and Half Counter! What a save! Now, it is his monster that is kinda like a cornered rat!

Akira: Let's take the show on the road! Darkness Neosphere will destroy your dragon once and for all!

Darkness Neosphere are now colliding with his dragon and since that his attack is WAY higher than the dragon, it overwhelms it and it literally shatters that monster to little pixels, creating damage along the way.

**(4C's LP = 6300 to 5800)**

And with that out of the way, my assault continues on with Steelswarm Caucastag launching itself forward and tackles it down with ease, shatters away most of their LP with its advanced force, but to be sure that they took the full damage, by banishing **Skill Successor**, it gains an additional 800 ATK to it!

**(Caucastag's ATK = 3200 to 4000)**

**(4C's LP = 5800 to 1800)**

Shira: Hah! You said that you would finished us off in this turn, but look at us! We're still standing!

Akira: Darn it! I didn't do my math correctly… oh well, at least that should do the trick… I got nothing else to do but to end it right here and that's about it…

**(Caucastag's ATK = 4000 to 2800)**

* * *

><p>(Turn 7: Shira &amp; <strong>Dimon<strong> = 1800, Akira & Kira = 8000) (SC: 4C = 7, Elements = 6)

Dimon: Wow, we sure took a lot of damage from that man… the Steelswarm's versatility and offensive manner is something that we should be careful about. For the time being, I better make my move. *draw* First of all, I activate a **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**! Since I have more than 2 counters, I can draw 2 cards and sends one of them into the graveyard. I send away my **Genex Solar** (2500/1500) to the graveyard.

After a while, he kept quiet to himself for a bit before finally, the Cowboy guy noticed his silence and he was laughing it out as well.

Kira: *raised eyebrow* What's so funny?

Shira: Oh, it's nothing much really… it's just that he just found a path to exact my revenge on losing most of our LP!

Dimon: With only 3 cards in my hand, this is what I would like to call a miracle! Since our LP has less than 2000, **Endless Decay** can be special summoned from my hand! (?/0)

Akira: Wait a minute, I thought that your deck consists of Genex monsters!

Dimon: It is… but with some back-up from other monsters from different archetypes, not only it improvise my deck to another level, but also it could only be that I can master more than just one archetype! And according to Endless Decay's effect, its ATK points are determined by half of my opponent's current LP!

**(Endless Decay's ATK = 0 to 4000)**

Akira: Yeah~ even so, that won't be enough and let's not forget that Darkness Neosphere can't be destroyed by battle!

Dimon: That's not what I was planning to do… yet! I can special summon **Jester Confit** to the field in face-up Attack Mode! (ATK/DEF 0). And most important element of all, I normal summon my **Genex Controller** in attack mode! (1400/1200). Now, time to tune things up! Level 5 Endless Decay, Level 1 Jester Confit, Level 3 Genex Controller, all ready for tuning up! (5 + 1 + 3 = 9)

No way, he's still able to Synchro Summon, even during this turn?! Now THAT'S what I called a true power of a miracle. I wonder if he stole some of Yusei's thunder that whenever he's in a pinch, a draw that says it all helps him out to solve it all in one turn… wait a minute, one turn? If that's the case, then there's a possibility that he will get our butts kicked!

Dimon: _An evolution of machines evolved to a new level, arise from the ground and defend your scientific citadel!_ Synchro Summon! Wake up! **Locomotion R-Genex**! (2500/2000)

As the rings have formed into a monster, there's something that was appeared inside the stream of synchronization light. When that fades away, I can see some sort of a factory with hands and feet, jumps high into the sky before flew next to the owner. Why do I have a funny feeling that this monster somehow seems similar to any of the mecha that I've used to watch since I was a kid? Hey, I could be wrong…

Dimon: Good, this is the monster that I was hoping to summon out! Now to test its effect! Whenever this monster successfully Synchro Summoned, I can take control of your monster which it has the highest level and since Darkness Neosphere is 2 levels higher than your Caucastag, I can take control of it! Now go, Splash Capture!

That robot's core began to charge up to the max and when it has reached its limit, it shoots out some sort of electrified net onto my Neosphere and start dragging it to their side. Great, this is one thing that I should concern about it as of now, but I know the old man didn't worried too much since he's still loaded with cards on his hand… three more to be exact.

Dimon: And now, time to put on a good show! I command my newly captured Neosphere to crush your Caucastag!

**(Element's LP = 8000 to 6800)**

What a bummer… my own monsters fight each other for the sake of the survival. If I have to rewind back in time, I should've destroyed his monster but their trap cards might be a nuisance to me. I guess that at LEAST, I've made a wise move…

Dimon: And then, my Locomotive declares a direct attack to you! Brace yourself!

That robot began to rise both of its arms and aiming dead aim at me. While it charges up for a blast, the old man manages to slip in some words at me.

Kira: If only that robot could talk, there's one thing that I REALLY wanted to quote about it…

Akira: And that would be…?

Kira" *clears my throat and shouted* I'M FIRIN' MY LAZAR!

**(Element's LP = 6800 to 4300)**

Dimon: That should do the trick… I guess I end my turn this way.

* * *

><p>(Turn 8: Shira &amp; Dimon = 1800, Akira &amp; <strong>Kira<strong> = 4300) (SC: 4C = 8, Elements = 7)

MC: This is exciting! From one turn to another, each of them has took many advantages over each other and yet, none of them are still haven't back down from their battle! But, Team Elements are still facing a little crisis on this matter, as one of their strongest monsters, at this time is at their opponent's side of the field! How would you handle this matter, Kira Thantos?!

Kira: Easy, I'm just gonna bend the rules… *draw and smirks* …and that's just the way I like it. I'm gonna activate **Speed World 2**'s effect!

**(Element's SC = 7 to 3)**

Kira: For every Speed Spell card in my hand, you take 800 damages! Since I got two of them but only one is legit, you take that much of damage…

**(4C's LP = 1800 to 1000)**

Kira: Right after that, I play a **Speed Spell – Half Seize**! Since I still have 3 counters left, I can take one of your monster's ATK points and absorbs it to my LP and at this case, I choose… your Locomotive!

With many surprise tones either from the crowds or the crew, which that Speed Spell took half of that monster's ATK and it became our LP, which that Locomotive's gears began to rotate a little bit slower.

**(Locomotive R-Genex's ATK = 2500 to 1250)**

**(Element's LP = 4300 to 5550)**

Amber: - _What do you think you're doing?! Why didn't you took that Neosphere's ATK points instead?!_ -

Kira: *smirks* Oh, don't you worry about me, girly… I got this…

Amber: - _Will you STOP CALLING ME THAT ALREADY?!_ -

Well, all I can hear is that there seems to be a hustle at the pitstop which the twins and Storm tried to calm her down for a bit. I think that once we got back to the pitstop, I better make a run for it…

Kira: I'm gonna play it! I'm gonna play the ace in the hole! I activate a NORMAL Spell Card, **Dark Fusion**! Yeah, I know the drill, but screw you, to those who made this kind of rules!

**(Element's LP = 5550 to 3550)**

Shira: Hah! There's no card that would protect your LP this time! It's about time that you reduced your LP!

Dimon: I had a bad feeling that card alone can be troublesome…

Kira: I'll fuse both of my **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (1600/1400) &** Clayman** (800/2000) in order to create **Evil Hero Lightning Golem**! (2400/1500)

Shira: Even so, that monster isn't strong enough to take us all down.

Dimon: I think there's more than meets the eye… he's gonna kill two birds with one stone…

Kira: Exactly! I activate Golem's effect, which it allows me to destroy one monster on the field once per turn! And so long~ Darkness Neosphere!

Under his command, I can see that his monster began to gather sparks of electricity and it literally shoots at my own monster! True, it can't be destroyed in battle, but that thing isn't immune to effects.

Kira: Time to clinches it! Lightning Golem, obliterate that scrap piece of junk and create a path of destruction with your Seismic Shock!

Shira: No way… we're lost… I LOST?! WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!

**(4C's LP = 1250 to 0)**

Kira: And with that declaration, I end my turn!

* * *

><p><strong>*Yukino's Point of View*<strong>

MC: There you have it, folks! It seems like the first battle is now over! Kira Thantos has once again screwed the rules and carved his way to make a win for the team! But with zero card on both of their hands and with only Lightning Golem and Ultimate Offering on the field, how would they cope with this kind of situation?

Oberon: It seems like they have fulfill their tasks, even though one of them doesn't seem to be satisfied with it.

Yukino: I can understand what you're saying there, Oberon. All we need is that one missing piece and then, when all of them has been assembled, it would be an easy picking with this very card. *smiles* C'mon, let's get ready to roll out!

I'm sure of it, once that card appears, the true ace of our team will wipe the field with its intense power and there will be nothing to stop it. Get ready, Kira-kun, because I'm coming for you and for the win!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, another duel settles down and Team Elements has picked up their first victory. After listening to what Yukino said, what could be the card she mentions just now? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**(Author's Note: Man, what a long chapter so far for me to make it. Well, this would make up for the lost time, no thanks to my new college's pile of works and not to mention trying to get a good battle with a VERY limited number of cards that the story currently has... but hey, everyone has all of their ups and downs, right? So, I shouldn't complaint about it. ^^")**


	43. C42: Unexpected Trump Card!

**Montage Time! (Using the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary full battle trailer theme)**

It starts off with the standing Kira (**Alternative Universe**) drawing a card from his Duel Disk and takes a look at it. He then smirks and shows to the viewers about the card that he draws out earlier, **Dark Calling**. As the camera zooms in onto the card, it literally moves and spewed out purple gas towards the sky and some of the monsters began to jump out from that smoke such as** Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Evil Hero Wild Cyclone, Evil Hero Infernal Wing, Evil Hero Infernal Sniper, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend **and finally** Evil Hero Dark Gaia**. As Gaia descends gracefully without his feet touches the ground, it raises both of his arms and gathers the energy at the surrounding and when it was large enough, it literally throws it at the viewers. As the screen zooms out from the card, Kira smirks once again before throwing the card at the screen and as the card made its way from up to down, the montage ends with Kira with his gun pointing gesture on his right hand, followed by all of the Evil Heroes behind him.

* * *

><p>(Note: <strong>Storm<strong> does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)**  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)**  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)**

In this part of the song, the main villain looks upon the ground from a certain height as his two pawns appears and handed him something. As one of them leaves, the other one was being stopped by the main villain and all of the sudden, the pawn was shocked and collapsed on the ground as the main villain does something to it.

**(**_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)**  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)**  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)**  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)**

And then at the other part of the story, the other pawn faces off with the other two as they dueled out and as the pawn summons out a monster from the hand, the duo began to have some hard time as they remembered something in the past involving that card.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and Team 4 Clovers with a HUGE shadow right behind them as Yukino points to the viewers and winks happily.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Unexpected Trump Card?!<strong>

***Storm's Point of View***

Well, that's one team down, only one more to go. I must admit, Akira-kun and Kira-san working together as one sure out the best of each other. With that final attack from Kira-san, at least for now, we're in the safe zone. Even if those two have depleted their LP to 0, I think that Amber and I can take care of the rest. Just as the duel is about to continue on, both of them are suddenly parked at our pitstop, making us confused on why are they here.

Yusei: Akira? Kira-san? Why are you here?

Kira: No reason, just wanna stop for a bit so that we could enjoy the next one…

Amber: -_-* You guys do know that if you two don't get on track, you'll be disqualified, right?

Akira: *stretches my back* Yeah, we know that, but both of us got our own reasons…

Aki: Are you sure? Because your opponents are about to get moving soon… I believe that you two better make haste or else, you'll be in big trouble.

Seeing that their other riders, Shira and Dimon, parked their D-Wheel at their pitstop and gave their emblem to their last pair of the team, Yukino-san and… Oberon, I guess? It seems like both Akira-kun and Kira-san is about to face a whole lot of trouble…

Kira: Well, there she is now, ready to roll out with me! Man, I've been anxious to duel with her and see what kind of deck does she holds!

Crow: Is that so? Man, looks like someone has called Cupid for assistance! This guy is nuts about her!

Kira: Darn straight, Crow. *wears back my helmet* Well, I might as well catch up with you guys later. Gotta continue on with the duel… and try to catch her attention as well!

He revved up his D-Wheel and set the rubber on smoke before went full speed ahead. Meanwhile, Akira-kun was about to do the same and everyone was about to return to the pit as the battle continues on… until…

Akira: Say, Sparky? Can you do me a favor?

Storm: Hm? *turns around* What is it?

All I can hear from Akira-kun is his chuckles and a smile on his face. Despite that his mouth is covered by his helmet, I can already tell that he's smiling since he's the happy-go-lucky type. Why do I always have a bad feeling when it comes to this stuff?

* * *

><p>(Turn 9: <strong>Oberon<strong> & Yukino = 8000, Akira & Kira = 3550) (SC: 4C = 9, Elements = 4)

***Kira's Point of View***

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, now all of the racers have returned back onto the battlefield, let's give a little recap on what happened on the last round! As you can see, both Akira Katsuragi and Kira Thantos of Team Elements have defeated the members of Shira and Dimon from team 4 Clovers but! We have to remember that not only their hands are empty, but also they have to cope with their situation where they only have their **Ultimate Offering** that is still activates and **Evil Hero Lightning Golem** on the field on the attack mode! (2400/1500) And on the other side of the field, their opponent's field is as empty as the very first turn of the duel! The only question remains is that how will both of the team would cope with this kind of situation? Leeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get ready to duel!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here we go! Making the lead at this time is none other than me, Kira Thantos, and as he was taking a lead, followed by— hey, where's that red head anyways? What takes him so long from that little break? Don't tell me that kid just left WAY back there! How am I supposed to make a good commentary on this race here? And why am I doing this anyways? This is one way to make fun of the riding duel…

Who created this kind of duel anyway—oh, there he is!

Kira: Hey, what's taking you so long?

Akira: Oh, nothing much really! Just wandering off for a bit. Why?

And that's why I always hate taking care of kids like him…

Kira: Hey, Yukino! I was hoping that you would show up! And man, what a great timing as well.

Yukino: *giggles* Oh, Kira. You can be quite lively at times…

Kira: I am now…

Akira: I think that he lost it right now…

Crow: - _C'mon, don't say like that! Just let him go get that dream girl of his!_ –

Jack: - _This way, I don't have even bother about him with his black book! That guy sure like to get an advantage over small matters and makes an embarrassing comments about it... hell, I even had a hard time trying to have my coffee without having being interrupted by that idiot! _-

Rua: - _But you gotta admit, though… he's really cool when it comes to dueling!_ –

Amber: - _Yeah… it would be that way… if he gets rid of that book!_ –

Kira: Sorry, can't do that! That's my only source of enjoyment for the time being…

Amber: - _Look, whatever the reason, for the time being, I suggest that you BETTER focus onto the battle ahead!_ -

Geez, this girl can be REALLY annoying at times like this. I know what I'm doing here, just let me go at my own pace and settle this matter once and for all. I may not have cards in my hands, but it doesn't slow me down one bit. I'll find a way or two to overcome this mess and start spamming some more troubles for my opponents. Whoever had her as a girlfriend would DEFINITELY have a hard time trying to cope with her rash attitude… I mean, come on, look at Yukino! She's polite and ALWAYS smile in any situation, heck, any man would like to have her because of her innocent appearance and also cute as an added bonus!

Oberon: And since that it was your last turn and defeated my friends, allow me to start this sacred duel… *draw*

Kira: Sacred duel? *sigh* Geez, what is up with this guy? They got no technology from where he came from?

Akira: Well, judging by the way he wears and have a few markings on his face, I guess that isn't a get-up at all. It's pretty much obvious this guy is from somewhere right in the middle of nowhere…

Oberon: You may speak what you can saw, but my tribe would not take such insults coming from you. I shall begin by summoning **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**. (1400/1000)

Once he slapped down his card onto its designated place, I can see SOOOO many black hands trying to crawl out from that portal and it finally manages to push itself out of that portal, making thousands of rapid punches before getting into a fighting pose. Wow, now that's what I called handy… what, too soon?

Oberon: With this card successfully summoned onto the field, I can either select one Ritual Monster or one Ritual Spell card from my deck and added it onto my hand… with the obvious cards that was presented in front of me, I shall add the Ritual Card onto my hand.

I can hear a click coming from his deck holder as it ejects out a card. When that guy takes away, his deck automatically shuffles for him so that he don't have to go through all the trouble taking the deck out and shuffle it himself while riding with no hands or there's a possibility that his cards will flew out of the way. And that, my friend, is the reason why the future is so wicked awesome… no, seriously, it really is.

Oberon: I shall now call forth the third piece of the puzzle. I shall activate my **Speed Spell – Gishki Aquamirror**! Since our side of the field has more than 6 Speed Counters on the field, I can perform a sacred Ritual Summon of my monster and that ritual must have equal level of a monster in order to call it out from my hand. By sacrificing my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands on the field and **Gishki Abyss** (800/500) from my hand, it would become a fodder of my Ritual Monster!

Storm: - _The third piece of a puzzle? What does he meant by that?_ –

Amber: - _Beats me… even Yusei is in deep thought right about now. This might be one of the same situations where Team 5Ds were facing Team Taiyo's ace monster. Even I don't know what he meant by the third piece…_ -

Just great… just when we thought that we could figure it out what kind of trouble we're getting through, even Yusei's super intelligence doesn't help one bit on this one. All I could ever think about for the time being is whether I should go head on with those guys or should I get myself a fine, darn sandwich? Wait a minute, this isn't the time I should think about food! But I'm really hungry for one though…

Oberon: _Ye, who dwells within the deep ocean, arise! And show them the terror of the sea!_ I shall Ritual Summon, **Evilgishki Mind Augus**! (2500/2000)

Well, that was… neat? Never heard of a chant that literally makes some huge waves over the ocean at the sides of where we dueling right now. I can see a HUGE whirlpool and it slowly rises up from that place. When it was fully surfaces up to the sky, I can see there's a dark aquatic-theme warrior, wielding some sort of a trident and a shield with their emblem right in the middle of it. And the thing that he rides on is none other than… is that a bird? Or a plane? No, it's just a gigantic fish with fangs and wings… I know that ridiculously large dragons are extinct and there are small fishes that can fly but when you combine those two things together, that's just plain… AWESOME! Move away, dragons! There's a new fish in the sea!

Oberon: And with its effect, I can return back up to 5 cards from our graveyard and shuffled it back onto our deck. And the 5 cards that I will choose is my **Speed Spell – Gishki Aquamirror**, **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**, **Gishki Abyss**, **Speed Spell – Angel Baton** and finally **Morphing Jar** into my deck.

Wow, that's one way of recycling your cards. With those 5 cards that he chosen, he took it out and stuffed it back onto the deck. Nothin' much to worry about… oh wait, there is… the difference of my monster's attack is by 100… so much for relying on it…

Oberon: And now, I shall declare an attack onto your monster. Joust it away with your Trident Thrust!

Sweet, its ride began to sound like a horse before flapping its fins and flew its way towards our direction... well, to my monster actually, but it's the same thing anyways. If it wasn't for using Skill Successor on the last turn, maybe we still have a monster that was on the field without any trouble… dang it, we sure ain't planning it too well, huh?

What was I thinking back then?! Wait, wait… I wasn't the one who activate it… what was that red head thinking back then?!

Back to the case of our monster battle, that trident was easily pierced not only through my monster's thick gauntlets and armor, but it literally impaled it all the way to the back, destroyed it into gazillion pieces and some of the Lightning Golem's shard hits my D-Wheel, as the remaining damage goes to us.

**(Element's LP = 3550 to 3450)**

Oberon: And then I will set the remaining three cards left from my hand facedown and this will conclude my turn. Now… I want to see if you can defy your fates at this finest hour.

* * *

><p>(Turn 10: Oberon &amp; Yukino = 8000, <strong>Akira <strong>& Kira = 3450) (SC: 4C = 10, Elements = 5)

Kira: Hey, red head!

Akira: Yeah, old man?!

Kira: I blame you for this…

Akira: If you're blaming for using the **Skill Successor** WAY too early, then… oops… o.o"

Yukino: *giggles* Aren't you guys going to make a move now? I don't know whose turn is it for the time being…

Akira: Oh, don't worry, lady! I'll try turning the battle to our side! *draw* Oh, lucky me! Look what I got, **Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice**! By paying up our 2 Speed Counters that we currently have…

**(Element's Counters: 5 to 3)**

Akira: I can return back 5 monsters from our graveyard and then shuffled it! And right after that, I can draw 2 new cards!

At least that for the time being, he didn't go empty handed… get it, "empty"? Oh never mind… his timing sure is everything in this duel. The cards that he returned it back to his hand are **Steelswarm Genome** (1000/0), **Steelswarm Caucastag** (2800/0), **Darkness Neosphere** (ATK/DEF 4000) and both of my **Evil Hero Lightning Golem** (2400/1500) and **Evil Hero Dark Gaia** (?/0) into his deck and his Extra Deck. It's a good thing that he don't have any extra monsters… wait a minute, I know that his monsters aren't fusion based monsters OR doesn't even have a fusion state… WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

*ahem* Anyways, that red head draws out two new cards from his deck after it has shuffled it thoroughly. I just hope that he had some neat cards to use on for later purposes…

Akira: I just need one more card… the speed counters isn't enough for getting an extra card…

Nice thinking, Captain Obvious… did you just figure it out on your own?

Akira: But this will do! I activate my **Speed Spell – Recurring Nightmare**! Since that I have at least 3 counters left, I can select 2 DARK monsters with 0 DEF from my graveyard and it will return it back to my hand and this is it! I return back both of my **Steelswarm Sting** (1850/0) & **Steelswarm Mantis** (2200/0) from their slumber! And on the next stage that I have in mind, I play my next **Speed Spell – Allure of Darkness**! When using this card, I have to remove the remaining 3 counters to use its effect!

**(Element's Counters: 3 to 0)**

Akira: I get to draw an additional 2 cards, but if I didn't ditch one DARK monster from my hand and banished it, I gotta remove all of them away from my hand. Thankfully, I can flush away my Steelswarm Mantis so that I can keep these cards!

Heh, three new cards in his disposal. I think that this kid is more than meets the eye after all…

Akira: Let's start the show by summoning out my **Steelswarm Gatekeeper** onto the field! (1500/1900) And thanks to Ultimate Offering that was still left standing on the field…

**(Element's LP = 3450 to 2950)**

Akira: I can make an additional summon onto the field and let's welcome back my little friend, **Steelswarm Sting**! C'mon out and take center stage! (1850/0)

Oberon: Are you going onto a defense, my fellow duelist? If it is, then why are you placing them all into Attack Position?

Yukino: (_Because of the final piece that we've been waiting for…_) *smiles happily* If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, we could finally summon one monster that has all of the requirements that we've been looking for!

Kira: What's that supposed to mean?

Yukino: It's a surprise, Kira. And I don't want to spoil it to you just yet. Please bear with it for a little while, ok? *winks*

And as of right now, it's official… I'm falling head over heels for her… gimme roses and chocolates any day of the week and I'm ready to get going with her, even right in the middle of the duel. I don't even give a damn if that Amber annoys me about it and telling me to continue on with the duel. Screw that!

Akira: Level 4 Steelswarm Gatekeeper, Sting! _Saa, furikiru ze_! **(Now, let's break away!)**

MC: Oh~? With Akira's monsters both on ATK mode, his action causes the crowds questioned among themselves! What can he do with just two monsters on the field, despite that both of them are lack in offensive power? What would he do next?!

Honestly, this guy always makes a fuss about small matters, but hey, at least that he knows how to make the crowds go wild about this kind of stuff. Come to think of it, why is he summoning out these two monsters anyways? Hold your horses; if I look at them carefully, those monsters… do I think what he's going to do? I can see that he was starting to speed up and not only that, his monsters began to compress into a single star while heading towards a spinning dark hole right in front of it…

Akira: _Fill the void of the world with these two monsters, as I constructed a Darkness Overlay Network! XYZ Summon!_

Amber: - _Wait a minute, an XYZ summon?! Since when did he get that kind of card anyways?!_ -

Aki: - _Isn't the only ones who had them are Storm and Kira?_ –

Rua: - _I don't know what's going on, but we got to see another XYZ on the field! *gets excited* This is SO AWESOME!_ –

Ruka: - _Oh, Rua…_ -

Wow… I don't know what to say… where the heck did he get 'em? Or better yet, what kind of a monster would a Steelswarm do? I bet that since most of them are more on the aggressive side, it should be something that looks really big, something more masculine, something… something like—

Akira: It's showtime! **Steelswarm Roach**! (Rank 4, 1900/0)

-that? Okay, a golden cockroach while wielding a thin sword and as it was buzzing around with its wings, it may looked intimidated… but it's not… I mean, come on, look at its ATK points for crying out loud!

I knew I shouldn't put too much hope on that red head after all…

Akira: I finish this round with a set card and end my turn!

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

O—kay… getting some of the glares from my teammates and Team 5Ds is something that I don't get used to. I know that they were surprised to see that he had an XYZ monster, but I didn't knew the monster would come out from that portal would be something less… stronger? And without turning her head, she just glared at me at the end of her eyes and she began to speak… in as neutral tone as possible…

Amber: *left eye twitches for a bit* Storm, don't tell me that card belongs to you, is it?

Storm: Uh… ^^"

Ruka: Akira-nii-chan said that among the four cards that you have, three of them are blank…

Yusei: From the looks of it now, two of them are now have a permanent look and status.

Jack: But why in the world the strongest offensive insect deck would create such… weakling?! You said that those XYZ monsters should be the strongest among other monsters!

I didn't say anything like that, Jack… all I said that it depends on the user of the card and how the cards will react. Don't blame me for what happened after that…

Aki: I think you should start explaining or Amber might put you into one of her submissions like she did to Akira-kun…

Aki-san's right. I can see Amber's hand start twitching for a lock on me… and if I'm getting on her bad side, I might triggered her Duel Spirits that she had and start attacking me with her claws…

Storm: Um, where should I start…? ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback*<strong>

_Akira: Say, Sparky? Can you do me a favor?_

_Storm: Hm? *turns around* What is it?_

_Akira: *ponders* Hm… what was it again? *snaps my finger* Oh yeah, lend me one of your XYZ, will ya'?_

_Storm: …eh?_

_Akira: C'mon! I wanted to use one so that I could have my own XYZ! Besides, you ain't gonna keep those cards blank all the time, right?_

_Storm: W-well… I guess you're right about that… I don't know what to do with the other 3 but—_

_Akira: Great! Might as well take one and see what happens next!_

_I wasn't so sure about what Akira-kun was thinking… why is it that he wanted to use a blank XYZ anyways? I can always lend him my Hope since that it has its permanent look on it… and let's not forget how cool and strong this card really is… but like Kira-san said, these cards will answer your call and depending on how strong is your will to help out others, that's going to shape the card…_

_When I took out the 4 XYZ from my deck holder and was about to lend him Kibou Ou Hope, he quickly snagged one of the blank XYZ before speeding off to catch up with Kira-san. I didn't even have time to tell him about these cards…_

_One thing I can say is… I just hope he didn't do anything silly with it…_

***end of flashback***

* * *

><p>Storm: And that's the whole thing… I was about to tell you guys about it, but since that you were all too focused on the duel, I don't have the courage to interrupt it and just let it slide…<p>

Amber: *sigh* Storm, you have NO idea what you've done now…

NOW she's angry… but on the good side, I didn't ended up getting lock from her submission. Yusei, being the cautious and the calmest among the group patted on her shoulder and assures her about his actions.

Yusei: Don't say that, Amber… I think that Akira-kun know what he was doing, despite the circumstances…

Rua: Really?

Crow: What's that supposed to mean?

Yusei: Just believe in him…

Amber: *facepalm* That's the last thing I was hoping for…

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 11: Oberon & **Yukino** = 8000, Akira & Kira = 2950) (SC: 4C = 11, Elements = 1)

Kira: WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER IS THAT?!

Akira: Something that might have a chance to beat the crud out of them… why?

Kira: Kid… I hate you for this…

Yukino: *giggles* Oh, you don't have to hate him for that… besides, that monster is more than meets the eye, after all. Now that this is my turn, let's assemble the pieces, shall we? *draw*

Akira: I don't know what you're doing, lady, but I'm not gonna let you summon anything stronger than my monster! That's a guarantee!

Yukino: I look forward to that, Akira-chan. Alright, first of all, I play a **Speed Spell – Speed Fusion**! Since I have more than 4 counters on the field, I can fuse my **Elemental Hero Captain Gold** (2100/800) and **Neo-Spacian Dark Panther** (1000/500)! _From the depth of darkness, a hero shines upon them with a beam of light… appear to me_, **Elemental Hero Escuridao**! (2500 to 2600/2000)

Ah~ I feel like she was calling for my help… that dark knight resembles me, actually… and Yukino is my damsel in distress… I didn't know that we have A LOT in common, including the Heroes… she is my light, and I am her darkness… together as one, we are perfectly balanced. That doesn't sound too weird… does it?

Akira: Uh… sorry to break the bad news, but that dark knight should have stay put within the darkness! Whenever there's a level 5 or higher monsters that was special summoned, I can detached an overlay monster from this fella and it will cancel your monster's summon, rendering it useless!

When I saw one of that star enters the sword that a million dollar cockroach was holding, it shone brightly and pierced that monster through the chest, making it go disappear! This guy REALLY loves to interrupt a good moment… how can he be such an idiot, especially towards HER!

Yukino: Ah~! So that's what it does… now I know what I must do…

Akira: And that is…?

Yukino: By removing both of my Captain Gold and Red Eyes Black Dragon, I can special summon my **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning**! (3000/2500)

Akira: Sorry, but that guy has GOT to go as well! Detaching my second overlay unit, it cancels out its summoning! Take that, lady!

No thanks to his monster, the last star that was rotating around it and quickly absorbed by its sword, it lunges forward and despite that soldier just summoned out after absorbing the souls of the stated monster, it was not able to completely materialized and just shattered into million pixels. Geez, this red head REALLY needs to be taught a lesson about how to handle a gentle lady like Yukino… great, my thoughts of Yukino has finally conquered my realm…

Yukino: My, oh my… you can really be quite stubborn, Akira-chan…

Akira: Like I said, I'll make sure that you don't even call forth some big guns…

Yukino: *giggles* But at least now I don't have to worry about your monster's effect, right? *look at my card holder* But, I don't have the monster that I wanted to call for…

Oberon: All taken care of, milady… I activate my first trap card, **Jar of Greed**! With this trap card, she can draw one card from her deck.

Yukino: Thank you~! *draw a card and smiles* This is the card that I was hoping for!

Akira: (_Whatever your card might be, you can't passed through my trap card… besides, my __**Mirror Force**__ should do the trick, even if she was able to summon out her best monster on the field! All I have to do now is wait for her to attack and then the Old Man can handle some damage onto them… even if he had to injure that girl he fonds of…_)

Oberon: Then, I guess I should make the preparation as well… I activate the remaining two trap cards, **Call of the Haunted** and **Descending Lost Star**! With this trap cards, I can special summon one monster from the graveyard and the other one is for a Synchro Monster. But that Synchro monster's defense will reduced to zero, decreased its level by one and would be placed in a defense mode… but that won't matter…

Great… on one side, that **Genex Ally Axel** (2600/2000 to 0) is back on the field, but it was in its kneeling position with no defense whatsoever and the other one was **Meteor B. Dragon** (3500/2000) and let me tell you this… that is one PISSED OFF monster… but that red head just kept its cool as he knows that it won't be that easy to take us down…

But something strange happens after that… above these 4 monsters, there seems to be a portal made out of light appeared and then, 4 big halos appeared right at those three monsters… and the red head's XYZ?! What's going on around here?!

Storm: - _Hey, where did that light came from?_ –

Kira: How should I know!?

Yukino: _Appear to me from the realm of light, as I offer thee the evolutions of the monsters… accept thy offerings and spread your light to this citadel!_

And no doubt about that, those 4 halos earlier began to absorb all 4 monsters on the field… a Fusion Monster, a Ritual Monster, a Synchro Monster and an XYZ monster. The light shines SO brightly, it momentarily creating such bright light and when it dims down, there's one FREAKIN' HUGE majestic like monster that hovers on her side of the field… I've never seen that kind of monster before…

Akira: Hey, my XYZ!

Yukino: I welcome thee… **Genesis Star God, Sophia**! (3600/3400)

Houston, we had a problem…

Yukino: And now, I activate her effect! With her on the field, all of the cards from our hands, field and graveyard will be banished, other than herself!

Make that double problem…

With all of the cards, other than our deck, flew towards that monster, it literally sucks it in all into its mouth, including Akira's trap card. And to make it worse, our field is now completely empty…

Yukino: Kira, Akira-chan… I'm sorry, but this is something I must do… I declare Sophia for a direct attack!

The final order has been taken and that thing swing its claw which it was accompanied by thunderous shock and literally "swipes" away the rest of our LP, making us lose in this turn… now that is what I called thunderous applause…

**(Element's LP = 2950 to 0)**

* * *

><p><strong>And it seems like the powerhouse has been defeated with the unexpected trump card that she has up on her sleeves. How will Storm and Amber to deal with such a card? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	44. C43: Troubled Heart? Battle of the Light

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and Team 4 Clovers with Genesis Star God, Sophia right behind them as Yukino points to the viewers and winks happily.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Troubled Heart? Battle of the Light!<strong>

***Storm's Point of View***

Genesis Star God, Sophia… a monster that requires a Ritual Monster, a Fusion Monster, a Synchro Monster and an XYZ monster on the field in order to special summon itself, regardless of whoever owns any of these listed monsters… after seeing what it capable of, it literally cleans away all of the cards on the field, hand and graveyard and banishes them away, other than itself. And that attack alone is impressive enough, giving them one HUGE damage to end the game swiftly. Even Yusei and the gang didn't see this one coming at all, considering the fact that XYZ monsters haven't appeared in this world, just like Kira-san stated before… did Kira-san knew of this monster?

Rua: WOW! That monster is awesome!

Ruka: I've never seen such monster before… even Ancient Fairy Dragon didn't recognize it at all…

Aki: Storm, did you that monster?

Storm: Don't ask me, I'm as surprised as you guys are…

Jack: That monster reminds us of Team Taiyo's Zushin The Sleeping Giant. But this one… is quite as majestic as both my Majestic Fiend Dragon and Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon…

Yusei: *nod* Even I didn't see this one coming…

Crow: Wow, this is the first time that almost everyone in the group as speechless as ever! Even Yusei can't figure it out at all!

Storm: Then… what should we do now?

Amber: *smirks* What else we always do, Storm? Let's beat that monster down to the ground and go to the finals! No matter who our opponents are, we shouldn't back down from a fight!

Storm: But Amber… I don't have THAT kind of firepower in my deck! Even if I had the equip card that increases a monster's attack, it only works for a limited time. To make it worse, I don't have any cards that save a banished monster from play… my deck may focused on swarming, but this one is a different league…

Amber: *sigh* Storm…

Storm: Yeah?

Before I knew it, she does the usual flick on my forehead. That really hurts, you know? Hitting it dead center at my forehead really is painful and took quite a while to recover by rubbing it a few times.

Amber: Storm, you always worried too much… you do forget that I have my Maka on our side, right? Besides, this isn't an ordinary battle like we've faced before, this is a Riding Tag Duel, which means we always look out for each other, just like what we did in the WTGP.

WTGP, huh? That's when we won the very first tag duel together and at that time, Amber was really happy to win it. Not to mention that was… the very time I have these… feelings for her… after the death of Kizuna. If it wasn't for the peck from Amber at my cheek back then, I don't think that any of these would happen at all and I might still staying around my apartment, trying to lead a normal life like any single guys should… there are times where Crow gave me a weird look on his face whenever I talked to her regarding the situation that we're in right now. Don't ask me, I don't have the slightest clue about it at this time.

But still, seeing Amber determined to win this tournament with a smile on her face makes me wanna help her out to achieve that goal. Sure, everyone has their own weaknesses with their decks, but as long as we help with each other, that weakness can be overcome. She puts her trust in me and other members of the gang, which is why this isn't the time that I should sulk and complain about it. Time to assist her in any way I can!

Storm: *smiles* If that's the case, we might, as well get ready, Amber. We should take over from where those guys have left.

Amber: Now, that's more I like it! C'mon, I'm rearing to go now!

As she makes a quick dash towards her D-Wheel with a happy smile on her face, I can feel an arm wrapping around my neck and as it turns out, it was Crow who was doing the noggie at me as he rubbed his fist on my head and laughs happily about it… no idea why…

Crow: You are one LUCKY dude! And it seems like whenever she feels happy, you were happy for her as well! Why don't you just go for it already since that she's asking for your help?! Maybe you can score some more points while you're at it!

After a long silence from that noggie, there's only one thing that I can process the information on my mind…

…eh?

Rua: Storm-nii-chan, why is your face red all of the sudden?

Storm: *stutters* W-W-what are you guys talking about?

Crow: Heh, oh come on, buddy, ain't that obvious? Does 'action speaks louder than words' means anything to ya'?

Aki: *realized* Ah, Storm… could it be that…

Uh oh, this doesn't look good on my side… luckily for me, both Yusei and Jack are focusing on that monster on the field. If those two even heard about this, I still think Yusei is oblivious about this matter, since Aki really do like Yusei. From what I heard, Amber told me that Aki has fallen for him since the day she was saved by Yusei during the Signer Wars. Even Jack has a mixed feelings regarding to this matter when it comes to Carly. Isn't it obvious? she always chasing that guy around and even asked him to be her partner during the ceremony of the WTGP and WRGP and the answer that he gave was a quick runaway. And now… I'm the third victim of this matter. Something tells me that if these guys finds out about it, they might start teasing me from time to time, even to the point of making it public…

I can imagine it now… during one of my normal Riding Duel with a big guy, who was riding a Harley Davidson look-a-like ride as he wears something similar to how usually bikers wore on the street back in the old days (and maybe the trend still lives on in the future? I dunno…) , inside the Kaiba Stadium, as the screen still focusing on the charismatic MC, all of the sudden, Crow pops out of nowhere, grabbed hold onto his microphone and start spreading the tease. To make it worse, Akira-kun and Kira-san might even shouted those teases with a loud speaker amongst the crowds. Eventually, it spreads out among the crowds as not only they started to laugh about it, I can even heard they sing something like 'sitting in the tree' or something among the lines?

_Opponent: Wow, attaboy, mate!_

Even my opponent began to tease me about it after a big pat on my back and when I shift my attention to Amber, I can see she was sigh while facepalming, covering her eyes while blushing for a bit.

I know that it's quite rare to see her blushing, but I really wanted to see how she actually looks like when I have the chance…

…wait, what was I thinking?!

Without further ado, after snapping out from my cloud nine, there's only one thing I should do about it… getting my head off from Crow's grip and getting myself alert by patting on my cheeks a few times, just to cover up the blushing that I currently am right now.

Storm: L-look, it's not what you think!

Ruka: *confused* It's not?

Aki: Then, why is it that your face is still a little bit red?

Crow: Come on, man! Cough it up already!

Storm: Look, the reason I help her out in the first place is because I just wanted to make sure that she doesn't do anything reckless when facing the Yliasters… if not… *looking down* all of it would be naught and I can't atone my sin for not able to save… Kizuna…

I said those last words with a little bit harsh on it while gripping my necklace I have around my neck. I was actually half lied. True, I may have feelings for her at this time, but I won't admit it just yet. The half truth is that I still can't let go of my past of not able to save many, not even an individual like Kizuna. If we managed to stop the advances of Yliasters, there's a chance that the future would be bright and I may be able to atone my sins after all…

As I make my escape and headed towards my White Fang, leaving the crew at the pit dumbfounded at this time, I can see Amber was already wearing a helmet and started her ride. She took a quick glance at me and she noticed something was wrong. She really has quite an instinct whenever it comes to her friends.

Amber: Storm, what's wrong? Is something bothers you?

Storm: Eh? N-no, it's nothing like that… it's just that… that…

Amber: That what?

Storm: That… how are we supposed to handle with that kind of a monster that was on the field…

Amber: Storm, you REALLY need to calm down. Like I said, I got that covered. So, all we have to do now is to wait for those two idiots to come back and we'll be on our way! *excited* Man, this is gonna be like ol' times, right, partner?

I can't believe I lied to her like this and she took the bait. She really is absorbed on stopping the Yliaster's grand plan in motion, getting back her revenge for what happened last time and saving the world from the inevitable doomsday, which I couldn't blame her for that. She already puts her trust in me to make sure that it won't even happen on her watch. This battle will decide the aftermath of the the city.

Storm: *wearing my helmet as I gave her a nod* Yeah, let's break it down, partner!

As Kira-san and Akira-kun making their way here, both of them patched our emblems onto our shoulders as we will continue on with the crucial battle. Since the field is empty and there's nothing left on their graveyards, we can only rely on our luck on this one, taking an opponent with a monster that goes beyond our limits.

Akira: Go break a leg, Sparky!

Kira: *waves happily* You two go have a good time out there, a'ight?

Amber: *sigh* Seriously, I really need get to you guys when we're done with them…

Both of our D-Wheel took off at the same time, trying to catch up with our opponents. At this time, the MC started to talk again…

MC: And~~ as Team Elements making a switch to their last tag team partners, both Amber and Storm at this time are getting onto the field! This would be something that we could look forward to! Since that both of them are the WTGP winners, would they pull it off once again on the field!? However, since both of Yukino and Oberon has no cards on their hands, other than Sophia on the field, and their situation is similar to Akira and Kira's on the last round, let's see how did the WTGP champions would show us! Hold on to your sit beats, everyone! Cause this would be the ride of your lifetime! Let's get the duel on!

Yukino: Ara~? I just remembered that you two won the tag tournament a few months ago… but that's the standing duel. It won't be the same on this situation.

Amber: I was afraid you would say that… but then again, it won't make much of a difference since we've been synchronizing our decks together to pull out the impossible!

Oberon: Well then, shall we continue on with the sacred duel?

Storm: You don't have to ask twice! *gets serious* Let's Break It Down!

DUEL!

* * *

><p><strong>*Meanwhile, at the unknown place*<strong>

***Normal Point of View***

During this time, the three Yliasters have watched the outcome of the duel before the switch of the last remaining group of Team Elements took place. While Placido only looks at the duel with a stoic face and getting bored easily and Lucciano seems to enjoy the duel very much as he implied that they were only creating the Circuit faster than ever, especially during the tournament, Jose on the other hand noticed the power the monster which was summoned out by Yukino would put them to a disadvantage, even if they were able to assemble their monsters in place.

Jose: Ah, just as I suspected… that woman has something that would become an obstacle for our grand plan.

Lucciano: *laughs* Oh? Is that something that we should be scared about? I mean, come on, that monster might be strong, but it has a LOT of requirements to be fulfilled! That woman can't even pull it off the trick on her own! There's no way that she's a bigger threat than those other two foolish teams! And look, she puts herself in a disadvantage because of that!

Jose: There is more than meets the eye, young Yliaster. What you see is different from my point of view…

Placido: Hmph! I would rather eliminate their existence so that we don't have to suffer more of this stupidity and just get on with the completion of the Circuit already…

Jose, being the wise one, shots a glare onto the young Yliaster who was hitting his fist onto his throne arm resting place before focusing back onto the sphere. Placido couldn't able to control his anger but he can't go against the words of the wise Yliaster since that he already made a promise to go his way since brute force isn't the answer to everything.

Jose: We have done it your way, but you were still ended up being defeated by not only Team 5Ds, but also from the XYZ users and a normal human being wielding the Dark Signer powers. That scar on your face represents your humiliation of defeat by the hands of mankind…

Placido: Tch, you don't have to tell me that twice! I swear as this would be the last thing that I will receive from those people! Once we've crushed them hard, destroying our obstacles along the way, there would be no one else that can stop our advances!

Jose: You will have the chance… and it would be during the tournament. We will settle our score with team 5Ds and any of the winning team of this battle at this time.

Lucciano: I can't wait to go and destroy them one by one! *laughs evilly*

As of right now, the switch has been done and the last battle begins as the three Yliasters monitor every single movement that they have made in order to detect their weaknesses and ways to counter them if something isn't going as they have planned.

* * *

><p><strong>*at Element's Pit*<strong>

Akira and Kira took their seats right next to Yusei, who seems focused at this time, and Rua & Ruka, who they were also happy to watch the battle on the monitor screen.

Akira: Man, I just hate it when we got beaten… by a girl, no less!

Crow: What's wrong with being beaten by a girl? At least she puts up a lot of effort for trying to summon that thing out!

Kira: Yeah, if it wasn't for the red head's blunder, maybe this wouldn't happen and I can enjoy torturing them while dueling… but I ain't gonna torture Yukino since that she's cute.

Ruka: *nod* She really is nice. There's one time that she helps me out when I was reconstructing my deck and she happily helps me out with an additional cards that she has. My deck has been improved a lot, thanks to her advice.

Rua: Eh?! Really?! I bet that I can duel her to show off some of my skills!

Ruka: *sigh* Oh, Rua… what am I going to do with you…

Crow: I couldn't say the same for that friend of yours, Akira! He seems like he doesn't want to admit it at all on how he feels for her.

Akira: You can't blame Sparky for being too naïve about it. He wasn't much of an open guy when I first met him too, despite that he got a cool-looking 'X' scar between his nose, which I still have no idea how he gets it. Heck, once we're roommates, we eventually become friends… with a few teases here and there. After what happened during the Signer Wars, he's always in the slump for regretting of killing his childhood friend. But now, thanks to you guys, he's opened up once again and he finally got back on his feet and start walking on his path again. The only thing I don't like about Sparky is that he doesn't like to admit things that might be a bit sensitive to him. And he thought that I didn't know about his feelings for girly.

Crow: Amber's story a bit different. She's an orphan since she was a child, just like the rest of us because of the Zero Reverse incident and always treated others as normal friends, except for someone named Kellie that she dears fondly of and considered her as a big sister. She temporarily joins our team before she quits on her own will for wanting to spend some more time with her sister, and that was the time before we started our plan to conquer every single parts of the Satellite under our hands. I don't know how did she figure it out that it was Yliasters were the cause of this mess, she mainly focused on defeating them so that no such incident happens again, hence she's willing to risk everything on the line. If you ask me, when it comes to mushy stuff, she doesn't seem like she had interest in it at all…

Kira: Oh, really? Thanks for the information that I wanted to know… now, where did I put my black book?

Aki: *sigh* Can't you just live without the book for one day?

Kira: That's my only source of entertainment, next to dueling. Besides… *looks at her with a cheeky smile* I see that not even you making a movement towards someone that you like, ne, Aki?

That comment alone makes her blushes for a bit before she looks away from Kira before taking a few glances at Yusei and the duel. Yusei, as always, is quite absorbed to the duel for the time being. As for Jack? Well, when Kira questioned his relationship with Carly, the only reply he gets was, "Don't ask me questions."

Kira: By the way, where's that Bruno guy anyways?

Jack: He said something like there's something up back at the workshop right after adjusting our rides. Don't ask me, I'm not his babysitter!

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to the battle*<strong>

***Storm's Point of View***

(Turn 12: Oberon & Yukino = 8000, Storm & **Amber** = 8000) (SC: 4C = 12, Elements = 2)

Amber: I should start things off here, if it's okay with you! *draw* I should start things off with setting down a monster and just two facedowns! And with that, I concluded my phase for the time being!

* * *

><p>(Turn 13: <strong>Oberon<strong> & Yukino = 8000, Storm & Amber = 8000) (SC: 4C = 12, Elements = 3)

Yukino: It seems like you two are planning something. I can already tell what you're going to do and I think that my partner won't let that happen.

Oberon: Agreed, milady… it is time for me to commence the battle. *draw* And it seems like I don't have the appropriate card for this matter. But, no matter… I shall commence by allowing the divine beast attacking your set monster on the field!

Once again, Sophia began to gather the orb of dark energy as sparks began to ignite from it and it lunges its long arm forward, destroying the set monster that she placed earlier, **Dread Dragon** to the graveyard (1100/400). The extended arm earlier retracts back to its original length.

Amber: And thanks to that, I activate my monster's effect! When this card was destroyed via battle, I can add 1 level 3 or lower Dragon from my deck to my hand!

Knowing Amber, she won't leave something unattended as she has already planned on with the strategy we discussed earlier. The card that she adds to her hand was **Magna Dragon** (1400/600). Even if I can help her out with this matter, there's still one problem… my deck is consisting of various elements, not focusing on one like how Lightsworns and Ally of Justice had only one element respectively. I just hope that she has a back-up plan as things might not go smoothly as planned…

Oberon: I shall set one card face down and with that, I end my turn.

* * *

><p>(Turn 14: Oberon &amp; Yukino = 8000, <strong>Storm<strong> & Amber = 8000) (SC: 4C = 12, Elements = 3)

Storm: Let's make it showy. My turn to move! *draw and take a look at the card*

Amber: Storm, remember the plan that we had earlier! Trust me on this!

I don't have much of a choice since that her monster is the only thing that is strong enough to break down their offense. I do have my Colossal Fighter in my disposal for the time being but it would take a while to increase its firepower so that it would make it strong to go for the kill and I don't have any card that mills my deck down. And even if I do have it, gamble everything isn't my style because the possibility of milling other important cards could be high as well. I better get onto her pace and start constructing my ways to stall AND swarm the field like the usual me would do…

Storm: Since that we don't control any monster on the field and yours does, I can special summon **Elder of the Six Samurai** in defense mode from my hand! (400/0) And since I've control a Six Samurai on the field, I can special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai** in defense mode as well! (2100/800)

Oberon: It seems like you are stalling for something, am I correct? If I'm not mistaken… Divine Phoenix Maka?

Yukino: That's a good possibility since its effect is something that we should be careful about… but though, looking at the field, and seen the most of your battles, I say the chances are quite low. I already know that when it comes to Six Samurais, its main focus was to Synchro Summon a level 5 monster. On the other hand, your Ancient Sacred Wyern requires a LIGHT tuner monster and it seems like the odds are at the lowest to have a level 3 tuner in your hand. There isn't much Light Tuner monsters as far as I can recall. In this kind of situation, **Lightwave Tuning** might be useful, not without a price to pay for using such card.

Amber: *flinches* It seems like she's done her homework about our strategies…

Storm: You might have figured it out on what are we going to call, but you'll never know when would be the time that we would do so! I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 15: Oberon &amp; <strong>Yukino<strong> = 8000, Storm & Amber = 8000) (SC: 4C = 12, Elements = 4)

Yukino: I guess I should made my move now~ *draw* And I activate Speed World 2's effect!

**(4C's Speed Counters = 12 to 5)**

Yukino: By paying up 7 counters, I can draw an additional card to my hand and the card that I draw was** Speed Spell – Angel Baton**! Since I have more than 2 counters, I can draw out 2 cards and discarded one from my hand. And now, I activate **E-Hero Necroshade**'s (1600/1800) effect from the graveyard!

Storm: Wow, she can be versatile with that deck…

Amber: Hey, focus already! Don't let her skill distract you, except for Kira! He's already nuts about her!

Kira: - _I would prefer to be called… INSANE!_ -

Akira: - _Sweet~!_ -

Amber: Ugh, what am I going to do with these two…

Yukino: Just this once, Necroshade allows me to summon a higher level monster onto the field from my hand and the only monster card that I have for the time being would be **E-Hero Bladedge**! (2600/1700)

A shining golden hero with a mechanical ox motive appears onto the field and it seems like it has a blade attached onto its arm as a weapon. It skids next to her side of the field and facing us, eagerly to hack and slash our LP to pieces.

Yukino: Silly boy, placing your monster with the lowest defense onto the field. When this monster attacks, it would create a piercing damage onto your LP!. *giggles* Be prepared for some pain coming in your way~

Oh crud… didn't expected to see one of her monster with a piercing damage appears immediately after that and I don't have the card that would protect me as of right now! With her Bladedge making a mad dash from one side of the field to the other, it swings its armed weapon onto my Hermit's defense, easily slicing it to make it shatter into pieces before the piercing effect took place. Luckily for us, since that attack wasn't as real as those Yliasters done to us, I guess we're in the green for a while…

**(Element's LP = 8000 to 5400)**

Yukino: That should do the trick.

Storm: Yeah… *smiles* all thanks to you!

Yukino: Eh~? What do you mean by that?

Storm: This! I activate my trap card, **Shien's Scheme**! Here's how things break down! Since that the monster that was destroyed during the battle phase was a Six Samurai, I can special summon up to 2 Six Samurais from my hand onto the field! And here comes the reinforcements, **Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho** (1600/1000) & **Six Samurai – Zanji** (1800/1300), both of them in defense mode!

Yukino: As much as I can remember, your monster requires a Light Tuner for the summoning of Ancient Sacred Wyvern, yes? But there's one problem…

Amber: I know what's the problem that I got to face… but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop halfway! You'll see the work of our trust in our deck and it will answer to our call!

Yukino: *smiles* I would love to see that. But for now, I would like to ask Hand of the Six Samurai remove from the field please~! Sophia, please do your work!

Despite the increasing number of defense that I've put up, my Hand of the Six Samurai doesn't stand a chance with Sophia's brute force coming right at it as of right now, there's only Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and Six Samurai – Zanji on the field. She really did her homework since that I can tribute my Six Samurai to destroy one monster on the field, thanks to Mizuho's effect. I know I was getting worried that the plan she had earlier might not gonna happen, but when I look at her for a moment, a grin is still on her face, as she was anticipating this outcome.

Storm: Sorry about this, Amber… we took the damage because of my flaw…

Amber: Hey, don't worry about it! We could always pay it back to them. Just trust in me about this, okay?

Yukino: And~ with that, I set my last card and end my turn. Saa, let's see how you pull off a miracle.

* * *

><p>(Turn 16: Oberon &amp; Yukino = 8000, Storm &amp; <strong>Amber<strong> = 5400) (SC: 4C = 6, Elements = 5)

Amber: Finally! I've been itching to go all out in this duel! Let me show you how I pulled off the impossible! *draw and took a glance on it* Time to shift gear and summon out my friends!

Yukino: Eh~? You already have a Light tuner in your hand?

Amber: No, I don't. You may be right, my deck may consists of various cards to summon out my friend from the Extra Deck and there are times that I might be unlucky, but there'll be always a room for improvement and thanks to Storm's monster, I can actually make it possible to call it out in this round!

Oberon: *surprised* Calling out the Phoenix in this round? Are you serious? But on the field—

Amber: —requires one little bit of adjustment. But for now, I call **Junk Synchron** onto the field! (1300/500)

Junk Synchron? Isn't that one of Yusei's card that he always use in this kind of situation? As I pondered out for a bit, it appears next to our side of the field and opens up a portal next to it.

Amber: When this card summons out successfully, I can revive **Dread Dragon** back onto the field in defense mode! (1100/400). As an added bonus, since I've normal summon a monster, I can special summon **Turbo Booster** onto the field as well! (ATK/DEF 0)

Oberon: It seems like your field has been filled up and there can't surpass Sophia's might.

Amber: For now, it doesn't seem like it, but I can assure you that in this turn, you're all SO gonna be surprised! Level 2 Dread Dragon, Level 1 Turbo Booster, tuning up! (2 + 1 = 3) _Let your fangs sink into my enemy, destroy that is in front of you_! Synchro Summon, bark, Synchro Tuner, **Guardian of Life, Isis**!

After the Synchro Summon, as usual, her ride began to change colours from plain black to light black with gold decorations at the front side of her ride and the back. And since that she told me that her link with the Duel Spirits are stronger than Ruka, thanks to her being a Crimson Vessel, she also began to have marks that Isis have and her claws began to appear as well. Her skin also tanned a little bit to match up with the evolution.

Yukino: Nice effect, Amber. But you know that this isn't enough to make it work to call forth your Wyvern.

Amber: Who says anything about calling my Wyvern? You see, Ancient Sacred Wyvern isn't the only Light monster that I can summon from my Extra Deck.

Oberon: Wait, that wasn't the plan?!

Amber: Nope. *glances at Storm* Hey, Storm! Mind if I use your monster for something? I've been done some change of plans and I could really use your help!

She really did think this through after all. I thought that she was going to summon out her usual Ancient Sacred Wyvern, but whenever there's a roadblock, she would always look for an alternative plan to get pass it. If she trust me that much, then I should trust her back as well! Bonds are something that binds us together as one after all…

Storm: My monsters are your monsters as well! Make it good use of it!

Amber: Okay! Level 4 Six Samurai – Zanji, Level 3 Junk Synchron, tuning up! (4 + 3 = 7)

As her Junk Synchron began to start the engine at its back, it suddenly glows radiantly before changing into three rings. My Zanji then enters the ring and changes into 4 clusters of stars in it.

Amber: _Descending from the heaven, show me the power of light! Defend this city and the entire citadel..._

Wait a minute, where have I heard that chant before? And sure enough, a stream of light appears inside the rings and a pair of wings spreads out from that light and it flew out from it, wielding both a shield and a sword. That Centaur monster is…!

Amber: Synchro Summon! Heed my call, **Avenging Knight Parshath**! (2600/2100)

With that summons out, her ride began to change colours agaon as this time, the middle part of her ride switches to radiant white and her back also grew the wings that is similar to her summoned monster as well. Talk about fast evolution…

Oberon: *surprised* This is…

Yukino: …an unexpected outcome… she really did pull it off after all… and look, she's even have wings on her back as well.

Among most duelists that I've seen Amber duels out, Yukino is the only person that shows a normal happy expression than the normal shock on their face when they saw her evolves. I can already tell that her job isn't finished just yet.

Amber: Time to go to the max! Level 7 Synchro Monster, Avenging Knight Parshath, level 3, Synchro Tuner, Guardian of Light, Isis… ACCEL SYNCHRO! (7 + 3 = 10)

Storm: Alright! Way the go, Amber!

Amber: _Let the flames of punishment destroy your foe, unleash the anger that is bestowed upon you_! Accel Synchro!

With the declaration, she began to throttle up inside the rings that was on the ground, as her monsters began to get blurry before she hits it to the maximum and disappears from our sight for a moment. A few seconds later, she appears right behind me and now, her ride changes colour as well; from light black and radiant white to burning crimson red and her ride makes an illusion of her ride is being on fire. Amber's wings were also set on fire to resemble her phoenix on the field.

Amber: Turn your enemy into light, **Divine Pheonix Maka**! (3600/2700)

With our ace card is on the field, the real battle is about to begin…

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for this chapter. Now, both sides have a stronger monsters that would collide at the middle of the duel. Whose monster would prevail? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo, what's up? This is I.B.O. speaking here, the author of the story. When the semi-final duel has been completed, there would be the last theme song for this story and I can't spill the beans of the title just yet. This would be a 2-part mini series that I would like to call... Behind the Scenes: The Theme of Hope.<p>

I got this inspiration from watching one of the funny videos from YouTube, involving Team Satisfaction and rock and roll combined together as one. And you guys have no idea how funny that really is. I just couldn't help it but to laugh my butt out from it. With the help from Overlord Prinny, the original owner of Kira Thantos & Yukino Ayuki/Thantos, we managed to do something special for this one.

If you guys wanna know what the title it is that I was referring to earlier, it's call **BBT Abridged Movie opening, Metal Intro**. But don't worry, I won't make it as weird as this song since Kalin isn't going to be in it and Yusei going to take Kalin's spot as a bass guitar user. I already got plans for whose going to be the lead singer. So, enjoy!

Behind the Scenes: The Theme of Hope

It was all black in the confined place and with the flick of a switch from another room, the spotlight began to focus on most of the members of Team 5Ds laying on the ground before one by one, they slowly wakes up from their faint and take a look around at their surroundings.

Jack: Ugh, where the heck are we? And why do I feel like I've been hit something hard at the back of my head? And I supposed to have my cup of coffee at this time!

Crow: You and your coffee talk! What about me? I was about to get some deliveries to send out, when all of the sudden, when I shift my attention at my back, WHAM!

Yusei: This is pretty weird... but mine's a different case. I still have no idea how did they knock me out cold, even when I ride it with my D-Wheel.

Crow: Maybe someone is trying to sabotage our duel and think that we don't make it to the semis?

Jack: Hmph, those Yliasters might be the cause of this matter!

Yusei: I don't think that they have the capable of doing this matter. They could have just kill us on the spot if they wanted to...

While the three of them discussed about this matter, the other three in their DA clothes slowly wakes up from their slumber as well.

Yusei: Aki?

Aki: *looks at him* Yusei? *look around* Where are we?

Jack: How the heck should I know? We're being put in a jail of some sort...

Rua: EH?! We're being kidnapped?!

Ruka: Rua, calm down for a bit! Geez, you always overreacting at something. If you calm down for a bit, maybe we can figure it out what's going on around here...

Crow: What happened to you guys? Don't tell me you got knock in the head like the three of us!

Aki: No, we're not. Actually, we're kinda... being drugged to sleep since I can still smell chloroform on my mouth...

Ruka: We didn't manage to see who did this to us...

Rua: But... why would they do something like that to us?

?: I can tell you why...

With the loud voice echoing around the room and being accompanied by a creepy echo laugh, they all shifted their attention to a room with bright light and they saw a familiar lad, sitting over there while eating a sandwich. You can pretty much figure it out who did this... and let's just say that a member of 5Ds isn't a happy camper as cracks of bones can be heard from Jack's fist.

Jack: KIRAAAAAAA!

Kira: Yo, Jacky! Grumpy as always, huh?

Yusei: Kira, what's the meaning of this?

Kira: *raised eyebrow* Meaning of what?

Jack: The meaning of bringing us to this place and trapped us here in the jail in the first place! You better had a good explanation or else, I'll be serving you with my special Atlas punch!

Without hesitation, Kira pressed on a button to raise the cage up, freeing the group and the room began to brighten up to see that they are in a studio, letting Aki noticed the first thing that she see at the mini stage that was prepared.

Aki: Hey, why are there drum sets and guitars over there?

With that comment, the members of the Team Satisfaction had a blast in the past as they remembered the last time they have played with these instruments. And let's just say that things aren't as pretty as they thought it would be... leaving both Jack and Crow speechless and dumbfounded at the moment. Yusei manages to control his emotions as he tried to pick up the pieces about the whole situation just now.

Kira: Welcome... to your FIRST BAND PRACTICE! *evil laugh*

Yusei: This isn't the first time that we've played these instruments before...

A quick counter coming from Yusei leaving the room in silence for a bit... with the accompany of the sound of the cricket... before being stomped by Kira by accident.

Kira: *ahem* You SECOND BAND PRACTICE! *less evil laugh*

Starting the countdown in 3... 2... 1... 0!

Jack & Crow: *knocking the door REALLY HARD for an escape* GET US OUT THE %($# OUT OF HERE!

Houston, we have a liftoff!

Yusei: *facepalm* I was afraid this will happen...

Aki: You don't say... I've never seen them acting like that before...

Rua: But why doing this kidnapping stuff anyways? Isn't this a bit too _extreme_?

Ruka: You could have just told us to come here anyways.

Kira: What's the point of doing that? Well, you three might have the point, but those other three has some dark history with these stuff... besides, I got someone to help me out as well! *ahem* I would like to make some speech for my today's success...

Jack & Crow: *keep hitting the door to open* Get us the $%& out of here!

Yeah right, like that'll happen when Kira's around. He doesn't seem the guy who paid much attention to his surroundings as he continued on with his speech.

Kira: First of all, I would like to thank Carly for helping me out to get the kids in school. Also, I would like to thank Placido for making such strong reinforcement door **(even if he can be a douche sometimes, but still I got him like a trapped rat... don't ask me how I got him!)** in case something like this happens... and speak of the sandwich, Carly's here right next to me!

Jack: *in shock* Carly?! You're in this mess as well?!

Carly: I can't help it, Jack! You're just TOO cool with the lead guitar! I just HAVE to help him out to see you play the guitar again!

Kira: And as I promised before, Carly, the pay is in your bank, like I said. And as the rest of you guys, I suggest you better play the guitar or I'll start spreading this tape that I have in my hand. And as for you twins, you two will have a LOT of fun by being the lights and sounds people!

Aki: What about me?

Carly: Well, since that the chorus of the music that we needed is a female, you fit the bill! This could be your appearance debut for this last theme!

Aki: ...eh? *blushes*

And now, the most anticipating answer has come to these three boys...

Jack: Don't tell me that you're thinking what I think you're going to make us do...

Kira: Exactly! Now where's Akira? He was supposed to teach Rua and Ruka what to do? *Sounds of random shuffling followed by a muffled WAKE UP!*

And without a shadow of the doubt, here comes the red head with a big grin on his face.

Akira: *slams the recording door open* I'm here! I got the songs for the last theme song. Oh, both Sparky and girly are quite busy with some things, no thanks to the author... *looks at the screen and waves happily* Hey, Jacky!

Jack: Akira, if I ever escaped from this room, I'll be sure to kill you AND your little friend over there, eating his sandwich while writing something on his black book of his... *tightens fist*

Crow: Looks like something's gonna burst...

Kira: *snickers* Thats what he said. But don't worry, all of you guys will be paid after doing this sort of stuff! And don't blame me, blame my manager for this kind of stuff!

Akira: In the meantime... here's your lyrics and chords for the last theme song! *happily slides it at the special mail slot*

As everyone take the notes and taking a closer look at it, sparks began to ignite... in a good way, of course...

Aki: Well, this looks easy for me... it isn't that long...

Yusei: *sigh* I can't believe we're actually playing this instruments again...

Crow: Yeah, the last time we've played such a song, it was like as if someone drugged us and we played that heavy metal...

Jack: Hmph, this isn't so bad at all... Fine! Just this once, I'll play this for your entertainment!

Carly: *chokes Kira by the neck* I can't believe he's actually playing it!

After he BARELY manages to escape that submission hold, he regain his usual composure and looks at them with interest.

Kira: Told ya he would. I STILL think it would be funny if they were drunk during the practice but we can't all get what we want.

And around that time, Akira, who was sitting on the desk gets an idea... with a lightbulb that was light up above his head.

Akira: Should I add something in their drinks and record their funny moments? That should be a good blackmail stuff... besides, anyone would like to see them jamming their music while getting drunk at the same time...

Team Satisfaction: WE HEARD THAT!

Akira: *realized sitting on the speaker button* Whoops...

Kira: Do it. Maybe we can get drunk Jack to propose to a tree.

Jack: KIRA! ONCE I'VE FINISHED WITH THIS STUFF, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!

As the team regroups, everyone has taken their place... and pray for the best... literally... killing instinct coming from the former king doesn't let his flame down one bit. All he thinks at this time is how many ways to kill both Akira and Kira.

Yusei: Well, let's begin the Instrumental version of this theme... and making sure that no one got killed in the process...

And with that, they have begun their practice.

**= END OF PART 1 OF 2 =**


	45. C44: An All Out Attack, Full Force!

(Note: **Storm** does the normal singing, while _Akira_ will do the rapping, just for fun... ^^")

**(Instrumental)** The scene begins as there are 4 D-Wheels on a starting line as while the lights on the track was counting down, a few frames appears such as a hand throttles on, a foot on a pedal, then a duelist's vizor shines and smoke appears from the fast spinning tyres as they began to speed away after the light turns green.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The title appears from the smokes.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ 4 duelists, Amber in the lead, Storm at the second, followed by Kira and Akira passed through the title as they summoned out their monsters.

**(**_jouhou kiri ga naku_ **Update** _utsushidasu_ **Display)** The scene shifts to Amber,fixing her ride as she wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand and looks outside, which it seems to be sunset.  
><strong>(<strong>_kangaeru koto_ **wasure** _Never ends_, **Games that never ends)** Kira was leaning against the wall at the alley and biting his sandwiches as he looks to the side, full of people walking by.  
><strong>(<strong>_sono maki nukedasou_ **Stand up, Get out)** Akira was riding his D-Wheel while racing towards the sunset with a big smile on his face as he shifts his D-Wheel and rides it in reverse.  
><strong>(<strong>_Listen up_ **kokoro no koe** _Oh yeah_**)** Storm was at the bridge while sitting on his ride, looking at the sea and grasp the necklace tightly.  
><strong>(<strong>_narihibiiteru siren_ **That says** _kizukazu doko made_ **No way)** Yusei and Bruno are inside the garage, trying to upgrade their engine and testing it.  
><strong>(<strong>_modorenai on the_ **freeway** _You go_… **don't know why you go)** Jack and Crow are on the streets, speeds away as Carly waves her hand happily in her car, making Jack speeds up faster and leaving Crow with a sweatdrop.  
><strong>(<strong>_mou tome ni dekiru nara_… **Back in your life)** Aki and the twins are helping out Martha at the orphanege as the kids are playing with Trudge and Mina.  
><strong>(<strong>_Hear my voice_ **kikoeru nara** _Right now_**)** The Signers' Marks glows brightly, warned them about a threat is appearing soon.

**(honmono no tsuyosa to wa jibun no tame ni dake ja naku)** The scene then shifts at the stadium where the camera zooms in at the opponents of Team Elements, which is Team Ace with their Sacred Beasts, Team Eternal with the Wicked beasts and Team 4 Clovers with Genesis Star God, Sophia right behind them as Yukino points to the viewers and winks happily.  
><strong>(dare ni de mo sashidaseru sono te~<strong> **(**_Don't stop, You don't stop…_**)]** Team Elements and Team 5Ds was ready to go for a duel as Storm closes his eyes and the illusion of Kizuna appears at his back with a smile.  
><strong>[yobisamase~ Yeah! (<strong>_Always to be brave, brave misete mina The power you have, Just fight…Fight it out_**)]** The Ark Cradle appears above the Combat Lane with the Yliasters and Z-One looking down with their respective monsters and Team Elements, Team 5Ds and Kira rides on their ride and speeds away towards the Ark Cradle.

**[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (**_hashiri makure Like a Cheetah_**)]** Team 5Ds summons out their ace Synchro Monsters.  
><strong>[hikari hanachi nagara (<strong>_unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-huh…_**)]** Amber and Storm summons out their Synchro Monsters while Kira and Akira calls out their ace XYZ monster.  
><strong>[negau nara miushinau na zatsuon wa shout out shite (<strong>_tsuyoku nare Like a Lion_**)]** All of their monsters collide as Yusei, Jack, Amber and Storm passed through the Yliaster's defense as the rest of them are catching up.  
><strong>[Ride on! Right time, Ride on! Right time (<strong>_nerai makure Like a Tiger_**)]** Stardust Dragon, Red Demons Dragon and Ancient Sacred Wyvern changes to Shooting Quaser Dragon, Red Nova Dragon and Divine Phoenix Maka.  
><strong>[shinjitsu, kazu ja naku (<strong>_todoke sora e Shouting loud Ooh-Huh…_**)]** Storm's 4 XYZ glows radiantly as he takes 3 of them out first and dashes forward.  
><strong>[yume wa hora bureta totan yokubou ni naru (<strong>_You watch out!_**)]** The rest of Signer's Dragons are entering a black portal as Storm with marks on his face summons out his XYZ trump card and make way towards Z-One's Ultimate Time Lord at the sky.

_**(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)**_ The scene changes back to the Neo Domino City in peace once again as the sun rises up without the Ark Cradle.  
><em><strong>(RaToraTah! RaToraTah! Rata, Rata, RaTora~Tah!)<strong>_ All of the 5Ds characters and Team Elements watching the sunrise as Kira walk towards a portal that leads him back to his time and the music ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: An All Out Attack, Full Force!<strong>

**Here's a little recap on the previous chapter of the duel:**

(Turn 16: Oberon & Yukino = 8000, Storm & **Amber** = 5400) (SC: 4C = 6, Elements = 5)

On 4 Clover's Field:

**Number of cards on Oberon's hand: 0**

**Number of cards on Yukino's hand: 0**

**Genesis Star God, Sophia (3600/3400)**

**Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1700)**

**2 facedowns (one from Oberon, one from Yukino)**

On Element's Field:

**Number of cards on Storm's hand: 0**

**Number of cards on Amber's hand: 1**

**Divine Phoenix Maka (3600/2700)**

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800)**

**3 facedowns (One from Storm and 2 from Amber)**

**Now then… Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

Heh, I've got all of the pieces to call out our own trump card! It may have a bit of change of plans and can't call out my friend, Ancient Sacred Wyvern to help me out, due to the situation where I don't have any Light Tuners from my hand, but that won't stop me from calling my ace monster onto the field! Just because she had that kind of a monster on the field, that doesn't mean I will back down from a fight! It has been quite a while since I've faced such a strong monster from my opponent for my Maka. Time to put my plans into motion!

Amber: Level 7, Synchro Monster, Avenging Knight Parshath, Level 3, Synchro Tuner, Guardian of Light, Isis… ACCEL SYNCHRO! (7 + 3 = 10)

Storm: Alright, way the go, Amber!

By pulling out of all the stops and get to the maximum speed, I began to enter multiple number of Synchro rings right in front of me as both of my monsters are ready to transform to the next level.

Amber: _Let the flames of punishment destroy your for, unleash the anger that is bestowed upon you_! ACCEL SYNCHRO!

Within my command, the last ring becomes a portal and as I entered it, it seems like I've entered a wormhole with tracks for my ride to speed up and I can see my monsters began to take shape before reaching the end of the ring, that leads me back to the current duel. At the same time, since I have a close link to Duel Monsters, not only my ride changes colours, but also, my back has wings that was from pure white to flaming crimson red and if it wasn't for the helmet that I'm wearing, I bet that they would be surprised to see my hair is in red colour and have a few embers falling from it as well. By the looks of it, my link with Duel Monsters has become stronger and more realistic as it can be. Things would be impossible without my Crimson Vessel that says it all.

Amber: Turn your enemy into light, **Divine Phoenix Maka**! (3600/2700)

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! It seems like Amber has pulled off a miracle from her skills as of right now, 2 of the strongest monsters on the field are trying to size it up each other! Which one of them would prevail in this faceoff?! Things are going to heat up right after this!

Oberon: *shocked* Divine Phoenix… Maka.

Yukino: *looks up at the sky* I guess nothing is impossible for you to do such a feat, Amber. I'm impressed, to be honest.

And the reaction from my partner?

Storm: Alright! Way the go, Amber!

It's a good thing that I've made my partner cheered up after he's been in a slump for quite a while. And to be honest, he always lost in thought a lot lately and I have no idea why. I know that he ALWAYS worried too much about things, especially when it comes to me and Yliasters since that Placido kidnapped me for draining my powers of a Crimson Vessel for his Diablos to go rampage all around the city and they even ambushed Storm during his visit at the graveyard so that they could put my team into a disadvantage and makes us loose on purpose on the tournament. I already know that he has the card that belongs to Dark Signer since he's already share that info with me, but he said that he hasn't got the full control of it just yet.

Whenever I tried to ask him what has been bothering him for quite a while, he doesn't seem to answer at me properly, trying to escape from it or change his topic onto other matter like how to face our opponents on the field, which third option makes sense when it comes to this tournament, but there are times that was annoying enough for me to handle this kind of stuff. No matter how I tried to ask him, he doesn't seem like he'll reply about his problems anytime soon. If only he could stop worrying for others and let things takes it course, then he'll realized that everything is gonna be just fine.

Amber: And when my Maka is on the field, its effect activates! You see, for every Synchro monster in our graveyard, it gains an additional 300 ATK for each of them!

After that declaration, the souls of both of my Avenging Knight Parshath and Guardian of Light, Isis went into my phoenix and the flames that covers all over her body began to raise even higher than usual, giving it a power boost that she needed.

**(Maka's ATK = 3600 to 4200)**

Oberon: The souls of the Synchro has been transferred into the phoenix for stronger line of offense.

Yukino: *smiles* Impressive, Amber. Seems like the battle of the mystical beasts might actually happen after all~.

I have to agree with her. Both of our monsters seem to roar at each other, trying to prove which of the mystical beings are better than the other. I shouldn't delay the battle any further and get this thing over with, but first…

Amber: And now, I declare an attack on your Bladedge! Burning Stream!

As my phoenix charges up for an attack and her monster gets into a defensive stance, a stream of fire hits her monster, but not before hitting some sort of a barrier to protect her monster from being destroyed.

Yukino: I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill my monster just yet. By activating Hero Barrier, I can negate one of your monster's attacks onto my E-Hero!

Amber: And I felt sorry for you because I think you forgot about one of my monster's effect. When my Guardian of Light, Isis is used as a Synchro Material for a Synchro, my Maka is unaffected by your trap cards! Breaking through the barrier, Maka! Burning Stream!

While my Maka continues to shoot a stream of flame at it, a silhouette of Isis appears and immediately tackles through the barrier that protects her monster, rendering it useless and this time, the flames engulfed the hero, turning it into ashes while the excess flames went towards her as damage.

**(4C's LP = 8000 to 7400)**

Amber: FINALLY, some damage! Alright, I set my last card facedown, switching Storm's Grandmaster into a defensive mode and end my turn as it is.

* * *

><p>(Turn 17: <strong>Oberon<strong> & Yukino = 7400, Storm & Amber = 5400) (SC: 4C = 7, Elements = 6)

Oberon: I shall commence my turn. *draw* And then, I activate Speed World 2's effect.

**(4C's Counters = 7 to 0)**

Oberon: With this, I am allowed to draw an additional card.

While he's doing that, he placed his hand onto the top of the deck and as he hoped for the best, he quickly draws out the card and—

Oberon: By setting these two cards, I shall declare an attack with Sophia onto the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai.

He sure wasn't hesitate to make a move onto a monster on the field as Sophia charges another sparking electric ball onto one of her hands and immediately shatters the samurai's defense but something was wrong… it didn't shattered completely just yet. What's this supposed to mean?

Oberon: An eye for an eye, Phoenix Wielder. I activate my trap card, **Meteorain**! With this card, since that I have declared an attack onto your defensive monster, it will inflict a piercing damage onto your LP.

Due to an unexpected surprise that was done by my opponent, the shattered remains have changed into clusters of mini meteors heading right towards me. And just like he said, we took the damage pretty hard. I can't believe that a Gishki user would have a card like that in his disposal… better brace for impact!

**(Element's LP = 5400 to 2600)**

Amber: Darn it! Didn't see that one coming!

Storm: Even I didn't notice it at all. It must be due to those Gishki's ATK are quite high for their Ritual forms…

Oberon: I believe that I've done my job here. I will end my turn this way.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Element's Pit, Normal Point of View*<strong>

Kira: Well, that doesn't look too good… for your team, red head.

Aki: Since when you're not a part of their team, Kira? -_-"

Akira: REGARDLESS… if we took any more damage than as it is, we might actually going to lose in this battle and don't get any chance to take down those Yliasters…

Jack: You don't have to worry about that at all, Akira! They still need to break through another obstacle if they wanted to destroy this city… US!

Yusei: *nod* With our powers of a Signer, and the bonds that we've forged, it will be impossible for them to make their plan a success.

Crow: You guys don't have to worry TOO much about this matter! Leave this one to us!

Rua: Yeah, maybe Amber-nee-chan would join along with our group since she's a Signer!

Ruka: Then, what about Storm-nii-chan?

Akira: *points to myself* And me?

Jack: Hmph! We don't need the power of a Dark Signer to help us out! He'll only be a burden to all of us!

Crow: Hey, come on, Jack. Give that kid a break from your ranting already. At least he's still on our good side and hasn't done anything crazy with that card of his. Heck, Amber herself believes in him and doesn't seem bothered by it.

Aki: Could it be… that you still bothered about the past?

The reply coming from Aki was enough to make Jack's eye twitched for a bit, knowing that she just hit the spot where he was hurting most. Having a loss of Carly during the Signer Wars, it has inflicted such damage on Jack, he couldn't bear to let it happen again among his friends. Besides, if it wasn't for Carly, he might still be the Jack Atlas who still lives in a delusional world of always being the King. Even today, he still calls himself King, but more on a good term.

Akira: Hello~ are you guys forgetting about someone? Me?

Oh yeah, at this point, Akira was left out from the group during the discussion.

Kira: *sigh* You guys aren't the only ones with the dark past… mine was even worse than the Signer Wars…

Kira's explanation got the attention of the gang, which leads their curiosity over his own past.

Rua: Do you mean you have lost someone that you like as well, Kira-nii-chan?

Kira's expression went from being annoying to a gloomier side as he doesn't feel like talking about the past and the destruction of his own timeline, no thanks to a certain someone that makes his prophecy come true, the destruction of the world due to Synchro monsters. The proof of it was Kira's voice was getting deeper and his expression was changing as well.

Kira: Not just someone that I like… ALL of my friends that was fall to their despair at the end of the road… and I couldn't do anything about it… *looks at Jack* You are lucky that she's been revived and her memories as a Dark Signer was erased, while I have to live every single day, thinking of why I didn't get the chance to save them from being crushed into pieces and the aftermath causes the human race being wiped out once and for all. I may be a survivor, but I still have regrets for living on with the guilt that I've carried with me…

Kira's words makes them realized that he had suffered enough and have to carry the burden on his back. The pit was a bit quiet for a moment before they shifted back their attention to the duel. With everything was said, there's one thing that they didn't understand… what does all of those things that he faced has something to do with his black book? That alone remains a mystery…

Akira: *sigh* I really am being drifted away from the group…

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

(Turn 18: Oberon & Yukino = 7400, **Storm** & Amber = 2600) (SC: 4C = 1, Elements = 7)

Amber: Hm… that's funny…

Storm: *looks at her* About what?

Amber: Usually at this time, those two idiots might have taunted us or even annoyed me during this time, but it seems quiet for no reason.

Come to think of it, this is one of their times where they would talk something about the matter we're in at this time, but I wonder what causes the pit to be that qui—

Kira: - _WHAT ARE YOU GUYS IDLING AROUND FOR?! GET MOVING SO THAT WE COULD GO TO THE FINALS ALREADY!_ –

—… I take back what I said, but there's one thing Kira-san was right about… we're going to the finals and deal with this matter once and for all. I'm not gonna let those Yliasters destroying the city, as Kira-san told me. Yeah, I can still remember those words that he said to me during the time I was knocked out.

Amber: I was hoping that would last for a while… -_-"

Storm: I see… ^^" Alright, time to get it to good use! *draw* This isn't the card that I was hoping for…

Amber: Storm, I know that you need more than just a card to help you out. I guess you owe me one for this…

Huh, what does she meant by that?

Amber: I activate my trap card, Reckless Greed! In this turn, my partner can draw 2 more cards, but we can't draw cards during the Draw Stage for 2 turns. You better make it count, partner!

Amber… you sure are full of surprises, which I can tell for sure. I'll make sure that the card that you give me won't be in vain. With the additional two more cards that I draw, I still feel like it isn't enough just yet…

Storm: (_This isn't the one that I want…_) I activate Speed World 2's effect!

**(Element's Counters = 7 to 0)**

Storm: With this effect, it allows me to draw one more card to my hand! (Oh please let this be the card that will turn everything to my path!)

With only one swift motion of drawing the card, I took a glance at it, hoping that this would be the trump card of the day… and much to my dismay, it isn't the one that I was looking for… wait a minute… maybe with these cards… and her monster's power… combined with the monsters in the graveyard…! It IS possible to end the battle in this very turn!

Storm: Amber!

Amber: *smiles* Seems like you've found a way to beat them out once and for all, huh?

Storm: It's all or nothing! Better make every single card count! Here goes something! First of all—

Oberon: Young man, let me remind you that you can't use any Speed Spell cards due to your counter is 0.

Storm: Who says anything about using any Speed Spells in this turn?

Oberon: Wait…

Kira & Akira: - _What did you just said, Storm/Sparky?!_ –

Storm: In this turn… I'll end it!

The words coming out from my mouth makes not only the audience and my crew surprised, but also my opponents as well, but not Amber. She's putting a lot of trust in me for doing something that should be done and it WILL be done in this turn. I don't have my tricky card or a Speed Spell to lend me a hand, but I got a better solution…

Storm: First of all, I play a trap card, Double-Edge Sword Technique! With this trap card, I'm allowed to special summon two Six Samurais onto the field from their resting place and at the end phase, these cards will be destroyed and I'll take damage equals to the total combination of those ATKs.

Yukino: Eh~? A suicidal attack?

Storm: Come on out, **Elder of the Six Samurai** (400/0) and **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho!** (1600/1000) And when both of them are on the field, I can Special Summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**! (1800 to 2100/500 to 800). And now, I summon out my tuner monster, **Torapart** onto the field! (ATK/DEF 600)

Yusei: - _That card…_ -

Akira: - _Oh, he's planning something good, alright!_ –

Storm: Level 3, Elder of the Six Samurai, Level 3 Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho, Level 2, Torapart, TUNING UP! (3 + 3 + 2 = 8)

Oberon: He's still manage to Synchro Summon, even on this turn?!

That's not the only thing that I can do at this desperate hour… there's that one card that I haven't thought of using it for so long and it was one of the cards that I've used from WTGP!

Storm: _Walking the path of heaven, to rule everything! As for my name is Justice_! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Full Force, **Colossal Fighter**! (2800/1000)

Yep, a familiar monster that appears onto the field as it is now glides forward, ready to go!

Amber: Storm, that's AWESOME!

Storm: Haha… thanks! Now, here comes the best part! For every Warrior-Type monsters in ANY graveyard, this card's ATK gains an additional 100 for EACH of them!

Yukino: *shocked* W-what?!

Oberon: *surprised* That can't be!

That's right, and if I remember it correctly, there's 8 Warriors that was still in the graveyard and all of them are being absorbed into Colossal Fighter, giving it a little boost for an attack.

**(Number of warriors in both graveyards: 8)**

**(Colossal's ATK = 2800 to 3600)**

Oberon: It matches with our monster…

Storm: Time to end it where it all begins! During the turn that I commence my battle phase, you guys can't activate any trap cards, due to my Torapart's effect! Now go! Attack Sophia with Seismic Punch!

I know… despite that both of those monsters have the same ATK points, meaning both of them would be destroyed. Seeing both fists connected to each other's faces, it was quite a splendid view to see. BUT, there's one thing that those guys doesn't have but my monster does!

Storm: Too bad for your monster… it can't be special summon in any other ways… but mine can! When this card is destroyed, I can special summon a Warrior-Type monster and I re-summon **Colossal Fighter**! (2800 to 3600/1000)

Amber: Alright! Way the go, Storm!

Storm: _Yosha_! And now, Divine Phoenix Maka will attack you directly!

Amber: But before you do so, I activate my trap card, **The Light Rays of Hope**! With this trap card…

Storm: …by discarding a Speed Spell card that was left on my hand, I can banished Avenging Knight Parshath and add its attack points to my monster! But, I still have to pay 100 LP for each level of it! It may be a price to pay, but I'm still willing to let it go for this move!

**(Element's LP = 2600 to 1900)**

**(Divine Phoenix Maka's ATK = 4200 to 3900 to 6500)**

Storm: Now go! Burning Stream!

With one stream of flames nailing them directly onto them, we've managed to take HUGE chunk of LP from them and we haven't done yet!

**(4C's LP = 7500 to 1000)**

Storm: And finally, my Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan will now deliver the final blow onto your LP!

When Kizan draws his sword and dashes towards them, at first Oberon was about to activate a trap card, but Yukino-san told him not to activate it just by shaking her head. Despite that they can be saved by activating their trap cards, but Oberon has no other choice but to accept the defeat and Yukino-san was alright about that. I wonder why they didn't activate it in the first place?

**(4C's LP = 1000 to 0)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Duel End. Winner: Team Elements)<strong>

***Yukino's Point of View***

My, my… they sure can be quite interesting at times… I have my reasons why I told him not to activate any trap cards and takes the fall. By the looks of it, it seems like those guys are really determined to get to the finals and I respect that. Even if we use our traps, **Call of the Haunted** and **Limit Reverse** from Oberon-kun and my **Hero Signal**, they would still win the duel either way. They do have the teamwork that my team doesn't seem to have.

As we made our way back to the pit, I can see that Damon-san was just sighing over Shira-chan's anger management as he stomped toward us in a dissatisfaction look on his face.

Shira: Woman, why the hell did you let them win anyways?! I already know that you can wrap the duel up once and for all, so that we could go to the finals and celebrate! But, NO~, missy have GOT to make things bad to us… to ME!

Damon: I bet that even with those cards, they would win anyways.

At least that Damon-san understands my actions and not Shira-chan. He's SOO obsessed with winning and becoming a king of some sorts, he didn't realized that someday, those kinds of things would haunt him back… in a very bad way… as my team packs up and ready to head back to our hotel, I took a quick glance over my opponent's side and I can see that Amber was very happy to make it to the finals, she clings onto Storm's back while he tried to shrugged her off, much to his dismay. Oh? I can even see he's blushing from it as well. And as the rest of the team over there could only just watch them happily, I failed to notice Kira-kun from their pit stop since he isn't there...

I wonder if he's already left? Or is it that he must be at a place that he and I are already familiar with?

Oberon: Milady, it is time for us to depart.

Yukino: Ah, you can go ahead, Oberon-kun. I need to get something to eat for a while. *smiles happily*

Oberon: *nod* As you wish…

While Damon-san leads the cranky Shiro-chan out of the stadium, Oberon-kun was pausing from his ride and take a look at me with a concern look on his face.

Oberon: Are you sure it is okay to let them do what they must?

Yukino: I'm sure of it, Oberon-kun. Besides, even with Sophia on our side, I can't guarantee that we could beat 'them' as well… they don't seem to have any Synchros with them since their method kills them…

Without further question, he just left from the stadium and head back to the hotel for some relaxation. I think I should move now so that they can use this empty pit right now. ^^"

While I was halfway towards the outside, I can see a familiar man that was missing from the view earlier. And he seems like he was curious about something…

Kira: That monster of yours… could it be that it existed from somewhere and not from here?

My, he's all about going straight to the point… I guess there's no way I'll hide this information as of this time…

Yukino: You're right. I am actually from another timeline.

When I told him that, he doesn't seem to amazed about it and just nodded in agreement, just to get the gist of the situation. Now, I'M confused…

Yukino: Doesn't it surprise you?

Kira: Not really… seems like both of us are on a same boat, huh?

Yukino: Eh~? What do you mean by that?

Kira: How about we talk about this matter on a bakery store? Today is Sandwich day…

He,he… no matter how you look at it, he sure knows how to treat a lady very well. Maybe he's the soul mate that I've been searching for… but who knows? Only time will tell. But, in the meantime…

Yukino: *smiles* Alright then, Kira-kun… lead the way!

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, Team Elements have already made it to the finals, and who would face them there? Would it be Team 5Ds or Team New World? If you guys want to know what happens next, Let's Break It Down to the next chapter! Later!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey, this is I.B.O. speaking here and I know that the story is a little bit shorter than the last one... sorry about that. And for your information, today would be the last chapter that I will use this current theme song and I will change it with the last one which the main theme would be about hopes and dreams. And now, enjoy the second part of the Behind the Scenes! Oh yeah, be sure to locate both <em>hints<em> on both parts of this Behind the Scene to know what kind of a song would it be.

Behind the Scenes: The Theme of Hope

After taking some time to get used to the music, after a few errors here and there... and let's not forget to mention how many times that both Jack and Crow are trying to make an escape from the trapped room, it seems like they are getting good at it. Even the twins at this time are already mastered using the lights, with a few teachings of Akira.

Yusei: Alright, everyone... I guess this wraps it up.

Jack: FINALLY! After playing non-stop (and escaping) of this music, I can't believe we didn't turn into some sort of an idiot like last time...

With Jack saying something like that, Team Satisfaction still remember that day. Teaming up with the original cast of Yu-Gi-Oh to perform some music for the Abridged Series, all hell breaks loose and their style of singing scared the crap out of the DM cast... and that was all for the movie that they are in...

Crow: But there's one thing that I want to know... who's gonna sing for the song?

Aki: What about the... who's the guy in red cap again?

Kira: Oh, him? Last time I found him, he was either busy with dueling or sleeps ALL DAY LONG... and the most strangest thing of them all... he didn't take his cap off while he's asleep. How can he find that comfortable with that?!

Akira: Technically, Kira's answer isn't that guy...

Ruka: Then, who would do the singing for us?

Rua: I wonder if its someone that's famous? Someone that we might know?

Oh, Rua... you sure know when to make your sister hyped up... and that RARELY happens!

Ruka: C-could it be Misty-san? I always idolized her!

Kira: Nope... she's busy modelling at France for the time being. So, you guys can think of someone else...

Kira said to them while throwing away the wrapper of his sandwich over Carly's head and went into the bin, the team are still thinking of who might the singer be, but Kira already knew who it is since that according to him, the author himself leaks an info to him about who would it be.

Carly: Say, Kira... any idea who might be?

Kira: I sure am!

His words are enough to attract everyone's attention... literally.

Jack: Who is it then?!

Crow: Is it someone that we know?

Aki: Is it a guy or a girl?

Ruka: Is that person famous?

Rua: Is that person likes to duel a lot?!

Akira: What's that question has anything to do with someone that will sing this song?

Kira: EVERYTHING, Akira!

Kira immediately taking out a box that he takes out of nowhere and inside the box, there's a BIG red button on it. Curiosity gets the best of them as when he pressed the button down, all of them are magically transported to a place where they are no longer in the recording area. Instead... they're in a stadium, with a lot of fans cheering for these guys who are on stage. Seriously, just how did that happen?

Jack: Oi! What's the meaning of this?!

?: Oh, didn't you know? Today is the recording for the last opening for the story!

The person's voice has managed to catch their attention and they were all surprised to see this person as well.

Rua & Ruka: Eh~?!

Aki: No way!

Crow: Am I seeing this or is it just a _dream_?!

Jack: YOU are the one who's gotta sing with us?!

?: Yeah, got a problem with that, Jacky? It's not my fault that the author makes me sing this song but I didn't expected that you are the band that he was talking about...

Awkward~~

Kira: Oi! If you guys are just going to stand there, I suggest that you better perform it right now!

Carly: Oh, it's a good thing I brought along my camera so that I can take pictures for the front page of MY story and soon, I'll be in the newscast!

Aki: I can understand Carly with the camera, but why Akira and Kira with those recording cameras?

Akira: *shrugs* Meh, I'm just doing my job...

Yusei: Can we get this started? It seems like the crowds are about to get more impatient every second...

Yeah, these guys are on riot, begging for them to start already.

?: C'mon! Let's do this thing already!

And with that, the new opening had just begun. If you guys wants to know who's the singer is, here's a clue. This person is also a main character of this story. That's all I can tell you about.

**= END OF PART 2 OF 2=**


	46. C45: Vengeful Promise & Fulfilling Date

**Yo, what's up? This is IBO speaking here and I know that it has been quite a while since I last posted this story, but hey, at least a new chapter is up. Also, Path of The Wolf has reached its first year anniversary since its debut! YAY~! And of course, with this new chapter, comes with change of format of the story (just a little bit of a tweak here and there) and a new theme song for this story. Let's not forget that I'll try to bring back some of the characters that was left behind in this story and added them together starting from this chapter, all the way to the end.**

**And now, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View, somewhere in the foreign country airport)<strong>

It was nighttime and a young woman who had brown chestnut curly hair, wearing glasses over her brown eyes, wearing blue blouse with black long coat, blue short jeans with dark green and green striped long socks and black shoes, walks out from a restaurant with her luggage and a red scarf around her neck for warmth as she made her way to her to one of her flight that leads to Neo Domino City. While waiting for her airplane to be announced to aboard, she took a seat and waited patiently while looking at the view of the airplanes that were flying away to their destination, landing onto the destination or in the middle of the preparations for a takeoff outside of the transparent and soundproof glass.

?: *sigh* It feels good that it's my two months break after that long semester. Mou~, there's still 5 more to go before I graduate it and I already missed home and not to mention my little angel as well.

As she was bored on waiting, she took out her PDA from her coat and turns it on. At the main screen of her PDA, there was a picture of her and another girl who seems happy as they took their picture during a Christmas time with the orphans and the gang before the Signer War occurs. Both of them were wearing red sparkling dress which the top part of their dress was covered with white fur to cover their top part of their body, matching up with red Christmas hat with cute shoes as she was smiling at the person that was hugging her happily with a bright smile on her face at the screen of her PDA.

?: She always sends me e-mails from time to time, letting me know about the current condition as well as how much she misses me. And wow, I didn't know that she, Stormy and his friend have formed a team and made it to the finals of the WRGP. It's a good thing that she picks good friends to help her out when in need of one, despite that she can take care of herself. I never get bored of her cute messages that she sent me, knowing that international calls are expensive and the difference of time in our country is very different. Knowing her that she doesn't use computers too often and spends most of her time fixing D-Wheels, I guess these messages would do just fine.

While browsing the pictures on her PDA that she receives, she heard the announcement of her flight that was ready to be departed. She simply stands up and brought along her luggage as heading towards her destination.

?: I bet that she's going to be surprised to see me again. Wait for me, my little angel. *giggles*

* * *

><p><strong><span>X-Treme Dream from Labor Days<span>** (**Amber** sings the main song as _Aki, Yukino and another girl_ sings the chorus part)

(**Instruments**) It all started with Crow playing the drums, followed by Yusei and Jack playing their bass and lead guitar respectively, Aki, Yukino and another girl behind the microphone as a chorus singers and with Path of the Wolf title as the background. As the music continues on, the smiling Amber enters the stage as the lights controlled by Ruka and Rua, focusing onto her with a microphone on her hand and start to sing.

(**Kimi to nara kanau ki ga suru**) The scene shifts at sad Storm, kneeling down in front of Kizuna's grave as he continues to pray for her, even though the rain still pouring.  
>(<strong>Makeru ki ga shinai, It's breaking through<strong>) Kira was in the bakery, looking at the outside with a sandwich in his right hand at his seat and Yukino looks at him with a confusion look on her face while she was drinking her coffee.

**(Jishin wo nakshite, sugoshita toki, sore wa past~**) Akira was fixing his ride with the help of Bruno at Storm's garage as he took a glance at his old uniform hanging next to the tools as the illusions of Akira and Storm in their old uniform back in their day as a cadet and their past opponents from the WRGP.  
>(<strong>Forget my brave~<strong>) He just shrugs about it and took a look at outside with a smile.

(**Kono nagare ni note, yukeru took made ikou**) A female figure mounted off from her ride, which she parks next to Storm's ride and walks towards Storm and lends him a hand after he had done his pray.  
>(<strong>Atarashii memori te ni ireyou<strong>) Storm looks up and saw Amber who was lending her hand under the rain with a smile on her face as he nods back and grabs her hand.

(**_Kimi ga kokoro no sobete wo ukeiretara~_**) All team 5Ds and Elements are riding on the path inside the Ark Cradle and they saw Sherry in her Yliaster uniform, Dark Glass looking at them, Aporia crossing his arms while glaring at them and a floating Z-One behind both of them with all of the Meklords, Timelords, Tech Genus and Sherry's monsters behind them to go for an assault onto the heroes.  
>(<strong><em>Mou kowai mono ha nai sa, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) All of the ace Synchro and XYZ monsters formed and taking all of the blows from their opponents' monster attack as they continue to move forward with Hope activating its Moon Barrier and Storm shouting "Nobody's Perfect!"  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baranse de miseru<strong>) He is then accompanied by Yusei, as Storm inserts the last blank XYZ card onto his monster field, Yusei's whole body and ride turns gold and Storm's markings of the Dark Signer began to turn from black to white and his whole ride engulfed in blue aura flames, taking the form of the wolf.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme!<em>**) Both of them are heading towards Z-One head on before the smoke covers the screen.

(**[**_Extreme Dreams~_**] Dareko wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta~**) The smoke clears and it shifts back to Amber and the gang as they continue to play along at the stage and she sings passionately about it.  
>(<strong><em>Jibun de ari tsuzueyou, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) The camera looks upon Yusei playing the bass guitar and Jack with the lead guitar, Crow with skills on the drum and finally onto the trio girls who sings "Nobody's Perfect!" out loud.  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress<strong>) Rua and Ruka was having a good time and doing some fist pumps for the entertaining song that was played and Akira helps out by focusing the camera onto the crowds and all of the other characters from the show with Kira giving him a thumbs up at Akira and Carly continues on capturing the pictures at the stage.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams~!<em>**) Amber stretches one arm forward and slowly rises upward to the end as the screen zooms away to the outside where Storm was sitting on top of the roof of the stadium.

(**Final instruments**) With Yuraq sits next to him and Kizuna's soul on his other side, he stands up and slowly stretches his right arm onto the full moon and clenches his fist where the music ends with a split screen horizontally as Ark Cradle with Z-One at the top and Storm with the marks of the Dark Signer at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Vengeful Promise and Fulfilling Date<strong>

***Yusei's Point of View, occurs during the Semis***

**(Unknown turn: Yusei = 2000, Jose = 12000) (SC: 5Ds = 5, New World = 10)**

This is bad! I didn't know that his monster was far different from the other two Meklords that I've faced before, and not only that, he's been injuring my friends with his monster and taking the possession of Jack's Red Demon's Dragon. No matter what kind of offense that I've thrown at him, he manages to dodge the bullet from every attack that I give it to him with his trap cards. To make things worse, my Savior Star Dragon is treated as a Normal Monster and can't activate its effect because of a card that I've played earlier to summon it out, so that the Synchro Killer technique won't happen on my dragon. If I can survive in this round, there's a chance that I can counterattack and foiled their plan of this world's destruction. These guys have already inflicted damage onto both Jack and Crow as they suffered much damage from him and I don't want to give more burdens to Amber and her team if I somehow lost this duel.

Amber: - _C'mon, Yusei! Just keep holding on until you beat that thing! I can sense that you nearly had it! All you need is just survive this turn and you'll get your counterattack on him!_ –

Yusei: Don't you worry about it, Amber. I don't plan on losing just yet. Your team and ours will be in the finals. That I can guarantee you for sure!

We've made a promise that we would be the ones that will duel all out in the finals without any interruptions from the enemy and save the world at the same time. I will fulfill our part of the deal and I'll be sure to turn that promise into a real thing! I've planned out my routes and I can see the win is within my grasp. As long as my **Shooting Star Dragon** (3300/2500) is on the field, two set card even with and just a pair of cards on my hand, I can always find a way out. At least that he won't be able to perform that technique to take control of my monster since that it has the ability to escape from being captured by it.

Jose: What's the matter, Signer? Does my strength overwhelm you too much, that you can only protect your only defense and hope between your so-called bonds?

Yusei: I can! No matter what, I'll make sure that this city doesn't fall for your demise, Yliaster!

Jose: Words won't get you nowhere, Signer. As the prophecy that has been determined, the future can only be saved with the destruction of this city and the source of all of these problems is caused by Synchro's rapid evolution. And I will prove it to you now. It's my turn. *draw* And now, I shall activate Speed World 2's effect! I shall pay up 10 counters in my disposal, in order to get rid of your Savior Star Dragon.

**(New World's Speed Counters = 10 to 0)**

Yusei: It won't happen, not on my watch! I activate my trap card, **Synchro Barrier Force**! With this card played, if my opponent activates a card that will destroy a card on a field, I can negate it and deals to you 500 damages for every Synchro monster on my side of the field!

With a clear sphere that covers my monster and a random thunder tries to destroy it, instead of it effectively killed it, it converts and crashes its blast onto him, dealing him damage along the way. A damage have finally delivered to him, but I don't think that it'll be enough to stop him…

**(Jakob's LP= 12000 to 11500)**

Jose: Futile attempt… even with that kind of move, it doesn't affect my monster's attack since it has already enough power to demolish your monster. I will make sure that the Circuit will be completed in order to advanced the grand plan. Now go! Machine Emperor Granel, destroy his monster to bring us one step closer to our goal!

The machine aims its cannon directly onto my dragon as it charges up for a blast. Like I'll let that happen!

Yusei: I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! In this battle phase, I can remove it from play to negate that attack and at the end phase, I can special summon it back onto the field!

Just when he thought that he could go for a kill on me, my Shooting Star Dragon began to turn into clusters of stars before it disappears out from his view but for some reason that I don't know, those mists of stars began to clusters back into one piece, making it reappear onto the field once again and that gives me a big shock as this never happens before.

Yusei: W-what?!

Jose: Do you think I'm a fool to let it escape once again? I activate the trap card, **Imperial Iron Wall**, to prevent you from making your monster an escape once again. Now, you have to deal with him head on! Grand Slaughter Cannon!

The beam of the Granel's cannon has reached its maximum point as it unleashes a shot onto my dragon. Even so, the attack only hits one of my trap cards that blocks the attack and making it taking the damage instead.

Yusei: With the activation of Scrap Iron Scarecrow, I can negate one attack that you delivered onto me!

Amber: - _Alright, Yusei! What a turnabout!_ –

Bruno: - _At this point, you might be able to turn the table around on him! There's no way that he'll try to break down the defense of a scarecrow!_ –

Storm: - _No doubt about that! Yusei sure have his ways of defending his bonds!_ –

Minna… because of you guys, we all have made it this far. Our bonds to keep it together is something that I cherished the most and for that, I will make sure that it doesn't destroyed in the end. If it wasn't for that, we might not be able to do things that were impossible for a person to do all alone. Jack… Crow… I'll avenge for your loss with my turn! Just you watch, as I will perform a miracle on the field…

Jose: Unfortunately for you, this is where it all ends, Signer.

Yusei: *shocked* What do you mean by that?!

Jose: With this… I activate my trap card, **Convert Ghost**! With this card played, I can remove from play Wisel Top, in order to negate your trap card's activation. And now, fell into your despair!

The card's activation causes the scarecrow that takes the blast began to crack bit by bit as the continuous blast coming out from the cannon, taking it out piece by piece. It was only a matter of time before that attack will hit my dragon and my LP. Minna… I'm sorry that I've failed you all… if there's one thing I can do in this desperate times, it would only be this… and I do it with a smile on my face…

Yusei: Amber… it's all up to you now…

Everyone at the pit: - _YUSEI!/YUU-CHAN!_ –

That was the last shout that I heard before the attack penetrates to me, giving me a severe blow and ends my LP as well, knocking me out at the same time.

**(Yusei's LP = 2000 to 0)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

It has been a few hours right after the duel and we are now at the hospital at this time. While Amber was looking at her injured friends inside as she said that she needs some time alone with them due to the fact that she's a Signer, I am waiting right outside of the room; waiting for her visit to be finished as Akira-kun went off to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Knowing Akira-kun, he sure is a carefree type and it doesn't even bother him a lot when it comes down to it. And don't even ask me where Kira-san went off to and this time, Yukino-chan follows him as well. It could be a date, but since this is Kira-san that I'm talking about, anything can happen…

While that happens, I can't help but to think about the last event that Team New World won the semifinals, even though that Yusei and his gang have evolved when it comes to their dueling. Even so, that alone wasn't enough to stop them…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback on the duel*<strong>

_MC: There you have it, folks! It seems like Team New World has reached to the finals and they will face against team Elements. With such supreme technique that they possess, such as the Synchro capture and XYZ evolution, which one of the team would reign supreme in the end of the road? Join us tomorrow as the answers that you've been looking for will be revealed as both of them would go all out on each other! Until then, have a good day!_

_No way… they've lost? How could that be? Yusei and Jack has obtained new powers to counter their Synchro Killer technique and yet, those Yliasters have defeated them like it was nothing. Amber was disbelieved on those last words Yusei left to her before the impact occurs. She's not the only one who is in shock, even the team and myself was surprised as well._

_Bruno: No… we've lost…_

_Aki: *looking down* Yusei…_

_Ruka couldn't help it but to cry silently onto her twin brother as the unconscious Yusei was treated by the medic and ended up have to go to the hospital, along with Jack and Crow for further treatment. Team 5Ds tag along with them, leaving only Akira-kun, Amber and myself here. After they leave, Jose was already at the pit of his team and they took a glance at us before taking their leave via the portal that they have created without letting the audience noticed. Amber took note of this as her fist began to tighten up as she had to bear the anger in her while Akira-kun tried to calm her down which she tried to chase them._

_Akira: Whoa, girly! I know that you're angry and stuff, but the only time that we can bash them up is during the duel and that's it! The time isn't just right for now. C'mon, let's go visit them out for the time being._

_She looks at him with an angry look on her face and she left to her ride without saying a word. After she speeds off, Akira-kun came to me and began to speak._

_Akira: She really needs to cool her head down or she may ended up having a heart attack sooner or later._

_Storm: With her training to adapt with her powers, she won't get any anytime soon, but you're right. She really needs to cool down and not letting her emotions get the best of her._

_Akira-kun was quiet for a bit before looking at me… with a smile on his face… I can already tell that he's gonna tease me, as usual…_

_Akira: Aw~ Sparky actually worried for girly! How cute!_

_Storm: *surprised* Eh? T-that's what friends are for, man! I just worried that she might go overboard…_

_Akira: Well, whatever. C'mon, let's go visit them for the time being. We can plan out later about beating the crap out of them. And buddy, as a best friend of yours, I suggest you better be honest with your feelings. If you like her, just go for it already, you don't have to keep it to yourself, y'know? You're WAY too obvious when it comes to it and you're bad at covering it since you are a naïve person. I know you better than anyone else._

_And just like that, he just rides on his D-Wheel before speeds away from my view. What he just said to me might be true. Even though that what he might said was true, but I still don't have the courage to say it to her. I mean, what if she just wanted to be treated only as a partner and nothing else? That's what has been bothering me about it…_

_***End of flashback***_

* * *

><p>Argh, just getting worried about stuff like that really tenses me up for no reason… why am I like this anyway?<p>

**Yuraq**: _It hurts a lot from the inside, doesn't it?_

Storm: *startled* Eh? What do you mean?

**Yuraq**: _The fact that you wanted to help her but you can't do anything about it… it gets you all worked up for naught, am I correct?_

Storm: Well, truth to be told… *sigh* yeah…

**Yuraq**: Hmph. _Humans can be quite a nuisance at times when it comes to trivial matters…_

Storm: And yet, why do you care for that?

**Yuraq**: _Because it was US that were supposed to rule this world, not them… you wield the power of the Dark Signer and yet, you didn't use it to your advantage. What's the point of doing so, even if you are my 'toy' to control?_

Why is it that most of the bad guys that we all knew, even in the TV shows, always have this kind of obsession on wanted to rule over the world? If not, the very least, destroy the world that they lived in for their so-called 'New World' as well? That, I can never understand one bit…

Storm: Look, I don't have time to argue with you…

**Yuraq**:_ Whatever… and one more thing that I should add, mortal._

Storm: I'm listening…

**Yuraq**: _What that human said was right earlier on. If you don't evolve from the current you, you'll be getting nowhere… and keep sticking into your past would only holds you back even further. _

I just don't know what to say… either what it said was right or the fact that it gave me a good advice that doesn't involve killing the Signers or starting another war or something among those lines… and after quite a while, it went quiet until the door that was right in front of me is opened up.

Amber just got out from their room and judging by how she leans at the door while looking down sadly, which her bangs cover her eyes, I know that they are in a bad shape since that attack was a force to be reckoned with, which is similar to those Dark Signer's attack. I know because I have my share of experience with one of them. She is still kept her fist tightens in anger and her whole body was shaken for a bit, as if she's about to… cry?

Amber: Storm…

Even her tone was lowered down and she was stuttered while saying it…

Amber: …we will… win this…

Storm: *confused* Pardon? I can't hear what you just said since it's too lo—

It was then she shoots a glare at me with an angry expression on her face. Her eyes were a bit red and it was swollen up because she tried to held back her tears.

Amber: *shouts* I said we will WIN this tournament! For 5Ds… for everyone… *looking down* for… for those people who got injured because of what those Yliasters did…

It was then I saw a tear actually drops onto the ground. She really is holding it back to show how strong her will to protect her friends. I stood up from my seat, approaches to her and did the only thing what I can only do… lending her my shoulder to cry on. She was surprised by my action, of course… Kizuna-chan was also like this during our childhood days, and most of the time, I always comfort her whenever she needed someone to do so and vice versa. I guess that kind of experience is useful at times like this.

Storm: *pats her back gently* C'mon, partner… let it all out. I'll be here all day if I have to… it's no use holding it back. Even strong willed men cries as well… even I cried on that day…

It took a while before she held onto my jacket tightly and sobs silently, as I continued to be at her side until she feels better. Akira-kun witness this moment and he only gives me thumbs up and a wide grin, making me blush and annoyed at the same time. If there's one thing I do know, it would be this… I'm willing to lend a hand onto someone that carries a heavy burden and I will fulfill Amber's vengeful promise on defeating the Yliasters and save the world.

Storm: We will, Amber. We'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kira's Point of View*<strong>

After spending some time with Yukino right after the duel that we had and eating sandwich at the random bakery shop that we could find, I was able to learn more of her identity since that she was the one that happily explains to me.

As what she has stated, she is also from another timeline, but to my surprise, she's from MY timeline, but the only difference is that she is one of the survivor of the crash that has been searching around for more survivors around the world without getting caught by those Meklords before finding the portal that leads to this timeline a month later at the city while I barely escaped from those idiotic robots on the spot. With limited supplies after the crash that wipes out mankind and all of the necessary preparations that she has done, even up to the point of finding Sophia during one of her travels which she said that the Duel Monsters actually lending her a hand, in case of she needed something to defend herself and wasn't originally be used for the duel, in the end, she knew that she had to go back in time to clear out the mess once again.

I've told her my side of the story that I'm the reason why the world has met its demise and the termination of mankind, which it really surprised her. Because of that time, I was confident enough to save the world ONLY using XYZ and fusions but Z-One proves me wrong and accomplished his mission. I knew that I should've let Yusei do the job with his friends' Synchro Monsters. I can see her expression that she was angry at first, but it immediately grab hold of my hand with a smile on her face, letting her know that at least she has met a survivor from our timeline and that's all there is to it. Despite my failure, she only told me one thing that she knew best… let go of your past in order to advance to the future. She really reminds me of myself consulting that kid during our first meeting and I was telling him the same thing… with an addition to buy a TV to get the latest news of the current world. And at that point, she just made my heart skip a beat and I'm willing to bet that she has that same feeling as well. Believe me, our gaze weren't budge a bit during our Sandwich Time.

It's already evening and we are now at the roller skating place inside the mall, on the top floor. There are many people who seems to skate happily, despite the fact that they are in danger. Sure, tournament is one thing and saving the world is another, but one must know how to enjoy yourself, especially during times like this. And Yukino was pretty cute that she's a little bit of panic on not used to skates as she kept holding onto my shoulders for balance.

Yukino: Sorry if I have to hold on your shoulders, Kira-kun. I'm not used to these things, even though I ride D-Wheels a lot… ^^"

Kira: Nah, don't worry about it. Back when I was a kid, I used to speed on these skates while holding the back of the truck and it was pretty fast.

Yukino: Oh my… and then, what happens?

Kira: What else? Getting caught red handed by the driver, but I simply dashed under him before making a disappearance. And the best thing of them all, I won the bet that us kids used to bet on whether I'll get caught by him while doing so or not.

I bet she's impressed from my tale as we've already reached at the middle of the rink. As she was trying her best to stand still with her roller blades on, I simply taught her on the basics of skating. By basics, I mean skating normally and does it in reverse, followed by a quick 360 spin on one foot. She was impressed by my skills as I am now a few meters apart from where she is standing. I still manage to look around to make sure that those twins ain't seeing this like what they watched Yusei tries to teach Aki about Riding Duel. Even at this time, I feel like we've been watching by someone…

Kira: So, why don't you try to come to me, Yukino?

Yukino was a little bit concerned as I keep telling her that it is the same thing that you always do with your D-Wheel. She mustered up her courage and began to take small steps to the front. Everything went well, until she began to pick up some speed. Unable to control it, her legs wobbles for balance and she ended up leaning onto me for support.

Yukino: S-sorry about this, Kira-kun. It seems like this would take some time for me to get used to… ^^"

If it wasn't for her cute blushing face that looks at me while I'm holding her from falling, I might have dropped her to the ground, face first. Well, at least that she got spunk, that's what I know for sure.

It took a while for her to get used to this thing but on the upside, she's a fast learner. We started circling around the rink amongst the crowds as she holds my hand to make sure that she doesn't fell down. And after a while, she lets go and began to skate on her own and still manage to control her speed and eventually, she was able to do the reverse skating and the one foot 360 spin. She had a very good time and seeing her smiling happily was enough to make me satisfied about our little date.

Closing time for the skating rink is almost up, and both of us are stepping out from the mall and headed towards our ride.

Yukino: I have a lot of fun… thank you for this date, Kira-kun.

Kira: Heh, the pleasure is mine. I haven't got this happy ever since that fateful day…

Yukino: I… understand what you're saying…

Both of us went quiet for a bit before she stopped her tracks right in front of me, leaving me confused.

Yukino: Oh yeah, there's one thing I forgot to do…

Kira: *raised eyebrow* And that would be…?

And the next thing I knew, she looks at me while blushing, closing the gap between our face and eventually, our lips met together. I was surprised by her bold move, my whole body felt warm all of the sudden, and not to mention my face is getting a little bit red. The kiss went on for quite a while before both of us eventually broke up the kiss and she shyly looks away from my gaze while she fiddling her fingers.

Yukino: That was… my first kiss.

No kidding… that was mine as well… wow, she sure is something else…

Yukino: Until tomorrow then… *starts riding away*

I wanted to stop her but it seems like my whole body went numb and I'm speechless at this time. Who would have thought that a kiss… just one KISS, was already enough to make a person felt like he wasn't himself at all. I can still remember her soft lips and the sensation that we had and with that, I feel like this world really is something that is needed to be protected after all.

Kira: *sigh* I might as well went to the Combat Lane, as the inevitable encounter between the two team is about to start…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, with the torch of protecting humanity from Yliaster has passed down from 5Ds to Elements, and not to mention the date went on smoothly, things are starting to get better. On the next chapter, I'll bring back some of the characters before heading on to the final battle. Saa, Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	47. C46: Three Encounters Before the Duel

***Normal Point of View***

Walking out from her taxi ride after paying the cab fee and took all of her luggage, the girl is now stands right in front of a familiar house which all of the lights were off as she had the smile on her face. Knowing that her little angel's D-Wheel wasn't there, she knows one thing that comes cross her mind.

?: *giggles* She's probably having a practice duel with Stormy and her friend for tomorrow's final duel and she always up for a duel. Seems like she's taking care of home nicely but she's isn't home yet. I might as well make some supper for her and give her a little surprise of my own.

Reaching for the keys inside her purse, she unlocks it and unpacked her stuff inside her room before heading out to the kitchen to cook some supper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three members of Elements heads out to a designated location in a fast speed, as the team began to ponder what was he thinking at this time and calling them out for what kind of purpose does he had to them.<p>

Akira: Man, that old man sure knows when to call at the right time! I was about to head back home, when all of the sudden, I got a call from him! Seriously, how did he know our number?!

Storm: I guess Kira-san has something important to tell us, despite that we don't have a clue on how he gets them in the first place… ^^"

Akira: Any ideas on how did he get our number in the first place, girly?

Amber, on the other hand, was a little bit silent as she ignores Akira's question, leaving Storm worried for a bit before he speeds up for a bit and speeds along next to her.

Storm: Amber, are you okay?

Amber: *sigh softly* …yeah, I guess. But that's not the point.

Storm: Yeah, Akira-kun might not be able to see something from above, but every day, that floated building is getting closer to the city and what's worse, the people around the city, even Akira-kun, didn't see it at all.

Amber: The Ark Cradle…

As Storm stated before, the only ones that can see the Ark Cradle was Amber, the rest of the Signers and Storm with the powers of a Dark Signer which he temporarily holds onto. Since the very beginning of the WRGP tournament and after Placido's invasion using Diablos to terrorize the whole city and using their power to alter time in their disposal, the very black building hovers above the sky was already made its apperarance, out from the people's view. The reason is because they knew the Yliaster's plan is getting closer to reach its finale, and the time for creating such chaos isn't the right time.

Akira: Hey, you two! I know this is a silly question to ask, but why did you guys keep staring up at the sky? Is something up there?

Amber: Just shut it and speeds up already!

* * *

><p>At the same time, three Yliasters were standing at the corner of the building as Lucciano had a satisfied look on his face and continues to chuckles happily.<p>

Lucciano: The Circuit will soon be completed!

Jose: The Circuit would be completed after the final of WRGP tournament. Everything is going as planned. The Ark Cradle will show its true form to the people in the city.

Lucciano: But that XYZ user knows everything that we planned!

Jose: Even so, he knew that he can't do anything to stop it from happening. The plan is already in motion and there will be nothing to be stopped, even with his XYZ monsters…

It is then Placido had a smile on his face as he talks to them with a confident tone.

Placido: At the final, we will use our hidden power.

The statement gains the attention of both Jose and Lucciano as Placido continues to explain to them.

Placido: When I was reborn back then, the zone changed, and it told us to show our hidden true strength to them.

Lucciano: *confused* Hidden… power?

Placido: That's right. With our hidden power, there will be nothing that can stop us from completing our mission. The city will be purified and the future will be saved from its destruction.

Upon stated the words earlier, Jose turns around and opens up the portal for them to go. Lucciano and Placido noticed as both of them enters it as well.

Jose: Now, let us go and meet them… we shall made our mark to our opponents for tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong><span>X-Treme Dream from Labor Days<span>** (**Amber** sings the main song as _Aki, Yukino and another girl_ sings the chorus part)

(**Instruments**) It all started with Crow playing the drums, followed by Yusei and Jack playing their bass and lead guitar respectively, Aki, Yukino and another girl behind the microphone as a chorus singers and with Path of the Wolf title as the background. As the music continues on, the smiling Amber enters the stage as the lights controlled by Ruka and Rua, focusing onto her with a microphone on her hand and start to sing.

(**Kimi to nara kanau ki ga suru**) The scene shifts at sad Storm, kneeling down in front of Kizuna's grave as he continues to pray for her, even though the rain still pouring.  
>(<strong>Makeru ki ga shinai, It's breaking through<strong>) Kira was in the bakery, looking at the outside with a sandwich in his right hand at his seat and Yukino looks at him with a confusion look on her face while she was drinking her coffee.

**(Jishin wo nakshite, sugoshita toki, sore wa past~**) Akira was fixing his ride with the help of Bruno at Storm's garage as he took a glance at his old uniform hanging next to the tools as the illusions of Akira and Storm in their old uniform back in their day as a cadet and their past opponents from the WRGP.  
>(<strong>Forget my brave~<strong>) He just shrugs about it and took a look at outside with a smile.

(**Kono nagare ni note, yukeru took made ikou**) A female figure mounted off from her ride, which she parks next to Storm's ride and walks towards Storm and lends him a hand after he had done his pray.  
>(<strong>Atarashii memori te ni ireyou<strong>) Storm looks up and saw Amber who was lending her hand under the rain with a smile on her face as he nods back and grabs her hand.

(**_Kimi ga kokoro no sobete wo ukeiretara~_**) All team 5Ds and Elements are riding on the path inside the Ark Cradle and they saw Sherry in her Yliaster uniform, Dark Glass looking at them, Aporia crossing his arms while glaring at them and a floating Z-One behind both of them with all of the Meklords, Timelords, Tech Genus and Sherry's monsters behind them to go for an assault onto the heroes.  
>(<strong><em>Mou kowai mono ha nai sa, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) All of the ace Synchro and XYZ monsters formed and taking all of the blows from their opponents' monster attack as they continue to move forward with Hope activating its Moon Barrier and Storm shouting "Nobody's Perfect!"  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baranse de miseru<strong>) He is then accompanied by Yusei, as Storm inserts the last blank XYZ card onto his monster field, Yusei's whole body and ride turns gold and Storm's markings of the Dark Signer began to turn from black to white and his whole ride engulfed in blue aura flames, taking the form of the wolf.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme!<em>**) Both of them are heading towards Z-One head on before the smoke covers the screen.

(**[**_Extreme Dreams~_**] Dareko wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta~**) The smoke clears and it shifts back to Amber and the gang as they continue to play along at the stage and she sings passionately about it.  
>(<strong><em>Jibun de ari tsuzueyou, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) The camera looks upon Yusei playing the bass guitar and Jack with the lead guitar, Crow with skills on the drum and finally onto the trio girls who sings "Nobody's Perfect!" out loud.  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress<strong>) Rua and Ruka was having a good time and doing some fist pumps for the entertaining song that was played and Akira helps out by focusing the camera onto the crowds and all of the other characters from the show with Kira giving him a thumbs up at Akira and Carly continues on capturing the pictures at the stage.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams~!<em>**) Amber stretches one arm forward and slowly rises upward to the end as the screen zooms away to the outside where Storm was sitting on top of the roof of the stadium.

(**Final instruments**) With Yuraq sits next to him and Kizuna's soul on his other side, he stands up and slowly stretches his right arm onto the full moon and clenches his fist where the music ends with a split screen horizontally as Ark Cradle with Z-One at the top and Storm with the marks of the Dark Signer at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Three Encounters before the Duel<strong>

***Night time, Combat Lane, Kira's Point of View***

It's 11 pm here and those guys ain't here just yet and it's pretty cold since the lane is just as empty as plain bread. I can still remember from that very day… this is where both teams, MY 5D's teams and Team New World, were supposed to meet at this hour before the showdown starts. Just thinking about it makes me feel in pain inside of me because I couldn't save them all and the past still haunts me and won't be clearing out of my mind anytime soon. But on the upside, I met Yukino, the girl that confess her love to me and another survivor from that incident from our world and managed to live normally in this world. Honestly, I've never met someone as beautiful as her but as always, fate has its own twists and turns.

If you think about it, the situation from my timeline isn't the same in here. Instead of 5Ds, our team, Elements, was the one that will be facing these guys for the sake of the world and moreover, XYZ is still new in this part of timeline, compared to mine. And of course, the faces that I've met, other than 5Ds, are WAY different from our counterparts. The Ryder from my zone and Storm in this place are two sides of a same coin. Their personalities are a total polar opposite and thank god this one doesn't have any egg burger frenzy in his head or else, it's déjà vu all over again! Seriously, just how far would that guy willing to go for just an egg burger?

On the other hand, Akira is pretty much the same like me in terms of attitude… well, kinda. Playful, yet cunning, with his upbeat character, he sure knows how to annoy someone, especially towards that Crimson Vessel or whatever they called it here… that guy always put a smile on his face, regardless of situation that he has to encounter. Let's not forget to mention that he had one of Ryder's trait in him, a thirst for a duel in a fun way. Even with just a few turns of being together as a team in the tag duel previously, I can already tell that things are going to be just fine for the both of us, while becoming another headache to that girl.

Amber, on the other hand, really reminds me of that Lumina. Short fused in her anger management if things are not according to the plan, has a dark past with those Dark Signers as well and joins with 5Ds to stop them once and for all; while my team is on the neutral side and witnessed the duel from my timeline's Signer Wars and the most important thing of them all, both of them REALLY dislike my black book. Whenever I scribble something on it, she would try to ignore it but most of the time, there will be a tug-of-war between us and her strength is no joke because of her training to become stronger with her powers that can actually materialized from those Duel Spirits that Storm told me before…

It's a funny thing when you think about it, a substitute Dark Signer, a Crimson Vessel of a Signer and a neutral third party, all in the same group to fight the Yliasters that would change the fate of the people, no thanks to Synchro Monsters, according to slim man.

Kira: If there's one thing that I noticed this far… they sure are late to get here…

Waiting for a few more minutes, eventually, I heard the sound of a D-Wheel and seems like the guys that I was waiting for has arrived. Upon arrival, they parked near my ride and the three of them took off their helmet before confronting me. And as usual, she had that unsatisfied look on her face since last evening.

Amber: Kira, I hope you didn't call us for no reason because I had enough of these jokes. You saw what happened to them earlier today! Those Yliasters hurting my friends and—

Geez, she really needs to cool her head down if she wanted to take them down. If there's one thing I would like to do, it would be by doing the gesture of 'talk to the hand'! I've always wanted to do that and to someone that is impatient like her!

Kira: Just stop your whining already. I don't joke around if there are matters which are utmost importance. Besides, 'they' are about to show up in seconds…

Akira: 'They'?

Storm: Our opponents for tomorrow…

It looks like someone manages to catch up with my words.

And soon enough, the globe screen that was at first empty, now consists of three Yliasters, sitting on their throne of some sorts while looking down at us. First, we have the slim man with a huge scar on his face, followed by goldilocks with that crazy look on his face and finally, the old man with wise thoughts and calm look on his face appears as they just look at us, while the others shoot their gaze back above them. I noticed that on my right, there's Trudge, Mikage and the clown (Yaeger) appeared as well. Not to mention Carly does her usual thing by taking pictures, but she forgot to bring along her camera and ended up have to go back to get them. Knowing her from my timeline, if there's a huge scoop, she'll be the one to dig it up until she hits the jackpot.

Amber: Yliaster!

Placido: It seems like our opponents have gathered here for the confrontation.

Kira: Yeah, I knew that you guys would do something like this, so I ended up telling them to come here in the first place.

At this point, the goldilocks has his mouth turn sour for a bit because of our little confrontation in the past, where he was humiliated right in front of the kids where he was supposed to get the Ancient Fairy Dragon from Ruka, but failed miserably and run away to his mommy. But even so, he kept his cool to save his face before he chuckles about the statement that Placido made.

Lucciano: But we aren't really that surprised. A Dark Signer, the Crimson Vessel and a normal annoying human working together to defeat us with the help from the guy with the power of XYZ.

Maybe you should try to remember how surprised you were during our little duel, goldy…

Amber: You Yliasters! I knew that floating island is your doing! Just what you guys truly planned there?!

Akira: Whoa, whoa whoa… calm down. Don't blow off your top too fast… even though I don't have any idea what you guys talking about…

Kira: Try patting onto your partner and you'll see why.

With the brief explanation, he pats onto Storm's shoulder and man, he really is in a shock. Where's my black book when I need one?

Akira: WHOA! What the heck is that thing?!

Placido: Allow me to tell you this. That is where he resides, the Ark Cradle and at this time, he is in a deep slumber, waiting to be awaken when the time comes.

Akira: Ark Cradle?

Kira: The island that will destroy the world for the sake of their so-called destructive future.

Jose: It seems like that man know what we were planning.

Kira: *smirks* Of course. I've been through hell before and I knew what I'm facing at this time…

Storm: *worried* Kira-san…

Akira: So, what's the purpose of that building anyways?

Jose: When we, Team New World, win the WRGP, Ark Cradle will be awaken and descend to this Earth. After that—

Lucciano: Neo Domino City would be destroyed and rebuilt at the same time! *laughs maniacly*

Amber: *gets angry* Like hell I'd let that happen! If that's the case, you guys better passed over MY dead body if you think that your plan would work! We will stop you guys for sure!

Akira: So let me get this straight, the team that we would duel tomorrow, is the organization that watches the world by the shadow, Yliaster?

Kira: Bingo… you sure picked this up really slow, kiddo.

Akira: It's not that… it's just… this is the first time I've heard such a thing… and it's AWESOME!

Storm: Seriously, Akira-kun… do you always find something that is bad interesting? ^^"

At this time, Carly went over to Amber which she isn't believe on what they just said. By placing her hand onto Amber's shoulder, man, she's in for a shock as well. To my surprise, her surprised look on her face is the same one that red head does as well, with a little bonus of flinging her open hand with a camera up and down frantically. Even if she's the different Carly that I knew, she still have the same attitude as the one that I remembered…

Carly: EH?! What the heck is that thing?! T-then, what they meant about the world destruction is that huge thing?!

Storm: No doubt about that…

Carly: Then it's really dangerous, right!

As she tried to focus her camera at the sky, she noticed there was nothing up there, which is different when she pats onto Amber's shoulder and witnessed it with her own eyes. I just simply chuckled over her antics as I explained to her.

Kira: You might be wondering why it can't be used for your grand scoop, right? Simple really, they did say that it will make an appearance right after the finals and after that… well, you get the idea…

Carly: *surprised* EH?! B-b-but…

Kira: I may not able to see it, but I already know that it's over there, waiting for the bomb in it to be detonate… in the meantime, the clown guy kept close to Trudge by hiding behind his back.

Yaeger: T-then, how should we stop that thing?

Now it's the slim man's turn to talk as he had his eyes onto the clown guy.

Placido: Hmph, you freaky clown… don't tell me that a joker like you become the Director?

Yaeger: Y-yeah, what if I am? My only reason is because I want to protect this town! *shouts* Please tell us!

Jose: If you really wanted to know, then try to defeat us first.

Lucciano: Yeah, even though that's impossible.

Amber: Anything is possible if we put our minds into it and become one with our deck in order to open the path of victory for us! And also, I— no, WE, will avenge our friends that you've injured them in a duel!

Jose: Such big words you've said, Crimson Vessel. But, that's the downfall where the leader of the Signer caused and ended up defeated in our hands.

At this point, Amber's fist tightens up even more as red head stepped up and talk to them with a smile on his face.

Akira: Heh, I just can't wait to beat you guys up with my Steelswarm! These hands kept itching for a fight!

Lucciano: *laughs maniacly* It seems like the fool really is a fool!

Kira: Yeah? But you better be careful! The red head here is more than meets the eye, goldy…

Lucciano: *snaps* STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Man, I just love to annoy that kid, even though that I can't participate in this duel. But on the upside, at least I've had my share of fun, so I better let the rest of the team take care of the rest. When I looked at Storm, he seems like he's a bit calmer than usual.

Storm: Placido… prepare to count up your sins on a path of destruction that you've created!

Placido: Sins? Hah, the only sin that I've commit is the delayed purification of the city, Dark Signer! At tomorrow's final duel of the WRGP, you all shall witness our true power, Team Elements!

With the last crazed laugh coming from goldilocks, the sphere disappears from our sight, leaving the sight of the black island floating above the sky as a warning to my team. And it seems like things have calmed down for a bit as Amber's anger fades off pretty quick and immediately switches to her neutral look. But then, unexpected guests were appeared at the sidelines as well…

?: The fate of the world and the city are now your responsibility…

As all of us turned our focus to one side, the only thing that came out from my mouth was—

Kira: Team Ragnarok… and their leader speak for them, no less…

Yeah, the one that speaks for his team was a guy named Harald. He has long silver hair, wears white shirt and coat, followed by grayish pants. Next to that guy named Brave, famous of being a trickster of the team. That guy has long brownish black hair with red marks at the top, wearing orange shirt with brown vest with blue jeans. On his other side, the powerhouse of the team dubbed Dragan. He had long dirty yellow hair with black marks on top of his hair, wearing dark green shirt and black coat, followed by blue jeans. The only thing those three have in common was their left eyes have runes of what they called Rune Eye to represent the three Polar Gods of the Stars. I know this because I've faced them with MY own team…

Harald: Defeating them is the only way to save this world. Our Rune Eyes has the power to prevent the world's destruction. But that power has now entrusted to the three of you now… the substitute Dark Signer, Crimson Vessel of a Signer Dragon and a normal citizen with limitless potential…

Storm: *shocked* Eh?! H-how did you—

Harald: Yusei has informed us about the other team with the same goal… and that other team is you guys.

Dragan: But somehow, we had this bad feeling that the three of you might not be able to do the impossible.

Amber: Don't worry. As long as we believe in our deck and the bonds that we had, nothing can stand in our way! That's what I can guarantee! Neo Domino City and this World will be saved from their plan for good!

With her declaration, he gave them a nod before taking their leave. All is left is for us to head home.

Kira: Now… let the countdown begins…

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's Point of View*<strong>

We all parted ways after that encounter earlier tonight. With everything is at stake, to be honest, I'm also nervous about this whole stuff. I mean, this is one major work to pull it off. Can we actually win this duel?

Amber: *shakes my head* I better stop worrying about these things and head to bed so that I could have calm mind in the next morning! Besides, with Storm and Akira on my side, I know that we can do this thing! *realized* Oh yeah, that reminds me, I should thank Storm for comforting me earlier today. Heh, that guy… he really does have a soft heart for helping out his friends who is in need. It's a good thing that he's my partner that's willing to help out.

With that in mind, I've reached home and parked my D-Wheel inside the garage. When I entered the house, at first I thought about heading straight to bed. But then, there's someone hugs me tightly from behind and a familiar voice was heard from it.

?: My little angel! Guess who~?

Amber: *shocked* Big sister Kellie! W-when did you got home?

Kellie: *giggles* Silly little sister, I just got here and I've made supper so that we could eat together!

Amber: Eh?! You could just call me so that I can pick you up, sis!

Kellie: I thought that I would give you a call, but that'll ruin the surprise! Besides, it's my holiday and I've always wanted to see my little angel how's she doing when I'm off to study abroad.

Whenever she comments, praised or calling me that title, I couldn't help it but to blush because it would be embarrassing for me to hear. If that red head or the old man calls me with that nickname where only my sister would call it, I'll beat them up for sure! Storm wouldn't dare to call me by the nickname because he's the kind of guy who always refers to someone by a name and not by the nickname. That and it's in his good nature.

Kellie: Oh, my little angel! I've missed you so much!

Amber: *hugs her tightly* I'm the one that missed you more, sis! There's so much I want to tell you about, rather than keep sending you mails!

Kellie: *giggles* We can talk about it during our supper then. C'mon, if we don't hurry, the supper is getting cold!

She may not be my sister by blood and two years older than I am, but one thing I do know is that whenever I felt sad or anything, she'll always be there to support me with her cheerful attitude. That's why I love her so much as she means the world to me. This would be my reason to protect this world from destruction!

* * *

><p><strong>*the next day, Akira's Point of View, one hour before the official duel*<strong>

Man, what a sleep. After reaching home and installing the new system into my ride, I immediately jump to bed without a second thought. Usually, I'm a heavy sleeper and always waking up right at noon. If it wasn't for Sparky for being such an early riser, I guess I might ended up missed the duel and caused more trouble than ever.

Come to think of it, right after he woke me up, he left immediately out of the house, something like going to visit someone. That alone is enough to indicate that he's going to visit his friend and I don't mean that girly. Geez, the last time that I could remember about her is her submission lock on me and I don't want that to happen early in the morning. For a small figure like hers, she sure packs a punch with her lock around me. I bet that if she hears this, I'll be getting one right away without any hesitation from her.

Right after taking a bath and having a breakfast on whatever I can find at his fridge and stuff it inside my mouth so that it could make me full, a few knocks can be heard from where I'm sitting at while chow down on my breakfast.

Akira: Huh, must be Sparky forgetting to bring his deck or left something behind like his necklace or something like that…

Walking casually towards the door, what comes next is something that I didn't expected at all. At the turn of the knob on the door, I opened it up and revealing the old man that I remembered during my army days with Sparky. I couldn't believe that after all of this month, I've never thought of seeing him again.

Zen: It has been a while, soldier. *smiles* I thought that the other cadet was living here…

Akira: WHOA! Old man Zen! What is UP?! How did you know that he's living here?

Zen: Young boy, you should know the information that I gain is classified? You should know better…

Heh, still as strict as always. Wait, there's something that I've noticed from the old man…

Akira: And uh… why aren't you in your uniform from Z-Separatis Army? I mean, with a red Hawaiian shirt with black short pants and yellow flip flops and not to mention that youhad those black sunglasses resting on his head, you look kinda different for some reason.

Zen: Oh? I guess you didn't know about it. About the army, the base has been transferred to another place far from the old one and it was a strategic spot for deploying the army. And as for me, right after you won the semi-finals, this old man knows his time to stop playing army and getting a full time break from those wars. Since then, I've lived pretty much live normal like you guys. The retirement pay from that organization is enough to let me enjoy relaxation for the rest of my life. Like you young kids use to say, you have to live your life to the fullest.

Akira: *thumbs up* True that!

Zen: Also… there is other reason that I came here. There is something that I want to give it to you and I know that you'll be put it to good use in your own battle that you will face at the finals. You may have been a former soldier like your friend, but one thing I can assure you, ranks does not matter for as long as you put your effort to make it to the top, that is all there is to it.

After saying that, he handed me a small brown envelope before heading out to his vacation somewhere he can enjoy his peace. As I looked at him, he had a smile on his face before wearing his helmet and took off at the speed of light with his D-Wheel. Curiosity gets the best of me at the content of the envelope. Judging by the feel, it's more like a deck of cards more than just a single piece of paper. Ripping the seal off on the envelope, a smile appeared on my face after checking its content before looking onto the sky.

Akira: Man, you sure know how to put a smile on someone, old man. I'll be sure to put it to good use, for sure!

With that being said, I better head out to the Combat Lane before a certain someone would get angry at me again…

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View, 30 minutes before the duel*<strong>

After a long pray at her grave and waters her tombstone, I stood up from where I prayed before looking at her resting place.

Storm: Well, I better get going, Kizuna-chan. There's going to be a final showdown and I can't miss that for the sake of others… I hope that you watch over me and my friends in this duel.

Just as I was about to take my leave, there was a woman who was looking at me as she was heading towards my direction as well. She had long black hair with light blue eyes, wearing a cyan dress and wears a white woman open shirt with yellow lines at the rims of the shirt. Her most distinguished feature is not only having a fair skin with a gentle smile, she also had a sapphire tiara at the middle of the forehead. She was carrying a bunch of roses with her as well. After collecting all of the information, I was surprised to see the very person that was in front of me.

Storm: *shocked* M-Misty Tredwell?!

Misty: *concerned* Ara? Did I surprise you, young man? May I know your purpose of being at my friend's tomb?

Storm: Eh? *blinked* Your friend?

She could just only nodded while look at me with a calm look and a gentle smile. Okay, this is an awkward moment for me. I didn't know that Kizuna-chan had a friend who was a famous supermodel. Just how close is her to Kizuna-chan? And how in the world did she met her in the first place?!

Storm: U-uh, yeah. Well, I'm her childhood friend from WAY back in our village.

Misty: So, you must be the person that she talks fondly of during your recruitment, Storm Ryder.

Storm: Y-yeah. I am curious, Misty-san… how did you know my friend?

Before she could explain to me about how does she knows her, first of all, she would pray for not only for my friend, but also her little brother that I don't even know off. After that was done, she began to explain the whole thing that I need to know.

About how she met with Kizuna-chan, two years ago, my friend was heading out towards the city from time to time and she reaches toward the Stadium. By pure accident, Misty-san was looking for someone to be her partner to duel with Jack and his little fan since her real partner was getting sick and Kizuna-chan offers herself to be her partner, despite that she and Misty-san met for the first time. After a few turns together and beating Jack by accident, Jack blames the whole thing towards Kizuna-chan but Misty-san took the whole blame as she doesn't explain to Kizuna-chan properly about the real situation where her team was supposed to lose in that duel. Kizuna-chan kept apologizing about that matter towards Misty-san but she doesn't mind about that matter. Since then, both of them kept contact with each other and becoming best friends until Kizuna-chan died from a long term disease. To my surprise, she doesn't know the truth that the real reason that she died was because of she was once a part of a Dark Signer. I have no idea why, but I think I shouldn't told her about that matter.

As for her little brother, Toby, he learned that he had psychic powers like Aki-san in the old days and wanted to visit Arcadia Movement, a group where they recruit psychic people for other purposes, much like my Z-Separatis Army. Unfortunately for him, Toby was killed during one of Sayer's tests and his body was found around the Daimon Area, which she at first presumes that he was killed by Black Rose. She was so shocked about his death, she lost her focus while she was driving her car and drove it to the ocean. She didn't remember some parts of the story on how she manages to survive, which I assume that she didn't remember being a Dark Signer in the first place, but she did remember that she had delivered vengeance towards the mastermind of Arcadia Movement after hearing the truth from the mastermind himself and kills him in the process. The only memento that she had with her little brother is the necklace that she receives as a birthday present. She also mention a few times as my appearance and character traits is somehow similar to her own little brother. She also told me that she's a fortuneteller as well, much to my surprise.

Both of us took a while for a little chat to get to know each other, kinda like brother-sister talk, until I realized that I had a duel that I can't missed.

Storm: Ah, I'm sorry about this but I should get going at this time.

When I get on my feet and wanted to leave, she told me to hold up for a minute, much to my confusion.

Storm: Yes?

Misty: I noticed that during our chat, you had that dark aura that I've felt before. And at this time, you will face a duel that will decide your fate. But, I can sense that over the power of darkness that you wield, the power of light pierced through your determination and uses both powers for the sake of good. You may not understand what I said just now, but I am certain that you will show your opponent with the power of both Light and Darkness.

Believe me, I don't have any idea on what she just said to me. Instead of trying to wreck the code that she told me, I just gave her a simple nod before heading towards my ride. But I paused my tracks for a minute before telling her that might surprise her for a bit.

Storm: I believe… that the bonds that you had with Toby-chan is something that cannot be forgotten, even after his death. I hope that we could chat again after your trip to Paris… nee-san. *smiles*

With that statement, I simply mounted on my ride before speeds away towards my destination, Combat Lane. I still have no idea why I called her like that, though and wasn't able to look on her expression… instinct? Maybe, due to the fact that I'm the only child in my family from where I come from, but then again, it wouldn't hurt to call her as if she's my big sister and I hope she doesn't mind at all.

I manage to take a few glances at the sky to see the Ark Cradle. True, that island is getting closer by the minute and Harald told me that the only way to stop it is by defeating it once and for all. Thinking about what nee-san said, should I use the power of a Dark Signer in my disposal for the sake of the world? That could only be answer in a duel… the duel that will decide the fate of the world!

Storm: Time to end the war that was once started… get ready, Yliaster, cause it's Time to Break It Down! *speeds away*

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the three members of Elements is now full of determination after the sudden encounter they had. The real battle starts on the next chapter. Will Team Elements manage to win the duel with their newfound determination? Saa, Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>

**(Good day, fellow viewers! This is IBO speaking and I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Later!)**


	48. C47: Evolve! XYZ of Neo Steelswarm!

***Combat Lane, Normal Point of View***

It was a sunny day and many spectators have arrived to witness the duel of the century, which unknowing to them, the duel that they'll be seeing will decide the fate of the world. They were fired up to see the duel between the two teams. They wanted to witness which team is more superior, the Synchro Killer method or the XYZ summon from the future. The crowd's cheering so happy, they were getting impatient to witness the duel of the lifetime.

Fan#1: I can't wait for this battle!

Fan#2: Don't let us down! This duel is gonna be an awesome one!

The cheerleaders waving their pom-poms while cheering for the duel to start and because of that, this makes the crowds even more excited than ever. In the meantime, the other teams that was defeated by Elements also at the sidelines, waiting for the duel to commence anytime soon and was anticipating which team would win in this tournament, not knowingly the true story behind this duel.

Takuya: *folds my arm* Tch, the finals should be us dueling, not Team Elements! We didn't anticipate the sudden appearance of those XYZ monsters at all! Argh, it's driving me nuts, Max-sama!

Setsuna: Now, now, Takuya-chan. You have to remember that they have beaten us fair and square and there is nothing that we can do about it. Besides, we already entrusted our hope to them to reach to the finals and they keep their promise to this day.

Max: True. They have overcome such odds which we have thrown everything that we got but they manage to pull off the impossible. And because of that, they deserve at a spot in the finals. But, one thing I noticed in this duel. Their opponents aren't as easy as walking in the park.

Setsuna: The Synchro Killer Method… I wonder if they could apply the same effect onto XYZ monster as well? I hope those boys would do just fine, especially Storm-chan. *giggles*

Max: You sure have taken an interest on that boy…

Setsuna: Of course! He truly is something…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, team Eternal was also looking at Element's pit from a different part of the sidelines as they wonder what the outcome would be on the duel they will have…<p>

Elene: Team Elements… with the power of the darkness (XYZ) they've possessed, it is possible for them to win in the finals…

Kasumi: But… can they pull it off? Or was it the duel we had in the other day was nothing more than a fluke?

Iruka: Patience, dear sisters. We already know what they are capable off, even though with only just two members of the team was already a challenge for us. With three of them are fighting as one, I can see that they will show them the true power of darkness that they held.

Kasumi: Come to think of it, that girl on their team doesn't seem to have it... the XYZ.

Elene: *ponders* A trump card, perhaps?

Iruka: That, I do not know… she doesn't seem like she'll be bothered by it as she already has a phoenix on her side. Let us pray for their victory as we have passed our hope to them as well.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the 4 Clovers that sits at the sidelines near the place where they are close to Team Elements' pit where the boys throws in their two cents in.<p>

Shira: Tch! It was supposed to me that should receive the loves from MY fans, not THEM!

Dimon: We couldn't help it. We did what we can do but still lost. Even with the trump card which Yukino-chan has, it still isn't enough.

Shira: *gets angry* I don't give a damn about that! If it wasn't for you guys, I should lead the team all the way to the finals in the first place!

Oberon: If it wasn't for US and Yukino-sama, you wouldn't be here in the first place, Shira. The sacred duel we had have determined our fate and it is not meant for us to win, so I accepted it as it is. Even Yukino-sama doesn't seem to complaint about it.

Shira: Speaking of that woman, where the heck is she?! She's getting sick or something? Or was it that after our defeat, she cries like a little baby and speeds away from this place, never to be seen again?

Dimon: I don't think she's that kind of character, Shira… ^^"

Oberon: You should know that Yukino-sama had something that I would like to say, 'unexpected timing'. This is what she does best and I fully understand that. Unlike you, Shira, who always thinking about the prize money and being famous, those kinds of thoughts would only cause you more trouble than ever.

Shira: At least that I didn't worship the duel like an idiot, baldy!

Oberon: *stands up* Come again?

Dimon: Guys, guys… you two should stop fighting… ^^" I wonder where Yukino-chan would be at this hour? She should be here to control the situation that we're having…

* * *

><p>In a private room, Team Ragnarok was watching the duel at the large LCD TV as the duel hasn't begun yet. As Brave and Dragan are still concerned regarding the matter they have discussed with Team Elements last night, Harald kept his cool while looking at the screen, pondering whether the decision that he has made is the correct choice or not.<p>

Dragan: Are you sure we're going to let them go out there and do the impossible? I don't know whether if they still have what it takes to stop those Yliaster's advances for reaching their goal…

Brave: *smiles* Hey, cheer up! Even though we didn't win and Team 5Ds are out from the tournament, I can tell those Team Elements can continue where we left off! And besides, their monster's evolution is something else! I mean, an XYZ monster that was formed by their overlaying bonds and can't be easily taken out by Synchro Killer method, now that's something new!

Harald: Even so, those kinds of monsters have also a weak point of their own… the only thing that we can do for now is hoping they could overcome those weaknesses and save the city from their demise… Team Elements, show us what you really can do with only a Signer, a normal being and a Dark Signer in your group… show us that you can make the impossible things, possible…

* * *

><p><strong>X-Treme Dream from Labor Days<strong> (**Amber** sings the main song as _Aki, Yukino and Kellie_ will sing the chorus part)

(**Instruments**) It all started with Crow playing the drums, followed by Yusei and Jack playing their bass and lead guitar respectively, Aki, Yukino and another girl behind the microphone as a chorus singers and with Path of the Wolf title as the background. As the music continues on, the smiling Amber enters the stage as the lights controlled by Ruka and Rua, focusing onto her with a microphone on her hand and start to sing.

(**Kimi to nara kanau ki ga suru**) The scene shifts at sad Storm, kneeling down in front of Kizuna's grave as he continues to pray for her, even though the rain still pouring.  
>(<strong>Makeru ki ga shinai, It's breaking through<strong>) Kira was in the bakery, looking at the outside with a sandwich in his right hand at his seat and Yukino looks at him with a confusion look on her face while she was drinking her coffee.

**(Jishin wo nakshite, sugoshita toki, sore wa past~**) Akira was fixing his ride with the help of Bruno at Storm's garage as he took a glance at his old uniform hanging next to the tools as the illusions of Akira and Storm in their old uniform back in their day as a cadet and their past opponents from the WRGP.  
>(<strong>Forget my brave~<strong>) He just shrugs about it and took a look at outside with a smile.

(**Kono nagare ni note, yukeru took made ikou**) A female figure mounted off from her ride, which she parks next to Storm's ride and walks towards Storm and lends him a hand after he had done his pray.  
>(<strong>Atarashii memori te ni ireyou<strong>) Storm looks up and saw Amber who was lending her hand under the rain with a smile on her face as he nods back and grabs her hand.

(**_Kimi ga kokoro no sobete wo ukeiretara~_**) All team 5Ds and Elements are riding on the path inside the Ark Cradle and they saw Sherry in her Yliaster uniform, Dark Glass looking at them, Aporia crossing his arms while glaring at them and a floating Z-One behind both of them with all of the Meklords, Timelords, Tech Genus and Sherry's monsters behind them to go for an assault onto the heroes.  
>(<strong><em>Mou kowai mono ha nai sa, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) All of the ace Synchro and XYZ monsters formed and taking all of the blows from their opponents' monster attack as they continue to move forward with Hope activating its Moon Barrier and Storm shouting "Nobody's Perfect!"  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baranse de miseru<strong>) He is then accompanied by Yusei, as Storm inserts the last blank XYZ card onto his monster field, Yusei's whole body and ride turns gold and Storm's markings of the Dark Signer began to turn from black to white and his whole ride engulfed in blue aura flames, taking the form of the wolf.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme!<em>**) Both of them are heading towards Z-One head on before the smoke covers the screen.

(**[**_Extreme Dreams~_**] Dareko wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta~**) The smoke clears and it shifts back to Amber and the gang as they continue to play along at the stage and she sings passionately about it.  
>(<strong><em>Jibun de ari tsuzueyou, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) The camera looks upon Yusei playing the bass guitar and Jack with the lead guitar, Crow with skills on the drum and finally onto the trio girls who sings "Nobody's Perfect!" out loud.  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress<strong>) Rua and Ruka was having a good time and doing some fist pumps for the entertaining song that was played and Akira helps out by focusing the camera onto the crowds and all of the other characters from the show with Kira giving him a thumbs up at Akira and Carly continues on capturing the pictures at the stage.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams~!<em>**) Amber stretches one arm forward and slowly rises upward to the end as the screen zooms away to the outside where Storm was sitting on top of the roof of the stadium.

(**Final instruments**) With Yuraq sits next to him and Kizuna's soul on his other side, he stands up and slowly stretches his right arm onto the full moon and clenches his fist where the music ends with a split screen horizontally as Ark Cradle with Z-One at the top and Storm with the marks of the Dark Signer at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Evolve! XYZ of Neo Steelswarm!<strong>

**(5 minutes before the duel)**

Inside the office, Yaeger kept pacing back and forth as he was worried for the sake of the city now lies on the win of Team Elements.

Yaeger: Ah~~ What should I do? If Team Elements share the same fate like Team 5Ds, Neo Domino City would be destroyed by Yliaster! *panics* No! I have to run! I have to bring my family and escape as fast as possible before that happens!

While Yaeger panics for something that was inevitable, Trudge enters the room with a stern look on his face, surprising Yaeger for a moment.

Trudge: Director!

Yaeger: *shocked* Wha-what do you want?!

Trudge: I need we need to tell the truth to the audiences about the duel that both teams would face and cancel the final match this instant.

Yaeger: A-are you crazy?! I can't allow that to happen! If we do so, it would only cause panic among the audiences and that would create much more trouble than ever! If that happens, how in the world would we evacuate them?!

Those words hits Trudge right in the head as Yaeger looks outside of the window to watch the crowds in a worried look on his face.

Yaeger: We can only believe in their victory, Team Elements. I know that with their new powers they obtained, they will pull off a miracle where 5Ds couldn't do. That's right! We can only believe in them!

* * *

><p>While Yaeger panics with tears overflowing from his eyes, leaving Trudge even more concerned than as it is, at the team Element's pitstop, Kira was waiting for the gang to arrive, as usual before a certain someone leaps toward him and sat on his lap with a smile on her face.<p>

Kira: That's one way to make an entrance… Yukino.

Yukino: *giggles* You know me, I'm always full of surprise.

Kira: I think the two of us are going to be JUST fine…

And without a doubt, a D-Wheel can be heard next to Team Element's pit stop and it turns out to be Akira who arrived first. He took off his helmet before walking towards the pit stop, noticing Kira and Yukino was in there, waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

Akira: Hey, old man! Yuki-chan!

Kira: Seems like you're happy… as usual.

Yukino: *giggles* Isn't he always like how he is? It's always good to be in a happy mood for the duel.

Kira: *murmurs* Not if you have the world on the line…

Yukino: *confused* What?

Kira: Oh, it's nothing… and can you please get off from my lap? It's getting heavy and I'm started to feel numb on my thighs, y'know?

Yukino can only pouted for a bit as she gets off from his lap before sitting the chair next to him while keeping close to his side, much to Kira's dismay.

Akira: Wow, that's the first time I've seen someone gets really close to ya', old man. *grins*

Kira: Oh, shut up…

As the three were having a good time, another D-Wheel can be heard nearby as there are two riders on it and when the both of them took off their helmet, it was Amber and Kellie who has entered the fray and both of them seems to be in a cheery mood as well, which is rare for Akira to see it on her face rather than just focusing onto the tournament with a serious look on her face.

Kellie: Yay~! We made it just in time!

Amber: Of course, sis! With my ways of driving this D-Wheel and not to mention an upgraded D-Wheel, nothing can stop us to get to our destination in time!

Kellie: *giggles* That's just you, my little angel! And nothing can stop me from loving you!

Amber couldn't help it but to blush on the statement as her sister hugs her tightly from behind. It is then Kira walks out from the pit stop and noticed the event occurring in front of him. With a mischievous smirk on his face, his instincts took over as he took out his black book from out of nowhere before starts scribbling on it, causing Amber to noticed the matter before she mounted off from her D-Wheel and start chasing after Kira, much to Kellie's confusion for a moment. The only thing Kellie could do is just smile at her sister after seeing her antics with Kira and Yukino could only just holds Amber from tearing Kira limb to limb while Akira seems to add hot water on his instant cup noodle that he brought along the way and after he did that, he was adjusting his deck for the incoming battle ahead of him.

Kellie: It seems like my little angel has made some good friends after all.

When she mounted off and tried to help Yukino in cooling down Amber's anger, Akira just acted his usual self by ignoring the usual fight behind him and ate his instant noodles happily.

Yukino: Calm down, Amber. I know you have your issues with Kira, but please don't try to make some commotion around here…

Amber: *annoyed* Are you kidding me?! That black book of his the reason I'm this annoyed! Let me rip it!

As rage gets the best of her, Kellie had no other choice but to join in to help out Yukino and wrapped her arms around Amber's waist, just to stop her from attacking Kira to get to his book...

Kellie: *panic* Please, calm down, sis!

Kira: *keep scribbling on it* It seems like I've got myself a new blackmail item…

Amber: *annoyed to the max* Alright, that's it! I've reached my limit!

And so, she manages to break out from the duo's grip off from her and start chasing him around as Kira just running around like it was nothing before Akira finishes his meal and turned around, just to see Kellie that caught his attention. At that time, he was paused for a moment as Kellie and him lock their glances at each other as she just simply smiled at him but for some reason, his face started to get a little bit red as she made her way towards him and offer a handshake, much to his confusion. One thing for certain, he was mesmerized by her beauty and smile.

Kellie: Hiya~! My name's Kellie! I'm Amber's big sister! You must be Stormy's best friend, right? Nice to meet you!

Akira: *stuttered* Um, uh… yeah, I am his best friend… *ahem* The name's Akira. It's a pleasure meeting you too… *shakes her hand*

Meanwhile, Storm just arrived at the pit stop and noticed Kira is being chased by Amber, much to his dismay as this is the usual thing that happens between the both, especially with the black book on his hands, which only leads him to have a sweatdrop of his own. And before he knew it, Kira suddenly stopped in front of him, as he started to tease her with the book in hand.

Kira: If you really wanted this book, come and get me at once, girly!

Storm: Um… Kira-san? What are you doing? ^^"

Kira: Just annoyed her, as usual. *smirks*

Storm: Uh… right… ^^"

And before he knew it something unexpected will happen to him as Amber suddenly pounced forward at Kira's direction but much to her surprise, Kira just simply sidestepped from her attack, letting Storm took the damage for him instead, which he ended up tackling Storm to the ground and both of them are in an awkward situation, especially Storm since Amber is on top of him and she uses him to take most of the blow.

Kira: *winced in pain* Yeouch, that's gonna leave a mark…

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Oh man, that tackle feels really painful to me and the landing of my back is another thing… Kira-san, why is it that you always targeting me to be your victim of circumstances? Is it possible that you don't want me to participate in this duel or is it you just follow your instincts and just let me took all of the damage for you? That… I will never know. It is then I slowly coming too and what comes next, is something I wouldn't expected to happen at all…

Storm: *groans* Ugh, what hit me?

Amber: *pushes self up* Storm, are you okay?

When I heard her concern tone from Amber, I noticed we're quite in a pickle here… well, actually, I'm the one in a pickle here. As I was at the bottom, lying on the ground and she was on top of me, both of our gazes were met and if it wasn't for the helmet I'm wearing which the visor covers my whole face, she would see me blushing madly right now as she had her usual confused look on her face. At this point, the only thing I got from her is she knocks my helmet a few times, getting me back to reality.

Amber: *knocking his helmet a few times* Hello~! Earth to Storm! Are you in there? Don't tell me you've already fainted by that fall! I know you're stronger than that, silly!

Storm: Um… mind move yourself from me, Amber? I think I've been pinned down by you… and my lower part of my body is begun to feel numb all of the sudden…

Amber: Are you telling me I'm heavy?!

Storm: *stutters* U-uh… n-no! It's not like that! Hurry, please! I think my legs are starting to fall asleep!

After she heard me stutters for a bit, mixed with a little panic attack, she could only just giggles over the matter that I'm in as she understands what I'm trying to tell her before she immediately moves out to the side and lends out her hand to help me get back on my feet, which I responded back by taking her hand. Kira-san can only just chuckles to himself before he puts away his book back into his trench coat before he walks towards the pit stop before we followed suit. It is then she noticed that Akira-kun is chatting happily with K-chan… and he was blushing… wow, now that's what you don't see everyday…

Amber: *points at Akira* And YOU! Stop chatting happily with my sister and get your butt here already! We got a strategy meeting to do right now!

Man, I've never seen her this angry before, other than things that are related to Yliasters as she tightly pulled his ear towards our direction and walked outside as I tag along with her. When there's only the three of us at the garage that we parked our bike, she lets go of his ear, which he immediately rubbed his ear in pain. And at this time, both of them are confronting with each other, face-to-face...

Akira: *annoyed* What was that for?! You could've just told me to get here!

Amber: I'm not letting you woo my sis with your kind of attitude! For the time being, we should discuss about this strategy on how to beat the crud out of those Yliasters!

Akira: *being nonchalant* Alright, alright… shesh, girly, don't just work up for something like that….

Amber: Why I oughta-

And before things are getting worse than ever, I immediately intervened their argument to make sure we didn't lose our focus on the upcoming duel.

Storm: Akira-kun, Amber! I think now it's not the right time for both of you to argue with each other! Akira-kun, let's just hear what she has to say for now, alright?

Akira: *sigh* Fine... let's hear it, girly...

And so, our little meeting before the final of WRGP has started and boy, I wasn't expecting for what she had in mind…

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

At this time, the MC appears at his usual place and does his usual thing as he had the microphone at his hand and a very determined tone coming out from his mouth, to commence the finals of the tournament.

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! Now, the first WRGP is finally on its closing chapter as the final match shall commence in a few moments! After a long fight and many miracles were made, the ones that have the qualification for the finals are Team Elements that defeated team 4 Clovers with their XYZ specialty and the colossus of this new century, Team New World!

The crowds are getting worked up after hearing the announcement that he has made as Kira was looking at their opponents in front of them with Yukino at his side as Akira was revving up for the duel.

Akira: Alright, you guys, you better wish me luck on this one!

Amber: Remember what we discussed earlier, no Synchro summon in ANY way possible because I'm sure they'll use the Synchro Killer strategy. But knowing you for an idiot, you would just go head first to danger… despite the fact that we knew what Jose's Machine Emperor is truly capable off…

Akira: Nah, don't worry about it! With me and my deck, nothing can stand in our way! Hell, I believe I can take down all three of them with this new upgraded deck that I have at this time! And for your information, I don't have a SINGLE Synchro monster in my deck!

Amber: *facepalm* That's the reason why I was worried about you, Akira…

Storm: I know that, but we have to believe in him, Amber. He's the powerhouse of the team and I'm sure that any upgrade that he had would definitely come in handy.

Akira: Yeah! What Sparky said! Well, I better head out!

With him speeds towards the starting line, Yukino look at Akira with full of confusion.

Yukino: Would he be alright?

Kira: Nah, don't worry about red head. He may be an idiot, but he won't let his guard down when it comes to the duel. And besides, I think their tactics have been changed a little bit from the usual gameplay. Knowing Synchro monsters would be useless in this kind of situation, they have to find another way to do so and from the looks of it, I think they have solve that problem.

Yukino: *looks at him* Eh~? Really?

Kira: No doubt about that… but how they will pull it off, I won't know unless we've seen it for ourselves. Let's see the outcome of the duel, shall we?

As Akria was already at the starting line, Kellie felt concern over her little sister as she began to discuss something with her.

Kellie: I'm more worried about YOU, little angel! Your deck consists of Synchro monsters, remember?

Amber: *smiles* Oh, don't worry about me, sis! I already got something from Storm that will help me out to win this duel once and for all!

Kellie: *concerned* I dunno…

Amber: Sis, don't worry about it! I can take care of it! You know me better than anyone else, right?

Kellie put her thought for a moment before a smile appears on her face and looked at Amber with a smile of her own.

Kellie: I guess you're right. With Stormy and Akira helping you out on winning this duel, I guess things are going to be just fine. Just… be careful, okay?

Amber: Thanks, big sis! *hugs her* I won't make you worried too much about me!

* * *

><p><strong>*Akira's Point of View*<strong>

MC: With the first wheelers at the starting line, Akira Katsuragi of team Elements and Lucciano on team New World, the final showdown will begin soon!

Akira: So, it's you and me, huh? This is gonna be interesting indeed!

Lucciano: *laughs manically* Yeah, for me! I can't wait to burn you down and show you the TRUE terror of my Meklord!

As the lights are counting down, both of us began to revved up our D-Wheel/D-Board, anticipate the green light that will be occurred in seconds.

MC: Now, the final match of WRGP will start now! RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!

With green light in sight, both of us took off in an incredible speed. At first, I was getting into the lead, but all of the sudden, that pipsqueak's D-Board suddenly accelerated past through my ride, leaving me dumbfounded for a moment before I pondered for a minute… did that kid somehow fit a D-Wheel's engine in there? If it is true, I wanna learn how he did that in the first place! But first things first...

Akira: Oh no, you don't! There's no way I'll let you take the lead!

I shouted with a smile on my face before I pressed on the turbo that I equipped the night before the finals started as it would only just pushed my ride to a lead. After that, I can hear a shriek of laughter coming from that guy.

Lucciano: Oh~ what's wrong? Do you want to get to first place that badly? Oh well, I might as well let you take the corner~! *laughs maniacally*

His ride suddenly slows down as I manage to take the first turn to the left before we head towards the main road for the duel!

MC: Oh? What's this? Lucciano suddenly speeds down, letting Akira takes the first turn! Will it be a grave mistake for him to do so, or would it be an advantage?! Ladies and gentlemen, the final showdown between the two teams has finally begun! It's time to Duel!

Akira: A quote from a friend of mine, Let's Break It Down!

DUEL!

* * *

><p>(Turn 1: <strong>Akira<strong> = 4000, Lucciano = 4000) (SC: Elements = 0, New World = 0)

Akira: I'll start the first move! *draw* Alrighty! First, I summon out my **Steelswarm Sting** in attack mode!

A portal opens up as my trusty black bee flew out from it as it continues to flap its wings while pointing its stinger onto his target before landing onto my side of the field. (1850/0)

Akira: All I need to do now is placed three cards facedown and end my turn! You're up, goldilocks!

* * *

><p>(Turn 2: Akira = 4000, <strong>Lucciano<strong> = 4000) (SC: Elements = 1, New World = 1)

Lucciano: *annoyed* Stop calling me that! My hair isn't blonde at all, you red headed idiot! You and that fool are the same! *draw* Fine, I summon out **Sky Core** in defense mode!

Another portal opens up as the purple egg appears onto the field as it opens up the top part of it to reveal its core. (0/0) How awesome is that?! NOT!

Lucianno: And I also placed three cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 3: <strong>Akira<strong> = 4000, Lucciano = 4000) (SC: Elements = 2, New World = 2)

Akira: Hey, stop copying my moves already!

Lucciano: *smirks* And what's wrong with that, hm? I got my own plans of doing so and don't blame me if both of us are having the same train of thoughts, mortal!

Akira: Now there's something that creeps me out for the time being… *shrugs* But hey, what the heck, at least both of us have a VERY different set of cards in our hand! Here goes! *draw and a smile appears on my face* And will you look at that? I got something good after all! First, I activate **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**! Since I have two counters at minimum, I can draw two cards and discarded one into my graveyard!

I demonstrate him by simply draws out two cards that I have and both of them are monsters before I dropped one of my own monsters into the graveyard.

Akira: And with that being set, I can now summon out my **Steelswarm Caller** from my hand! (1700/0)

And in an instant, another monster appears from the portal as it slowly making its way next to my Sting, as it yells out a roar to scare him, which obviously didn't do the trick at all for its size.

Lucciano: Hah! You think your monsters could destroy my Sky Core with just pure strength? You have got to be kidding me!

Akira: *confused* Eh? What do you mean by that?

Lucciano: I'm going to play this! Activate my trap card, **Twin Vortex**! With this card, I am allowed to destroy one card on my field and one card from yours as well! And guess what, I'm going to get rid of your Sting as it can be a nuisance to me!

Without a second to delay, two random thunders suddenly crashes down onto my Sting, as its stinger has no target to hit on before it disappears away and to make things worse, goldilock's monster has been destroyed via card effect, which only leads me to one thing in mind…

Lucciano: And Sky Core's effect lets me summon out 1 each of "**Meklord Emperor Skiel**" (0/0), "**Skiel Top**" (600/0), "**Skiel Attack**" (1000/0), "**Skiel Guard**" (200/300), and "**Skiel Carrier**" (400/0) from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, but I would prefer all of them coming from my deck! Combined as one, **Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**! (ATK/DEF 2200)

In an instant, those five pieces of armors that was floating around the sky suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to assemble their pieces together as the main core shows its Infinity Core to me, forming into a machine-like purple bird onto the field… and I thought purple dinosaur is already weird enough… why did I remember that all of the sudden from my childhood memory?

Lucciano: *laughs* Saa! What will you do now, mortal?! You don't have enough raw power to attack me now!

Akira: *acts normally* Nothin', really! I end my turn this way!

* * *

><p>(Turn 4: Akira = 4000, <strong>Lucciano<strong> = 4000) (SC: Elements = 3, New World = 3)

Amber: - _What did you just do?! You didn't set any more cards on the field, you red head?!_ -

Akira: *startled* Gah?! Don't shout at me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack, girly!

Amber: - _Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that already?! Even my sister thinks it's a weird nickname!_ -

Akira: EVEN SO! I already have set everything on the field as the rest of the cards in my hand are only consists of monsters, but don't worry, my opponent won't see this one coming at him… *chuckles*

Lucciano: I won't see what coming? Your monsters? Hah! Your deck is pretty much predictable since I've seen ALL of your monsters came into play and I know exactly how to counter each of them!

Akira: Oh really? I suggest you better try to attack me then? *smiles* And like I said, you WON'T see THIS one coming at all!

Lucciano: Fine! If that's you want to play, then so be it! *draw* And I declare my monster to attack your Caller immediately! Machine Emperor Skiel, show this fool your true power!

In an instant, its butt began to aim at my monster as it slowly charges up its particles around its wings and concentrate it, making it stronger than normal. And there's no way I'll took the damage alone!

Akira: I'm not going to be a sitting duck, y'know! I activate my trap card, **Dance of the Guardian**!

Lucciano: *shocked* What's this?!

Akira: You'd really think I'll be staying at the same level as before? Heck, even someone like me is always updated his deck from time to time! And let me show you how this little trinket works! Whenever my opponent is declaring an attack onto me, I can select one card from your hand and if it's a monster, not only I can negate the attack, the chosen card is sent to the graveyard and I get to draw one card from my deck!

Goldilocks was a bit annoyed by the fact as he began to approach to me while showing his three cards on his hand.

Akira: Hm… judging by the look on your face, I say the chances are quite low for me… but, what the heck! I'm picking the right one!

I can see his expression changes into a sour one as I nailed the target as it has its **Skiel Attack 5** (1400/0) from his hand and sends it to the graveyard. And as for his monster? Well, let's just say the plug has been pulled from it as it cancels out its attack on me. And like the effect stated before, since I choose a monster from his hand, I get to draw an additional card, which is quite handy for me since I needed one...

Lucciano: Hmph, you just got lucky, mortal! I set one card facedown and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 5: <strong>Akira<strong> = 4000, Lucciano = 4000) (SC: Elements = 4, New World = 4)

Akira: Alright, baby! Now I got to draw my fifth card! *draw* Heh… seems like I got all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

Lucciano: Huh?

Akira: I did say that my deck just got itself an upgrade, right? Well, let me show you what kind of an upgraded I just received! First of all, I summon out a new version of Steelswarm, **Evilswarm Castor** onto the field! (1750/550)

**(Insert song: Lord of the Speed from Rider Chips)**

In an instant, a black portal appears and a figure of a warrior emerges from the darkness, as it slowly making its way towards my field, armed with a sword in hand as dark auras seeps out from its armor.

Kira: - _Evilswarm?_ -

Amber: - _I've never heard such a thing before! Did you know this, Storm?_ -

Storm: - _No… this is the first time I've seen and heard such a thing…_ -

MC: Oh my! What do we have here?! Is there a new archetype of Steelswarm Akira from Team Elements played on the field? What kind of ability does it capable off? Oh, the suspense is killing me!

Lucciano: *shocked* What the hell?! What kind of a card is that?!

Storm: - _Where in the world would you get something like that, Akira-kun?_ -

Akira: Surprised, huh? And it came to me earlier this morning by a certain someone from where I came from and these cards here are ready to be tested out! You know darn well who am I talking about, Sparky!

Storm: - _…I think I do know who you're talking about… _-

Akira: And now, without further ado, I activate its special ability! If this card is successfully Normal Summoned in this turn, I can summon an additional 1 "Iswarm" monster onto the field, once per turn!

Lucciano: *confused* 'Iswarm'? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!

Akira: Think of it as two different types of Swarms that I had under one name. And I summon out **Evilswarm Kerykeion**! (1600/1550)

In an instant, another black portal opens up as a magician descends emerges from it, while carrying a mirror on its hands and 3 orbs are circling around it while he wields a golden staff with wings on top of it.

Kira: - _No way… I just noticed something. Hey, red head. Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?_ -

Akira: You betcha butt on it, ol' man! And now, time for the main event of this duel! Level 4 Steelswarm Caller, Evilswarm Castor, Evilswarm Kerykeion! OVERLAY!

In an instant, three monsters began to change into three orbs of light before it enters a red swirl above the sky, much to goldilock's surprise.

Akira: _Let the power of darkness expands beyond the infinity as these three cards appeared to corrupt the overlay network!_

In an instant, the red spiral explodes as a monster began to appear from the red portal as slowly it raised one of its heads… no, two heads… no, make it three with a pair of HUGE black wings that are similar to Crow's Black Feather Dragon and a body of a gigantic dragon like Jack's Red Demon's Dragon while three white orbs are circling around its body and it lets out a roar of anger towards Lucciano, much to his surprise.

Akira: XYZ Summon! Forever in darkness, **Evilswarm Ouroboros**! (Rank 4, 2750/1950)

MC: Oh my goodness! Ladies and gentlemen! We have just witnessed another XYZ Summon from Akira Katsuragi, as the previous one was made from Storm Ryder! What kind of effect does it has on this card?!

Akira: I'm not done just yet! I now activate Ouroboros' effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can select one of three options that it has prepared for me and guess what? I think I'll be taking out my Steelswarm Caller to return back your core of Machine Emperor Infinity!

After sending Caller into my grave, one of the orbs are being absorbed into its claw, giving out a big swipe onto its target before the core was returned back into his hand, causing the rest of the parts of the Emperor to be destroyed in an instant.

Akira: And I'm not done just yet! I activate my face down card, **Infestation Ripples**! I can pay up 500 LP, so that I can summon out 1 Level 4 or lower "Steelswarm" monster from my graveyard onto the field! And say hello to my little friend! **Steelswarm Caller**! (1700/0)

**(Akira's LP = 4000 to 3500)**

The ripples that it made causes to take its form as slowly it began to rise up and the wings of the Caller was spread out from it before it lets out a roar in anger.

Akira: Alrighty! Time to bring home the first homerun! Now go! I declare my Steelswarm Caller to attack you directly! Screech Blast!

Caller began to take a deep breath before it yells out one of its strongest scream that was ever made as goldilocks immediately activates one of his trap cards.

Lucciano: I activate my trap card, **Infinite Aura**! Each time I take the damage, I can gain 1 Aura Counter on this trap card for every multiple of 100 damage I took!

After the activation of the card, he simply braced for impact as strong wind began to blew towards his direction, causing him to lose his balance for a bit.

**(Lucciano's LP = 4000 to 2300)**

**(Aura Counter = 0 to 17)**

Akira: And now, on with the final strike! Ouroboros, take the rest of his LP out with Triple Burst of Black Stream!

Lucciano: I better activate it while I still can! I activate my trap card, **Infinite Prison**! By discarding my Machine Emperor Infinity from my hand to the graveyard, I can set my Sky Core at my Spell and Trap Zone!

What was that supposed to do? Even I can't understand what does he tries to do so, but even so, three black flames are gathered on its mouth before it shoots out three streams of black flames, covering him in dark flames in an instant as his LP has reached 0 and to my surprise, some parts of his clothes are burned up, much to my confusion. But either way, I've beat him in this duel!

**(Lucciano's LP = 2300 to 0)**

**(Aura Counter = 17 to 40)**

Akira: Alright! One down, two more to go! Come, my swarms! Let's show them true terror of the swarm!

And the party is just getting started… let's see who'll be my target next!

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>With the new entrance of a new type of sub-archetype, how will the Three Emperors of Yliaster is going to stop this kind of advance? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


	49. C48: Desperate Defense, Steel Resolution

**Here's a little recap from the previous chapter of the duel:**

(Turn 6: Akira = 3500, **next duelist** = 4000) (SC: Elements = 5, New World = 5)

**Number of cards on Akira's hand: 3**

On the field:

**Evilswarm Ouroboros (Rank 4: 2750/1950) (OU: 2/3)**

**Steelswarm Caller (1700/0)**

**And a set card**

**Number of cards on the next duelist's hand: 5 (6 on his next draw)**

On the field:

**Sky Core (0/0) on Spell/Trap field zone**

**Infinity Aura (40 Counters)**

**2 set card**

**And no monsters on the field**

**Now then, Let's Break It Down!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Storm's Point of View*<strong>

Akira: - _Alright! One down, two more to go! Come, my swarms! Let's show them true terror of the swarm!_ –

With a victory within our grasp for now, it seems like it will put us to an advantage as Akira-kun still have plenty of LP to spare on his turn, but his next opponent won't be an easy one as Placido would do ANYTHING to make sure he'll win the duel for sure and completed their goal of making sure their plan of the city's 'purification' from Synchro Monsters have been accomplished. I just hope Akira-kun can somehow counter some of his moves from Placido's onslaught, even if he had XYZ monster on his side.

Amber: *sigh* I hate to admit it, but it seems like you have take down with one of the Yliasters. Well done, Akira. For once, you did a good thing for not trying to screw things up like you usually do!

Kellie: *cheers* Yay~, Akira! Go show those guys who's the boss around here!

Akira: - _No problem, Kellie! Anything for ya'!_–

Amber: *annoyed* Hey! How come you call my sister by her name but not mine?!

Akira; - _Because it suits you well! *laughs out loud*_ -

Amber: *clenches fist and a vein pops out* Grr… that red headed idiot! Does he really think he'll be escape from my grasp?! I'll show him about not to mess with me! Just you wait for me, Akira…

And just like that, her killing aura suddenly rose up from her body, which indicates she is for real as Kellie immediately tried to calm down the storm within her little sister, no pun intended. Either way, the only thing I can do for now is just sits here and have a sweatdrop after witnessing the scene…

Kellie: *worried* Sis, calm down! There's no need to go that far!

Storm: Yeah, that's just how he goes… you can't just simply change his course of nature, no matter how hard you tried to change him to a better man… I guess, that's what makes him… him.

Amber: *shifts attention to Storm* Well… I blame you for bringing into the group in the first place, Storm!

I knew she would say that, and I can't blame her one bit about that as she hits the jackpot on the money… ^^" Though, come to think of it, whenever there's an argument, Kira-san usually intervened right in the middle of our conversation, just to agitate Amber's fury more than ever; even up to the point of trying to hit them with her tools in hand. If the two somehow stuck together in the same pit stop as Amber while I had my duel on the battlefield, they would probably just tease her relentless to their heart's desire and probably Amber might ended up trying to chase both of them with murderous intent. But today, his usual attitude changes for a bit and he was a bit serious when he looks upon the screen. Curiosity gets the best of me as I began to approach to him and began to ask about it.

Storm: Kira-san, what's wrong? You had that serious look on your face ever since Lucciano lost in the duel… shouldn't you be happy at this point since we won the first battle?

Kira: That's just it… I was supposed to be happy about it… but…

Storm: *confused* But what?

Kira: But, something doesn't add up. Ever since I introduced XYZ to you, not only I can't predict the changes of the duel, but also the flow of the game is completely different from what I can remember from my timeline… I can't understand why that goldilocks lets go of this duel easily as he should've toyed with his opponent longer than ever before he gets serious and tried to go for the kill. The problem is… he's half serious on it while he was on the field.

Yukino: *looks at him* Does that mean he's—

Kira: *nod* Yeah… something is up and I don't think I'm gonna like what I'm about to see here… even with that kid's upgrade and a win for us, they sure are planning something else that I don't expected at all…

After hearing what Kira-san has to say, I began to get worried about it. I mean, we're dealing with the ones that can change the course of history of their likings, like Kira-san said. If we somehow screwed this duel up, it's all over for the mankind as the whole city would be 'purified' by the Yliasters, which they said they are from the future, according to Kira-san. I just hope Akira-kun knows what he is doing or even what he's facing right now. If not, I gotta have to take over from where he left off and tried to stop their advances as much as possible since I don't want Amber to get hurt just because of her hatred for them…

Storm: The only choice we have now is to win at all cost… no matter _what_ it takes…

Kira: It's now or never. Be careful, kiddo… these guys are more than meets the eye…

As Kira continue to said things about it, Yukino could only looked upon us with confusion in her eyes as she blinks a few times, trying to understand the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

As Lucciano skids his D-Board back to his team's pit stop, he stood up and looked at Placido on his D-Wheel; ready to speed off at any moment. At this point, Lucciano pastes the team emblem onto Placido's right arm, to allow the substitution to be legal, according to the rules. At this time, he began to compliment on him while making an exchange.

Placido: That was a fine act, Lucciano…

Lucciano: Hmph, I've done my part for now! Now it's time for you to do yours! Even though this entire plan went smoothly, it's still lame…

Jose: But that is fine, Lucciano… they won't be able to escape hell any longer…

Placido: Yeah, and with this plan goes smoothly, the countdown can finally begins… But just as long as that fool is not blocking our path to purification, nothing else matters.

Lucciano: Are you kidding me?! We should stick to Jose's plans and you made a promise that you WILL obey his commands since your plans of creating more circuits on the field were backfired!

Lucciano pointed out as Placido could only hissed in anger while glaring at Lucciano and then focused onto Jose. He knew he had no other choice but to follow the agreement they had after the two saved him, which he still have that scar on his face from his defeat against Yusei. One thing he did know was the construction of the Circuit is getting closer to its completion and it was just a matter of time before it completed and the Ark Cradle will eventually falls upon Neo Domino City. For the time being, he could only bear with it as he wears his helmet before he throttles off onto the battle field with the monsters in his disposal. It is then Lucciano approaches to Jose.

Lucciano: *angry* Man, that arrogant Placido! Running this place as if everything belongs to him! And did you just hear what he said?!

Jose: Calm now, Lucciano. Just let him be and he'll be doing his part. You have done your part well so the 'Grand Plan' that we've planned out will turn out just fine…

Lucciano: You do know those Team Elements uses XYZ monsters instead of Synchro Monsters, right? They probably have figured it out on how to counter our strategies right now!

Jose: Yes, only on Synchro Killer method… but that Crimson Vessel, she still has no XYZ monsters in her disposal and mainly relies on her Phoenix to turn the duel around. If we can defeat the other two XYZ users, with the plan I had in mind, we will win this duel and purify this city for our better future… it has to be done or there will be no more chance to fix it…

* * *

><p><strong>X-Treme Dream from Labor Days<strong> (**Amber** sings the main song as _Aki, Yukino and Kellie_ will sing the chorus part)

(**Instruments**) It all started with Crow playing the drums, followed by Yusei and Jack playing their bass and lead guitar respectively, Aki, Yukino and another girl behind the microphone as a chorus singers and with Path of the Wolf title as the background. As the music continues on, the smiling Amber enters the stage as the lights controlled by Ruka and Rua, focusing onto her with a microphone on her hand and start to sing.

(**Kimi to nara kanau ki ga suru**) The scene shifts at sad Storm, kneeling down in front of Kizuna's grave as he continues to pray for her, even though the rain still pouring.  
>(<strong>Makeru ki ga shinai, It's breaking through<strong>) Kira was in the bakery, looking at the outside with a sandwich in his right hand at his seat and Yukino looks at him with a confusion look on her face while she was drinking her coffee.

**(Jishin wo nakshite, sugoshita toki, sore wa past~**) Akira was fixing his ride with the help of Bruno at Storm's garage as he took a glance at his old uniform hanging next to the tools as the illusions of Akira and Storm in their old uniform back in their day as a cadet and their past opponents from the WRGP.  
>(<strong>Forget my brave~<strong>) He just shrugs about it and took a look at outside with a smile.

(**Kono nagare ni note, yukeru took made ikou**) A female figure mounted off from her ride, which she parks next to Storm's ride and walks towards Storm and lends him a hand after he had done his pray.  
>(<strong>Atarashii memori te ni ireyou<strong>) Storm looks up and saw Amber who was lending her hand under the rain with a smile on her face as he nods back and grabs her hand.

(**_Kimi ga kokoro no sobete wo ukeiretara~_**) All team 5Ds and Elements are riding on the path inside the Ark Cradle and they saw Sherry in her Yliaster uniform, Dark Glass looking at them, Aporia crossing his arms while glaring at them and a floating Z-One behind both of them with all of the Meklords, Timelords, Tech Genus and Sherry's monsters behind them to go for an assault onto the heroes.  
>(<strong><em>Mou kowai mono ha nai sa, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) All of the ace Synchro and XYZ monsters formed and taking all of the blows from their opponents' monster attack as they continue to move forward with Hope activating its Moon Barrier and Storm shouting "Nobody's Perfect!"  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baranse de miseru<strong>) He is then accompanied by Yusei, as Storm inserts the last blank XYZ card onto his monster field, Yusei's whole body and ride turns gold and Storm's markings of the Dark Signer began to turn from black to white and his whole ride engulfed in blue aura flames, taking the form of the wolf.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme!<em>**) Both of them are heading towards Z-One head on before the smoke covers the screen.

(**[**_Extreme Dreams~_**] Dareko wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta~**) The smoke clears and it shifts back to Amber and the gang as they continue to play along at the stage and she sings passionately about it.  
>(<strong><em>Jibun de ari tsuzueyou, Nobody's Perfect!<em>**) The camera looks upon Yusei playing the bass guitar and Jack with the lead guitar, Crow with skills on the drum and finally onto the trio girls who sings "Nobody's Perfect!" out loud.  
>(<strong>Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress<strong>) Rua and Ruka was having a good time and doing some fist pumps for the entertaining song that was played and Akira helps out by focusing the camera onto the crowds and all of the other characters from the show with Kira giving him a thumbs up at Akira and Carly continues on capturing the pictures at the stage.  
>(<strong><em>That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams~!<em>**) Amber stretches one arm forward and slowly rises upward to the end as the screen zooms away to the outside where Storm was sitting on top of the roof of the stadium.

(**Final instruments**) With Yuraq sits next to him and Kizuna's soul on his other side, he stands up and slowly stretches his right arm onto the full moon and clenches his fist where the music ends with a split screen horizontally as Ark Cradle with Z-One at the top and Storm with the marks of the Dark Signer at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Desperate Defense, Steel Resolution<strong>

**(Akira's Point of View)**

While I'm still cruising around the field while waiting for my next opponent to come by, I began to put my two cents in on this new improvised deck, especially on these new sub-archetypes. These things are wickedly cool; even much better than the golden cockroach that I had in my disposal! I mean, look at my Ouroboros! Not only it looks so cool with three heads covered in darkness, despite having limited amount of usage for its effects, it still looks so cool; even better than girly's phoenix! But, because of my imagination, this cockroach's figure in the card stays permanent, which it can't be erased and reused it again. In the end, Sparky told me to keep it, since it won't much of a use on his deck of Samurais as it could only put more troubles for him to handle or even tried to pull off a stunt with it. That Sparky… he hasn't change one bit on his deck… well, actually a little with the additional XYZ in his disposal. Come to think of it, just how many blank XYZ does he have left in his disposal? If he had a few more and maybe could spare me another one, maybe I can come up with a different type of XYZ that not only it would be beneficial to me, but also to him, just as long as he likes it and matches well with his style of game play.

And speaking about him, has he made up his feeling for girly already? Just how long he tends to keep it to himself before everything's too late for him before she fell onto another person's arms… and to be honest, I wanna see how he reacted to it, but I'm not _that_ cruel, though… I just wish he would just get to the point and tell her how he actually feels about girly. Well, that's none of my problems now, since I've made a new plan after this tournament and this whole crazy stuff we've been through; and that is I'm gonna go on a date with Kellie, much to girly's dismay.

And after a while of those long ponderings, eventually, my next opponent shows up and it's another one of those Yliasters… with some cool scar on his face!

MC: And now, the next duelist has entered the fray for Team New World! What kind of strategy that he will pull it off onto his opponent? Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this duel on~!

Akira: *smirks* Swee~t! I've got to duel you now?! That's just freakin' awesome if you ask me!

Amber: - _No, it's not freakin' awesome to you! Stay focus on the duel, you red headed idiot!_ –

Akira: *winced* Ow! Stop screaming your heads off, girly! You're gonna make me deaf with that sudden scream of yours!

Amber: - _I told you to stop calling me that!_ –

Placido: *smirks* For a mere insect, that's quite a bold statement you made with a big mouth. It seems like a fool like you really don't know the true danger of the situation you is facing… I'll be sure to put you where you truly belong and know your place, mortal!

Akira: What's the point of being scared if you can't enjoy a good duel; despite everything that was being put on the line? I mean, c'mon… there's nothing better than having a good duel with an opponent, right? And besides, THIS mere insect is gonna show you why you can't mess with my dark comrades in arms, ready to crawl it out onto ya'!

Placido: *scoffed* Hmph, with that kind of thought running through your mind, it would be your downfall for you inevitable defeat… let's commence the battle, shall we?

Akira: *smirks* You just took the words right out from my mouth, slim man! Let's do this!

DUEL!

* * *

><p>(Turn 6: Akira = 3500, <span><strong>Placido<strong> = 4000) (SC: Elements = 5, New World = 5)

Placido: And now, I shall draw out the next one! *draw* With a card in hand, I immediately summons out my **Wise Core** onto the field!

A mechanical white egg appears out from the portal and just floats there quietly and not to mention it was in attack mode. What was he thinking?! (ATK/DEF 0)

Kira: - _From the looks of it, he's trying to call forth his Machine Emperor… stay on guard, red head!_ –

Akira: I know, I know! *groans* Shesh, you sounded like my mother…

Placido: After I summon out my Wise Core, I can activate a **Speed Spell - Lightning Rod**! Since I have more than 2 Speed Counters on my disposal, I can destroy one monster on my side of the field, regardless of position. And since I have only Wise Core on the field, that monster shall be destroyed!

After he declared it, sparks of electricity began to engulf the said Speed Spell card on it before its excess charge of electricity shoots out from it, hitting the white egg on the field and destroys it in an instant, not giving it a chance to hatch out a new monster in its disposal… oh wait, that works the other way around… since THIS one is a machine, it has to be hatched out by force so that a new monster will come out and play with my monster! This is just freakin' sweet!

Placido: When Wise core is destroyed by card effect, I can special summon out 1 **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity** (0/0), **Wisel Top** (500/0), **Wisel Attack** (1200/0), **Wisel Guard** (0/1200) and **Wisel Carrier** (800/600) can be special summoned from my hand _and_ deck! Emerge as one, Machine Emperor Wisel!

Those five pieces of his monster parts heard his command and I got to see a quick montage that is happening on my side view, which it was an awesome sight to see! The Wisel Top connected itself onto the core, as the arms that consists of Wisel Attack and Wisel Guard began to take its shape and connected onto both sides of the cores and Wisel Carrier began to morph out into its legs before attaching it onto the bottom part of the core. This view REALLY reminds me of a show where if the monster has been defeated and gone large, these heroes will summon out their robotic friends and fused together as one to defeat this such opponent once and for all… I wonder what's the name of the show again? I forgot… oh well, either way, once the combination has been completed, its mask fully opens and gets into a stance, hence making it ready to attack me with everything it got. (2500/2000) And of course, its attack and defense are determined by the combined powers of each of its parts.

Akira: Heh, despite all of that summoning stuff, it isn't strong enough to defeat my monster on the field! Seems like you gonna need to do your math again, slim man!

I told him with a slight chuckle as my Ouroboros lets out a roar of anger at his direction, but from the looks of it, he doesn't seem to faze about the matter. As an added bonus, since my monster is an XYZ instead of Synchro monster that I haven't used at ALL in all of my duels as long as I can remember, he can't really absorb it into his monster, which is one of a good thing, for sure!

Placido: You really didn't think I would be worried about this situation? I can now sacrifice my Wisel Attack in order to special summon out my **Wisel Attack 3** (1600/0) onto the field! Reformed and armed yourself with a stronger weapon!

With that being said, the Wisel Attack detaches itself from the core and immediately disappeared from our view as a new carrier zooms out from another portal before it morphs in again and attaches it onto the place where Wisel Attack was once were before Machine Wisel Infinity clenches its fist tightly. At the same time, the attack of his monster is also changed as well…

**(Machine Wisel Infinity's ATK: 2500 to 2900)**

Akira: Oh boy… I think he just bypass my monster's ATK points… ^^"

Amber: - _This is why I told you STAY YOUR HEAD ON THE DUEL! NOT FOOLING AROUND!_ –

Akira: Gwah! *recoils* Not so loud! You're breaking my eardrums here!

Placido: You really think I haven't thought this far just because of your monster's strength is far more superior and leaving you no weakness or whatsoever? You have been wrong! Now go, I attack your monster with my Wise Slash!

With a blade in that robot's hand, it began to unsheathe its hidden beam saber from its arm and makes a mad dash towards my monster's direction and cleaved away all three of its heads before the explosion occurs, causing me to lose control of my D-Wheel for a moment and I can feel a slight pain coming out from it.

**(Akira's LP: 3500 to 3350)**

Placido: Ha, ha, ha! It's nice to see you struggling from that explosion just now! I shall set two cards face down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>(Turn 7: <span><strong>Akira<strong> = 3350, Placido = 4000) (SC: Elements = 6, New World = 6)

Akira: (_Oh man! That was something unexpected… but that's just make things even more interesting than ever! *look at my hand* Hm… with these three cards in hand, I gotta need something that will turn the duel around to my side for a bit… and not to mention I still haven't used my set card just yet. Should I leave it be so Sparky could take over, just in case if I got myself defeated in this duel or will Lady Luck shines on me on the next draw?_) Alrighty, it's time for me to make a comeback! *draw and take a glance at it* Oh man… this isn't what I need for now… but at least I can just set this card down and end my turn this way!

* * *

><p>(Turn 8: Akira = 3350, <span><strong>Placido<strong> = 4000) (SC: Elements = 7, New World = 7)

Storm: - _Say, Akira-kun… don't tell me you just draw a dud just now…_ -

Akira: Hey, don't worry, Sparky! The card that I draw isn't a dud at all… well, if I can draw out another monster, that would be fine but at least _this_ card should fend off his advance for the time being… and not to mention saves my LP from taking _too_ much damage from his incoming attack on me…

Placido: *smirks* What's the matter, mortal? Your luck has run out on you? Hah, you should be giving up while you still can!

Akira: Sorry! I don't plan on dropping out of this duel just yet! If you wanted to force me out, you might as well gonna make to stay down!

Placido: *smirk* If that is the fool's wish, then so be it! It's my turn now! *draw* And with no monsters for you to defend yourself, feel the full power of my incoming attack on you!

With that one simple command, it began to rear up again and gets itself into position as its hidden beam saber is in its disposal once again. And just when it thought it could began to attack me again, a sudden shockwave causes it to pause for a moment, as it does seem to make the slim man surprised from my sudden move on him.

Placido: *surprised* What's the meaning of this?!

Akira: Oh~, you didn't know? Well, I just think that maybe your monster needs a little bit of a scolding and what better way to scold at the oversize robot with something loud as well; like my trap card, **Threatening Roar**! Yeah, this card might be old school, but that doesn't mean it's useless! And besides, there are some old cards that can be used against the new generation ones, just as long as it didn't forbid me to use it! And since you didn't know about this card, let me tell ya' this! When I play this card, even BEFORE the Battle Phase occurs, your monster can't attack me for the time being until its End Phase! How's that for a little surprise!

Kellie: - _Wow~, nice move, Akira!_ –

Akira: Heh, I'm glad you like it, Kellie!

Amber: - _Big sis, I suggest you don't praise him THAT much… he can be still an idiot after all, even after not knowing what's at stake… literally!_ -

Akira: Gee, you sure don't know when to stop teasing me like that, aren't ya', girly?

Amber: - _Will you EVER stop calling me-_ -

With a cut of the line that I made, I don't want her nagging to burst my eardrums again… maybe this way, I can still protect my LPs from taking further damage. And besides, thanks to that card, his Wisel monster can't attack me at this point. And besides, I've seen these guys duel before and knowing what kind of cards they are playing and after what they have done to Team 5Ds, there's no way I'll be falling the same trap like those guys have fall for it and I could even scrambled out their strategy at the same time! That's just plain genius if you asked me!

Akira: So, since you can't attack me now, I suggest you can end your turn so I can make a draw on my deck! What do you say?

Placido: *smirks* Actually, you just have been helping me out, mortal!

Akira: *confused* Eh? What do you mean by that? I know I've seen you duel before and I can tell you can't just attack me, y'know?

Placido: I want to see when I activate this card that I have on the field! I activate my trap card, **Infinity Shot**!

Wait, Infinity Shot? Wow, that's a first… I haven't heard such a card before and I wonder what does it do?

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

At Team New World's pitstop, as Placido activates the trap card, Lucciano was surprised to see him activating such card at this time as he began to complaint about it in a slight angry tone.

Lucciano: What?! Wait a minute! Jose was supposed to be the one that should use my face down card, not you, Placido! Grr, Placido, that idiot! He's acting on his own without hesitation again!

Hearing what Lucciano just said, Jose just looked to the side and he was also seems to be disappointed for a bit as well.

Jose: You should know, Lucciano… he WON'T act according to the plan… with the duel is at stake, he can't be just satisfied after defeating one of them. In the end, he just do whatever he see fits without even thinking of the matter…

Lucciano: What?! That guy! Who does he think he is?! A one-man army?

* * *

><p><strong>(Returned to Akira's Point of View)<strong>

Placido: Lucciano, Jose… forgive me for this, but allow me to rampage on this field for a little while… just for my satisfaction.

Akira: *confused* O~kay, I still have no idea who or what the heck are you talking to at this point… mind fill in the details here for me?

Placido: You shouldn't be concerned about what I just said just now, mortal! What you _should_ be concern is the incoming attack coming at you! Because you see, with this card is activated, if my opponent didn't control any monsters on his side of the field, while I still do have one on my field, sure, I may not be able to attack you with this card's effect and combined with your fruitless trap card that you have triggered upon me earlier on, but for each monster on my side of the field, you will take 400 points of damage for every one of my monsters!

Akira: *shocked* What?!

Placido: You heard me right! If any direct attacks won't work, I'll continue to find other alternatives and this one fits the bill! Remember this, fool! Machine Emperor Wisel is one monster that consists of the combination of 5 monsters on my side of a field. Therefore, for these 5 parts of my monsters, you shall receive an incoming 2000 points of damage!

As he explains about the effect of the trap card, I noticed his monsters glows radiantly in different colors, to indicate different monsters that he has on that machine, which I can tell it won't be a walk in the park for me and because of that, I better be prepared for the incoming attack coming right at me!

Akira: Oh, crud…

Kira: - _Oh, crud indeed… it must have seen that incoming defense that you are playing and to think you'll be taking 2000 points of EFFECT damage instead of battle damage… he's an opponent worthy to face head on at this point…_ -

Akira: Yeah, no kidding about that… if he can't absorbed my monsters with his Synchro Killer technique, he might as well counters back with other card effects he can get his hands on as he doesn't seem to waste any move at all.

Kellie: - _I-is it that bad?_ –

Storm: - _Yes it does… for us, that is…_ -

Placido: You might found yourself a way to defend your LP _and_ also getting yourself a new method of defeating me, but that alone won't be enough to stop my advances! Take this damage onto you! Infinity Shot!

As the monster with different colors on its parts began to glow out to its maximum, eventually, it has to let go of its blast and all of that excess charges are aiming at me. And no doubt about that, 5 rainbow beams are hitting me and my D-Wheel and the worst part of them all, I can actually feel the heat and the pain that was inflicting on me is far out real! I couldn't help it but to scream out in pain as some parts of my clothes began to catch some burn on it. At the same time, I NEARLY looses my control over my D-Wheel as I skidded WAY too close to the side before I was able to regain control of my ride and returned back to the battle field, with wounds on my body.

**(Akira's LP = 3350 to 1350)**

Storm: - _Akira-kun!_ –

Akira: Gh! I ain't gonna take the fall just yet!

Placido: Oh? If you still won't take the fall, maybe _this_ move will force you to stay down! I activate Speed World 2's effect! By deducting 4 Speed Counters that I have accumulated this far, I can inflict 800 points of damage onto you and since I have only one Speed Spell in my hand, you will take another 800 damage coming right at you!

**(New World's SC: 7 to 3)**

Yabei! This does NOT sound good to me before a random thunder crushes onto me as I continued to scream in pain before smokes came out from my body, courtesy of the slim man's advances onto the defenseless me at this time…

**(Akira's LP = 1350 to 550)**

Placido: *laughs* Is that enough for you? Do you really think I'll let you have your way, mortal? I want to see you how far would you try to resist from your inevitable defeat! Maybe I should just leave as it is and end my turn! Now, make you last move worth it…

* * *

><p>(Turn 9: <span><strong>Akira<strong> = 550, Placido = 4000) (SC: Elements = 8, New World = 4)

Gh… man, after receiving a lot of damage from slim man in just one turn, it REALLY took out most of my energy to survive… but at least he doesn't kill off my burning enthusiasm that resides within me! I may have been a neutral member, other than my buddy of being a substitute Dark Signer and girly being a Signer, a Crimson Vessel no less, but that doesn't stop me from doing what I want to do best, and that is to have some fun while saving the world at the same time! After taking a few breather and just ignores his speech regarding 'we'll cleanse the world' stuff again, I eventually manages to return back to my usual self and puts back my usual smile on my face, ready to face him once again with a determined will within me!

Akira: Don't count me out just yet! I still got some LPs left and there's nothing you can do to stop it, for sure! Here goes something! *draw*

It took me a while after the draw and taking a quick glance on it, I knew the moment I drawn out the card… there's only one thing I can do for now…

Akira: Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road! Right now, I activate one of my _own_ **Speed Spell – Double Summon**! If I have more than 2 Speed Counters in my pot, I can summon two monsters instead of one Normal Summon at this time! And what better way to do so by summoning out two monsters from my hand and guess what? I just got some good monsters in my disposal! Here comes my new ally of the swarm members, **Evilswarm Salamandra** in attack mode and **Evilswarm Obliviwisp** in defense mode!

With two declarations that I've made, two dark portals were opened up to reveal two more of my comrades. One of them is the corrupted version of Jurrac Titano, as it has green body and it has been completely engulfed within darkness as it lets out a roar onto the slim man's direction. This is Evilswarm Salamandra. (1850/950) Another one appears next to it as bluish dark flames began to burn out from it and it flew and continues to burn on my side as its wings are crossed to indicate its defense position. This is my second comrade, Evilswarm Obliviwisp. (450/2050)

Placido: Hmph, such weaklings facing my monster? A corrupted oversize lizard and blue burning candle are all in the mercy of my monster's overwhelming strength!

Akira: I would like to see your expression changes after I do this! I can banished one monster from my graveyard and my Salamandra will gain an additional 300 ATK points and here's the kicker, I can do this twice per turn! Time for your meal, my friend!

I told him as I took away Ouroboros and Castor out of the game and on the field, two black orbs are hovering right in front of it and it forcefully enters my ally's chest, causing it to roar loudly as the dark aura increasing rather rapidly, as if the corruption has gotten the best of it before it gets back into its stance, now more furious than ever.

**(Salamandra's ATK = 1850 to 2450)**

Placido: Hah! That's not even enough to scratch my monster's core! You have to do better than that if you want to get over this matter!

Akira: It all comes down to this very moment! I activate Speed World 2's effect!

**(Element's SC: 8 to 1)**

Akira: I'm gonna reduce seven counters of my Speed counters; so that I can draw out one card from my deck! All it is left now is this draw of the card! One card says it all!

As I placed my hand onto this very deck I have in my disposal, I can think of one thing that I have in mind… and that is I need just _one_ card that can either turn this duel into my favor or it would be a good card to assist my friend on his turn… and after I draw out the very card that will help me out, I knew a smile appears on my face as I can tell this one would definitely comes in handy.

Akira: Alrighty! Let's make it showy! I will let my Salamandra to attack your Machine Wisel Infinity with Dreaded Slash!

Amber: - _WHAT?! Are you crazy?!_ –

Storm: - _Hey, read the fine print of his current attack! It's not enough!_ –

Akira: Oh, it's enough, alright… once I've do this! I activate my trap card, **Strike Slash**! With this card activated on my field, not only I'm allowed my Salamandra to do a piercing damage, it can also gains an additional 700 ATK for a breakthrough until its End Phase! Now go! Slash out some of his LP!

**(Salamandra's ATK: 2450 to 3150)**

With its body was engulfed in red flames, it continues to make a dash forward, as Placido was annoyed for a moment before he swings his right arm to motion something.

Placido: Even with that breakthrough, I will not let it pass! Wisel Guard's effect lets all of the attack diverted to it and it can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!

Akira: But even so, you still feel the burn, baby!

Wisel raised its guard up while Salamandra slashes down its claw onto it, causing the sparks coming out from the flames to hit onto the slim man, thus creating more damage on him but at the same time, the number of the counter on Infinite Aura began to increase as well because of the battle that was conducted earlier.

**(Placido's LP = 4000 to 2050)**

**(Infinite Aura's counter = 40 to 59)**

Akira: *fist pump* Yosha~! I've inflicted some burn on you! How do you like me now?!

Placido: *smirks* Do you really think I'll let you go without any risks, mortal? And with this card, this shall determine your luck! I activate another facedown card, **Echo Mirror**! Here's how it is done! Since you just attacked my monster but it still alive after that, I can draw out one card from my deck and if the card that I draw is a monster, you will take damage equals to the current level of a monster x 300! Say your prayers because it is time for you to meet your doom!

As he draws out a card from his deck and onto his hand, he couldn't help it but to have a smile of his own and the card that he just draw was another Skiel Attack 3… from the looks of it, I will take 600 damage as a result of it and ironically, my LP was just 50 points short… well, so much for crash and burn... but on the upside, I knew Sparky can take care of the rest with these remaining two cards that I have in my hand… the ripple effect coming out from the Echo Mirror hits me and causing my head to be in such immense pain as the screech that it makes is _really_ loud and thus, it took out my remaining LPs and according to the rules, I have only until my End Phase before passing it onto Sparky… I better make this move count…

**(Akira's LP = 550 to 0)**

Akira: And I ain't ending my turn without with these two cards facedown… and that's… my last move…

**(Salamandra's ATK = 3150 to 1850)**

And for some reason, my vision is getting blurry and I started to lose control over my D-Wheel but I gotta stay up and reached onto our pit stop, letting my partner continue where I have left off… damn, the ringing sound in my head is killin' me here… I ain't losin' conscious just yet!

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

After seeing what Placido just did before he wins one for the team, Lucciano couldn't help it but to get angry over the fact that Placido has using the card that he sets earlier.

Lucciano: I can't believe he did it again! That Echo Mirror was supposed for Jose to used on the field!

Jose could only just kept quiet over the matter while he began to sums up the conclusion from what he just witnessed just now.

Jose: But at least he has earned a victory over the duel… and the countdown is still continues to be counted until it has reached its end… this is good enough for his blundering mistake… for once.

Lucciano: *crossed arms* Hmph, he should've used his _own_ cards if he wants to pulls off something, not using it for self satisfaction! Damn, that guy! He always gets on my nerve, just like that silver headed fool!

Jose: Calm down, Lucciano… I know you are angry regarding the matter but once the world has been cleansed, our future would be save forever… now, let us continue our focus on this duel…

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

We were very worried for Akira-kun after he has taken a _lot_ of punishment from Placido, experiencing firsthand on what does it feels like to be under the wrath of true damage from it. As I began to mount on my White Fang and puts my helmet on, he arrives on our pit stop before he parked next to me as I can hear him breathing rather hard from it before he slowly took off his helmet while K-chan helped out by transferring the cards that he played onto my side of the field. When I looked over his condition, I couldn't help it but to feel concern for him as I started to ask him about it.

Storm: Akira-kun, are you alright?

Akira: Man… what a rush… hey, Sparky…

Storm: Yeah?

Akira: Go… kick his butt… for… me…

Those are his last words before he fell off from his D-Wheel on the side and most of the teammates rushes toward his side. At first I wanted to mount off from my ride and wanted to check up on him, but Amber stopped me while patching up our group's emblem and other emblems as well onto my right arm and looked at me in the eye as she began to speak in a serious tone.

Amber: Storm, don't worry about red head here! All you need to do for now is go out there and take him down for good! And, um… Storm… be careful out there…

Storm: Amber…

I could only mutter out before I gave her a firm nod before I started to rev up and speeds up to where Placido might be at right about now. With these set cards that he left behind, I'm sure I can avenge his defeat and might even tried my best to inflict more damage on the last guy or even defeat him so Amber won't share the same fate as Akira and maybe even what I'm about to face as well… and without a doubt, I was able to catch up with him as I can see Placido could only let out a smirk on his face while looking at me and I couldn't help it but to put up a serious look on mine to continue where Akira-kun left off.

MC: And with Akira Katsuragi has been defeated under the hands of Placido from Team New World, it is now for Storm Ryder to enter the fray! What kind of combos would he try to pull off with his Six Samurais in his hand? And how he will counter the problem that he has to face at this time? Ladies and gentlemen, the third battle is on its way!

Placido: Hah! The Dark Signer! You are no match for me! After Yusei has been defeated by our group, my only target left is that Crimson Vessel within your group who is worthy of facing me!

Storm: No matter what, I won't let you continue your advance! Saa, Placido! Let's Break It Down!

DUEL!

* * *

><p><strong>With Akira has been defeated by Placido, now the torch of hope has been passed down to Storm and how will he defend himself from the danger he is about to face? Let's Break It Down to the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
